The Gathering Storm
by Yggdrasil-Rk
Summary: Part 1 of the Digital Revolutions Series. Upon arrival to the recently destroyed world, the Digidestined learn that the Dark Masters or Apocalymon are their true enemy. Will they have to learn the most difficult part of battle; Defeat.
1. Arceumon's Last Stand

Digital Revolutions

Chapter 1

A/N: The _"Italics"_ are going to be _thoughts_ through out the story, just so you know. This is the revised version of the first Chapter of Digital Revolutions- The Gathering Storm. With more depth into the starting characters as well as giving the story more secrets, unless you've already read the other chapters. I also added one of the most important things that I forgot to add the first time. It has to why they can't just get rid of Arceumon's essence and end Damiemon's reign. I also added the reason why Carlos/Cecil got white hair.

On another note for those new readers. This is going to be one long story, and I am thinking of adding an alternate ending. But that is still a long way to go, if you catch my drift. Check out my profile to see several extra things for the fic as well as a link to the Webs website for the GAMING CLAN or the other Link to the MySpace page where avatar, drawings for the fic and other neat things are going to be posted. I am also going to be as 'realistic' as I can be. Adding things that happen in reality on earth. Cause come on, we aren't all nice listeners. Also check my FF Profile to find links to the character's drawings and More-depth Summaries filled with exclusive avatars for the story.

* * *

_Arceumon's Last Stand_

The Digital Universe. Beautiful and peaceful. Digital Planets full of life loving Digimon. Harmony between Digimon of all types. Yes indeed, the Digital Universe is the utopia for all Digital life forms. Arceumon, the one responsible for the peace, watches over all. Making sure that Darkness is kept at bay.

However, he is not the only one that upholds the peace. The Royal Knights patrol the infinite vastness of the Digital Universe. Protecting and helping out all that needed their help.

Four Digimon, however, had been chosen by Arceumon to protect the four different quadrants of the Digital Universe, including one of the Royal Knights who was their leader. These four Chosen Digimon are **Omnimon,** Guardian of The North Quadrant, **Seraphimon,** Guardian of The West Quadrant, **Ophanimon,** Guardian of The East Quadrant, and **Cherubimon,** Guardian of The South Quadrant.

Peace is a funny good thing but.....It never lasts. When the light is so strong, you can expect the darkness to be just as strong. No matter how far it's been cast away. Darkness can change even the purest of Digimon, or human. This is the story of a series of Revolutions that changed the ways of both Digimon and Humans. The Revolutions that led to our evolution as well as theirs.

___Somewhere in the Digital Universe____

The ex-leader of the Royal Knights, Omnimon, flew across the shining stars of the north side of the Digital Universe. Having sensed a really disturbing digital signature in the east. Seraphimon flew into view and to Omnimon's side. He too, had sensed the eerie signature.

"You felt it to. What do you think it could be?" Omnimon asked

"I don't know, but whatever it is, has a evil aura about it." answered Seraphimon. "Have you heard of Cherubimon?" he asked. Cherubimon had gone missing for a few days now, but everyone could feel out his signature that his digital code let out. At least until a few hours ago they could.

"No, but if I know Cherubimon, we'll find him at the source of this Digital Reading." Omnimon knew well that Cherubimon, never liked fighting. He hated it. But he hated Digimon who paid no respect to other's lives more. Digimon who where evil. "Where's Ophanimon?" Omnimon asked.

"She went back to Pinnacle. She went to alert Arceumon, just in case." Pinnacle their planet, where Arceumon rested. A planet that was once uninhabitable due to the viruses that plagued it. But Arceumon restored it back to life.

The duo flew quietly and quickly through the vastness of space. With both minds on the cold feeling they felt when they sensed this energy. So sad, yet full of hatred. So cold and evil.

They began to close in to the location they had sensed that disturbance. But what they saw was beyond their belief. They were right Cherubimon was there, but not for the reason that Omnimon or Seraphimon thought of.

Cherubimon was holding Gallantmon, the current leader of the Royal Knights, by the throat. An inch away from his destruction.

"Cherubimon Stop!" ordered Seraphimon, but instead he got a cold glare. Just before tightening his grasp on the white armored Digimon's throat, Cherubimon raised his other hand in front of Gallantmon's chest and released the blast that ended Gallantmon's pain.

"CHERUBIMON WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!" Omnimon saw as the remains of his close friend, began to vanish in the air.

"Nothing... I merely got rid of those arrogant Knights" Cherubimon answered coldly, still glaring at Seraphimon.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Seraphimon asked.

His glare at Seraphimon continued. "Why? Those knights had it coming. They refused to stand down and do as I say."

"They don't have to do anything if they don't want to. You know that." Omnimon stated furiously. "Father's been trying to reach you. I imply that you come with us. After what you've done, I don't think you have a choice."

Cherubimon's glare turned to Omnimon. "You think father is going to go against me? ME, who's done so much for this universe." This side of Cherubimon was never witnessed among the two digital Guardians. Concern for their fellow friend began to grow. "Very well. We shall see who father favors." he finished by opening a portal.

A portal that was a dimensional shortcut. Only those who where the Digital Guardians could posses this type of abilities and powers. Powers that where given to them by Arceumon.

In an instant the three of them arrived at the planet that was home to Arceumon. It was beautiful. The tall lush grass danced gracefully as a gentle breeze brew by. A large Aztec styled temple in the distance was among the only thing that towered over them, besides the trees and Arceumon who stood tall in front of them.

The three Digimon bowed down to Arceumon. A humanoid Digimon with armor forged from Mysterious crystals and chromed Digizoid Metal. Several encryptions were on the edges of his entire armor, but all where in a different language that no one understood.

Arceumon walked to Cherubimon, who remained on his knee. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you destroy the Royal Knights."

Cherubimon stood up and faced Arceumon casually. "My father, those knights refused to obey my command, therefore I destroyed them for their treasonous actions." he wasn't scared, he spoke as if he had done the right thing.

Arceumon gave a long exhale "You of all Digimon should know that the Royal Knights don't affiliate with us. They may have the same goal we do, but aren't under anyone's command, not even Omnimon. You're reason is a lie." he was able to see through his simple deception.

Even though Arceumon saw right through his lie, Cherubimon wasn't going to tell him the real reason why he did what he did. "Father. The Royal Knights are arrogant. They deserved what they got. They thought that they where much better than you, and I wasn't-

"That's enough Cherubimon!" Arceumon stopped him before he finished. "You don't have any authority to say that someone doesn't deserve to live. And maybe they were better than me. Because they believe in what they did as much as I did!" Arceumon stated angrily. But instantly cooled down. "My dear Cherubimon. I'm afraid that I can no longer allow you to wield my powers." he flicked his finger before Cherubimon could protest in his defense. His body released a fist size orb of blue color. Cherubimon fell to the ground, still retaining his Mega Level even after his drastic loss of energy.

Arceumon watched painfully by, as Cherubimon wrestled to pick himself up. Arceumon never liked seeing Cherubimon in any type of pain, but after what he did, his actions could not go unpunished. Cherubimon had gambled with Arceumon's love for him. He thought that he would be forgiven after what he had gone through. But no more.

"I was just doing you a favor." Cherubimon said, angrily picking himself up and glared at Arceumon's cerulean eyes. But all he saw was betrayal instead of pity "I will enjoy watching you beg for mercy. But I'll enjoy the look you get when I destroy you, even more" Cherubimon said coldly and flew away from the planet.

Arceumon sighed and sat down on the grass, as he watched someone he truly trusted and loved like a brother leave him, but it was the law of the Digital Universe. The law that kept the peace.

"Father.... we all know you made the right decision." Seraphimon assured him. Taking a seat next to him

Omnimon sat next to him as well. "We all know Cherubimon's actions were brutal and he had to be stopped before he could strike again."

"I know my children……… It's just that Cherubimon has suffered so much, and well........ I promised to always take care of him..."

"We all did." Ophanimon said softly as she sat down, across Arceumon. "We all loved him and respected him."

The other two nodded. "What's bothering me though, is, why did he destroy my fellow Royal Knights. Cherubimon has always hated violence." Omnimon began to ponder about that fact.

Suddenly Arceumon stood up. He suddenly had realized something The Digital Oracles predicted long ago.

"Father Is there something wrong" Ophanimon looked at Arceumon concernedly.

The voices of the three Digimon faded. He stared off into the sky as he began to recall the prophecy that they left for him.

_After the age of peace where the light reigns supreme. Darkness will influence the weary minded._

_Feeling betrayed a once follower of light shall turn to darkness for solace._

_The holy overseer will be given a choice._

_Surrender his life and allow the darkness to wage war with the light_

_Or surrender the life of the lost Digimon and fight in the war against the darkness._

_A decision to determine the future of the Digital Universe and the human race._

The lost Digimon was Cherubimon.

Arceumon couldn't believe that his promise to stop war, was all a lie. A prophecy that he refused to believe was now coming to pass. And his choices where; his life or Cherubimon's life. A choice that would prove fatal either way.

"Father is everything ok." He heard Ophanimon worryingly say.

"My children..... I am afraid....... we will soon witness a Dark Age" Arceumon stated, as he turned to the direction where Cherubimon left to. It was no doubt that this prophecy was coming to pass. Cherubimon was heading for the prison of the darkness that has been sealed for a long time.

"I am afraid we don't understand." Seraphimon said

"Gather around I will explain." Arceumon took a seat on the lush grass once more.

The three Digimon did as they were told

"My children you may not know of this because this war took place before your existence. The cause of this war, was my own Darkness. Before, I wasn't as understanding as I am now. I had a darkness hidden deep within me. The Digital Oracles told me that ridding myself of this evil would bring a new age of peace. So I did everything in my power to get rid of this darkness, but something happened that I did not expect.

My Darkness took form and became him....him, who we now know as Damiemon. Back then, evil Digimon where still around, since they had been followers of a maniacal Digimon known as Apocalymon. But he wasn't the problem. Imperialdramon and ten brave warriors took care of him. The surviving followers had found their new leader in Damiemon. And once more, a war was waged. Damiemon came very close to winning but the Digital Oracles gave their lives to stop him and imprison him alongside Apocalymon. Only one of the Oracles survived.

Cherubimon had witnessed all the pain, the agony, the carnage..... He lost a lot of his close friends in that war and I believe that war robbed him of his innocence. All that Damiemon left behind was destruction and sorrow. And I guess today, Cherubimon finally snapped." he finished. He felt like doing something, but already, he knew it was to late.

"Father why didn't you tell us this before. We could have helped Cherubimon" Ophanimon stated, now feeling bad for the fallen guardian.

Arceumon sighed. "I am afraid talking to him about Damiemon would only agitate him."

Omnimon was confused."What does Cherubimon have to do with Damiemon?" Omnimon inquired.

"Cherubimon.....he holds the key to Damiemon's prison. Keys that I entrusted him with.... You see, Damiemon's prison is made of pure fire. Fire that can delete anything it touches, no matter how powerful one maybe. And Cherubimon has the keys, or codes if you will, to stop the flames, and release Damiemon. He knows well where his prison lays as well as I do. "

"Well, let him free Damiemon." Omnimon said. "Damiemon was defeated once and we can defeat him again. After all we are much more powerful than most Digimon and have our own army. We'll destroy him once and for all." Omnimon was determined to see Damiemon fall. He wasn't going to let his comrades' death be for nothing.

"My son, haven't you been paying attention? Damiemon is much more powerful than even me. And even if we somehow destroyed him, I would fall as well." He announced. "Me and Damiemon are one in the same, one cannot live without the other. I know that Damiemon is aware of this too. So we are going to have to imprison him again."

"We don't have to go through all that." Seraphimon announced. "We could just stop Cherubimon before he gets there." Seraphimon knew that it would take him longer to get to Damiemon's prison without the ability to open anymore portals.

"No" was Arceumon's immediate answer.

"No?" the three Digimon stared at him questionably.

Arceumon wasn't going to allow Cherubimon to suffer anymore. This was a lesson that Cherubimon had to learn the hard and long way. A lesson that would hopefully change him. Arceumon himself was too aged and wasn't as strong as he was before. Either decision he made, would have the same results; he was going to be rendered useless.

Luckily the Digital Oracles prepared a plan for him. A plan that only him and Cherubimon were aware of. In a dimension known as Temporal, a dimension where the land was pure, was the next Digimon who would take Arceumon's place as Overseer of the Digital Universe, and Arceumon, not to long ago chose the human partner for the new overseer. The human-Digimon partnership was meant to be a means of starting a peaceful life with the humans, but now it was going to be used as a source to fight a war against the darkness that is Damiemon. Arceumon also knew about the crest of faith as well as the others, though the crest of faith as well as the Digimon for the human to wield the crest, had already been readied by the remaining Digital Oracle. The idea of another war had never crossed his mind, let alone a war involving the human race.

"I'm afraid it's to late." his tone suddenly went solemn "Either my life, or his." The three Digimon stared at him, confused on what he was saying. "I refuse to let Cherubimon met his end. He's suffered enough. I will give my life for him."

The three Digimon where take aback by this. "What are you saying father?" Omnimon asked.

"I'm saying that I want Cherubimon to do this. Either way, Damiemon is going to be freed." he answered.

Seraphimon refused to believe what he was hearing. He never heard Arceumon speak words of despair. "How do you know that!?" accidentally Seraphimon snapped at his mentor.

"Because. Like Light, Darkness too is never ending. Both cannot exist without each other. And right now, there is an imbalance.... of light in the Digital Universe. Light has made the darkness stronger. We've pretended that Darkness has left us forever, but instead is buried in the planet infinity." he remained solemn, he didn't care that Seraphimon snapped at him.

The three Digimon fell silent. Everything that Arceumon taught them was about the light. Teaching them the ways to handle the powers of light. All for what? The three Digimon left Arceumon's side. They where going to gather their army. An army who had never been given an order to be ready for an imminent attack.

Arceumon stared off at the vivid blue sky._ "Damiemon........In my heart, I know you've gotten much stronger. And if this prophecy is coming to pass. Then the others must be real. The Digidestined are really going to stop you.....but I will make sure that non fall in the wave of this war...." _he trailed off in his thoughts. The Digidestined as well as the one who was going to take his place as overseer where his last hope.

___Meanwhile In Planet Infinity___

After a long flight Cherubimon arrived at the healthy planet of Infinity. The place where Damiemon remained imprisoned. Cherubimon descended to a tall mountain that peeked over the rest of a small island. He landed at the foot of the mountain to find a small cave with a symbol above it. But Cherubimon paid no mind to it and walked in.

With every step he took, he could hear the loud roars of the flames in the distance. The flames that lid the passage that he walked upon. He came to a stop at the current of flames that circled over a large purple spear.

His eye twitched. He was trying his best to hide his fear and the only way he managed to do so was to have his eye twitch. He pulled out both his arms. "I, with the light to break this cursed seal, set you free!" a glow began to emit from his hands and the spear. The glow intensified. Two figures appeared from inside the dark light. One appeared to be armored and the other looked like a skinny human with dirty white hair.

The light subsided revealing the two beings. The armored one looked like Arceumon, except his armor was black with red crystals. "I'm free!." Said the Arceumon lookalike. "Set free by the same one who put me here." Damiemon smirked down at Cherubimon who watched dully. "I knew you would come to you're senses"

"Yes. My lord." he bowed down to the one and only Damiemon.

"I too thank you for releasing me from that cursed prison" The human-looking Digimon with a simple helmet and cape, said. "Remember Damiemon, we had a deal."

"Yes. I am always true to my word Apocalymon. This planet is yours." Damiemon nodded.

Damiemon, had made a deal inside the prison along with Apocalymon. Information and assistance from Apocalymon was all Damiemon needed to give up this planet to him. "Perfect. I too have plans. I'll see you in a few years.....partner." Once finished with his sentence, Apocalymon began to submerge through the rock hard ground without causing any damage.

Damiemon turned to Cherubimon, he wasn't expecting Arceumon's most trusted follower to give in so quickly to the darkness that he held in his heart. "I feel an uncertainty coming from you." he walked around Cherubimon, scanning his vivid colored body. He was still too attached to the powers of light. "What could it be." he smirked. Damiemon raised his hand and summoned forth a dark orb, an orb that was very similar to Arceumon. "Now be one with my darkness." he pushed the orb straight through Cherubimon's head.

Cherubimon immediately fell to the rocky ground. Turning and grabbing on to his head, crying out in pain. His body slowly began to change. Like a picture switched to a negative effect. His body changed from the lightly looking to a purple and evil looking body. Cherubimon stopped and slowly picked himself up. "I thank you for this gift my master."

Damiemon no longer felt the uncertainty coming from Cherubimon. This was real. He had turned a follower of Arceumon to the darkness. "You're welcome..... Now where did Arceumon imprisoned my followers?" he asked. Knowing that Arceumon and Cherubimon where the ones who imprisoned his followers away.

"You're followers have been sealed away in the forsake planet, my lord." answered Cherubimon. He no longer held a angered or gentle tone. His voice was monotonous.

"Take me there." Ordered Damiemon. Without anything being said Cherubimon and Damiemon walked out the cave and left the planet infinity. But little did they know that four other Digimon on the other side of the planet left as well.

___At Planet Infinity___

Seraphimon and Omnimon gather all the Mega Level Digimon that lived on the planet. There seemed to be a decent amount of Digimon, but all seemed clueless about the situation. Seraphimon and Omnimon had gathered them without saying a word about the situation.

Arceumon watched from his temple all the Digimon being lined up. Besides him was Ophanimon who could only try and figure out what her mentor was thinking.

Arceumon could already feel it. Cherubimon was the one from the prophecy. He was certain that Ophanimon, Omnimon and Seraphimon could sense it as well. _"I'd be easier if I where destroyed. At least then Damiemon would no longer live.....but....... my energy is much to connected to the Digital Universe.....if I fall.....there could be a collapse......I can't take that risk."_ he angered at these thoughts. He was so bounded by Digital Universe that he himself was a part of it's life cycle. If he where to be destroyed, there is no telling what effect that would have on the Digital Universe. Though no one but himself had any knowledge of that.

His own life turning to be a burden for the entire Digital Dimension.

"Father." Ophanimon tentatively spoke. "Why don't you leave. We can handle this."

He smiled at Ophanimon, she was always worrying about him. "My dear Ophanimon. I know you are worried about my.....but this is my fight.....if anything you should all leave."

Ophanimon quickly shook her head in protest "No, we won't leave you."

Again he smiled. "I know you don't want to, but you are still young my dear. You still have to see life and experience the joys of it. You and Seraphimon still haven't told each other..... You love him" as he said this he saw Ophanimon slowly back off.

"W-what?" She blushed under her helmet. She knew it was no use lying to her mentor. She sighed. "H-how do you.... know?"

"It's rather obvious, I think Omnimon knows as well. The only ones who don't seem to realize that is you and Seraphimon." a weird site, Arceumon talking to Ophanimon about love. She was suppose to represent Love and Light.

She remained quiet.

"Father, we count 143 Digimon all in top shape. We're ready to go." He heard Omnimon say

Arceumon sighed, it wasn't even close to enough, but that didn't matter. "My students, My children, What I am going to ask you is going to be really difficult to follow but I need for you to listen to me." he saw that Omnimon hesitated when he nodded. Omnimon was clearly too focused on vengeance for his fallen friends.

"I need for all three of you to wait for me in the Temporal Dimension. I want to take on Damiemon myself – I know the risks but I need for all of you to trust me on this." He spoke quickly so Omnimon nor Seraphimon could interrupt.

Again the three Digimon refused to leave. "We'll never leave your side father." Seraphimon answered.

"I wasn't asking you to leave. This is an order!" his voice echoed through the vast land, getting the attention of even the small army. "I'm going to take on Damiemon myself." he repeated himself, calmly this time. "If it seems that I might fail, I want you to come get me."

At this, the three Digimon where at ease. At least he wasn't planning to get himself killed. "Ok." the three Digimon agreed.

"Thanks for trusting me." Arceumon smiled and placed his had in front of his three students. And opened a portal. Omnimon and Seraphimon went in first.

"Please take care of yourself." Ophanimon said before entering the portal.

"_I'll try"_ Mentally replied Arceumon. He turned his attention to the soldiers who watched him curiously. They where still in the dark about the whole thing. "Everyone, I want you to leave this planet at once!." he yelled loud enough for all the Digimon to hear.

"Why?!" asked a Digimon in the crowd.

"Damiemon is free! And I don't want to put any of you in harm's way. So I ask of you all to leave!" he answered.

Just like his three most trusted Digimon students, these Digimon refused. "Never!" "We're here to uphold the peace" "We'll fight to the end!" where some of the many answers he got from the small army.

Arceumon was about to try again. But now it was too late. The vivid blue skies slowly turned into a shade of blood red. And the sun was blocked out by what appeared to be a wall. But it was Damiemon's followers. They seemed to cover the entire sky of the planet. A simple estimate of Damiemon's followers; the millions. The forsake planet, like a computer, compressed all the Digimon into small bits of data that would reform after been set free.

A simple being separated himself from the army that hovered over them_"Damiemon"_ Arceumon glowered at the being that descended from the skies. Arceumon flew up to Damiemon. He didn't want to put the Digimon army at risk but now it seemed that he had no choice.

"Arceumon. Brother. How have you been?" Damiemon asked in false kind tone.

Arceumon didn't answer. His glare was answer enough for Damiemon.

"You know brother, when someone asks you a question and you don't answer, that's saying something. And I know what you are trying to say." he gave him a sardonic grin. "Which is much more painful to accept? The fact that I am free, or the fact that I turned your beloved Cherubimon against you."

Arceumon's frown deepened. "the thing that is most painful is having someone like you exist in this universe."

Damiemon laughed. "Really? I guess your only solace is in my death. But you know as well as I do that we are both one in the same. You can't kill me. And I know why you wouldn't take the chance."

Arceumon's eyes widen. He thought that he was the only one who knew his secret. The secret that bonded him to the Digital Universe. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I will say this; leave now, and never come back!"

again Damiemon laughed coldly. "There you go again. My, my, Arceumon, you'd think that after all this time, you'd change. But I know your secret. And don't worry, I'll stop before you die."

"Just try. Alpha Outburst!" Arceumon was the one to commence the attack. But something wasn't right, his army would have followed his attack.

Damiemon pushed the energy blast away like a beach ball. "I'm afraid you are going to have to come up with something better than that useless attack. Ohh.... and brother look behind you."

Arceumon did, his concern for his army was too much. What he saw was Cherubimon standing where his army once stood. He finished the army that was considered to be their strongest by himself. All that remained was several armor pieces that weren't reconfigured.

Damiemon flew to the frozen Arceumon. "Is it fear or disbelief?" Damiemon whispered to Arceumon ear.

Arceumon stared at Cherubimon with fear. He thought he knew him, but this was something he'd never thought he'd see him do. Destroying Digimon and siding with Damiemon. All for what. The Cherubimon he knew was gone, vanished, dead. But something inside kept on telling him to have hope for Cherubimon.

"you monster!" at that he quickly turned to punch Damiemon on his helmet. But Damiemon still hovered. The punch didn't even make him flinch.

"I guess it's both disbelief and fear." Damiemon said casually to the eye widen Arceumon. "But, please, give me the pleasure to show you a power that is beyond your comprehension." at that Damiemon parted from Arceumon. He began to glow and quickly began to emit a dark aura.

Damiemon had grown much more powerful than he was before. And Arceumon remained the same. Arceumon too began to gather power. Both Digimon with power of high magnitude where about to engage in a battle that was thought to have finished long ago.

Both finished gathering power. Both emitting an aura. But only one was clearly more powerful. "Brother. The time of light is over. I will cast away the light as it did to us. The new era of Darkness is here. Now prepare yourself because this is where you fall. Vehemence of Darkness!" this time Damiemon led the attack, but his army remained atop the planet. This was a battle for Arceumon and Damiemon. The two knights of light and darkness.

Arceumon evaded the attack that landed in the temple that he created. He let out an orb of light from his hand, the same orb that he took from Cherubimon. "I call upon you Purgatorial!" using Cherubimon's old power he called forth his most powerful weapon, His Blade of Purgatory. A blade made from golden chromed Digizoid that emitted a light as a reinforcer. He charged at Damiemon.

"Such arrogance to think you can defeat me with that little toothpick."

Arceumon ignored him and swung his double edged sword at his.

Damiemon scoffed at him. "Pathetic." he swung his arm right through the blade. Shattering it in half. "I really hope that is not the best you can do dear brother."

Arceumon watched as the other half of his sword fell to the trees below him. His strongest weapon reduced to nothing. And it was reinforced by Cherubimon's previous power. This wasn't good.

"Can I ask you something." Damiemon said, not waiting for Arceumon response. "do you think you would have won the previous war if it weren't for those damn Digital Oracles."

Arceumon remained quiet.

Damiemon smiled. "Allow me to answer that for you." Damiemon charged at Arceumon once he finished.

Arceumon had no time to react. All he could do is take the pain he felt in his waist. He felt Damiemon's fist lightly crack through his armor. He had seriously underestimated Damiemon. He tried to fight back but every time he begun to move he'd get stunned by another blow from Damiemon.

"What's wrong brother? I thought YOU wanted to make everyone believe that darkness doesn't exist."

Arceumon was rendered useless. His body felt like a rag doll and pieces of his armor began to crumble off.

"You are too pathetic. Light is what makes you WEAK!" he hammered him down to the ground. And resumed his barrage of physical attacks. "You think I'm a stuff of nightmares but really; I am what all your followers try to hide."

Arceumon couldn't move his body, but he could feel the bone crushing impacts of Damiemon's punches. He expected to put up more of a fight than this. _"It's going to be up to them."_ those same words kept on echoing through his head.

Damiemon noticed that Arceumon was no longer in any position to talk, let alone attack him on his blind side. He knelt down to Arceumon's face, that was still the only part of his body that was intact, and whispered. "I hope you understand. I am going to be amusing myself with torturing you for all eternity. As payment for putting me in that damn prison."

Damiemon stood up and faced his army. "Here lies the fool of light. The so-called GOD of the Digital Universe, well now it's our turn. The age where Darkness is no longer ignored, were we'll live as we please. Kneel before me, for I am your new-" he was pushed forward by a force of attacks.

It was Omnimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Ophanimon held the weaken Arceumon while Omnimon and Seraphimon fired at the army. Quickly they made their escape through the same portal they came in through.

Damiemon turned to them with anger, but did nothing. In less than five seconds they had saved Arceumon. Even Cherubimon was caught off guard by this quick rescue. "-God." Finished Damiemon. _"I'm pretty sure those fools will take better care of him than me.....but still.....torturing him would have been rather satisfying"_ Damiemon kept staring at the small crater where Arceumon's body was. "Forget those interlopers, I want all of you to start spreading darkness over all the planets you can. If those Digimon refuse to follow our way, bring them to me or get rid of them."

"Yes my lord." the voices of his army echoed and left the skies.

Cherubimon was disappointed, he had said that he'd enjoy Arceumon beg for mercy, and now he was gone. He eyed Damiemon walking back to the wrecked temple. "Cherubimon, do as you please for the moment. I am going to need to rest." even though he didn't want to admit it, the battle took his toll on him. However he was able to keep a strong face throughout the battle.

___Temporal Dimension___

The three Digimon where trying to revitalize Arceumon, but his body was hurt beyond recovery. But still they tried.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that you get better." Again Omnimon tried to deliver some of his energy to Arceumon but to no avail. Arceumon's body was refusing it.

"Why isn't it working?" Ophanimon was in tears, seeing her mentor lie down so lifeless was painful for her.

"Keep trying." Again Seraphimon made an attempt to give him his energy, but resulted the same.

"M-my.....children...." Arceumon weakly spoke.

"Father!" they all closed in carefully. "You're alive."

He gave a weak chuckle. "Of...course I am.....if....I died...than Damiemon's.....escape would....have been for nothing..."

"We're glad you're ok." Ophanimon cried quietly.

Omnimon nodded. "We thought you where going to leave us."

At this Arceumon sadden, dying was easy for him. It was the pain he would leave behind that would hurt him the most. "Seraphimon.....could you remove...... my helmet?"

"Anything you say." without asking for a why, Seraphimon gently unbuckled Arceumon's helmet from the back. A long strand of white hair dropped out from his helmet. And his cerulean eyes where clearly visible. He looked so human. Except for the small Digital Hazard Insignia that was in his eyes.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Omnimon saw his smile for the first time in their lives. "That's much better." he chuckled weakly. Arceumon scanned the area he was in. it was just as he left it. Green as far as they eye can see. A lake with fresh water was next to them. One of many. The sun shone brightly and the breeze was ever so nice. Even the Digi-Eggs where were he left them. Atop two pedestals. "It's a beautiful day......to die...."

At this the three Digimon jumped. "What!?" Seraphimon half-yelled. "No, you can't leave us. We need you."

Arceumon lifted his hand and silenced them before they could say more. "I will never leave you..... My spirit will live on with you all. .....but I need one last favor of you." he said.

The three Digimon saw that he was struggling to talk normally. They nodded. "Anything, just ask." Omnimon answered.

"Thank you.....I am sure that I've mentioned the 9 holy crests to you all. Do you remember?"

Omnimon nodded. "Yes. But they are a myth....aren't they?"

"No....these crests are very real. They are being readied for the Digidestined as we speak."

"Digidestined?" Seraphimon asked. The Digidestined were never mentioned in their studies.

"The Digidestined are humans with the ability to share a bond with a Digimon that goes beyond words........ Together both Human and Digimon could do amazing things with the crest. Like bring peace to the Digital Universe once more.....but alone, they will fail.....this is where you come in. I want you to watch over them. Fanglongmon and his four disciples are willing to test them and you will keep an eye on things make sure everything is according to plan.....It is imperative that they go through this test first. It will give them experience and.....and a chance to see what they will be up against in the future."

The Digidestined. Their new goal. Their only goal. They nodded in to confirm that they understood.

Arceumon coughed. His time was growing short. "My....dear students.....I am sure you've noticed the two Digi-eggs over there...." he turned to see that one of the Digi-eggs was now in half. One of the Digi-eggs had hatched.

"Granpa!" came a squeaky voice from behind the three Digimon. Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Omnimon turned to see a little Dorimon. Just hatched and already in the in-training level.

Arceumon smiled at the small Digimon. "As a new life begins, a old life ends."

Seraphimon took the small Digimon. "What do you want us to with it?" he asked.

"Raise him....Raise him and his human partner who lives in earth, as your own" he answered. "There is a human boy who's had his family taken from him......but even so, he remains pure....This is the boy who I am going to be entrusting my powers and essence to."

This revelation took the three Digital Guardians by surprise. Why a human whom he had never met. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Omnimon asked.

Arceumon nodded. "This boy shows potential, and he is all alone in the world.... I am going to entrust my power to him in the form of my own crest..... the Crest of Compassion....."

"Father...." they weren't able to say anything else. Arceumon was set on seeing his final plan through to the end.

"I will entrust you all.....with the ability to travel to earth or any other dimension........my children it was an honor to have you as my students." his body began to glow. "I will also be entrusting my knowledge to this boy. He'll tell you the rest....." His body decimated The Digital Guardians and Dorimon watched as the energy that was left behind, get compressed into a small object. "I will always be with you." where his final words.

Ophanimon smiled with tears freely dropping.

Seraphimon was hiding his expression behind his helmet, but he was in the same state as Ophanimon

Omnimon was the only one who wasn't crying. Omnimon saw this as a chance. A chance to show Arceumon that he did well in training him. But still a little part of him wished it could have been different.

"Where Granpa go?" Dorimon scanned his surrounding playfully from Seraphimon's arms.

The three Digital Guardians missed that the first time. Dorimon called Arceumon grandpa. "Grandpa?" they asked in unison.

Dorimon nodded.

They looked at each other. Confused about this whole grandpa thing. Seraphimon held out the tiny Digimon in his palm "What do you mean 'Granpa'?"

"Papa. You're acting funny." Dorimon smiled at the arch angle who winced at the word 'papa'

"Eh.....Huh?" Seraphimon was dumbfounded and in a loss for words. Talk about a change of mood.

Dorimon turned to Ophanimon. "Mama, Papa is acting funny."

It was Ophanimon's turn to be confused. Dorimon was naming them out as family members, and they've never met. She and Seraphimon had never taken care of a small Digimon like this. "....I think you got-" Omnimon came between Ophanimon and took Dorimon from them. "Hey there little guy, could you give me a few seconds with your mommy and daddy." Obviously Omnimon wasn't going to make this mommy-daddy thing go away.

Dorimon nodded and jumped off Omnimon's Garuru Cannon.

Omnimon turned to the two arch angels who where ready to rip his three heads off. "What are you doing!?" ferociously whispered Seraphimon.

"Come on you two. Look at him, the little guy doesn't know any better. Do you really want to break his heart by telling him otherwise?" he stared at Dorimon chase the small butterflies near the lake.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon saw that. A lone child without any parents. They remembered what that was like, and it wasn't easy for them to grow up on their own.

"Fine...." they gave in and walked back to Dorimon.

Omnimon snickered as they walked away. _"Arceumon would have done this too.....Maybe this will get them to finally talk. "_

Dorimon stared at Omnimon questionably. It didn't come to him earlier but he just realized that he didn't know him. "Mama, who's that?" he asked Ophanimon.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon looked at Omnimon still slowly making his way to them. They faced each other and nodded. "He's your big brother." they answered in unison.

Omnimon's head raised up higher. "Huh?" now it was him who was dumbfounded.

Dorimon ran and jumped to him "Big Brother!" he yelled and began to lightly tackle his armor

Omnimon sweatdropped. Something for him to take note on; what comes around, goes around. (Or is it the other way around???)

Omnimon allowed Dorimon to continue his tackling session and walked to Ophanimon and Seraphimon, with Dorimon in hand....or cannon. "I just realized something, we don't even know where to start looking for this kid."

"Oh I know, I know." Dorimon playfully piped in. "Granpa said, big brother was going to be in...em.. City Mexico." (A/N: I know it's the other way around)

Another new family member "Big Brother?" The Digital Guardians where confused. How is it that Dorimon knew where the boy that Arceumon told them about, was going to be. And why did Dorimon call him 'big brother' was beyond explanation.

"How do you know?" Inquired Omnimon.

"Because Granpa told me."

They where confused. Arceumon spoke to a Digimon while it was still in it's egg. None of them where aware that a Digimon could listen to someone while they remained in the egg. But then again, Dorimon wasn't exactly the normal type Digimon. Having made a father and mother out of Seraphimon and Ophanimon in less than a minute.

Omnimon sighed. He wasn't going to question a baby Digimon that had just hatched. "Alright then..... how are we going to find a single human in a city. We don't even know how he looks like and I think we look a little......suspicious. So us searching for him is out of the question."

"I know where he is!" again Dorimon responded. "I can go."

"Eh.....I don't think earth is a place for a little Digimon like you." Seraphimon gently poked Dorimon over the head.

"I'm not little." Pouted Dorimon. "I know where he is--mama tell papa if I can go."

Weird- Ophanimon felt herself blush. This mama and papa thing was getting to her, but decided to keep it to herself. "I...I don't think that earth is... dangerous like the eh...the Digital Universe." she answered, facing away from Seraphimon.

"Don't worry you two, I'll keep an eye on him." Omnimon said. Spoken like a true big brother.

"Ok, just be careful...." Ophanimon had always told them to be careful when ever a mission was too dangerous for her to handle, but for a reason she wasn't sure of, this felt strange, in a good and bad way strange.

"Don't worry. Now let's see." Omnimon pointed his exerted his Grey Sword "Earth......." he opened a portal. A portal to earth. And his very first one too. Dorimon held on tight to his Garuru Cannon. Both walked in and left Seraphimon and the blushing Ophanimon alone.

* * *

Yeah I did minor changes, but hey, I might as well since I was proof reading it and correcting it. I still think I left some errors but oh well. I was sleepy. But hey, stay tuned, cause I'm going to be doing this for all the chapters so like bear with me until I get all the other revisions done.....of and if you happen to spot an error (Which I am sure I left in) be sure to let me know. Remember, visit the Myspace page dedicated to this fic at Myspace dot COM SLASH Digi_Analyzer  
I hope you can read that....of and review por favor?


	2. The New Family Of The Digital Guardians

Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
_Chapter 2_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I did some major changes in this one, but hey who doesn't? Any who, I went to Yucatan and it was alright, and we stopped by TJ to get some nice Mexican treats, it's not as bad as it used to be. So I know I based it off on Mexico, but I am doing this by where we traveled. Oh, If you live somewhere around Texas or south Cali, you should take a little road trip down south. Like last time, I am going to be using American Dollars, mainly cause I don't know how the pesos thing work. Excuse my stupidity if I left any mistakes.

_A Second Chance May Seem Like The Holy Grail.  
_-Me!

_

* * *

_

The New Family of The Digital Guardians

Mexico city, beautiful, active and attractive to the eye. Buildings as tall as mountains and mom and pop stores the sizes of bedroom closets. Everyone's so busy with their life, whether it was working construction, selling hot and delicious tacos or just hanging around with the old amigos, playing dominoes, poker or just chatting away about their good old days. Someone was always doing something in this place, a lively place that screamed festivity.

However in the perspective of a ten year old orphan that can all change. Carlos, the ten year old boy, plays guitar in his dirty and worn out clothes. His short black hair is in a shade of Grey and brown, it looks like it hasn't been washed in a while. The only thing that stands out from him is his guitar and bandana around his neck.

Mexico city, the worst place to be if you're a ten year old, without parents, without money, without a home. Just alone in the world

Carlos had finished playing a lively tune for the people that passed by him, and looked behind the glass window he stood in front of for the past hour and a half to check on the time.

Eight o' clock PM it read. It was time to go before _'they'_ came around for their usual routine check.

Carlos picked up a medium size aluminum can that he left out in front of him, and pulled out twelve dollars. Twelve dollars, not bad for a day's work.

Carlos smiled. _"I guess tonight's bread and milk"_

He picked up every thing and left the electronics's store on his way to the bakery.

He walked down the busy streets ignoring the pleasant display of neon light and beautiful decorations. All he had in his mind was the thought food. But was it really him ignoring the people and his lively surroundings? Or where they just to busy to pay any attention to him? He didn't worry about that. After walking for a couple of minutes he left the festive streets and entered a not to pleasant or lively neighborhood. Several apartment buildings where all boarded up. But he didn't mind, the bakery in the area had the best deals anywhere.

He felt a chill run up his spine, something bad was coming. His feelings always were what they were, and this one felt a sense of danger. So far he was never wrong ever since that _'tragic day'._

"Hey, pendejo!" a bald guy wearing a muscle shirt and baggy denim shorts hollered at him in sort of friendly way. (_Pendejo_- stupid ass)

Carlos froze, it was that same guy who he had to thank for putting him on a involuntary diet. He also saw two other of his 'friends' approach him from the side. He gave him a fake smile.

"How's it going? You got anything for me bro?" he asked placing his hand over his hair.

Carlos didn't understand. He gave them all his money yesterday and left him with nothing but a hand-size carton of milk. "I-uh- N-no I don't." he stammered nervously.

"Really?" he quickly reached into Carlos' dirty pockets and pulled out his hard-earned money. "I've got twelve bucks here that says you do." he held up his money.

Carlos felt tears form in his eyes and tried to reach for his money. "Why do you gotta pick on me? I gave you everything yesterday. I haven't had anything to eat in two days." he cried out in hopes that some good person would come and help him, but instead no one came to his aid. Or at least make his 'friend' give him back his money.

"Aww you're breaking my heart, you little shit. Look, we run these streets and to pass you need to pay up. Entiendes." he stated coldly. Pushing Carlos a few steps back into the other two thugs. "Julio, Marcos, show this little piece of trash what happens to those who lie." (_Entiendes_- Understand)

Carlos looked up at the two 'eses' that held him, smirk at him. "Sorry bro, you should've said the truth." was all Carlos heard after having a barrage of punches send him to the floor. His mind drifted to that same night, where all he saw was blood and the corpses of his brother and father lying lifeless on a pool of blood.

He regain consciousness and felt blood come out his mouth. Must be a busted lip. He looked up to see the two thugs checking out his guitar. His brother's guitar, the last thing that was given to him by his deceased brother.

He got back on his feet. "Leave that alone. It's not mine!" he yelled.

The others merely tossed him a glare. "This piece of shit isn't worth it anyway." The main guy swung the guitar backwards and towards the cold street floor. Smashing it into a hundred pieces.

He angered, all this time he had put up with their ways, but now this. The guitar that meant so much to him, was now nothing but fire wood. "Why!" he cried again. "I-I didn't even d-do anything." tears began to fall freely down his face.

He smirked. "I already told you. You have to pay the toll." he began to walk towards him. "and guess what, you still don't have enough." he punched Carlos on directly in the gut.

Carlos gasped for air as he slowly fell to the ground. Everything began to blur. The only thing on his mind was his mother's words.

_'Always do what's right, people look up to people who do just that. Remember that everyone's life is precious just as much as yours.'_

Do whats right? These three didn't seem to care about that, nor worry about his well-being.

His body rested on the floor.

"now for your final payment." the three thugs began to kick him relentlessly. All Carlos could do is curl up into a ball. Not that it helped, the pain was still there. It was sure that they where going to kill him and with his status of an orphan, no one would probably even bother to look for him or even fill out any paper work.

"Metal Drop!" a loud squeaky voiced fur ball tackled all three thugs down. "Leave him alone!" he snapped at the three thugs who slowly picked themselves up.

"What the hell is that?" the thug known as Julio, inquired.

"Doesn't matter, let's kill it." the main the thug lunged himself at the small Digimon who was no bigger than his head.

Again Dorimon rushed at him. "Metal Drop!" Dorimon's grains of iron forced the thug to drop his defense.

!Slam!

the thug was sent down to the floor, where he laid unconscious. Dorimon stood strong atop the unconscious person ready for more. He glared at the other two. "You wanna piece of me?" his squeaky voice made him sound funny though no one seemed to be in humor.

the other two where slightly surprised. They had missed the fact that the small digimon talked. "Ey, vamonos, es el perro del diablo, wuey." One of them said before turning and taking off, leaving their friend behind. (I'm not even sure if wuey is spelled like that...)

'The devil's dog', as they called him, turned to see his _'brother'_ lying motionless on the concrete street. He hopped over to him and gently turned him over. His lip is still bleeding as well as his nose. He seemed to be struggling to breath. Those bullies really did knock the wind out of him.

"I'll make you all better." Dorimon began to emit a dim glow from his small body. A small stream of energy traveled to the injured Carlos. Slowly his wounds began to heal. His bruises began to disappear and the blood stopped flowing down from his nose.

Carlos opened his eyes and slowly sat up and rubbed his head, even though the pain was gone, he could still feel the impacts in his mind. He touched his lip and nose only to feel the blood was already starting to dry. He turned to the smiling hand sized creature that saved his life.

"Hi..." he waved his hand coyly at him.

"Hello, big brother." he hopped on his lap. "how are feeling?"

Carlos wasn't sure to be afraid or confused. He's talking to what could possibly be a dog. "Good...I guess..."

Dorimon noticed the hesitation in his voice. "What's wrong big brother?"

he chose to be confused. "...eh...Big Brother?"

Dorimon nodded energetically. "Yup!"

Carlos pinched himself to make sure he still wasn't dead or dreaming. -Ouch- nope he wasn't. He massaged his cheek. "what are you – I mean...I've never seen a talking puppy before." he said trying not offend Dorimon.

Dorimon pouted, first Seraphimon had called him small, now he was being called a puppy. "I'm no puppy. I'm a Digimon." he stated proudly.

"Digimon?" he saw Dorimon nod once. "What's that?"

Dorimon slightly tilted his body. "You're being weird big brother. Mama and papa were weird too...I wonder if you're sick."

Carlos shook his head. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Dorimon sighed, he only knew so little. "Bigger Brother can explain it. I only know that Digimon is short for Digital Monsters."

Carlos stared at Dorimon closely, he didn't look like a monster. He looked more like a Guinna Pig. "Digital Monster huh. You don't look like a monster."

Dorimon arched a brow. He took pride in being a digital monster. A short digital monster. "Well I am, brother. And bigger brother wants us to meet him over there." he pointed with his body to a not to tall mountain that seemed out of the city limits. "We should go now."

Carlos looked at the mountain that topped out. It was rather far and he was still hungry and tired. "It's kinda far, don't you think?" he wasn't looking forward to walking all that way.

Dorimon shook his small head. "Brother! Bigger brother wants us to meet him there."

There it went again. Dorimon called him by brother. And he spoke as if he had agreed to follow the piped size Digimon. "Whats with this whole brother business? Who's this bigger brother? And what's your name?"

Dorimon was able to tell by his tone, that he was really out of the loop. He didn't know what was going on. Dorimon sighed. "My name is Dorimon, and granpa said that your my big brother. He kept you safe."

more confused than before, Carlos shook his head. "But my grandpa died a long time ago. How could he have told you?"

"Granpa Arceumon died not to long ago." Dorimon said quietly though loud enough for him to hear. "he said that the future of the Digital Universe would one day be on our hands. Even though I don't have any hands." he quietly began to sob, he was going to be missing Arceumon for the years to come.

Carlos watched the little Digimon cry, it reminded him of himself, after those events that changed him forever. He had nothing left in Mexico and possibly the whole world. He was alone, but he saw something in the little Digimon. Something that kept on telling him that everything was going to be ok. A feeling that was telling him to do it. As always he trusted his feelings.

Trust. The only person Carlos could trust was himself. Now, he was going to take his chances with this Digital Monster.

"Ok I'll go with you...brother." he established tentatively and stood up. For him it felt good to say that word again, even if it was just to a cute little monster.

Dorimon hopped with joy. "Great! Now let's get moving!" his squeaky voice barely echoed through the ghetto barrio.

Carlos chuckled lightly and turned to where the thug laid, still knocked out. He turned to the pieces of his guitar that where on the floor, and the strings still attached to the broke neck. "What's wrong?" Dorimon hopped on to his shoulder.

Carlos walked towards the unconscious thug. "Nothing, it's just that he has something that belongs to me." he stuck his hands down his shorts' pockets and pulled out a couple the money he had taken away from him. He saw his face, that same facial expression of pain. The one he hated to see on other people. Even on this bully. "Brother..." Carlos called out tentatively.

"What izzit?" he asked.

"You err... healed me...right?" he inquired.

Dorimon nodded.

"Can you heal him?"

Dorimon was slightly taken aback by this. His brother wanted him to heal some that he took down. "What? He was kicking your bootie and you want me to make him better?"

Carlos nodded. "My mom once said that...that God forgives everything and everyone. We as his children should too."

Dorimon was confused. He never heard of anyone that went by the name of 'God'. To little Dorimon God was a relative he hadn't met or something. But even if Dorimon wanted to help this person, he couldn't. He gave him the last leftover energy he had stored inside his Digi-egg. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Carlos sighed. He tried. "That's ok. I'm sure he'll be ok...I hope..." He saw it, his brother's pick on the floor, next to what used to be his guitar. _"Brother...I'm sorry..."_ he picked it up and held it against his chest. The last thing that he had that used to belong to his brother.

"What's that?" Dorimon asked.

"It's a pick. You use it to play Guitar or Bass." a small 'O' sufficed that Dorimon didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well we should get going." Carlos said, placing the small object inside his pocket. "The quickest way to get there is by bus. It should leave us pretty close."

Dorimon jumped on to his shoulder. "K', let's go"

Carlos pivoted from the bakery and towards lively area once more. His stomach was going to have to hold out a little longer. He could only hope that the bigger brother that Dorimon spoke of had food.

He walked towards the lively area once more, this time, with Dorimon holding on to his shoulder, but even with the piped sized Digital Monster on his side, no one payed any attention to him. The duo came to a pole that read 'Mexico City Transit System'

A growl broke the silence between the two unusual brothers. Carlos felt himself turn red in embarrassment, his stomach wasn't happy with waiting for food again.

Dorimon smiled and laughed lightly. "Your tummy is hungry."

As soon as he spoke the rest of the people waiting for a ride freaked. "Did you hear that?" A chubby women cried behind them. "It talked."

Dorimon forgot that humans weren't aware of talking Digital Monsters. It all hit him now that this women was terrified. "Ehh...No I didn't?" he managed to get out.

The other people waiting for the bus heard him this time and ran. Screaming out the same thing one of the bullies called him. The Devil's Dog.

Carlos watched the small group of people run. It's funny how people can run fast when they are afraid. "I don't think it's a good idea if we talk when people are around." He took the small Digimon into his arms. "So why don't you pretend to be a toy." Carlos implied.

Dorimon groaned. "Aww...Oh ok." Dorimon now remained motionless. Even his breathing was not noticeable.

The bus arrived after a few minutes. The buss pulled over in front of them and the first thing the bus driver did is point at the big bold letters on a sign '**No Animals Allowed**' Carlos gave him an unconvincing smile. "No, senior, este es un Jugete de Peluche" Carlos held the in-training Digimon out to the Bus driver to examine.

White and purple fur are not a very common on dogs. "Okay very gud, very gud." The bus driver replied in English. Though he sounded as if he where trying to trick immigration with his bad English. Carlos used up three dollars from the money he earned and sat all the way in the back, next to, what appeared to be a, drummer. He had a pair of drum sticks with him and a drum symbol on the other hand.

The young man took a close look at what he was carrying. "That's a weird plush toy you got there kiddo."

Carlos stared into his emerald green eyes covered with strands of his blond hair. He clearly wasn't Mexican. And he didn't want to talk about Dorimon because he feared he might accidentally say something that he wasn't suppose to "Eh...perdon, no entiendo Ingles."

The blonde man smiled nervously. "Oh...err...uhh..Bueno Jugete...?" He was in luck. This person must have been a tourist of some sort. He stood up almost immediately. "Sorry this is my stop. Nice knowing you kid." he ran to the back door and got off.

"Bye." he said and sat quietly in peace and stared out the window. He had the bus to himself. He slowly closed his eyes and decided to take a nap.

The wheezing sound of the bus began to fade. And the sounds of screams and gun fire replaced it. Carlos opened his eyes to see the same man pull the trigger of his hand gun. Again he watched '_that man'_ fall lifeless to the pool of blood that belonged to that man's son. Both where dead, there was no doubt about it. The face of the man that shot the two individuals was burnt into his memory. Dark brown eyes, broken nose, fat and lastly, the scar on his hand that he used to pull the trigger. Him and his group of body guards. The people who killed these two people who meant so much to him.

"Ey, muchaho!" the loud call of the bus driver awoke him. "Ultima parada." (Translation: Hey kid, Last Stop)

Carlos glanced at Dorimon, who had been trying to wake him up without being spotted by the bus driver. "Perdon." quickly he got up and left through the front door.

"Bigger brother said that he'll be waiting for us in that mountain." Dorimon said as they walked out the bus.

The bus driver knew that wasn't a toy, however to hear him talk, that's what got to him. He was got so freaked out he released the brakes and began to roll back down the hill where the last stop was.

Carlos and Dorimon watched as the bus roll backwards, and the bus driver trying to put his foot on the brakes. _"Maybe he's late for dinner..."_ Carlos thought to himself as he saw the bus come to a hard stop. "Well let's get moving." Carlos turned his attention to the mountain that Dorimon had pointed at.

The walked down the dark roadside, with nothing but the moon's light to guide them. After a few minutes of walking through the road they came to a stop at 'the' mountain.

"It's this one, right?" Carlos asked, mainly because he didn't want to walk up and back down the mountain.

"Yeah, come on, I'll race you to the top." Dorimon bounced off his shoulder and into the dirty.

Before he could answer, his stomach growled again. "...Sorry but I really need something to eat."

"Don't worry, mama and papa always have food...I think.." Dorimon sweatdropped, he wasn't sure at all if they had food back in the temporal Dimension.

"Well, we'll find out, now come on, let's go." Carlos began to walk ahead.

"_I guess this means we aren't racing..." _Dorimon followed Carlos from behind, both starting their hike up the rather steep mountain.

The hike was a silent one, all that could be heard was the sounds of crickets, and Dorimon's breath, as he jumped over the fallen logs, small gaps or any other obstacle. Again Carlos' memory began to sink back to his family.

**-Flashback-**

A short little boy of the age of six watched his older brother play the heavy riffs on his electric guitar. The young brother was hooked. He stared at his older brother play guitar like a cat with his eyes at a peculiar light on the wall. His brother handed him the pick and the electric guitar that was just a bit taller than the young boy.

"Put your fingers here." the older brother slided his younger brother's hand through the strings and top of the neck. "This is a G cord" at that the younger brother strummed it with his small fingers, softly. And followed it up with a small rhythm.

"Good job, kid. You're going to be as good as me one of these days. Just you wait and see."

"Eduardo, Carlos, dinner's ready." their mother yelled from the dinning room.

Carlos, the young boy smiled, he was always smiling, that's why his mother's friends liked him. He dashed to the dinning room, his brother following close behind.

"What where you two doing?" their father asked, trying to stir up a conversation in the dinner table.

"Oh, I was teaching him how to play guitar." answered his brother as he took a seat on the smooth wooden chair.

"That so sweet of you." their mother said, serving up some fried rice and beans. "Carlos. Always remember that teaching others what you know is always helpful and good for everyone. Setting a good example is good for your conscious and it's good for the community." she lectured, handing Carlos a grilled piece of chicken leg.

"Yeah, helping is always good." his father added. "If you help people in their time of need, or any time, they'll do the same for you. Just have faith in others as you do to yourself and never let greed get the best of you."

"Kay" answered the little boy. The family said grace and began their feast.

**-End Flashback-**

It was hard for Carlos to believe that it had been four years since his family died. His parent's were only children, so he didn't have any aunts or other relatives. He was alone in the world. His father and brother murdered before his eyes and his mother taken by those awful men, presumably for their amusement. Though the police report, stated that she was murdered a few days later. Four years of living off crumbs, barely making it through a single day. He had no friends, no family, no one to comfort his pain. Maybe this was a second chance, a second chance to live again.

"_Mom...dad...Edward...is this your blessing?"_ he wondered. For him, his life had ended along with his family's. He was robbed of his innocence and family. Left to die.

Dorimon hopped atop a tree log where he faced Carlos. "Brother, we made it." he stated, but Carlos kept on walking. "Brother?" her ran towards him. "BROTHER! WE MADE IT!" he squeaked loudly. At that Carlos stopped and realized that he had made it to the top. That was quick.

"Sorry...I think my hunger is getting to me." he lied. It was the thought of his family that was getting to him, again.

Dorimon sensed that he was lying, but before he could say anything, something sparkled off the floor, that caught his eye. He dashed to it and saw that it was it. The Digivice. "Look, Look!" he called out Carlos excitedly. "It's a Digivice!"

Carlos walked to the hopping Digimon and picked up the Digivice. "Digi-what? Digivice? What's that?"

Dorimon however ignored him. "And I bet it's yours." he stated.

Carlos was starting to feel confused, again. "Well what-

"Nightmare Shocker!" a loud yell followed by a small explosion cut Carlos' question short. The peculiar wave barely missed them.

"Look out." he stood protectively in front of his human partner. He watched two figures sneak out from the trees. "Those are Vilemon, be careful, they're small meanies."

One of the Vilemon frowned. "We're not small, we're just ...Agh never mind, gives us the Digivice and we'll spare you. Tiny." The taller Vilemon taunted, even though he was smaller in size than Carlos, he was still taller than Dorimon.

Dorimon frowned deeper than before. "I'm not tiny!" he snapped "Metal Drop!" he rushed at the two Digimon who quickly and easily avoided his attack.

"Dorimon, stop!" Carlos yelled. "Look, he doesn't really want to fight you. So why don't we work something out?" Carlos offered with a nervous smile.

The Vilemon smirked at him. "But we do want to fight. Nightmare Shocker!"

Carlos saw the attack coming, but he didn't know what to do, it was too fast. "Watch out!" yelled Dorimon

A huge cloud of dirt and dust was caused by the attack. A figure in the cloud began to walk out. A strange aura emitting from his hand. "Dorimon Digivolve!" with the aura in his hand, he struck his Digivice, causing it to release a massive amount of energy that was aimed directly at Dorimon.

"**Dorimon Digivolve too...Dorumon**." a tall furry dinosaur-like Digimon stood tall in front of the two Vilemon. 'Tiny', had just gotten his growth spurt. "Metal Cannon!" he fired a single metallic orb at the two Vilemon.

The duo tripped backwards, barely avoiding the hit of the powerful orb.

Dorumon saw that this was the best time to strike, their opponents where down and incapable. "Dash-

"-Stop!" Carlos came in between the two Vilemon and Dorumon. Dorumon couldn't stop, he fired it, but managed to redirect the attack slightly off course, barely missing them.

"Why?" Dorumon asked.

"Because, mom said that we can't take away someone's life. It's not up to us, and we must use it as a last resort to save an innocent life." he answered, and walked to Dorumon. Funny that Dorimon was capable of fitting in his hand but Dorumon was slightly taller than him. Carlos rubbed his shiny red gem. "Entiendes?" he asked.

Dorumon nodded, without knowing what Carlos just said. "Ok."

"Phew, I thought that we where going to be checking out." the shorter Vilemon sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be taken out like that. By the way, you two passed." the taller Vilemon stated getting the attention of both Carlos and Dorumon.

"What?" they asked in unison

"This. It was a test that Omnimon told us to give you. You passed." the taller Vilemon took to the sky. "And now, let's go get some food. Wadaya say fangs?" he called out the shorter Vilemon.

The short Vilemon followed him to the sky. "Good idea vile, I could use something to eat." both faced the city. "Look out earth, here come the Vilemon!" they yelled out and flew away into the skies of the city with.

"Ehh...okaaa..." Dorumon and Carlos sweatdropped.

"So, I see Arceumon chose wisely." a voice from behind the two, piped in. both turned to see a tall armored person, two heads for hands and a long cape that nearly touched the ground. "You have strength, courage and most importantly, you have the trait that Arceumon chose you for, Compassion."

Carlos back away from the tall armored Digimon "W-who are y-you?" He was scared, this guy didn't look like no pushover.

"Big Brother!" Dorumon jumped and tackled Omnimon in the chest. "I did what you told me. See."

Dorumon's first assignment and he had completed it without many troubles. "Yeah, good job kid." he saw Carlos slowly approach him.

If Dorumon could trust this guy then so could he. "Hi...ehh...sorry for the way I acted just now."

Omnimon nodded. "Don't worry, I know that humans can be rather skeptical. And I see that you managed to get Dorumon to Digivolve. How did you do it without having any knowledge on the Digivice or the DigiSoul?"

Carlos shrugged. "Dunno, I kinda felt weird when I touched this." he pulled out the odd device that Dorumon had found

"I see...well let's get going...brother." Omnimon pulled out his sword and oped a portal by merely circling his blade in the air. He walked in without waiting. _"I really hope that Ophanimon and Seraphimon are good at parenting...I'd hate to think of the alternative..."_

Carlos stared at the odd portal. It shun in green and blue. "You're not scared. Are you?" Dorumon half taunted.

"I...Ehh...a little...but I guess I can go." he ran to the portal, wanting to get this over quickly, and get some food in his stomach.

"Cheater!" Dorumon began to tail his human partner. "You won't beat me."

_**-Temporal Dimension-**_

a bright light shun over the lushes scenery of the Temporal Dimension. Carlos could only stare in awe at the ever expanding beauty of the grounds he stood upon. A place where greed and arrogance was absent.

"Welcome to the Temporal Dimension, this is a sacred dimension where only a few have set foot on." Omnimon announced.

"Dimension?" Carlos asked in awe. "What do you mean." at the moment he was taking in the beautiful view, it was hard for him to believe to be in one place one minute and another, the next.

"Dimension; another place that is side by side to your universe, as in a parallel universe." Omnimon answered.

Carlos walked around the grass and allowed the cool breeze to caress his dirty face. The air was so fresh and the light of the sun was warm. The perfect weather.

"So you are Carlos."

Carlos turned around to face the new voice, but saw no one but Omnimon and Dorumon.

"I see that Arceumon chose wisely, but then again, he always does."

he heard the voice again, but this time he faced upward to the sky and saw a angel like figure with eight radiant wings and armor that slightly reflected the sun's light. The angel figure descended to Carlos who was at least three times the size of Carlos.

Carlos took a couple of steps back. As angelic as this new individual looked, his armor gave him an intimidating look. He took one final step until he bumped into something hard. He turned to see another angelic looking person, but this one was defiantly a female.

"Hello there." she said kindly and knelt down to his height. Though she was somewhat shorter than the other angel, she was still much taller than Carlos. "I know he seems a bit scary but he's really nice." she said with a noticeable gentle smile.

(A/N: Remember what I said, Carlos/Cecil is not that tall, more like Izzy when he was in the Adventure Season.)

Carlos stared at her, he felt that he could trust her, her voice was just that caring and motherly. If it weren't for her armor, Carlos would swear that his real mother was talking to him.

"M-my name is Carlos...nice to meet you." he introduced himself shyly.

He felt someone approach him. "I am Seraphimon, one of the Digital Guardians and I am sorry to have scared you." he apologized knelt down as well.

"Don't be, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did without even knowing you."

Seraphimon smiled, this boy who Arceumon chose was very kind.

Thunk- Seraphimon felt Dorumon tackled him from behind. "Dad I found him all by myself. Pretty cool, huh."

Seraphimon, smiled at Dorumon. Then it hit him, he had Digivolved. "Yes, but how did you Digivolve?"

Ophanimon and Omnimon stared at him, waiting for his reply. "I dunno? But maybe brother knows."

The three Digital Guardians turned to Carlos.

"Who me?" he pointed at himself. The others nodded. "Well I used this Digi-thingy but I heard someone tell me to use the force that I felt and strike my Digivice" he answered.

"Someone?"

"Yeah. He said that he chose me to change the destiny of the Digital Universe and the Digi...err...destiny or destined...Digidestined or something like that."

"Arceumon" the three said at once.

"Granpa Arceumon?"

"Yeah him...wait... Who's he?" he asked, he heard from Dorumon that Arceumon had entrusted them with the future of some sort, but that's about it.

Omnimon decided to take this one. "Arceumon was the Protector and Overseer of the Digital Universe, a different Dimension that was created by data from inside Earth's Communication Networks. I'll let Seraphimon explain that to you with more detail later. Arceumon was the defender of peace and not to long ago he was defeated by his evil counter part, Damiemon. Damiemon will stop it nothing, until he sees his goal through to the end and unfortunately we don't know what that goal is. However Arceumon gave his life up so that you could carry forth his entire essence and powers, in the form of this crest." He pointed at Seraphimon who held out the small white object in his hand.

"That crest is the Crest Of Compassion, the trait which Arceumon chose you to wield using his powers. If you choose to merge with this crest, then you'll receive powers that will help put an end to the evil, that is Damiemon." he saw Carlos slowly form a smile, a smile that seemed appreciative about this. That smile that some get when they are able to make a difference. "However, we are suppose to ask you to thoroughly consider this." at this, Carlos' smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Ophanimon placed her hand on Carlos' shoulder, she felt that this was going to be a harsh side-effect. "Carlos...if you merge with this crest...you'll have to become half Digital..."

"So? What so bad about that?" he asks, obviously in the dark about the half Digital-Human Hybrid thing.

Seraphimon decided to finish up, seeing as how Ophanimon was having a hard time getting the words out. "It means that presumably, around the age of twenty or twenty-one, you'll retain your youth, meaning that you won't die...naturally. The only way you'll be able to die is if some... kills you..."

just as expected, Carlos was left eye-widened. Horror and uncertainty began to arise inside Carlos' head.

"If you choose to decline, we'll send you back to earth, without asking for a why. Dorumon will accompany you for the rest of your life to protect you. Remember, you have no obligation to help us. The Decision is up to you."

Carlos collapsed on his butt and pondered about this. All his life he was taught to be considerate and helpful, but at the cost of being physically dehumanized and turned into what he would be called in earth- a freak show? But then again, there are others who would see him as a hero and look up to him for goodness. His decision could save as well as end many lives.

He kept on thinking about it, his life basically ended along with his family's, and now he was being offering a second chance to make difference, to make something of himself, from these kind Digital beings. One who has already labeled him as a brother. A new start for him and possibly the start of a new family. Selfishness had not become of him, nor has the idea of inconsideration come to his mind.

"Brother...are you ok?" Dorumon asked, waving his small claw back and forth.

Carlos stood up and nodded. _"Mom...dad...Eduardo...I'm doing this for you..."_ a small smile formed on his dirty face. "Brother, I hope you can put up with me, cause I'm staying with you guys."

Dorumon lunged himself at Carlos who received him with an embrace. Both fell to the ground. "I knew you would say yes."

Seraphimon and Ophanimon watched the two play around in the lush grass. Like two young brothers. Seraphimon slowly faced Ophanimon and vice versa. The two smiled at each other, and like a family moment, the two brothers where playing and their parents watched over them, while the older brother wondered if his two younger siblings where insane.

"We're a small family" Dorumon stated with joy.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon darted their attention to Dorumon. They clearly reassembled a family. "I think we are." both said in unison.

Seraphimon turned to Carlos. "Here you go, this now belongs to you." he said with the Crest Of Compassion in hand.

Carlos looked at it and smiled. "Thanks...dad..." he took the crest from the blushing arch angel. He wasn't expecting another kid anytime soon.

Carlos held the white object and stared at the small symbol on it. It nearly represented a medal of some sort.

Out of nowhere the crest began to glow in a bright light. "I think I broke it."

"No, it's merging." Seraphimon corrected. Dorumon was pushed out of Carlos' way and the light evoked him in the form of a large egg of light.

"What's happening!" yelled Carlos from inside the egg-like barrier.

"Don't worry it's normal... I think." Omnimon whispered his last words.

A cry of anguish was heard again and the egg's glow intensified and the egg slightly ascended a few feet off the ground. Feathers of light began to come off the egg as well, but from the inside. A final scream ended the glowing show and Carlos fell to the floor. The four Digimon quickly rushed to his aid but encountered a surprising development.

* * *

Well as you can see, I've slightly improved since the last time, but remember that I am busy. Like up the butt busy. I will continue to revise and post up new chapters. For new readers, check out the second saga that is a prelude to the anticipated Corruption Of Minds.


	3. A New Ally A Secret Revealed

Chapter 3

A New Ally! A Secret Revealed!

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own nothing, not even my onw tiny brain.

* * *

Carlos had fallen to the lush grass not moving an inch as the four Digimon rushed to his aid, they notice something was not the same with Carlos's physical appearance.

"Uhh what happened?" Carlos slowly got up. His new family just looks at him unable to respond.

"What's wrong…?" Carlos asked. "Go look at the lake Carlos" Ophanimon managed to say. Carlos quickly walked over to the lake and looked at his reflection. His eyes widened to what he saw. White hair, Light colored skin, light blue eyes and 8 Shining wings.

"Dad what's going on? What's happened to me" Carlos then noticed he was not wearing any clothes.

"Well were not sure, but I think you know" Seraphimon stated

"Huh? but…" Carlos fell silent closing his eyes. He seemed to be focusing on the remnants of Arceumon's knowledge. "Thanks Arceumon" he said quietly. "Well I guess we should start training for the arrival of the Digidestined" Carlos said.

"Well if you say so brother but please put some clothes on" Dorumon said, looking away from his 'brother'

Carlos's already had in mind what he wanted all he had to do is create it. His radiant wings covered his body and gave a bright glow

"Well what do you think" Carlos revealed his new golden Digizoid armor (Magnamon's armor but without the head protection)

"Astounding" Omnimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon gazed

"Astoun- what? It's just cool" Dorumon said sounding a bit jealous

"Carlos you look tired you should rest" Ophanimon implied

"I am a bit tired but I need to explain something that Arceumon never had a chance to" Carlos said

"What is it about" Omnimon asked

"It's about the Digidestined. We need to start training so we may be able to watch over them 2 years from now, when they depart to Planet Infinity to undergo Arceumon's test that he himself managed to order before his passing. But we need to commence our search on the girl who will wield the Crest of Faith who has both Crest and Digivice but does not have her Digimon partner; we must find her first" Carlos explained and gave a weak sigh

"But how was she able to get her crest" Omnimon quired angrily, not understanding how she had gotten both the Crest and the Digivice

"Well... I am not really sure on that one but I sensed the powers of Light and Hope…maybe there is a connection. But that does not matter right now, we have to find the wielder of faith Before Damiemon finds her." Carlos said with an expression of anger

"Damiemon knows about the child of Faith?" Seraphimon asked

"I am afraid so but he is unable to travel to earth. Since he's trying to use a digital port/gate which seemed to be blocked by some people who are aware that Digimon are trying to migrate to earth for refuge from Damiemon. But Damiemon will find a way I know he will find a way to enter Earth or at least get his followers to do so." Carlos replied

"I don't seem to understand how we were able to open a portal to earth?" Ophanimon questioned

"That's rather simple; we all have the ability to open portals to any dimension thanks to Arceumon but Damiemon does not wield this ability like we do" Carlos explained

"Well that's enough talking for now. Mom, dad you stay here and enjoy yourselves me and my brothers will go and search for her. ok" Carlos said cheerfully

"Uhh we should"- "Yeah brother that sounds like a good idea" Omnimon Interrupted Seraphimon

"Good. We need to search in California…to the south of California that is where I last sense her. Come on let's go" Carlos said opening a portal to earth and quickly left the Temporal Dimension

"Have fun you two" Omnimon chuckled "We'll be back mom" Dorumon said following Omnimon through the portal.

Both Digimon were left alone and both were silent looking at the Lush grass. Seraphimon grew tired of the silence and decided to Speak up "O-Ophanimon Do you want something to eat" Seraphimon nervously asked

"W-why don't we go look for something to eat" Ophanimon Suggest "Ok" Seraphimon replied and walked side by side with Ophanimon.

-Back to Earth-

"Hey Carlos why did we have to arrive in a city" Omnimon asked, gazing around the lights that came from the city streets and buildings

"Well I wanted to see what was the big fuss about the city of angels (meaning L.A.) but hey at least the night sky makes the lights pretty." Carlos responded

"Well we better start searching." Omnimon turned away from the city faced Carlos and Dorumon, who was next to him

"Yeah I guess you right….let's see Omnimon you take the east section of the mountains to the north of here and I'll take the west .sounds-" A loud explosion interrupted Carlos. All three of the stood to the edge to check out what just happened.

"What in the world is that" Dorumon looked down at the black creature that was as tall as a bus.

"I don't know…but it's attacking innocent people and we have to stop it!" Carlos stated, clenching his fists in anger "Omni you go search for the child of faith, me Dorumon will take care of this…Dorumon you ready" Carlos pulled out his Digivice

"Like you even have to ask...**Dorumon Digivolve to Dorugamon….** " Dorugamon roared

"Take care Carlos" Omnimon launched like a missile to the mountains

"Count on it…hey Bro let's go" Carlos and Dorugamon jumped of the building, while they were falling, Carlos quickly put on the armor's helmet, to make sure wasn't indentify. (A/N: Just so you know, they were standing on the talles building)they landed in front of the beast. Some people stopped to see what was, only to see a another beast and a golden armored shorty, with wings.

"Power Metal!!" Dorugamon attacked managing to get the beast's attention, who was attacking a bus.

"Hold up bro let's try reasoning with it… why do you attack these people" Carlos questioned, but the beast attacked him though he was able to evade it. seeing this, the spectators began to run away from the site.

"Look we don't want to attack but we will if we have to defend these people" Carlos warned. This seemed to just frustrate the creature, thus making the creature attack the people who were running away at this point.

"Power metal" "Magna Blast" Dorugamon and Carlos attacked. The creature was stunned for a second but kept on thrashing about. Luckily all the people had evacuated the Pershing Square area.

"Wow this thing knows how to take a hit" "I know bro but let's-

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon came from the sky and attacked the four legged beast on the Spine. The beast was thrown into the air by Omnimon "Supreme Cannon" He blasted at the beast turning it into nothing but ashes. Carlos seemed upset that the beast had to be destroyed but there was really no alternative.

"Let's get out of here brothers" Carlos Said ascending to the sky followed by Dorugamon and Omnimon. Before anyone can actually spot them

_"I sometimes wish there was another way"._ Carlos though. "By the way Omni how did you know we needed your help" Carlos asked monotonously.

"I didn't I just came to tell you that I found the girl up in the mountains sleeping in a cave. I think she ran away from home" Omnimon said as he continued to fly

"Great Job Omni. But how did you find her so fast….never mind let's just get there" Carlos rushed but Omnimon was still in front

After a minute or so Omnimon began to descend until he landed and pointed to a small cave. Carlos, knew why Omnimon went to get him; he wasn't small enough to fit inside.

He went inside and the cave seemed to have gotten big enough to actually stand up. Carlos spotted the young girl sleeping in a sleeping bag. Carlos was captivated by her beauty, long brown wavy hair, light brown skin, even though her sweater seemed pretty worn out and she was quite dirty.

Carlos walked up to where she was sleeping; He gently nudged her until she quickly awoke and turned to Carlos. She was frighten (he was still wearing his Magnamon armor) and she leaned against the end of the cave.

"Who are you and what do you want!" she cried out fearfully

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you" Carlos stated calmly and gently, though he noticed the crest around her neck

"Then what do you want" she asked sounding a bit calm

"Uhh well I have something for you but first I need to talk to your parents" Carlos said trying to find out what happened to her parents

"Why do you need to talk to my parents!?" She asked... more like snapped Carlos remained silence."Well?"

"I think you should come outside that way I can explain this situation better" Carlos kneeled down and walked outside the cave. The girl hesitantly followed him. When she arrived outside she screamed but was silenced by Carlos who put her hand around her mouth.

"Listen to me, they are my brothers….they will not harm you so please I beg of you to listen to me." Carlos said and after feeling that the girl was calm. He released her and let her catch her breath.

-Not too far away in a camp site-

"Hey did you hear that Lance?" "Yeah Wallace it sounded like a girl was screaming for help. Call the police and I'll go check this out" The man picked up his rifle and walked to where the scream was heard as the other man dialed the police

-Back to Carlos and the others-

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Carlos" Carlos removed his helmet

"I am Dorugamon" He startled her a bit.

"And I am Omnimon" Omnimon sounded like a gentlemen just then. The girl seemed a little intimidated more by Dorugamon than by Omnimon

"M-my name is Rose" she managed to say, shyly

"Rose the thing you wear around your neck is a very precious artifact containing pure power. The crest of Faith. Come with us and we'll explain everything, I promise we won't hurt you and if you want nothing to do with this, we'll never come near you again. But at least come with us to pick up your partner" Carlos said staring at her in her hazel eyes.

"Ok" She replied. Carlos then heard a noise "big bro hide you too little bro" Carlos whispered clearly. Both Digimon hid, one under a lot of thorns and the other one on top of a tree.

"YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER" A man shouted pointing his rifle at Carlos. He gulped suddenly remembering that day all those years ago.

shaking that memory off he replied "What? This is all a misunderstanding sir we-" "DON'T MOVE. MOVE AGAIN AND I'LL SHOOT" With that Carlos backed away a little

"Hey mister I am ok please stop pointing the gun at him" Rose spoke up. Carlos was surprised; he was not expecting her to defend him.

"Are you sure" he did not shout this time.

"Yes he's my friend" She responded. Thus the camper but down his weapon.

"Thanks for that" Carlos said. "It was nothing" She smiled.

"Hey isn't it a bit too late for you kids to be here at night….and what's with the costume kid" He asked Carlos.

this made him curious "Sir what day and year is it" Carlos asked politely

"Uhh it October 19 1997, 7:43PM why, don't you have a calendar at home kid?"

_So I was right the Digidestined are going to depart in 1999 of August 1._ Carlos mentally noted.

"So hey kid what's with this weird costume" The man asked

"This Is Golden Digizoid armor……… Hey Brothers I think we should get going!" Carlos called out.

"Finally I thought I was going to be stuck on that tree for the rest of my life" Dorugamon Sarcastically commented. The camper quickly picked up his rifle and pointed at Dorugamon but was blocked by Omnimon.

"What are you" He asked everyone

"Well I can't really say." Carlos Revealed his Radiant wings. In doing so the Camper calmed down. most likely thinking that they were angels

"We need to leave now and it is best if you don't tell anyone about this" Carlos stated

"Sure whatever you say" The camper began to walk away, muttering 'angels' on his way back to the camp sight

"Well Rose are you ready to go" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I am ready" She replied. Thus Carlos opened a portal and escorted her in and arrived at the exact same place they were in before they left to earth; in the Temporal Dimension. Rose gazed at the beautiful landscape. "This is beautiful…. Like a beautiful dream" she said

"I know..." he said staring off into her hazel eyes "but where's mom and dad." Carlos said , realizing that it was weird to stare at someone, not to mention rude. (at least I think so)

"Uhh...there they are" Omnimon pointed at the lake's shore. Both Seraphimon and Ophanimon appeared to have been sleeping. "I'll go wake them up" Omnimon jumped towards them... "Hey wake up. We found the child of faith" Omnimon shook Seraphimon and Ophanimon harshly; waking both Digimon up with.

"Well about time you two. Carlos wants to introduce you to the child of faith…….by the way, why were you-" Omnimon couldn't finish. Both Seraphimon and Ophanimon left to see Carlos. _Well I guess I was right all along_ Omnimon told himself

"Everyone gather around I have several things I want to tell you…..first of all I want to talk about my birth family and how I came to live on the streets before you met me…..4 years ago I had a normal and great life….with my mom... Alondra… my brother Edward…..and my dad…Ceaser…we were having financial problems and where going to get kicked out of the house and into the streets but then my dad made the mistake of borrowing money….from the wrong people…two weeks later a gang of people came to our house…My brother hid me in the closet telling me to not make a sound. I listened and stayed their……but what I saw was horrible…….M-my father h-had been shoot in the head and my brother was beaten to a pulp then killed…..as for my mom……she…..she was taken by those monsters….I…I have not spoken of this until today….." Carlos's face was now covered in tears.

The three Digimon were shocked by what Carlos had just revealed to them. Rose was horrified to what Carlos had just said…..as if it had happened to her instead of him.

"Carlos we can't begin to understand your agony….but why didn't you seek help" Ophanimon asked.

"After that had happened, I couldn't seem to trust anyone….that is why I ran away from the orphanage ….but know I found you…..My family, someone that I can trust….now I won't have to face my problems alone because I have you; mom, dad, my brothers and maybe even Rose." Carlos looked over at her with a smile. tears still running down his face

"Uhh sure I'll help in any way I can but you still haven't told me why I am here" She asked.

"Ohh yeah I almost forgot, follow me" Carlos said cleaning his face from the tears then noticed she was looking at Seraphimon a lot. "Hey what's wrong? Carlos asked

"What is he" She whispered

"He's a divine Angel Digimon and so is she…" he pointed at Ophanimon "they are my mom and dad" Carlos whispered

"You know Carlos I can hear you. Why didn't you not explain to her what Digimon are?" Seraphimon asked who was sitting next to Rose

"I guess I forgot. I'll tell her after her crest opens her Digi-egg. Now Come on rose" Carlos walked towards where the egg was placed. Rose closely followed

"C-Carlos how did you manage to survive on your own for all those years" She hesitantly asked hoping not make him sad. Carlos stopped; he turned around to look at her.

"Well….my brother told me that life is precious and we must not take our life for granted. He also said follow your dreams but make sure you don't hurt anyone you care about or ignore others. I just use those thoughts to keep going on with my life……You….you lost your family too……right" Carlos asked, Noticing a tear running down her face.

"Y-yes but I lost my family a w-week ago…..we were coming back from my grandmother's house in a car….it was r-raining, my father was driving on a mountain road then t-there was a truck coming directly to us. My f-father tried to stop but we slid off the road….all I remember is rolling down a hill side and my m-mom…. holding me tight to protect me….after the car had stopped moving I noticed the car was upside-down; my mom had suffered a really bad injury to the head….she had sacrificed herself to make sure I did not get hurt. I crawled out the car and ran …..Then there was…a burst of flames and a loud noise but I just kept running in horror…ever since…..I've been living in that cave that you found me in." Rose cried

"Rose you're no longer alone you have us…..but before I say anything else I want you to come with me" Carlos smiled and extended his hand. Rose cleaned the tears of her face and took his hand knowing that he knew how she felt. They walked until they reached The Digi-egg that was placed on top of a bowl.

"This is your partner." Carlos lifted the Digi-egg and handed it to Rose

"My Partner? But this"- The egg began to glow along with her crest, stopping Rose from saying anything. Rose placed the egg on the floor revealing Moonmon

"Congratulations Moonmon is your new partner." Carlos looked at the small Digimon. Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Omnimon and Dorumon (De-Digivolved from Dorugamon) kept their distance until the Digimon talked; they did not want to be mistaken for a parent anymore.

"Rose is that you….it is!! I've been waiting for you for a long time" Moonmon hopped out of its egg shell

"You've been waiting for me? Why?" She asked picking up the little Digimon

"I believe I can answer that Rose. You see she was created by the Crest of Faith thus the egg hatch when it came to close contact to the Crest…. Rose this Digimon is your partner for life………… but I need to ask you something" Carlos said the last words with seriousness. Seraphimon, Ophanimon Omnimon and Dorumon walked up to them to listen to her decision.

"Uhh what's wrong?" She asked

"Rose we need your help and without your help we might not be able to stand a chance against an evil Digimon known as Damiemon, he is a relentless and powerful Digimon. We are planning to form a resistance army and defeat Damiemon to bring peace to the Digital Universe but as you can see….we've just started today. You and I are the some of the only ones capable of completely merging with our crest completely, using their power to our will. Making us the most powerful beings in two worlds, with the right armor and everything, but I need your decision to merge you with your crest rose." Carlos said

"Why? Is it bad?" she asked sounding a bit scared

"Well sort of. Aside from getting great power….you retain your youth once you reach the age of 20 meaning that you will live until…well forever…..or until you get destroyed…Your physical appearance might change just like mine did. That is why we need your decision…..if you choose to decline we'll send you back to where we picked you up but we'll leave Moonmon with you so she can try and protect you. So Rose…what will your decision be" Carlos asked, his voice full of seriousness.

Rose was quiet and looked confused; was she willing to spend and eternity protecting a universe she was not familiar with…but then again if she declined she would be sent back to earth with Moonmon and live out the rest of her life in hiding.

Carlos stared at her, noticing that she was struggling to come up with her decision.

_"If I go back, then I'll go back to living in that cave...and Moonmon is going to suffer along with me...mom...dad...what should I do? I feel so helpless without you..."_She drifted off into a bast memory

* * *

**Flashback**

"Rose? Sweety, it's dinner time." a young looking woman with blond hair called out, off her porch.

"Coming!" a brown-haired 8 year old, yelled back cheerfully. she emerged from the small garden of roses.

"sweety you know what you're daddy said. 'no going into the garden after five." her mother reminded her.

"Sorry." she apologized as she walked up the stairs into her house.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, but next time tell me ok." she said playfully.

"k' mommy" she replied happily and made her way to the dinner table where, there was chicken, with peas and Rice on her plate, followed by a small salad and orange juice. she also noticed her father's food, but he was no where to be seen

"Mommy...wheres daddy?" she asked looking around.

a loud engine rev was heard outside. "Looks like he's here." her mother stated as she looked out the window. Rose wasted no time and ran out to greet her father with the traditional hug and kiss.

he got out the car and shut the door softly "DADDY!" the young Rose exclaimed happily.

"Princess!" He picked her up, spun her around once before placing her in his shoulder and began to make his way back to the house and up the stairs.

"Daddy why are you late?" she quired in a playful angered tone.

"Ohh sweety, I had to help someone on the road, who had an accident with their car." he answered in a playful apologetic tone. She pouted playfully, before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Honey why are you late?" The young mother quired

"Well you see dear..." he explained how a couple of newly weds had popped a tire, and did not seem to have a spare one, so helped them out.

"Well thats sweet of you." the mother gave him a small peck on the lips. Rose giggled at the site.

"Rose...sweety know that it's always right to help someone in need, but always make sure that they really need it, and make sure you now them and trust them. ok." Her father lectured, in a serious tone

"Ok daddy, I promise" She said with a smile.

**Flashback ends-**

* * *

_"I promise daddy!" _She gave those words one last thought

"Carlos I….I'm staying" She said. Carlos seemed a bit surprised but then again he was expecting that answer

"Are you absolutely positive that is what you want?" Carlos asked

"Yes…I know this is what I want" she replied. In doing so the Crest began to glow and hover around her.

"Now you will merge with your crest" Carlos walked up to her and took her crest from her neck. The Digimon all watched Rose. Moonmon had jumped off Rose's arms knowing that she needed to move. The crest went through Rose's chest; Rose began to show off a vivid white glow off her body. She was clutching her fist and yelling a bit in pain.

"Rose I know it hurts but remember I am here for you" Carlos tried to motivate her to hang in there, from a distance due to the fact that he could not get close to her. The Other Digimon looked at each other trying to figure out what Carlos meant. Though it seemed that by saying that she seemed that she was not in as much pain anymore.

The vivid glow faded and Rose fell to the lush grass. Ophanimon went to aid her while Carlos turned around, blushing to what he had seen.

"Hey Carlos you ok little bro?" Omnimon asked looking at Carlos's scarlet face

"Uhh yeah I am" Carlos sluggishly replied

"Rose are you ok" Ophanimon asked

"Yes…it was an interesting feeling…..HEY WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES" She exclaimed, in embarrassment.

"This happened to Carlos as well but his appearance changed completely and you….you just got eight new wings" Ophanimon responded.

"Huh….Oh how beautiful…but I don't want to be without my clothes" Rose pointed out.

"Rose Focus your energy and create yourself and armor so that we may begin training" Carlos stated with his back turned

"Uhh how?"

"Conceal your body with your wings the focus on the armor you want the give it shape with your power" He replied

"I'll try" She covered her body with her Radiant wings and began to glow. Carlos then turned around and the other Digimon watched with amusement to what was happening. Her wings opened to reveal Rose, Wearing the exact same armor as Carlos. Except hers had Khaki colored spandex that kept her covered.

"Wow nice choice" Carlos complimented

"You think so" She asked shyly

"Yeah. It's great for movement and it looks great on you" Carlos replied making the young girl blush a bit

"Carlos where will we train, I mean we obviously can't train here." Omnimon piped in

"The Dimension of Time. Ten years of training is equal one month of training in any dimension regardless of time flow. Rose Moonmon……Or shall I say Lunamon." Carlos said looking at Lunamon who had Digivolved when Rose merged with the crest. "Are you ready?" Carlos asked. Both nodded in reply

With that Carlos opened a Portal to the Dimension. And so walked in

The Dimension they had entered was a complete opposite of The Temporal Dimension. it was dark, nothing but darkness.

"Carlos are you sure this the right dimension" Ophanimon asked

"Yeah this is the place, the darkness is just an obstacle that is just here to help us with our training…..though we can only stay for ten years and then depart back to our dimension or else we'll be stuck in this dimension for the rest of our days" Carlos replied

"Yes now I remember Arceumon told us about this Dimension. He said that anyone who trains in this dimension must leave after ten years to let the Dimension rest or else it will…..destroy you" Omnimon said

"Exactly, but that is ok…because we need to help out the Digimon in the digital planets but even with these ten years we still won't have enough power to defeat Damiemon. We will have to come back again to train at least 2 more times after this with the Digidestined" Carlos stated

"Who are they?" Rose asked

"They are several people that will help us soon after they are done with their training. Remember the names I am about to mention

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon wielder of the Crest of Courage

Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon wielder of the Crest of Friendship

Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon wielder of the Crest of Love

Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon wielder of the Crest of Sincerity

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Tentomon wielder of the Crest of Knowledge

Joe Kido and Gomamon wielder of the Crest of Reliability

Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Patamon wielder of the Crest of Hope

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Gatomon wielder of the Crest of Light

Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon wielder of the Crest of Kindness

"The following will never have a crest but will still be very powerful Allies" Carlos continued (I've decided to use the Japanese names cause I just realized that I have a friend named cody. meaning that it's to...americanized?)

Daisuke Motomiya and Veemon

Iori Hidaand Armadillomon

Miyako Inoue and Hawkmon

Takato Matsuki and Guilmon

Henry Wong and Terriermon

Rika Nonaka and Renamon

Ryo Akiyama and Monodramon

(These guys too)

Masaru Daimon and Agumon

Tohma H Norstein and Gaomon

Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda and Lalamon

"These People and their Digimon are going to help us out….if they agree to it that is…. But they will be drafted and tested on different planets on the Digital Universe though we can only test several at a time so it might take some time. This is why we will split up in groups. When the day comes only two of us will watch the first group and the other will hold off Damiemon's army from taking over anymore planets in the Digital Universe and try to gather allies as well"

"Very well" "Sure" "Aww ok" "fine" were the responses from them

"Well until then let's start our training…First Basic combat" Carlos Announced

* * *

-Well this is it for this revised chapter, though I am still not sure about the spelling. well anyways, I hope this makes things a bit clear about Rose's decision. and I decided to use the Japanese names for a reason; they sound better in Japanese, and it will make a lot more sense.-


	4. Mutilator

Chapter Four

Mutilator

**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own Digimon or any other thing I mention here.

Well this is the Fourth Chapter and it's on Rose's POV -Ten Years later (1 month in earth)- So on with the Fic

* * *

I had woken up to spot Carlos and Alphamon sparring with one another making the best of our last day in this Overwhelming place. I sometimes wondered why I decided to come along but then I realized that I love him…..Carlos, the only one who understood my pain ten years ago

"Rose you're awake. I am sorry did we wake you up" Carlos asked me with a silly grin on his face

"Nah, hey Carlos what are we doing after this" I asked even though I already knew the answer

"We are going to try and stop Damiemon's army from taking over any more planets. I thought you knew that" He looked at me

"Is there something bothering" He asked

"Well….I was wondering when we could spend some time together…you know just the two of us." I said trying to stay calm

"Rose….Ok Rose we'll go to earth and take the day off but we are going to have to make it up to Alphamon and Dianamon by taking one of their shifts ok." Carlos smiled at me

"Sure" I replied and quickly got on my feet.

"Oh it seems my bro is also a lady's man" Alphamon Joked. I just giggled at his joke

"Hey can it, your embarrassing me bro…" Carlos was blushing ferociously

"Hey you guys Mom and dad want to spar one last time in this Dimension. Well the last time for this session. So what do you say" Omnimon stepped in. I was just glad he did before Alphamon and Carlos started arguing again.

"That sounds like fun" Alphamon seemed a ready to start

"Sure" Carlos replied

"Ok but give me a second to get ready" I agreed to the final sparring session but I needed to get my armor on.

_I still can't believe it. Spending ten years here…..it sure changed everyone except for Carlos. As for me, well I am now trying to move forward and start a new life. I haven't changed in appearance except my hair which I had to cut above my shoulder so it would not get in my way during my training and I still look like a ten year old. Omnimon finally got used to calling Seraphimon and Ophanimon mom and dad. Ophanimon and Seraphimon now share a healthy relationship and are aware of mine and Carlos's as well. Both our Digimon have Digivolved to their respective Mega Levels but seem much more powerful __than any other Digimon….or at least that is what Seraphimon said. But what confuses me most is the fact that me and Carlos still look like a couple of ten year olds, I guess we don't age in this Dimension as well but_- "Hey Rose come, are you ready" Carlos yelled from the distance and broke my thoughts

I then noticed I had my Armor on. It was the Magnamon Golden Digizoid armor. "I am ready" I yelled and rushed to the center of the arena the built.

"This is a pair battle, got it. That means 'no going after other' Alpha." Carlos Looked over at Alphamon

"Hey, I resent your implication bro." Alphamon defended himself

"ENOUGH" Seraphimon stated. And so we bowed and began with our sparring session

Me and Alphamon were going up against Carlos, While Omnimon and Seraphimon were sparring with each other. Ophanimon and Dianamon were simply too fast to watch them spar.

"You guys are way to slow" Carlos taunted me and Alphamon.

"Really….Holy Sword Grade Alpha! Now let's see how cocky you get brother" Alphamon charged at Carlos. I just stared in amusement; the way they fought was like watching a ballerina dance.

"Ooh I felt some air in that one" Carlos kept taunting Alphamon. I noticed Alphamon take a deep breath before attacking once more.

After an hour or so we decided it was time to depart to the Temporal Dimension. Carlos was the one to open the Portal to theTemporal Dimension. We left the Time Dimension,

"It's nice to see something else besides black" I looked around as if it were my first time being here

"I know what you mean Rose…….Ooh mom, dad, Brothers and Dianamon……I promised Rose I'd"- "Say no more, we'll manage without you" Seraphimon Interrupted Carlos. I just smiled at Seraphimon

"Thanks Seraphimon, for understanding and giving Carlos permission to …..You know." I felt a rush of blood to my head.

"No problem, but I suggest you change out of your armor and into something a little more…human" Seraphimon Implied

"I guess so but…..how do we get money? The most I've had was twenty bucks" Carlos now seemed disappointed. Then it hit me

"Hey I got some money in my House back on Earth. Me and Carlos could stop by there first." I implied smiling at Carlos

"You sure" He asked. I nodded in response. Of Course I wanted to go.

"Ok" Carlos opened up a Portal leading to the mountains where they first found me

"Have fun you two" Alphamon chuckled, Carlos just glared at him and went through the portal

_Wow these two act like a couple of seven year olds_ I giggled at my though, as I walked through the portal. The next thing I knew we were back in Earth, the dark clear sky with a full moon was beautiful.

"Hey Rose where do you live" Carlos asked as he held my hand.

"This way" I dragged him towards a hill. I noticed that we did not remove our Armor on the way and taking it off now would not be a good idea. I continued dragging Carlos but then he stopped

"Hey Rose don't you think it would be a good idea if we fly, we do have our armor and your house might be a ways off" Carlos implied. I knew he had a point so I nodded in agreement; we both took to the sky and after a few seconds of fast flying, I stopped Carlos. Pointing down at a pretty big house.

"Wow you live here" Carlos asked as we descended

"Yeah I just hope there is no one there" I replied

"You sure you're ok with being here" He asked.

I know he is worried about me but really, being here did not bother me. "I'm always ok when I am with you" I replied, I noticed that I made him blush. _How cute_ I told myself and smiled at him, he nervously smiled back.

We landed and made sure no one was inside; I picked up the spare key inside a flower pot and opened the door.

"Wait I see someone inside" Carlos whispered but I had already opened the door

"Ugh fool they are going to spot us for sure" A voice was heard.

"Let's get out of here we can find somewhere else to live" Said a different voice.

I quickly turned on the lights to find two black imp like Digimon with wings. "What are you doing in here" I snapped at the two Digimon.

"Were sorry but we came to earth not knowing that we need to pay for everything" responded the smaller imp

"Huh what is all the-…..Vilemon? How have you guys been?" I saw Carlos walking towards the Vilemon

"Carlos? Is that you?" The taller Vilemon's jaw hung

"Yeah it's me so how have you guys been" He responded

I felt guilty now; for treating some of Carlos's friends so rudely.

"We've been ok, but we've should have known that Digimon are not welcomed here" the shorter Vilemon sighed

This made me feel bad because of the way I treated him

"I guess it's not common to see Digimon in Earth but hey I bet if you ask her really nicely you can stay" Carlos pointed at me. I had to for acting like such a jerk

"Pretty please can we stay here?" Both Vilemon were holding on to my legs

"Sure you can. And I am sorry for the way I acted earlier." I tried to get them off my legs

"Thanks but you don't have to apologize. In fact we ought to be the ones apologizing for entering without permission." Both Vilemon had released my legs. I felt them sort of numb

"I tell you what. Let's just forget about it" I smiled at them then felt Carlos but his hand on my shoulder

"That's really nice of you Rose. And uhh well….." Carlos fell silent.

"What's wrong…..Ohh yeah we should get ready huh" I realized that we were missing out on our date. I quickly ran to a corner of the house and opened a door that seemed like another part of the wall. "Carlos come here" I yelled out. Carlos had his wow face on when he looked at my room

"Is this your room" He gazed around all the Stuffed animals I had

"Yeah it is" I walk over and moved all the stuffed animals and dolls I had, to reveal an air shaft

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked. But I did not answer. I pulled out a black iron safe.

"I have my family's saving in here" I said while inputting the combination

"Ohh…..So how much did your family managed to save up" he asked

"I forgot but we were going to buy a house in New Hampshire." I responded and opened the safe.

"Wow there is more green here than in the Temporal Dimension" Carlos joked. I smiled at his joke and got out just enough for our date. I locked the Safe and led Carlos out of the room and locked the door.

"Hey guys we're leaving, just kick back and please don't thrash the place" Carlos had a face that seemed to express Why-do-I-even-bother.

"Don't worry Carlos we'll even make sure no one else brakes in" the shorter Vilemon seemed eager for us to leave but I did not really care because I was going on a date with the one person I loved.

We left the house and I noticed we still had our armor on.

"Hey Carlos have you ever tried creating your own clothes" I asked hoping that we could

"No, but I am willing to give it a try" Carlos's wings covered his body, but there was no glow emitting from him. His wings parted to reveal him wearing a smooth Black leather coat that looked like a cape because it reached below his knees, a White buttoned shirt underneath the coat and black jeans. To say he looked good was an understatement, he would probably get all the girls attention.

"So how do I look" he asked.

"You look great Carlos" I sounded like a girl who had just met her dream guy

"Thanks. You should try it to. It's the same as making your armor" He said

"Ok" I handed Carlos the money and I covered my body with my wings and focused on the he material and began forming it into my new clothes. I revealed myself wearing A blue denim jacket and a pink button shirt underneath and a white skirt, which was not to short and not too long. I then noticed Carlos gulp and drop his jaw.

"Well how do I look" I asked and giggled at Carlos

"Y-You look g-great" Carlos stammered and continue to gaze at me

"Are you telling the truth" I was just joking but then I noticed him get closer to me

"I would never lie to you…..my love" he was so close to me and I felt my heart beating faster all of a sudden. We shared our second passionate kiss under the night sky. I was completely at ease, the way we kissed was magical and better than the first time. After a minute or so we parted to catch our breath

"Well where should we go" he asked

"How bout we check what's going on in L.A." I suggested

"Well that is a ways off and we can't fly there because I am certain that people will spot us" Carlos sighed.

"Wait I got an Idea" I quickly ran to the house and interrupted the Vilemon who were cooking something. I ran to my parent's room and lifted up the bed and picked up a pair of keys. I ran back outside and saw Carlos with a confused face. "Can you drive" I asked while opening some locks on a steel door.

"I'm Mexican" He replied

"So what does that mean" I asked removing the final lock

"It means I have to just in case I ever hijack a car" He the laughed at his stereotyped joke. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Well I hope you really know how to drive" I said and opened the Steel doors revealing a purple polished exotic looking car. Carlos's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

"T-this is yours" He asked sounding like if someone had died.

"Yeah now come on" I opened the doors with a press of a button and got in the passenger seat. Carlos walked to the door mumbling the word "**1972 Lamborghini Miura SV"** to Himself

"Is that the name of the car" I asked looking at him and noticed that he was looking at the interior

"Yeah and it's like new…I bet this car can easily go for Five hundred thousand dollars on the market" Carlos started the car and seemed to snap out of his trance

"Really….I never knew that" I said and off we went. Carlos seemed like a good driver for Stick Shift. He continued driving and after getting off the mountain road we were able to see the skyline of Los Angeles even though we were still pretty far away. I suddenly felt a chill of my past but I ignored it because I knew that nothing would harm us. After twenty more minutes we were in Downtown Los Angeles

"Do you know any place in this city" Carlos asked me while focusing on the road

"How about we get something to eat" I suggested looking at the time that the car had in display ( I know it's a 1972 car but it could have been modified and well…..you get the picture) it was Eight fourteen in the night.

"Sounds like a good idea….what about here" He continued to drive around until he spotted a nice Mexican restaurant just off the down town area.

"how about here" He suggested

"Seems nice, ok let's go" I said and waited for him to park the car in the restaurant's customer parking lot. I noticed a lot of people staring at us because we came out of that fancy looking car and we looked like a couple of ten year olds. Both Carlos and I did not mind. He locked the car and took my hand we both walked in the restaurant and were greeted by a nice looking lady. She took us to a table with a view to a nice looking park. We both took a seat next to each other

"What would you like to drink" She asked sounding very courteous.

"I will have a Tamarind drink" Carlos responded then looked over at me

"I'll have the same" I smiled back at him

"Ok I'll be back" She said handing us two menus

"Hey Rose about how much money did you get from the safe" Carlos asked

"Well I got…..let's see….Five hundred dollars so we have enough to eat and go somewhere else" I smiled at him and then looked towards the menu

After several seconds the waitress handed us our drinks

"Have you decided what you will have to eat" She asked politely

"Yeah I will have the special" Carlos quickly responded

"Uhh I'll have the same as him" I repeated not knowing what to get because I have never in my life eaten Mexican food. The waitress took our order and walked away.

"Rose, are you sure you want the special" Carlos asked which made me a bit nervous

"Uhh why do you ask me that." I asked looking at him

"Well it's delicious but it's a bit spicy thanks to a Chili known as Habanero" Carlos responded

"Carlos we've trained our bodies to their limits, I think I can take a little spice" I then felt him take my arm that was on the table.

"I hope your right" he smiled

A few minutes later our food was brought to us. The special included two tamales, four tacos full of meat and other ingredients, a salad as a side dish and finally plenty of soup called Menudo and lots of spices. Me and Carlos ate even though I could not finish it all; neither could Carlos (A/N I did not want to write the eating scenario because……well I just got lazy)

"This was delicious" Carlos then burped

"Piggy" I stated then laughed at him

"Sorry for being such a pig but hey let's go to the park to walk off the food" he implied staring at me

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" I got up and walked to the cash register, Carlos trailed behind me

"Your total is thirty-two dollars and seventy two cents plus tip" the Man behind the cash register said with a tone of rudeness

"Here you go" I handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"And where are your parents" he asked placing the bill in cash register

"Ohh well they are working right now" Carlos answered for me. The man stood silent and gave me back the change. We walked out hand in hand and got walked over to the park. (which was across the street) There was a sign that said welcome to Echo Park (A/N I don't know much about Echo Park but I am certain that there are Mexican restaurants there)

"Look at the moon's reflection on the water……isn't that beautiful" I asked leaning on Carlos's arm

"Yeah it is…..but not nearly as beautiful as you" Carlos then turned and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

We sat on the grass and enjoyed the beautiful night. Then before I knew Our lips met and we shared another passionate kiss

"I love you Rose" he whispered as we parted to catch our breath

"I love you too Carlos" I then pulled him towards me until our lips met.

People walked by and stared at us but I wasn't going to let that stop me. That is until I saw a weird creature on the other side of the lake.

"Carlos there is something over there" I pointed out to the other side of the lake. Carlos remained silent.

"It's the same……. Rose I want you to run to the car right now. We have to lead this Creatures out of the city….I sense at least eight of these Creatures…..now GO" Carlos snapped at me for the first time. Without hesitation I ran only to be attacked by the black creature. Carlos had tackle the black creature and everyone in the park freaked out and left. I kept running to the Car and heard the car's doors unlock

themselves, thanks to Carlos who was now wrestling with four of the creatures. I saw Carlos yell and blew away the creatures away from him. He quickly made his way to the car and started it up and took off.

"These creatures are much too dangerous to fight in a populate area like this which is why we need to lead them away from her" Carlos informed me.

"Where did they come from" I asked looking behind and saw the eight black creatures gaining up on us

"I don't know. But I bet Damiemon has something to do with this. Hold on tight things are going to get serious" Carlos said shifting beyond the third gear. I felt like if I was in a rollercoaster ride. Carlos was a really good driver evading oncoming traffic.

Carlos saw that the creatures were catching up so he went to the fifth and final gear and accelerated until he reached one hundred and fifty MPH.

"Darn. Hey Rose you better hang on" Carlos slowed down and reversed the gear back to four. Then I saw it; a really sharp turn. He pulled the hand break and the car started to slide sideways. I was actually enjoying this until one of the Creatures was next to us. Carlos released the break and accelerated before the beast could tackle the car.

"No one is damaging this car" Carlos switched gears once more going up a really steep hill. Seeing Carlos have fun escaping from these creatures really seemed to bothered me. _How can this get much Worst_ I mentally said. Then we saw another thing chasing us, only difference; these were police officers on a squad car.

"Carlos I think we should pull over and fight these Creatures before they catch up to the police car" I implied

"Your right" Carlos shifted to second gear and pulled the hand break making the car's tires screech and stop. Carlos and I got out the car and the police men did the same

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND" Yelled one of the officers. Carlos looked at me and I nodded knowing what to do. We

dashed at the cops who had not time to fire at us with their guns (A/N- Cops will shoot you if you run towards them), We dropped them down just in time to save them from the creature who had completely torn the roof of the squad/police car.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THAT" one of the officers yelled

"Hey please step back we can handle these beast" Carlos then got up and faced the creatures who were on both sides of the road. Carlos took off his coat revealing his Radiant Wings and enclosed himself within them.

_So much for our date_ I sighed and removed my denim jacket. _I just hope this does not result in any one getting hurt_I told myself while enclosing my body with my wings. I felt a strong force and realized the creatures were attacking me. I opened my wings to reveal myself in the golden Digizoid Crusadermon Armor and quickly tossed the creatures aside.

"Carlos why are they attacking us" I evaded the beast that attacked me

"Dunno but we have to stop these things if we want answers" Carlos punched the beasts

Suddenly the beast stopped attacking. Carlos and I stood our ground waiting to see what they were up to

"So you want some answers" a cold voice came behind where the eight beast were standing. They move and allowed passage to another beast, but this one was different, this one walked on two legs and had veins coming out of like crazy.

"Who are you!" Carlos snapped at the creature

"Insolate child, I am one of Damiemon's creations. I do not answer to someone as pitiful as you. Now give me the girl and I shall let you live" The pack leader then walked towards me.

"If you come any closer I will destroy you" I saw an anger on Carlos's eyes that I have never seen before.

"Foolish child you really think that your armor alone can save you" the beast ordered his minions to attack just then. I braced myself but then I saw Carlos dashing towards them with slashing through them with his sword (A/N Carlos's Armor is his own creation which I still can't come to detail but he wields Alphamon's Sword) Without hesitation. I was shocked at what he had done, he slashed through those creatures without remorse and was now staring at the Pack leader in the eyes who now seemed astonished.

"Insubordinate child why do you want to protect her anyway" The pack leader who was now backing away asked

"I love her and I am willing to defend her with all my straight and life now answer me this. Who are you!" Carlos questioned

"I am one of Damiemon's creations and labeled as Mutilator. One more thing child I am just an early project for the new army that my master is arraigning" The Mutilator finished. I was in shock to what he had revealed to Carlos.

"NOW GIRL COME TO ME" he roared as he jumped to me. I was about to fight back but then Carlos got him from the back and tossed him into the sky.

"Alpha Blast!" He fired a huge blast to the mutilator that was in the sky. The blast lid the sky and blew the creature into oblivion.

"Carlos are you ok" I asked noticing that he was in a trance "Carlos!"

"Yeah I am ok……I am just wondering why he wanted you?" Carlos then looked at me with concern

"I am not sure but it seems that he did not know that you wield Arceumon's Powers. So maybe he's after my power" I suggested

"Hey... uhh.. you ok" Asked the police officer who was hiding behind a tree

"Yeah" We both replied and walked towards them

"the real question is if you two are ok" Carlos asked.

"yeah we're ok, but what in the world was that?" asked the other officer

"Sorry I guess even we don't know" I replied before Carlos could

"No I mean you. What are you" the officer clarified

"We are protectors of the Digital Universe and protectors of this planet as well" Carlos responded. I was surprised that he had told them that

"Hey Carlos we better get going" I implied and dragged Carlos towards the car

"ok" He said and we both changed back to our casual look and got inside the car.

Carlos then turned on the ignition and took off. Carlos drove for about 15 minutes and we were at my house once more.

"Well...this night was fun" I spoke up after the silence we were in

"Yeah. Who knew that dating could be so much fun" Carlos turned off the car

"When do we have to go back and help your parents" I asked not wanting lo leave yet

"We need to be there tomorrow morning...well according to earth's time...why do you ask" he replied

"I was wondering if we could sleep on earth tonight." I was actually missing this place

"Well I suppose we can stay for the night and depart tomorrow morning" Carlos said opening the door to the car. I to left the car and trailed behind him

"what's the big hurry" I asked while catching up to him

"Uhh I hope it's not to much of a bother if I use your bathroom" he said holding on to his stomach.

"no" I replied and quickly opened the door. Carlos rushed then turned to me

"The one on the end of the hall" I yelled. I saw him dash in like if his life depended on it.

"Hey welcome back Rose" the short Vilemon greeted me

"Hello there, So did you guys have fun here" I smiled to the Short Vilemon

"Not much but the food was good" He smiled a weird smile. Then I noticed the T.V. Was on and their was a news report on something. I got closer and upped the volume with the remote control that was lying on the table.

"There has been several damages done to the Western Canyon Rd and a police car's roof has been torn off. We have here with us Officer Herbert and Officer who witnessed these events; Officer Herbert can you tell us what you saw." "Yeah there were these black dog looking creatures as big as a bus and then there were these two kids who were evading those things" "Yeah both of them had bright glowing wings and armor sort of like angels. But they were just kids." "We are already commencing a search on the vehicle they drove away in to prove our story" "Thank you officers. This is Julie Harrison from GTSA news" (Heck I suck at coming up names(A/N I am really sure there is a place called like this by Griffith Park))

"Wow looks like the darn media is on to us huh" Carlos surprised me in say so

"Carlos I though you were in the bathroom?" I asked

"I'd rather not talk about that...Darn it why did these Cops have to open their big mouth" I saw Carlos clutching his fist

"Take it easy we'll just hid the car until all of this is over. But in the mean time let's get some sleep." I yawned and walked to my room. I saw Carlos sigh and he followed.

"-Yawns- well I guess your right" Carlos followed. I took off my jacket and shoes, then laid on my bed with Carlos next to me

"Good night Rose" He whispered and put his arm around me

"Good night Carlos" I faced him and closed my eyes...

* * *

-Well this is the forth Chapter. The next chapter is going to be the last one where they finally see the Digidestined for the first time... One more thing I am gonna be lagging it with the next one because I am going to try and draw the characters...another thing...the dating clothes might not be the best but hey...I've never been on a date so I can't say much. Remember this was Rose's POV.


	5. Silent Wars

Digital Revolutions

Chapter 5

Silent Wars

-Yo this is Brian. Well This chapter is up in the air. This is in the morning after the previous chapter. This is a third person POV And I would like to apologize for any mistakes that I have done...now on with the Fic-

* * *

The sun had risen up in the sky it was early in the morning. Carlos was still sleeping while Rose was making breakfast for both

of them to eat. Rose had finished making pancakes and beacon and eggs as a side dish, so she went to wake Carlos up.

"Hey Carlos wake up" Rose yelled as she walked in through the door but Carlos remained. She walked to the bed and nudged

him gently. " Carlos wake up" She continued to nudge him"

"Really I like fried Chicken too" he said still in his sleep. Rose laughed loudly waking Carlos up.

"Huh What's going on" He quickly go up

"I guess you love chicken more than you love me" Rose joked

"Ohh you heard that..." Carlos's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Carlos, I made breakfast, come on let's go eat" Rose walked and walked into the kitchen with Carlos following close behind.

"Hey where are the Vilemon" Carlos asked now taking a bite of the beacon, and eggs (Scrambled)

"I don't know...they must have gone out" Rose responded taking a drink of some orange juice.

"Well that sounds like them...we have to go as well" Carlos stated. suddenly in a serious tone

"What? You didn't like the pancakes?" Rose asked looking at the pancakes which were the only thing he did not eat.

"I wish I could eat them but I sense that my mom and dad need our help...now lets go" Carlos opened a portal and rushed in.

"Carlos wait we should...arrg" Rose quickly changed into her armor and trailed Carlos. Both had arrived in the middle of a

Battle; the skies were covered by Damiemon's Army (They wore a specific armor) who were attacking the inhabitants of the

Digital planet known as Byte. Carlos had already changed into one his Paladin Armors (there are four in total this one is the

Weakest one) and charged at Damiemon's followers while Rose defended the Digimon who weren't able to defend them selfs

against the onslaught of Damiemon's army.

"Carlos be careful these soldiers are much stronger" yelled Seraphimon from a distance attacking the soldiers

"Really...Alpha Blast!!" Carlos destroyed most of the Damiemon's army that covered the sky. And so Damiemon's retreated.

Rose had managed to protect the Digimon who were unable to aid in the battle and before long Damiemon's army was no

longer visible.

_This...this war...this pain...why...for peace?...is it really the only way... "_Hey thanks for helping us kid" a Digimon

Called out, snapping Carlos out of his thoughts "huh...ohh...wait you-you're Magnamon aren't you" Carlos asked.

"Yeah I am Magnamon, The protector of the Planet Byte pleased to meet you...uhh"

"Ohh I am Carlos" Carlos shook his hand

"-Carlos well what brings you here" Magnamon asked

"Well me and my family and I are gathering a resistance army to defeat Damiemon and his armies. He is the one who ordered

that group of Digimon to attack this planet. Please won't you help us" Carlos asked and soon was joined by Rose, Seraphimon

and Ophanimon.

"Well we would but we don't have a place to live in anymore...as you can see that army turned our beautiful planet into a

Wasteland" Magnamon replied.

"Magnamon you and the Digimon from this planet can stay with us in the Temporal Dimension until we end this...this...this

War" Carlos said with a hint of sadness when he mention the word _war_

"The Temporal Dimension? As in Arceumon's sacred sanctuary" Magnamon questioned causing all the other Digimon in the

area to gather around them.

"Arceumon...is no more. He was defeated by Damiemon himself." Seraphimon stated causing all the Digimon that gathered

around them to gasp.

"That's impossible... it's can't be.." Magnamon was in a loss of words.

"Arceumon knew that his time had come...which is why he entrusted his entire essence on this young boy here to help us

restore peace to the Digital universe. Please won't you join us" Ophanimon asked once more

"We will join you. This monster must be stopped" Magnamon responded.

"Trust me we will prevail...now let us led you to the Temporal Dimension" Carlos opened a portal to the Temporal Dimension

"I'll go help the others that are unable to reach this point" Rose flew off

"Hey mom where are Alpha, Omni and Dianamon at?" Carlos asked while holding the portal open

"They went over to another planet and check out some weird energy source." Seraphimon responded and flew away to help the

other Digimon who were else where and so did Ophanimon. After several hours they managed to evacuate the planet which

was now a wasteland.

* * *

-Temporal Dimension-

"Mom, dad I am going to go look for them" Carlos stated opening a portal

"Yeah you better go" Ophanimon implied

"Wait I'll go with you" Magnamon stated

"Fine" Carlos replied and went through the portal followed by Magnamon. They arrived in a ocean and quickly spotted

Alphamon, Omnimon and Dianamon who seemed pretty worn out.

"Hey is everyone ok" Carlos yelled as he rushed to their side

"Yeah were just a bit tiered thats all" Replied Omnimon

"What happened here" Carlos asked helping Omnimon out who seemed to be really tiered.

"Damiemon's army was attacking this Planet as well as the Planet Byte so we decided to come and help" Dianamon explained

"Darn it I should have been along with you guys..."Carlos paused "are there any survivors" Carlos asked

"Just a couple. That happened to be in the Mega Level" Alphamon stated

"where are they at, Magnamon and I will go help them out while you guys regroup with the others in the Temporal

Dimension" Carlos Implied

"They are on a island to the north oh this location." Alphamon said taking Omnimon from Carlos. Alphamon opened a portal

And help Omnimon into it and Dianamon followed. Both Carlos and Magnamon rushed towards the island they were told were

Survivors on.

"Hey kid that was Alphamon from the Royal Knights wasn't it" Magnamon asked

"My Brother? No. The Royal Knights of the Digital Universe were destroyed when Damiemon took over but Alphamon does

not know that he is one of the Universal Royal Knights. You yourself can qualify to be a Universal Knight with the right

Training" Carlos said trying not to sound rude

"Well what kind of special training" Magnamon asked interested in the topic

"Well you have to spend an entire session in the Time Dimension just like we did and complete several courses...heads up

were arriving" Carlos stated. As they flew over the horizon they spotted a small group of Mega Digimon who were resting both

Magnamon and Carlos descended to their direction.

"Who are you!" the Fuujinmon who appeared to be the leader of the pack asked

"We are here to ask for your help" Carlos walked up to Fuujinmon

"Well we can't help you. In case you have not noticed we were attacked and need to look for survivors" Fuujinmon began to

walk away from Carlos and Magnamon

"Wait, we can help you find the survivors just listen to what the boy has to say" Magnamon blocked Fuujinmon's way

"Fuujinmon the least we can do is listen to them" Boltmon stated

"He's right Fuujinmon, we should listen" HiAndromon backed up Boltmon

"Very well explain yourself" Fuujinmon turned around turning his back on Magnamon and faced Carlos

"Thanks! Me and Magnamon here are looking for allies to defeat the plague known as Damiemon the evil that sends his

followers to conquer planets for him...the reason he does that is still unknown." Carlos paused

"If what you say is true than why doesn't Arceumon the so called-supreme-overseer-of-the-Digital-Universe show up to defeat

this 'evil'" Fuujinmon asked a bit annoyed

"Well...he was defeated by Damiemon a while back...he knew that he could not defeat him...which is why he entrusted

his entire essence and power on me" Carlos responded making Fuujinmon guilty for insulting Arceumon.

"That is why we need your help. We are gathering allies to fight against Damiemon and his armies" Magnamon stepping

"If Arceumon could not defeat this evil then what good would we do" Boltmon asked. Magnamon and HiAndromon looked

over at Carlos wondering who was it that they were going to defeat such a brutal and powerful enemy.

"Me and my family will train you all in the Dimension of Time. Please for the sake of the Digital Universe won't you help us"

Carlos now on his knees pleaded

"We will help, for the Digital Universe. HiAndromon, Boltmon, Gryphonmon, GranKuwagamon are you up for this"

Fuujinmon asked. All four Digimon yelled out "yeah" in response

"Thank you all. Now you all go rest in the Temporal Dimension there are several of our allies there as well as my family. Don't

worry about the survivors; Magnamon and I will find them" Carlos said before Fuujinmon could snap.

"Thanks my friend" Fuujinmon said. Carlos opened up a portal that led to the lush plains of the Temporal dimension.

Fuujinmon and the other four Digimon walked into the portal. Thus Carlos and Magnamon began searching for survivors

* * *

--Temporal Dimension--

Rose, Ophanimon and Seraphimon were taking care of the Digimon who were injured during the battle. A portal suddenly

opened up near them. All three were expecting Carlos and Magnamon to come through but the saw Fuujinmon and the other

four Digimon walk through. Rose, Seraphimon and Ophanimon knew that they were sent by Carlos from the planet that

Alphamon and the other two were in.

"Hello I am Rose" Rose introduced her self to the five Digimon

"Hello. Excuse me but do you know where we can get some medical treatment; Gryphonmon and GranKuwagamon are hurt"

Boltmon said

"I believe I can help your two friends...Soothing Regeneration!" Rose let out a light from her wings healing the two weary

Digimon as well as Fuujinmon and the other two.

"There. All better" Rose smile as she saw GranKuwagamon and Gryphonmon feel better

"How did you do that" Fuujinmon asked now feeling stronger

"It's my specialty" Rose winked.

"Ohh..." Fuujinmon stayed quiet and watched GranKuwagamon and Gryphonmon take to the sky.

"So what planet are you from" Rose asked

"I was from the Planet Zephyr, where are you from" Fuujinmon asked

"I am From the Planet Earth" Rose responded

"I've never heard of such a place" Fuujinmon said

"Well it's not in the Digital Dimension. Earth is the Planet that is closely connected to the Digital Dimension" Rose said

"Wait...you mean the planet where there are humans" Fuujinmon asked

"Yeah. And I know you wish you had a human partner" Rose said making Fuujinmon look at her with a surprised expression.

"What makes you say that" Fuujinmon asked trying to find out if she knew the Digital connection between humans.

"Well for one thing if you had a human parter you would be able to increase your power and maybe even Digivolve once

more" Rose said. Fuujinmon was surprised that she knew the secret to the power of the Digimon since she was a human.

"Yeah that is the reason...I just wanted to Digivolve so I could have helped more when we were attacked...but it seems I

am a complete failure" Fuujinmon sighed

"You did your best. And I am sure that they knew that. (referring to the Digimon that died in battle)" Rose said

"I just wished I could have saved them" sadness filled Fuujinmon's voice. Then in the distance a portal opened. Fuujinmon did

not seemed to notice the portal and continued to look at the lush grass. Then through the portal came a lot of in-training

Digimon as well as Rookie level Digimon holding some Digi-eggs . All evenly classed and finally. Magnamon came through.

"Magnamon" Rose ran to him "where is Carlos" Rose asked

"He decided to look around a little more in the planet before coming back" Magnamon said

"Hey Fuujinmon we found survivors" Magnamon called out for Fuujinmon. Fuujinmon looked over and saw the remaining

Survivors from the planet. He quickly rushed to the digimon who were happy to see he was ok. Later Fuujinmon and the others

where enjoying themselves, waiting for Carlos to return. Hours passed and Carlos had not returned

"Alpha what do you think is holding him back" Rose's asked worrisomely

"I am sure he's ok" Alphamon stated. Then a portal opened near them; Loud yells wear heard and several Digimon ran in. their

was loud yells telling them to hurry followed by the sound of a explosion. The portal remained open until there was another

explosion. Carlos was the last one to come through the portal. His family rushed to check if he was ok. Carlos who was

suppose to be the strongest was bleeding from his left arm which appeared to be broken.

"What happened Carlos" Rose asked but Carlos just blacked out but was caught by rose.

"We were attacked by Cherubimon" A Kyokyomon responded

"Cherubimon? But how" Rose asked

"Well he pounded him and then began blasting him...how else" Kyokyomon said. Rose knew that the Digimon had no idea

what she was talking about so she dedicated her attention to Carlos

"Soothing Regeneration" The light emitting from her wings was much brighter than the first time she did it. Carlos slowly

opened his eyes to see that Rose.

"S-sorry if I worried you" Carlos slowly sat up, looking over at rose

"What happened?" Rose asked

"Well...Cherubimon is on to us so we are going to have to be extremely careful because...because he is much stronger...than

...even me." Carlos slowly stood up on his feet. Alphamon, Omnimon and Dianamon were shocked at this revelation but Rose

, Seraphimon and Ophanimon seemed to know what he meant.

"We must gather as many more allies before we all go back to the Dimension of Time and train. Magnamon, Fuujinmon, and

everyone else, will you aid us in battle?" Seraphimon yelled out. All of the Mega Level Digimon yelled in favor as well as

the Ultimate Level Digimon. But the Champion, rookie and it-training level Digimon seemed scared and unwilling to fight.

"If you do not wish to take part in this you can...uhh..."Alphamon was not sure what to say to the Digimon who did not

want to fight because either they were to weak or just scared.

"Uhh hey guys where can we send these little guys for now" Alphamon asked

"Well where can we send them where they are safe from harm" Omnimon said

"Why don't we just let them stay here?" Fuujinmon asked

"We can't. We will be training in the Temporal Dimension as well and we can't risk these little guys, getting hurt" Carlos stated

"Well why don't we send them to Earth." Seraphimon implied

"That is a great idea...uhh but where would they stay" Carlos asked then looked over at rose

"Uhh...I guess they can stay at my house as long as they remain in the area that belongs to us" Rose responded looking at

Carlos in response.

"Ok there are...fourteen in-training Digimon and eight rookies from the planet Zephyr and over fifty of both plus eighty five champions from the planet

Byte...I don't think all of them can stay in your house..."Carlos said

"Well where else can they stay" Alphamon asked

"We have no choice but to send only rookie and in-training Digimon. As for the Champion and ultimate digimon...they will

have to train with us" Carlos said looking over at the Eight Digimon

"You think they are willing to train with us" Fuujinmon asked

"I hope so but it will be up to the nine of us to gather more allies while the champion, ultimate and mega train to become strong

enough to aid us on our search for new allies. So I say Magnamon and Fuujinmon explain it to the Digimon they were

living with." Carlos said. Both Digimon ascended to the the sky getting everyone's attention. And so they began explaining to

Them what was going to be happening and where the young Digimon were going. Rose and Dianamon led the rookie and

in-training Digimon to the portal that led to earth and though their were not many rookie and in-training Digimon their were

a lot of champion and ultimate Digimon.

Several minutes later the Temporal Dimension was gathered with Champion, Ultimate and Mega level Digimon.

"Everyone...Please may I have your attention" Carlos yelled out and paused. The Digimon became silent and listened

"Look so far Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Rose, Dianamon, Alphamon, Omnimon, Fuujinmon, Magnamon and myself are the

only ones who stand a chance against Damiemon's army so it is needed that you train for battle so that you may aid us in the

Future battles. Please we need your help. Without you we won't stand a chance against Damiemon and his Army." Carlos

Preached

"FOR OUR PEACE AND FREEDOM WE WILL FIGHT!!" All the Digimon yelled out.

"We will Prevail and we will restore our peace in time..." Carlos paused. Carlos seemed like something was bothering him

"We need to go now. Another planet is being attacked" Carlos turned around to the seven Digimon and Rose. Carlos quickly

changed into his Golden Paladin Armor and opened a rip. Rose also Changed to the same Armor as Dianamon and followed themselves

other seven digimon through the portal.

"STOP" Carlos yelled but his request fell on the deaf ears of Damiemon's army who was attacking (By shooting Projectiles

From the sky) the Digimon who defended this planet (who were on the ground). All nine of them Charged and attacked Damiemon's army

"Eden's Javelin"

"Strike Of The Seven Stars"

"Supreme Cannon"

"Malt Cyclone"

"Arrows Of Artemis"

"Arrows Of Artemis" Rose Attacked with Dianamon's attack

"Magna Blaster"

"Digitalize Of Soul"

"Golden Shine"

All nine of them attacked Damiemon's Army at once destroying all who invaded the sky. But just as they were about to turn around another heard of Damiemon's army appeared catching them off guard.

"Digitalized Of Soul" Alphamon attacked. "These guys don't give up" Alphamon stated seeing more of Damiemon's army come at them.

"Gaia Reactor" A Digimon attacked; destroying a several Soldiers. The assault squad that was sent to attack this planet was quickly being defeated and had no choice but to retreat. The Digimon that had attacked was Gaiomon.

"What are you doing here!? We could have destroyed them with out you!" Gaiomon snapped at Carlos and the others

"We came here to ask for your help" Seraphimon spoke up before Carlos or Fuujinmon could react in annoyance.

"What for?" Gaiomon asked now sounding calm

"Do you know of an evil Digimon called Damiemon?" Seraphimon asked

"My master told me stories of such a being...how he tried to conquer the Digital Universe a long time ago. Is this why you

need our help?" Gaiomon asked

"Yes please come with us. We can help you become stronger and together we will defeat Damiemon and his armies" Alphamon

stated

"His armies are of no concern to me. Seeing them fight today proves that we are superior in power (referring to Gaiomon's

Allies)" Gaiomon sternly stated

"Well...I am afraid to tell you that the assaults that we have encountered so far from Damiemon's army are not the strongest...

the strongest are at the Pinnacle Temple...this was by far the strongest assault his armies' underlings have done" Carlos said

"That is impossible...just how many Digimon follow this plague of a Digimon" Gaiomon asked not believing what Carlos said

"I don't know...which is why we need to get ready for the future battle by training and gathering allies. Won't you come and Train with us" Carlos asked

"The seven of us will join you" Gaiomon spoke for the other seven Digimon in the planet

"Seven? Isn't their anymore Digimon on this Planet?" Dianamon asked.

"Well their were twenty of us on this planet but the others perished in battle...this is a planet where Warrior digimon strive to

become the strongest but now it's a wasteland...I am the strongest amongst the warriors in this planet...by the way I am

Gaiomon" He bowed

"I am Anubismon" the Digimon weakly bowed

"Hey I am Cannondramon" the tall Digimon bowed his long head

"Darkdramon is the name" The digimon said

"OwRyumon" He mentioned his name

"hello I am Queenchessmon" She bowed

"And thats Megidramon, he's not much of a talker" Gaiomon said.

Carlos and the others introduced themselves and left the wastelands of the planet behind. Dianamon was the one to explain the

seven Digimon what was going to be happening.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"You impudent fools you dare show yourselves to me after you retreated" Cherubimon destroyed the Digimon that led the

attack on the planet byte.

"Cherubimon" A voice called out

"Yes master?" Cherubimon bowed

"Leave them to me I will show them what I do to failures" Damiemon destroyed the Digimon that had retreated from the battle

thus he absorbed their data making him more powerful.

"Cherubimon next time bring them directly to me" Damiemon looked down at Cherubimon.

"As you wish" Cherubimon monotonously replied.

_Should I tell him that Arceumon's Essence is still existing through a human child...no I will defeat this child and absorb that __power then Damiemon will meet his end and I will rule this Universe_ Cherubimon chuckled at this though and walked into a

Shadow hall then disappeared.

* * *

-Temporal-

Carlos and the other had been training and gathering allies from planets that were attacked they kept on doing so but when that

time came one year later they departed to the Dimension of Time. The training in that Dimension was Vigorous and challenging

After the ten years in the Dimension of time the once ultimate Digimon were now in their Mega Levels as well as the

once champion level digimon. The main leaders of this army had been chosen in the Dimension of time as well by everyone

the leaders were

Carlos- most powerful out of all the Digimon that were training with him

Rose - Wields powerful recovery abilities to aid in battle

Dianamon- The fastest and strongest amongst the others

Seraphimon- Well balanced but strongest against the Virus type. Great with Evasiveness

Ophanimon- Rivals Dianamon's speed and has a good defense

Fuujinmon- Controls the wind and is very strong

Gaiomon- Rivals Fuujinmon but is a very good tactician and exposing the enemy's weak point

Apollomon- Controls the fires and is also a good tactician as well as a good fighter

Minervamon- Chosen as a counsel for the Digimon on the Resistance know as 'New Hope' (A new ally)

The Royal Knights were gathering their members once more as well

Alphamon- With his Alpha-Gain-Force is the Leader of the Royal Knights whom are now gathering once more

Omnimon- Was once the protector of the Northern quadrant of the Digital Universe but is now assigned as a Royal Knight

Cranniummon- Was found in a planet south of the Digital Universe. He had suffered defeat to Damiemon's army but was found by Rose and aided thus he joined the Resistance

Duftmon- Found in the a eastern part of the universe floating in the Digital space badly wounded but was aided by Rose and soon joined

Magnamon- With training managed to surpass Duftmon In power even though he was already a Royal Knight he has proven himself To be a worthy member.

Though they will continue there search for more allies. They will need to delay on that for a while due to the fact that the

Digidestined will begin their tests In Planet Infinity in one more day.

"Can you believe that Tomorrow we finally get to meet the Digidestined" Rose said sounding exhausted after their training

"Yeah but let's remember; we can't let them know that we are helping them or else we won't be able to test them at their fullest

if they know someone can protect them." Carlos stated

"Yeah we know. But how do you think they are going to look like" Alphamon asked

"Well they are Young...that is all I know...but I hope they are not to young" Carlos said

"Why not?" Fuujinmon asked

"Well if they are. We won't be able to train little kids therefor we would have to wait for them to grow up" Carlos responded

"Well I guess that is a bad side but it's actually good if you think about it" Gaiomon said

"How so" Minervamon asked

"Well if they are to young we can test the others while they mature enough to aid us in this war" Gaiomon replied

"Actually I think that is a good Idea...although the others also need time to mature as well...well except one group."Carlos Paused

"Ohh yeah Marcus and the others seem old enough to test and maybe even train" Alphamon Said

"Yeah but this group has to be tested tomorrow regardless of age...So sleep well and tomorrow I will announce my decision on who gets to watch over the Digidestined" Carlos said

"Yeah, yeah we know..." Alphamon said and walked away

"Sleep well everyone" Minervamon waved as she walked away

"You too" Alphamon replied to Minervamon

Thus everyone went to sleep.

* * *

-Planet infinity-

"Ohh pathetic weaklings. Machinedramon why don't you destroy them" A voice said

"Piedmon stop wasting time and destroy these fools" Another much evil voice ordered

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon attacked "Is that to your satisfaction master" Piedmon asked.

"Be quiet fool and listen. The Digidestined will be arriving very soon and now that we have destroyed the Digimon who were

Suppose to be protecting them are destroyed we will kill these interlopers. (The Digimon they are talking about are not from

the resistance army) I have already set the virus in this planets core which will change the time flow making it go faster. Now I

Need you four to leave and conquer another planet for Lord Damiemon" The evil voice said

"As you wish master" All four said and left the planet.

"I am really looking forward to destroying this fools of light..." The Voice faded into the darkness.

* * *

-The next day-

"Rise and shine everyone" Carlos yelled. The Digimon woke up with angry faces.

"You idiot I was having such a nice dream and now I will never know how it would have ended!" Alphamon yelled

"How tragic." Carlos sarcastically stated "Asides from that we need to figure out who will go and watch over those kids" Carlos reminded the others

"Ok so how do we decide" Minervamon asked

"Rock, Paper, scissors?" Carlos implied

"You serious" Duftmon asked

"Yeah. why not? It's the only fair way to choose" Carlos defended himself

"I'm in" Alphamon said. Everyone agreed to the idea and began. After several disputes they finally got to choose Seraphimon and Ophanimon for the first week then Carlos and Duftmon for the next week and Fuujinmon and Magnamon for the next. If the Digidestined were to take longer then the ones whom took their turn already would have to choose the next pair.

"Alright mom and dad, remember you can't reveal yourselves to them ok" Carlos reminded his foster parents

"Gee Carlos were not that old to forget stuff that easily" Seraphimon joked

"Well I know your not...but I am going with you guys just to see how these kids look like" Carlos stated

"Yeah I wanna see if the look as powerful as I think" Alphamon said. Soon all the leaders wanted to go see the Digidestined as well as the Royal Knights.

"Fine but we have to keep out distance and power down" Seraphimon said (Powering down reduces their size and may make them as tall as an adult who is 8'2. for the exception of Seraphimon and Ophanimon who are always "6'1" as well as Carlos and Rose who are now a little taller. Almost as tall as Matt)

"ok dad" Alphamon said and began to power down as well as the other Digimon. Soon after that Carlos (as always) opened a Portal that led to a camp site in Japan.

Luckily they have not arrived. And hid behind the trees several yards away

"Where are they" Alphamon asked impatiently

"Keep your skirt on bro they'll be here" Carlos said

"How dare you" Alphamon was about to punch Carlos when they heard a noise

"Keep it down you two...look there is something over there" Seraphimon pointed out

"Looks like some tour buses...wow these kids are lucky. Back in Mexico we pay to ride a dirty bus" Carlos said

"Carlos I sense them nearby" Omnimon said

"I know. I sense them as well...You think thats them" Carlos pointed at a group of children

"I think so...I feel the energy of hope coming from one of them" Ophanimon said

"So much for looking powerful" Alphamon whispered.

"Can it" Carlos said as he sneaked passed the bushes and trees followed by the others

"Hey you coming" Apollomon asked as he walked passed him.

"Yeah" He replied. They followed the group of children until they stopped at what appeared to be a small cottage.

"Hey...their are only seven here" Alphamon whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I know but I sense that Digivices are going to be landing here. But that would cause everyone to freak out when they land...any one has any ideas" Carlos asked

"Leave it to me" Fuujinmon began to move his arms in a pattern then the air suddenly felt cold."This might take a few minutes So wait" Fuujinmon said still moving his hands in a pattern. After several minutes it began to snow

"Snow?...on August?" Rose questioned. Then there was a blizzard.

"Look their they go" Duftmon pointed to the Digidestined. After a minute or so the blizzard ended but covered most of the area

"Hey tell me when your gonna do that" Apollomon said

"Sorry but it's the only Idea I had" Fuujinmon said

"Hey keep it quiet look...they are out of that cottage...huh look at the skies" Dianamon pointed to the skies.

"I sense a portal being opened" Carlos said looking up at the sky. He saw a portal open up in the sky and out of it came the Digivices that crashed near the Digidestined but wear not loud due to the snow

"Good move there Fuujinmon" Carlos smiled at him

"Told you" He replied.

"Wait where are the other two Digidestined" Ophanimon asked

"I am not sure but I will search for the other two" Carlos said. There was a bright light and the Digidestined vanished from the Camp site. Seraphimon and Ophanimon quickly Went through a portal that they opened and left. The other leaders went back to the Temporal Dimension to start training once more. As for Carlos, He stayed and began his search on the Child of Light.

* * *

Well this is the Fifth Chapter people. Sorry if this took so long but I have been trying to draw the Characters and I have been

Busy with auto mechanics so like sorry. By the way most of the Digimon that were from the planets were mega, ultimate or

Champion level Digimon so they were forced to stay and train. But their was not many In-Training Digimon nor Rookie level

Digimon which is why they were taken to Rose's house which is pretty big...well See you later


	6. The Plan Changes

Digital Revolutions

Chapter 6

The Plan Changes

Yo Brian here, I think that last Chap. Was a bit complex but the fact is that it's there so enjoy. By the way you should definitely read lord pata's fics if your a Patagato fan. Well this chap is a remake of what happened in the first season...although there is not much changing and I also write about Yggdrasil and well... you'll see

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own anything.

The day had come for the Digidestined to embark on their journey through the test that Arceumon left before his passing, but little did the Digidestined know; is that they were going to be fighting for their lives. Seraphimon and Ophanimon who had just arrived on Planet Infinity, in a Island call File Island watched as the Digidestined regained consciousness after their rough arrival to the planet. Ophanimon and Seraphimon watched as the brunette Climbed up a tree...

"Wow, this is boring" Seraphimon stated as he looked down from the sky at the young boy

"Well...it looks like Kuwagamon is about to make things more lively" Ophanimon said looking down at the insect Digimon that attacked the young brunette.

"Well I guess that is their first test" Seraphimon said as he looked down from way above the clouds almost reaching the planet's ozone layer

-meanwhile

Carlos was flying around Japan trying to sense the power of Light but was not able to find the energy. Carlos was about to go to the Temporal Dimension once more when he felt her power only for a second though

_Darn it. Where did the power go._ Carlos rushed to where he last sensed the power of light. He soon arrived at a apartment building's terrace. He saw nothing but a mess of papers that came from a room. Carlos made sure no one was in the apartment and broke in by picking the lock of the terrace's glass door. Carlos grinned at his professionalism to be such a good house breaker. He quickly made his way to the room where her power was sense last. Carlos saw a computer that was on and was reacting oddly. Carlos turned the computer off and quickly opened a portal that led to the Planet infinity thus he went through. He appeared near Seraphimon and Ophanimon. He rushed towards them and was about to explain why the Wielder of Light was not present but before he could Seraphimon spoke up. "Carlos are you sure that Arceumon selected these Digimon as the Digidestined's test" Seraphimon questioned

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked

"We're trying to say, that these Digimon are evil" Ophanimon answered

"Why do you say that...is Meramon actually hurting them?" Carlos asked

"Meramon? No we are talking about Devimon the one that is controlling the Digimon of this island with something known as a Black Gear" Seraphimon explained. Carlos had a angry yet confused expression on his face.

"The kids are actually doing a spectacular job on freeing all the Digimon possessed by these Black Gears even though they can act like you and Alphamon" Ophanimon smiled. Carlos couldn't help but chuckle, but then he realized that he forgot to tell them about Hikari Kamiya.

"Mom, dad a few minutes ago I found out that the wielder of Light is in this planet right now" Carlos said with a tone of seriousness.

"Wow Carlos it only took you five days to figure that out" Seraphimon joked. Carlos stared at them with a confused face.

"What do you mean 'five days' I was only out for about...four or five minutes in search of the missing child." Carlos saw that Seraphimon and Ophanimon were confused. Both knew that Carlos was not lying so Seraphimon decided to ask him something. "Carlos do you think Devimon has anything to do with this."

"I don't think that Devimon can plan all this. I don't even think he is strong enough to change the time flow of a whole planet, let alone; drag the child of light into this dimension. I think there is a force much stronger than him behind this...I don't know what but I hope these kids can handle it" Carlos looked down at the Digidestined who were resting in what appeared to be ruins.

"I sense Devimon...he's near them" Carlos said now focusing his attention at the Digidestined down below.

"Don't worry these kids have are resourceful" Seraphimon said with confidence on the Digidestined. Next the Digidestined were launched into the air.

"You were saying...never mind...wait...the wielder of Courage is still on the ground" Carlos pointed out to the goggled brunette. Who was now being held by the neck by Leomon. Carlos looked so tense as if he wanted to go help them but then he saw a really bright glow that made Leomon loosen his grasp around the young boy.

"Mom, Dad I need to leave..." Carlos said turning his back from them

"What? Where?" Both asked at the same time not turning around to look at him.

"I must search for the child and make sure she is safe and soon reunited with the others" Carlos said

"Ok but don't do anything reckless" Ophanimon turned around and hugged her Son. "Carlos just take care" Seraphimon patted Carlos on the back. Carlos was confused at what his parents had done. He did not understand why they were suddenly concerned about him. He ignored his confusion and headed west to the Continent known as Server. He continued to fly until he had quickly reached the Continent. He then felt the power of light once more. He rushed to the sight and found three unidentified beings being attacked by a hoard of Snimon. Carlos knew that right away that was the child of light being attacked.

-down on the battle field-

"Kari stay back we'll handle this" Gatomon whispered as she stood in front of her. A Snimon commenced the attack going for Gatomon

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon, who was good friends with Gatomon attacked the Snimon making it flinch. This attack triggered the other six Snimon to attack. Kari screamed in fear as she hugged Gatomon, both closing their eyes waiting for the worst. Suddenly the Snimon had completely banished. Kari and Gatomon who still had their eyes closed, were wondering if they had been destroyed already. They slowly opened their eyes to see nothing but trees and Wizardmon who was looking up at the sky.

"Wizardmon you saved us" Kari cheered as she ran towards Wizardmon.

"No it was not me..." He continued to look up at the sky where he saw a bright light before the Snimon were destroyed "I believe someone was watching over us Kari" Wizardmon looked over at Kari and Gatomon

"Why do you say that Wizardmon" Gatomon asked.

"You mean my brother" Kari asked.

"I am not sure of what I saw but nevertheless we should get moving" Wizardmon said. Kari and Gatomon nodded in agreement and moved on.

-up in the sky-

_Was it the right thing to do? Of course it was she is the Wielder of Light and I am willing to protect both children of Hope and Light...just like I protect Rose...with my life_ Carlos mentally noted as he watched the three weary travelers walk west._ I wonder where they are going...well seems like I am just going to have to watch_ Carlos continued to fly slowly from high above.

-Meanwhile in the temporal dimension-

"Hey guys what should we do today" Alphamon asked

"Why don't we go see what Carlos is up to" Minervamon implied.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" Alphamon agreed but did not actually want to go

"Nah. I need to spend some quality time polishing my blades" Gaiomon got up and left

"Sorry I promised the others we would have a race" Dianamon said and soon everyone left except for Rose and Omnimon

"We'll go with you" Rose smiled.

"Well then let's go" Alphamon opened a portal that led to the Planet Infinity. All four of them went through to arrive at the continent of Server.

"Hey Alphamon are you sure Carlos is here" Omnimon asked.

"Yeah. I directed the portal to open where Carlos's energy is at" Alphamon responded.

"Hey what are you guys doing here..." A familiar voice said

"I told you omni...Hey Carlos...well we wanted to see what you were doing" Alphamon responded

"Well I am watching over the Child Of Light at the moment" Carlos said as he hovered over to Rose

"Where is she" Minervamon asked. Carlos just pointed down. All three Digimon looked down to see two Digimon and a Little Girl. Carlos and Rose took this opportunity to give each other a passionate kiss. Minervamon being the wise one looked over at them and giggled silently but was still heard by Omnimon and Alphamon. But both just kept staring at the three travelers.

"Wow I can't believe it, She is taller than the boy who is suppose to have the Crest of Hope." Alphamon stated

"Yeah... Hey mom and dad are watching over the other Digidestined who will be coming here soon. Why don't you go pay them a visit since it's been a while since they have seen you" Carlos said

"A while? It's been six minutes" Alphamon said. Carlos then explained the situation,

"Great the that means we can relax here for a while" Alphamon said

"Well yeah..." Carlos said

"Carlos look" Rose pointed down. All of them looked down and saw a blast of darkness.

-let's back things up a bit-

"Kari are you sure your feeling ok" Gatomon asked Kari who seemed pale.

"I'm ok...I'm just thirsty" she responded. This was an understatement, she was dehydrated and feeling very tiered. Since they had traveled a great distance since. Wizardmon knew that she was lying.

"Would you like for me to carry you" He offered. Kari nodded in and got on his back. They continued walking until they heard an evil voice in the darkened forest.

"You hand over that child and I shall let you live" the Cold voice demanded.

"What!?...Who are you!?" Wizardmon Asked. The evil shadow took form and revealed a Vampire like Digimon.

"I am Myotismon ruler of this land. Now are you going to hand her over or will I have to take her from you" He asked calmly

"Never!" Gatomon stood in front of Wizardmon.

"Fools!! I am going to ask once more Give her to me or DIE!!" He yelled no but still had that Calm expression. Wizardmon dropped off Kari who was frighten at the moment. She hid behind a tree and watched

"Gatomon listen Take Kari and go while I distract him" Wizardmon whispered.

"No we will fight together" Gatomon whispered.

"Please go. You don't want to loose her." Wizardmon whispered a bit loudly

"Whatever you two are talking about, know that running away is futile" Myotismon

"Ok" She slowly backed to Kari

"Times up. Prepare to die" He slowly walked to them with a evil grin as he prepared to attack

"Thunder Ball" Wizardmon attacked. But was unaffected. Myotismon countered by hitting him with a shock wave of energy, sending him crashing to the tree which Kari was hidden in.

"Kari stand back"Gatomon said. But Kari refused to move.

"Stupid fool you think you stand a chance against me. Grisly Wing!!" Myotismon launched his darkened attack directly at Gatomon. Gatomon stood her ground unwilling to move because Kari was behind her. The Blast seemed as if it were going to hit her but then Wizardmon jumped in between the dark blast and the white feline; taking the full force of the blast and leaving him near an inch of death.

"WIZARDMON" Both Kari and Gatomon yelled as they ran to him but were stopped by Myotismon. He grabbed Kari by her hand and Gatomon by her fur

"I see you hold the Digivice little girl" He said as he ascended in the sky "Excellent" He then began to fly away

"WIZARDMON!" Both yelled who were now being taken by Myotismon.

"K-ari...G-ato-mon" He fell unconscious.

-Up in the sky-

"Damn it! Why did we not help them brother?" Alphamon asked

"We couldn't, because then she would know of us but...their is someone in need of our help right now" Carlos responded as he descended to aid Wizardmon. Alphamon, Omnimon, Minervamon and Rose followed. They landed next to Wizardmon.

"Rose he's in pretty bad shaped" Carlos said. Rose knew what needed to be done and healed the wounded Digimon.

"Uhh...Kari! Gatomon!" He quickly got to his feet.

"Easy there. You feeling ok" Carlos asked

"Who are you? Where are Kari and Gatomon!?" He asked.

"Look Wizardmon...we are the Overseers of the Digital Universe and we need a favor of you" Carlos asked

"Universe? Overseers? What are you talking about" He asked

"I guess this planet is not aware that there are other Digital Planets such as this one" Alphamon said

"Never mind that. Look we need a favor from you" Carlos asked once more

"I can't help you. I must save Kari and Gatomon" Wizardmon stated

"We know. But you can't help her in anyway right now which is why you must do this favor for us. To help her and her Digimon partner." Carlos said.

"How can I trust you?" he asked

"We saved your life and we are entrusting you with some information that no one on this planet knows about so please help us" Carlos said

Wizardmon felt that he could trust them but was still hesitant though he had no choice. "Well what do you want me to do?" he asked

"First of all I am Carlos and these are my friends and family. Omnimon is by brother as well as Alphamon, Minervamon is the smartest and wisest out of all us and Rose...well...she's my ...love...anyway What I am about to tell you is extremely confidential and you must not tell anyone" Carlos said with a serious tone.

"Ok" Wizardmon replied

"Fine. Wizardmon, we need you to await the arrival of the Digidestined on the east coast of Server so that they may aid you in the battle against Myotismon. I presume you know of the little girl's older brother" Carlos asked

"Yes, she did mention Tai. She really looks up to him" Wizardmon stated

"Well he and his friends are going to be coming to Server to find their Crest that lay hidden across this vast land you will let them know that Kari has been kidnapped. But make sure you tell them that they can't rescue her if they don't have all their Crest with them. If they fail to get their Crest and try to fight Myotismon, they will perish. Can you do that for us?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I can, but why can't you rescue her? I feel great power in you...as if you were in the Mega Level" Wizardmon stated

"Well Omnimon, Alphamon and Minervamon are in the mega level as for me and Rose...we are half human and and half Digital though we are stronger that any mega Digimon. But...we can't help because we were suppose to be testing them so that later in the future they can help us defeat an evil Digimon that has taken over the Digital Universe. These kids are very powerful...especially The child of Light and the child of Hope. These two wield great powers within them that even they don't know about. But they need their crest to wield this power and merge with them." Carlos paused to catch his breath

"And who are the two children" Wizardmon asked

"The one of Light is Kari along with Gatomon. The one of Hope is a young boy about the same age as Kari, called T.K. By his friends. Protect these children once you meet them please we are counting on you to help them out on these test that we can't" Carlos keeled.

"I will protect them both but...what will become of Kari and Gatomon" Wizardmon asked

"I am afraid that Myotismon is going to give Kari to a greater evil...although I sense that this evil is in a deep slumber somewhere in the core of this planet . Until then Kari is going to be imprisoned in his domain." Carlos said

"Very well. but I am not sure where the coast is at." Wizardmon asked

"Don't worry we'll give you a ride. but remember never mention us to the Digidestined nor the fact that we are watching over them. Just tell them about Kari. I sense a Friend of us is still alive and well and will tell them about the crest." Carlos said

"Really who...I don't sense anything" Alphamon said

"The man named Gennai. right Carlos" Minervamon said

"Yes he is still alive. Anyway, we should make our way to the east coast of Server" Carlos implied. "Here. Hop on" Alphamon said.

"Ohh no thanks I can fly myself, so I will just follow you" Wizardmon said

"Come on...we are going to be flying at high speeds. You being a champion can't possibly keep up with us" Alphamon arrogantly stated

"Sorry about that, Alphamon can be pretty arrogant but you should do as he says because we will be going really fast" Carlos said. Wizardmon hesitantly got on Alphamon's shoulder (Wizardmon being really short can sit on Alphamon's shoulder)

"You better hold on tight" Alphamon implied. Wizardmon did so as they slowly ascended to the skies. Then in a flash they were soaring through the skies at high speeds. Wizardmon held on as tight as he possibly could with one hand and held on to his hat with the other held on to Alphamon's shoulder. Before long they had arrived at a beautiful beach.

"Alright little buddy were here" Alphamon looked over at Wizardmon who seemed pale. They descended to the sandy beach and Wizardmon slowly climbed off Alphamon's shoulder.

"Well Wizardmon were counting on you and remember don't tell them about us ok" Carlos said

"O-ok" Wizardmon stammered as he tried to keep his balance on his feet.

"They should be here in a few days so keep an eye out." Carlos said as he slowly ascended to the skies with the others. Wizardmon waved good-bye and before long the three Digimon and two humans were out of eye's view.

"Omnimon, Alphamon go tell mom and dad what has happened. Rose Minervamon you stay here and keep an eye out Wizardmon. I will go and check on the child of Light" Carlos ordered. With that Alphamon and Omnimon left to File Island where Ophanimon and Seraphimon were watching over the others. Carlos departed to where he sensed the power of Myotismon though it was faint. Rose and Minervamon chatted away while they kept an eye on Wizardmon. Alphamon and Omnimon had quickly arrived to the location where Seraphimon and Ophanimon were.

"Mom, dad guess what" Alphamon playfully asked,

"Your so immature Alpha, mom, dad the child of light has been imprisoned by an evil Digimon known as Myotismon" Omnimon informed the now shocked duo

"Darn. Now what are we suppose to do?" Seraphimon asked

"we won't do nothing. The Digidestined will have have to rescue her. By the way how are they doing" Omnimon asked

"Well they are doing alright. The young one of Hope got Patamon to Digivolve into Angemon...but sacrificed himself to destroy Devimon. It seems the young one took it pretty hard." Seraphimon said

"Poor kid. Loosing someone you really care about must hurt" Ophanimon said

"I am sure...by the way does Carlos know that Gennai is still alive?" Seraphimon asked.

"Yeah he does. So are these kids on their way to Server or what?" Alphamon asked

"Yeah. Gennai instructed them to head over there to find their crest" Ophanimon replied

"Well let's go pay our old friend a visit shall we" Seraphimon implied

"Do we have to" Alphamon asked

"No as a matter of fact. You can stay and watch over the Digidestined children while we go and pay our friend a visit" Seraphimon said and flew off alongside Ophanimon

"Ok. It's better than reminiscing about the good old days" Alphamon said knowing that they were already to far to hear him.

"You never change do you bro" Omnimon said just before rocketing away to Server. Alphamon chuckle to what Omnimon had said then redirected his attention to the Digidestined. He saw them along with some other Digimon who appeared to be building a raft out of trees. _Wow these guys are low tech they could just use Ikkakumon and hop his back_ Alphamon chuckled to his thought.

-somewhere in Server-

"Hey dad you sure it's around here" Omnimon asked looking into a vast lake.

"Uhh yeah here is where I last picked up his transmission when he spoke to the Digidestined" Seraphimon stated. Ophanimon was over a the center of the lake checking her reflection when she noticed something deep inside.

"Hey I found something" She called out to Seraphimon and Omnimon.

"What is it honey" Seraphimon asked as he flew towards her. Omnimon trailed behind him

"Look it, seems to be a house" Ophanimon said pointing inside the lake.

"Well I am going to go check it out" Omnimon said as he dived in the lake. He continued to dive at high speeds and quickly came across a Japanese style house. He continued to make his way to the house but was stopped by some sort of barrier.

_What now..._Omnimon thought to himself. The first thing he did was knock at the barrier but their seemed to be nobody home. Omnimon quickly arose to the surface.

"Well what is it" Seraphimon asked

"Mom was right. It seems to be one of those houses they have back on earth but there is some sort of barrier protecting it"

"Our old friend is still as paranoid as ever" Seraphimon chuckled.

"I know what you mean, and I bet he is still as stingy as ever" Ophanimon said. Suddenly, several yards away the water split open.

"Who are you calling 'paranoid' and 'stingy'" Said a voice. Out of the opening came an old man.

"And Old" Both said at the same time looking at Gennai. Omnimon watched as the old man stood on a piece of land in front of the opening.

"I resent that...well are you gonna come in or should I go back to playing solitaire" Gennai asked. All three flew his way and followed him down a stair case of light. They reached the inside of the barrier and looked around his house.

"So how is everyone. Most importantly how is Carlos" Gennai asked

"How do you know of Carlos" Ophanimon asked

"Well Arceumon told me about him several days before he was defeated" Gennai said "Would you care for something to drink" He offered

"Arceumon never spoke to us of that, what else did he tell you?" Omnimon asked ignoring the offering

"Well he did not want to concern you. He said that it was inevitable thus he planned it all out." Gennai said now taking a seat on the grass

"Arceumon...never wanting others to worry about him...sounds like him. Well is there something else we should know about." Ophanimon asked

"Well I guess Carlos hasn't told you everything. Well Arceumon watched over all the Digidestined for two years or so. as well as Carlos but did not expect Rose the child of Faith to revel herself. Without Arceumon's light to protect her, she would be hunted down by Damiemon's beast who call themselves...Mutilators...I believe. Even to this day they will continue to hunt her down. They also seem to possess the X-Virus." Gennai said.

"X-Virus? What is this Virus you speak of" Seraphimon asked

"Carlos never mentioned the X-Virus?" Gennai asked as he took a seat on a bench, while the other three nodded 'no' "Well the X-Virus was created by a Digital Deity know as Yggdrasil who is ruler of a Digital Plain (World) created by man." Gennai pause to hear some questions.

"Digital Deity? Of which planet." Omnimon asked

"What effects does the X-virus execute" Ophanimon questioned the old man.

"-Sigh-Well take a seat and I will explain everything" Gennai ordered with a stressful expression. Seeing as all three were seated Gennai continued "Yggdrasil. Deity of the Digital plain created by humans. Where it's located; I only know that it's somewhere on earth as for the X-Virus...well Yggdrasil created this Virus to destroy a large amount of Digimon who were becoming to large in numbers. Yggdrasil couldn't handle it anymore data and so destroyed all but a small amount of digimon. Thus he created a new Digital world for the ones who were allowed to live. What Yggdrasil did not expect was that there would be survivors. These survivors were also infected with the X-Virus but have somehow changed the Virus into an Antibody. The X-Antibody...this changed their appearance and increased their power. Yggdrasil had sent the Royal Knights to destroy those who had the X-Antibody...Yggdrasil did not expect for his Knights to question his way of justice and was soon defeated by a Omnimon and the Alphamon you all know" Gennai stated as he looked at the three Digimon's faces in amusement.

"Alpha? But how?" Omnimon who seemed out of it asked

"Let me finish!" Gennai stated as he tried to calm them down. "Well when Dorumon was in that plain he was constantly being attacked by the Royal Knights. He witnessed so much pain and that is what made him Digivolve through out his battles in that Plain. Though he formed an alliance with the two of the Royal Knights Omnimon challenged him and made him Digivolve into Alphamon...then the two set out to meet Yggdrasil but where encountered with Dexmon who was created from Alphamon's data. Alphamon knew that he had one chance left and that was to recombine with his Virus side and giving up his X-Antibody. After the battle he reunited with a friend that he had almost lost. A year later Arceumon found out what was going on and went to the Digital Plain to find out what had happened. He then found Dorumon who was with his friend, a Tokomon who was going under some sort of mutation. Arceumon then saw what was happening the Tokomon seemed to have not choice but to extract the X-Antibody from almost all the Digimon in the plain. But for Tokomon...it was to late, the little guy mutated into a beast and Arceumon had no choice but to destroy him. Arceumon told me that he took Dorumon against his will then reconfigured his data into the Digi-egg that came to belong to Carlos" Gennai sighed, relived that he had finished his story.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon were in shocked to what they heard. They never Imagined Arceumon doing something like that.

"Alpha...wait what did Arceumon do with the X-Antibodies" Omnimon asked.

"He placed it on my Digivice" a voice came from a shadowed corner

"Carlos!!" All three Digimon said at the same time.

"The X-Antibodies were placed inside my Digivice...When I first received it in Mexico I heard Arceumon tell me something more besides the New Hope of Light. After I merged with the crest he explained about the X-Antibodies...then he said not to bring up the subject of the X-Digivolution Project that he told me to work on. Sorry I did not tell you guys." Carlos said

"It's ok Carlos but what is this X-Digivolution project your working on." Seraphimon asked

"Well The X-Digivolution project is suppose to make a Digimon more powerful...but I am still working on. But hey we should worry on the Digidestined right now. I got news that they arrived on the continent of Server just a while ago. And one more thing...don't mention Alpha's past to him...can you imagine if he realized that his memory was erased" Carlos said

"Hey boy how did you get in here" Gennai questioned

"Ohh your door was open" Carlos said as he began to walk to the stair case

"Didn't Seraphimon or Ophanimon teach you how to knock? Walking into people's houses is rude." Gennai lectured

"Sorry I promise I will knock next time now let's go" Carlos ordered as he walked up the stairs.

"See you soon old friend" Seraphimon

"Speak for you self" Gennai joke as he shook Seraphimon's hand

"Gennai how are you going to let the Digidestined know that they are going to need to face a much greater evil" Ophanimon asked

"Just you watch. I have trick or two up my sleeve" he grinned. Ophanimon waved good bye and left.

_I hope they don't mind...borrowing from the T.K. And Kari is definitely a good idea_ Gennai thought as he walked to his computer and resumed his game of solitaire.

-East Coast-

"Alpha, Rose, Minervamon has Wizardmon found the Digidestined yet?" Carlos asked the three Digimon who were chatting.

"He is about to reach them" Alphamon was the one to answer.

-Down at the coast-

_I got to hurry the Digidestined might leave_ Wizardmon thought as he rushed to where he saw a Whamon with several humans on his back. He then saw them; the Digidestined, who where waving good bye at the enormous Digimon. Wizardmon was now floating above them but they did not seem to noticed until he spoke up

"You there are you by any chance Tai?" Wizardmon asked.

"Huh... who are you?" Tai asked. The others were looking up as well.

"I am Wizardmon" He said as he descend to the ground.

"Well I am Tai" Tai responded. The others looked at him in suspicious way

"Tai I need you and your friends help to rescue your sister" Wizardmon said with a serious tone

"What do you mean rescue my sister" Tai who was now grabbing Wizardmon by the collar of his outfit, asked

"Tai ease up" Matt said pulling Tai back along with Agumon

"Please calm down" Wizardmon said calmly this time. "I am not the one who kidnapped your sister in fact I was protecting her" Wizardmon said trying to calm the enraged brunette down.

"Hey sorry about my friend's reaction by the way I'm Matt and this is Gabumon" Matt pointed to Gabumon who was next to him. Tai who seemed to be a bit more calm decided to ask him about his sister "Hey who kidnapped Kari?"

"An Evil Digimon called Myotismon" he responded

"Tai who is Kari" Agumon asked

"She's my sister...I guess I should have mentioned her to you...wait what is Kari doing here" he turned to Wizardmon

"Your sister is A Digidestined like you all are" Wizardmon answered

"No way!!" Tai who had a dumbfounded expression on his face said. The Digidestined seemed surprised as well

"now. We need to find all your crest if we are going to have any chance in defeating Myotismon" Wizardmon said

"Wait how do you know about the crest" Izzy asked. Wizardmon was about to mention the ones who had helped him earlier but then came up with a good idea

"Kari has her own" Wizardmon lied

"Really?" they all asked

"Yes...uhh...everyone..." Wizardmon said not knowing anyones names

"Ohh I am Izzy" "Tentomon is the name"

"Hello I am Joe" "Yo Gomamon here"

"Hi I'm Mimi" "I'm Palmon"

"I'm Sora" "I'm Biyomon nice to meet you"

"I'm T.K." "And I am Patamon"

"Nice to meet you all" Wizardmon bowed . "We should get moving and search for your crest" Wizardmon implied. The others nodded in agreement and kept going west.

"Do you trust him?" Sora who was in the back whispered

"No, not really...why don't you trust him?" Mimi Whispered

"Well we barely got our tags...so how can Tai little sister have hers?" Sora whispered back

"I guess you're right...let's keep an eye on him..."Mimi implied

"Hey what are you two talking about? Your slowing us down" Tai who was ahead by several feet yelled

"Uhh nothing...let's tell them later" Sora whispered as she caught up to the rest of the group. Mimi nodded in agreement and followed Sora. They continued to walk until something stopped Agumon.

Well this is the end for this Chapter. Well here is how the time line is going to work in this Fic

-Digimon adventure scenario

-Digimon adventure2 scenario

-Digimon Data Squad scenario

you'll see when I start posting them up. If you have any ideas on any that would help make this story better, tell me cause I would really like some ideas. Well I hope you enjoyed this Chap and sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	7. X Is Completed

Digital Revolutions

Chapter 7

X Is Completed

Well this Chapter will squeeze in several of the Digimon episodes but in a different way...just you read. By the way who here is badass with Photoshop...I just got it and I need help

**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own Digimon or anything I mention in this Fic.

* * *

The Digidestined along with Wizardmon where traveling through the sandy desert plain of Server. They had been walking for a couple of hours until Agumon being the first to collapse form his weariness was the one to signal for rest

"Agumon what are you doing? Resting in a time like this." Tai questioned and helped Agumon up.

"Tai he's exhausted. Call me crazy but I think we should all rest." Izzy Implied

"Izzy is right we could dehydrate so let's take a break and freshen ourselves up." Joe pointed out their situation

"No we can't Kari is in danger we have to rescue her!" Tai responded

"And we will but it won't help if we're all worn out" Matt stated

"Then you rest. I am going to save Kari and th-" "Tai, you need to rest. It won't do Kari any good if you die in your stupid attempt to save her" Matt interrupted

Tai knew that Matt had a point so he decided to stay calm. "I guess you're right...but where do could we rest? There is nothing in this desert but sand, unless your willing to sit on a Cactus" Tai joked trying to keep himself in shape. The Digidestined though through it a bit.

_I remember passing through here with Kari and Gatomon...the Oasis should be..._"I know of a place...follow me" Wizardmon began walking up a desert slope.

"Should we follow him?" Asked Mimi as she looked over at Wizardmon

"Why not he seems pretty nice" TK Stated

"I say we go" Tai said, picking Agumon up on his back, and ran towards Wizardmon

"Well I guess we go." Sora said and followed Tai. The rest of the Digidestined followed, and after walking up several steep slopes of sand they reached the oasis.

"Hey, how did you about this place?" Matt asked Wizardmon

"I...I came here with Kari and her Digimon Gatomon" Wizardmon replied. In doing so got Tai's attention. "You see Gatomonand I were on a search for Kari...she had been waiting her whole life just to be with her, and finally we found her."Wizardmon paused as the others walked closer to hear his story. "We found her unconscious in the desert. And brought her here so that we could cool her off from the sun." Wizardmon Explained to everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Tai calmly asked.

"Never mind that Tai. the real question is how did she get here?" Izzy Questioned Wizardmon

"I am not sure...as I said before, we found her in the desert" Wizardmon replied calmly.

"So why do you want to rescue them huh?" Mimi was the one to question Him now

"... Because I was helped by Gatomona long time ago therefore I am always going to be with her as long as she needs me" Wizardmon replied and hovered over to the center of the lake and dipped his feet without taking his boots off. The Digidestined stared at him for a while but then continued to gather the water they needed for the trip.

* * *

-up in the sky-

"What I would do for some water right now." Carlos stated

"I know what you mean bro...look dad is back" Alphamon rushed to Seraphimon. Minervamon and Rose followed but Carlos remained looking down at the lake.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rose asked as she stopped gulping down the water bottle that Seraphimon brought back from earth.

"I sense the Crest of Courage down at the center of that lake...but there is something else..."Carlos continued to look down at the lake with worry.

"Carlos I am sure it's nothing these kids can't handle. I am sure they will be ok" Seraphimon stated

"Your right...by the way how did the Poyomon Digivolve?" Carlos asked and grabbed a water bottle

"Ohh...well it Digivolved to Tokomonin the raft in which they were traveling in the ocean when he had enough to eat...then they submerged into the sea with the help of a Whamon, for a while then the Tokomon was now a Patamon...why do you ask?" Ophanimon Answered

"Just interested." Carlos replied and turned his attention to the oasis

* * *

-Down below-

"Hey Izzy are you sure this water is safe to drink?" Joe Questioned

"Well...their appears to be no unusual minerals in the water so-" "It's fine! This water is always pure" Wizardmon yelled from the center of the lake.

"Well...should we trust him?" Sora asked

"Might as well. After all he seems to be good friends with Tai's little sister" Joe stated

"Joe's right. We should give Wizardmon a chance. If it weren't for him, we'd be out in the the desert dying of thirst" Mimi stated. The four Digidestined decided to trust Wizardmon and began to drink up the water from the lake. Though the water tasted like tad water.

"Ahh refreshing!" Izzy stated as he sat back up.

"I needed this." Joe arose his head from the water.

"Can't you two be more civilized?" Mimi commented as she drank the water from her bottle.

"Well excuse us for not having a bottle...by the way where are the others" Joe asked as he looked for his partner and the others

"Hey what are you guys waiting for? Come on in." Tai yelled from the the lake.

"Yeah the water is great!" Gomamon stated, Palmon, Tentomon, Biyomon and the other were also in the lake.

"No thanks" The four Digidestined responded.

"Fine it's yo-" Tai was suddenly pulled down into the water

"Ta-" Agumonwas the next to be pulled into the water. Matt being the only human left along with the other Digimon were being held by something.

"Matt what's going on!" TK Yelled from the shallow waters

"TK Get out of the water! There is so-" Matt Was then thrown up into the sky

"Matt!!...Gabumon Digivolve to Garurumon!" Garurumon then leaped into the sky. Matt managed to grab onto Garurumon's back, then was safely brought back to the ground. But then the other Digimon were tossed at their partners. Then a eight headed snakelike Digimon emerged from the waters.

"What is that?" Mimi shrilled

"Uhh...got it Orochimon...Ultimate level! We've never faced an ultimate before!!" Izzy stated

"Matt! Where is Tai? And Agumon? And Wizardmon" TK Made his way to his brother

"I hope they are ok. But right now we have to deal with this guy!" Matt replied

"Infernal Blast!" Orochimon fired at the Digidestined who were at the edge of the lake.

"Howling blaster" Garurumon countered. The attacks clashed but Garurumon was overtaken in an instant.

"Matt his an ultimate Digimon...it will take all of us to defeat it. Tentomon you ready" Izzy pulled out his Digivice

"Ready! Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon"

"Palmon it's our turn" Mimi said

"Right! Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon..."

"Biyomon!"

"Right. Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon"

"Come on Gomamon"

"Yeah! Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikkakumon

"GO!" the five Digidestined yelled

"Howling blaster"

"Meteor Wing"

"Electro Shocker"

"Needle Spray"

"Harpoon Torpedo"

The Five Champion Digimon attacked

"Infernal Blast" Orochimon countered and once again the attacks clashed but this time it was an even match.

"No way!? Not even five Champions can overcome one ultimate!?" Matt said as he looked at the clash of attacks. The blast then exploded causing a huge cloud of dust and sand. Not even Orochimon was able to see it's surroundings. But while the Digidestined were trying to defend themselves from Orochimon Tai, Agumon and Wizardmon were inside a small cavern deep inside the lake, which was Orochimon's nest

"So Wizardmon why is it that we're here and the others are trying to fight off that-" "This is the reason we are here" Wizardmon had interrupted Tai to show him A small object on a pedestal deep inside the nest. (The nest was in a cavern which had a batch of air so that Orochimon could actually live there)

"What is...It's a Crest!" Tai pick the crest up from the pedestal.

"But who does it belong to?" Agumon asked

"I am certain that it belongs to you Tai" Wizardmon said

"How do you know?" Tai asked. Then their was a little shake within the cavern walls.

"Never mind that! We need to go outside and help the others. Come on" Wizardmon ordered as he ran to the pool of water to swim back to the surface. Tai and Agumon did not hesitate to follow Wizardmonand rushed out of the cavern and into the water with haste. They Arrived to see that only two Digimon were standing while the other three were low on energy and had regressed to their rookie levels aside from Patamon who for some reason was not able to Digivolve.

"Agumon they need us. Now Digivolve!" Tai ordered

"Ok. Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon. Nova Blast!" Greymon fired Orochimon in the back, but to his dismay Orochimon did not even bother to look at Greymon"

"What!? Why didn't your attack work?" Tai questioned Greymon

"I don't know" Greymon replied

"Tai this Digimon is at the Ultimate level a champion is no match for this guy!" Matt yelled

"Infernal Blast" Orochimon fired at the Digidestined who were on the lake side who were lucky enough to see it coming and moved.

"Greymon I got an idea. Go left and get the others. I'll distract this Freak" Tai ordered and Greymon did as he was told.

"Hey Freak show over here" Tai Threw a rock at the main head of Orochimon. Making it turn to face Tai.

"Infernal Blast!" Orochimon blasted at Tai who was able to evade it

"Youneed to freshen up your breath and improve your aim you Digimon reject" Tai continued to taunt Orochimon. Then he saw that everyone was out of harms way he began to lead Orochimon out of the water.

"Howling Blaster"

"Meteor Wing"

"Nova Blast"

The three remaining Digimon attacked the main head by mere luck making Orochimon furious.

"You will pay for this!! Infernal Blast" Orochimon fired at Birdramon who was hit.

* * *

-Up in the sky-

"Carlos maybe you should help them." Minervamon implied

"I know but how? The only way I could is through telepathy just like I did with Wizardmon not to long ago" Carlos said

"We know you helped them find the crest of Courage but...could you at least let the one of hope Digivolve?" Rose implied

"No I won't allow it. Tai must demonstrate that he is worthy to carry forth the power of Courage but I will help him just this once..." Carlos then went into a meditated state that revealed an aura (You know the one from Data Squad when they charge their Digivice) and blasted it a light blinding rate to Tai's crest

* * *

-Down below-

"Greymon come on get up. We are the only ones who can help now" Tai tried to help Greymon get up

"Sorry Tai I can't" Greymon said. Tai ignored what Greymon had said and still tried then Carlos's Energy hit the crest which began to glow

"Huh..." The Crest was then inserted to Tai's Tag which was around his neck and began to glow even more brightly.

"Uhh...Greymon Digivolve to...MetalGreymon..."

"MetalGreymon? attack the center head" Tai ordered

"Infernal Blast!" Orochimon attacked before MetalGreymon but MetalGreymon evaded

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon Blasted the center head destroying Orochimon.

"You-You did it!" Tai said

The other Digidestined who had taken cover behind several boulders that were on by the lake peeked over to see MetalGreymon reverse to Koromon.

"Koromon!" Tai said picked him up

"No Tai we did it" Koromon corrected him then the others came to congratulate them. Though something seemed to bother Izzy.

"Tai how did you get Greymon to Digivolve to MetalGreymon?" Izzy questioned

"Ohh I found my crest thanks to...uhh where is he?" Tai looked around

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Wizardmon!" Tai spotted Wizardmon between a rubble of rocks.

"Hey you ok?" Tai asked as he tried to remove a boulder that was over his legs.

"We could use some help!" Tai stated. Thus everyone gathered around the boulder and tried to move it.

* * *

-up in the sky-

"Alpha let's go" Carlos, who was serious, said

"Where are you going?" Ophanimon asked

"I am going to see how Kari is doing and I need Alpha to come with me. Minervamon can you do me a favor?" Carlos asked

"Yeah. What is it?" She asked

"Can you go get the others I need them for something"Carlos replied

"Ohh sure" Minervamon said, knowing that he meant the leaders and Royal Knights

"Thanks" Carlos then opened a Portal that led to the Temporal Dimension. Minervamon went through but the portal remained

"Rose I need you and mom to stay here and watch over the Digidestined. Omni, dad go to Gennai's, and stay there. I will be there in a few hours" Carlos ordered

"Wait. Why?" Omnimon asked

"I have a plan now go. Alpha let's roll" Carlos then launched off followed by Alphamon. Omnimon and Seraphimon did as Carlos ordered and left to Gennai's

"Ophanimon what do you think Carlos is up to" Rose asked.

"I am sure he figured something out during the evolution Greymon so let's not worry about that ok." Ophanimon said with a kindly voice that could make anyone forget of their worries.

"Ok" Rose smiled in response and then continued to watch the Digidestined down below.

* * *

-Down below-

"Wizardmon! You alright" Tai asked after he and the others removed the boulder from his feet.

"Y-yeah are you all ok?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Excuse me Tai I need to take a look at his legs" Joe polity said. Tai move aside and let the future doctor examine Wizardmon

"Sora I feel bad" Mimi stated

"Why don't you drink some water that might help" Sora implied

"No. I feel bad for doubting Wizardmon..." Mimi said

"Ohh.."Sora fell silent.

"What makes it worst is when Orochimon attacked us and he got hurt trying to protect us"

"We should thank him some how..." Sora Implied once more

"Uhh what are you two talking about?" Tai interrupted

"Ohh nothing...just girl stuff..." Mimi said, not wanting Tai to find out

"Ohh well pack up we are leaving" Tai said

"WHAT!?" Both Sora and Mimi yelled at the same time

"Yeah Wizardmon wants us to leave without him...he says he'll catch up when he's better" Tai explained

"We can't leave him!" Sora said

"It's ok." Wizardmon said in weak voice as he hovered to Tai, Sora and Mimi "It's ok. I will catch up to you once I am better but please find the crest you haven't got much time so gather up on water and some food while you are here." Wizardmon weakly said

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Mimi worryingly asked

"I thank you for your concern over me, but I will be fine. I just want you to find Kari and Gatomon as soon as possible" Wizardmon said. And so after gathering their supplies the Digidestinedparted ways with Wizardmon though Mimi and Sora were Hesitant to do so but had no choice. Wizardmonwanted them to go on with out him for the time being. Once out of sight Wizardmon fell to the ground (He was hovering) and moaned in pain. Rose and Ophanimon saw that the Digidestined had left and rushed to Wizardmon's help.

"Just hang in there..." Rose said as she focused her healing abilities on to Wizardmon. A vivid glow emitted from Rose's wings and into Wizardmon. Moments later he was able to stand up.

"Thanks for that." Wizardmon bowed as he thank Rose.

"Ohh it's the least I can do since your helping us." Rose smiled and bowed in return

"Well I guess I better catch up to them." Wizardmon said as he began to fly away.

"No. Wait" Ophanimon cut across him

"Why?" Wizardmon questioned as he backed off Ophanimon.

"They will suspect something if you go right now" Ophanimon stated

"She's right Wizardmon. Why don't you wait a day to catch up to them." Rose implied

"But I won't be able to find them if I wait one day" Wizardmon said

"But you will if you come with us" Rose stated. Wizardmonthough about it then agreed to their offer and went along with Ophanimon and Rose. They headed to a high altitude in the sky and Wizardmon seemed to be pretty worn out. Rose was about to ask him if he were ok when Minervamon and the other leaders and Royal Knights from the resistance joined them in the sky.

"So why did Carlos call for us?" Gaiomon asked

"Yeah I need to get back to training." Magnamon nagged.

"uhh...Ophanimon did Carlos tell you why he wanted to see them." Rose asked as she received looks from the other leaders and Royal Knights.

"I-I don't know but it sounded important...by the way this is Wizardmon" Ophanimon introduced Wizardmon in hopes of changing the subject.

"Hello" Wizardmon bowed and the others did so as well.

"So whats your story?" Fuujinmon rudely asked Wizardmon who gave him a questionable look

"Fuujinmon don't be so impolite." Dianamon stated

"I was just asking." Fuujinmon defended himself. Dianamon and Fuujinmon continued arguing but no one paid them any attention because they were focused on the Digidestined. Wizardmon not experiencing any training was not able to see from such a height. The Digidestined were north west of the continent of Server and seemed to be headed for another crest which was located on by small village.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Carlos and Alphamon were hovering over Myotismon's castle when Carlos decided to ask Alphamon a question. "Hey Alpha... do you like fighting along side me?" Carlos, with a sad tone, asked.

"Yeah I do Carlos. But why do you ask?" Alphamon, worryingly, asked

"So your willing to stay with me through anything?" Carlos asked with a tone of seriousness

"Carlos!? What kind of question is that? Of course I will." Alphamon replied with seriousness which was sort of rare for him and Carlos knew he was being honest due to that fact.

"Thanks bro. Now let's go back to Mom to tell them that this evil jerk has the Crest of Lig-" Carlos stopped and seemed bothered. "Hey Alpha wait for me up here I got to go check on them." Carlos said. Alphamon was about to ask him why he needed to stay but Carlos had already rushed to Myotismon's castle. Carlos was not seen by any of the guards due to his stealth and High speeds. Carlos then reached and stopped at a Chromed Digizoid door which was being guarded by some Bakemon which were Destroyed by Carlos before they could ever make a sound. Carlos was never this violent but something was wrong beyond the Door. He quickly changed into his armor and easily broke down the door to find Kari, Unconscious on the stone floor and Gatomon on her guard. Their was a cloud of dust inside the room due to the broken down door; Carlos quickly knocked out Gatomon witha strike to the side of her neck. With both Gatomonand Kari unconscious he picked them up an quickly left luckily he was not heard nor spotted by anyone and flew up into the sky where he met up with Alphamon once more.

"Quick Alpha go get Rose and bring her here." Carlos Ordered. Alphamon saw that Kari was in a bad state and did not want to question his brother at the time and thus he left.

"_Poor girl...shes burning up...I wonder what happened"_ Carlos thought to himself as he placed his hand over her head.

"W-Who-are y-ou" Kari weakly asked as she stared into his eyes. Carlos's eye's widened as he stared back, but the the young girl fell asleep once more.

"_Damn I hope she doesn't remember this"_Carlos mentally smacked himself, but then Rose and Alphamon arrived.

"Carlos what are you doing with her?" Rose questioned

"Shes sick, burning up with fever and if we don't heal her she could..."Carlos did not want to say the last word.

"Ok but what will we tell her when she wakes up?" Rose questioned once more

"Alpha...Could you do me a huge favor" Carlos playfully asked Alphamon.

"Ugh like if I have a choice. Fine I'll do it just remember you owe me one" Alphamon replied already knowing what Carlos was up to.

"You know me too well bro..." Carlos then began extracting the power out of Alphamon with his Digivice and made he regress to Dorumon. Dorumon being unable to fly was quickly caught by Rose.

"Well let's get out of here before we're spotted" Carlos said and flew away at a very slow rate compared to his normal. After a couple of minutes they were a ways off Myotismon's castle and were now at a lakeside.

"Remember, you can't Digivolve but you can help them as Dorumon" Carlos said placing Kari in a patch of grass.

"I know. You don't have to keep telling me. Now heal her and get moving" Dorumon snapped. With that said, Rose extended her wings and released a vivid light that went into the bodies of both Gatomon and Kari. Once she was Done Carlos and Rose Rushed off in an instant to the sky leaving Dorumon alone with the Wilder of light who seemed to be looking better and Gatomon who seemed to be waking up.

"_Remember be nice and don't mention anything about the Crest or her brother."_Dorumon noted in his thoughts as he saw the feline Digimon wake up.

"W-Who are you!?" she said as she stood up.

"Uhh...I am Dorumon...I found you two nearby" Dorumon said trying to convince Gatomon that he was no enemy.

"Wait, what?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah I found you not to far from here along with this little human girl...I gave her some..._think fast_...of my special medicine so she'll be up in no time" Dorumon said, calming Gatomon down. Gatomon checked on Kari and noticed that she was not burning up with fever anymore.

"Whats in that medicine?" Gatomon asked, looking at Dorumon suspiciously

"Uhh well it's very rare and a secret." Dorumon replied,in a playful tone to sound convincing. Gatomon decided not to pester Dorumon with anymore questions and dedicated her attention to Kari who was still sleeping on a grassy patch.

* * *

-up in the sky-

"Dorumon is a pretty good actor don't you think Carlos" Rose smiled at Carlos but was ignored. "Carlos are you ok?" Rose, worryingly, asked

"Let's go...I need to tell you and the others about my plan..." Carlos said with a tone of seriousness and rushed to the place where the other leaders and Royal Knights were; Rose followed him.

"_I wonder what is bothering him so much? He has never kept any secrets from us...has he"_ Rose thought as they reached the others soon after.

"We've been waiting for you two love birds...so what you got for us Carlos" Apollomon asked.

"First of all sorry to keep you waiting. Second...I am going to send most of you to earth along with Rose" Carlos stated

"What? Why?" Cranniummon asked in objection

"We need to look for the child that wields the crest of Kindness...I don't sense his presence anywhere therefore I am going to assign the following to go to earth an remain there until I say other wise. First up i-" "Carlos how could you decide something like this with out consulting us!?" Duftmon, sounding agitated, interrupted Carlos.

"Because I had to see that you are all capable on keeping your power under control...besides earth is not so bad...As I was saying the following that are going are...Rose, Dianamon, Fuujinmon, Gaiomon, Magnamon, Duftmon, Mom, Minervamon, Apollomon and Cranniummon...but first reduce your power to the lowest." Carlos ordered.

"Carlos thats all of us are except for Alphamon, Seraphimon and Omnimon. your sure you planed this through?" Ophanimon, being the only one to have reason right now, asked

"Yes I have...But there is another reason I want you all to go to earth...Rose remember the Mutilators?" Carlos asked

"Yeah. How could I forget." Rose replied

"I sense that they have been appearing on earth, searching for you Rose." Carlos paused "Which is why you must stop them before they decide to go on a rampage...but these are much stronger...that is why I need all of you to go while I watch over the Digidestined. I know I am asking for a lot but, I think this will improve your skills as well." Carlos said in hopes of convincing them to go.

"Look we don't care about improving our skills...we just want to keep everything at peace...so if there is Danger on earth...we will go...but next time tell us about it Carlos" Duftmoncalmly said. Everyone seemed to agree with the idea

"Thanks you guys...oh Wizardmon I forgot...I had to rescue Kari and Gatomon...because well, she was really sick." Carlos said.

"Ohh so that is why you called Rose over...where is she?" Wizardmon asked.

"Don't worry about her right now...Dorumon is going to make sure she is safe" Carlos stated

"Well I guess we should get going." Rose implied

"Yeah. By the way...Can I ask I really big favorite of you and mom...?" Carlos asked

"What is it" Ophanimon asked.

"Well first...uhh Rose can you manage to get a house somewhere in Japan?" Carlos asked.

"Uhh I think...why?"

"Well so that you guys can live near the Digidestined...I don't know how long this is going to take so you guys are going to need to be watching over them constantly once they return to earth...and Mom...Can you wear something else besides your armor and pass as Rose's mother?" Carlos pleaded

"Carlos? Why is this necessary?" Ophanimon asked,

"Well if you're a child you can't live alone on earth or else they put you in a foster home...and besides you need to be an adult to buy a house. As for your identification...I will have Gennai work on something for you two." Carlos said trying to sound casual.

"I don't know Carlos...I have never removed my armor for any occasion..."Ophanimon did not seem to completely agree with Carlos.

"Come on mom it's not like your not going to wear anything...I am sure Rose has some clothes that you can wear" Carlos continued to persuade Ophanimon into agree with him

"Ok but promise me you'll be careful Carlos. For me and Rose" Ophanimon said as she turned around and opened a portal to Earth.

"Count on it mom...Rose just try to enjoy yourself for me. Even though if it's just for several minutes" Carlos said trying to cheer up Rose, who was not completely supportive of this idea.

"Ok" She replied but before she could leave she gave Carlos a small kiss on his cheek and went through the portal. After the Portal closed, Carlos turned to Wizardmonlooking at him with seriousness.

"Wizardmon I need a favor of you now." Carlos stated

"Yes. What is it?"

"After the day is over, go down And watch over the Digidestined...protect them...I need to go...here...this is a fragment of my power...about 0.5 of my power" Carlos handed him an orb that was about the size of a bean.

"Uh whats this for?" Wizardmon asked as he took the orb from Carlos's hand

"It's for you...though it won't make you Digivolve, it will power you up to rival if not surpass the powers of several Mega Digimon but use it as a last resort...though it's only a small portion of my power...it's most likely to destroy you. So please I want you to let the Digidestined try and gather their crest and fight the upcoming Digimon on their own." Carlos ordered.

"Very well, but what will become of Kari and Gatomon." Wizardmon asked as he placed the Orb in his clothing.

"Like I said Dorumon is taking care of her...though he is a rookie he can take out nearly any Digimon due to our training." Carlos stated. Wizardmon understood and began to descend to a hieght where he can watch the Digidestined and Carlos took off to Gennai's.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

The lakeside was calm and peaceful, a small breeze passed by waking a young girl up.

"Kari! Your awake!" Gatomon was now relieved that Kari was awake

"H-how did we end up here?" Kari asked Gatomon

"I am not sure, this guy found us" Gatomon pointed to Dorumon who had just caught a fish from the lake.

"Oh I see you woke up. How are you feeling little girl?" Dorumon asked as he tried to keep the fish in his little claws

"I am feeling much better, by the way my name is Kari. What's yours" She asked in kindly tone

Dorumon then lost grip of the fish which quickly made it's way back to the lake "Darn...Oh my name is Dorumon" He said in a kind tone as well. "Uhh if your hungry I can get you something for you" Dorumon offered Kari who giggled at him for loosing the fish.

"Ohh no, thank you." Kari said, but then her stomach grumbled, she turned red in embarrassment

"Heh I knew it well don't worry, I will get you something" Dorumon stated

"No really it's..." Kari did not finish because Dorumon had left already

"Kari you got to eat to be healthy. What if you get sick again." Gatomon said. Kari remained silent to what Gatomon had said.

* * *

-At Gennai's-

After a while Gennai allowed passage to Carlos through the stair case. Carlos made his way through the passage and was greeted by Gennai, Seraphimon and Omnimon, then the passage was closed. Carlos then whispered something into Gennai's ear and Gennai went inside his house

"Hey Carlos what did you tell him?" Omnimon asked

"Nothing" Carlos, monotonously, replied

"So Carlos why have you called us here?" Seraphimon asked

"Dad, Omnimon I called you here so that we may ready ourselves for battle...I sense an one of Damiemon's Army getting closer to Infinity."

"What?! We need to gather the others as well." Omnimon stated.

"That won't be necessary, in fact I sent them on a false mission to earth because...I believe that I have perfected the X-Antibody to have no corruptions so if you guys are willing to give it a try-" "And when did you do this?" Omnimon questioned Carlos

"I've purified and fixed several codes in it with my power, and it seems to be perfect now." Carlos stated

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Seraphimon asked

"Ohh well I wanted to make sure that it was safe to use first...heck I have been working on it's flaws since we've completed our first session in the Dimension of Time and now I have finally completed the X-Digivolution project...so who's going to give it a try first?" Carlos asked

"Are you positive it's safe?" Omnimon asked

"Yeah, in fact I have already merged with it myself" Carlos, cheerfully, said

"Well...I will go first" Omnimon stated

"Ok bro...it's going to feel strange at first but ignore it." Carlos said as he pulled out his Digivice. "Ready?" Carlos asked. Omnimon nodded that he was ready. The Digivice then let out an Orb of Light. The Orb went through Omnimon's armor and changed him instantly. "Well Bro, how do you feel?" Carlos asked Omnimon who was not aware that he had changed. Omnimon looked at himself noticing several changes but what he felt most was the increase in his power.

"I feel it...it's flowing through me...Carlos you did it!" Omnimon said as he continued to look at his body

"Yeah I know, but the thing you feel right now is not the X-Antibody. It's your power...now dad it's your turn, though I modified the code to the X-antibody armor just a little." Carlos said as he pointed the Digivice at Seraphimon.

"In what way?" Seraphimon asked.

"Just wait and see.." Carlos gave an evil looking grin to try and scare Seraphimon but just got glared back. Carlos pointed the Digivice to Seraphimon and released a Orb that went through Seraphimon and instantaneously had his armor changed.

"Well Carlos I must say this is an improvement, and this armor is much more comfortable. Ohh I see..." Seraphimon looked at his right shoulder to see the symbol of light carved into the armor.

"Yup. Since Omni has the symbols of Courage and Friendship I though you should have the ones of light and hope." Carlos stated

"Carlos I still don't understand why you told the others to go to earth?" Seraphimon asked

"Well...since we are much more powerful than them I though we should give them a break as well as the other Digimon in the Temporal Dimension...I think the only one who knew of this was Minervamon but it seems that she agreed with my idea...though the mission I send them on was not entirely false..." Carlos stated

"Wait what kind of mission did you send them on" Omnimon, who had finally stopped looking at his armor, asked.

"Well they are suppose to look for Ken...the kid that is suppose to have the crest of Kindness. I have been worried about him since I can't sense his presence anywhere" Carlos, worryingly, said

"I am sure he is ok. But right now we have to go and defend this planet." Omnimon said

"Hey Gennai...could you open the way out?!" Seraphimon called out

"Yeah but next time I am going to have to charge you!" Gennai said, as he came out from his house

"Hey did you manage to pull it off?" Carlos asked Gennai who was about to open the passage through the lake

"Yeah Ophanimon is now an official American citizen." Gennai stated, as he opened the passage

"Thanks. I owe you one." Carlos said and rushed off quickly. Seraphimon and Omnimon quickly followed.

"Not even a good bye...how rude," Gennai said as he closed the passage to his house. Carlos quickly changed into his most powerful armor besides the ones of Hope and Light which he never tired. It was Arceumon's Armor, the armor that was made of Crystals and Golden Chromed Digizoid.

"Dad, Bro, once you see them don't hold back...we can't risk them getting past us and go for the planet." Carlos ordered

"Very well. I will go take care of the northern part of this planet, Omnimon go take care of the south. Carlos you think youcan handle both west and east sides of the planet?" Seraphimon asked

"Yeah. Now go...they are close." Carlos stated and the Army soon became Visible. Both Seraphimon and Omnimon rushed to their assigned places and prepared themselves for battle.

* * *

Well thats the end for this chapter and as you can see...I decided to modify the timeline. But I am only going to do that until the part where Myotismon gets his butt handed to him. Well I hope you enjoyed it


	8. The Reunion

* * *

Digital Revolutions

Chapter 8

The Reunion

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Digimon or any of the characters...only Carlos and Rose, as well as Damiemon and Arceumon.

* * *

A large amount of Digimon were now visible in the vastness of the Digital space. Carlos, Seraphimon and Omnimon positioned themselves where Seraphimon assigned them to and waited until the Army grew closer. Just then the Damiemon's army began to shoot blasts of darkness, powerful enough to cause some major damage to the planet they were protecting.

"_damn...why does it have to be this way..._Alpha OUTBURST!" Carlos yelled releasing a massive, yellow ball of light. Carlos, seeing as all the Digimon that were in this section were destroyed, opened a portal and went on through to the other side which he was suppose to be defending as well, only to be welcomed by the several hundred Digimon who were making their way to the planet. Carlos did not have time to gather energy for another attack so he decided to used Alphamon's weapon. The Holy Sword-Grade Alpha. Damiemon's soldiers gathered around Carlos and began to fire different types of blasts at him. In the north side of the planet, Seraphimon had just fired a immense globe of light, destroying the Digimon in sight. _"Carlos is right. This is not right...we fight for peace...but we cause pain to others...Carlos..."_Seraphimon fought with the thoughts and went to aid Carlos. Omnimon had just defeated all the Digimon in the sky except one.

"Please...spare me...please.." The Digimon weakly pleaded as he slowly dragged himself to Omnimon, who did not now what to do; this being the first time that one of Damiemon's soldiers begged for mercy. Omnimon got the Digimon of his knees and hesitantly picked up the Digimon, placing him over his left shoulder and headed to where he felt Carlos energy. Seraphimon had just arrived to where Carlos was, he noticed that Carlos was not trying to defeat the remaining Digimon, but instead he was talking to them.

"We Fight to please our master...now move or you will die" The Digimon snapped at Carlos, who just remained silence as he saw that his efforts to change the remaining soldiers' ways, was futile. The Remaining soldiers attacked but where easily destroyed by Carlos's borrowed weapon.

"Carlos...you tried." Seraphimon said, with a sad tone, as he flew down to him

"Dad...I..I..." Carlos trailed off

"I saw. You had no other choice." Seraphimon said, trying to comfort Carlos, who seemed pretty bummed out for his actions

"Hey!" Omnimon yelled from a distance. Carlos and Seraphimon turned over to see him dragging a Digimon over his shoulder. "Carlos, father...there is one who refuses to fight...what should we do with him?" Omnimon asked.

"Let's take him along with us...just until he gets better..." Carlos said as he made his way down to the planet's surface for some rest, since it was night time on Server; the group of three, decided to get some rest on the oasis that Tai found his crest.

* * *

-Meanwhile on earth 10:30am-

Rose, along with the rest of the leaders and Royal Knights were gazing at a house in ruins. They had arrived at Rose's home only to see it nearly broken down. Rose seemed worried, not about the house but about the rookie and in-training Digimon that she had left there some time ago.

"Where...where are the Digimon that you brought here?" Fuujinmon, worryingly, asked because some of those Digimon where from his planet. Rose did not know what to say, but their was something that caught her eye. The Door to the garage where she kept the car was still locked, but it seemed different.

"Cranniummon can you open this?" Rose pointed at the odd metallic door.

"Sure" Cranniummon punched the door which fell to the floor "This...this chromed Digizoid metal...but how?" Cranniummon said to no one in particular. But what was inside was more surprising.

"Digi-eggs?" Ophanimon said, as she walked in to the dusted room, being followed by the rest of the group.

"Who do you think could have done this?" Minervamon asked as she walked through the hoard of Digi-eggs, which were scattered over the garage and and inside the car.

"I believe that I could answer that." a voice came from a small T.V. screen, showing a blond haired man wearing black tinted glasses.

"Who are you!?" Fuujinmon snapped at the Man in the screen.

"The question is; what are freaks of science such as you, doing in earth. But to answer your question, we reconfigured those bothersome pests so that you could lead them back to the Digital World. Consider this a warning. Next time we will destroy you." The blond man in the screen said before the T.V. screen went dark.

"The nerve of him!" Rose, angrily, stated. "who is he do decide that we can't live on earth?!"

"Rose, pay him no mind. What we have to do now, is carry out Carlos's plan and keep these Digi-eggs safe." Ophanimon stated, picking up one of the Digi-eggs.

"Fine...but Ophanimon, come with me." Rose said, walking out of the garage. Ophanimon placed down the egg and followed, they quickly made their way through a thrashed living room and a wrecked hall way, until they reached a door. Rose turned the handle of the door and in her attempt to open the door, it fell through. The room was a mess, the mattress was torn up with the springs coming out from the top. The furniture was emptied out and smashed.

Rose looked around at her parent's room in horror. That is until she spotted a blue pair of mechanic's overalls (you know the ones that you zip up, not those other ones...) by the bed, which belonged to her father.

"Sorry Ophanimon...this is all I have for you to wear." Rose picked up the blue overalls and presented them to Ophanimon.

"I guess that will have to do dear...but who is Steven" Ophanimon asked, looking at the name tag of the

"That was...my father's name...Steven Farrano. But try on them on and check if they fit." Rose said, trying to change the subject. Though she forgot that she never mentioned her father to Seraphimon nor Ophanimon

"Ok...but I am going to need your help." Ophanimon said, knowing that Rose did not want to talk about her father.

"Sure, I'll help you" Rose smiled.

(A/N: Sometimes putting on Mechanic's overalls can be a pain in the rear...just to let you know)

Five minutes later.

"Ugh how much longer are they going to be in there?" Fuujinmon complained as he walked back and forth impatiently

"Fuujinmon, you need to learn how to be patient." Dianamon, who was getting annoyed, stated

"Look who's talking Ms. Hasty." Fuujinmon defended himself.

"Enough you two!" Ophanimon's voice came from the broken down house as she walked out. Ophanimon's beautiful cerulean eyes reflected the sun's ray to the Digimon who gazed at how human Ophanimon looked. Her long blond hair reached below her knees. Rose had found some dusted boots for her to wear along with the mechanic uniform, but seemed a bit worn out. All in all, she looked like a mechanic, except she was slim, light skin and beautiful.

"Wow Ophanimon you look so defenseless...which is good being an earthling and all." Magnamon said, tying not to offend Ophanimon, who just glared at him

"Ohh don't listen to him. I think you look beautiful. But how did you manage to fit your armor and wings in their?" Minervamon continued to gaze at her, still in disbelief that Ophanimon looked so much like a human

"I have the ability to conceal my wings and armor inside my body at will, as does Seraphimon." Ophanimon replied, wanting to get back to the plan at hand "Rose, what kind of materials do humans use to buy a house?" Ophanimon's questioned, suddenly making Rose's eyes widen

"Ohh please no" Rose said in terrified tone as she made her way to her house. She quickly made her way to her room which thankfully was intact due to the camouflaged door that looked like another part of the wall . She then made her way to the air shaft. Luckily the safe was still their. She pulled out the long thick safe and headed outside once more.

"Hey whats that you got there Rose?" Apollomon asked

"This is my family's fortune aside from the one in the bank. But with this...we might be able to buy a house somewhere in Japan." Rose enthusiastically stated. (All these events happened in 12 minutes)

* * *

-meanwhile 12 day later on the Digital World-

(Remember one day in the Digital world is equal to one minute due to the virus)

It was a late cold gloomy night on the mountains of Server, where Dorumon, Gatomon and Kari where Struggling to find shelter from the blizzard that threatened to freeze them to death. Kari and Gatomon were being carried by Dorumon who did not seemed to good because of his fatigue; due to the fact that he had being walking with Kari and Gatomon on top of him. Luckily Dorumon had found Kari something warm and nice to wear though it did not seem to work for she seemed to be shivering. They ended up in this trail after being hunted down by Myotismon and his minions for several days now, so they had no choice but to take this trail to avoid Myotismon or any of his minions, though it was starting to look like a bad idea.

"Kari you ok!" Dorumon yelled through the blizzard so that he could be heard

"I'm ok!" She replied, as she tighten her grip on Gatomon who was inside the warm coat.

"Dorumon! Look!" Gatomon yelled, while pointing at a cave. Dorumon saw it and quickly made his way to it. Once inside he left once more, after leaving Gatomon and Kari deep inside the cave.

"I wonder where he's going?" Gatomon asked, staring at the entrance of the cave.

"-cough- I just hope he's careful." Kari said worryingly as she stared at the entrance as well.

"Ohh no. Are you getting sick again?" Gatomon, who was concerned, asked Kari, but she remained remained silent, as she continued to stare at the cave's entrance.

Outside, a few minutes from the cave, Dorumon came across a tree that had lost all of it's branches. Dorumon smiled to what he found, he quickly slashed the tree into several pieces off wood. He took what he could and headed back to the cave.

"Hey. Look at what I found" Dorumon, cheerfully rushed in the cave.

"Wood?...but how are we going to start a fire?" Gatomon questioned Dorumon who was already placing the pieces of wood in a camp fire order.

"Oh don't worry. I know how to cause a fire in any weather conditions." Dorumon replied, placing several rocks that he found inside the cave, around the wood.

"-cough- really how?" Kari questioned the Digimon, who seemed ready for something.

"Like this. Metal Shoot" Dorumon fired a weak shock wave from his mouth, which cause a fire. "Gather around you two." Dorumon said. Gatomon and Kari came closer to the fire that was burning bright, but then Dorumon went outside once more leaving Kari and Gatomon alone once more.

"He seems really nice..." Kari said, sure of her words

"Yeah...Kari do you think Wizardmon is ok?" Gatomon asked, changing Kari's happy expression into a worried one

"I hope so..." Kari replied, looking concerned.

"I hope so too...huh?" Gatomon turned to the entrance, seeing a large amount of snow starting to close up the entrance.

"What in the-" "don't worry." Dorumon rushed in before the entrance could fill up with snow.

"this way we won't have to be as cold as before." Dorumon said shaking the snow off his fur.

"But now we're trapped." Gatomon stated

"You mean to tell me that you, a champion level Digimon, can't get out of a cave that has snow as a barrier?" Dorumon asked, in a what-the-heck tone, causing Gatomon to fall silent.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow but for now we need to get our rest." Dorumon said as he curled up next to the fire. Just then he heard Kari cough once more, _"She's just a little girl...and yet she is so strong...I guess it would hurt to keep her warm for tonight"_Dorumon thought to himself, as stood up

"Hey Gatomon, don't you think we could keep Kari warm with our fur?" Dorumon sheepishly asked.

"Uhh yeah." Gatomon replied and turned to Kari who was still shivering from the coldness

"Thanks,..." she said, in a sleepy tone and slowly began to close her eyes. Kari, feeling Gatomon on her chest pulled the white feline into a hug. Dorumon, seeing Kari faced up, decided to lay down next to her; his head was placed below her feet, and stretched out his tail in an up ward position so that she could use it as a pillow. Kari lifted her head and gladly accepted his tail.

"_Well this is really uncomfortable but...I guess it's ok just for tonight...since she shows promise."_ Dorumon thought to himself, trying not to wake Kari, who was already sleeping, up. A few minutes later they had all fallen asleep

* * *

-meanwhile-

Up in the darkened skies of Server, there were three Digimon keeping a close eye on the Digidestined. Raijinmon being the soldier who begged for mercy had decided to stick around with Carlos and the listen to what they had to say, though he suspected that he was going to end up with them. He was now being lectured on how the Digidestined will help defeat Damiemon and restore peace to Universe once more.

"So you see Raijinmon, these kids wield the power to defeat Damiemon, but even with their crest and fully reached potential we are still going to need allies. In other words, we will need to continue our tests on several other children, besides these children." Seraphimon explained to Raijinmon, who was once a part of Damiemon's army.

"But why does it have to be children? Couldn't an adult human handle a situation like this in a better manner?" Raijinmon, with a confused tone, asked

"Maybe so. But an adult is not as powerful as a child." Carlos stated

"How so?" Raijinmon asked

"Well you see an adult's spiritual energy is weakened through aging and the Digimon who is partnered to the Human will become weaker...as for a child, their spiritual energy is growing...therefore the Digimon that they are partnered with will become stronger...but if a child is too young and too naive the Digimon might not reach it's full potential. Which is why Rose and I will retain our youth when we reach the age of twenty, when our spirits are at their prime." Carlos explained, sort of monotonously when he mentioned retain due to the fact that he will retain his youth at the age of twenty.

"I think I understand...so this is why you are testing them?" Raijinmon asked, trying to watch the Digidestined from such a height.

"Well not really...you see Arceumon had planed out their tests for quite sometime now, there where suppose to be four Digimon that where suppose to tell them what to do and what tasks to complete but... I think Damiemon got wind of our plan and decided to send his weakest troops here to destroy them...although it sounds odd" Carlos said, now thinking about Damiemon's tactics.

"Well that doesn't sound like Damiemon. But he was suspicious of humans being in this planet, which is why he sent us here in the first place." Raijinmon said

"What? Do you mean Damiemon knows about the Digidestined?" Carlos asked, hoping that he didn't.

"Well he did get a weird message from someone mentioning, human children somewhere in this planet, but I don't think that he knows that these kids are capable of defeating him." Raijinmon said, trying to remember everything that he heard.

"Message? Do you know who send him that Message?" Carlos questioned the Ex-D.Soldier

"I wish I did...but his voice was much more...who could I say this...more ruthless than Damiemon's." Raijinmon stated. Carlos then wondered about this turn of events.

"_Is it possible that there is someone controlling Damiemon?..._We are going to have to be extra vigilant and keep a closer eye on the Digidestined so we have to cut back on our breaks ok..." Carlos paused for an answer.

"Sounds good" Omnimon answered.

"Raijinmon,will you help us." Carlos, boldly asked

"You three speared my life...of course I will help you." Raijinmon replied, with a serious tone. Omnimon and Seraphimon seemed pleased with the information that they received from Raijinmon, but Carlos was still wondering about what Raijinmon said. The message that was sent to Damiemon.

"_Could it be that there is someone else that we have to face...more importantly...is it a Digimon, human or what? Damn...what if Damiemon is not all evil...what if-"_ "Carlos you ok?" Omnimon asked, placing his hand over Carlos's shoulder.

"...uh yeah. I'm fine...just sleepy." Carlos faked a yawn and turned his attention to the Digidestined.

* * *

-the next day, morning in the forest, at the foot of a mountain range, where the Digidestined made camp-

The Digidestined slept inside the trunk of a tree, as tall as a skyscraper. Joe was the only one awake since it was his turn to keep watch, but still he could not help but worry about Tai who in a few moments was going to go on his own and look for his sister who was somewhere in the mountain range. Tai had decided not to endanger everyone so he told everyone that he would go on his own. Though everyone thought that it was a bad idea, he seemed determined to find his sister.Gennai, who had revealed this news two days ago, had warned Tai about the dangers of that mountain range and the reasons why not even Myotismon or his minions never went through. The reasons where:1. Unpredictable and dangerous weather conditions 2. Powerful and deadly Digimon live in those mountains and 3. Anyone could easily get lost for weeks in the mountain range maybe even months. The sun just then began to rise above.

Several minutes later, Joe decided that it was time to wake everyone up. Even though he seemed a bit bothered by the idea of Tai leaving as soon as he woke him up

"Hey everyone...time to wake up!" Joe said rather loudly waking Izzy, Sora, TK, Patamon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gabumon, Gomamon and Biyomon up. While Tai, Mimi and Matt remained asleep

"Matt wake up." TK, who was still pretty sleepy, nudged his brother gently; waking him up

"I- I was just resting my eyes" Matt stated, as he got up.

"Well your eyes were snoring pretty loud." Tai, who was woken up by Izzy, said in a sleepy tone.

"Well Tai...are you sure about your decision?" Joe asked, in hope of making Tai reconsider his decision

"I have to...Gennai said Kari is somewhere in those mountains...and I am going to find her." Tai stated in a serious yet worried tone.

"Tai...I was thinking about it...and I decided...I am going with you." Matt stated. Everyone looked at him with confused gazes except for Gabumon. Tai was about to respond in objection but Matt interrupted him. "Tai, I know how you feel...I want to go with you...you did the same for me when me and TK got separated back on File island.." Matt said in calm tone. "ohh and to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Matt finished off.

"Matt...thanks man." Tai smiled,

"What are friends for." Matt smiled

"Matt can I go too?" TK, who was tugging on his shirt, asked

"Sorry TK, this is dangerous and I don't want to put you in any danger." Matt replied in a serious tone.

"oohh ok." TK sighed.

After a few minutes of preparation Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon where ready to go. They said their good-byes and departed to the the Mountains which where named by several Digimon; The Mountains of Quietus life. (A/N I know lame name) Meanwhile above in the skies Carlos, Omnimon and Seraphimon watched the as Tai and Matt, along with their partner Digimon parted from the rest of the group who were going to be waiting for them in that exact spot for their return.

"I still think Dorumon could have made it to them." Omnimon, arrogantly stated.

"I am not so sure...these Digimon may be in the ultimate level, but they have been fighting and living in those extreme conditions for a long time...even with all his training, Dorumon might not be able to withstand an assault from multiple Digimon from those mountains." Carlos restated.

"Carlos is right Omnimon. By the way Carlos...why did you not offer Dorumon the X-Antibody...I mean since Arceumon extracted it from him?" Seraphimon asked

"To tell you the truth...I didn't think he was going to be able to control it...I was afraid that he might have been overwhelmed by his new power that I decided to not mention his power to him...30...is how much of his power is missing right now...but...well I am afraid of what could happened to him." Carlos said in a worryingly tone. Seraphimon and Omnimon where silenced but Raijinmon had no idea, what they where talking about.

"Well, we'll find out soon, but for now dad, Omni can you go keep an eye on Tai, Matt and their partner Digimon, while me and Raijinmon watch over these guys?" Carlos suggested

"Sure thing Carlos." Seraphimon said and began to slowly fly away from Carlos and Raijinmon, while Omnimon closely followed.

* * *

-meanwhile in the mountains-

The snow that the blizzard had blown through the mountains was now quickly melting due to the intensive heat wave. Dorumon walked through the mountain's path hoping not to be chased by another crazy Digimon that lived their. Kari was still a bit tiered from yesterday so she slept on Dorumon's back

"_What a weird dream...but I feel like I've lived through that before..."_Dorumon thought about the dream he had, as he continued to walk through a path

"Hey Dorumon. Are you sure you're ok with us being on your back?" Gatomon asked, snapping Dorumon out of his thoughts

"Well you aren't that heavy so I don't mind, but if we where to be attacked by a Digimon I could easily run away and I wouldn't be leaving Kari behind." Dorumon casually stated as he continued to walk up the steep path.

"Ohh well...uhh thanks.." Gatomon said. Dorumon smiled but did not reply because he was struggling to get atop the steep road. Though several minutes later after reaching the top he was spotted by three ultimate level Digimon, but he did not seem to notice.

"Look I think I see the end of this darn mountains" Dorumon pointed at a green lush forest.

"This is great!" Gatomon yelled out, as she stared to the forest. But in doing so awoke Kari and startled the Digimon who where waiting to attack them. Dorumon heard their movement and turned around to check it out. Kari, who had just woken up saw a MetalTyrannomon, a Okuwamon and a Persiamon, up in a cliff. Dorumon slowly stepped back not wanting the Digimon to attack just yet, it was working until he nearly tripped over a rock, causing the Digimon to jump down from the cliff and attack.

"Vampire Wave!" Persiamon attacked. Dorumon took no chances and began to run like if he where trying to skip out on a bath.

"Destructive Impulse" Okuwamon fire a blast in front of Dorumon making him stop and nearly dropping Kari and Gatomon off his back. The three Digimon got closer to them and seemed ready to attack them.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon fired several steel orbs at the floor where the Digimon stood causing a huge cloud of dust, this gave him time to escape and so he began running.

-Not to far away-

"Ugh this mountain could really use some escalators" Tai complained, as he Agumon, Matt and Gabumon where walking up a very steep hill.

"I agree." Matt said, though he nearly slipped for doing so.

"What's an escalator?" Agumon asked, while still continuing to walk up.

"I already told you be-" Tai was cut off by a sound of an explosion.

"W- what was that?" Tai, in dumbfounded tone, asked. But then their was another explosion that was much louder and much closer. This caused them to slip from the steep hill and tumble all the way to the bottom. Matt was smart enough to cover his head with his hand and did not seem to get hurt as much. Tai was just lucky that he had that mess of hair, or else he'd would have gotten a concussion.

"Tai let's get moving." Matt said helping him up.

"Ok...as soon as everything stops moving though." Tai shook his head trying to snap out out of his dizziness.

"Metal Cannon!" a loud voice was heard, followed by an explosion. Tai, Matt and the two Digimon looked a the top of the steep hill they where trying to walk, well most likely climb, and saw a sort of tall dinosaur jump from the cliff towards them. He landed and turned around to see the three Digimon ready to attack once more. Tai looked at what Dorumon was carrying on his, he immediately recognized his sister.

"K-Kari" Tai stammered a bit, making Matt look over at the furry Dinosaur that was as tall as them. Kari looked over at Tai and gave a wide smile "TAI!" she yelled, as she got off Dorumon and ran to Tai, who received her with a tight embrace

"Tai I missed you!" She said nearly crying in her brother's arms.

"I missed you too. I'm glad your safe." Tai said still holding on to her.

"Uhh hey not to ruin the moment or anything but we're about to DIE!" Matt yelled, barely dodging MetalTyrannomon's Nuclear Laser. There was a huge cloud of dust in the air due to the impact of MetalTyrannomon's attack but Dorumon was able to see clearly and decided to attack

"Metal Cannon!" He fired at the three Digimon on the top who where not expecting a counter attack and Dorumon managed to hit Persiamon multiple times and ended up destroying her as for MetalTyrannomon and Okuwamon, they remained strong.

"I could use some help here!" Dorumon, aggravatingly stated.

"Right. Gabumon it's time to Digivolve" Matt pulled out his Digivice.

Gabumon nodded and then a light covered his body " Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon. Garurumon Digivolve to... WereGarurumon" The Digimon howled.

"Agumon go for it" Tai said, as he moved Kari behind him to protect her.

"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon. Greymon Digivolve to...MetalGreymon" The Digimon roared in readiness for battle.

"Nuclear Laser!" MetalTyrannomon fired a beam straight to MetalGreymon

"Destructive Impulse" Okuwamon fired an energy based attack at WereGarurumon. Both Digimon evaded the attacks and hit the stone floor. MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon went on the offensive and where now in front of Okuwamon and MetalTyrannomon.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon attacked MetalTyrannomon head, destroying the outraged Digimon

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon Slashed Okuwamon in half, destroying it as well. The Digimon did not seem to have used up that much power and so they De-Digivolved into Agumon and Gabumon. Dorumon seemed impressed. He had not seen Agumon or Gabumon handle themselves so flawlessly before. _"Must be because they are in the ultimate level."_Dorumon thought.

"Kari, you ok?" Tai asked.

"I think so...ohh Tai I want you to meet someone." Kari parted from her brother and walked to Gatomon, who was next to Dorumon, "Everyone...this is Gatomon my best friend. And this is Dorumon who is also my best friend" Kari smile while introducing them.

"Uhh hi...I'm Tai and this is Agumon." Tai said, putting his hand on Agumon's head

"I'm Matt and this is Gabumon" Matt said, in a cool tone.

"Hello" Gatomon said in, courteous tone

"Hi...well I suggest we keep moving. I don't want to have to face anymore of those Digimon again." Dorumon said, as he walked down the path that would lead them to the forest. Tai, Kari and Matt, along with their Digimon followed Dorumon.

"Kari how did you get here?" Tai asked, as he continued to walk

"I don't remember much...but I was watching TV back home...then I heard a noise from the computer on dad's room then I something come out of the computer screen...I picked it up...then...i woke up in a desert with Gatomon and Wizardmon." Kari said trying to remember everything that happened.

"Ohh so I guess Wizardmon was telling the truth." Tai said,

"Wizardmon is alive?" Gatomon asked, not believing what she heard

"Yeah. He's waiting for us along with the others." Agumon responded, because Tai seemed busy trying to walk down the rocky path.

"Others? Just how many humans are there in your group?" Gatomon asked,

"Well Gatomon...w-whoa...you'll see later" Tai said, catching his balance on the rocky path. Kari and Gatomon giggled at him because everyone seemed to be able to walk without much difficulty, while he was really struggling. After seeing that Tai was causing them to slow down Dorumon decided to give Tai a ride, Hesitantly Tai accepted Dorumon's offer and got on his back.

"_heck this kid is a good person...as impulsive as he may be, he shows promise...as well as Matt...hmm I wonder what the others look like up close?"_ Dorumon thought to himself as he continued a quick pace down the road.

* * *

-Meanwhile up in the high skies-

"Well looks like Alpha is going to be wanting me, to shine his armor for a while." Carlos said, remembering that he owed Dorumon a lot for doing this.

"Don't worry. He's not like..." Omnimon thought about it "ok maybe you should consider getting gloves. But at least the child of light is safe thanks to you 'Courageous' efforts" Omnimon sarcastically stated.

"Man I should have sent you instead...ohh well let's just wait until Dorumon says his good-byes, then we can call him to a distant location and get him back." Carlos said, looking a bit down, due to the fact that Alphamon might tell him to shine and clean his armor for what he did.

"You two can be so childish sometimes." Seraphimon said

"I am a child." Carlos defended himself. Seraphimon chuckled, and returned his attention to Dorumon and the others who where approaching the other Digidestined.

* * *

-Down in the forest 7 hrs. later-

"How long do you think they are going to be up their?" Sora, in a worried tone, asked Mimi.

"I don't know? I just hope they're ok." Mimi said, worryingly. looking at the mountains.

"Don't worry I am sure they'll be fine" Biyomon said, trying to cheer up the two girls. They seemed pretty scared about what Gennai said, though the one that was mostly worried was T.K, he was looking at the trail that Tai, Agumon, Gabumon and his brother went. Izzy was examining Myotismon's data once more, trying to discover a perfect weakness on Myotismon, but he had no luck. Palmon and Tentomon where trying to gather food for everyone to eat. Patamon and Gomamon where in charge of gathering up water. Joe was taking a looking around for some proper fire wood for tonight, as was Wizardmon, since the wood that fell off the trees was enormous. Just then T.K spotted someone in the trail.

"Look everyone they're back!!" T.K yelled, recognizing Tai, and Matt's hair crazy styles. The group turned and were unable to see anyone, but they knew that T.K would never pull prank like that on them so they decided to follow T.K, after walking a bit they managed to see Tai's hair in the distance. They ran up to them, and saw an several others in the back as well.

"It's good to see that all of you are safe" Izzy said as he walked up to Tai.

"...Sorry we worried you guys" Matt said, while holding on to T.K who was still hugging him.

"Did you find them?" Wizardmon asked. Tai Pointed at Dorumon who was carrying a sleeping Kari and Gatomon.

"Who's he?" Patamon asked.

"That's Dorumon. He's the one that has been looking after Kari." Gabumon replied.

"Hi everyone" Dorumon sheepishly said for some unknown reason.

"Hi" "Hello" where the responses from the Digidestined. Dorumon smiled then felt someone nudging Kari.

"Kari...Kari wake up" Tai said gently, as he continued to nudge Kari. Kari woke up after her third nudge.

"Kari we're here." Tai said helping out his little sister get off Dorumon's back.

"Ohh hello everyone." she said in a soothing tone. The others greeted in return.

"Wow Kari, you've gotten taller" Sora stated, making Kari blush a bit.

"Yeah your almost as tall as me." T.K said, making everyone look at both of them. Suddenly everyone broke the silence with laughter. T.K and Kari looked at them with confusion, T.K then looked over at Kari and noticed why they where laughing...she was taller than him. T.K blushed and covered his face with one hand, Kari giggled at this sight. Several years ago when Tai, Kari and both parents where at the mall they encountered Matt and T.K along with their parents. Tai and Matt quickly got along as did T.K and Kari. T.K was actually, slightly taller than her back then, but after three months he was not able to see her anymore because his Parents divorced 2 months later.

"_I bet Carlos and Omni are laughing their armor off." _Dorumon thought while trying to hold back his laughter but was unable. Dorumon was right up in the sky Carlos Omnimon and Seraphimon where laughing except for Raijinmon who is unable to hear or see the Digidestined. After several minutes the laughter died and they walked back to the tree in which they where going to spend the night before journeying to Myotismon's castle which Gennai mentioned in his last discussion with the Digidestined.

The sun was still up and Dorumon decided that it was time to part ways.

"Well I guess I better get going." Dorumon got up from the group that had gathered by a river bed.

"What why?" questioned Kari, who did not want him to leave

"Yeah stay...we're having dinner in a few minutes." said Tai who had some fish with him. Dorumon was about to decline and leave but then Carlos stopped him with telepathy.

"_Hey bro, be nice and accept the food after words, say good bye and give them a piece of your wisdom before you leave."_ Carlos implied

"_Really?...I mean...ok ok...I will...besides I might as well, you, dad and Omni can't cook anyways"_ Dorumon replied.

"Hello...is anyone home" Tai said, while waving his hand in front of Dorumon's face. Dorumon snapped out of it and smiled.

"Ohh ok I guess a little bit of food wouldn't hurt" Dorumon agreed to eat, but was still receiving weird looks from the group.

"Uhh Dorumon why do you have to leave?" Kari, with a melancholy tone, asked

"I have to go back home, I bet everyone is worried about me and wondering where I am." Dorumon replied sounding sad now for the first time in a long time.

"Ohh really? Whats your home like?" T.K, in a curiously tone, asked. Dorumon then pictured the Temporal Dimension.

"Well it's beautiful, it's full of life...with lush vegetation...nice lakes...I promise I will take you their one day." Dorumon replied to all the group. They smiled at the kind way he was acting, though he was serious, the Digidestined where going to go to the Temporal Dimension one day.

"Hey Dorumon can I feel your fur?" Mimi asked, gazing at his beautiful purple like fur.

"uhh ok..." Dorumon said, feeling a soft hand run through. _"Wow this actually feels good" _Dorumon thought to himself.

"Hey Dorumon!" Tai yelled snapping him out of his state relaxation.

"Uhh what is it?" Dorumon asked, as he backed away from Mimi

"Well since you saved and took care of my sister, you get the biggest and first fish" Tai handed the Fish, that was as big as the red gem on Dorumon's forehead.

"Thanks!" Dorumon yelled and ate the fish in one bite. The Digidestined gazed at him as he spit out the remaining bones. "That was good...well I guess I have to go." Dorumon got up. Kari seemed sad at the moment but she understood that he needed to leave.

"Dorumon please don't forget us." Kari, who had walked up to him and hugged him, said.

"I will never forget you or Gatomon" Dorumon said gently. Then remembered what Carlos had told him "_Wise saying"_Dorumon mentally reminded himself. "Kari...everyone...I have something to tell you." Dorumon called out for the other Digidestined who where seated, stand in front him. "Promise that you will remember what I am about to say." Dorumon paused to receive their answer.

"Promise." all the Digidestined and Digimon replied.

"_come on it's time to show Carlos that you are wise...or can at least say something smart"_Dorumon sighed. "everyone...never hold back pain, anger or your feelings back, If you do so...this will affect you and your Digimon in many ways. And in the future...it will keep you from love... Digidestined, I am glad to have met you, and I hope that we meet again someday." Dorumon said before dashing away in an instant. The Digidestined were left speechless, he knew that they are the Digidestined, and what seemed more shocking was his little speech.

"What just happened?" Tai, who was dumbfounded, asked.

"I don't know?" Sora, who had the same expression as Tai, replied.

Dorumon was now a ways off from the Digidestined's camp sight but continued to run. After several minutes he stopped and was greeted by Carlos.

"Great job bro...but I think that sounds like what Minervamon said once." Carlos stated,

"H-how did you know?" Dorumon asked, knowing that what Carlos said was true.

"I just know, but I was really impressed that you remembered something like that. Anyways let's hit the skies bro." Carlos said, pulling out his Digivice that led out the Orb that contained all of Dorumon's powers, a bright light emitted a bright light and had become Alphamon once more.

"Ahh it feels good to be back at full power..." Alphamon said.

"Well let's go and I'll fill you in on everything that has happened until now" Carlos said, as he quickly ascended to the sky, Alphamon followed and they quickly made their way to where Omnimon and Seraphimon where. Alphamon noticed some major differences in their armor and their power.

"What happened to you guys?" Alphamon asked.

"Well you see..." Carlos trailed off

"Well? Well what?" Alphamon asked now sounding a little aggravated.

"You see..." Carlos began explaining Alphamon's past and the fact that his X-Antibody was removed, reducing his power drastically. Alphamon seemed upset, but some how miraculously he understood (A/N:Sarcasm). Carlos seemed to have noticed that he had changed, changed because, of being with Kari. Back then he would have gone berserk but he seemed calm.

"So you are ok with this?" Carlos, hesitantly asked, hoping that he wouldn't go berserk.

"Yeah, don't worry about it...by the way who's this guy?" Alphamon asked, pointing at Raijinmon.

"Well I guess I should start explaining...well Raijinmon is from the planet Voltaic, once the home to electric type Digimon and he used to be a soldier for Damiemon army." Carlos paused expecting some sort of reaction from Alphamon but their was none. "But he was not at all in favor to Damiemon's ideals so we asked him to join us and he did. As for the Digidestined...well it took them about 9 days to find all of their crest which where hidden as you know.

The Crest of Courage was found in Orochimon's nest.

The Crest of Reliability which was found in a pedestal in the middle of a lake but was guarded by MegaSeadramon but was defeated by Zudomon.

The Crest of Sincerity which submerged from the desert sands when it was needed by it's wielder, Lilymon defeated DarkTyrannomon afterwords.

The Crest of Friendship that was stolen by Digitamamon but was retrieved by the wielder of friendship and used it to defeat him...though they did not destroy him

The Crest of Hope was found inside a sphinx and was obtained without a fight but even now has not bonded with T.K

The Crest of love was found in a forest. And was obtained harmlessly but was used to escape from Myotismon and his minions. This was also his first attack on the Digidestined

The Crest of Knowledge was found in a mountain not to far from here and was used to destroy Vademon who was willing to nearly destroy Tentomon for it, but his plans where foiled by MegaKabuterimon

And the crest of Light as well as Kari's Digivice is being kept by Myotismon, as for the Crest of kindness and the wielder of this crest...his wear abouts are unknown, and I fear the worst has happened to him." Carlos finished explaining. Alphamon seemed bothered that Myotismon held the Crest of Light.

"Carlos do you think they are willing to go and fight Myotismon and retrieve both the Crest and Digivice?" Alphamon asked

"Don't worry little brother, I went and told Gennai to inform the Digidestined that they need their Digivices if they want to get back to earth...though I told him to tell them once Kari and Gatomon joined" Omnimon answered. Alphamon seemed at ease and placed his attention on the Digidestined.

"I believe that they truly are the Digidestined...that little girl is the rightful wielder of light...you where right Carlos." Alphamon said. Carlos seemed surprised, Alphamon hardly ever admitted his wrongfulness.

"So does this mean you actually believe them to be the real Digidestined?" Carlos asked now looking down at the Digidestined.

"Yeah...Kari showed me so many things...and I always felt her power...it was comforting in a way, as for Tai and Matt...they show great promise..." Alphamon, sounding wise, said

"Well I am glad you think so" Carlos said

"They seem to be getting ready to sleep...well I guess we should as well" Omnimon said

"Why don't you Raijinmon and Carlos rest while I stay here with Alphamon" Seraphimon implied. Carlos nodded and yawned at the same time and began to descend to the forest.

"Goodnight Alpha, dad." Omnimon said and followed Carlos

"Goodnight Seraphimon, you to Alphamon." Raijinmon waved and slowly followed Carlos and Omnimon.

Alphamon and Seraphimon where alone watching over the Digidestined. The night went on and after watching for a long time, the sun broke their concentration.

"Well good morning Dad." Alphamon's said, while covering his eyes from the sun

"Heh...look Gennai is their." Seraphimon said making Alphamon direct his attention to the Digidestined once more.

* * *

Well I guess this is the end of this Chapter...I know I lagged it but he what can I say, one broken finger can do that to you. Well I am going to try and update once a week until my finger gets better. Well see you later and I hope you like this chap.


	9. Unknown Foes

Digital Revolutions

Chapter 9

Unknown foes

**Note: This Happens at night, before Gennai appears in the morning...it's like a prologue to what happened before Gennai appeared in the morning of the last Chapter. Also the Italics are thoughts since there is going to be some dialog thorough telepathy.**Remember I am typing with with a broken finger so please ignore any mistakes I leave here. Ohh yeah Sorry For lagging it with this Chapter as well, I've been busy.

**Disclaimer:**I don't think I need to say it... Now on with the fic

* * *

Stars and a comfortable darkness covered the skies of the forest regions of Server, the place where Carlos, Omnimon, Raijinmon , Seraphimon and Alphamon where staying to watch over the Digidestined. Carlos, Omnimon and Raijinmon had decided that they where to take the night off and go to sleep, though. After going to the tree tops, which was the place they where going to sleep in. Carlos had fallen asleep instantly then Raijinmon and finally Omnimon. The breeze that was blowing through the high altitude, soothing enough to wash away anyone's concerns or problems

Although Carlos was asleep he was fully aware of his surroundings, but Carlos was trying really hard to communicate with someone using his abilities of telepathy, without showing any signs of physical stress whatsoever. Until he finally managed to contact him, the very Digimon that was though to have been destroyed. As Carlos gazed at his mind's white vastness he did not see him, so he did the most logical thing a person could do.

"_Hey I need your help once more...hey can you hear me!? Carlos yelled into the white vastness of his mind._

"_Yes I can. What can I help you with Carlos?" A soft voice came from the white vastness._

" _Well... I've been sensing Cherubimon's presence lately and I fear that he is looking for the Kari and T.K since they both wield the powers of hope and light. Can you tell me whether I am right or wrong?" Carlos asked noticing that **he** wasn't their_

"_Well, you are correct Carlos, and to make matters worst he is nearby the planet Infinity." The voice responded_

"_I was afraid of that... Do you really think he's after the Digidestined?" Carlos asked._

"_Hmm I am not sure...but there are other problems that you are not aware of." The voice stated_

"_What? What other problems are you talking about?" Carlos asked, still looking around the white vastness_

"_A Woman... A Woman that has been trying to spread a virus through the Digital Universe, and it's coming from planet Earth." The Voice responded_

"_A Woman, from earth? Do you know her exact location on earth, and what kind of Virus are you talking about?" Carlos, who stopped trying to find him, asked._

"_I am not sure about the exact whereabouts of this woman. But the virus was causing all sorts of disruptions, such as Deleting Digital codes, causing Digimon to go berserk, reversing Digimon from the champion level to the rookie level and even, messing up the time flow, like it did to this planet not to long ago." The voice continued_

"_Wait, Time flow?" Carlos asked_

"_Yes. Do you remember when you went to check on The Child of Light back on earth?" The voice questioned_

"_Yeah." Carlos answered_

"_Well apparently when the wielder of light was dragged to the Digital Dimension, the portal that had led her here remained open, leaving the Digital Dimension open for the woman to upload her virus. That is when the time flow changed for a short period of time." The voice said._

"_What? I closed that portal myself. How could this woman use it!?" Carlos snapped at the voice's accusation ._

"_Carlos, may I remind you that you turned off the computer and then came back by opening your own portal rather than using the one that was already there." the Voice said, reminding Carlos that he had actually turned off the the computer._

"_Ohh yeah..heh...I guess I forgot...so how did the Time flow change?" Carlos asked, trying to change the conversation_

"_well the time to planet infinity was aligned to that of earth's since the virus came from there. You allowed a day to pass in planet earth, though I managed to close the Portal that you forgot to close. With the portal closed the time was back to the way it was." The voice said and was going to continue but Carlos spoke up first_

"_Thanks for that... so what time is it on earth now?" Carlos asked once more._

"_Well in the camp site where the Digidestined where suppose to be..uhh...I think it's August 2nd, 2:33 Pm. Rose is in her home right now and I am sure it's August 1st 10:33 AM _(A/N: I looked it up so I am not sure if I am right? So let me know if I am wrong)_. So you see Carlos, this Person that dragged the child of light to the Digital world was aware that Kari had the tool (The Digivice) to come to this dimension." the voice explained._

"_Ohh...wait, what? How can any human know about the Digidestined?" Carlos asked, not understanding how anyone, let alone a human, know about the Digidestined._

" _I am not sure but it seems that this person is aware of the Digital Universe... Carlos, I have told you all I know up to this point and I have nothing left to tell you, except, I hope you can figure who this person is, soon..." the voice said_

"_Well, let's worry about that later. Right now we have to figure out a way to prevent the Digidestined from going to Myotismon's Castle." Carlos stated_

"_Why?" The voice asked_

"_Well I am not sure...but I think that Myotismon is capable of Digivolving to the Mega level...he just doesn't know it yet. Therefore we must devise a way to lead the Digidestined away from his castle and get them home as well." Carlos replied_

"_Is that the problem?" The voice said, causing Carlos to look at him with confusion"Remember once Kari gets her crest and Digivice back. She will be able to power up her Digimon enough to make it Digivolve to Mega, as for T.K., it's just a matter of time before he bonds with his crest." The voice finished_

"_You forget that Cherubimon is searching for BOTH T.K and Kari's energy that emits from those crests. So if she or he where to have Gatomon or Patamon Digivolve to Mega, I am positive that he will sense their powers." Carlos stated_

"_Good point..." the voice trailed off, thinking about a good idea "what if we borrow their powers and give it to the wielders of Courage and Friendship?" The voice implied._

"_Hmm...that is a good idea...but there is a slight problem." Carlos stated in a calm voice._

"_What is it?" the voice asked_

"_How do we extract their energy and give it to Tai and Matt with out them noticing?" Carlos asked in a frantic tone._

_The voice went silent for a while until a great idea came to his mind. "Deception." The voice said_

"_What? As in fool them?" Carlos asked_

"_You make it sound so bad. But yes I guess that is the only way to explain it right now..." the voice replied_

"_So how is this plan of 'deception' going to work?" Carlos asked_

_The voice remained quiet for several seconds thinking of some way to extract a portion of T.K and Kari's powers from the crests without them noticing. Only one thing came into the unknown voice's mind. "Go consult Gennai, Carlos. If I remember correctly, he has already read about the prophecies that where made by the ancients long ago. I am sure that at least one of them mention the bearers of Hope and Light." the voice said._

"_well it seems that even the once and mighty Arceumon, needs help from an old man." Carlos joked, though Arceumon was never the type to laugh at lame jokes._

"_Carlos be serious." Arceumon said._

"_You're to serious Arceumon, lighten up for once" Carlos said in a cheerful tone, but got no response from Arceumon. So Carlos decided to change the subject by making another ridiculous question. "Arceumon I thought you said that prophecies where nothing but superstitious non-sense." Carlos said._

"_I know I said that, but a Prophecy might be the only way to deceive Kari and T.K into giving their brothers the powers they need to defeat Myotismon." Arceumon stated._

"_I guess you're right...well I'll go carry out this plan of yours and pray that Cherubimon doesn't find us." Carlos said in a worryingly tone at mentioning Cherubimon "So I'll talk to you later."_

"_Very well, by then I am going to have you're next assignment ready." Arceumon's voice began to fade a way._

"_Fine" _Carlos said before waking up to the darkened skies of server. Carlos checked his surroundings to make sure he had not woken anyone up during his communication with the spirit of Arceumon. (A/N: Later I am going to explain how Arceumon's spirit survived so take a chill pill) Carlos quickly, yet silently got up and left to Gennai's house.

* * *

-Morning at the forest region-

Morning came, Matt and Tai where keeping watch over the camp sight. Both Tai and Matt wanted their Digimon partners to keep their young siblings warm in this cold weather so they could sleep at ease in this chilly weather. For some reason both and Tai and Matt did not show signs of weariness from their lack of sleep. As time passed, the Digidestined where beginning to wake up, first one was Izzy. He immediately turned on his trusty laptop and waited until it the desktop to show before walking.

"Uhh hey Izzy." Tai greeted, with a fully energetic tone.

"Good Morning." Izzy replied, activating his Digimon analyzer program, that Gennai had given to him. "Hey Tai, do you mind if I borrow your Digivice for a second?" Izzy asked in a polite tone.

"Uhh I don't mind...but why do you need it for?" Tai asked, handing Izzy his Digivice which was inserted into the Digivice adapter, which was given to them by one of Gennai's contacts known as Piximon.

"Well I've been trying to look up Dorumon's data since yesterday, but I found nothing. The Digimon Analyzer doesn't show anything but it's name." Izzy said while attempting to check up Dorumon's data once more, but only one thing changed; the Digimon Analyzer showed the Metal Cannon attack and a description of the attack.

"So what did you find Izzy?" Matt asked, leaning closer to the laptop's screen.

"Well I found his basic attack...Metal Cannon, fires metallic projectiles from his mouth...seems pretty basic." Izzy said, removing the Digivice from his Laptop and handing it back to Tai. "I just wish we'd knew a bit more about that Digimon..." Izzy trailed off, trying to muse about the mystery of Dorumon. Just then Joe came out of the tree's trunk with a sleepy look on his face and his glasses tilted sideways

"Good morning." Joe said and yawned at the same time, as he removed his glasses and began to clean the off with his shirt. He then began to walk towards Izzy, Tai and Matt.

"Hey Joe." Matt responded without looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, placing his glasses back on.

"I've being wondering why Dorumon's data won't appear on the Digimon Analyzer, Most of the Digimon's that I've seen instantly come out on my Digimon analyzer but not Dorumon..." Izzy replied, trying to find anymore info Dorumon yet again

"Ohh.." Joe did not know what to say.

After several more minutes everyone began to come, and began to plan out what they where going to do next, until Izzy heard his Laptop signaling him, that he had mail. Once he opened his Laptop Gennai's figure appeared from it, startling some of the Digidestined and Digimon.

"You should really stop doing that!" Tentomon, who nearly attacked Gennai's image, snapped.

Gennai decided to ignore him and greeted everyone "Well hello everyone." Gennai said in a lively tone, and then he spotted Kari next to her brother.

"Ahh so your Tai's younger sister...Well there is a slight resemblance in looks...and you must be Gatomon, hello. I am Gennai." He introduced him self, showing a creepy smile.

"Hello, I'm Kari. Pleased to meet you." Kari bowed politely, leaving Gennai a bit shocked at her courteous actions

"Hello" Gatomon said, doing exactly as Kari did.

"Well I guess you're sister doesn't get her manners from you" Gennai said and turned around to see Tai.

"What!? I ought-" " Enough! You two are acting like little children!" Sora interrupted Tai who was getting ready to pound Izzy's laptop into scraps, and Gennai who did not seem to care, though he seemed complimented by Sora's 'acting like children' statement.

"You're right. Well I'll be taking questions now." Gennai said turning to Izzy since he seemed to be the one that had a question since his image appeared

"Gennai, You said that if we where to go home, we would have to defeat Myotismon and retrieve Kari's crest and Digivice. Why is that?" Izzy asked. At this Gennai turned serious to respond to Izzy's question.

"Well...the Digivices and crests are the keys to open the gate that remains hidden in depths of Myotismon's castle. And it's heavily guarded so be on your guard, but before you go to Myotismon's castle I need for you to come to my house once more so that I can tell you the rest of the story." Gennai said, and as expected Tai questioned him

"What for? Can't you tell us right now?" Tai asked, giving Gennai a your-up-to-something look,

"I could, but I need to conserve power. You know how high the power and gas bill gets. Besides I need to update Izzy's Digimon Analyzer" Gennai replied, In a joking manner

"Ohh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about the Digimon that was along with Kari, the Digimon analyzer did not show any data on him. Why is that?" Izzy asked.

"I'll tell you once you reach my house, until then my friends." Gennai's image disappeared. Leaving most of the Digidestined confused and disappointed

"Why won't Gennai give us a straight answer for once." Sora said in an annoyed tone.

"I know what you mean Sora, and WALKING all the way to his house is going to make my feet ache.." Mimi complained. Taking a seat on the grass not worrying about her already dirty pink dress

"Ohh Mimi, cheer up, remember Gennai has food, nice beds and-" Palmon, was interrupted by the very person she was trying to cheer up

"And a shower!" Mimi yelled in a relieved tone, and quickly stood up, ready to go.

"Well I'm ready to go." Izzy stated. Already carrying his laptop in his back. And Tentomon by his side

"I could use something to eat besides fruits and fish." Tentomon said, as he began to daydream about other things such as Chicken, soft drinks, etc, etc

"Well I guess it's worth a day and a half's walk, so let's go." Tai said and began to walk away.

"Hold it." Joe firmly said "It would be wise to stock up on water." Joe finished, holding on to Tai by the shoulder

Tai though about it and realized that they where going to have to travel through the Desert to get to Gennai's house. "I guess your right." Tai said.

* * *

-Meanwhile in Gennai's House-

"You Pay Bills?" Carlos asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well..uhh.No, I just needed an excuse." Gennai admitted as he walked out a platform that was used to transfer his image to the Digidestined.

"Ohh...so as I said we need to extract the powers of light and hope from T.K and Kari without them noticing." Carlos reminded the old man.

"Hmm I see, but why come to me?" Gennai asked as he took a seat on the dinning room.

"Well...you've read the Prophecies that where created by the ancients (A/N: I will explain who they are later as well) on this planet long ago, so I though maybe you'd discover one the relates to the crests of hope and light. Or at least come up with one." Carlos said taking a seat on the floor.

"Their is no need to come up with one. There is a Prophecy that foresaw these events." Gennai said in a wise tone.

"Uhh...Yeah? Cool let me hear it." Carlos asked, not really caring about the prophecy's statement.

"Very well, it goes like this."

Thou evil one shall not perish in the Digital Dimension, the evil entity

shall travel to earth. For the evil one will be reborn at the hour of the beast in the form of the beast.

As all seems lost, Angels of Hope and Light will arise to quell the beast but alone they shall fail. With an act of novelty, the Angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light to the loved ones they have been sent to protect and a Miracle will happened.

(A/N: I know, it's lame but I didn't want to change it that much...)

"And thats how it goes." Gennai finished.

"Sounds pretty bogus if you ask me. But I guess it will do." Carlos said, noticing that Gennai had an offended look on him. "Sorry Gennai, I'm not really into Prophecies...but it seems pretty interesting." Carlos said, hoping to make Gennai understand but failed.

"Carlos these Prophecies are not superstitious sayings, they will come to pass." Gennai said in an angered tone. Carlos stood silenced not wanting to say anything because he knew he'd say the wrong thing. Gennai then decided to break the silence.

"Carlos...why is it necessary for the Digidestined to go home? They still have to fight the other Digimon that are responsible for sealing away Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon.

"I know that they are going to need to free the four Digimon...but I need them to locate someone that has been keeping an eye on the world that is ruled by Yggdrasil (King Drasil.). and I bet the Digidestined's parents are worried sick about them to." Carlos said. Gennai looked at him curiously but before he could ask who this person was, Carlos decided to leave.

"Hey make sure you do everything I told you. And thanks for...well... everything" Carlos said, picking up a suitcase, which contained every thing they needed to live in earth, like Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Rose, and his social securities, birth certificates, I.D.'s, and more documents that where needed. He also got a bag which contained a laptop that he had asked for earlier. With that he walked off to the exit of Gennai's house and left

"You're...uhh...welcome?" Gennai said, while looking at Carlos who had taken off at high speeds.

Gennai began to make his way to his computer thinking about the women Carlos spoke of and the Digimon that where suppose to be testing the Digidestined._ "Who is this person that Carlos speaks of...Azulongmon, my friend, hang in there. Carlos will see to it that you are freed." _Gennai though as he typed something in his computer.

"Gennai I came as fast as I could. What can I do for you." A cheerful voice interrupted Gennai's work. Gennai turned around to find Piximon who was holding his pike.

"How did you get in?" Gennai asked, turning away from his computer

"Ohh your door was open. yup, yup" Piximon replied in is cheerful tone.

"Ohh. _I should remind my self to close my door_." Gennai mentally noted

"Uhh Gennai why did you call me...you up for some fighting lessons?" Piximon asked.

"No thanks...I called you here because Carlos wants you to escort the Digidestined to my house." Gennai replied, offering Piximon a cup of coffee.

"No thanks. Well if it's Carlos' order than I will do so. Yup yup. So where are the Digidestined now?" Piximon asked once more.

"They are just leaving the forest region and heading this way. So they are still by the mountain road" Gennai turned to his computer once more.

"Thanks." Piximon said just before taking off. _"Better close my door"_Gennai mentally reminded himself and walked off to close his door (A/N:The gate that leads to his house).

* * *

-Meanwhile at the Planet Pinnacle-

(A/N: When they refer to the Digidestined, they are referring to Carlos and Rose who, in case you forgot they have their own crest Digivice and partner Digimon, though they are not Digidestined, which will be explained later. Damiemon is not aware of the other Digidestined who as you all know are Tai and the others. Damiemon is being misinformed...just read on)

The throne room was shrouded in a dark mist and Damiemon along with his strongest soldiers in the ranks of Damiemon's army, where gathered around, to what appeared to be a television screen. Just then a man's silhouette appeared in the screen.

"Damiemon have you done what I have told you?" The man asked in a wicked tone.

"No." Damiemon replied, not looking away from the screen. "I refuse to be oppressed by the weak law of humans and I shall not pass down the laws that you have set for us! So try and destroy us if you can, you're nothing!" Damiemon said in a cold tone at the man in the screen

"You do realize that the Digidestined are on to you. They have already destroyed most of your soldiers with ease and yet you think you can defy me; when it is I that protects you!" The Voice sounded angered

"You helped me! I never asked for you're help. Besides if what you say is true then you haven't kept your end of the deal. My followers have been destroyed by these Digidestined and yet you say that you've protected us. We don't need your pity nor your help." Damiemon responded

"How can you turn you're back on me, when it is I who gave you the data to create the Mutilators-" " Those beasts have proven to be useless. They can't even stand up to a mega level Digimon. As for the Chimera, X-Virus and the humanoid data...those I thank you for, you insect." Damiemon said.

"You backstabbing piece of sh-" "If that is all you're going to say then I must excuse myself!" Damiemon interrupted in a angered tone as he began to walk away from the man on the screen.

"**YOU,** **YOU HAVE JUST STARTED A WAR YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY WIN! I WILL SEE TO THAT!**" The man said in a frustrated voice, just before the television screen went off.

"Belphemon Gather my followers in the arena." Damiemon said, walking towards his throne.

"As you command, my lord." Belphemon left the throne room, leaving the other high ranked soldiers behind.

"My lord, may I ask what is your plan of attack?" Lucemon spoke up from the group

"We won't attack just yet. What I want you to do, is seek out these Digidestined, and then report back to me when you find them, and do not engage battle, I want to see if the Digidestined that this insect spoke of are really as powerful as he says. Now go" Damiemon ordered, and without saying a word the 14 remaining Digimon disappeared into the shadows.

"_Humans with that kind of power don't exists...but I can't take the risk." _Damiemon continued to think about the threat which was Carlos and Rose. Little did Damiemon know, Cherubimon was in search of the Digidestined of Light and Hope.

* * *

-Somewhere near the Planet Infinity-

(A/N: Ok when the mention the Digidestined here, they are talking about Tai and the others. As for the little girl, well that is Kari They are not talking about Carlos nor Rose.)

"Cherubimon, have you been able to locate the little girl yet?" a feminine voice came through a small screen that Cherubimon was holding.

"No, I haven't. But I will continue my search." Cherubimon replied, in a emotionless tone.

The woman grunted in annoyance to Cherubimon's failure. "Find them. Look for them on planet Infinity, I am sure that she is there. And once you do find them. Bring her to me." The voice ordered.

"You're incompetence baffles me, how can you not know where that stupid little girl landed?" Cherubimon asked, angered at the fact that he had to continue his search.

"I dragged her to the Planet Voltaic. I did not know that the portal was redirected (A/N: Arceumon's work) to some other place...now enough questions. Find them or I will strip you of the powers I have given you." the woman threatened, causing Cherubimon to show more calmness.

"I want you to find sister's son and the rest of the Digidestined, as well." The women finished

"Very well." Cherubimon said before the screen went dark. _"Damn, once I get out of here, I will kill that petulant human. Then the fool with Arceumon's essence is next is next." _Cherubimon mentally noted as he slowly moved to the Planet Infinity.

* * *

-Now back to the forest regions of Server-

The Digidestined where walking at a decent pace, not wanting to tire their Digimon nor waste their energy, Most likely because they wanted to be safe, and have their Digimon at full power, if they where to be attacked. Tai walked and talked alongside Agumon, Gabumon, Matt and Joe who had Gomamon clinging on to his shoulders.

T.K., was happily chatting away with Kari, while Gatomon, Patamon and Wizardmon where just behind them keeping a close eye on their surroundings, not really saying much. Sora was walking with Mimi, who had been going on about the dresses she saw at the mall, saying that they would fit her perfectly. Biyomon and Palmon looked at them quizzically, not knowing what a dress had to do with beauty.

Izzy how ever was enjoying the company of Tentomon, who was watching him work on the Digimon analyzer. Occasionally they would talk to each other and make smart jokes.

"Man Gabumon, aren't you boiling hot in that fur of yours?" Tai asked as they walked through the humid and damp part of the forest.

"No." Was Gabumon's reply, not wanting to recall what happened to him several days ago.

Just then Gomamon decided to butt in. "Hey Gabumon, remember when your fur got caught on that tree branch when Digitamamon tossed your butt into it." Gomamon recalled, this made Gabumon turn red in embarrassment and decided to look away from the crowd but ended up looking at Agumon.

"Wow Gabumon I've never seen you go red. Is that your new attack?" Agumon asked as he carefully made his way through the tree's roots that where popping out the ground.

"Can you drop it...it not that funny." Gabumon snapped, but the others kept on laughing silently "At least I don't mistake Digi sludge for food." Gabumon said, mainly at Agumon who nearly ate a Numemon's attack, due to his hunger, dehydration, and illusions.

"He's right Agumon, you really need to watch what you eat." Matt, who had just stopped laughing, stated. Agumon had gone from his normal color to a reddish color. He was red enough to be mistaken as a RedVegiemon.

"**Yeah**Agumon." Tai said and continued to chuckle at the though of Gabumon without his fur. Joe on the other hand had gotten over the joke after Gabumon mentioned Agumon's eating problems.

-Behind them. T.K. Was asking Kari how she had been since they day they last saw each other.

"So how have you been?" T.K asked in a lively tone.

"It's been ok...a bit boring but ok." Kari replied, smiling at the young blond. "and how have you been?" She asked, still smiling at him.

"Same, bored. Mom is no fun at all. But at least now I get to hang out with you, Matt and everybody." T.K. Replied and smiled in return.

Kari continued to smiled back, she always like seeing T.K smile, it was one of those things that couldn't be explained, she just felt warm every time she saw him smile, though she was to young to understand what that warm feeling meant. "Do you remember when Tai fell off the swing at the park?" Kari asked, still keeping her smile.

"Yeah, it's the same day that Matt looked at Tai fall down and must have forgotten than he was pushing me on the swing and I bumped him to the ground (ouch)." T.K replied.

"I remember...that was a really fun day." Kari said as she nearly tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground, though she quickly regained her balance and continued to walk.

"we should really watch out for those dumb trees." T.K helped her recover her balance

"Yeah." She smiled and they continued to walk carefully

-Behind them, Gatomon was still keeping an eye around her surroundings, being careful with every step she took, like a thief. Patamon had lighten up and decided to listen to T.K and Kari's conversations, and sometimes spoke to Gatomon, who just gave short replies. As for Wizardmon, he was contacted by Carlos at the moment, making him look like a walking zombie.

"_Hey Wizardmon, just though I'd let you know that Piximon is heading your way right now. He will be escorting you to Gennai's shack." _Wizardmon heard Carlos' voice in his head, and knew that it was telepathy.

"_Uhh thanks for the heads up...is that all you wanted to tell me?" _Wizardmon asked, and he was correct Carlos had some great news.

"_You saw right through me." _Carlos chuckled_" I wanted to let you know that...well, for protecting T.K several times and looking out for Kari when she arrived on the Digital Dimension, I wanted to let you know, that you made the ranks of the leaders of the resistance, for you're loyalty and devotion towards protecting the Digidestined ." _Carlos finished. Wizardmon's look in physical form went from a zombie like, to a OMG look.

"_Uhh well it was nothing... but what benefits do I get from being in such a rank?" _Wizardmon asked, with his physical expression turning back to normal.

"_Well, you'll receive the best training plus the X-Antibody, which will need some explaining but that will wait till later...you'll get much more powerful as well, that way you can continue to protect the Digidestined as well as several other Digimon. So what do you say?"_ Carlos asked

Wizardmon thought for a second, more power meant that he could protect Kari and Gatomon much more and is less likely to get hurt. _"I am honored that you have chosen me as one of your leaders. Yes I will accept you're offer."_Wizardmon replied and before Carlos could say anything else, Wizardmon was interrupted by Patamon.

"Hey, you ok?" Patamon asked flying backwards as he kept up with Wizardmon's walking speed. "You looked like you where in la-la land." Patamon added.

"Uhh I was thinking about what Gennai wants to tell you all." Wizardmon replied. Luckily Wizardmon was a quick thinker and quickly lie his way out of Patamon's interrogation. _"Thank you" _Wizardmon mentally said.

-behind Wizardmon, Patamon and Gatomon. Sora and Mimi had changed conversations, Biyomon and Palmon walked besides their human partners, listening to their conversation. Though they kept their voices at a whisper volume level, because they whispered girl things...

"You know I really have learned about myself and the others." Mimi whispered loud enough for Sora, Biyomon and Palmon to hear.

"Yeah, me too. We've all grown close to each other." Sora replied in the same whisper volume.

"Even Izzy." Sora, Mimi, Biyomon and Palmon turned to see Izzy who was typing in his laptop while walking through the rough road, and talking to Tentomon without taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Talk about multitasking." Sora turned her attention back to the road.

"He's just a devoted person." Mimi said, turning her attention back the road.

"Just like Biyomon and Palmon" Sora smiled at Biyomon.

"You mean it?" Biyomon asked

"Of course silly" Sora responded a little louder than the whisper volume. Then the two partners began to converse with one another.

"You know Palmon, without you, I don't think I would have become who I am today." Mimi said in her usual nice, sincere tone

"You mean it?" Palmon repeated what Biyomon had said.

"Yeah, you are really my best friend." Mimi smiled, and picked her up in a hug, as she continued to walk. (A/N: Mimi can be really strong when she wants to huh.)

Behind them was Izzy, Oblivious to what was going on in front of him, continued his work on the Digimon analyzer.

"Izzy why don't you take a break? We are falling behind." Tentomon stated as he lowered his flying speed.

Izzy looked up at the others and noticed that Tentomon was right. "I guess you're right Tentomon." And with that he placed his laptop back in his backpack. "Hey Tentomon, have you ever heard anything about Dorumon?" Izzy asked.

"No, I've never seen a Dorumon in my life." Tentomon replied, not knowing anything about the leader of the Royal Knights. "Why do you ask?" Tentomon asked.

"Well...Tai said that Dorumon defeated a Persiamon, which is an ultimate level, and I am not sure what Dorumon's level is. Though he looks like a rookie" Izzy replied

"Is that all? I though you where worried about what he said before he left. Kind of a weird thing to say, don't you think so?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy had agreed, but still how did Dorumon know that they where the Digidestined, and what was more weird, was his last little speech, "Don't hold back pain, anger, or any other feelings, in doing so, it will affect you're Digimon in many ways, and in the future; it might keep you from love...Yeah I guess you're right Tento, it is rather strange, but why would he say that?" Izzy began to grow more and more curious with each unanswered question.

"Maybe he had a his gem on to tight." Tentomon said, in a joking manner.

"Maybe." Izzy replied.

As the Digidestined continued their way through the forest/jungle they where stopped by a cheerful voice in the distance.

"That sounded like Piximon." Mimi stated. Now looking around excitedly in all direction

"Yeah it...huh?" Tai felt something light landing on his head. "Piximon!" Tai said in a annoyed tone, shaking the pink Digimon off his hair paradise, at least that is what Piximon ended up calling it.

"Well hello to you to!" Piximon hovered in between Joe and Matt.

"Piximon!" Mimi cried out, happy to see the Pixi Bomber, as she ran towards the him, and pulled him into a hug.

"Uhh, urgh...Hello...to...you...to...Mimi." Piximon said between breaths, as Mimi hugged the life out of the poor Digimon

"Uhh Mimi I think you should let him breath." Matt said.

"Ohh Sorry." Mimi released him, now inhaling and exhaling pretty profusely

While Piximon was catching his breath, he was approached by Tai. "Hey Piximon, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well...I was ...told to...escort you to Gennai's house." Piximon answered finally getting enough oxygen to fly.

"Why? It's not like we'll get lost." Tai said.

"Well with all that hair, I wouldn't be surprised if you got lost." Piximon said "I am sure that Gennai has his reasons. Now, let's get moving." Piximon ordered.

"But we where about to take a brake." Joe complained.

"Their will be plenty of time for that later. Now let's get moving" Piximon 'Coached' and the Digidestined reluctantly kept walking at a quicker pace than before, with the constant complains from Joe, Tai, Mimi and Matt.

Little did the Digidestined know, that they where going to be running for their life in a few minutes

* * *

-meanwhile above the skies of server-

Carlos had returned from Gennai's house with the suit case and the bag which contained a laptop. He found Alphamon talking to Seraphimon and Omnimon, and Raijinmon was no were to be found.

"Hey where did Raijinmon go?" Carlos asked as he approached Seraphimon

"We sent him to the Temporal Dimension to get some training in. by the way Carlos, what are you planning?" Seraphimon asked.

Carlos knew that Seraphimon and his brothers where on to him so he decided to explain everything and make up some stuff so that he can keep his connection with Arceumon, a secret.

"So you've sense Cherubimon near here." Omnimon asked. Carlos nodded in reply. "This is bad, well what are going to do?" Omnimon finished.

"We are going to stand our ground...if we are lucky, we might overpower him." Carlos stated, in a confident voice, though in reality he was worried, not about his well being, but about the Digidestined. What where to happened to them if they where caught by Cherubimon. Carlos forced that though out and placed his attention on his family

"That is suicide Carlos!" Alphamon snapped but before Carlos could respond, all four turned to the sky quickly.

"Cherubimon." Carlos whispered

"Well I guess we have no choice, but to fight." Omnimon said as he drew out his Transcendent sword, and Cannon.

"Wait...their is someone else up their." Carlos said, making everyone look closely at Cherubimon's figure above them. They spotted three other Digimon surrounding Cherubimon.

* * *

-Just off the planet's atmosphere-

Cherubimon gazed at the Planet's surface, wondering where the chosen one of Light was(since he was not able to focus his sight, like Carlos or the others.). Cherubimon began to move forward but was stopped by the call of his name

"Cherubimon!" A voice called.

Cherubimon turned around to spot three of Damiemon's strongest soldiers "Lucemon (Chaos mode)...Arkadimon ( Mega)...Chronomon (Destroyer mode)... Cherubimon remained silent, as they moved to his side.

"What are you doing here. Lord Damiemon has been trying to contact you, and wants you to report to him, at once." Lucemon ordered but was ignored.

"Tell you're lord that I no longer share his ideals." Cherubimon said in a cold voice and pushed Lucemon out of the way.

"You! How dare you betray lord Damiemon. This moronic decision is going to cost you you're head." Chronomon backed away from Cherubimon, as did Lucemon and Arkadimon, preparing to launch an assault.

"To defy lord Damiemon's ideals is to defy the entire Digital Universe." Arkadimon tried to remind Cherubimon about Damiemon's real plans, but Cherubimon ignored him.

And with that Cherubimon commence his assault by attempting to attack Chronomon first, but was attacked by Arkadimon on his side. Catching Cherubimon off guard, Arkadimon slashed his left arm severely, but Cherubimon quickly regenerated .

"So You've gotten stronger. I guess this might be a little fun" Cherubimon grinned at this sight, having to fight three of Damiemon's strongest was a treat. He continued to stare at Arkadimon, who was in front of him. Then all three Digimon attacked.

"Exile Spear"

"Ultimate Sacrifice"

"Darkness Flare" The three Digimon attacked. With quick reflexes, Cherubimon barely dodged the attacks that headed for the surface of the planet.

"_How? How can they be this powerful?"_Cherubimon thought to himself as he struggled to evade the attacks that where being thrown at him.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the skies of Server-

"Damn! Everyone get ready!" Carlos yelled as the blast got closer. All four of them managed to hold the blast and canceled it out. But before they knew it two more blasts have passed right by them. And Carlos had no choice but to Digitize the suitcase and laptop into his Digivice

"Ohh no. let's go stop those." Alphamon began to descend.

"Alphamon there is nothing we can do about those. Let's stop the ones that are coming" Carlos Omnimon and Seraphimon braced themselves for the upcoming blast. Reluctantly Alphamon went to help Carlos but still worried about the Digidestined who where down below.

"_Piximon Can you hear me?" _Carlos called out using telepathy.

"_Hey Carlos how's it going?"_Piximon replied, even in his mind he was cheerful.

"_No time for that. Look! Take the Digidestined to a cave of some sort, just get them out of the there!" _Carlos ordered harshly while trying to cancel out the blast that they where holding.

"_Ok but...whoa!"_Piximon said and no longer replied.

* * *

-Down in the Forest Region, while Carlos was communicating with Piximon-

The Digidestined where walking at a quick pace, thanks to Piximon who was resting atop Tai's hair, peacefully with his eyes closed but still awake. Though the Digidestined, no longer had time to talk to each other, their was still the occasional complains from everyone, except for Kari, Gatomon, T.K. And Wizardmon.

"_Piximon Can you hear me?"_Carlos' voice was heard. Piximon merely openone eye and responded.

"_Hey Carlos how's it going?" _He replied sounding cheerful as always.

" _No time for that. Look! Take the Digidestined to a cave of some sort, just get them out of the there" _Piximon was taken aback by the tone of his voice but decided to do as he was told.

"_Ok but...WHOA!"_A big blast had just made contact with the ground, completely incinerating the trees that stood their and left behind a rather big crater. The shock of the explosion was really strong pushing the Digidestined back harshly to the trees that remained standing. "IS EVERYONE OK" Piximon yelled out to make sure they could hear him.

"Yeah...I think so...KARI!" Tai yelled out in a frantic tone.

"Don't worry, she is safe" Wizardmon held both Kari and T.K in each of his hand. While each of them held their partner Digimon partner.

"Uhh I think I am going to be sick." Joe's face turned blue and puked on the trees luckily not getting 'it' on anyone

"I think I'm ok." Mimi got up and noticed that her dress' left sleeve was torn. "Ohh rats" She walked towards Wizardmon

"NO!" Izzy cried out franticly.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Sora asked, walking to him to aid him if he where injured. "Are you hurt?" She asked

"Worst! My Laptop's screen is cracked." Izzy, who had quickly pulled out his laptop after the the explosion, showed the screen to Sora.

Sora was about to yell at Izzy for worrying her, but multiple explosions from a distance stopped her and got Tentomon on his guard.

"Enough of you're babbling we have to keep moving." Piximon pulled out his Pike "If we somehow get separated, remember to meet up at Gennai's house" Piximon said as the Digidestined quickly moved toward Piximon.

"Piximon what was that?" Izzy asked, in a melancholy tone, due to the loss of his Laptop.

"I think those are some kind of meteors." Piximon lied. "Let's get moving, follow me. I know of a place." Piximon said before anyone could ask anymore questions. Tai ran behind him while holding on to Kari's hand, Matt had done the same with T.K. And the others quickly followed.

Another explosion was heard, the explosion was a signal that it was close, since it managed to push the Digidestined slightly.

Tai, and Matt where falling behind since they needed to keep up with their young siblings, then their was a large distance between the group and Tai and Matt.

The others did not seem to notice that Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Kari, Patamon Gatomon and Wizardmon where falling behind. A blast came at full speeds crashing and causing a huge explosion not to far in front of Tai, Matt, T.K., Kari, Patamon Gatomon and Wizardmon. Tossing them relentlessly to the air, unconsciousness they all slowly began to move further and further away from the group who was still running for their lives.

* * *

-Meanwhile high above in the edges of the planet-

Cherubimon was exhausted, he had taken to many direct hits from the three Digimon who surprised him with their new abilities.

"Cherubimon, this is you're end." The three Digimon repaired for the final attack. Cherubimon was to weak to move and stood his ground.

"Dot Matrix!" Arkadimon Attacked

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon Followed

"Darkness Flare!" Chronomon finished.

The Attacks where heading at high speeds and it seemed as if they where going to hit it's mark, but the three attacks where stopped, by a humanoid machine.

"You three leave us at once." the feminine voice that came from the robot suit, ordered.

The three Digimon were astounded that that single robot had blocked their attacks. "Who are you?" Lucemon asked.

"That is none of you're business" the robot picked up Cherubimon and quickly placed some sort of device in mid air, opening, what appeared to be a portal, to a dark and soulless dimension. "You will pay for this." Cherubimon muttered under his breath.

The three Digimon dashed towards them trying to stop them but it was to late, the portal that they had gone through was closed. "Damn, what are going to tell Lord Damiemon?" Chronomon asked, as he stared into the vastness, which was the Digital space.

"Argh Lord Damiemon is going to have our heads for letting Cherubimon get away!" Lucemon said, furious that they where stupid enough to let Cherubimon get away.

"Lord Damiemon will forgive us." Arkadimon stated calmly.

"Did you miss what just happened? We allowed Cherubimon to get away. How will he forgive us." Chronomon questioned

"We'll just tell him that the Digidestined stopped us and took him prisoner." Arkadimon chuckled at his brilliance "Damiemon doesn't know how the Digidestined really look like, so we can just tell him that this human is one of them." Arkadimon finished.

"You fool, if we do that, then we'll be caught once the real Digidestined show up. If what-" "That putrid Human was wearing a robot's armor. I am sure that it's equipped with a virus to cancel out attacks. We can manage through that little defense easily. And don't mention that human ever again. (Meaning the Man that was ordering Damiemon around)" Arkadimon interrupted Chronomon.

"You know Chronomon, he has a point. We give these humans to much credit. So they where able to block some of our attacks, but that does not make them invincible. Now let's report back to Lord Damiemon." Lucemon dashed away followed by Chronomon and Arkadimon.

* * *

-Meanwhile, in the skies of Server-

Carlos, Seraphimon, Omnimon and Alphamon where extremely exhausted, even all four of them barely managed to cancel several of Lucemon, Chronomon. And Arkadimon's attacks.

"Is...everyone...feeling...ok?" Carlos asked between breaths.

"I think I'll live" Seraphimon replied in a sarcastic tone, which was rare for him

"I'm...ok" Alphamon replied between breaths.

"Same here" Omnimon sat down in mid air.

"Good." Carlos passed out and began to fall.

"CARLOS!" Alphamon rushed down to grab him, which he did easily.

"I think I need a nap." Carlos fell asleep as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Is he ok?" Seraphimon asked.

"Yeah. He's just exhausted." Alphamon replied descending to the ground

"I think I know why he is so worn out." Omnimon said,

"The dope tried harder to stop those attacks so we wouldn't have." Alphamon answered for Omnimon.

"Yeah...Alphamon you look pretty worn out yourself. Why don't you and Carlos rest until you are strong enough to come back up." Seraphimon said, Alphamon nodded in agreement and continued his way.

"We should check on the Digidestined." Seraphimon stated.

"I hope they are ok." Omnimon said, sounding worried. And so the duo took off looking for the Digidestined. They had quickly spotted Tai, Gabumon, Wizardmon and Patamon. And on the other side of, what appeared to be a really deep and long canyon was Kari, T.K. Matt, Agumon and Gatomon.

"How horrid." Seraphimon looked around in shock at what was suppose to be the forest region.

"Well it looks like the Digidestined are taking a nap." Omnimon stated as he looked down at them.

" I hope they are ok." Seraphimon said. "Omnimon can you go and tell Gennai that the Digidestined are going to be late." Seraphimon asked.

"Sure thing father." and with that he left at a steady pace since he was still exhausted from trying to defend the planet.

Seraphimon look down at the Digidestined from a lower altitude than usual, but he wanted to make sure that no one attacked them while they where knocked out.

As Omnimon flew through the Horizon he saw the other Digidestined with Piximon, walking in the Direction to Gennai's house. Seeing this made Omnimon speed up and continued.

* * *

Well I guess this is the end for this Chapter. Who is this women that helps Cherubimon, who is this man that Damiemon refuse to obey anymore. Find out in the next Chapter of Digital Revolutions. Sorry again fro lagging it. And Sorry for ant Mistakes.


	10. The Sacrifices We Must Adhere To

_Digital Revolutions_

_Chapter 10  
_

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Nor anything I mention in this chapter or the entire story.

**Note/Announcement**- Man I am a lagger. Sorry. I've been kinda busy, mainly with life. Any who, I am going to make up for it. I am going to go back a re-edit the previous chapters. As well as start to update more frequently. I think I may have made several mistakes in this chapters but oh well. I was in a bind.

Also: There is now a link to a drawing I made for Carlos/Cecil. The link to his drawing is in his character profile at my Main Page (The drawing may not be really good, but come on give me a break, I have things to do). Or just click homepage in my main page and go to Photo Gallery and click Brian's work. Check it out and fill out the Blog if you'd like. Also if you are a fan of the Royal Knights and play games, or know how to use PhotoShop, ask if you can join. The site's address is.......

The-RoyalKnights .webs .com (without the spaces)

Also; this is about 88 pages long. So grab something to eat, a soft drink and a pillow for your ass, cause this one is a long one. And please excuse any typos.

_

* * *

_

The Sacrifices We Must Adhere To

As the Digidestined ran alongside their Digimon partners. They were unaware that they have left Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Matt, Gabumon, TK and Patamon behind.

A loud explosion was heard behind them. The wave of the explosion pushed them slightly but they continued to run.

Before they Knew it, they had entered the Desert Region and everything went silent. Piximon noticed that the blasts had stopped and looked behind him, up in the skies to see a final flash, which meant that Alphamon and the others had stopped the final blast.

Piximon, seeing how the danger was over turned his attention over to the Digidestined who where still running for their lives. "STOP....IT'S OVER!" Piximon yelled as he flew over to them. "STOP!" The Pink Digimon yelled, finally getting the breathless Digidestined to stop.

Piximon easily noted that they where exhausted most of all Mimi, so he to decided to give them a break.

"_Piximon listen carefully"_ Carlos' voice echoed through Piximon's mind. (Remember He passed out after the attacks ended. So he is doing this while he's knocked out)

"_What is it?"_ Piximon questioned as he descended to the sandy ground to take a seat.

"_Three of Damiemon's strongest soldiers where the ones who attacked....Cherubimon, he has betrayed Damiemon and joined up with a women that we don't know about. Piximon, you think you can look for the others who got separated?"_Carlos' voice asked.

Piximon looked a bit shocked to the fact that they where all close to being figured out. _"Uhh sure but first we need to make sure that these kids have a suitable place to rest." _Piximon mentally stated.

"_Ok, lead them to a place where you think is suitable and then look for Tai and the Others....I need to get some Zs"_ Carlos' voice faded out of Piximon's head.

"Piximon? You ok?" Gomamon asked, noticing Piximon's blank expression.

"Uhh yes, of course I am.....now we have to keep moving." The pink powder puff stated, as he began to fly off in the direction that was the Desert Region.

"Wait a minute.....wheres Matt...And Tai?" Sora inquired, scanning her eyes around the sandy plains. Her concern for her friends slowly growing.

"Gabumon, Agumon and Wizardmon are also missing." Tentomon said casually "So is Gatomon and Patamon." Izzy added.

Mimi was looking around the sandy plains as well. She suddenly began to fear for her friend's life. _"What if they where hit?"_ she turned to see a clouded bog, which was once the lustrous forest region

"Look!" Piximon said firmly getting everyones attention "The others are ok. But we need to keep moving."

Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon looked at each other quizzically. Why was Piximon willing to gamble the safety of their friends? "No We have to go back for them. What if they're hurt" Joe spoke up. Sounding equally worried as Sora now.

"I will go back for them." Piximon announced "but I need to make sure you kids have a decent place to rest." he wasn't going to allow the Digidestined to weaken their Digimon more than they were already.

This did not help, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and the Digimon where not sure about this.

Sora however had plans of her own; not wanting to put her best friends in danger, she began to walk back towards the Forest region, but was stopped by Piximon. "Move!" She snapped and the Pink Digimon who hovered in front of her, holding his pike side-ways to prevent her from turning back.

"Sora I know you're worried about them but please, your Digimon are tired and without them at full strength you can easily become a meal to many Digimon." Piximon said trying to prevent her from walking around him

"What...What if they're hurt....what if...."She couldn't finish, a single tear escaped her eyes _"Piximon doesn't understand, how could he. I...I.."_Sora was interrupted from her furious thoughts

"I give you my word; They are ok." Piximon assured her confidently

"How can you be sure that Tai and the others are ok?" Izzy piped in, sounding unconvinced of Piximon's assurances.

"I can sense it." Replied Piximon. "Ever since you kids bonded with you're crests I've been able to sense whether your ok or not. That is why I am certain that the others are ok."

"Bonded? What do you mean?" Joe inquired

"I mean, that....well since the first time you got your Digimon partners to Digivolve to the ultimate level, you bonded with your crest meaning that you share a portion of it's Digital data signature allowing a few of us to sense whether your alive or not." explained Piximon

"Prodigious." Izzy quietly remarked

"What about TK? And Kari!" Sora added angrily, knowing that TK had not gotten Patamon to Digivolve to the ultimate level, and Kari had her crest and Digivice taken away by Myotismon.

"I am sure that Wizardmon would make sure that those two are ok." Piximon assured her, though he himself was not really sure about his own assurances. True, he knew that Wizardmon was now a member of the resistance, but still he couldn't help but worry about TK and Kari. As for their partner Digimon he could easily sense that they were well.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked in a mournful tone, wanting to give Wizardmon a chance to make up for the time she and Mimi doubted him.

"Yes." Piximon replied.

Biyomon, who was silence through this argument, looked at her partner and noticed that she was struggling to make a decision. "Ok....let's go." She whispered loud enough for Piximon to hear. Without a word being said, Piximon, began to lead the way. Though Sora seemed to be the one to be mostly worried about the others. _"I hope they're ok....Matt...Tai...TK....Kari...please __be ok"_ She thought as she followed Piximon. And so they all began to walk through the desert at a quick pace.

**-Meanwhile back at one side of the forest region, 30 minutes later-**

A huge crater with a seemingly endless pit, separated Tai, Kari, TK, Matt, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon, Agumon and Wizardmon from each other. On one side Matt, TK, Kari, Gatomon and Agumon where barely waking up from the fall, only to find themselves in a muddied ground. A normal person would have met their end at impact, or at least broken some bones, but the Digidestined were not harmed, just a couple of scratches and the fact that they where dirty.

The youngest blonde was the first to get up from the muddied grounds "Oww....That wasn't fun." TK said while rubbing his head to notice that his hat was missing.

A couple of feet away, was Matt, with the courageous Agumon, over his chest. The blonde glanced around "TK, Kari, you ok there?" Matt quired loudly, throwing Agumon off his chest.

"Hey! What was that for!" Agumon said angrily as he got up the muddied ground, removing the mud off his body and face.

Matt ignored him and placed his attention at the Digidestined of Hope and Light who seemed really worried. "Whats wrong?" Matt asked concernedly.

"Matt, wheres Patamon? And Tai" TK replied, his voice full of concern. As he looked around the debris of fallen trees.

Matt looked over at Kari who seemed just as worried as the youngest blonde; fearing the worst for her brother.

"It's ok Kari, I'm sure Tai' is ok." Gatomon assured her. Kari merely nodded, absent-minded

TK knew he had to be strong, because Kari was there, he didn't want her to see that he, too was scared for his Digimon partner's wellbeing. "Gatomon's right. I'll bet Tai and the others are probably looking for us....right Matt?" TK turned to his brother who smiled at him for his optimistic attitude.

"Yeah, he's probably freaking out, on Patamon and the others." Matt joked at making both TK and Kari laugh a bit, though this was a joke that was most likely to happen.. "We'll need to get a move on to. If we want to find them. " Matt added and began to walk away from them only to be blocked by Agumon.

Agumon stood in front of the older blonde, in a protesting manner. "Can we eat. I'm _**really**_ hungry" he voraciously emphasized the word 'really'.

Matt sweatdropped and took a step back to avoid the famished, Agumon's drool. "I-I Guess we can take a break." Matt replied, in utter. Agumon jumped once, full of joy. The self-proclaimed cool Matt, had cowered before a starving Digimon (A/N:Can't blame him, can we.)

TK, Kari and Gatomon nodded "Thats a great idea. We could really use-" Gatomon was interrupted by TK's growling stomach "-something to eat." She finished. Kari giggled at the blushing bearer of hope. Gatomon smiled, TK's hunger managed to keep Kari distracted from Tai's disappearance.

Without saying a word Agumon rushed off to the forest yelling out. "Don't worry, I'll bring you guys something" before his voice went silent.

Matt looked at the direction that Agumon had ran off into. _"Agumon can be so considerate when he's hungry"_ Matt thought to himself. He shifted his attention to the TK and Kari who seemed to be a bit more lightened up, since they where talking to each other. Not wanting to ruin their mood, he went and sat on a fallen tree.

Gatomon followed Matt and sat next to him. "What is it about TK that makes Kari feel so...secure? He's always saying that everything is going to be ok and Kari believes him, why is that? " the white feline inquired, curiously

"Huh?" Matt was taken aback by Gatomon's direct question, but he managed to reply. "They've been best friends since they can remember. They are always there to cheer each other up, and who knows maybe they......"Matt trailed off, as he stared at the two youngsters

"They, what?" Gatomon pressed on, curiously.

"Uhh n-never mind..."He looked at Gatomon who was giving him an unconvinced look. "it's really not that important." Matt said, in a convincing manner and took out his harmonica and began playing, Gatomon did not seemed convinced though, but she decided to stop bothering the bearer of friendship. _"....love, anger, pain...."_ Dorumon's words kept repeating in his thoughts. _"What did he really mean by that?"_Matt asked himself mentally while playing a lively tune on his harmonica.

TK and Kari had taken a seat on a soft boulder to get out of the muddied ground.

".... whacha going to do after we go back home?" TK asked cheerfully

"I dunno.... it gets pretty boring back home....I mean, Tai is pretty funny and fun to have around.... but...." She trailed off, looking back at the muddied ground, sadly

"_Ohh great, I made her sad again. Dummy, dummy" _He mentally smacked himself_ "Wait....I got it."_ TK smiled at his idea. "I know, we can hang out when we get back." TK stated happily. "We'll have so much fun, we'll go to the park like we used to. We can have a sleep over too." he added happily

"That'd be great" she said in hopeful tone, though she suddenly remembered that he live quite a ways off from Odaiba "but don't you live very far away?" Kari asked, with a tone of disappointment though TK continued to smile

"I do, but I can sleep over at my dad's house for a while" TK looked over at his brother, who stopped playing when he mentioned his father

Matt sat there, Dumbstruck, looking at his brother's hopeful smile, _"I hope dad didn't throw away the leftover food, or microwave dinners " _Matt thought to himself nervously "Uhh sure thing squirt..." Matt respond with a nervous smile. _"There is not enough food to cook anything decent....and TK would Probably die if he ate dad's 'special occasion' leftovers dinners...." _Matt's worrisome thoughts continued.

After a few minutes later Agumon was heard.

"HEY YOUR NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND" his cheerful voice came through the same path he had left in. Agumon came in sight holding onto a large tree branch that he used to drag a ton of fish that had been washed up from the local lake and river. He also brought some bananas that he managed to find, somehow.

"Wow, where did you get that?" TK asked, staring at the food. But then his stomach made it's 'hunger declaration', signaling to everyone that it was time to eat.

"I found a ton of fish lying on the dirt so I decided to pick it up so we can -burp- uhh cook it." everyone was waving their hands back and forth in front of their faces, due to Agumon's fish breath.

"Couldn't you wait?" Matt scolded, still covering his noes. "Never mind, lets get the fire started." Matt walked over to the hard soil and Agumon gathered the wood which was going to be used for the fire. And so they began to prepare for their 'snack'

**-Meanwhile at the other side of the crater-**

"This is going to hurt a bit, so just relax" Wizardmon said wrapping some sort of lily type petal bandage - that was made off the petals of a Floramon - around Tai's right leg, which had some sort of herbal liquid that prevented infection. (a/n-To be exact, it was his left knee that got messed up, with a rather medium size cut.)

Tai winced in pain, most likely caused by the herbal liquid that Wizardmon added. But even so, he remained silent. _"What kind of brother am....she is my little sister, I'm suppose to be looking after her.._" These thoughts repeated over in his mind.

Wizardmon easily noticed this, but the problem was; he didn't know what to say to cheer him up.

The quietness wasn't helping Gabumon at all, he too was trying to convince himself that Matt was ok. He needed to get away from this. "any of you want anything to eat?" Gabumon monotonously asked, beginning to walk toward some trees which appeared to still be standing.

"Anything will do." Wizardmon said rather blank tone, to the sight of Tai's apprehensiveness for his sister safety.

"...ok" and with that Gabumon went in search of some food,

Patamon was still unconscious next to Wizardmon, he had already been treated with the same thing as Tai. Patamon had it bad, he fell to the solid-hard, ground at full force.

For several minutes everything was quiet, until Tai decided to break the Silence.

"Hey...what actually happened?" Tai questioned blankly.

Wizardmon instantly knew what he was talking about. He wanted to know what happened after they where nearly killed by the so-called meteors. "We...we where tossed into the air by the force of the explosion.....we where falling at a fast rate..I managed to recover and catch you and Gabumon....but I didn't spot Patamon until we reached the ground.....why do you ask?" Wizardmon knew that asking this was stupid but he hoped that with this question, he'd get Tai to talk a bit, or at least get him to snap back at him for being so careless.

Tai clenched fist_ "You idiot....you could have saved her...what if-" _"Tai I can assure you that Kari is safe, there is no need to worry" Wizardmon said, as if he read Tai's mind. "If it will make you feel any better I'll go look for her." Wizardmon offered, now figuring that Tai, wasn't going to speak up, and keep his anger withing himself.

bewildered- was Tai's expression to what Wizardmon said but he quickly shook it off and nodded. "And when you find her....bring her here." Tai said, falling on his back to let his leg rest.

"Very well, but I'll have to leave one Gabumon returns." Wizardmon stated. Tai nodded and tried to get some rest.

**-Meanwhile in a distant lake-**

In a large vast lake, far from the forest region, were Alphamon and a unconscious Carlos. This was a place that the Digidestined had found Joe's crest of Reliability

"**DAMN**!" Alphamon yelled angrily as he let another fish get away from him. "Maybe this ONE." He jumped inside the lake to catch the fish that swam deeper into the lake.

A couple of feet away, under a tree was Carlos who had just now woken up. "What the?" he looked around the vast lake. At the edge of the lake, were some Gorillamon, Golemon and JungleMojyamon. He also spotted a neat pile of fruits near him. "Guess it's snack time." he smiled and headed towards the fruits. Wearing nothing but clothing that covered his 'privates'

The young white haired boy began to chow down, the delicious fruits. But even so, he couldn't help but think about the earlier events. _"Just who in the world is she?"_ he pondered while chewing and apple. "We know so little about the new developments and now this....." he said quietly to himself/

And just then Alphamon popped out of the lake, wrestling with a rather large fish "Feisty are we. Well I am too!" Alphamon's said, as the fish tried to slide away from him

"Wow, the leader of the Royal Knights; struggling to catch a fish." Carlos said sarcastically, before breaking into laughter.

"Shut it, and help me out." Alphamon said trying to drag the fish to land by the tail.

"It seems you got everything under control there bro." Carlos taunted taking a bite out of the apple.

Alphamon's anger went through the roof, his anger summoned enough power to barbecue the, now delicious looking, fish. "Well. My catch, my meal." the exalted knight stated.

"You're call. But I have one question.... How are you going to eat that? You can't even chew." Carlos pointed out. True, as Alphamon he did not feel hunger, but he liked to eat. He couldn't help it

"Always something huh. Well I guess I'll give you some." Alphamon sighed in defeat.

"Good boy." Carlos said as if he were addressing a dog. With that said, the young, crystal blue eyed boy, pulled out his Digivice, absorbing the Digital energy out of Alphamon's body; turning him back to Dorumon. "Well let's eat up and take some to dad and Omni after words" Carlos began to chow down on the already barbecued fish.

Dorumon had already began eating, long before Carlos finished his sentence "phine" Dorumon said with his mouth full; though he was trying to say 'fine'

**-meanwhile At Gennai's house-**

".....So you see Omnimon. These past events have been prophesied by the ancients. Carlos thinks that the coming event is his plan. But the ancients predicted that TK and Kari are going to have to give up their powers, if they want to defeat the real enemy behind this whole ordeal. And as you know, their Digivices prevent them from doing so." Gennai stated seriously.

"I see... but do you think he knew about the prophecy beforehand?" Omnimon asked. Seemingly interested on Gennai's Prophecies.

"I don't know, but he said he did not believe in them. My guess is that, he inherited that from Arceumon, both of them seem to have that in common." Gennai replied taking a sip of his herbal tea. "or maybe he came across something he wasn't suppose to see." Gennai added seriously

"Like what?" Omnimon asked

Gennai took another drink of his tea before answering "I wish I knew." He sighed

Omnimon looked at him curiously. _"Why would he care....how bad can it be to see something you're not suppose to?"_ Omnimon mentally asked himself. "Well is there anything else I should know?" Omnimon asked.

Gennai sighed exhaustedly _"What is this? 20 questions?"_ Gennai turned around, not facing Omnimon "Overture of Darkness" was all the old man said.

"Overture? As in an alliance of darkness?" Omnimon questioned

The old man sighed once more "Isn't it time you get back to Seraphimon? It's getting late." Gennai stated, completely changing the subject

"Oh, you're right.....I'll see you later. And make sure you clean you're place up. It's a real mess" Omnimon turned around and headed to the stairway, still to weak to fly at full speeds

Gennai waved good bye as he began to close the little path. _"Mess? I'm done for today. The nerve of him" _Gennai though irritatedly, but Omnimon had a point, his house now looked like...well like a bowl of spaghetti, and 5 of his rooms completely filled up with computer drives. _"I do all this to hack into the U.S.' computing system and add Ophanimon and the others to the citizens list, and not even a 'you're the best Gennai'" _He began to mumble curses bitterly and walked over to his room, as he awaited the return of the Digidestined.

**-Now at the Planet pinnacle-**

A thick fog surrounded the temple of the planet pinnacle, and inside the blasphemous looking, temple, where the strongest soldiers of this Dark Empire. The throne room was cold and dark, but even so, the figures of the 14 strongest Digimon where visible.

Out of the top of a pillar came the voice, of the lord of Darkness. "Report." Was the only thing, the dark emperor said.

Most of the Digimon got on one knee and remained silenced. This was a sign of failure, and Damiemon knew that. Only three Digimon stood tall, those being Arkadimon, Lucemon and Chronomon.

"My lord, we've got news about Cherubimon." Lucemon stated, while looking up at the throne of his lord. "He has betrayed us" the angel of light and darkness revealed.

Damiemon's frown was unnoticeable from the bottom of the pillar, but indeed, he was furious- his most trusted servant betrayed him. But for who? _"Coward! After all I did for him ARGH....Well I can use this to my advantage, after all, he still has my spore."_ Damiemon began to muse to calm himself down.

"M-my lord....there is still more." Chronomon said, tentatively, in hopes that Damiemon would not scold at him for interrupting his thoughts.

"_More? Good, I need to know what is going on, with this small development."_ Damiemon managed to cool himself off. "Explain."

"very well my lord....there was this woman in a type of robotic armor- she aided Cherubimon and opened a sort of Dimensional rip to a different dimension." Chronomon replied, calmly.

"w...err...we believe her to be one of the Digidestined." added Arkadimon, knowing that he had spoken up before he needed to.

"_Digidestined eh. I though that the Digidestined where suppose to have there own partner Digimon.....like that girl, who wields the crest of Faith....And what's with this Digital Dimension portals that Chronomon speaks of? I though Arceumon was the only one capable of opening such portals, as did the girl of faith."_ he began to get confused, something did not add up here, if that woman was really one of the Digidestined, then where was her partner Digimon?

He gave a small smile and decided to test the truthfulness of his three soldiers. "So, you say she was one of the Digidestined, did you not?" Damiemon stood up from his throne, and slowly made his way down to the three Digimon.

"Y-yes my lord." Replied Arkadimon, nervously. _"Does he know we're lying?"_ he though nervously

He slowly frowned, as he made his way to face the three Digimon. "Did you happen to see her Digimon partner?" He inquired a bit angrily.

"N-no.....m-my lord." Lucemon managed to stammer out. As soon as Lucemon answered, he was blasted straight to the solid wall of the throne room.

"This treachery will cost you dearly!" the now indignant, Damiemon, stated. The other members merely stared at the ground, still on their knees, not wanting to get involved.

Arkadimon stared at Lucemon, as he struggled to get himself off the ground, just before he felt a crushing grip around his head. He grunted in pain, as he tried to release himself from the Knight Of Darkness. "Before I rid you of existence, answer me this- who's moronic idea was it to lie to me?" Damiemon inquired, now loosening up his grip to allow him to answer.

Chronomon stared at Lucemon who was currently glued to the floor, unable to get himself up. Arkadimon had stop struggling, as he knew that this was all his fault. His plan to fool Damiemon back fired, and now they where experiencing their last moments, in the Digital Universe for doing so. _"This can't be the end! After all we did, we are rewarded with this? What about the new era that Damiemon promised us? This cannot be our destiny!"_ Chronomon thought angrily, as he watched his closest partners, suffering.

"STOP!" He yelled ferociously. Damiemon released Arkadimon, who fell to his knees and then collapsed on the ground. "Stop." He said rather calmly this time. The others who had been quite gazed, in awe, at Chronomon – no one expected this outburst from a underling of Damiemon.

"You...you promised us a new way of life, free from the ways of the humans. But instead, you act more of a tyrant than those humans, and in all honesty, I'd rather die than live my life like that – always fearing for my life. The only reason we lied was because we were afraid of the way you would react if we all came without any news one the Digidestined.....We aren't perfect and neither are you....." Chronomon trailed off, as he glared at the knight of darkness, also known as Damiemon.

No one was sure what Damiemon was going to do next, everything was silent for a while. Though it did not seem like it, Damiemon was actually thinking about what Chronomon said about him. His truths.

"_He's right.....I am a tyrant?....Am I absolute?...."_ he began to wonder, still staring at Chronomon.

"We are not perfect. You are not perfect. Isn't that why we are fighting this war? To make a perfect Universe, without the human flaws. Isn't that why you sent your army to destroy the Digimon whom longed to have a human partner? Maybe we should think about our ideals a bit more, before we make another move." Chronomon stated, calmly.

"_I can't believe that one of my underlings is ordering me around......but then again....listening to them might help me more than I think.....is it because of my tyrannical ways, that Cherubimon betrayed me...no...us?"_ The knight of darkness turned to Lucemon, then to Arkadimon.

"_I....can't change what I've done to my previous servants, but I can start looking at them as equals....the last thing I need is for the entire Digital Universe to turn against me."_ The dark aura that surrounded Damiemon slowly vanished.

"Very well, Chronomon. We shall do this your way. But I need you to answer me the questions I am about to ask you with all honesty." He said calmly, as he helped Arkadimon up on his feet.

Bewildered – The other Digimon had never seen the one they addressed as 'lord' have compassion for treachery. But then again, they had never seen a Digimon stand up to the wrath of Damiemon, nor tell him his truths.

"Yes...." Chronomon said. "We were looking for the Digidestined, as you told us to do so, but when we came near the planet Infinity, we spotted Cherubimon gazing down at the planet, as if he where looking for something. We asked him, why he had not presented himself, when you called – that is when he stated, that he no longer shared your ideals. We began to attack and by my standards, he was much more powerful than any of us had thought, but even so the three of us overpowered him – we where about to finish him off too.....but then she showed up. The woman we mentioned was wearing a sort of mechanical armor – we did not get any information on her, except that she was able to block out our attacks with ease. That is when we knew we failed you, so I made this whole thing up, about her being one of the Digidestined." Chronomon finished, not wanting to cause pain to his fellow friend, Arkadimon.

"_So Cherubimon no longer shares my same ideals.....so be it, as long as he doesn't get in my way, I won't destroy him.....but why can't I feel my spore anywhere in this universe?" _Damiemon began to look around in all directions as he tried to feel out his spore of darkness

"I left one thing out......the dimensional portal that this human opened, was also a fact." Chronomon added

The Knight of Darkness stopped. _"If a human can open a portal from this dimension to another, then he or she must be affiliated with that petulant fool....Yamada.....why was Cherubimon at Planet Infinity? Apocalymon rules over that planet, and Cherubimon knows that he is no match for him......" _Damiemon thoughts seemed to have led to more questions that needed answers.

Arkadimon had just helped Lucemon back on his feet, both deeply exhausted, after one hit from Damiemon.

"I see.....MetalPhantomon!" Damiemon called out

Out of the shadows, he came , holding his scythe next to him. "You called my lord." the ultimate level Digimon lowered his head.

"Yes. Gather the remaining Mutilators and send them to planet Infinity, and make sure you tell them not to engage in combat. This is going to be a scout and capture mission, nothing more and nothing less." Damiemon ordered the reaper-like Digimon.

"Understood, my lord." as the Digimon began to turn to the shadows once more, he was stopped by Damiemon's

"Wait." Damiemon said, as he began to form something in his hand. "Give them this." he handed over a dark type of tag, with a symbol of darkness that represented Damiemon army. MetalPhantomon took the device, and vanished.

"Why are you sending the Mutilators to planet Infinity? We could have gone and check out what Cherubimon was after." Chronomon inquired.

Normally Damiemon had to call on a Digimon to talk, but now, it was as if Damiemon was actually taking him as a friend.

"Because.....I don't have any use for those beasts, anymore. All they've done is cause disruptions. Besides, I have something I want to give you all." the red eye, Digimon, stated calmly.

"Like what?" Chronomon inquired, curiously, once more

"The X-Virus.....that fool, managed to fix the flaws in the virus, allowing us to merge with it, and increase our powers of darkness." The tall Digimon explained. With that said, Damiemon began to arose to his throne. "all of you, follow me." he said.

The soldiers did as they where told and followed him to his throne. The golden chair was rather simple, but a gem, of the red color, was placed atop the golden chair. But something else caught their attention, a pair of doors that where concealed by the throne. They appeared to be made of normal chromed Digizoid metal. The soldiers had not noticed this door before, until now.

"Behind these doors, lies my laboratory. Here is where I am holding the X-Virus, Chimera and the humanoid code that Yamada gave us." The knight pushed the doors open with both hands.

The doors screeched as the rubbed against the solid floor, and once open, the soldiers could only stare in awe, to what might replace them as Damiemon's top soldiers.

The pods of the Chimera, all symbolizing Damiemon's insignia of darkness. Though the creatures where barely visible through the dark cloud that surrounded them inside the pod, the feeling of just being around them was, evil.

"These creatures are the replacement for the Mutilators, they are completely Digital, and superior in every way to the Mutilators. But do not fear, they will not replace you." The knight of darkness assured his soldiers.

Quickly reverting their attention to Damiemon, they continued through the hall of pods. After like 15 minutes of walking through the Chimerian pods they came across 16, large, and different chambers, with see through glass.

"These are the chambers we will have to use to merge with the X-Virus. However we have to wait 24 hours before we are fully one with the X-Virus." Damiemon stated, as he pressed a button on a machine next to the chambers to open the doors.

"Why is it necessary for us to merge with the X-Virus?" Inquired Chronomon once again.

"Just in case we run into any complications tomorrow." He answered, only to receive several confused looks from the soldiers. "I know Cherubimon wouldn't go to that planet unless it was something really important. And if what he was looking for, was the girl who wields the crest of Faith, then we will need to be at our fullest, just in case that girl is as strong as Yamada stated." Damiemon finished as he waited for the rest of them to enter the chambers.

"You wish to go with us my lord?" This time Lilithmon inquired.

Damiemon slowly turned to Lilithmon, "Indeed, Lilithmon. I cannot risk loosing any of you to those damn humans." he answered calmly, much to everyone's surprise. "now let us continue." Damiemon said, as he walked into his own chamber.

Chronomon was the next proceed to his chamber, then Lilithmon. the weakened Lucemon went next, the pride-shattered Arkadimon followed, The gruesome Barbamon went next, then came GranDracmon. Belphemon went afar to the right on a lonely chamber, Leviamon quickly crawled into a chamber next to Chronomon's. Darkdramon followed by taking the chamber next to Belphemon. Millenniummon walked in next, followed by Argomon, Armageddemon, and Beelzemon.

Only one Digimon remained outside. Fanglongmon. The Digimon who was suppose to represent all things of light, did not proceed. Fusing with darkness will weaken him drastically, or even maybe destroy him.

Damiemon nodded, signaling him to press the button to begin the procedure. And so he did. All the doors closed at the same time, and a dark liquid began to fill in the glass chambers. The liquid continued to fill the chamber until it was full.

Then came the improved code for the X-Virus. A blood-red gem of light that was being held by a mechanical arm, and inserted into each of the chambers that where filled with the substance liquid. For it to merge completely with the Digital body. Once the red gem was inserted, the pods went from dark, to blood-red, and a count down, for 24 hours began.

Fanglongmon, the representative of light, turned, and walked way out of the laboratory.

Outside the temple grounds on the launching center where the last remaining Mutilators in the Digital Universe. 34 mutilators to be exact.

"One more thing." MetalPhantomon stopped the Mutilators leader. With out hesitating he tagged the device on the dog-beast's ear. The Mutilator slightly winced in pain as the tag pierced his ear. The 'tag' being a homing device.

Without even looking at the Ultimate Digimon, the Mutilator leader made his way to the metallic container that was to serve as transport for them. Before MetalPhantomon could use his powers to launch the container, he was stopped by the ever-silent Fanglongmon.

The golden scaled Digimon gently grabbed the container with his sharp like teeth, and pulled back, as he gathered force. And with a mighty swing, he released the container, letting it disappear, out of view, within seconds.

MetalPhantomon did not bother to question the god-beast Digimon and left.

"_Let's see how the Digidestined handle this....or better yet, let's see if the boy with Arceumon's essence can stop them in time."_ the eight-eyed Digimon thought, blankly as he made his way to his domain, of the planet.

_**Back to the planet infinity. 23 hours, 54 minutes until Damiemon and the soldiers awake; 1 hour before the Mutilators reach Planet infinity.**_

Wizardmon was wondering around the other side of the crater, following the directions that Seraphimon gave him, until he found them, walking steadily through a muddied road.

"Gatomon! Kari! Matt! TK! Agumon!" He yelled out. The others turned to see Wizardmon, flying towards them from the sky.

"Wizardmon, you're ok!" both Gatomon and Kari exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad to see that all of you are ok." received a hug from Kari once he landed.

"It's good to see that your ok Wizardmon." Gatomon said, with a tone of relief.

"I'm just glad your all ok." Wizardmon stated

"Hey, Wizardmon, do you know where Gabumon and Patamon are?" Matt inquired anxiously .

"Yes. Gabumon and Patamon stayed on the other side along with Tai. Though I must say he's really worried about you Kari." he looked down at Kari who standing in front of him. She smiled, knowing that her brother was ok,. Wizardmon noticed a relieved expression on Matt and TK as well.

"I see that you're all nearly reaching the end of the crater...."Wizardmon trailed of

"Yeah, it took us a while but we managed." Matt replied.

"It would be a bad idea to take Kari to Tai since you are so close to the desert region." Wizardmon stated turning to fully energized Agumon. Kari was about to ask him why Tai wanted to see her but Wizardmon spoke up first. "Would you mind coming with me Agumon?" Wizardmon asked

"I wouldn't mind, but why?" Agumon asked

"Well you are at you are at full power aren't you?" Wizardmon inquired. Agumon nodded his head. "So I think that with Tai's help you can Digivolve and lead us to the end of the crater without much trouble and less time." Wizardmon stated

"Good idea." the dinosaur-like Digimon walked to Wizardmon.

"We'll see you in a few minutes ok" Wizardmon said as Agumon hopped on his back. "wow..... You need to go on a diet. You know that." Wizardmon scold while trying to regain his balance

"Sorry..."

"Forget it....let's just go." Wizardmon said apologetic tone, and so Wizardmon began to head back in the Direction he came back from, though he was flying rather sluggishly.

Matt, Kari and TK where relived that everyone was ok, not really minding the absence of Agumon, they all waved good-bye and began to walk through the debris of torn down trees and muddied grounds. (A/N: Do you know how hard It is to walk in mud? It sucks)

_**Meanwhile in the desert region. 23 hours 40 minutes until Damiemon and Darkdramon awaken. 46 minutes until the Mutilators arrive.**_

Piximon had guided the Digidestined to a small river in the desert region, meaning that they were getting closer to Gennai's house, since all they had to do now was follow the river. But just because they were closer did not mean they were there yet; they still had a long way to go.

This small amount of water that flowed through the river was fresh and pure, or so that is what Izzy and Joe stated. The river was surrounded by hard stones and several palm trees in the sandy areas. Not to far from there was the Colosseum where they had spend a night several days ago; even though that place is home to an infinite hoard of Numemon. (remember the The Arrival Of SkullGreymon episode?....No Numemon made an appearance in the episode but....well you get the point)

The river's water was pleasantly tasteful, having made Mimi feel more at ease. Further down the stream where Joe, Izzy, Gomamon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Palmon. Izzy had decided to sit on the edge along with Joe. Feet inside the river. While they watched the Digimon relax in the coolness of the water. Sora was next to Mimi, except, she was still worried about the others. Ignoring every single pleasant thing that this small paradise had to offer; she gazed at Piximon, who was in a trance of his own.

Having used up most of his energy to get passed a sand storm that hit them by surprise, Piximon sat in the small river, as he waited for his energy to fully replenish. But still he couldn't take Sora's words out of his head.

"_I wonder if she's right? What if they are hurt? Why hasn't Seraphimon contacted me?"_ Piximon wondered as he slowly flew out of the cool water. This got Sora's attention instantly, since she had been waiting fretfully for Piximon to commence his search on Tai and the others. "Joe!" Piximon called out.

Joe got out the river and quickly made his way to Piximon, "What is it?" he asked

"You are going to be in charge until I return." Piximon stated seriously. No longer wanting to wait for his energy to fully replenish

Joe suddenly had horrified look on his face "M-me? B-but w-why?" He stammered, suddenly recalling what nearly happened nearly happened to him and Sora back on File Island.

"Because. You are the oldest out of the group and most responsible. Besides I might be gone for a while." Piximon answered

Joe stood there, surprised that he received such a compliment from Piximon. "Come on Joe, accept. You're not afraid, are you?" Gomamon taunted.

Joe looked over at Gomamon with a frown. "O-of course not." He said a bit to quickly. "I'll show you that I can be a good leader to." Joe said firmly and proudly.

"_That was too easy."_ Gomamon grinned at his success, to have Joe agree, on being the leader once more.

"Good. Now, one last thing" Piximon let out a small glow from his pike, and out came a small orb which gave off a vivid light of pink. "Now Joe, it's up to you to make sure that no one touches this ok." he said, .

Izzy watched Piximon reveal the orb and quickly made his way to them followed by his partner and the other Digimon. "What is that?" He inquired curiously, as he stared in awe at the little orb.

"This is back up." was all he said before flying away, back in the direction which they had come from.

"Wait!" Izzy yelled out but was ignored "Back up for what!" he continued but stopped. Izzy, Joe, Gomamon and Tentomon continued to look at the little orb that Piximon left behind, wondering what Piximon meant by 'Back Up'.

Sora, Mimi, Palmon and Biyomon on the other hand where watching Piximon disappear into the horizon as he flew back to the forest region.

"Do you think he'll find them?" Sora asked.

"He said they where ok, so maybe we should believe him." Biyomon answered. Standing up to the Digimon she admired a lot, for his ways of loyalty and honesty. (A/N- If only they knew)

"Yeah, and since when has Piximon been wrong?" Palmon added.

"I guess you're right.....but still. I can't help but worry that something wrong is going to happen, or already has." Sora answered, though she still had a lot of doubts on the pink powered puff. (AN- Hey thats what Mimi called him....didn't she?)

Mimi remained silent, she had taken to belief that the others where ok, but something seemed off. She sensed the uncertainty of Sora. But still she wasn't sure about it, so she said nothing. _"She's probably just tired"_ Mimi though to herself. _"Yeah thats it, it's getting late so thats the reason"_ She looked over at the sun and saw that it was beginning to set.

"We should get some sleep, Biyomon." She looked down at her pink feathered partner.

"Good idea, I'm really tired." She said, just before yawned.

Sora smiled at her partner. _"Please find them Piximon."_ she gave one more though at the others before walking back to the boys and their Digimon who continued to watch the little pink glowing orb.

"_I'll wait until Palmon and Biyomon falls asleep...."_ Mimi though as she turned her attention to her tired partner. "Let's get some rest." She said.

"Ok." Palmon replied in weary tone.

They walked back near the river, Palmon quickly made her way to a soft white boulder that was next to the river, and settled down. Biyomon also slept next to Palmon, finding it rather comfortable to sleep on the smoothness, that was the white boulder. Mimi smiled at her partner. _"She looks so peaceful....."_ She turned to see Sora, who was watching the sun slowly set behind the mountains. She looked at her, and she still had that worried expression on her. Mimi couldn't stand seeing one of her best friends like that.

"Sora..." She inquired tentatively. "Do you want to talk about it." Her sincere voice, soothed her.

Mimi sat down next to her. "I'm just really worried about them....I know Piximon wouldn't lie to us...but.." She trailed off

"You still worry about them?" her soft voice made her open up even more

"Yeah....but that's not the reason why I'm worried" the motherly, bearer of love, said.

"It's not?"

Sora shook her head. "I feel that there is more to this than we think." She began. "I feel that we are in more danger than we think."

Mimi didn't know what to say. This was probably Sora's motherly instincts talking, and unfortunately they were almost always accurate. "For once I hope you're wrong." Mimi said as she raised her head to the beautiful skies that shined majestically over them.

She gave a small sigh "I Hope so too." She said before staring at the stars as well.

Near the lake, a small distance away from the girls, was Izzy. He stared off into the night skies, making the young genius recall something he heard several months ago. Something that made him distant and detached from most of his feelings. He continued to gazed at the comforting skies and slowly drifted to the conversation he overheard his parents having.

**-Flashback-**

It was late one night, a young Izzy was troubled he couldn't sleep. He knew that his lack of sleep had something to do with the way his parents were acting.

He heard a noise come from the living room that night. With his curiosity getting the best of him, he quietly made his way out his bed and into the small hallway of his apartment. He found the door slightly open.

".....Darling, one of these days we're going to have to tell Izzy the truth about his birth" Mrs. Izumi stated quietly

"Couldn't we wait just a little bit longer? I'm afraid if we tell him now it'll be to big of a shock. I wouldn't want it to affect his school work." Mr. Izumi said

"But sometimes I wonder if he doesn't sense it? He's smart, I have a strange feeling that he knows he was adopted. That he's not really our child." Mrs Izumi said, looking at her husband.

He looked back. "Why do you think that dear? Did he say anything?" her husband asked

"No, it's just a mother's intuition" she replied with a sigh.

Mr. Izumi was right, the young prodigy was shocked, as he began to back away from the door and slowly made his way back to his room. He gently closed the door and walked to his desk. Tears rolled down his eyes, as he stared out his window and at the stars. _"Why? Why would they keep something like that from me?"_ he wondered now looking up at the barely, visible stars. He sighed sadly and went back to his bed. _"Maybe it's better not to think about it..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts and soon fell asleep.

**-Flashback Ends-**

"Hellooo Tentomon to Izzymon." Tentomon said waving his claw back and forth in front of his face.

Izzy shook his head. "Y-Yeah, what is it?" Izzy stammered

"You were off in another world." Tentomon replied.

"Yeah Izzy, what's up?" Joe inquired.

"Uhh nothing.....I was just contemplating for strategies for our upcoming battle...." Was the only thing that came to the young genius.

"You're not worried about Matt and the others?" Gomamon asked from the river he was in.

Izzy looked around to see Sora and Mimi, staring at him. _"Thanks a lot Gomamon"_ He sighed. "A little...but Piximon gave us his word that they are ok. And I believe so to." Izzy stated, Sora smiled, seeing someone else besides Mimi, cheering her up. "We should get some rest, we've been walking nearly all day, and I for one believe that it's past our bedtime." He joked, though the only one who giggled where the girls. While the others sighed in disappointment, Izzy's lame joke.

"He's right, it is getting late" Mimi said looking up at the sky

"Yeah and I'll stand as guard for tonight." Joe stated firmly, wanting to sound like a true leader.

"Or at least until Piximon returns with the others" Mimi piped in optimistically

"We'll be in for a rude awakening then." Gomamon said, knowing how loud Piximon can get when it comes to waking people/Digimon up.

"Fine. Then is settled" Izzy said, sleepily. And so they readied themselves for some sleep under the ever watchful eye of the good old reliable, Joe.

_**Meanwhile above the forest region**_**. **_**22 hours and 59 minutes until Damiemon and Darkdramon awake, 6 minutes until the Mutilators arrive.**_

Carlos had just received the lecture of his life, from Seraphimon. He agreed never to do something so reckless and finally got Seraphimon to calm down.

"So what's did Gennai tell you Omni?" the eight winged boy inquired. Now wearing the golden Digizoid armor.

Omnimon was in a deep thought. throughout the whole lecture, trying to figure out what Gennai meant by Overture of darkness. "Omni!" Carlos tried again loudly.

"Wha...What is it?" He asked. Carlos, Alphamon and Seraphimon looked at him questionably.

"What did Gennai tell you?" he repeated himself.

"Ohh.....Carlos....what do you know about the prophecy that Gennai told you?" Omnimon asked. Alphamon and Seraphimon turned their attention to Carlos, curiously waiting for his response.

"Nothing....why?" Carlos asked confusingly. This was true, he had no knowledge of this prophecy, until Gennai mentioned it to him. The questions that Omnimon was asking confused him.

"Well Gennai told me that this was already foretold by the ancients, and he also mentioned something that caught my attention...something that you and Arceumon have in common...the disbelief for prophecies...why is that?" Omnimon questioned curiously,

Carlos was taken aback by Omnimon's interrogation _"Does he know? Does he know about me and Arceumon?"_ Carlos wondered "I dunno? Guess I inherited that from him." Carlos replied, in a non convincing tone.

"I don't believe that." Omnimon snapped, with seriousness plastered all over his expression

Carlos hovered there, surprised to Omnimon's distrust, but he knew that Omnimon was on his trail of lies_"Sorry Arceumon, he knows...so it's better if they hear it from me.." _he sighed "Ok you want to hear the-" a loud noise was heard higher in the skies. They spotted a not so large metallic container heading towards them.

"That thing is coming way to fast to stop it." the young boy stated , as he, Seraphimon and Omnimon were the only ones who avoided getting hit, while Alphamon was just grazed by it, making it change it's course. 'CRASH' the meteor like metallic container crashed a on the forest region not to far from where Tai and the others set up camp.

"What was that?" Alphamon asked. Now holding on to his grazed hand

Carlos stared at the eyed the container suspiciously, thats when he finally sensed what was inside. "Oh no..." he said

"What is it Carlos?" Seraphimon inquired.

The best way that Carlos could describe this without getting into to much details was easy "Mutilators."

"What?!" The three digimon said in unison. As they turned around at the crash sight to see a large number of Mutilators appear from the shiny, metallic container.

"We've got to stop them." Seraphimon stated as he and the two other Digimon raced towards them.

"No." Carlos blocked off their way. "We can't....we're to low on energy." Carlos stated

"So what? We can stall them for long enough for the Digidestined to make their escape." Alphamon said looking down at the Mutilators who where quickly making their way to the Direction where Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Patamon and Wizardmon were in.

"No, I have a better idea." He Carlos said. "I'll give you the energy that remains in me, but not all of it. I'm not ready to die just yet." Carlos joked, and so his DigiSoul began to cove his body. This would be the second time he has to give Alphamon some of his own power to defeat an enemy. He yelled out placing the energy into the Digivice, releasing it in a beam of light.

The light fully restored Alphamon's power. "Thanks...You ok?" He asked before continuing on his way down.

"I guess this is how it feels to be hungover.." Carlos said shaking his head to regain composure. "hey look, they're in trouble" Carlos pointed out at the Mutilators on the ground who surrounded the Digidestined and the ultimate Digimon who protected their partners.

"Right." Alphamon rushed down carefully, hoping to get a good shooting angle without getting caught.

_**Meanwhile down at the end of the Forest Region 15 minutes earlier.**_

In the Forest Region, it was already rather dark, the sun was no longer visible and the stars gave off a vivid glow this night. Tai, Matt and Wizardmon had come to agreement that it was to late to continue towards Gennai's house, especially since they were going to be tackling the sandy plains of the Continent of Server. With camp set up and the fire burning they enjoyed a small feast of Mushrooms and some left over Fish.

"Alright TK, you're up little man." Tai said handing him a steamed mushroom on a stick. "Get'em while they're hot." he added.

He blew on it a couple of times to make sure that it was not to hot, like last time. "Well how is it?" Patamon asked

"It's yummy. Here taste for yourself." He held the mushroom on a stick in front of Patamon.

"Smells pretty weird, but ok." He took a bite and after chowing it down completely he sighed in delight"Haven't had something like this in ages!" Patamon exclaimed, now waiting impatiently for his own.

"I know, I'm the best cook." Tai said in a boastful tone while standing up proudly.

"yeah when it was I, who cooked them." Matt pointed out

"and Wizardmon found that delicious spices." Gatomon reminded.

"and Gabumon found the Mushrooms too." Kari added.

"AND I started the fire." Agumon finished

"Ehh well....." Tai couldn't come up with a come back. "Ok, ok you guys win..." Tai pouted, now taking a seat on the fallen trees which served as chairs.

"Well we should get ready....." a type of hissing sound stopped Matt

"What is it Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Shh....don't you guys hear that?" He said. Everyone quieted down and began to listen to their surroundings.

Wizardmon searched around, not spotting anything. But he then looked up "It's coming from up there." Wizardmon pointed up in the sky to the reddish fire ball.

Tai stared at it cautiously and noticed a change in it's path. "Come on let's go!" he ordered but everyone ignored him. -CRASH- the container landed just a few ways off from the camp sight, though there was no force sent into the air, like the other meteors.

"What's wrong with you!? We nearly got hit!" Tai snapped angrily, as he still remained in the seat he was placed, unable to walk without an escort, to help him out.

"chill out man, it didn't even come close to us." Matt said in a cool tone

TK tugged his brother shirt "Can we go see?" TK asked, curiously.

"Well....ok." the older blonde answered, he too was curious about these so-called meteors.

"Can we Tai." The bearer of courage's younger sister pleaded slyly.

"Ohh ok. Besides I want to see what meteors in the Digital world look like" Tai's mood suddenly changed. "Agumon, help me out......Agumon?" he looked over at his partner who seemed alerted by something.

"Theres something around us..." Agumon stated quietly, though loud enough for Tai and the others to hear.

Tai looked around and saw something move just off the corner of his eye.

"Tai, Agumon's right. Theres something watching us." Matt said quietly as they began to hear silent growls and the bushes rattle.

"Shouldn't we Digivolve?" Gabumon asked as he closed in with his partner. "Go for it." Matt said

"**Gabumon Digivolve to.......Garurumon.....Garurumon Digivolve to.....WereGarurumon**" he howled and allowed the glow of his body to be released, causing some movement in the shadows that where given off by the fallen trees and those that where still standing.

"Agumon, let's do it." Tai pulled out his Digivice, as he stood up sluggishly.

The orange Dinosaur nodded " **Agumon Digivolve to.....Greymon......Greymon Digivolve to.........MetalGreymon**." He roared, also releasing the glow of his power, causing more commotion in the shadows.

"It's our turn" TK said bravely as he pulled out his Digivice.

"bout time....**Patamon Digivolve to.....Angemon**" his six wings emitted a radiant light revealing the creatures in the shadows.

"What....what are those things?" Matt backed off a bit.

"Matt stay behind me...there everywhere." WereGarurumon's whispered

Tai stood in front of MetalGreymon"Kari stay behind me." Tai signaled her behind MetalGreymon.

"You too TK." Matt said the same thing. TK, Kari and Gatomon moved inside the small defensive wall of Wizardmon, Angemon, WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon.

The creatures walked forth into the light of the moon and Angemon, revealing their grotesque appearance. Their fangs that stuck out like knives, their muscles were relevant through the dirty black fur. The claws looked like they could tear through human flesh in an instant, and four, what appeared to be bones, sticking out of their backs. The Mutilators leered at the Digidestined with their blood red eyes.

"Tai." Kari whimpered to the sight of the mutilators who made no movement since they walked into the open

"Don't worry Kari. I won't let them hurt anyone." He assured her without taking his eyes off the mutilators.

"Matt." TK hung closer to his older brother, frightened at the sight of the beast that stood before them.

"Don't worry TK, everything is going to be ok." He assured him, while keeping a close eye, on his surroundings

"Tai, Matt, theres so many of them. I don't think I can take them all. So we want you to run as soon as we launch an attack." Wizardmon stated quietly.

Before anyone could object to Wizardmon's idea, a cold hoarse voice intervened. "I wouldn't attempt something as foolish as that if I were you" MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Wizardmon, Angemon and Gatomon searched for the location of the voice. "You might upset my fellow brethren and make them attack you." the eerie voice continued. Matt and Tai where back to back trying to keep their young siblings from harm's way, as did Gatomon. While WereGarurumon, MetalGreymon, Wizardmon and Angemon protected Tai and Matt.

"Show you're self." Angemon demanded firmly.

Normally the mutilator leader, being the only one who is able to talk, would object; thinking they are superior to humans and Digimon, but this time he did as he was told. He walked into the the light, on his two feet. Unlike the others this one stood on his hind legs and his hands had no opposable thumbs. He wore a armor that only seemed to cover the torso, but the appearance was the same as the others. "I did as you told me, now answer me this. Why are you humans here, and are you the Digidestined?" the beast quired evilly, sending chills down the Digidestined's spine

Tai was about to snap at the leader, but thought through it carefully. _"Why does he want to know if we're the Digidestined?....better not say anything."_ Tai stood there, quiet, as did Matt. _"Gennai told us not to mention this to anyone....now I know why"_ Matt eyed a mutilator that was beginning to circle around them.

"Well....... Answer me!" The leader seemed to be getting impatient and annoyed.

Tai and Matt stood there quietly, not wanting to say anything to put their young siblings in danger. Not that any of them knew what to say. If they where to say that they are the Digidestined, who knows what those creatures would do to them.

The Mutilator gritted his sharp teeth in annoyance to the lack of participation from the humans who stood before him_ "Not even human children, show us any respect anymore....to hell with Damiemon, I'll kill these humans right here, right now!"_ The leader though angrily "You stupid humans, you'll pay for you're insolence!" His eerie voice was now one of rage and hate. "Attack and DESTROY." the leader ordered.

The large hoard made their move.

"Giga Blaster" MetalGreymon attacked the closest. "Mega Claw" he followed by using his mega claw, the combo hit several Mutilators but was unable to destroy them.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon move forward "Full Moon Kick" he tossed aside several mutilators but still they were overwhelmed by the odds.

"Hand Of Fate" Angemon managed to hit the leader of the pack. Though the attack was not enough to destroy or even make the mutilator flinch.

"Such fools, prepare to die.." he stated coldly as he readied an attack " Darkness-" The Mutilator stopped before disintegrating into bits of data. Some of the Mutilators stopped as they gazed at their leader being deleted. The only thing left behind was a green orb of energy which disintegrated after a few seconds.

"What was that?" Matt said, astounded. But while Matt and Tai looked off in the direction that the leader once stood, a Mutilator was closing in on them.

A small snapping sound from a twig was heard from the shadows, getting the young bearer of hope's attention "Matt look." TK pointed out to the mutilator who was trying to hide in the fallen trees. Without a choice left, he leaped out and launched himself at Matt and Tai.

"Thunder ball!" Wizardmon countered, though the attack seemed to have little effect since the mutilator stopped. Shaking the shock of the attack off the mutilator resumed his attack. MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon and Angemon where busy holding off the rest of the mutilators.

Wizardmon readied himself once again but just then-

"Pixi Bomb!" Piximon's voice came through the shadows. The attack had a direct hit and blew the Mutilator into bits of dust. "Come on let's go!" he said while firing another attack.

"Mega Claw!" he fired his arm at a mutilator who easily dodged it and slashed MetalGreymon across the chest. He reversed to Agumon, while WereGarurumon was still fighting.

WereGarurumon saw that some Mutilators were closing in on his friend, with great agility, he dashed towards him "Hang in there Agumon." WereGarurumon said picking the weary Digimon up. Everyone headed into the desert and now all the Mutilators were visible. 31 still remained. Just then two more where taken down by some green orbs.

Tai, with the help of Matt and Wizardmon, took the lead, leaving Piximon and Angemon to hold off the Mutilators.

"Hand Of fate" Angemon attacked hitting the one of the Mutilators. But even so the others stood continued to bypass the attacks that Angemon and Piximon threw at them.

"Pixi Bomb" He attacked them, but missed, "Angemon we gotta move now!"

"Fine, but we'll need a distraction." He struck the several mutilators back with his 'angel staff'

"Fine in three we attack..." He managed to destroy one of them with his Pike. "THREE. Pixi Bomb." He attacked skipping three.

"Hand of Fate" Angemon quickly followed. The attack clashed creating a ball of smoke. Without a second though the two Digimon flew in the Direction the others went. They flew into the desert region to see that the others were still running

The Mutilators emerged from the forest region and into the desert, running at blinding speeds.

"_Good thing I have a 'back up' plan"_ Piximon though "Pixi Bomb." the Pink puffball blasted his attack on the sandy floors causing a cloud of sand and dust. "Pixi Portal" he opened up a small portal "This way." he ushered Tai and the others into the portal leaving the Mutilators alone, without a leader to guide them.

A loud howl was given off by the Mutilators, filled with anger and agony. Having lost their leader and fail their mission. They only had but one objective in their mind: destroy the humans that got away; to bad they'll never complete their mission.

"Digitalize Of Soul!"green blasts came the shadows of the trees, hitting every mutilators. With a last shriek the Mutilators where now completely deleted and disintegrated into bits of data. At least in the Digital Universe the Mutilators were no more.

Alphamon sighed, in regret; but he knew that he had no choice, it was either the Mutilators or the Digidestined. He signaled the others to land in the camp sight that belong to the Digidestined, and he slowly followed back to the end of the forest region.

"_All this suffering.......for the ambitions of one Digimon.....Why would he want so much pain?" _Alphamon wondered as he reached the entrance to the forest region.

As he continued to walk, he spotted. A blinking red light near the spot where he had destroyed the leader of the pack caught his attention, so he decided to pick it up.

"Alpha, what was wrong with you back there?" Carlos asked, as he flew in to him. "Why did you take so long to destroy the Mutilators?"

Alphamon managed to pick up the device before responding. "Ohh.....It was hard to focus with all the movement..." he trailed off, examining the blinking object, closely.

"What!" Carlos said with a stupefied expression on his face.

"Calm down Carlos....Alphamon, what's that on you're hand?" Seraphimon asked, while Carlos still couldn't believe what Alphamon told him.

"Ohh, this found it right near the spot where I d-_destroyed_ the leader of the pack." Alphamon saddened when he mentioned 'destroyed'

"May I me see it." The ten winged angle asked him. Alphamon handed Seraphimon the small object. Though he seemed troubled, seeing those mutilators die, just got to him.

"Alpha, are you ok?" Omnimon inquired tentatively. "you seem pretty out of it."

Alphamon sat down on the tree log that was used as a seat around the burned out camp fire. "They really never had a chance....and I destroyed them.....are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Alphamon questioned in a melancholic tone.

After hearing this Carlos sighed. "Alpha...look...taking away someone's life...is never the right thing to do....but....we saved someone today....and thats the only time you should put that act into action. The only time one is allowed to take a life is to save an innocent one. Thats the only time one should do that......it's hard, I know....but it's also hard to see a innocent life cut short.

"I know....we've taken away so many lives away, but we did it for the innocent ones, the ones who want peace, the ones who are willing to carry forth that peace, the protectors of the weak, the new hope of the Digital Universe. Beings such as the mutilators have no respect for the lives of others. Which is why they need to be put down." Carlos said gently, watching Alphamon slowly get up, while Omnimon gave him a questionable look.

"Guess you're right.." Alphamon said. Still trying to convince himself that he did the right thing. Omnimon however noticed that Carlos was a rip off.

He walked near him and whispered "hey isn't one of Minervamon speeches?"

"yeah....heck I'm not smart enough to come up with something like that, and you know that Alphamon was out the day Minervamon gave '_that'_ speech." he replied emphasizing on the word 'that'

"what are you two talking about?" Alphamon spoke up.

Both separated quickly and nervously "ohh nothing" both responded in unison.

Alphamon sighed, knowing that both his brothers, were lying to him. But something seemed odd, something was missing. He looked over at Seraphimon who seemed shocked at the moment. "Dad?" Alphamon walked towards him to see the device he had found on the floor. "whats wrong?"

"T-thats one of Damiemon's Homing devices" Seraphimon's words were filled with fear.

All three were now eye-widened. "What." the two digimon and Carlos said in unison.

Silence visited the Digital Guardians. All of them shocked with fear to say a word.

_**Earlier in the desert. After Piximon went through the Pixi portal.**_

A smooth breeze passed by, the skies were now covered with clouds, though several stars were now visible. Joe was tired but even so he remained as a sentinel, with eyes, on everyone. He decided to make his way to the orb that Piximon _"Wonder what Piximon meant by back up?"_ He wondered. _"Well what ever it is, I'm sure it's bad for the skin."_ He turned around, and was going to head back to where the others were sleeping.

Suddenly a pink vivid glow began to shine off. _"Ohh no...what did I do now_"he thought nervously making his way back to the orb.

A loud sound was heard and from the glow, and out came Piximon and the remaining Digidestined along with their Digimon partners and Wizardmon. Fortunately Joe was able to move aside. "Tai....Matt...TK...Kari.....everyones OK!" Joe said loudly, waking everyone up.

"Joe?" The group said in unison. As the little glowing orb disappeared

"I can't tell you how great it is to see that you're all ok." Joe said in relief. Sora, Biyomon, Izzy,Tentomon, Mimi and Palmon stood behind Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Angemon, WereGarurumon Gatomon and Wizardmon.

"you're all ok..." Sora smiled. The others turned around to see Sora and Mimi with a smile of relief. While Biyomon and Palmon did not look as surprised; having trusted the pink puff ball known as Piximon. Tentomon was not really doing much of anything. His expression was hard to tell.

"It's good to see that all of you are safe." Wizardmon spoke up, seeing as how the others couldn't respond.

Everyone noticed the expression on Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Gatomon, Angemon, WereGarurumon and Agumon's faces; they where puzzled and a bit scared.

Seeing the Mutilators is not a very pretty sight, especially when they where about to kill you.

"Whats wrong?" Mimi asked. Her smile now replaced with a concern look.

"Piximon, what was that?" Tai asked. Ignoring Mimi's question. Everyone's attention turned to Piximon.

Piximon mentally cursed Alphamon for being such a lousy sniper. "I wish I knew." Piximon replied.

"What happened back there?" Izzy asked the

"Well.." Tai began "we were about to set camp for he night, because we knew that it was to late to cross through the desert..." Tai trailed off.

"We were attacked by some really scary digimon." TK finished. TK really made it sound, as if it weren't that bad.

"Well we're not sure if those were Digimon...." Wizardmon added, in puzzled tone. _"They never mentioned anything about those creatures...."_ Wizardmon though. While the others looked at him, confusingly.

"What do you mean they're not Digimon?" Izzy questioned, snapping Wizardmon out of his thoughts.

"Well you see....I've never see anything like those creatures....." he trailed off. Wizardmon wasn't the only one who was having doubts about the new creatures. WereGarurumon and Angemon were also just as bewildered. Agumon was to exhausted to care about that at the moment. Having taken a direct hit from the Mutilators can do that to one.

"Neither have I." Added Angemon, his voice full of curiosity, and confusion. "Maybe they're creatures from you're world." the six winged angel, stared at the Digidestined

"No animal on earth looks that ugly." Matt stated, crossing his arms.

"Maybe they're a new species of Digimon." Izzy stated. Receiving confused glances from the Digimon and Digidestined. "Well think about it. It's illogical to think that every single Digimon has been discovered. Maybe there are more out in different planets." Izzy stated, still receiving the bewildered glances from the group, except for Piximon, he was actually amused on Izzy's theory, which was pretty accurate. "But before I come to any conclusions, we should ask Gennai." he added. This time receiving agreeable reactions from the group.

"Don't mean to be rude or anything" Agumon spoke up weakly. "But can we get something to eat." he sighed in hunger, still on WereGarurumon's arms.

"Sorry Agumon, there's no more food left." Gomamon replied

"And it's to dark to go searching for any right now" Palmon said. "It's really dangerous wandering off in the desert at this time." she added.

"You know, It's been a while since we ate anything decently healthy" Joe stated. Seriously, though Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Angemon, Gatomon, Wizardmon, WereGarurumon and the bottomless pit- Agumon, had already eaten.

The Digidestined stood silent while Piximon was about to volunteer to go look for some food but then a frantic voice echoed in his head.

"_Piximon, We really need you right now." _Piximon immediately knew that this was Carlos

"_Now what!?"_ Piximon asked in annoyance _"Tell Alphamon that he can't-" "Piximon, this is no time to be complaining." _Seraphimon's voice interjected _"Listen carefully. Those we're Mutilators creatures we believe, where created by Damiemon. They're vile unreasonable creatures who only follow a leaders orders and-" "And they had a tracker attached to them, so now we think that Damiemon is on his way here!" _Omnimon's voice finished, getting straight to the point.

"_Ohh I though...wait what! Damiemon? On his way here? What are we gonna do?"_ Piximon asked franticly. Biyomon noticed this, she noticed that Piximon was troubled.

"Are you ok?" She asked, the entire group looked at Piximon, who did not respond.

"_Calm down!" _Alphamon's voice came in, and managed to calm the pink digimon down_. "Look take them to Gennai's house. I'll go ahead and tell Gennai about this." _He instructed.

"Piximon. Is there anything wrong?" Tentomon asked, now waving his claw side to side, trying to get Piximon's attention.

"Uhh...nothing is wrong...." He trailed off into his thoughts _"so what are we going to do?"_

"You sure you're ok?" quired Matt, unconvinced.

"Of course I'm ok..." He replied firmly. _"So you want them to go to Gennai's house as soon as possible right?"_

"_Yeah. I'll send Alpha to Gennai's to contact you guys. Use Garudamon to get there faster. But not until you receive Gennai's call ." _Carlos voice faded.

"_Wait...Biyomon is low on energy...."_Piximon trailed off, thinking that there was no one left to hear him out.

"_Give her some of your own then" _Omnimon's voice said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Before fading away

Piximon sighed, _"These guys can be a royal pain sometimes." _he turned his attention to Tai and Agumon. "Tai, how's you're leg?" Piximon asked trying to kill some time until they get Gennai's message.

-_**Meanwhile in a dark gloomy place. 21 hours and 45 Minutes until Damiemon and the soldiers awaken**_-

Everything was dark, nothing but shadows, and the sounds of waves, coming from the ocean. The Dark Ocean.

A woman out of her robotic suit grunted in annoyance _"I can't believe that those three weaklings overpowered my suit. They'll pay for that next time I see them. But right now, this fool needs to be treated_" The woman turned to Cherubimon, who was still unconscious on the dark sandy beach. _"I told him that, having that dark spore around is nothing but trouble, but does he listen. No."_ The black haired woman made her way to Cherubimon.

She stared at the Digimon breath heavily, as if he where trying to hold on to Damiemon's dark spore. Without a second thought, she decided to remove the Spore from him. _"If he keeps that up, Damiemon will know where we are. It's to dangerous to keep around."_ She began to think, what it would be like to face Damiemon, without the powers of the Digidestined.

She quickly forced her herself to focus on her current objective, which was – getting the Dark spore out of Cherubimon. She quickly made her way to her power suit knowing that it still had sufficient power to remove such a little thing. Once on she made her way to Cherubimon and took out a scanner of some sort. It was not to big, just big enough to be a house phone. She passed it across Cherubimon's entire body, until she found it buried withing his head. With the other hand, she got it to glow, and quickly inserted it inside his head. If done without the program she created, to bypass any type of data as primitive 0's

and 1's, Cherubimon would have been deleted. This was also the way she blocked out Lucemon, Arkadimon and Chronomon's attacks.

With a quick yank, she pulled the dark orb, which gave a purple aura. _"Who'd knew that this little thing could be such a burden.....where would I find a being with an evil heart? Maybe that moron, Yukio, would know what to do with it......as for this fool....I'll let him rest, for now."_ She gave a last look at Cherubimon before opening a dimensional portal to earth.

"_I want to know what stopped me from ruining Apocalymon's plans to.....why did my program fail?_" she suddenly stopped.

"_Who has the ability to control portals besides me? The only who had that ability was Arceumon.....unless Cherubimon lied to me.......or did Roy have something to do with this? No matter, in the end, it is I who will rule over the Digital Universe."_ she concluded her thoughts and walked into the portal that lead to earth. Leaving the wounded Cherubimon alone in this dark and dangerous place.

_**-Meanwhile at the desert plains of Planet Infinity. 21 hours and 13 minutes until Damiemon and Darkdramon awake-**_

Before Gennai's message got through to the Piximon noticed that Tai had made his leg injury much worst, by running away from the Mutilators. His knee now looked like a grapefruit....well maybe not but you get the point. Gennai had just finished telling the Digidestined to get to his house.

"...I need you here, now." where the last words from the old man before the connection was lost.

"Gennai!" Tai called out wanting more answers from the old man. "Why is he always like that!" Tai quired angrily .

"It's in his nature to be enigmatic" Izzy answered, calmly. "At least my laptop isn't completely ruined." he said looking at the blackened, cracked screen of his Laptop.

"You mean he's sick?" Agumon quired confusingly, scratching the side of his head.

Izzy nearly dropped his Laptop, after hearing Agumon's question. "He means that, it's in Gennai's nature to be mysterious." Sora answered for Izzy.

"Ohh but then why did he say-" "Enough, we need to get going." Piximon interjected loudly getting everyone's attention, except for two youngsters. "Biyomon. We are going to need to you to fly us over to Gennai's house....think you can handle it?" He quired firmly.

"Well it'd be no problem, but....I don think I have enough energy to Digivolve." she stated in a disappointed tone.

Sora rested on her knee and began to cheer her up. "Don't worry Biyomon, I'm sure we'll find another way to get to Gennai's house."

"Indeed, there is another way. Biyomon, if you had the power would you mind giving us a ride?" Piximon quired seriously.

"Without a second thought." Biyomon replied "Why?" the now confused bird Digimon asked.

"Ok then, it's settled." With that his body began to glow in a pink light _"Those guys owe big time"_

"Piximon! What are you doing?" Biyomon inquired. The others gazed upon the vivid pink light. As the light left Piximon, it slowly made it's way to Biyomon. With a quick blink the light entered Biyomon's body. The Light had stopped emitting and Piximon seemed pretty exhausted; having to use his pike to hold himself up.

"Talk about weird." Gomamon said, though he was ignored.

"Piximon!" everybody said worryingly, as Mimi picked him up from the ground.

"Are you ok?" Palmon quired worrisomely.

Piximon nodded. "Just a bit dazed, thats all." at that Sora's crest began to glow.

"I feel weird...." Biyomon stated, as she too, began to glow. "**Biyomon Digivolve to........Birdramon......Birdramon Digivolve to.....Garudamon**" The giant human-bird like Digimon gave off a rather bright light.

"What did you do?" a confused Joe asked.

Piximon, who was being held by Mimi managed to speak "I gave her some of my energy..." He slowly began to close his eyes. "Wake me up when we get to Gennai's...." He managed to finish before falling asleep.

"Well what are we waiting for? Gennai wanted us to be there as soon as possible, so I suggest we get going now." The Maroon hair- boy implied.

Been unable to walk; Tai was going to need help to move around. "Fine, but can any of you give me a hand?"

Matt after been quiet this entire time decided to help out "Nah I think we should leave you." Matt joked as he began to help him up.

He chuckled. "But you guys would be lost without me." He replied in playful manner, as he place his hand around Matt.

"Hey Joe, Sora, can you get those two." Matt said, as pointed to both TK and Kari who had fallen asleep a while ago. Matt had just realized what he said and stared at Tai. _"Tragedy about to happen"_ He thought nervously

Tai looked over to his sister and the youngest blonde. "I guess it was passed their bed time.." he chuckled a bit at his joke, as he continued to gaze upon the two youngsters. Kari was resting her head on TK's; both holding hands that rested on the hard-stoned floor. And using another stone to support their backs, like a chair. (Basically they are it's like sitting down on a chair, but their legs stretch out, both of them are holding hands and Kari is resting her head on TK's.)

Matt was staring at Tai, with a bewildered look. The overly-protective brother was not freaking out. _"What the....?" _Matt was in a loss for words, literally. His mouth was open and trying to process some words, but he ended up looking like a gold fish.

"Matt you ok?" Tai asked. Clearly noticing Matt's unusual behavior. Matt merely nodded, though still looking like a complete idiot. "Okayyy......." and so they began to walk behind Joe and Sora; Sora who was carrying Kari, and Joe who was doing the same for TK.

"Wow. I'm surprised that Tai didn't go ape on us.....or at least TK" Sora said placing Kari on Garudamon's safe end of her claw.

"I know...it's scary when you think about it." Joe added sarcastically, yet in a playful manner. Both of them laughed quietly, before Gomamon stepped in.

"What's so funny you two?" Gomamon inquired curiously. As the other remaining Digimon except for Wizardmon closed in.

"Yeah whats so _funny_" Tai quired in threateningly tone, as he was been helped onto Garudamon's hand by Matt. Both Joe and Sora stopped laughing almost immediately when they heard Tai's voice. "Well?" Tai pressed on. As the other Digimon stood there waiting to see what happens.

"Well uhh....you see...." Joe trailed off nervously trying to come up with a good 'cover up'

"We were just saying that...uhh...well...." She trailed off, receiving a menacing look from Tai, while receiving a puzzled one from Matt. Though Mimi seemed to worried about Piximon to noticed what was going on, and Izzy was already asleep. She looked around nervously and noticed that they had taken off into the _skies_ already.

She then though of the something that might work. "We were just talking about what happened when Piximon left." she started "You see Piximon left Joe in charged of everything and....well the expression on his face was .....uhh priceless.." She laughed nervously, in hopes that Tai was still as dense as before, to let this one slide.

"Yeah Priceless" Joe said nervously and laughed nervously as well.

Tai let out a simple laugh "Come on you guys, I know what you were talking about." He said with a smile. "I'm not that dumb." he added

Matt gave his a questionable look "You're not?" Matt chuckled a bit. Tai glanced daggers at Matt and elbowed him. Though he winced at impact, he still chuckled, and the laughed after that.

"So as I was saying, I am going to hang TK by his underwear once he wakes up." He said. Matt stopped laughing at once. Trying to make out what Tai said. "I was just kidding man." Tai then laughed.

"Uhh...Tai so what were we talking about?" Joe asked, hoping not to trigger the 'ape mode'

Tai stopped laughing, though he kept a his goofy smile on. "You were saying that- it was funny how I didn't go 'ape' on you guys." he said while been placed down to rest, by Matt.

"That is funny, considering you look like one, with the hair and all." Matt stated. With a quick glance at Tai, who was glaring at him.

"What! Wait till I get-" a loud blast cause turbulence, waking Piximon, TK and Kari up.

"What's going on?!" Piximon, who was awoken by the blast, quired furiously.

"Hang on! We're being attacked." Garudamon answered while evading several blasts that headed towards them.

"Bear Buster!" the Digimon known as Waspmon attacked.

"Who's that?" Izzy had to ask, since he was unable to search up the Digimon's info on his laptop.

"That's Waspmon, he shoots powerful laser based attacks from his shoulder pads and his stinger, he's a champion level Digimon." Wizardmon answered.

"How very perceptive of you." another one flew next to Garudamon's left side.

"Lord Myotismon requires you're presence at once." another one said from the right side.

"Myotismon? Tell that bloodsucking freak, that he's going to pay for what he did to my sister!" Tai snapped in anger. Now knowing that they were now in a area inhabited by Myotismon's henchmen.

Garudamon increased her speed and attacked using her Talon Tear attack, which uses only her legs to attack. She missed and continued on.

"Turbo Stinger" the three Waspmon attacked, though only one hit his mark.

"Garudamon are you ok?" Sora asked. concerned about her partner's well being.

"I'm-" She was cut off by a direct attack to her back. Unable to attack with her powerful Wing Blade, she kept going

Piximon stood there, unable to bare this. They didn't have much time. _"Damiemon's soldiers might be on their way here now. We don't have time for this" _Piximon slowly got off Mimi's grasp. "Look I want you to go on ahead. I'll meet up with you later." Piximon readied himself to attack.

"Piximon. Wait!" Mimi cried out as the pink puffball left Garudamon's protective grasp. Though she kept going

Struggling to fly and muster the energy he attacked with all his might "Pixi Bomb!" He attacked and destroyed on of the Waspmon. His energy was quickly leaving him.

"So. You think you can stop the both us? Hah pathetic. Ready?" He looked over at his Waspmon partner who nodded.

"I might surprise you two." Piximon smiled. Though hew barely had enough energy to fly and move, let alone fight. "Give me your best shot." Piximon bluffed,

"Hah it's your funeral. Turbo Stinger!" the first one yelled

"Bear Buster" the other one fired. Piximon decided to put himself to the test for once. "Pixi Bomb" he fired the minuscule bomb which clashed with their attacks. The attack struggled to over take one another, but in the end. The Blast exploded. Letting out a bright flash. That even the Digidestined were able to see.

Piximon hovered there; fearing that his digital body might give out on him and disintegrate into nothing. The other two Waspmon seemed unharmed and ready for another clash.

On Garudamon. Mimi kept on staring in the Direction that Piximon flew in along with the others. "Garudamon, why don't we go help him?" Sora questioned, as if she were accusing her partner for letting Piximon go on his own and allowing him to put himself in danger.

"Piximon said that he'd meet us later. So we should believe that he can take care of himself." Garudamon answered

"I still think we should have help him." Izzy stated, receiving agreeable gestures from the group.

"I kinda agree with Izzy, Garudamon. We all know that Piximon is strong, but remember he loan you his energy." Palmon stated, though Garudamon refused to believe that Piximon, the Digital planet's most honorable and skilled fighter, was not going to keep his word.

"He'll be fine." Wizardmon spoke up,

"What?" Everyone said in unison, as they turned to look at the green eyed digimon.

"Piximon is going to be fine." he repeated himself. The others looked quizzically

"would you care to elaborate." Izzy said, politely.

Wizardmon stood quietly before facing the direction that Piximon was last seen. Not answering.

Back the battle zone Piximon was now sleeping on Seraphimon's arms.

"Piximon....." Seraphimon said softly

"Yup that little guy prove that he is capable of handling the X-antibody." Carlos said, pulling out his Digivice.

"Wait!" Seraphimon said firmly. "We should ask him first." He said.

"But what if he is reconfigured after we wait for him to wake up? What then? Most Digimon never remember what happens after they are reconfigured. We can't risk Piximon's memory like that." Carlos said.

"It's... a-alright" Piximon's weak voice caught their attention. "I won't.....let anything.....happen to them....I...am ready..." he said. Seraphimon knew that Piximon wanted to merge with the X-body, as Carlos named it, to reach the X-mode. So he allowed for Carlos merge him with the X-antibody.

Without saying a word he pulled out his Digivice, the let out a orb of light. The orb went inside Piximon; healing him and restoring his power as well. As for his appearance.....well....he had a new set of wings, which formed an X to symbolize the X-mode.

The pink Digimon slowly sat up on Seraphimon's cold armor. "I-I....I feel much better.....and stronger too." He stated as he began to fly sluggishly, due to his new set of wings.

"Alright Piximon. You are going to have to go to Gennai's house and tell him that the Digidestined have until tomorrow evening to retrieve The Bearer of Light's Digivice and go home through the Portal that I will open." Alphamon spoke up.

"Yeah Piximon. Now go. They're worried about you." Omnimon shooed Piximon off.

"Alright, Alright. And thanks." He flew off

"Alpha, you ok with this?" Carlos asked. Referring to the fact that they just handed Piximon the X-antibody

"Yeah. I know I'll get my powers back sooner or later." Alphamon replied optimistically.

The two Digimon and Carlos, hovered there surprised to Alphamon's response. "That kid sure changed him for the better" Omnimon stated. Referring to Kari as the 'kid'

"I know. But still, I wonder what he saw in that child to make him change. I know she's the bearer of light, but I still don't understand." Seraphimon folded his arms, trying to figure out Alphamon. Carlos was about to speak up but Alphamon interjected.

"You really want to know why I changed." Alphamon asked calmly. Seraphimon nodded his head slowly while Omnimon and Carlos nodded quickly. "Well....when I looked at her....I saw Tokomon in here as well.....she reminded me of him, though I still couldn't quite understand what that meant, until you guys told me about my past." Alphamon chuckled "It seems I've taken a liking to this girl because she reminds me of him." Omnimon, Carlos and Seraphimon looked at him, understandingly.

"Well enough about that, what do we do in the meantime to ensure that Damiemon doesn't come near this planet without surprising us?" Alphamon said, bring up the subject of Damiemon's homing devices that were found near the Mutilators.

"Well....they have a day to complete their task, so I say we keep watch around the planet." Seraphimon implied

"Thats a great idea dad. We can scout for any signatures that resemble Damiemon's." Omnimon said.

"I'm with that plan." Carlos said

"Yeah but one of use is going to have to stay close by to keep an eye on the Digidestined once morning comes." Alphamon stated

"Well?" Carlos asked

"I guess I'll do it, just make sure you three are careful." Seraphimon said. "And don't do anything stupid" he added

"You sounded just like mom." Omnimon stated. Seraphimon stared in the Direction of Omnimon. With his helmet covering his eyes, his frown was unnoticeable, but his mouth was exposed. Omnimon saw his lips give off an annoyed expression. "I-I gotta go." He quickly took off in the direction the moon was.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." the eight winged boy assured him, before flying in the opposite direction.

"That doesn't go for me. Right?" Alphamon asked, only to receive the silent treatment from Seraphimon. "I was just kidding..." He flew off in a different direction.

Seraphimon sighed _"Children these days, always coming up with some way to annoy their parents."_ with that though, he flew away in the only direction left.

_**-Meanwhile at the lake which was home to Gennai. 20 hours and 46 minutes until Damiemon and Darkdramon awaken-**_

Garudamon had just arrived at the lake where Gennai's house was concealed by the cleansed waters. It was rather comfortable, the night skies covered the skies, the stars seemed to glow brightly in this area, but despite all this, everyone was worried about Piximon. Though Wizardmon kept mentioning that he was ok, but when asked, he would remain silent.

Still waiting for the passage that leads to Gennai's house, to open the Digidestined and their Digimon partners waited patiently for Gennai.....well all except one.

Unable to stand the waiting a older blonde spoke up "What's taking Gennai so long to open?" Matt said annoyed. arms crossed while his finger impatiently tapped along his hand.

"He's old." Tai pointed out. "Cut him some slack" Tai replied, with annoyance to Matt's impatience.

Matt was about to start an argument but was stopped by the glow of the lake. A passage opened up and out came a voice. "Who are you calling old?" Gennai's voice toned with annoyance and offensiveness. Tai laughed nervously, before falling silent. The others were not in the mood to laugh, though unbeknown to them, that was about change.

"Come on let's get a move on. Unless you like it better outside." Gennai said in a threateningly tone. Matt helped Tai walk down the stair way

as they slowly made their way down the stairs, with Gennai in the front. He was going to start closing the gate when a familiar cheerful voice stopped him.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!" The cheerful voice belonged to, non-other than Piximon.

"PIXIMON!" everyone except Wizardmon yelled out excitingly in unison. He made his way to Gennai's side.

"Did ya miss me?" Piximon quired playfully.

Before anyone could speak Mimi lunged her self at the pink Digimon, pulling him into a tight embrace.

The others sweat dropped "Mimi....I think he needs to breath..." Joe stated, at the now blue Piximon....well not technically but you get the point...

She release the Pink Digimon who was still airborne. "...We should.... keep going..." he respired heavily. And after several seconds of walking, they found themselves in Gennai's garden. But to their surprise, it was not as....blossomy as before. Instead it was covered with wires, more wires and cables, that led to various rooms of his house.

"What happened here?" Izzy quired as he gazed at the mess in the Japanese-styled house.

"_I should have listen to Omnimon and cleaned up....Now think. Think. Think.."_ Gennai thought and as if a light bulb in mind lit up he answered "I've been preparing the new Digimon analyzer update that I have for you." Gennai said, and this was rather true, he had the analyzer upgrade but these wires that crossed through the house, were to hack into earth's main networks and government computers.

"Really?" He asked enthusiastically. "Thanks a lot.....but do you think you can fix my Laptop...." He held out his laptop with a frown, and revealed his cracked screen.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." Gennai said, changing Izzy's frown into a pleased smile.

"Gennai.." Tai tapped on Gennai's shoulder. The old man turned to see most of them, giving him a pleading look of some sort.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked, before gulping down his drool

"_These kids are going to clean me out....not to mention their Digimon...oh well they are the Digidestined after all... and they deserve it after all this trouble with the mutilators and all"_ Gennai thought as Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Tentomon, Palmon and Biyomon waited impatiently for his answer. "I believe that I might be able to whiff something up." Gennai then led the group to the dinning room. Though Kari, Sora, Mimi, Gatomon, Wizardmon or Piximon did not request to eat, they followed anyways. Before walking into the polished wooden floors everyone took off their shoes.....well at least those who had shoes....

"Gennai what's with all these cables running through?" Tentomon quired, as he looked around the mess of wires and cables.

"Well, like I said; I used them to update the Digimon analyzer." Gennai replied monotonously, as he yawned his way to the dining room.

"I'll bet this is how Izzy's home looks like." Gomamon remarked. The dining room was also filled with wires and cables, but not as much as the garden.

Izzy frowned but decided not to say anything that might change Gennai's mind about giving them something to eat. He wasn't really hungry; he just didn't want to ruin it for the others. As they reached the long wooden table, they took a seat, and began to talk, while Gennai gathered the food.

Tai sat in the middle along with Agumon on his right side and Kari to his left side. Next to Kari was Gatomon, who was sided with TK and Patamon on his side. Matt was next to Agumon along with his Digimon partner who was sided with Izzy and Tentomon. The others sat on the other side of the table was Mimi with Palmon by her side. Sora and Biyomon followed after that, so did Joe Gomamon, Piximon and Wizardmon.

(A/N: So basically Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon and Wizardmon are on one side of the table. While Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, and Piximon sat on the other.)

"...So how did you beat the Waspmon?" Tai asked, deciding to interrogate the pink Digimon

The Digidestined and Digimon, curiously looked at Piximon, as they waited for his answer.

Piximon gave them a cocky look. "What can I say....I'm the best."

some of the Digidestined and Digimon sighed while Mimi and Biyomon stared at his small differences "Piximon" Biyomon said, getting the Pink Digimon's attention "Not to be nosy or anything, but didn't you only have two wings?" The others glanced at him carefully, as they examined him closely to notice a new set of wings.

Piximon laughed. "Glad you noticed. Do they look good on me or what." he boasted before chuckling again. _"I should have thought of something to say before coming here.....now I look like an idiot"_ Piximon though as he stopped chuckling and looked at the others who were giving him questionable looks. "Uhh...what was that Gennai? Coming..." He flew off into the direction the kitchen was

"Weird." the orange dinosaur, rookie Digimon stated.

Everyone turned and began to socialize again, until Matt decided to bring up the 'tragedy about to happen' moment. "Hey why were you two holding hands anyway?" He asked.

Both TK and Kari where confused. Things got a bit blurry after the rude awakening that was given to them by the Waspmon.

Tai quickly directed his eyes to TK. Giving him a What-where-you-doing-to-my-sister- look. He had decided to give TK a break when he first saw them because both his sister and TK we asleep, because as Matt had said; they had walked through a lot of mud.

TK stared at Tai, a bit scared, but nonetheless, he knew he was in trouble. "W-we what?" was all the young blonde could stammer out.

The other Digidestined had stopped talking once again and stayed quiet to listen. Even Izzy who seemed to be only thinking about his trusty Laptop, paid close attention. As did the Digimon, mainly Wizardmon who seemed to have been thinking about this for a while.....

"You two were holding hands while sleeping....rather closely to each other I might add." Tai said, in a slyly manner. Now changing his approach to this 'delicate' situation.

Both youngsters blushed as they looked at Tai's simple smile on his face. Both of them suddenly remembered why they were holding hands. And in the nick of time too; Tai was going to commence his torture of teasing.

"We made a promise." Kari said almost quietly. The group turned to see the young bearer of light's scarlet face. "We promised to always be there for each other no matter what." She said with more confidence now, and her scarlet face, turning back to normal.

"Yeah, we promised to be together always. And be best friends forever." TK said timidly.

Tai and Matt were confused. "This still doesn't explain why you two slept together?" Matt quired confusingly.

"and holding hands." Mimi added. "I though that was simply adorable." she said making them blush again once more

"Yeah. Why were you two holding hands." Matt questioned,

"We were really tired.....so I think we took a nap....." TK yawned.

"Ok who's ready for dinner!?" Gennai and Piximon said in unison while pushing forth several carts, like in the restaurants. And just in time too.

Everyone looked over to see a homemade meal for the first time in a while. A real homemade meal, what they haven't had since the last time they came to visit.

Those who weren't drooling over the food noticed that there was many types of 'options'; from the Ramen noodles soup to Kare Raisu and other foods such as Lasagna, Chicken vegetable soup, egg rolls, Stake, Shrip, and much more.....

(A/N: NOT Ramen cup o' noodles. I am pretty sure there is a type of soup like that in japan....as for the Kare Raisu.....well just search for it on Google)

"Gennai!" Joe said amusingly as he stared in awe, at the feast that Gennai provided them with. "You did all this?" he asked before 'digging in'

"Why yes......" He smiled, only to notice Piximon glaring at him. "with Piximon's help that is..." he said. Piximon nodded triumphantly and smiled at the others......though some had already begun eating.

"But that was so fast. How did you do it?" Quired Palmon, as she slowly gathered up the water that was needed for herself.

"it's our specialty." Piximon said slyly, with a wink. Gennai sighed and looked around. Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Joe, Gomamon and Tentomon were eating like if their lives depended on it. While Sora, Mimi, Kari, Palmon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Izzy and Wizardmon were eating WITH manners; not chowing down on everything that was in sight.

Minutes of nothing but noises coming from the chop sticks and forks making, contact with the bowls that once had food in them. just then the food was gone.....much to TK and Kari's dismay. "So tell us exactly what happened." Tai said letting out a sigh of weariness. Maybe he was exhausted from eating?

"Ok" Both youngsters said in unison.

**-Flashback-** (A/N: This was suppose to be in the second chapter so.....on with the freaking flashback....sorry I'm high..)

Piximon had decided to check up on Tai, since he had noticed that the bearer of courage found it difficult to run away from the Mutilators. "I'm ok Kari." Tai statement brought Piximon back to reality. He was still trying to get over the shook of the homing device that was as a remnant of the Mutilators who had attacked them not to long ago.

"Are you sure." The Unsure bearer of Light asked

"Yeah. Now rest up, and we'll see what Piximon says after this." Tai replied. With the traditional 'ok' from Kari, she decided to go check up on her Digimon partner, to see that she wasn't harmed. Though she was very scared about the earlier events, she made her way past the others without showing any signs of burden. She met up with Wizardmon and Gatomon.

"Is there anything wrong Kari?" Wizardmon said almost immediately after Kari got closer, having sensed a frightful aura coming from the bearer of light

"No...." She replied, not wanting to burden anyone at the moment. "Are you ok Gatomon?"

Gatomon had not really done anything back in the battle with the Mutilators, she was only protecting her partner. "Yeah I'm ok" she replied. Kari smiled and noticed that Wizardmon had not stop staring at her.

"Are you sure everything' is ok Kari?" He quired tentatively, not really wanting to put pressure on her. _"Maybe shes still scared.....she is young after all ."_ he thought to himself as he only received a simple smile for Kari. Though he was right.

"I'm fine, silly." She said, with her smile. She then noticed TK sitting alone with Patamon. "Excuse me." she pardoned her self and walked towards the young bearer of hope. TK and Patamon seemed ok, as if the mutilators attacking them did not faze them. Boy was she wrong.

"Hey." She started out. TK looked at her with a smile "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing.....just talking with Patamon." He replied with a smile. "So whats up?"

"Ohh nothing just waiting for Piximon to finish up with Tai." She replied. Both looked over at Tai; he was giving off a goofy painful expression, as Piximon re-applied the same herbal medicine, followed by a loud yet whimpering 'OWW' he settled down._ "He can be so silly sometimes." _she though as she turned her attention to the young blonde.

"Tai and Matt are really brave.....standing up to those weird Digimon." TK stated. "Were you scared?" TK inquired. Patamon sat on TK's legs quietly, not that he was tired, but he found this new conversation more interesting than the one about hamburgers and pizza.

Kari hesitated to answer "A little.."

TK seemed to understand, though he was scared beyond his pants. "me to. But I knew we were going to be ok."

"Me too......it's just that....well those Digimon seemed pretty sad and lonely." She stated "Like if no one cared for them....I sure they weren't all bad."

TK sat there, puzzled at what Kari just said _"More like angry"_ TK mentally stated. "ohh" was all TK did.

"I kinda felt sorry for them to." she added in saddened tone.

TK was not sure how to cheer her up, he to was scared, and had no up side, but he did have one thing on his mind. "How were you able to tell?" He inquired once more.

Kari shrugged her shoulders "Dunno....I guess it's a feeling." she replied

TK nodded and looked down at Patamon who was still awake. "I'm gonna go get something to drink." the Winged digimon announced as he flew towards the shallow river, leaving the two weary bearers of Hope and Light alone.

"Kari, I was wondering......Have you ever been lonely?" the young blonde quired in a melancholic tone. His reason for asking this, was simple. In a world full of monsters and crazy adventures, he got to be with his brother, his friends, but most importantly, he got to be with his best friend, Hikari Kamiya. Sure back in 'the real world' he had several friends, but none like her. He never told his secrets to any of his friends. Nor, did he ever think of having a sleep over with them. Even though that was rather impossible, TK live a ways off from school, which also prevented him from hanging out with anyone.

To Kari, this question came as a surprise. Was she truly lonely?

She though for a second. Sure she had Tai, to take her to the park, make her feel better, take care of her, and do other brother-sister stuff, but even so, it was not the same, as being with TK

Her parents were together and happily living out their lives as a married couple. But even so, she was missing the young blonde which she shared a childhood with, before he had to go.

Was she Lonely?

All of her friends live near her, she would occasionally sleep over their house or have them sleep over, but even so; she did not trust them like she did with TK, sure she said that everyone was her best friend, but TK went beyond that. Sora, Izzy, Matt, Joe Mimi all lived near by. But to her, non could compare with the trust she had on the young blonde.

"Yeah....I have." She stated sadly, as she took a seat next to TK. "Because everyone here is with their bestest friend and I'm not." She added leaning her back on the boulder that supported them as a seat. Sure it seemed like a statement of jealousy, but that was the only way she was able to describe how she felt at that particular moment. She felt lonely because her 'bestest-friend', the one she trusted equally to Tai, wasn't with her back on earth.

"Well now we are," the blonde pointed out, with a smile in order to try and lift up the mood. "And we'll always be together no matter what." he said optimistically. The others didn't seem to notice since their attention was focused on Tai's 'childish' way of handling pain.

"Then let's make a promise, to always be there for each other." Kari said sticking out her hand, "Together" She asked

TK looked at her and smiled, "and Forever" He added taking her hand as the slowly placed their hand on the soft Boulder floor

Both of them smiled at each other, still holding hands, as they stared off into the star covered skies skies. Slowly both their minds drifted into a though.

"_The sleep over is going to be so fun. Me, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon are going to have so much fun......"_

"_I can't wait for the sleep over. Me, TK, Gatomon, Wizardmon and Patamon are going to have so much fun together....."_

Both youngsters trailed off into a comfortable sleep; still holding each others hands.

**-End Of Flashback-**

"....I think thats how we ended up falling asleep." The youngest blonde finished.

The others where quite astonished; never have they suspected the youngest ones in the group to have such a deep and valued friendship.

Tai suddenly realized what Kari said when she was telling her 'little story'. "Whats this sleep over about?" He inquired ambiguously , not really knowing what to expect after their little revelation.

"Ohh about that." Matt spoke up. "TK's going to come sleep over at my place, and if your parents don't mind, he can spend a night at your apartment." Matt informed.

"Ohh....Well I'm sure mom and dad won't mind but do you think your mom will little buddy?" He said. Matt as well as everybody who was 'human'; was surprised. Tai was always protective of his sister. But with TK, he was just....just Tai.

The question struck both Matt and TK; sure they had agreed that TK was going to sleepover. But was their mother going to approve of it. "I dunno." replied TK

"Our mom is probably freaking out right now." Matt stated. "We've been gone for a long time now that our moms won't want us to leave their side." he said disappointedly.

The Digidestined nodded, understandingly. To them it was a few weeks now; being in the Digital World and all. But little did they know that the time flow in the the planet was different.

"Let me stop you right there." Gennai spoke up. "That is one of the things I wanted to tell you. The time flow here is much different than it is on earth." He stated

"How so?" Izzy quired curiously.

"Well you see..... A day here is equal to a minute on earth, but something not to long ago disrupted that cycle allowing a day to pass on earth." He replied.

"Something? Like what?" quired Wizardmon

Gennai was about to reply, but Tai spoke up first. "Can't this wait until tomorrow?" He quired "We can really use a some sleep." He finished with a yawn.

"And a bath would do you good to." Piximon added after taking a whiff on Joe's clothes. "you kids really stink." he said bluntly.

"No we don't!" Mimi scolded at the pink Digimon. "But a bath would be nice. And some change of clothes too" she said directing the question to Gennai.

Gennai nodded. "Indeed, you've been through a lot" He began "Luckily for you, both bathrooms are still available." He stated as he made his way into the hall. "Come now."

The Digidestined got up leaving the plates behind. Tai managed to get up with the help of Agumon and Matt. They followed Gennai through the halls that were filled with Wires and cables.

"Gennai what did you mean when you said 'luckily the bathrooms are still available'?" Gomamon quired as he hung on Joe's shoulder.

"Ohh about that." He stopped. "Most of my rooms are filled with wires, cables and drives. So you'll all be sharing a room." he stated.

"all that for Izzy's computer program?" Tentomon said in a doubtful tone.

"Not that it matters. At least we won't have to keep watch for tonight." Tai cheerfully pointed out. "Now we can all get some sleep."

"Yeah! And we got a decent meal!" Agreed Patamon, excitedly.

"Yes....well you know where the bathrooms are. Boys to the left, girls on the right. I'll have some pajamas ready for, and some fresh clothes for tomorrow." Gennai stated as he walked away.

"Wait!" Mimi managed to stop Gennai. "You got us new clothes?" She quired. Suddenly everyone waited for Gennai's answer with curiosity.

He replied slyly "You could say that." with that he walked away.

"I wonder if it's from a Digital designer brand?" Mimi began to wonder herself in a princess outfit. (A/N: I dunno....but I just watched that episode....that's why I added this....)

The others sighed "Come on Mimi." Sora began to tug her friend of sincerity into the bathroom. Followed by Kari, Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon

"Come on guys." Matt began to help Tai into the other direction. Izzy, Joe, TK, Patamon, Agumon, Tentomon and Gomamon followed close behind.

"Wait." Agumon stopped "Where Gabumon?" the orange rookie Digimon asked.

"You know Gabumon. Always so shy" Gomamon reminded them.

"Well I'd understand if Gabumon wouldn't want to join us." Izzy spoke up. "But where is Wizardmon?"

Izzy looked around the halls and into the garden, and there was. Wizardmon, along with Gabumon sitting on a small rock-bench that was close to the small pond in the middle of Gennai's house.

"Hey Izzy! Tai called from the bathroom. "What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?" Izzy turned to see Tai, struggling to take off his shorts. He made his way to the bathroom, but only after giving Wizardmon and Gabumon a last glance.

-

Gennai had just picked up after the Digidestined, with the help of Piximon, both now getting ready to wash the dishes.

"I heard that '_he_' might be on his way here." Gennai spoke up, as he rinsed a small bowl with water.

"Yeah, I hope these kids can get the Digivice and crest back, before their time runs out today." Piximon replied, placing a clean dish to the side.

"Today?" Gennai seemed confused.

"Guess '_he_' forgot to tell you." Piximon said emphasizing the word He "They gave them 24 hours to complete this task before they are sent home." Piximon stated.

Gennai continued washing, and chuckled. "Well at least they haven't forgotten about the safety, of the Digidestined." The white hair- old man chuckled. "Well I'll have them up early in the morning." Gennai said placing another plate on to the side, where the clean dishes were.

"Hah, I wish I could do it, but I have to get back." Piximon said, with a tone of disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to tell you how it went." he said placing the last plate on the side. "Now help me get these kid's new clothes." He said drying his hands.

"Heh, ok I'll help you, but you have to tell me how it goes with the clothes too." Piximon said, referring to Gennai's unusual style of dressing

"What are you trying to say?" Gennai frowned, as he walked next to the pink Digimon.

"Well..... I don't think the Digidestined.....come to think of it; I don't think any sane person or Digimon would wear what you're wearing." Piximon stated bluntly.

"What!? How dare you, you pink hair ball!" Gennai scolded. "I happen to be classy, and very erudite." no longer walking, Gennai glared at the pink hovering Digimon.

_He's definitely right about the classy part...."_ Piximon had decided to keep his comment to himself, not wanting to provoke the old man. "Sorry Gennai...I think '_This_' has really changed me" Piximon said, showing him his X-Marked wings.

"_I guess he hasn't got complete control over his actions with the X-Antibody. Now I know what Carlos meant when he said that Alphamon is not ready.."_ He sighed. "Just make sure to watch your mouth." He opened a door that was barely visible. "Help me out."

Piximon nodded and did as he was told.

-In the Garden-

"....and thats how we defeated Devimon, thanks to Angemon....but at a price." Gabumon said, in a rather sad tone.

"Ohh." Wizardmon immediately knew what the price was. _"Seeing someone you care about so much.....die before your very eyes...."_ Wizardmon pondered, at the though of either Kari or Gatomon, being taken away from him. He began to concern himself about the upcoming mission of the Digidestined. _"What if all doesn't go as planned? What if I fail? What if Seraphimon and the others fail in keeping them safe? It will be them, to pay for our stupidity_

"So Wizardmon, how did you meet Gatomon?" Gabumon quired, snapping Wizardmon, out of his thoughts

"Hmm?" Wizardmon wasn't able to hear Gabumon's question.

"How did you meet Gatomon?" The fur-carrying Digimon asked once more. "We all know how you meet Tai's little sister, but we've never heard anything about how you two met." The rookie Digimon added.

"Well, you see.....I met Gatomon when I was a lone traveler, I was traveling through those mountains where you, Tai, Matt and Agumon found Kari and Gatomon. I had traveled for many days, trying to get out of that place. It was snowing one day, and I was attacked by Kyukimon. An ultimate level Digimon."

"As hard as I tried, I was no match for Kyukimon..... That would have been the end for me.....if Gatomon hadn't shown up, I wouldn't be here right now." said Wizardmon, who seemed to be smiling at the moment.

"So you're staying with her until you can repay for what she did for you?" Gabumon quired, suddenly realizing that he was sounding rude. "I- I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-"

"It's ok, I understand what you are trying to say." Wizardmon interjected, "And no. I will be with Gatomon, for as long as she needs me. She was the first friend I had ever had, and I'll always be there for her." Wizardmon stated. _"I am only doing what they told me to because they also saved me.....I just hope that listing to them isn't a mistake"_ Wizardmon added mentally.

Gabumon nodded understandingly. And both turned their attention to the small pond. _"Whats the point of that being there? Gennai is surrounded by water, yet he still has a pond."_ Gabumon thought.

_**Meanwhile in the planet's core, 19 hours and 26 minutes before Damiemon and the soldiers awaken**_-

The vivid light that once kept the planet at order was now covered in nothing but darkness. Apocalymon, had finished his job, in his sleep, but now it was his awakening. Though it was his time to awaken, he needed the help of his creations, or as they like to call themselves, The Dark Masters. With out them he was unable to free himself from the sleep he placed himself upon, to easily take control over the planet's Digital Code.

"_Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, It's time."_ He called out using telepathy.

"_About that my lord...."_ Piedmon's voice trailed off.

"_Well? What!?" _Apocalymon began to grow impatient

"_we've ran into a bit of a snag. You see, we are being followed by someone-"_ Puppetmon finished

"_it's nothing we can't handle"_ Machinedramon interjected,calmly

"_I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT OR NOT! I WANT YOU HERE NOW!" _His paralyzed body twitched in anger releasing a dark aura.

"_Very well my lord, we'll be there in a day or so."_ Piedmon's voice stated. With nothing left to say, Apocalymon decided to take a last nap, to conserve energy and wait for the arrival, of the 'Dark Masters'

**Meanwhile, just off the planet's atmosphere-**

Alphamon hovered over the planet, wondering what that distorted feeling, and voice, was. _"That can't be dad's voice. Nor Omni, or even Carlos'....... I wonder what that weird feeling was...it was all...corrupted."_ Alphamon wondered.

"Alpha!" Omnimon yelled out, as he quickly closed in to Alphamon.

"Hey you two!" Seraphimon came from behind. "Did you hear that?" he quired

"Yeah!" Came Carlos' from the last direction which was west. "I felt it too." he stated, now forming a small circle of four.

"Yeah. What do you think it was?" inquired Omnimon "I felt some sort of disruption." Omnimon stated.

"Yeah we all felt it. But what do you think can command such an amount of dark, and corrupted, energy and live in this planet without us even noticing." a worried Alphamon asked.

"Maybe he's been masking it." Seraphimon said. "Maybe this 'being' has been biding his time, until we make a mistake?"

"Then 'it' made the mistake, by releasing that much amount of power." Omnimon stated.

"Or maybe 'it' was forced to release that much energy.....maybe even provoked." Alphamon said in an unsure tone.

"Thats a precise theory Alpha." Seraphimon said. "What do you think Carlos?" Seraphimon inquired, making everyone turn their attention to the white haired boy. "Carlos?"

He remained silent as he studied the planet. _"A corruption like that is only possible by one Digimon....Apocalymon...but if he's the one who is corrupting the Digital Universe, then what was that women trying to do?"_ Carlos pondered about the new change of events.

"Hey Carlos!" Omnimon said, waving the Greymon-like head that served as his Transcendent sword.

Though he was thinking, he managed to hear Alphamon's theory. "I agree with Alphamon's theory, and there is only one Digimon who is capable of that kind of disruption.....Apocalymon."

"So it is" Seraphimon said, "I was beginning to wonder what happened to him." Seraphimon added.

"I forgot that he was imprisoned along, before Damiemon. By the ancients, All those centuries ago." The exalted knight, Omnimon, said, with a, ohh-yeah-now-I-remember tone.

"Yeah, we all know." The crystal, blue eyed boy stated, with a tone of annoyance. "But we should be focusing on Apocalymon, and the woman that I told you about." his tone changed to one of seriousness.

"Why should we worry about the woman now?" a confused Omnimon inquired. Though he was not the only one; the other two were just as confused.

"Well you see....I thought that the women had uploaded a virus to the Digital Universe....and now, I remembered that Apocalymon has the ability to manipulate the time flow of the Digital Universe, without causing any suspicions, but he has to be on a sleep, in order to do so." the eight winged boy said. "and we don't know how long Apocalymon has been doing this for, So maybe this woman found some sort of vaccine to stop Apocalymon's control over the time flow."

"Maybe so. But the question still remains; why did she aid Cherubimon?" the ten Winged angel inquired, rashly.

"Maybe she's after something here too?" Alphamon theorized. "Think about it, she's was able to cancel out Arkadimon, Chronomon and Lucemon's attacks without any effort. And She aided Cherubimon as well. Maybe she is using him to get some information on whats been going on these past couple of days, maybe she also knows about the powers that the Digidestined wield and are merely biding their time before she can attack them." Alphamon clarified. And boy was he right

The three Digital Guardians nodded understandingly. "Wow Alpha, you thought of that all by yourself. I'm impressed." The other exalted Digimon said.

"Thanks...I guess?" The leader of the Royal Knights wasn't sure if Omnimon was criticizing him or actually giving him a compliment.

"Well this is the best theory we have to go by. So until we figure out who that woman is, she will be treated as a hostile threat to the Digital Universe and the Digidestined." The ten winged angle stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well what do we do about Apocalymon?" Inquired Omnimon.

"Let him be, for now. I know that he is not a threat, as long as he remains asleep." The Eight winged boy replied.

"What if he wakes up?" Alphamon pointed out.

"Believe me, that we'll know when he awakens." Seraphimon answered.

"Yeah, when Apocalymon awakes from a sleep, he can change the face of an entire planet." the blue eyed boy added.

'Ohh' was the response from Alphamon.

"Now we need to get back, and make sure that no one gets near this planet. Understood?" The azure armored angle asked.

"Agreed" the three Digital Guardians replied in unison, before taking off in their respective directions.

_**Back at Gennai's house, 18 hours and 38 minutes before Damiemon and the soldiers awaken.**_

The halls of Gennai's unusual Japanese styled home where filled with yawns from the weary Digidestined and their Digimon. They had changed into some pajamas that Gennai had gave them, and the color was white; on all of them.

"So where do we sleep?" sleepily inquired the oldest blonde.

"Follow me." The old man began to walk down the cabled covered halls. The Digidestined and their Digimon followed the old man until they reached a rather small room. "Well this is where you'll be sleeping tonight." Gennai said as he slid the door open. There where small mattresses on the the polished, wooded floor. 8 to be exact but it seemed as if this was going to be a tight fit. Not really being able to tell, the Digidestined and their Digimon walked in. "Goodnight everyone." said the old man before sliding the door shut.

"Good night" they all said lazily in unison.

As soon as Tai and Agumon had gotten in the mattress, the immediately fell sleep, and snored rather loudly to. Next to him was his sister and Gatomon. Kari had also fallen asleep as well. Almost as quick as Tai did, and his snores did not seem to bother her. Gatomon however was trying to force herself to fall asleep.

"_I guess Kari has gotten used to her brother's snoring."_ she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Next to the feline Digimon was, Patamon who was also having trouble sleeping, being able to hear Tai's snoring as well. _"I forgot how noisy Tai can be, even when he's sleeping."_ Patamon began to close his ears/wings shut. Next to him was TK sleeping quietly and peacefully.

Matt and Gabumon had fallen asleep without much effort- they just fell asleep, and quietly too.

There was another row of mattresses and in those mattresses where Joe and Gomamon, both fast asleep, even through Tai's snoring. Mainly because they where tired. Mimi and Palmon where next to Joe and Gomamon. Having been a little distance away from Tai, they had also fallen asleep with ease.

Sora and Biyomon where next to the Mimi and both of them, sleeping, hardly paying any mind to Tai's snoring.

Izzy and Tentomon were the last ones, and by far the only ones who where free from Tai's snoring and he was also closest to the window.

Due to their weariness, they had not noticed that Wizardmon was not with them, nor was Piximon.

Across on the other side of Gennai's home, was a hidden door that led to a pair of stairs leading to a sort of shelter. Wizardmon, Piximon and Gennai had gone there to discuss several things that Wizardmon wasn't aware of. Down the stairs was another door. The room was mostly covered by chromed Digizoid metal, being Gennai's shelter and all.

"Now Wizardmon, what is it you wanted to ask me?" the old man asked, as he closed the steel-like door behind him.

"I've been meaning to ask – why are these crests so important, and why must they put their life at risk for our own affairs?" Wizardmon inquired, concerned about the Digidestined's safety.

"I know you really care about them Wizardmon, and that is understandable, but I will explain why you should have a little faith in them. The crests they have, are the traits that make the Digital Universe. Each crest represents an element as well as a persons way of being. They where chosen by a prophecy that was made by the ancients long ago, to wield the crests that shall quell an evil when it arises. The ancients' spirits must have chosen them for a reason besides their pure hearts, and compatibility to wield the crests; them being the 10 Digimon that sealed away Apocalymon long before Damiemon came into existence." Gennai replied.

"A prophecy? But why does it have to be children?" a now confused Wizardmon inquired.

"Well a child's spirit is much stronger than an adult, since a adult's spirit becomes weaker as the adult ages, but a child's spirit is still growing, and is full of life. Though, if a child is to young, to naïve to comprehend the powers they wield, a Digimon might not be able to reach his or hers full potential. Another thing that even the others don't know, is the purity of a child's spirit – in other words, a kind heart can make a much more powerful Digimon. Emotions play a pretty big part in what we all know as, the DigiSoul." Gennai said.

"DigiSoul? You mean the ability to Digivolve, right?" the green eye digimon inquired.

Gennai nodded "but the children do not know much about it, nor can they use the DigiSoul at it's maximum since the Digivices they have, prevent them from doing so."

"how so?"

"Well, the Digivices they have, where created a long time ago, by the ancients themselves. But Arceumon had enough foresight to see that the technology was going to evolve along with the Digital Universe, thus he created a new Digivice. This Digivice is known as the Digivice of Life and it's much more powerful and advance than the ones that the Digidestined have." The Pink Digimon piped in, no longer wanting to listen.

Slightly taken aback by Piximon's accurateness, Gennai decided to fill in the missing information "That is correct, but the crests of Hope and Light have the ability to bypass this small flaw. The powers of these two crests, are a mystery, as is the crest of Faith. But having this ability at this time is a big problem, because if they did manage to get their Digimon partners to Digivolve to the mega level, they might give away their location to the evil Digimon that are looking for them – besides Myotismon." The old man added, trying to make sure that the new leader of the resistance, knew what was happening.

"Evil Digimon? And who might those be?" the wizard Digimon inquired once more.

"Well.....You know those so-called meteors that came crashing down on you earlier today?" The old man inquired. And continued as soon as he saw Wizardmon nod his head. "Well those where in fact several attacks from some of the strongest soldiers of Damiemon, an evil Digimon far much stronger than Myotismon. As Alphamon told me – they where stopping Cherubimon, him, once one of Damiemon's top soldiers. But we thought that all was safe after Cherubimon and the soldiers left the planet, but we were badly mistaken.

It seems Damiemon had suspected that Cherubimon was looking for something here and sent those horrible beast to search what was going on here. But unfortunately, they came across you and the Digidestined – forcing Alphamon to defend you from those beast.

But after he had destroyed all the Mutilators, Alphamon, found a homing device that had Damiemon's insignia of Darkness on it. It seemed to have become activated when Alphamon destroyed all the Mutilators, and now they fear that Damiemon is on his way here, to look for whatever it is that destroyed those beasts." The old man finished and sighed in exhaustion.

Wizardmon however was still trying to understand the situation. Sure he had heard about Cherubimon and Damiemon, and how strong they are but too be feared by everyone that much. _"This is bad" _thought Wizardmon _"What is going to happen to us? What will become of all of us? If this Digimon is as strong as they say, then......we need to get these kids out of here."_ "Gennai, why haven't we send the kids home yet?" Inquired Wizardmon with, a bit angered.

Piximon too was wondering about this – he too turned to Gennai, waiting for an answer.

"Because.....Carlos believes that they can overcome these events, without the Digidestined, having to depend on the Digital Guardians." Gennai answered in a firm tone. "And I, do too." he added

Wizardmon stood quietly, as he tried to understand why they would have so much faith in the Digidestined, to risk their lives on these trails.

"Don't worry Wizardmon." Piximon piped in, cheerfully. "I'm sure if you believe in them as much as we do, they'll be alright."

Wizardmon shook away his doubt and smiled. "Right." he said confidently. _"If they are willing to risk their lives to go back home....then I must have faith in them, and make sure that no harm comes to them."_

"Very well. As for the rest of the information that you are seeking answers too....well I'll talk about it tomorrow......or should I say in a few hours." Gennai said. "Now, go get some rest, I'll be waking you up in a few hours" Gennai said as he walked towards the steel door once more.

"Ok." he said tiresomely, now realizing that he had not slept in a while.

With that, the two Digimon and old digital man walked out of the steel covered room, and headed back up, Wizardmon to get some rest, Piximon had to go back to his house, also known as the cave of trails, and Gennai had to fix Izzy's laptop. The test to determined the ability of the Digidestined was well underway, but little did they know, that this was just the beginning of the biggest trails to come.

**-Meanwhile in a distant planet-**

A peaceful Digimon town was now a wreck, everything was destroyed. Luckily some Digimon had managed to escape the wrath of the Dark Masters. Champion, Rookie, in-training, fresh and even some ultimate Digimon were badly wounded.

"Hey Rhodo, can you help me out here, mate?" A British accented teenage boy with dark black hair, and dark blue eyes and a fair peachy skin, called out, as a small Motimon began to cry, due to the dark eyed boy's inexperience to handle a wound.

"Ugh, Roy, I'm a bit busy." the pink armored Digimon yelled back "These beautiful Digimon need me. Why don't you ask Dynasmon" He added, while holding up a small Kapurimon gently.

Dynasmon was just searching for survivors under the debris of fallen houses of the village, though he was forced to do so. "Hey I'm not your Digimon partner. Ask them, or ask Suijinmon." The annoyed Dynasmon said, pointing at the two different colored Dracomon that where playing with the rookie and in-training Digimon, and Suijinmon, who was attending the thirsty Digimon.

"Don't drag me into this." the red, cyborg Digimon said, spraying small amounts of water from his cannons, into a small ditch.

They boy wearing a red torn shirt, as well as torn blue shorts, seemed angered now; not because his two Digimon partners were slacking off. But this destruction was senseless and worst of all, he had to help out. "Hey." he called out to the two Dracomon.

"What?" was the green Dracomon's response, as he continued playing

"Let's go." said Roy, in a angered tone.

"What?" the blue Dracomon stopped playing as did the green Dracomon.

"You heard me!" he replied angrily. "We need to find out where those bastards came from so we can martial a little retribution . Now, you two, Digivolve!" he ordered as he pulled out a odd device. The two Dracomon nodded, and a purplish light began to emit from the teenage boy's chest, going through the odd Digivice

**Dracomon Warp DNA Digivolve too-**

**Dracomon Warp DNA Digivolve too-**

"Examon" The red dragon's wings extended, and roared.

"Are you sure you want to leave them alone?" RhodoKnightmon inquired referring to the digimon who they had just helped, as he placed the small Kapurimon on the ground.

"Just for now Rhodo, I want to stop those fools before they beat us to another planet and hurt more Digimon." the angry teenage boy, hopped on Examon's back.

"Thats good enough for me." Dynasmon piped in. "I'd prefer to fight, rather then cleaning up after those fool's mess." referring to the Dark masters. RhodoKnightmon nodded understandingly. "Very well."

"Me too, I've been itching for a fight." Suijinmon added, pounding both his Accel arms against one another

"Which way did the they go?" Examon inquired, intimidating several with his raspy voice.

"They went south of here." Blossomon, one of the few ultimate level Digimon in the planet, answered by pointing one her vines to the souther direction of the skies.

"Thanks for that." Examon said just before flying off, leaving nothing but a gust of dust. Suijinmon, Dynasmon and RhodoKnightmon followed, both flying next to Examon. But even without the ability to sense Digital Signatures like the digital guardians, the teenage boy knew where the Dark Master ran off too

(A/N: This was suppose to be the end of a chapter but since I promised three, let's keep going)

**-14 hours and 24 minutes before Damiemon and the soldiers awaken-**

"_......And you know we can't make anymore mistakes like this Arceumon."_ The eight winged boy said mentally. Wearing Arceumon's armor, as he hovered as a sentinel, on his side of the planet. _"How was it that you came to the conclusion that this woman tried to upload a virus?"_

"_I...I am not sure."_ Arceumon's voice came once more. _"It gave off a feeling of corruption....and I assumed it was a virus....and Apocalymon's presence changes a lot of things that I've been looking into......I'm sorry for having misinformed you, but the Digital Universe seems more complex than it was when I was the overseer. I am no longer able to look into a lot of planets nor have I been able to sense out the Digidestined of Kindness."_

"_Well there is no need to be sorry. Heh, it's thanks to you that the Universe hasn't fallen to complete chaos." _the eight winged boy's smiled _"Ohh and about the bearer of kindness. I believe him to be in earth, that is why I haven't called Rose or the others back, because I want them to look for him. Though I am going on a hunch, that something is blocking his Digital Signature."_

"_A hunch? You think the woman is behind this?" _Arceumon's voice inquired

"_Maybe.....Since we know nothing about her, except she is familiar with the Digital codes of this Universe and she is also very powerful...oh and the Cherubimon thing as well. But I am not really worried about that right now; what I'm worried about is the decision we made.... do you think we did the right thing; letting them see their test through to the end? Or should we send them home now, while they are asleep?" _inquired Carlos, unsure of letting the Digidestined continue, due to Damiemon's homing device

"_I believe that they are able to get this done, before the time you offered them expires, but that decision is now up to them, and they've chosen to continue." _Arceumon's voice stated.

"_But we never really gave them a choice to come here, nor have we made any contact with them......except for Dorumon, but asides from that, shouldn't we help them? And why do we keep them in the dark about everything?"_ Carlos was starting to show signs of agitation.

"_I.....I guess you have a point there......but it is to late to do anything about that now.......and we must keep their knowledge of the Digital Universe at bay; we cannot allow them to learn of the real enemy yet. This is merely their test, to decided whether they are able to handle themselves as the bearers of the crest, which represents the making of the Digital Universe." _Arceumon said.

"_yeah......I know, but what if we lose one of them? I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to any of them...."_ Carlos' agitated look turned to one of concern, for the Digidestined.

"_you must have faith in them, my boy.... Haven't you learn that from Rose? If we don't have faith in them, then all of their hard work would have been for nothing." _

"_I guess you're right......Rose is a real inspiration and actually portrays her crest....unlike me.."_

"_What are you saying. Do you renounce as the wielder of the powers compassion that I gave you?"_

"_no....of course not.....I try to be compassionate but.....with all the destruction we've caused.....it seems like we are the ones who should be stopped....." _The saddened bearer of compassion said _"Alphamon feels the same way.....when he destroyed the Mutilators, I felt his agony....I guess what I am trying to say is: how much harm and destruction must we do for peace?" _The young boy's expression was now one of sorrow, no longer keeping watch over the vastness of the Digital space.

The young armored boy hovered as he waited for Arceumon's answer. As he waited, he gazed down at the planet. The scars that where left in the once lushest forest region where noticeable, but asides from that, the clouds seemed like puffy cotton candy and the sun, reflecting off the planet's oceans was plain magnificent. Why couldn't everything be as magnificent as the oceans the he hovered over.

"_sometimes words alone won't do." _Arceumon's voice suddenly snapped the white haired boy out his trance. _"My son, if there is anything you've learned, it's that words won't work on someone like Damiemon or his army. All of them are devoted to hating humans, for reasons. But......even peace has to stand up for itself from time to time. Yes it's horrible to see and take someone's life away, see the suffer, but those Digimon have to understand that other's lives matter as well. You are a very caring boy and even though I created that crest, I still think that you are it's rightful person to represent this trait."_ Arceumon said gently.

Carlos smiled, he was convinced and he knew that others such as the Digidestined and the Digimon they've saved from the wrath of Damiemon's army, would thank them for saving their lives. _"Thanks Arceumon, for consoling me while Minervamon is gone..Heh I guess your spirit is just as stubborn as you were, when you still had a body." _Carlos' smile slowly formed into a grin.

"_Heh indeed. But Carlos know this...after all this is ordeal is over, I'd think it be best if you all take a break on earth." _Arceumon implied. _"you as well as the others have been working hard these past two years, and I think you and Rose deserve to catch up on your lives, besides, the others are still not old enough to train." _

"_...well, Alphamon said that Masaru was old enough to train, but I think he made a mistake. While I was looking for the bearer of light, when the others began their tests, I felt his Digital signature, but I felt that he was still, way to young. I didn't say anything cause I didn't want Alphamon to look like an idiot."_

(A/N: I accidentally wrote :Masaru is old enough to test, maybe even train, but heh....that was a mistake)

"_it's just like you two, to call each other names. But take my advice, and take a break. All of you need it."_

"_Ok, we'll see if we can fit it in somewhere, besides, I need to look for someone besides Satsuma."_

"_So you've finally decided to look for the people who created us."_

"_Well, not yet, I am only interested in one of them at this moment, and that one is Gorou Mizuno. That clever dog is working on a Digimon project that might help us get the edge in this battle."_ Carlos stated

"_Well as long as you get some rest from this ordeal. Now I must rest, and please, take care of yourself." _Arceumon's voice said before fading out.

"Count on it." he said aloud, before returning his full attention to the vastness of the Digital Universe's space.

_**-Down on the Planet Infinity. 11 hours and 52 minutes before Damiemon and his soldiers awaken-**_

Gennai had decided to let the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, rest up for a little more. Having slept really late. The sun was now high in the skies, meaning that it was noon, and he had to get everything ready. Gennai had placed most of the cables and wires that ran through the rooms in a single room, all stashed and mushed together. He had fix Izzy's laptop with ease, but the real challenge was getting his speech together, since he knew that Dorumon's topic was going to be mentioned.

After fifteen minutes of cleaning up, he decided that it was time. He made his way to the room where the Digidestined where staying at a fast pace, passing through the kitchen and making his way to the door, not noticing Wizardmon in the garden. He slid it open only to find everyone still sleeping comfortably, though Tai had a piece of cloth in his mouth.

"Good afternoon!" he said loudly "Come on, it's really late, and I need to talk to you about something, so come on, get up." he continued, but only the Digimon seemed to have awoken.

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked, with a tone of annoyance, as she rubbed one of her blue eyes gently, with her paw. No response came from the old man whatsoever

"Huh? Can't a Digimon sleep at peace?" Gomamon said with the same tone as Gatomon, just before yawning, heavily.

"Can you wake them up? I need to get something." Gennai suddenly dashed out. _"Ohh no, I think I put their clothes in my storage, along with everything else!"_ he made his way to the room were he had stashed everything.

In the room the Digimon were now fully awake.

"Tai wake up" Agumon gently nudged him. Tai mumbled something, but a piece of cloth on his mouth prevented anyone from understanding what he was trying to say.

"Come on Matt." Gabumon said also nudging Matt gently. Though Matt slowly got up.

"What time is it?" he asked, as he fixed his hair, though he received no answer

"Come on Kari." Gatomon gently nudge her partner, who slowly got up.

"Good morning" the young bearer of light said to everyone, giving a small yawn.

"Morning. come on, Gennai wants to talk to us."

Izzy woke up, having heard this. "Well what are we waiting for?" he inquired, surprisingly, even more energetically than Tai.

"But first we have to wake him up." Sora said, sitting up, as she pointed to Tai, who slept with one hand over his head and the other outside the floor-mattress. His mouth hung open with a piece of cloth in it and he hand to blanket to cover him.

"I have an idea," the rookie dinosaur-like Digimon stood over Tai, as he gently lifted him up from his shoulders. "WAKE UP!" Agumon yelled at him while jerking him back and forth, violently.

His eyes opened up as soon as he was jerked. "Wha uhs upt ur?" The goggled seemed angry. Now realizing that he had the piece of cloth on his mouth. He took it out and repeated himself "What was that for!?"

"Time to wake up." Agumon answered, cheerfully.

"Yeah, Gennai wants to talk to us." Izzy added.

"Oh... But who put that in my mouth?" He inquired now looking at the piece of cloth more carefully. Or to be more accurate, 'the sock'

"T-that would be me." Joe said, raising his hand nervously.

"You put your sock in my mouth?" Tai inquired angrily as he stood up completely.

Joe waved his hands back and forth, in denial. "It wasn't mine, it was yours, honest."

"Oh." he looked over at his foot and his left sock was missing. "ok." he said sitting back down. "But why did you do that?"

"You were getting really loud." answered Matt.

He rubbed his head "Sorry about that......now what is that Gennai wants with us?" he inquired, looking a bit dazed. Truth was, he had a really big headache

"He wants to notify us on what happened yesterday.....I think." Izzy said walking out the room.

"Wait for me." Tentomon rushed out.

"I'll race ya there." the young bearer of hope said to Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Agumon, Gabumon and Matt.

"You go on squirt......I'll be there in a few seconds." his brother said, also suffering from a headache.

Without anything said, Patamon rushed out first, followed by Kari, Gatomon, Gabumon, Agumon and TK at the end.

"No fair!" he complained, now leaving the room.

"I wonder what types of clothes he got us?" Mimi wondered as she walked along side Palmon and Gomamon, who was clinging on to Joe's shoulder.

"I don't care how they look like, as long as they are as comfortable as these pajamas." he said as he allowed Mimi to exit the room first.

"Matt? Tai?" Sora inquired, as she looked over at the bearers of Courage and Friendship, who seemed out of it. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?" Tai looked over at Sora who was looking at them with concern. "Oh yeah." he said cheerfully as he walked towards her and Biyomon.

Matt followed Tai, as he tried to suppress his agitation that his headache was giving him.

Everyone met at the Garden, were Wizardmon was waiting for them.

"Wizardmon? Did you get any sleep?" Inquired Mimi.

"Yes, but I woke up earlier, thanks for asking." he answered smiling, also noticing that they where still wearing the white pajamas that Gennai had let them borrow. _"I hope I can protect them." _he thought apprehensively, though he kept a friendly expression.

"Good afternoon. You're all here, good. Take a seat, what I have to say is going to take a while." he said as he sat on the boulder-like seat near the pond. The others took as seat on the soft grass. "Ok.....children, I'll start off with Dorumon's topic. Dorumon is recently discovered Digimon. Which explains why his information wasn't in the analyzer. But I found several things about him." He said now holding on to Izzy's laptop. "Take a look." he opened it, and with a wave of his hand, he managed to place up a projection in front of the group.

Dorumon's Digivolutions, up to the Ultimate Level where displayed.

"Dorumon has the ability do Digivolve into three different Digimon. All varying on the three main attributes that make up a Digimon, which in case you forgot are data, virus, and vaccine." the Digimon and Digidestined stared at the three different Digivolutions of Dorumon. Wizardmon was also taken aback by Dorumon's abilities, he knew him as Alphamon, but he didn't know that he was able to Digivolve to something else besides Alphamon.

"His virus level looks creepy." a panic-stricken Joe, pointed out.

"Indeed it is, but he only Digivolves into that, if his data gets corrupted." Gennai stated, calming the frantic bearer of reliability down.

"Hey, I have a question." Tai said, raising his hand, as if he where in school. "How do you get all this information?" Tai had managed to intrigue the rest of the Digidestined and Digimon with this question.

The old man smiled. "It would take me days, to explain that, but you don't have enough time to listen to that." he stated.

"What? Why won't we have enough time? You yourself said, that 'a day here is equal to a minute on earth'." Sora reminded the old man

"You'll find out the rest about Dorumon later, but about what you just asked......well there is a problem...." the old man trailed off.

"Come on Gennai, spill it. What's the problem?" The bearer of courage inquired.

"The dimensional barrier between your world and ours has shifted.... remember when I told you that something disrupted the cycle of time between your world and ours?" he inquired. Everyone nodded. "Well, I am not sure what caused it, but it shifted the portal's directional path. In other words, that portal will disappear as soon as the moon is up high, over Myotismon's castle. And after the Portal disappears, it will be relocated at a random location, meaning that it would take a really long time to locate it."

"So we got one shot at this?" Tai inquired solemnly .

Gennai nodded. " If you fail to reach the portal by mid-night, then it would take me more than one-hundred years to locate that portal again......But remember, if you do reach get past Myotismon, on time, you'll need to grab Kari's Digivice and crest, before you attempt to reach the gate that blocks the portal. Once you do so, you'll need to announce your crests to the gate, and aim your Digivices to it as well. Once you've done this, the gate will have confirmed that you truly are the Digidestined and grant you passage. Now, would you mind naming your crests?" Gennai inquired.

"Well ours is Courage." Tai said, with Agumon next to him

"Friendship...." Matt said giving a usual short reply

"Ours is Love" Sora said as she looked over at Biyomon with a smile.

"Knowledge is our motto." Tentomon in a joking manner.

"Ours is Sincerity." Mimi and Palmon said in unison.

"mine is Reliability." Joe said, while Gomamon frowned. "Ours." he reminded him

"I know that ours is Hope." TK said, while holding on to Patamon.

"and yours is Light." Gennai said, to Kari and Gatomon.

"What? How would you know that?" Tai inquired once more.

"The same way I know about your crests. Your sister is the rightful owner of the crest of Light." Gennai answered

The young Kamiya, was silent, wondering what her crest would look like.

Though the others did not know, The young Hikari Kamiya was just mentioned as the bearer of light in front of everyone. Hikari Kamiya soon to be the end to all evil in the Digital Universe.

"Crest of light huh, wow thats real neat." Sora said

"So all we have to do is get Kari's crest and Digivice, defeat Myotismon before, mid-night, and find the gate?" The goggle brown haired leader inquired "Piece of cake." Tai said, in a encouraging tone. Making it sound simple.

"One more thing, after you get to earth." Gennai said, getting everyone's attention. "There is a man that will be notified of your arrival when you get to earth, and I am pretty sure that he is going to be welcoming you with your parents- and before you start asking questions I am going to clear somethings up." Gennai said before anyone could question the old man.

"As I said, when the cycle of the time flow was interrupted, the time of the Digital World and earth, where aligned, allowing one full day to pass by on earth. Since you kids last said, that you where in summer camp, well....I am just assuming that your parents are looking for you. As for this person.....well he's been keeping an eye out for unusual Digital activity, in other words, he knows about Digimon, and is part of a organization that keeps track of the Digital world." Gennai finished

"Wait, you mean that there are others, besides us, that know about the Digital World?" Joe inquired before anyone else could..

Gennai nodded, though as if sad. But quickly changed his expression. "Only a few people know about this place, and have attempted to cross over to the Digital World, but they've failed. They can't seem to find the appropriate technology, nor the knowledge to enter the Digital world...... So, allow me to wrap up by, answering some questions about yesterday." Gennai said.

Izzy was about to inquire something once more, but Tai managed to do so instead. "Yeah I got a question....I know you might think I am crazy....but I can't really remember what happened yesterday.......I remember those ugly things....and the fact that we were attacked by those.....what's their name?"

"Waspmon." Biyomon answered.

"Yeah- but everything else seems like a blur..." Tai said, while scratching his head.

"Really?" inquired Matt. "Same here." he replied with a usual cool tone.

Though the question was off topic, Gennai pondered about it "Hmm....."

Wizardmon however knew exactly why Tai and Matt, where having a hard time recalling what happened last night. "Uh.....I know why." he spoke up. The others looked at him "I used petals from a Floramon......they tend to have a effect of short-term memory loss, and unusual.....behavior changes......but that has rarely happened before. Besides I needed to treat your wound" he said.

Though Matt had not been treated with the petals, he was near Tai most of the time; helping him walk around.

"my what?" a confused Tai said, lifting his pajamas' legging up, to see his left knee wrapped in a silky bandage. "Ok this is weird.....you'd think we could remember more than those ugly dogs, huh Matt." Tai's usual carefree aura was back.

The oldest blonde nodded. "What where those things anyway?" he inquired, to Gennai, addressing the mutilators as 'things'

"Well......to answer things quickly......They are possibly a new form of Digimon but their information hasn't appeared in the network that makes up the Digital world, so I can't give an answer to that yet." he said in a indifferent tone. Knowing that questions where going to arise, he quickly spoke up. "I am sorry children, but you are going to need to go. Time is not on your side, and you have around.....let's see.....hmm...... 11 hours till mid-night, so please allow me to introduced you to your new outfits....." Gennai said, lifting several clothe hangers revealing black bags, which had the crests of everyone on it, including Kari's. "Come and get them. You can try them on in the bathrooms." he said.

"Alright!" most of them said. He had given each of them their clothes, until he came to Tai's younger Sister

"This one is yours." Gennai said handing the black plastic bag with the symbol of light, the ones who didn't run off to the bathrooms already stared at the pink symbol.

"Thanks!" the young girl happily received it from him. And before long everyone had gone inside to try on their new clothes.

"Well I guess we can wait." Palmon said as she took a seat near the pond.

"Gennai....do you have any food?" Inquired Patamon as he flew by his side.

"_Again? Well it has been more than a few hours so I guess I can fetch something.....for them."_ he nodded. "Sure, wait here and I'll be back." he said walking towards the kitchen.

"Well what do we do in the meantime?" Inquired Biyomon, as she looked around the garden for something interesting.

"How bout a water fight?" implied a playful Agumon.

"Nah, I think that Gennai wouldn't like it if we ruined his pond." Tentomon stated as he stood next to Patamon.

"Why don't we just relax?" Patamon piped in.

"That sounds about right." Gatomon said as she made her way through Gomamon and Agumon to the patch of roses, that blossomed out of a certain part of the garden.

"She doesn't say much, does she." Gomamon said, now that she was out of earshot.

"Come on now, she's not that bad." Palmon said, "I'm sure she's just like that, because she doesn't know all of us that well." she added, still sitting by the lake.

"Well why don't we get to know her a bit more." Implied Biyomon. The others nodded.

"How are we going to start up a conversation?" Inquired Gabumon.

"The same way we always do......asking what types of foods does she like." Agumon stated, now tensing up his hunger. And as usual the others disagreed by Agumon's way of approaching someone

"_Friendship might be able to reawaken her past....."_ Wizardmon as he still stood by the other far end of the pond. _"She said, never to tell anyone about her mysterious and unknown past........I wonder what she used to do, before she lost her memory? I don't think that even Seraphimon or the others know about her past...."_ he trailed off in his thoughts

Gatomon sat around the beautiful Roses that surrounded the small area. The aroma was comforting and soothing. So much that she began to recall the same and only memory of her past. Slowly closing her eyes, she slowly began to picture two Digi-eggs. One of them was in a light-pinkish color, with Magenta colored rings, the other was nearly the same, except it was black with purplish colored rings.

"_What does it mean?"_ she thought to herself. She had once mention this to Wizardmon, but he had no clue as to what that meant. She would tell Kari, but she was still to young to understand something like that. She had no one to talk to this about.

"Hey, we were wondering if you'd like to talk." Biyomon's voice, snapped the white feline off her thoughts. "We, don't really know much about you, and we realized that we never really talk." she finished, in a friendly manner.

The white feline stared at them. "Sure." she replied, in a friendly tone as well, though she was having doubts. "What about?"

"well...What types things do you like to do?" inquired Patamon, as he and Tentomon flew above the rest.

"Hmm well...I dunno.....I guess relax in places like this." she answered, looking at the beautiful area of roses.

"That's nice." Patamon said. The white feline looked at him with a smile, though deep in her clear blue eyes, was doubt

"Thanks....and what do all of you enjoy doing?" she inquired. Still holding her guard up.

"Well, I like to eat." Agumon said.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell her that." Tentomon said. "She already saw you first handed yesterday."

"Don't mind them. We are always like this." Palmon informed her. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask how did you meet Wizardmon?" she asked in a friendly tone.

Gatomon suddenly began to recall the icy day when she met Wizardmon, her most trusted friend, the memory she cherished the most. But was she was not willing to talk about it, since that could only lead to what she did before she met Wizardmon. What would she say? 'Oh I've trying to remember my past since I can't remember anything' . She didn't think so

"Hey watch it." came Tai's voice from the halls. And just in time to

"You watch it." Matt's voice snapped.

"Guess we'll have to talk later." Palmon said, as he walked back to the 'guys'.

"_I am not ready to talk about this to anyone.....maybe I'll never be ready."_ Thought Gatomon as she walked back to the center, where Gennai gave them their new clothes.

Patamon had flown back to the garden to see TK in his new outfit, but he was still thinking on what she saw on Gatomon. When she had smiled at him, it seemed as if her eyes were lost, confused and angered. Or maybe it was just him.

"You guys, can't stop arguing can you." Sora said, as she and the other girls met up with the guys.

"It's their way to show that they care for each other." Mimi piped in. "All boys are like that." she said dully.

All of the guys stared at the girls. "Wow, you all look great." Izzy complimented, being the gentlemanly boy he was. Though the guys, except for TK, looked at him, questionably. "What?" he inquired, obviously, not knowing what he did to receive the questionable looks from his friends.

"Thank you." the girls said sweetly.

"Ahh I presume that you all like your gifts." Gennai said, carrying a tray full of different kinds of bread.

(A/N: I will be drawing these styles, cause ....well I want to get better at drawing, and I am not good a describing clothes....and I promise to put up some drawings for Carlos, Rose and the other characters that I am going to introduce in this story. I'll let you know when I finish with them. Note, that this is what they are going to be wearing until the end of the segment)

"Yeah, thanks." Tai said, as he readjusted his goggles, that were over a orange headband. His shirt was fully buttoned, adorned with a black marking of his crest of courage, stitched in black, on the left sleeve. He also wore khaki colored shorts, similar to the last pair, though with out the cargo pockets, and the color difference. He had also gotten new shoes to go along with his clothes. White with orange semi stripes on the side.

"It's Alright.." Matt said nonchalant tone, fixing his hair once more. He wore a dark, blue, sleeveless shirt. Very much like his first, except; the crest of friendship, stitched in white, on the bottom left side of the shirt. He wore dark Grey jeans, in though not baggy, nor tight. His shoes were in a darkish charcoal color with white markings.

"These are really comfortable." remarked the bearer of love, looking at her crimson red blouse adorned with the symbol of love on the bottom as well. She also had a white undershirt. She wore a darker pair of denim jeans as well. And she no longer wore her trademark hat.

"Absolutely exquisite" Izzy added, adjusting the long sleeves on his buttoned shirt. His shirt was in a stylish purple, with the symbol of knowledge stitched in a lilac color, on the chest pocket. He also wore a pair of black pants, and a pair of black shoes with white and purple markings.

"I love it." Mimi's tone of voice was proof enough, that she 'loved' her gift. She wore a pinkish slightly loose tunic, with a sort of royal blue, long sleeve thin sweater. Followed by a white skirt with pink leggings. Though she wasn't wearing her hat anymore. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, like usual.

(A/N: seriously, I am not an expert on describing women's clothes so stay tune for the drawings, I think that should clear things up. Heck I barely found out what a blouse is.)

"Thanks for the glasses." the reliable bearer of reliability said, as he fixed his glasses. Though they seemed to be the same as his last pair. He wore a simple buttoned shirt, similar to Izzy's but his was in a light-Grey color. The symbol of his crest was stitched in a Turquoise color. He wore a pair of blue pants, and a new supply bag around his arm, filled with necessary things.....

"Thanks a bunch." The young bearer of hope said cheerfully. He wore a azure hooded sweater, with a single pocket by the bottom of the sweater. The symbol of his crest was stitched in yellow on the left chest side. He wore Khaki colored shorts and white shoes with yellow and azure markings.

"And it's really soft." The young bearer of light said, as she felt the lightly pink bandana around her neck. She wore a white normal t-shirt, with several statements in the Digital language by the bottom of the shirt, also imprinted in a light pink was her crest of light, on the right side of the shirt, opposite of TK's.

Gennai had already given the bread to their Digimon, and waited impatiently for them to finish staring at each other. "You're welcome children, but before you go here." he said holding out Izzy's laptop. "I've mapped out the directions to his castle and found a route that will have you there in no time. As well as a timer to indicate how much time you got left." He informed them, as Izzy took the Laptop from the old man.

"Thanks a lot." Izzy said, smiling. "Though I wish, I we had more time. There are still a lot of questions I have to ask you" He added. He still wanted to tell Gennai about his theory: life on other Digital planets.

"I'm sure that we'll get another chance to talk about it, but for now." he said holding out his hand to the spot where the small portal opens to the surface. "I want you all to take care."

"Count on it." Tai spoke up.

"Yeah, we'll be careful." said Sora.

Gennai gave a single nod, he usher them towards the surface. Once on the surface they said their good-byes and parted. And so they began to follow Izzy's lead, since he had the directions to the castle.

"_Seraphimon. Please take care of them. Wizardmon make sure nothing happens to them"_ Gennai thought as he watched the Digidestined, their Digimon and Wizardmon disappear into the small jungle/forest.

_**-Meanwhile, in the skies of planet infinity, 10 hours and 58 minutes before Damiemon and the soldiers awaken-**_

The Digital Guardians gathered once more to make sure that everything was clear.

"Dad, you ready?" Omnimon inquired, to the 10 winged angel.

"Yeah." was his answer

"So everything is set?" The golden armored boy said. The others nodded except for Alphamon.

"Uhh.......not to be a downer....but after this is all over.....where are we going to meet Rose and the others?" Inquired the leader of the Royal Knights.

"Don't worry I–wait, what? Ohh yeah that........Uhh.... if I am correct and the others want to stay out of the sight, then they'll have to lower their power levels drastically so it will be nearly impossible to find them.....and you know what's worst?" the eight winged boy inquired.

Alphamon, Seraphimon and Omnimon shook their heads, mentioning that they where unaware.

"It means that Alphamon is the only one thinking ahead, and if that's so, then we're in trouble." he finished by laughing

"I hardly think that now is the time to joke around." Omnimon said

"Moron." Alphamon muttered bitterly

"Sorry, you're right, you're right. But on the serious note......who volunteers to go look for them?" he inquired.

"Why don't you go?" Alphamon snapped, still annoyed by his last remark.

"I can't. since, I am the brains of the group." he boasted, crossing his arms.

"really? I thought Dad was the brains.....and the reason.....and the-"

"SHUT UP" Both Alphamon and Carlos cut off the white armored knight

"He's right you two, be quiet. And I choose Omnimon to go." Seraphimon stated.

"See. Reasonable – wait, what? Why me?" The exalted Knight said, sounding like a rebellious teen.

Slightly taken aback by the reaction that Omnimon gave him, he sighed. "Omni, you are suppose to be the oldest one, now act like it." He said in the fatherly tone.

".....Alright then, I'll go. But If I do find them, where do we meet you guys?"

"By the big mountain where the Digidestined were camping. We'll rendezvous with you and the others, once this is all over." Seraphimon said.

"Ok then. Don't miss me too much" with that he opened a portal to earth and followed through.

"He can be so childish sometimes." Seraphimon stated as he closed the portal.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to relax from time to time." Alphamon said, defending his 'brother'

"Guess not.....well you should all get back to your posts, and I'll let you know when the Digidestined reach the gate so that both of you can open it." Seraphimon clarified.

"Right." both Alphamon and Carlos said in unison, just before taking off.

"_Relax......Arceumon said to take it easy, and I'll start right now....."_ the you bearer of compassion smirked as he flew back to his guarding post of the planet.

_**-Somewhere in Digital space-**_

Four Digimon rushed through the vastness of the Digital Space, in search of the dark masters. Them being the Digimon who have been destroying entire populations of lower-level Digimon who have longed for a human partner. The group of four Digimon that were rushing through the stars, was lead by Roy, a peculiar teenage-boy with twin Digimon.

"_I'll bet there at that one rock......planet infinity. And after I'm finish destroying those four bastards.....then it's off to finding the girl who has the crest of Faith......maybe she can help me get back home, and rescue mom."_

This teenage-boy, had been in the Digital Universe for sometime now, though he was unable to recall how many years had been there. For a while he had been trying to track down the dark masters, and on his search he had met up with RhodoKnightmon, Dynasmon and Suijinmon. Rhodo, as Roy calls him, had volunteered to join up with him after being overpowered by the dark masters.

"_If they think they can get away with this; they have another thing coming. Our land was destroyed and now WE'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER"_

Dynasmon had encounter both Roy and Rhodo while he also searched for the dark masters, after they made a wasteland out of the planet he was suppose to be watching over. Though he could have put up a decent fight with the four dark masters, he had to do the smart thing and keep all the Digimon on the planet safe, thus he allowed them to get away. Now he only focuses his attention in destroying them.

"_I hope you enjoyed deleting my comrades. You will all pay dearly"_

Suijinmon, was once a proud guardian of a planet full of nothing but pure water. That is until MetalSeadramon attacked. Suijinmon had been overpowered by the oceanic juggernaut. All of the water-based Digimon that once inhabited the planet had been destroyed and deleted. And later Roy, RhodoKnightmon, and Dynasmon had arrived. But to late to save anyone but Suijinmon. He was also the only Digimon on that planet that was able to fly, thus he joined them on their search for the dark masters

"_Watching them beg for mercy is going to be fun"_

Examon, usually a kind and gentle Digimon, and even playful in his Mega level. Can be a very dark and atrocious Digimon. This trait comes from his human partner, the one who wields the powers of darkness. The Crest Of Darkness belonged to non other, than Roy and Examon.

"Hey Examon." Suijinmon called out, as he flew to his right side. "How do you suppose we fight them?" he inquired.

"Making them beg for mercy comes to mind." spoke up Roy. "That or making them piss themselves before we delete them."

"But what if they are stronger than us?" said Rhodo, as the pink armored Digimon passed above Examon.

"I doubt that they are." came in Dynasmon from the left. "Every time we get near them they suddenly leave, so I think they are running away from us. Those cowards are going to get whats coming to them once I get my hands on them." the draconic knight affirmed.

"Well get in line mate, cause your not the only one who wants a crack at them." The teenager of darkness stated. "Now let's kick it up a notch." he said, jumping off his dragon partner and began to emit a dark purplish light from his chest. In a sudden flash of a dark light, he sprouted ten wings, all in a black color, letting out a dark form of aura. "Now, let's race, first one there gets to have the first bash at those bastards." he declared, taking the lead.

"No fair, you got a head start." Examon complained as he too followed at his highest speeds.

"Childish, but clever." Dynasmon followed.

"Oh my, retribution can be so fun." Rhodo tailed Dynasmon

"Damn it. Now I'm not going to get to a turn." Suijinmon said as he trailed behind Rhodo, with all his might. Him being the slowest one of the group.

**-Further down south in space-**

Four Digimon of the mega level raced through the vastness of the Digital Universe's space.

"At this rate they'll catch up to us for sure." A annoyed and worried Puppetmon announced.

"For once you're right. We need to find a way to lose them." The ruthless Metallic tyrant of the sea said.

"Why do we have to flee from them?" inquired the jet propelled Machinedramon "We can crush these interlopers." the machine Digimon stated.

"You overgrown toaster! We wouldn't stand a chance against all of them, besides they have that fool, Examon with them." Piedmon reminded them. "They seem to be heading straight for us..." Piedmon turned to their opposite direction. "We can't outrun them at the rate that they are going. So I say we let them slide past us."

The three Digimon did not seem to pleased with the idea of having to hide from someone, but it was their only alternative right now. "Very well." was Machinedramon's response.

"Alright then, Apocalymon will have to wait, and maybe those imbeciles will miss planet infinity" Piedmon said, taking Machinedramon's response as a unanimous response from everyone. Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon did not question Machinedramon though. Both knowing that he was the most tactful a smartest of the group. And so, they flew off in a different direction.

_**-Meanwhile, on planet Infinity 9 hours and 48 minutes Before Damiemon and the soldiers awaken-**_

The sun shone through a rough and damp jungle; one of many in the planet infinity. The jungle was where the Digidestined were going through, in order to get to Myotismon's castle with minimal time and as safely as possible. The road was harshly covered with tree roots, which came out off the the rough dirt. Large patches of grass concealed them from any aerial scouts, though Joe had complained about it. Flying had come to mind but with all of Myotismon's henchmen watching over the area; that idea was quickly brushed off.

As they came to the end of the tall grass and the jungle, the spotted an entrance to what appeared to be a cave that went through a large mountain.

"According to the directions that Gennai left out for us, this is the Tunnels of Lost Trails. The analyzer reads that this tunnel will lead us through this mountain in less than an hour." Izzy affirmed, as he began to walk towards the tunnel

"Wait." Joe called out. "are you sure it's safe?" he asked, mainly because of the name of the tunnel was rather......different, from any other passages that they have come across.

"Well if we stick to the directions that Gennai gave us then we'll be ok." the young prodigy, answered, not bothering to look at Joe.

"Come on let's go, we don't have any time to waste." Tai said as he made his way to the maroon haired computer genius. "Lead the way." he said, placing his hand over Izzy's shoulder.

"Right, but make sure that you don't trail off." he warned them, causing Tai to remove his hand from him.

"Why?" Inquired Matt, now fully recovered from his headache, though he was still unable to recall the 'little' situation that his brother and best friend's sister were in.

"Well.....there are many levels in this cave, and each of them are mazes, that are formed from your insecurity." Izzy said, as he began to read more information on the Digimon analyzer. "It says here that this tunnel's name came from a Digimon known as......" Izzy trailed off as his eyes focused on the one name.

"who?" piped in Tentomon, as he flew over his partner's shoulder.

"Piximon." answered Izzy

"Piximon?" they all said in unison.

"Yeah." the bearer of knowledge said. "Here is his own statement....

-It was cold and dark. I had tried flying out countless times, but I was being held back by a dark force. The darkness....it was testing me, and I didn't know how much more I could take? Day and night I was tormented by the darkness. Despair, agony, hate, and fear is what I felt for a whole month. Until I managed to overcome the darkness with all my will, and broke free from the maze. I had atoned for my mistakes in the past. But while I was there, I had notice that the data, from previous Digimon who were trapped there, still lingered in the air. I have named this tunnel like so, because, whoever is unfortunate to fall in through to the lower floors, may never come out again-

....and thats it." Izzy finished reading.

The Digidestined and their partners, and Wizardmon were rather surprised, to what Piximon had left for them to read. The cheerful and happy Piximon wasn't always that way.

"I guess that explains why Piximon is always trying to be helpful and is always smiling." Palmon said, feeling sorry for the floating powder-puff.

"I'm sorry to butt in, but we need to keep moving." Joe piped in. "Or else we're going to miss our one chance to go home."

"He's right. We need to keep moving. And remember guys, stick with the group." Izzy reminded them. They each nodded and made their way to through the tunnel. Once they had walked several feet inside, the tunnel's entrance was no longer visible and everything went pitch black. Except for the fact of Izzy's laptop which shine enough light to allow everyone to see who was in front of who.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" The youngest blonde said, with Patamon over his blonde hair.

"Dunno, little man, but at this rate, we won't be able to see what's coming toward us." Tai stated, as he focused his eyes, trying to see were his sister was.

"Allow me." Wizardmon's voice came from the back of the group. He lifted his golden staff, and it began to emit a blue light, enabling the others to see their surroundings, though the light did not reach as far as the whole group.

"Thanks Wizardmon." Mimi said appreciatively.

"You're welcome." he said shyly.

"Ok let's get a move on." Tai said and slightly pushed Izzy. "Come on Izzy."

Without a word been said, the bearer of knowledge began to lead the way. Tai followed Izzy, while Tentomon and Agumon walked by their side. his sister and Gatomon followed him. Behind Kari, was T.K. With Patamon resting atop his head. Gabumon was behind T.K. And Matt was behind Gabumon, both alert at that point. Sora and Biyomon were behind Matt, and seemed disturbed, by something other than the darkness that befell the tunnel. Palmon and Mimi seemed relieved that they were able to see what was around them. Joe also had a relieved expression, and didn't seem too afraid as he was not too long ago.

They began moving, with Izzy in the front and Wizardmon in the back, both serving as the source of light. Little did they know, that the darkness the fell before them was a sign, of the events to come in the future.

They went on for a few minutes and came to a stop, thanks to Izzy.

"What's up Izzy?" Inquired Tai.

"Listen....don't you hear that?" he signaled everyone to keep quiet . Everyone began to listen, and Patamon was the first to hear the terrifying shrills, that send down a shill down his spine. The high pitched cries got louder. Now everyone was able to hear them.

"Where is that coming from?" inquired Sora, as she scanned though she was unable to hear nothing.

"I don't know – but whatever it is; it's getting really loud." Matt said, as he began to cover his ears. The cries got louder.

"Make it stop!" yelled Mimi, in fright, placing her hands over her ears, trying to reduce the loud shrills. Though once she had said this, the cries faded away.

"What was that about?" inquired Matt, as he stood defensively in front of his younger brother.

"It must be what Piximon meant when he said that the Digimon's data, still lingered in this place." Izzy answered as he turned his attention towards the others.

"_Forgive me....Oh chosen children."_ a husky voice echoed through the tunnels.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself?" the leader of the Digidestined demanded.

"_I no longer have a digital form." _The voice answered, with a tone of sadness

"Oh..." was all Tai could say.

"Who are you?" inquired Matt seeing as how the others were still trying to look for the source of the voice.

"_I am the guardian of this tunnel, and I once was the warrior of darkness. I was known as AncientSphinxmon."_ the voice answered. _"I keep this place in order, and keep the treasure of darkness well protected from any intruders that dare cross this tunnel. But I can allow passage to you, young ones."_ the voice that belonged to AncientSphinxmon stated.

"Wow thanks." Agumon said, glad that he did not have to fight yet, mainly in a cramped and dangerous place like the tunnel of lost trails.

"Wait." Izzy spoke up, allowing his curiosity to get the best of him. "What treasure are you talking about."

apparently this was a good question, everyone seemed curious, even Wizardmon.

"_That is a question I can't give an answer to. But everything will be revealed in time. It has been an honored talking to you children. May the great Digital Guardians watch over you from above the heavens and please never loose faith nor hope. Please be careful on your journey and I beg of you to forgive them"_ the voice began to fade, and the tunnel began to lit up, allowing the Izzy to see that he was nearly stepping over a pit.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed and jumped back. Knocking over Tai and the others like a line of dominoes.

"Hey genius, what was that for?" asked an angered Tai. As he quickly got off his sister. Though her fall was broken by Matt.

"S-sorry...it's just that - well - we nearly fell over." he pointed towards the pit fall. Or to be correct several pitfalls that covered the entire passage. But in a flash they filled up.

"oh" said Tai, as he dusted himself off. As did Kari. Behind her Matt was helping TK up, since he had landed on him, after taking a defensive stand in front of the young bearer of hope. The others had managed to get up without much difficulty.

"What's the big idea!?" snapped Mimi as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry Mimi." apologized Izzy, looking down at the solid floor.

"Well I say we keep moving, and figure this out later." Tai announced as he took the lead.

"Wait for me." Agumon said as he caught up to his partner.

With a final apology from Izzy, he continued. As did the rest of the group.

_**-Meanwhile far above in the skies-**_

(A/N: I have been wanting to write about Seraphimon and Ophanimon for a while so here it goes.)

Seraphimon had watched as the Digidestined made their way through the tunnel. It had been nearly twenty minutes since they had gone in. he was unaware though; that the spirit of darkness resided in that tunnel. He could only hope that they'd get through that place in once piece.

"_I wonder how they are doing in there? I've heard terrible stories about that place, but if Gennai sent them there, then he must know what he's doing......"_ he sighed. He analyzed his armor once more, both crests of light and hope were in his shoulder armoring. His chest was fully protected, as well as his hands and legs. And the gems that kept his power in were glowing vividly.

"_Ophanimon, my dear.....I'm really starting to miss you.....we hardly have had any time to spend together.....I wonder if you're happy with what we have..........."_ Seraphimon began to ponder on his relationship with Ophanimon. Since they found and entrusted Carlos with the powers of Arceumon, they have been busy, with the affairs of the Digital Universe. Though it was no longer a simple affair, nor was the term 'war'. But even with this, Seraphimon, felt as if Ophanimon wasn't fully happy with him. But at the beginning it all seemed to have been great.

Light and Hope. The crests he proudly wore around his shoulders. The crests that he has respected since the very first time Arceumon gave him the powers to Digivolve into Seraphimon, the crests that he had grown fond of. Have now become his biggest burden. All his life he had to hold back his feelings because of his duty as the Digital Guardian of the west quadrant of the Digital Universe. But after Arceumon had passed on his essence down to Carlos, he took it as a sign. _"Even if we can't die of old age, we can still suffer."_ he recalled the same thing he thought of that very same day that Arceumon died, or so he thought.

After he saw Carlos, the boy he had taken in as his son, confess his love for Rose he knew that he had to do something about the feelings that he was holding back for all those years that he served as the Digital Guardian of the west.

**-Flashback-**

It was five years into their first training session in the Dimension of Time. Grademon was sparring with Crescemon, both moving at incredible speeds. Rose was trying to master her healing ability, with Ophanimon coaching her on her progress while Omnimon watched. Seraphimon and Carlos had just taken a break from their sparring match.

"You're coming along really good Carlos." the ten winged angel complimented as he took as seat in mid-air,

"Thanks......I am.....really....trying....my...hardest.." the white hair boy said between breaths. He was still trying to get the hang of close combat.

Seraphimon smiled, and made his way to the young boy. "I can see that. You always do. Which is why I have a question." he said solemnly.

The young boy took a couple of breaths before answering. "Ok, what about?"

"Well – uh......you've......well you know how....." the ten winged angel trailed off trying to find the right words.

"It's about you and mom. Isn't it." Carlos spoke up, in a solemn tone.

"_Is it that obvious?"_ Seraphimon thought to himself, and simply nodded in response.

"well just tell her how you feel dad. I know for one, that mom feels the same way about you. But what you have to do is trust you're heart and assure her that you feel the same way about her." answered Carlos. With that said Seraphimon got up and began to slowly fly to Ophanimon. He made his way past Grademon and Crescemon who were still sparring.

He saw Rose staring at him, once he was close enough, causing Ophanimon and Omnimon to turn at him.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, with her usual caring tone.

"_Ok....here it goes"_ he thought as he took a small breath. "O-Ophani.........you know how we've been together for....a long time and I've been keeping a secret for far to long....." he began to sweat under his armor. "A secret....No, a feeling that has been tearing me apart since I've discovered it......Ophanimon......I....I love you." once he said this Grademon and Crescemon had stop sparring. Rose had a pleasant smile on, and Omnimon had just muttered 'finally'

Ophanimon smiled. "I have a secret too." she said removing her helmet while doing so. Her long blonde hair fell loosely down her armor, with the red section of her hair covering a small portion of her face, though her beautiful cerulean eyes were visible. "I love you to, Seraphimon. Since the first day we were initiated as the Digital Guardians......I guess I've been to much of a coward to admit it." she gave a weak laugh.

Seraphimon removed his helmet as well. Letting his long blonde hair go down below his waist and revealing his captivating blue eyes as well. "Really? You feel the same way?" he was calm now

"Of course silly. I love you." she said walking towards him. And without a word being said she leaned over and shared her first kiss with Seraphimon. Both kissing gently under Grademon and Crescemon.......well not really a beautiful, nor romantic sight but to them, it didn't matter. They had just announced their love, and no longer had to hide their feelings.

**-Flashback ends-**

"_I will make it up to her. I'll ask Carlos for time off." _he smiled. Just then the Digidestined caught his attention _"I guess those stories were just a hoax. But still, why wouldn't there be any guards watching over that cave? Something is not right." _he thought as he placed his full attention on the Digidestined

_**-Meanwhile down at the end of the tunnel, 8 hours and 56 minutes before Damiemon and his soldiers awaken-**_

"can we take a break?" pleaded Mimi for the fifth time, as she walked near the bearer of courage. "Pleaseeee.....My feet are really hurting" she gave him a puppy face.

The goggled boy sighed in defeat. "Fine but only for a little while" he said as he took a seat on a boulder and observed a drastic change in the environment. Sure they had reentered another jungle, but this one was cold looking. Everything seemed dark, and the light fog enhanced that mood, of coldness.

"How's your leg?" asked his sister, who was with Gatomon, Patamon and T.K. "Does it still hurt?"

Tai smiled. His sister was really caring and sweet. "I don't even feel it anymore."

his sister seemed happy that his brother was ok. "Thats great.....but can you remember anything about last night?" she asked.

Suddenly he seemed puzzled. "Not really. Why?" he asked.

Not wanting to say anything about the 'promise' that the two youngsters made, they decided to tell him about the sleepover once more.

Near the entrance of the tunnel was Izzy, searching fro clues as to who this guy, who protects these tunnels was, but to no avail.

"Izzy you should really take this time to relax." Tentomon implied. "You've been on you computer since we left Gennai's house."

"Sorry, but I really want to find out who that was. He said he was a Digimon, so I should be able to find him with this new analyzer." answered the young prodigy as he typed away in his computer. Not been able to find anything on AncientSphinxmon.

"Tentomon has a point." Joe piped in as he walked towards the maroon hair boy. "You really need a break."

"Yeah, otherwise you'll end up like Gennai." Gomamon stifled a laugh to what he said.

Izzy ignored them and kept on searching for more clues as to who this Digimon was and why did he want them to forgive someone they have never met. _"We get a few answers only to have more unanswered questions.....he said something about Digital Guardians.....maybe I can find something about them..." _Izzy began to search for clues under the category of Digital Guardians.

Wizardmon was resting on a tree along with Matt and Gabumon on the other side. Both wondering about different things

Wizardmon seemed really confused, he had heard from Gennai that ten Digimon represented a element that made the Digital Universe. _"Maybe he's one of them...."_

"_Who is one of them?" _Echoed Seraphimon's voice through Wizardmon's mind.

"_Seraphimon....good timing. I need an answer and I am pretty sure that you have the answer to this one. Do you know who were the 10 Digimon who were known as the ancients?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_We encountered a voice in that passage, saying that it was once AncientSphinxmon, and I wanted to know if he was one of the Digimon that Gennai told me about. You know the ones that represent each element that makes up the Digital Universe."_

"_I.....T-that can't be.....they perished and now.....are you sure you heard correctly?"_

"_Yeah, I am. He said that he was once the warrior of darkness, and by your reaction, I think I am right about him, being one of the Digimon who represents an element that make the Digital Universe,"_

"_I.....well....You are correct there........AncientSphinxmon.....don't worry, he is not an enemy. But I am going to have to tell the others about this. I am going to leave you in charge of their safety for now, but please be careful."_

"_Don't worry, I'll keep them safe."_ with that Seraphimon's voice faded, and Wizardmon stared off typically into the sky.

Matt had decided to take a break, from trying to recall what happened yesterday. He got off the tree and made his way to Tai, along with Gabumon.

"Something on your mind Matt?" asked the fur wearing Digimon

"Nah. I've decided to clear my head by taking it easy for now." the blonde answered.

"Good choice, but what do you have in mind?" Gabumon asked as he began to wonder if Matt decided to act like Tai.

"I guess we'll have to ask an expert." he said now facing Tai.

"Huh? Oh hey Matt, whats up?" Tai asked, with TK and Patamon on his right side and Kari and Gatomon on the other.

"Not much." he answered casually. "Still can't remember about yesterday?"

"Well, a little. It turns out that TK is sleeping over your house so he can be with you me and Kari for the rest of our vacation." Tai answered looking at the bearer of Hope suspiciously.

"yeah, you remember. Don't you Matt?" TK looked over at his brother.

"Afraid not. But I think that is good idea. Dad's been kinda mopey , since he had to cancel our last get together." Matt smiled, which was not as rare anymore.

"Can we come?" asked Patamon, as Agumon, Gabumon and Gatomon waited for their answer.

"Of course you can. All of you can " answered Kari with Gatomon sitting next to her.

"Ohh, I hope the food is just as good as it is here." Agumon began to drool over the different types of foods in earth.

"Ohh Agumon, is that all you ever think about?" piped in Biyomon's voice.

The others looked over to see Biyomon, Palmon, Sora and Mimi. "He and Tai both have the same appetite." said Sora, as she smiled at them.

"No we don't! I can eat twice as much than Agumon can." Tai snapped as he stood up. "Hey, isn't it you who said that 'it's rude to listen to people's conversation'." he pouted.

"well it's really hard to ignore you when you talk really loud." answered Palmon

Tai muttered something under his breath, before dropping back to the boulder that served as a seat

"she got you there Tai." Matt observed as his comment made the goggle boy glare at him.

"So we heard that little TK is going to be sleeping over Matt's. That seems really nice, both of you will finally get to spend some quality time, without having to worry about someone trying to destroy you." Mimi said, trying to move away from Tai's little spat.

"Yeah, we are going to have so much fun together. Aren't we Matt." TK beamed at his brother, his smiled full of hope.

"....Sure thing." he answered. In the back of his mind, he was hoping that TK didn't expect much from him, since he really only watched T.V. At home or play his harmonica. Or maybe sometimes hang out with Tai.

"Would you mind if we came along?" asked Sora. "We won't be able to sleep over, but the way you answered TK....well it makes me think that you and Tai might do something stupid."

The two young siblings decided to stay out of this one, seeing as how Tai quickly stoop up once more. "That......wait...well that might be true, but there is no reason to rub it in. But I guess it's cool that you are going to be there." Tai gave a smile. "Besides, the more the merrier."

"Hey guys." Izzy's voice came as hid behind a tree. "look up there."

Slightly concealed by the entrance of the tunnel. They all peeked up to see a duo of Waspmon.

"What should we do?" asked Agumon.

"Let's sneak past them. We don't have the time to start something stupid right now. So I say we get out of here." Tai stated. "Sora take-"

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon suddenly blasted a blue lighting at the two Waspmon. "They knew we were here. RUN!" he yelled as he kept the two Waspmon in grasp with his lighting based attack.

"Agumon! You heard him. Digivolve!"

"Right.....**Agumon Digivolve too.....Greymon.....Greymon Digivolve too.......MetalGreymon**" The metallic Digimon lowered his trident arm and allowed Tai to get on.

"Kari, Gatomon, Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon. come on." without hesitation, she and the others got aboard the dinosaur-like Digimon

"Tentomon we'll all get faster to Myotismon's castle by air."

"Just call me the Kabuterimon express.......**Tentomon Digivolve too....Kabuterimon.....Kabuterimon Digivolve too.......MegaKabuterimon**.....Come on, let's go hurry."

"Right. Joe, Gomamon, come on, We'll give you a ride."

"Uh...Right. Come one Gomamon." With that Izzy and Joe with Gomamon clinging on to him were lifted onto MegaKabuterimon's back.

"Mimi, you and Palmon are going to be coming with us......**Biyomon Digivolve Too......Birdramon.......Birdramon Digivolve too.....Garudamon.**"

"Come on let's go!" Sora ushered Both Palmon and Mimi into Garudamon's claw. Once in the air, they managed to see Myotismon's castle in the distance. The castle was atop a large pillar-like mountain, that oversaw the entire jungle. Though it's seemed to be a tad darker than usual

"So much for Gennai's plan." Tai still stood on MetalGreymon trident arm. "TK, Kari, I want you, Patamon and Gatomon to get behind MetalGreymon's head, since it's safer." Tai said as placed his goggles over his eyes to protect them from the wind. While Matt covered his eyes with his elbow, as did Gabumon. "MetalGreymon!" Tai said loudly.

"I'm on it." with his other hand he offered them a lift to his head. Both unable to give him their thanks due to the high winds.

"MetalGreymon!" Garudamon called as she flew next to him "Look." she pointed at a blockade of Airdramon, with her unused claw-like hand.

"This is going to get really intense so everyone hang on." MegaKabuterimon warned as he began to speed up towards the blockade of Airdramon.

**-Meanwhile in Myotismon's castle-**

Deep in the castle was a classy looking room. Adorned with wooded furniture, a book shelf full of books and a fire place, though the fire wasn't lit. A dim light barely made these little features visible.

"My liege the Digidestined have been spotted heading towards the castle. What should we do?" A Phantomon informed.

The malignant Vampire Digimon snickered coldly. "Good, everything is going as planned. Assemble a defensive group in the castle walls, and send out the Bakemon." he ordered as he picked up the Crest of Light and Digivice that belonged to Kari.

"As you wish." with that he disappeared in the shadowy doorway.

"_Let those fools come. I am at my fullest when the sun goes down."_ The evil Digimon took a seat on the wooden table as he waited for the inevitable arrival of the Digidestined.

**-Meanwhile in the atmosphere of planet Infinity. 8 hours and 23 minutes before Damiemon and his soldiers awaken-**

"....And maybe the spirits of the ancients have been disturbed. Think about it, with these humans that have suddenly appeared; there might be more humans in this Digital Universe then we think of." Seraphimon, theorized. He had just revealed the news about AncientSphinxmon to his two sons.

"Well, we'll have to keep an eye out for other humans in the Digital Universe, as well. I guess we are going to be busy." Alphamon stated, as he looked down at the planet. "Dad. The Digidestined seem to be battling it out with Myotismon's goons. So I say you get down there and make sure nothing happens to them."

Seraphimon turned, to see that Alphamon wasn't lying. "Oh darn, I really got to go. Just make sure that you two are ready." he said as he quickly descended to a more suitable altitude.

"See you in a few dad." Carlos waved down at his foster father. "And Alphamon. Can you do me a big favor?" he turned over to Alphamon.

"Uhh.....sure. What is it?" he was unsure whether to agree, but he knew that Carlos wouldn't ask for something stupid in a situation such as this one

"Well, I am going to go investigate these tunnels, so I wanted to ask you to keep an extra eye out over the planet for me." he said casually, and already began to descend to the planet.

"I only got two eyes and this planet is way too big for me to watch over alone." it was no use. Carlos was already gone. _"Something is not right with him....he's not really this reckless.....Agh forget it, maybe I'm just imagining it."_ with that he continued as his duties as the sentinel for the planet.

-Down on the opposite side of the tunnel's entrance-

Carlos had just arrived at the entrance of the Tunnel of Lost Trails, where the Digidestined had entered it from. He looked at it just before walking in. his silent steps echoed through the walls of the dark tunnel. He suddenly began to hear the same cries that the Digidestined heard.

"AncientSphinxmon! I know you're here. So please, do me the honor of showing yourself to me." he called out. In doing so, the cries silenced and the darkened cave became dim with light.

"_I see that you are the boy with Arceumon's essence. How is he doing so far?" _AncientSphinxmon's voice echoed through the caves.

"So you know, that his spirit still lives on. Well he's very much ok. Just missing his body and powers." he answered casually "and I see that you too are suffering from that same problem."

"_Yes. As you should know. I no longer have a body, therefore I can only offer advice, or answer several questions."_

"Well, can you answer this for me.....Firstly, I though that you and the others have been in a slumber, and why did you announce yourself to the Digidestined?" he questioned the husky voice.

"_I introduced myself, because I felt honored that the chosen children walked through my domain. Though, I am sorry if this has caused complications for you and the others, young one. As for myself....a person has reached the pinnacle, of darkness, but lacks power. That is the reason I was awoken from my slumber. To give this human his final test, before he can truly wield the powers of darkness."_

"Wait, are you telling me that there is a Crest Of Darkness?!" His response was a bit harsh, not knowing if the spirit of darkness was telling the truth.

"_Yes. This prophecy was never written out, nor was the crest revealed to anyone, because this is something that you, yourself is going to be tested on. Since we knew that you were going to come across our prophecy, which declares that earth will meet it's end at the hands of Damiemon."_

The boy angered as he heard the spirit of darkness say aloud, the declaration of earth's demise. "you are wrong about that......" he started quietly "We choose our fates, not some stupid predication that you made ages ago, in the Digital Universe. We will stop Damiemon, and I don't need you to give me anymore tests. I've had my share of problems with the powers Darkness, and this person is suppose to test my abilities?"

"_You have the right attitude, child, but your arrogance blinds you. Just as it does to this boy."_

He was taken aback by the spirit's last word. "A boy? You mean that he is not an adult?"

"_No, he seems to be a year older than you are. But besides that; he is cruel and merciless. He doesn't behave this way on his own will. He behaves like so, because he thinks that all Digimon or humans that take others' lives away, should perish, but not before experiencing his atrocious torture. And I believe that he is closing in on the planet as we speak."_

"Seems like the atone-for-your-mistakes-by-death kinda guy. Well, I'll talk to him once he gets here then." the golden armored boy began to leave the tunnel.

"_Wait! Haven't you listen to a word I've said? Even though he lacks power, he has a powerful Digimon partner, and several other companions that share his same ways. They are coming here to search for Apocalymon's minions."_

Again, AncientSphinxmon's last word made him stop. "minions? Are you telling me that Apocalymon has minions?"

"_Not just any type of minions. They are his creations. There are four to be exact and they are all in the Mega level and each have a portion of Apocalymon's power. Why do you think Apocalymon hasn't emerged from 'his' slumber, deep inside from the core of this planet? Because now he lacks the power to do so. That is why he has those four Digimon, to collect energy from Digimon across the Digital Universe, and conquer planets for Damiemon. The boy who possess the powers of Darkness found out what they were doing and since then, began hunting them down. If he happens to come across the Digidestined without knowing that they are being tested, then he'll give you all away."_

"Right, but why is he my test? I mean. I'm strong, I've practically went through every test that Mom, dad and Omni have taught me? How is this any different?" he seemed curious about this question.

"_You've accepted the darkness in you, but how would you handle it if another person. An actual human with mislead ideals came across a great power. Would you be willing to destroy him, or talk to him, even when he is unwilling to change?"_

This question made him ponder, was he willing to destroy a mislead person? Or help out, even if they refused the help. "I.....I...Don't know." he admitted.

"_Think about that, for now. By the time he reaches the planet, I am sure you'll know what to do."_ the voice began to fade away. Carlos, one of the Digital Guardians was no longer relaxing. Now he had to wonder about what AncientSphinxmon's spirit told him. He slowly turned around and left the tunnels, and returned to his guard post around the planet, to wait for the Digidestined to reach Myotismon's castle.

_**-Meanwhile near Myotismon's castle. 7 hours and 34 minutes before Damiemon and his soldiers awaken-**_

The Airdramon had fallen, though they forced Palmon to Digivolve to Lillymon. But something strange was occurring at this moment that made everyone feel unease.

"_Everything is too calm...." _Was the thought that went through the minds of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners. Though that did not stop the Digimon from pressing forward to Myotismon's castle.

"Energy Cannon!" multiple blasts came from the trees below. The attacks only made contact with MetalGreymon, who merely flinched, at contact.

"Everyone!" Lillymon called out. "They are hidden beneath the trees." she informed.

"Energy Cannon!" once again multiple blasts came from beneath, though this time, there seemed to be more.

"Flower Cannon!" She fired at a random spot, in hopes of hitting her mark, though her plan did not work.

"MegaKabuterimon can you see any of them?" Asked Izzy, as he tried to look for the source of the energy blasts that nearly hit them.

"No, but it's clever using the trees to conceal themselves." MegaKabuterimon kept on going.

"Well, while you are complimenting them on their cleverness, we are about to be blown up into oblivion. Great." Joe's sarcasm made MegaKabuterimon chuckled.

MetalGreymon flew aside Garudamon, who was holding on to Mimi and Sora. Both keeping an eye out for the source of the attack, as they continued to evade the attacks that were thrown at them by the nimble Gorillamon.

"Every time they fire at us they jump somewhere else. We won't be able to hit them from up here." Sora stood near the end of Garudamon's claw, as she looked down into the jungle.

"Ground Control is our specialty." Matt smirked down at the jungle. "Gabumon, it's our turn" he said.

"It's about time......**Gabumon Digivolve too.......Garurumon.......Garurumon Digivolve too.......WereGarurumon**."the humanoid wolf jumped off MetalGreymon, and rushed through the trees of the jungle below.

"We'll meet you over at Myotismon's castle, so hurry up.....Huh? Whats that?" Matt pointed to several small dots that began leaving the castle.

"Bakemon!" everyone said in unison as they saw the ghost-like Digimon close in on them.

"We'll handle them. Giga Blaster!".

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Buster"

Garudamon who was giving Sora and Mimi a ride, was limited to her attacks, mainly her winged blade.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon's voice was heard from below, followed by a loud roar of anger by the Gorillamon.

Joe looked down and managed to see a couple of white furred human-like Digimon. "Gomamon. It looks like WereGarurumon can use your help." for the first time Joe had not mentioned his fear of heights and managed to sound really brave.

"Uh...Right....." Gomamon answered by jumping off the beetle-like Digimon "**Gomamon Digivolve too........Ikkakumon.....Ikkakumon Digivolve too......Zudomon**" he managed to Digivolve before landing on the ground and crushing several trees. Luckily no Digimon resided on that area except for Myotismon's goons.

The Bakemon were still lingering in the air, as they attacked only when the ultimate level Digimon's back were turned. Moving been able to move about with ease.

"Stand still, you nose wipers." Lillymon continued to aim her cannon towards the Bakemon, though them moving around made it nearly impossible for her to even hit one.

"Zombie Claw?" A Bakemon attacked Lillymon from behind. Though she managed to evade it.

"We need to find a way to slow them down!" Gatomon yelled as she still sat with Kari, TK, and Patamon.

"Magical Game!" Came Wizardmon from below, as he managed to stun the Bakemon. "That should hold them. Come on, let's go. We don't have time to waste." he lead the way. Truth was, he had to hold back a hoard of Waspmon, and with the help of Seraphimon, he triumphed.

Now as they drew closer to the castle, they were able to see several Devidramon lined up in the top of the castle walls. Each gnarling and glaring at them as they grew closer to the castle. They sat on the edges of the walls, as they waited for them to get closer.

"Tai, we might be running into an ambush! We need to come up with a plan!?"Yelled Izzy, across the loud winds.

It was too late.

Several Kuwagamon now blocked their only escape route. And the Bakemon had managed to break free of Wizardmon's spell, hovering to the sides, creating a circle of Bakemon, Kuwagamon and Devidramon, with the Digidestined and their Digimon partners in the middle.

"G-guys" Matt began, as he stared at the number of Digimon that surrounded them, in awe. "What now?"

Silence came upon the circle. No one was making a move, nor a sound. Both sides waiting for one or the other to make the first move.

The youngest blonde took cover in MetalGreymon's head, as did the young bearer of light. Patamon watched as the Digimon continued to glare at them, not blinking, or moving.

"_I wonder why won't TK let me Digivolve? I can be really helpful."_ wondered Patamon, still staring at the Kuwagamon that blocked the rear. Gatomon hung on to MetalGreymon's hair, wondering if she'd be of more use, if she were able to Digivolve.

"_That's it. We can't waste anymore time. We have to press on."_ Tai fixed his goggles over his eyes once more "MetalGreymon" he whispered.

MetalGreymon directed his eyes to his partner. "I want you to attack the Devidramon. Do it now!" he whispered ferociously.

He slightly nodded. "Giga Blaster!" his chest opened letting out the two missiles. And soon as those missiles left his body. The Devidramon, made their move. Avoiding MetalGreymon's attack was simple, and they went on the offensive.

"Dark Gale." Several of them fired from the back while the others Devidramon moved in for close combat. The Bakemon began to move around like flies, around the Digidestined; causing confusion.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shot through the attacks that came from the Devidramon, with ease. Though the Devidramon managed to evade the oncoming attack.

"We need to keep moving!" Garudamon yelled as she began to move forward towards Myotismon's castle

"Crimson Claw!" a undetected Devidramon Garudamon from behind. Garudamon was hit in her shoulder, causing it to go numb and letting go of the two Digidestined which she carried.

"Sora! Mimi!" everyone called out as they watched them fall to the dark jungle. Non, able to do anything, with all the enemy Digimon that kept on attacking them.

Except for the two Digimon who were in the jungle grounds. The two girls yelled as they kept falling. In a flash, WereGarurumon came from below and caught them both. Each with one his hands, though carefully, not wanting to hurt them with his claws.

"Thanks a lot!" Mimi cried as she hugged his hand. Still airborne. He smiled as they began to descend from his jump.

"look out!" Sora said loudly, snapping the Digimon's attention to a Devidramon that rushed towards them. In the air WereGarurumon was left open for an attack, and was defenseless, due to the two girls he held.

"Crimson-" the Devidramon was silenced by Zudomon's Hammer, which he had thrown from the ground.

Through the explosions of battle Zudomon gave him a thumbs up. Before catching his hammer that boomeranged back to him.

"Flower Cannon" Lillymon knocked a Kuwagamon down into the jungle, only to be attacked by two more. "Garudamon! I can really...... use some help here." she said evading the insectoid Digimon's Scissor claw attacks.

Without having to worry about Sora or Mimi. Garudamon decided to finally join the fray. "Wing Blade!" the fiery phoenix lit the skies. The attack hit it's mark, disintegrating the two Kuwagamon into nothing but Digital ashes. Her being the biggest one, she began to intimidate the Bakemon, who now had a reason to fear the giant humanoid-bird.

"hey, it's getting late." MetalGreymon said as he slashed a Devidramon down to the forest. "So let's say we finish up here." he said mainly to MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon. "Giga Blaster!"

"Let's end this.....Horn Buster!"

"Don't forget me. Flower Cannon!" She attacked the remaining Bakemon.

"Thunder Ball!"

"Winged Blade!" Garudamon's attack was the final push through the remaining Devidramon. All was clouded and dark, but at least Myotismon's forces were gone. Or were they?

The Digimon sighed in exhaustion. "Izzy, I can really use some rest right now." MegaKabuterimon began to slowly descend downward.

"well according to the timer that Gennai placed in the map.....we have about 4 hours before we the gate disappears, but I think we should hear what Tai has to say."

The rest of the Digimon and Digidestined that hitched-hiked a ride with them, directed their attention to the leader of courage.

He closed his eyes and thought for a second. He knew that MetalGreymon, Lillymon, Wizardmon and MegaKabuterimon had been fighting the longest. But Garudamon, Zudomon and WereGarurumon haven't. Neither had Gatomon or Patamon, though they have decided to let Patamon save his energy to help fight Myotismon, since he seemed to have the most effect against Virus type Digimon. And Gatomon, well she seemed like a strong Digimon, but the feline was unable to fight in mid-air, nor was she able to Digivolve to her ultimate level without the crest.

"_the odds are in our favor.....and we don't have much time....we can't stay here."_ he directed his attention to the castle and frowned. _"you'll pay for what you did to my sister."_ was his final thought. "I say we go. Garudamon, Zudomon and WereGarurumon haven't used up much of their energy...Patamon and Gatomon are at full power. So I say we get this done before we run out of time" he declared, as he patted MetalGreymon's trident arm.

as if Izzy knew that Tai's decision was based on vengeance he spoke up "What if we encounter more Digimon inside his castle? We still have four hours before our time is up, so it would be wise to let our Digimon rest."

Tai remained silenced, to Izzy's way of perspective. The young prodigy had seen right through him. So much for the distant boy who used to lock himself away in his laptop. Tai looked at the youngsters, now above MetalGreymon's head, looked down at the goggle-head. He had to think about them now. What if Izzy's was right, what if they did run into more of Myotismon's goons. "Yeah, you're right. Let's take a break." he said calmly taking a seat on the trident arm.

"and get something to eat." MetalGreymon added as he slowly began to descend to the jungle

Everyone chuckled, slightly forgetting about their current mission. Leave it to MetalGreymon's appetite to lighten the mood.

_**-Inside Myotismon's castle, 4 hours and 11 minutes until Damiemon and his soldiers awaken-**_

Myotismon was making his way to a chamber on the lowest floor of his castle, carrying both the Crest of Light and Digivice that belonged to Kari. He was accompanied by Phantomon, and several Bakemon. The way down was dark; barely any light came from the torches that were placed on the walls.. The stairs that led to the lowest room were curved in several sections, making it difficult to walked down. But despite all this, Myotismon and his minions seemed unaffected by these factors.

"My liege!" echoed a raspy voice, through the large staircase.

"What is it?" The Vampire-like Digimon snapped. He wasn't the type to be interrupted in his time of glory.

"The defenses of the castle have been taken out. Shall I proceed with the next phase of your plan?"

he gave a cold smile. "Yes. Send Mammothmon and Tuskmon. They should be able to weaken those brats even more." he continued walking down the stairs.

"As you wish." the voice faded.

The voice belonged to SkullMeramon, the one in charge of assembling Myotismon's henchmen, and the strongest Digimon under Myotismon's command. Even though he was the strongest on Myotismon's command, there were four other Digimon who followed his command, all ultimate level Digimon, though weaker.

-High above in the skies of the planet infinity-

Once more, the three remaining Digital Guardians gathered. Carlos was in the middle of explaining the new development to the two Digital Guardians. Carlos had changed into nothing but his original garments, or more like a simple rags that only covered his 'privates'. Due to his lack of baths and the helmet that he wore for his armor, his hair was messy and he had a odd smell coming from him.

"A crest of Darkness huh.....I wonder why Arceumon never knew about this....so you say that this person wields the crest of darkness?" Seraphimon asked

"Yeah...." he said sadly. His time for relaxing was short, but it seemed that he lived more during that small time, than he did as the Digital Guardian, but he knew that his sacrifice was for a good cause. "He's a cold, ruthless kid, who thinks that death is the only way for one to atone for their horrible mistakes. Take Apocalymon's minions for an example. They've been taking innocent Digimon's lives and now that kid is tracking them down, in order to destroy them. I agree that those Digimon have done some horrible things but they too have the right to make up for their mistakes....."

"Minions?" Obviously Alphamon was confused. "How did Apocalymon get minions if we can't even......" he stopped in mid-sentence and turned his attention to the darkened vastness of space. All three stared off in the same direction that Alphamon stared at, with the same expressions; scared.

"D-Damiemon...." Alphamon managed to stammer out. "Dad! What do we do?" he began to panic. They all sensed the same amount of darkness that emitted from Damiemon, or his Digital Signature to be precise.

Seraphimon quickly shook off his fear. He had to keep order. "Alphamon, Carlos, I want you to contact Wizardmon and tell him to get a move-" he was stopped in mid sentence by the young blue eyed boy.

"wait something is not right....can't you feel it?" he inquired as his fear slowly left him and was replaced with pity. "It's him....." after he finished several lights came into view. "The wielder of darkness..."

"Are you sure?" Seraphimon asked.

"Yeah.....AncientSphinxmon told me that this was going to be my final test.....so I am going to ask you two, to watch over the Digidestined while I handle this." he said, with a look of determination.

Seraphimon noticed this, he knew that his son was determined to face this alone, determined to be known as a Digital Guardian. Without asking about the test, he agreed. "Fine, Alphamon and I will make sure that the Digidestined get home safely." he nodded.

The five glowing dots began to close in, though a certain red glowing object was bigger than the rest.

Alphamon wasn't as convinced as Seraphimon though. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" he asked.

Carlos nodded. "I need you to trust me. I need you to believe in me; that I can take care of this. AncientSphinxmon said that this was my final test, and this is the beginning of that kid's trails...." they were now in view, a large dragon-based Digimon followed by two humanoid looking Digimon, a smaller one and a odd shaped Digimon.

Alphamon sighed. "Fine....just....take care of yourself, and if you need help....call us." he said gently. Kari really did change him, usually he would have protested until he got what he wanted.

He nodded. "You betcha."

In the time it took him to reply, the figures that were in the distance were now visible. They began to slow down as they approached the three beings. The four 'guest' stared at the Digital Guardians, as Alphamon and Seraphimon turned back to the planet, without saying a word.

"That's Alphamon...." RhodoKnightmon said quietly as he and Dynasmon watched the legendary Royal Knight descend to the planet.

"I know, but who the hell is this?" Roy whispered back, not looking away from the messy white haired boy.

"You....you are the wielder of darkness....aren't you." he asked tentatively

The dark haired teen was surprised. No one had ever mentioned him as the wielder of darkness. He was in a loss for words

"Who are you kid!" Examon snapped as he saw his partner in shock, though he had suddenly realized what he just said.

"Another child?" Suijinmon spoke up this time, snapping Roy out of his state of shock and make him seem confused.

The young Digital Guardian nodded. "I am one of the Digital Guardians we always try to maintain peace in the Digital Universe."

This made the wielder of darkness chuckle. "Sure you are. that is why the Digital Universe is at peace. That is why those four maniacal bastards have been KILLING innocent Digimon. Some Guardian you are pretty girl!" his last comment was said with a cold chuckle.

This time Carlos was in a loss for words. The way that AncientSphinxmon had described the teenage boy that stood before him wasn't completely cold. He had knowledge of what was true and what was unjust but in his own way. "I'm a boy." he clarified. "And I know who you are looking for, and they aren't here. But can I ask you something?"

The dark eyed boy frowned "Look _pretty girl_, I don't have time to waste with you, so move!" he snapped, calling him a girl once more

Carlos ignored his answer and continued. "Do you think that death is the only way for one to atone for his mistakes?" he asked _"maybe I can get him to release all of his anger on me..." _wondered the bearer of compassion

"What do you mean?" Dynasmon piped in.

"Well aren't you looking for these Digimon to make them pay for their crimes by torturing them, and destroying them?" Carlos' interrogation began to really annoy Roy.

"Look here , pretty girl. Those four prats don't deserve to live. If we allow them to live they will continue to harm the Digital Universe!" he snapped

"_Why does he keep calling me a girl?"_ Carlos wondered. "But even they deserve a chance to change." he continued

This made them all laugh. Laugh at the words that came out of the bearer of compassion. "You can't.... be serious?" Examon said between laughs. Carlos remained silence, as he tried to figure out what was so 'funny' about this.

Roy wipe a false tear from his eye. "Look, these so-called Digimon have done this to much to be sorry for what they have done, and if you are to blind to see that, then **I** should be considered the new 'Digital Guardian'."

"You have no right to decided that!" the barer of compassion snapped. "They can atone for their mistakes-"

"With their death." Roy cut across him. "Look pretty girl, if you are done wasting my time; I need to destroy those four, down there, where they are!." the stubborn British boy began to move towards the planet.

"I am sorry that you think that way...." he lowered his head. "I cannot let you pass." he stated as he extended his arms. "Those who think like you do, are not allowed to interfere with us."

This time only Roy laughed, as the others watched the blue eyed boy with wings stand before them. "If **you** think that way, then **I'll** have no choice have no choice but to kill you." he smiled as he said this. "Examon, Dynas, Rhodo, Suijin, you wanna warm up before the main course?" he turned to see his comrades, who nodded in agreement. They were not going to allow someone get in their way, and just when they were so close to reaching their goal....or so the thought.

"_I guess it's time to show AncientSphinxmon how compassionate I can be."_ he sighed as he raised his head to see them slowly closing in on him. "I'll show you, the power of compassion....." he said solemnly extending his wings out long enough to cover his body, emitting a bright glow.

"Now what is he doing?" Suijinmon covered his eyes from the bright light that came from his wings.

"Does it matter? This fool is obviously way in over his head." Examon said, as he too blocked out the light with his wings.

"What I want to know is; why was Alphamon, with this kid?" wondered Rhodo aloud, now looking at the light as it became dim.

"We'll get our answers after we beat the......" the British boy trailed off as he saw the 'pretty girl' in a golden armor only revealing several openings to his actual body. Though they were covered by black spandex. And his hair being held in a loose pony tail by his helmet.

"I'll give you one last chance to reconsider your decision. I don't want to fight you, but if I have to, I will." his gleaming armored began to dim as well. "Everyone needs a chance to atone for their mistakes and-"

"Yeah, I heard ya the first time. And I am not interested in listening to you go on and on about; 'compassion, to the heartless'." he frowned as he spoke. "You are in the way, and soon, you'll be nothing but a lost memory in the wind. Examon, take him down!" with that said, Examon rushed towards the golden armored boy

"Avalon's Gate!" the red exalted dragon pulled back his Ambrosius lance, as he quickly drew closer to the bearer of compassion.

"Very well" he said inaudibly.

Examon was now withing a few inches away from Carlos' chest. By simply raising his hand, the golden armored boy grabbed the lance. Examon's eyes widened. No one had ever managed to stop his attack let alone grab on to his lance to do so.

"_Wow this guy is stronger than I thought....."_ Carlos thought as his hand began to shake due to the upcoming blast that comes after the lance 'hits' it's mark.

"Say goodbye!" Examon's lance was about to fire a devastating attack. Though the younger boy smiled and move the lance away from him and the planet. The last thing that the Digidestined needed was a rain of attacks again.

This time the Exalted Knight's comrades were astonished. Examon was the strongest out of all of them and was being treated like nothing.

"You have so much potential....it's a shame that you misuse it." he announced releasing Examon's lance, allowing the red dragon to back away.

"_A armor.....could it be that this prat is working for her...."_ the British boy wondered as he saw the calm bearer of compassion stare at them with pity. "Rhodo, Dynas you two attack him, Suijin, you provide covering fire." he whispered, to the three Digimon, and began to close in on Examon. "So you say that our way is wrong right?" he asked.

Carlos nodded. "Whats done can't be changed, no matter how horrible are the mistakes. One can only make their future better." he continued

he stifled a laugh. "Then prove it to me. Prove to me, that I am wrong. Prove to me that saving a life is much more important than changing someone who refuses to change!" he rushed at him with Examon behind his back "Show me that compassion can surpass our strength!!" a dark aura began to emit from his body.

"_DigiSoul? But how?"_ he wondered, as RhodoKnightmon surprised him from behind.

"Spiral Masquerade!" he managed to trap Carlos inside his circle of fast movements and attacks.

Rhodo must have taken into account that he was unprotected in several parts and began to strike in those particular spot, and backed off as soon as Examon and Roy got into position to attack.

"Chew on this pretty girl!" the teenager threw a punch to his helmet, only to have it blocked by Carlos' golden gauntlet.

"You really want to go through with this don't you." the white haired boy asked, only to receive a grunt from the the wielder of darkness. He had also blocked Examon's Avalon's gate attack once more with the other hand. "Then show me! Show me your true potential!" he yelled as he pushed, both Examon and Roy, back. "I'm not going to hold back anymore!" he drew out both pink colored blades from his gauntlets. _"How is this my test though?"_ he wondered as he waited for the opposing group to attack.

"I never asked ya to take it easy on us!" he snapped as he regrouped with RhodoKnightmon, Suijinmon and Examon, but Dynasmon was no where to be seeing. The reason was; an ambush. That little diversion gave him enough time to gather up energy for his ultimate attack that surpassed even Examon's Avalon's gate in power.

However, the young bearer of compassion had noticed this long before. He was just acting it out.

"_Thats enough to wipe this kid out."_ he began to let off a white aura. "Breath Of Wyvern!" he let out the dragon looking energy blast towards the golden armored boy.

Carlos turned to the blast that came above him. "So be it." he sighed. "Golden Shine!" he blasted the golden ball upwards towards the energy-based dragon. At contact, Dynasmon's attack vanished instantly, along with the Golden Shine.

"Where'd he go...?" Suijinmon scanned the area, not being able to spot Carlos.

"Here!" Suijinmon turned, only to get hit by a weaker blast from Carlos.

"He's toying with us!" Rhodo stated angrily as he tried to spot the you bearer of compassion. Though he wasn't the fastest in the Resistance Army, he was still considered pretty fast, for those who had not received the special training.

"Coward! Show yourself and fight!" Examon's rough voice made their surroundings vibrate.

"Very well." he said punching the red dragon in the face. _"that seems about right"_ he thought as he held back on his attack.

"_Bloody freaking great! I should be more careful on who I decide to kill..."_ the dark haired boy trailed off, knowing that this one was going to be one of their toughest battles ever. And they had no idea that they were wrong nor what was at stake. Their vengeance had blinded them. And now it was up to Carlos to make them see the truth. The repercussions that a vendetta could have, was going to be taught to them the hard way, their way.

_**-Meanwhile on the planet Infinity 3 hours and 28 minutes before Damiemon and his soldiers awaken-**_

It was rather dark in this certain part of the Digital planet and covered with a light fog, but that did not stop Myotismon's two henchmen

"We can't even get a time out?" The leader of the Digidestined, was exasperated, after nearly being trampled by the Mammothmon.

"well what'd you expect? We are in Myotismon's turf after all." the oldest blonde stated, as he watched his Digimon partner revert to Gabumon, after taking down the Mammothmon single handedly.

Gatomon had finally gotten into the fray, having taken down the Tuskmon. With the help of Wizardmon. "He's right, we should keep moving." she announced. Though a bit quiet, she always seemed to have the tactful mind when it came to combat.

Tai looked at his partner. "What do you say Agumon? Are you up for it?"

Though they were attacked, they had manage to gobble down on some of Joe's emergency food. "I'm in"

"We're all good to go!" Biyomon answered. "Right." she asked the others

Everyone but Gomamon gave a "Yeah!"

He raised his claw. "I'm really tired-" his mouth was covered by Palmon

"He's really tired of waiting...Right?" she gave him a menacing glare as she released his mouth,

Not wanting to find out what the flower-like Digimon hid behind her glare, Gomamon decided to cope with the rest. "Yeah, now let's go get them." he said nervously.

The Digidestined looked at their partners usual behavior slightly surprised, since it was now a typical thing, though not enough to distract them from their current objective. "then it's all settled." Sora spoke up. "the trick is, how we get in without falling into another trap?" she added, again thinking about the dangers of every situation.

Wizardmon however was more anxious about a different situation, or more accurately; Damiemon. Even though they had a couple of hours before their time expired, that did not change the fact that Damiemon would not arrive beforehand.

Though Damiemon and his strongest soldiers were unable to make move due to the X-Virus treatment they were receiving.

"Does it matter?" he spoke up, managing to draw the attention of both the Digimon and Digidestined. "It's all the same, if we get caught or surprised. The danger still remains."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked

"What I mean is; we should do this as quickly as possible. There are no safe ways anymore. If we sneak in, it will take too long and you'll all might miss your only chance to go home. If we rush in; there is a good chance that we might surprise them, but we risk our safety." he stated now focus on the goggle headed boy. "What I'll it be?" he asked.

Now receiving the attention of the group, Tai began to feel a bit overwhelmed, his decision could cost everyone dearly. He glanced at his younger sister. She seemed to have notice that Tai was having a difficult dilemma, having her look at him with concern. Two decisions, both very dangerous, but only one, seemed reasonable at this moment. With the time limit that they were held back with, it seemed that the only option was to go on the offensive.

He turned in the direction of the castle "I say we go." he announced, solemnly. "but we'll need to keep our guard up." he added, as he turned to Agumon and the rest of the Digimon and Digidestined. "Izzy, Gennai did say that the gate was at the very bottom of Myotismon's castle right."

He nodded.

"Ok. So we need to do this fast and with caution. So here is my plan......" everyone gathered around to listen to the bearer of courage's plan. Little did they know, that a loosing battle was going on high above the planet.

-**Atop the planet**-

The weary Digimon and the British boy were exhausted; not being able to penetrated the bearer of companion's armor, nor harm him in any way. Their arrogance got the best of them and now the four Digimon and human companion were having the fight that they thought would determined whether they live or die.

"_Bloody hell....just who is this guy?"_ he wondered as he held his arm, still hurting from the last attack he received from the golden armored boy, though it was not direct.

"Who are you?" Rhodo managed to speak. His armor was burnt and his Pile Bunker Shield was cracked. He couldn't believe that a human could produce a power that even surpassed Examon's

He sighed. "I told you already-"

"Not that....." Dynasmon interjected, as he sluggishly remained airborne. "We want to know who are you. Really." he added, as if he wanted to know if he was human or a digital being. Truth was, he was a mix of both.

He now knew what information they were after, they wanted to know the source of his power. "Just like your friend there-" Carlos pointed towards Roy. "-I wield a crest to. Mine is the crest of compassion." this revelation snapped Roy out of his rage.

"_A crest......."_ Roy gazed at the eight winged boy, ignoring the stares he was receiving from his allies.

"I was entrusted with this by a Digimon called Arceumon...." he continued.

Once more the wielder of darkness was shocked. He knew about Arceumon and how he was defeated. He learned all of this before he escaped.

"I've merged with this crest and received Arceumon's powers and abilities......." this was true, he had reach his peak of power. His armor was the only thing allowing him to use his power, without it, he would be weaken drastically.

Once more, he was taken aback by the information. He had been forced to merge with his crest. If he had an alternative to this, he would have declined, but that wasn't his case. He was already half Digital. Once more, his rage began to lit up

"That is why my power exceeds yours." he finished

The four Digimon knew about Arceumon and the fact that he had been defeated, but never did they suspect that Arceumon would entrust his power to a human. Maybe that is what Arceumon was going for. Deception; no one would ever think that a human would carry his power.

"If that is so...." Roy spoke up. ".....then why am I weaker than you?"

Confusion came upon him. "Because I merged with........wait....you've merged with the crest of darkness?" he had heard that he was the bearer of darkness but AncientSphinxmon never mentioned that the boy he stood against merged with his crest. _"Or did it slip my mind?"_ he wondered as he waited for an answer.

He gave a small cold laugh. "No.....I was forced to merge with it." once more, his DigiSoul, began to emit from his body, though this time it burned violently. "If anyone doesn't deserve to live, it's you!" he bellowed. "Throwing your life away for someone else's problems. No longer being able to live your life, because your own blood stabs you in the BACK! It's because of your bloody GOD, Arceumon, that I'm even in this mess! If he would have accepted the Darkness within him, I would have been living a normal life!" a tear escaped his dark eyes. "I-I'm no longer human.....my only objective now is to destroy all those who misuse or hide their darkness...." he stated, as he glared at the eye-widened, bearer of compassion. "Now.....Allow me to show you MY compassion." he felt his Digivice deteriorate inside his pocket and his chest giving off a cold purplish glow. His heart had been consumed by hatred and evil

The DigiSoul began to surround Examon, as his body slowly recovered from the wounds he had received during battle.

Carlos could only stare, as he tried to process what Roy had just revealed. _"his own blood.....betrayed him......why..."_ he trailed off in his thoughts and stared at Examon. The now darkish colored dragon began to roar, as Roy's DigiSoul began to consume the exalted-knight.

Rhodo, Dynas and Suijin could only watch in awe. None of them had ever seen this side of Roy or Examon.

The golden armored boy was snapped out of his thoughts, thanks to the cold eerie feeling that both Roy and Examon gave off. He stared at both of them eye-widened _"His power.....it's.....wrong.....almost as if is ruined.....could this be the Ruin Mode?"_ he wondered as the dragon's lance was restored.

"kill him." he ordered quietly to his dragon partner.

With a loud roar the large Digimon dashed to Carlos, at high speeds.

"_no this isn't the ruin mode. A Digimon loses control and reason when they reach that mode. So maybe he's just using the power of the crest at his own capacity." _he thought with barely enough time to evade the attack. _"he's fast"_

"behind you." Roy said. Carlos turned to Examon's lance, pointed right to his golden helmet.

"boom." the dragon's voice was cold, as he blasted the golden helmet that protected his face.

No sound was heard from the eight winged boy due to the loud blast would seem like a bright star from the grounds of planet infinity.

The smoke cleared and there was Carlos, with his helmet no longer in place, revealing his face. A small cut was letting out a small proportion of blood. He had only evaded that attack due to Examon's sudden aim, which was off by a little bit.

"_a power increase of this magnitude.....how is possible without reaching the Ruin Mode or Burst Mode?"_ he wondered, now paying close attention to the dragon that loomed over him. _"that would have been the end of me........This is what he meant by my test....."_

little did the Digital Guardian know; Examon and Roy were just merely digging up this new found power.

-in the skies of planet infinity-

"Do you feel that?" Alphamon asked, as he stared off into the Direction where Roy and Examon's power came from

"Yes, but Carlos said he'd handle it, and we must make sure that these kids get home safe." Seraphimon said, staring in the down at the Digidestined and their Digimon who were making their way to Myotismon's castle.

"No....something is wrong" Alphamon sounded worried. The power he felt was not normal. "You can't tell me that this isn't nothing." he said.

Seraphimon sighed. "We must have as much faith in him, as we do to the Digidestined." he said, though he wasn't to fully convinced himself.

"I have faith in him, it's just that.....well I am a part of him, both of us have a bond that link us as one....I should be helping him." Alphamon said, not removing his gaze from the darkened skies.

Once more Seraphimon sighed. "If he calls for help then you'll go. Now please stay focused here." as much as he wanted to trust his 'son', he was just as worried as Alphamon, but being the 'father' of them both, he had to keep a clear mind.

Alphamon said nothing. _"Be careful bro."_ he thought as he turned his attention below the planet.

_**-down below at the planet. 2 hours and 39 minutes before Damiemon and his soldiers awaken.-**_

MetalGreymon and Lillymon came in first, as they searched the top of the castle for any remaining foes, but instead found no one. MetalGreymon turned around and waved his trident arm, signaling Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon, who were waiting in a safe distance, to move forward.

Garudamon carried with her all the Digidestined, Gabumon, Gomamon, Gatomon and Patamon, for they were the ones who couldn't keep up with the flying speed of all the flying Digimon, in their ultimate level.

Patamon however, was to keep his energy ready, since Izzy had stated that he would be the strongest against Myotismon.

As Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon reached the castle, they could already sense that this was a trap. Though Wizardmon assured everyone that this was the only way, regardless if it was a trap or not.

"It's too quiet." Mimi whispered.

"Don't worry." Wizardmon whispered in answer. "the faster we move, the higher the chance, for a surprise attack." he added as he descended to the top of the castle.

Wizardmon's perspective on this plan seemed to be less of a nerve breaker, when he mentioned this back at the jungle, but now, it seemed as if they were rats in a maze, going directly to Myotismon's trap. Now everyone was on top of the castle and began to walk towards what seemed to be a wrecked passage. Gatomon had still remembered several floors, from the time she was imprisoned along with Kari.

A buzzing voice stopped them in their tracks "Well, if it isn't the Digidestined." a voice came from a shadow near one of the castle towers. "I was expecting to see you here." out flew a android like Digimon. Adorned with black stripes on his yellow armor, and it seemed to carry a hive over it's head, also made of metal.

"Izzy we could use some info." Tai said as he stared at the bee-like Digimon glared down at them. MetalGreymon standing in front of him, protectively.

Izzy quickly scanned the analyzer and came upon the information of the Digimon that hovered over them. "That's Cannonbeemon, Android. Digimon, He's the fully evolved stage of Waspmon."

"Ok MetalGreymon let's get this guy out of the way and keep moving." Tai seemed angered, at the presence of Cannonbeemon.

"Right. Giga Blaster!" As soon as his armored chest opened to let out the missiles, the opposing Digimon countered.

"Nitro Stinger!" the blast came from the bee-like Digimon's stinger. In a blink of an eye, MetalGreymon's missiles were destroyed before they were ever even fired, also hurting the cyborg-dinosaur. "It's foolish to stand against me, why don't you just give up, and I'll make sure that you kids feel no pain upon your death." he said in kind-manner.

Tai now stood protectively in front of his sister, as well as Matt. Joe stood strong as well, as did Sora, though Mimi seemed a bit frightened and Izzy did not seem to notice her behind him.

"You're sick!" snapped Sora. Cannonbeemon flinched, as if her words hurt her.

"Aww please, your words hurt me, they really do." The Digimon buzzed with sarcasm. "Fine then, experience pain. Sky Rocket Mugen" the hived that he carried over his head, quickly open revealing blue-like missiles. The missiles exited the hive at a blinding rate.

"Magical Game!" a different magic spell cause the missiles to stop in the air.

"What!?" Cannonbeemon was slightly shocked to see a champion level Digimon stop his attack.

"It would be wise....... for all of you to Digivolve." he said as he struggled to keep the missiles airborne with his magic.

The uninvolved Digimon nodded and faced their partners to give them the ok. Though Gatomon remained alert and ready to fight, with her inability to Digivolve, holding her back.

The light that came out of the Digivices surrounded the Remaining rookie level Digimon** "Gomamon Digivolve too.....Ikkakumon ....Ikkakumon Digivolve too......Zudomon"**

"**Gabumon Digivolve too...........Garurumon....Garurumon Digivolve too......WereGarurumon.."**

"**Patamon Digivolve too...........Angemon"**

The three evolved Digimon emerged from the light, gathering with MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon as a defensive wall to the Digidestined.

But even against these odds Cannonbeemon remained calm.

Wizardmon mustered all his strength out, and redirected the missiles to the sky. Where they exploded harmlessly.

"Impressive." a new voice piped in. "But not good enough." a figure came out of the wrecked passage that led inside Myotismon's castle. The digimon was a ball-like shape with horns and held a chainsaw. He had a unusual smirk on his face as well.

"Giromon what are you doing here?!" The android-like bee digimon snapped.

The machine Digimon did not respond.

A slight vibration was felt in the floor. "Did you feel that?" Mimi asked.

Before anyone could answer, the floor burst open like a volcano; an immense amount heat was given off by this sudden eruption.

"I called him forth." the fiery Digimon also known as SkullMeramon answered Cannonbeemon's question.

"_We don't have time for this."_ Wizardmon thought apprehensively. Seeing as how Myotismon's minions were just stalling he decided to make the first move. "Thunder Ball!"

The three Digimon turned to Wizardmon's attack. They did not seem concerned, nor worried. SkullMeramon lifted his hand and swung it, letting the fiery chains cancel out the attack. "Fool you really think your pitiful attack can cause any damage?" The fiery Digimon said as he retracted his chains around his shoulders.

Wizardmon seemed angered, knowing that he wasn't much help.

Sora noticed this, Wizardmon's anger was really hard to notice, but she somehow saw through him. _"I wonder what's wrong with him? He's never acted so....so reckless"_ she wondered

"WereGarurumon, go." The oldest blonde ordered, snapping Sora out of her thoughts.

"You to Garudamon." she was still bothered by Wizardmon's recent actions of haste.

MetalGreymon was still trying to recover from his own attack, so he had to stick with his trusty trident arm. Making him the defense for close combat.

"Wolf Claw" the humanoid-wolf Digimon focused his attack at SkullMeramon

Garudamon took off into the air to prevent hitting anyone with her attack "Wing Blade!" her attack was aimed at Giromon and Cannonbeemon.

The three Digimon that opposed the Digidestined were not all powerful, but they where chosen by Myotismon for a reason. And the Digidestined were about to find out why they where chosen to guard the castle grounds.

SkullMeramon moved aside and so did Giromon. Giromon now standing up to WereGarurumon and SkullMeramon taking on Garudamon's 'Winged Blade attack.

The strategy was simple. SkullMeramon was able to absorb fire based attacks, and Giromon's chainsaw was able to fend off any ultimate level Digimon's attacks.

Garudamon's Winged blade was absorbed by SkullMeramon, making his fiery body's flames rage violently. Giromon had managed to push off WereGarurumon's attack while causing a small amount of damage to his opponent's claws

"Sky Rocker Mugen" The metallic be fired multiple missiles at the to attacking Digimon.

"WereGarurumon!" Matt called out his Digimon partner's name as he was hit by the missile.

"Garudamon!" Sora saw as Garudamon was hit by the missiles, though she seemed to have taken less damage then WereGarurumon due to her size.

"_I got it"_ While this was going on Izzy was able to figure out how to bypass this small offensive line. "Joe.." he whispered

"What?" he asked still facing the three Digimon who kept on waiting for them to attack.

"I have a plan but I am going to need Zudomon's help if we plan to beat these guys."

this got the attention of both Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon who stood next to their partners.

"Great. What is?" Mimi piped in from behind. She had been standing behind the young prodigy without him knowing.

"Well I've figured out that they have a weakness but have tactfully protected themselves." he began rather quickly. "SkullMeramon must absorb all fire-based attacks so Garudamon is out for now. Giromon's chainsaw is capable of canceling out any physical attacks and Cannonbeemon must be able to absorb electrical attacks, and he is also the source of their attack." he stated.

Once more Garudamon and WereGarurumon went on the offensive, ending up with the same results

"...ok so what do you want us to do?" Joe asked

"Have Zudomon throw his hammer at Cannonbeemon, that should keep him distracted long enough for MegaKabuterimon to attack Giromon and take out their preliminary defenses." Izzy stated.

"Sounds like a plan" Zudomon said as he swung his arm to throw his hammer. "Hammer Boomerang" he threw his hammer as hard as he could. This took most of them by surprise since Zudomon was just standing there, and suddenly going on the offensive, was something unexpected.

"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon launched a blazing fireball from his mouth at the hammer, thinking that his attack would send the hammer of course. He was wrong. The fire ball was incinerated when it came in contact with the hammer.

With no time left to evade the the attack or counter attack, Cannonbeemon was hit. And hard. Though Cannonbeemon was still airborne

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon suddenly went on the offensive as well. Getting the best of the little diversion that Zudomon cause. And like planned MegaKabuterimon caught Giromon off guard, and the electrical blast hit it's mark. Destroying the small Ultimate Level Digimon.

The hammer ricochet back to Zudomon's arms. "My Hammer is made from Chrome Digizoid Metal. The strongest metal in the Digital world. Fire can't do anything to it." Zudomon stated as he held his hammer in a defensive way. Though he was wrong about his hammer being made of the strongest Digizoid metal

SkullMeramon did not take Zudomon's hammer into account, allowing his pride as the general of Myotismon's small army to blind him. "Can you still fight?" he asked Cannonbeemon angrily, still glaring at the Digidestined .

Cannonbeemon did not respond.

"I asked you a question." he said turning around to see the Digimon's armor slowly cracking away.

"Long.... live .......lord Myotismon." were his final words before he body broke out into a thousand pieces. The hammer had taken more effect then even Izzy had predicted. Leaving SkullMeramon alone and with overwhelming odds.

"Izzy." Mimi spoke up "how did you know that was going to work?" she asked

"Well Zudomon is the only one who has a weapon strong enough to bypass all of their attacks and can be used from a distance. So that is the perfect weapon to expose their little barrier of defenses." he answered still holding on to his laptop.

"Nice going Izzy." Tai spoke up "Now, MetalGreymon, take him out." Tai ordered

Without a word being said from the ultimate level dinosaur; he launched himself at SkullMeramon.

"Metal Fireball." once more SkullMeramon attacked. Keeping a distance between his enemy.

Easily MetalGreymon evaded it. "Mega Claw" he launched his trident arm at him. SkullMeramon stepped aside and grabbed it with his fiery chain.

"I got you." he said coldly "Metal Fire-" his attack was canceled, having been hit by Lillymon's flower cannon.

"Now is our chance. Everyone, now!" MetalGreymon yelled now pulling in SkullMeramon, who was trying to pull away from MetalGreymon trident arm.

"Wolf Claw!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Hand of Fate"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Thunder Ball"

Still holding on too the nightmare soldier, MetalGreymon attacked. "Giga Blaster!" the attacks hit their mark. With a loud explosion, there was nothing left, but a giant gap in the floor.

"Let's keep moving." Wizardmon said almost immediately. "We don't have time to waste."

Tai nodded in agreement. "He's right, we only have.....uhh....Izzy?" he looked over at the young prodigy, wanting to know how much time they had left.

"One hour and fifty-four minutes...." he informed solemnly.

"Well let's stop yapping and start moving." announced Matt as he made sure that WereGarurumon was capable of walking.

"Let's go then." Tai began to lead the way though he was going to the hole that were made by the attacks. "Come on MetalGreymon, we'll take a short cut."

"are you sure it's safe?" The armored Digimon asked

"We can't play it safe anymore." he said as he stared at his young sister. "Kari, you'll stay with Sora. MetalGreymon, Wizardmon and MegaKabuterimon will go first. Garudamon, Angemon and Lillymon can follow and keep watch. WereGarurumon and Zudomon will have to climb down. I will ride along with MetalGreymon, Everyone else hitch a ride with Garudamon." he ordered grabbing now climbing on MetalGreymon Trident arm.

"Right." they said in unison.

This wasn't much of a plan, but with their time running short, they had no choice. The dangers that awaited them inside the large castle and pillar were truly going to test their abilities and push them beyond their limits.

They began to move down the wreckage that was done by the attacks that destroyed SkullMeramon. With Wizardmon taking lead; MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon and Lillymon followed. WereGarurumon and Zudomon climbed the debris of rock slowly. The slowly descended to the floors below, now passing by the 4th floor of the castle. The castle consisted of 5 floors, but a chamber led to the floors below; to the pillar. Where the gate to earth was suppose to be.

Their surroundings were all dim, with barely any light. Strange sounds could be heard but where ignored, having less than 2 hours to reached their destination.

They reached a solid floor, the final floor before the castle lead to the pillar. Wails could still be heard but now were louder.

"What do you think is making that sound?" Matt asked as he stood by his brother's side and Sora's.

"I don't know, but it sounds evil..." Sora replied, as she scanned a dark corner.

"You guys." Izzy piped in. "We are going to have to locate the entrance to the floors below. The floors below are a bit unstable so we are going to have to be careful." he informed.

Garudamon was forced to revert to her rookie level. The same thing with MetalGreymon, Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon. Now they only had Lillymon, WereGarurumon, Angemon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon to put up a fight with any unwanted encounters in the last floors.

"The passage through the other floors should be this way...." Izzy began to follow the directions that Gennai had laid for them in the PiBook laptop. Wizardmon and Lillymon followed behind the young genius, just in case the ran into any trouble. While Angemon, WereGarurumon and Gatomon stayed at the back, protecting the Digidestined and the rookie level Digimon, from any ambush that they might come across. They turned and went through various rooms. Without knowing that they were heading straight into a trap.

Through the cold wailing, Mimi spoke up. "What do you think is making that sound?" she began to scan her surroundings once more.

"I don't know, but we can't stop to find out." Matt answered almost immediately, knowing that Mimi would want to help whomever was making such cold and painful wails. "For all we know it can be more of Myotismon's goons"

"Shhhh....." Izzy stopped. Everyone who was talking went quiet. The wailing was getting louder. "We're going straight to the source of whatever is making that cry..." Izzy said. Suddenly footsteps were heard everywhere.

The Digidestined and Digimon turned to see nothing. The footsteps stopped. "Am I just hearing things, or did it sound like if someone was following us?" Joe asked.

"No, we all heard it....." Tai trailed off. Hearing a small laugh.

Angemon began to scan around the large room, but even the light he emitted was dimmed by the dark walls of Myotismon's labyrinth.

"Agumon, let's try a Pepper Breath." Tai said, still trying to find the source of the footsteps.

"Ok....Pepper Breath." he fired his attack straight through the way that they had come from. Nothing was seen.

"fools." a voice came from ahead. The Digidestined turned and the Ultimate level Digimon as well as Wizardmon, who led the way, readied themselves. WereGarurumon and Angemon joined in as well. Leaving the others in the back unprotected. "How dare you trespass on Myotismon's domain." the eerie feminine voice continued.

"Show yourself." Wizardmon demanded. The eerie sounding guard stepped forward, allowing Angemon's light to reach it. The Digimon reassembled a spider. It had orange like hair and a type of skull on it's abdomen.

"That's Dokugumon, a champion level, insectoid Digimon said to carry computer viruses inside it." Izzy informed after a quick scan on his computer.

"That is right, and unlike those three fools, We are considered to be the smartest here."

"We?" Tai asked.

"TAI!" Kari yelled as she was pulled up to the ceiling by a web. A second Dokugumon had been hiding as well

"Kari!" Tai and Gatomon yelled out, as they attempted to catch up to her, only to be stopped by two more Dokugumon.

"Help!" Now Sora yelled as she was grabbed by yet another web trap. The footsteps they heard belonged to the Dokugumon, but who the the cold cries belong to?

"Sora!" Biyomon began to fly in her direction

Wizardmon managed to take aim at the Digimon that held on to Sora "Magical-"

"Poison Thread!" two more Dokugumon wrapped their poisonous web around the rookie, champion and ultimate level Digimon. Immobilizing them and causing some damage to the Champion and rookie level Digimon.

"If you wish to save them, then you'll hand over your crests and Digivices." The female Dokugumon stated. By now the ultimate level Digimon had broken free from the poison thread attack and were ready to attack. "I would watch my attitude if I were you. You might upset my fellow comrades, causing them to hurt your precious friends." she warned them.

Tai began to fill up with rage. Seeing his sister scared, was a painful sight for him, bringing back painful memories of the one time, he nearly lost her. The time she nearly died because of his own selfish actions. Ever since then, he always tried his best to keep his sister happy and safe. Sora his best friend was now in danger as well. His best friend since they were five. And his secret crush; was now in danger as well. Was it because they were to rash?

Wizardmon glared at the Dokugumon that held Sora wondering on what his next move was going to be. _"You're strong enough. Attack them." _came Seraphimon's voice _"have faith in yourself. You can do it"_ Alphamon's voice echo in last. He had no choice, it was because of his knowledge of Damiemon, that forced him to act so rash and put the rest in danger. He calmed his mind and allowed his will to take over. "Golden Shine!" he fired a apple-size energy ball from his hand. The energy ball lit up the entire arena-like room. The ball had moved at great speeds, hitting the Digimon that held Sora prisoner in the head, destroying him. He quickly turned to the Dokugumon that held Kari, but found no trace of him.

"TAI!" Kari's voice came from behind the female Dokugumon that stood before them.

"Your foolish actions will cost you dearly!" the female Dokugumon threatened. "Now I'll do away with you and-" he sentence was cut short as WereGarurumon slashed right through the female Dokugumon. There only remained three Dokugumon. Two that fled deeper into the castle and the one that took Kari.

"We got to follow them quickly!" Wizardmon said.

Tai was a angered at Wizardmon for attacking without having received the order to do so, but if the Dokugumon wanted to hurt his sister, they would have done it immediately. "Right! Agumon, Izzy, let's go." Tai said a bit angrily and ran behind Wizardmon, suddenly only having one objective in his mind; rescuing his sister.

Knowing that someone's life was at stake, Izzy followed quickly as did his partner Tentomon and Kari's partner Gatomon.

"WereGarurumon, follow Tai and make sure that they don't run into any trouble." Matt ordered as he walked up to Sora who was glued to the floor at the moment

"Right" WereGarurumon ran in all four legs to catch up to Tai. Angemon also took off with WereGarurumon, though Matt did not seem to notice.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked Sora.

"I think she sprained her ankle." answered Joe. When Wizardmon attacked, he had accidentally cause Sora to fall with greater force, on ground. It also did not help that she landed on her ankle. She had a slight bump forming on her right ankle now.

"I don't think she'll be able to walk like this." Biyomon said in a sad tone. If she were able to Digivolve into Garudamon, this wouldn't be a problem, but since Izzy had mentioned that the lower floors were unstable, she was forced to sit this one out for now.

"I'm fine." Sora tried to stand up but to no avail

Mimi tried helping Sora up, but the most she was used to carrying was her old bag and hat, that she no longer had. Lillymon could carry her but she was the only defense left for them so she was out of the question. That only left Matt and he knew it, so he decided to take this into his own hands. "Here...." he put her left arm around his shoulders and slowly picking her up.

Sora was slightly taken aback by this. Matt wasn't really the one to do things like this, but the circumstances that they were in weren't normal either. She winced in pain, having been lifted up by the older blonde, a bit to quickly.

"Sorry." the older blonde apologized, as he balanced himself with Sora's weight. He straighted his back and drew her closer to him; holding off most of her weight. Without anything being said Matt began to walk towards the passage that Tai, Izzy and the others took.

"_I wonder if he likes her?" _Mimi wondered as she stood up from the dirty floor. _"Matt? Liking someone? Thats odd."_ she raised a brow at this thought, also she finished dusting her pinkish tunic, off and followed Biyomon, Matt and Sora.

Lillymon noticed her expression. "Whats wrong Mimi?" Lillymon asked, as she followed her partner.

"Come on." Joe said as he passed her, with Gomamon clinging on to his shoulder

She had a grin on her now. "Ohh nothing." she answered, "Come on, we need to catch up." she quicken her pace and caught up to Sora, Matt, Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon.

"_She can be so weird sometimes."_ Lillymon thought, now catching up towards the others.

Much more ahead, was Tai, Gatomon, Wizardmon, Agumon and Angemon, along with TK riding on the angel-Digimon's shoulder. WereGarurumon was told to go fetch the others while Tai, Wizardmon, Agumon and Angemon chased the Dokugumon. The group was on hot pursuit on two of the Dokugumon who would occasionally try and slow them down my attack, but to no avail.

The vast halls came to a set of stairs that led to the straight to the final floor.

"Tai wait up." Izzy managed to stop them all.

"What is?" he asked impatiently. "Well?"

"Uhh yeah.. this stair case is not on the map..." answered Izzy carefully, not wanting to enrage Tai, more than he already was.

"It doesn't matter." Wizardmon spoke up. "We've come this far,and now it's to late to back down." He said firmly.

"Wizardmon's right. We've come to far and now Kari's in danger, and I am going make sure she's ok, even if it takes my life." Gatomon stated determinedly, as she followed Wizardmon.

Tai nodded. "You, Angemon and TK, can stay here and follow up when the others catch up." he said now running ahead of Wizardmon and Gatomon, with Agumon trying to keep up with his partner's speed.

"But....." TK did not get his chance to protest. "She's in trouble......" he said inaudibly.

Down the spiral style stair case Tai, Agumon, Wizardmon and Gatomon ran. Thanks to Wizardmon's new attack, he was able to light up the dark stairway.

"_Hold on Kari. We're coming."_ Gatomon thought. Still circling down the spiral stairway. The one other that she trusted as much as Wizardmon, was now in danger. She didn't know why this always had to happen to her. They've had a rough stay in the Digital World. Was this all she and her human partner would remember in their stay in the Digital World? Only time would tell

They came to stop, as the two Dokugumon blocked their passage. "Poison Thread." both of them attacked. Luckily for the two Dokugumon – they where small enough to fit in the rather small space.

"Golden Shine!" Wizardmon countered, not having the option to evade the attacks in the small space. Plus he had to protect Tai and Agumon. His attack was evaded by Dokugumon as they backed off lower down the stairway.

"Please let us go." one of the Dokugumon spoke up.

This took them all by surprise. Was it a trap? "No!" was Tai's answer.

"Please, we failed Myotismon, and he'll destroy us if we show ourselves to him."

As much as Wizardmon and Gatomon wanted to get rid of them; it didn't feel right.

"Tai!" Came Sora's voice. She was being carried my WereGarurumon while the others followed close behind.

Tai did not reply. He was still glaring at the two Dokugumon. Angered for putting his sister in danger. Then it hit him. "Where is she!?" he asked furiously.

The others were confused about the situation. "What's wrong?" Mimi asked worryingly. hearing Tai's angered voice was not something that anyone would grow a custom to.

Though she was also wondering why Tai was arguing with the foe...

"S-She's with Myotismon." the other Dokugumon answered nervously.

Whether it was a trap or not, Tai, nor Gatomon, were going to allow Myotismon to capture her again. Tai and Gatomon ran towards the Dokugumon.

"Tai! Wait!" Agumon yelled, believing this was a trap.

Tai went to the edge of the stair case. With Gatomon right behind them. "Get outta my way!" he snapped. Both Dokugumon gave him the room to walk down the stairs. Agumon followed after him and Gatomon as well. Not saying a word.

Both Dokugumon climbed on the ceiling and began to walk upward, back to the surface.

"What was that about?" Matt asked as he watched the two Dokugumon leave.

"Let's worry about that later. Tai and the others are going to need us." Izzy piped in. Everyone nodded and began to follow down the stairs once more.

They followed the stairs only a little bit more, before they reached another dim-lighted room. Torches hung on each side off the walls, and were visibly really far apart. Tai was glaring into the shadowy depth of the damp room. As if he knew that Myotismon was watching them through the darkness.

Seeing as how the current power of the Golden Shine wasn't enough, Wizardmon increased the power, giving off more light to the room. And there he was, Myotismon, with Phantomon, several Bakemon and a Minotarumon by his side.

"So we meet again." He said coldly. "Last time you escaped but this time you will not live to see another day."

Tai pay no attention to his threats. "Wheres my Sister!?" bellowed the bearer of courage. Once more his anger got to everyone, they've seen him mad, but never to this level.

By snapping his fingers. Minotarumon reached out a unconscious Kari, still wrapped in the webbings of Dokugumon, but the Digimon that had captured her was nowhere to be seen. "You mean this worthless human?" he smirked as he saw the bearer of courage build up his anger.

Gatomon had the same amount of anger stored up in her small, yet powerful body. She felt anger towards the evil Myotismon, but she mostly felt hatred towards herself. For being such a bad partner, but it wasn't all her fault. Her past is what kept her pondering all the time, though no one was able to tell. At this moment the only thought in her mind was, saving Kari. "You let her go right now!" Gatomon snapped. This seemed like the only thing she could do at the moment since she was unable to match the power of a powerful ultimate level Digimon like Myotismon.

"Or what? You'll bore me to death with your stupidity?"

"No. But we'll be more than happy to destroy you!" Tai said, full of anger. Pulling out his Digivice. "Agumon, Digivolve!"

Without a word from his Digimon partner, the light from the Digivice surrounded Agumon.

In the distance, the other were watching as how Agumon was getting ready to battle "I think you should Digivolve to Biyomon." Sora said, still in the arms of WereGarurumon.

"I think you should all Digivolve." Joe corrected, having Gomamon jump of his shoulder.

"Finally, we'll get into the action." Gomamon said, exasperated of just clinging onto his partner's shoulder.

The light surrounded the non evolved Digimon. As they readied themselves to rescue Kari from Myotismon.

MetalGreymon was ready for action as he stared down at Myotismon and the several minions that stood by the vampire-Digimon's side. "Mega Claw!" he fired his trident arm at Myotismon, not wanting to hurt Tai's younger sister with his Giga Blaster.

Myotismon smirked. "You impudent fool." he grabbed MetalGreymon's Trident arm with his crimson whip. "Do you really think your pitiful attacks are going to save you?" he asked as he held MetalGreymon tightly with his crimson whip.

Tai could only grunt as he saw MetalGreymon pull back his arm, and Myotismon effortlessly hold him back.

"Just as I thought. Now go and handle the others." he ordered the Bakemon and Minotarumon. Phantomon used the end of his scythe to take Kari off of Minotarumon's hands. The young bearer of light still unconscious.

The Bakemon closed in on MetalGreymon, who was rendered helpless at the moment, thanks to Myotismon's Crimson Lighting attack.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon's attack came, wiping out most of the Bakemon that charged towards MetalGreymon.

"Winged Blade!" Garudamon's attack took out the remaining Bakemon.

"Vulcan's Hammer" Zudomon attacked, directing the volt of lighting that was let out by his hammer, towards Myotismon.

"Demon Arm!" Minotarumon stepping, using his mechanical looking device that he held on left hand to absorb Zudomon's volt of energy.

"What!?" Zudomon seemed astounded, seeing as how the humanoid bull finished absorbing Zudomon's attack completely.

"He....He absorbed it." Joe said, gazing at the supposedly champion level Digimon.

Without saying a word, Minotarumon rushed to Zudomon. "Counter Drill!"

Zudomon thought fast and stood his ground. "Vulcan's hammer." he countered using his hammer.

Both Digimon's physical attacks clashed. Causing a rummage throughout the entire pillar that supported the castle. The strength from the two Digimon seemed equal.

A surprised Izzy found something in his Digimon Analyzer. "Minotarumon; Ultimate Level. Though they don't change in appearance, their strength goes up substantially." Informed Izzy.

"Demon Arm!" Once more Minotarumon attacked, as did Zudomon. Both causing another unusual movement on the pillar.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon, seeing as how Minotarumon was being held occupied by Zudomon decided to attack from behind.

Minotarumon saw this. But there was nothing he could do. The attack was nearly going to hit him. Until MetalGreymon's giant body came in between Minotarumon and MegaKabuterimon's attack.

The collision with MegaKabuterimon's Horn Buster and MetalGreymon was much stronger, having caused more rummage to the sky scraping-pillar. "Seems like your useless attacks tend to have an effect from time to time." Taunted Myotismon, after tossing MetalGreymon to block out MegaKabuterimon's attack. "Now allow me to show you what true power is! Grisly Wing" he let out a barrage of bats from his body size cloak.

The attack spread out through out the whole vast room. The opposing ultimate level Digimon knew they had to prevent this. If the bats got around them, then they would be unable to protect their human partners.

"Winged Bladed!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Magical Game!"

"Hand Of Fate!"

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon who was tending Sora for a small moment now decided to join the fray leaving Matt in charge of Sora.

The bats were destroyed, but that did not change the fact that MetalGreymon was injured and unable to get up. Zudomon was still busy with Minotarumon and Gatomon was unable to do much, but watch. Once she was able to take care of herself without the help of anyone. Now she was reduced to a helpless kitten.

"Shadow Scythe" Phantomon's spooky voice came. The Digimon came rushing towards Tai and Gatomon.

"Look out!" his fellow Digidestined yelled out, as the Digimon could only watch idly.

All except one Digimon, were paralyzed by this event "Hand Of Fate!" Angemon's attack caught Phantomon by surprise, hitting him directly in his hollow body. Destroying the Digimon into small fragments of data and once more emitting a light, brighter than that of the Golden Shine' light, that Wizardmon was using.

The room became clearer. Everything was coming into sight. And the steel door that was to lead them to earth was now visible, though strange marking carved in it.

"Vulcan's hammer!" Zudomon slammed his hammer on Minotarumon's chest while he was on the ground. Also destroying him. The Digidestined regrouped with Tai, but Gatomon was no where to be seen.

"Are you ok MetalGreymon?" Tai asked his partner as he forced himself up, using his trident arm.

"Yeah."

Myotismon stared at the large Digimon slowly get up and face him._"I've underestimated these kids, but, they are still no match for me. Not without the bearer of light"_ Myotismon faced back to see that Kari was no longer there where Phantomon had placed her..

"Looking for someone?" Tai asked tauntingly. Myotismon turned to see that Kari was now in her brother's hands, now awake.

He laughed calmly and softly. "I must say that you brats are proving to be quite the nuisance. But in the end, you will all die. Nightmare Claw!" a beastly ghost-like entity was shot out of Myotismon's body. The attack went in all directions. Catching several off guard. Mainly MetalGreymon.

The light that was emitting from both Wizardmon and Angemon canceled out Myotismon's attack, protecting the Digidestined and the three Digimon that were around them. Lillymon, WereGarurumon and Gatomon. Only MetalGreymon turned into a shade of black. As an effect from Myotismon's attack.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon dashed to Myotismon

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon countered though his attacks missed.

"Vulcan's hammer!"

"Winged Blade!"

"Flower cannon"

"Horn Buster!"

"Golden Shine!" no longer needing the Golden Shine to provide light, The stored energy was fired!

"Impudent fools. Do you really think that simple attacks are going to work against me!" he said, throwing WereGarurumon to the side and vanishing all attacks in mid-air with just one hand. All except one. Wizardmon's Golden Shine. The attack began to push him towards the large steel gate, with him struggling to push it aside. _"How can this fool be so powerful after such a short while?"_ he wondered as he crashed whit the steel-looking gate. Causing another rummage through the entire structure.

The others were astounded to the force of Wizardmon's attack.

"How'd you do that?" TK asked. Him being next to him for a while now.

"I....I guess it was just luck." he answered modestly. "We should attack while he's still distracted." Wizardmon implied, knowing that they had no time for questions.

"Uhh....Right. Everyone go." Tai ordered as he turned to see Myotismon dusting off from Wizardmon attack.

"_This attack is different. It feels as if it's tainted with light." _Myotismon thought as he saw the Ultimate and champion level Digimon go after him. Except for Wizardmon and MetalGreymon. "Grisly Wing" he attacked the Digimon that came his way.

A few yards back, was MetalGreymon and the rest of the Digidestined.

"...So can you help him Wizardmon's?" Tai asked, as he placed his hand over MetalGreymon's Trident arm.

"_This requires a lot of energy....but he is needed the most now, and as much as I hate to admit it....I am useless at this moment"_

"Sure...." Wizardmon began to make odd patterns with his hands. And let out a small dim light. The dark shade that surrounded MetalGreymon began to fade away and he began to regain his own color; orange.

He rose to his feet. "Thanks a lot." he then flew toward the others who had already engaged in battle with Myotismon.

"Come on guys we need to......" Tai trailed off, finally noticing that Sora had her arm around Matt. "...What are you doing?"

"Huh? Ohh. Sora messed up her leg, and since you took off and Joe is already carrying his bag, I decided to help." Matt said casually.

"_Guess I was wrong....he's just being helpful....."_ Mimi thought

"Oh....sorry. Well let's keep moving. We don't have much time." Tai stated, as he looked at Izzy for a the precise time, that they had left.

"We've got.....58 minutes left." Izzy informed.

Though uncomfortable with Matt, for holding on to Sora so close. They needed to hurry. Tai began to walk in the Direction of the battle. "Yeah we -whoa" Tai tripped and fell slid on his knee. "What the?" he looked back to see what he had tripped on.

A small shiny-light blue device was on the rough floor. "A Digivice..." Tai picked up the small device.

Myotismon saw this while he was fending off the Ultimate level Digimon. "You meddlesome brats! Give me that or I'll take it from you!" he snapped, tossing Lillymon to a wall.

"Guess that means it's Kari's." Joe piped.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon attacked Myotismon from behind.

"You're going to pay for that!" Myotismon said as he regain composure from the attack.

"Mega Claw!"

"Great we got her Digivice, now all we need is the crest and take Myotismon down." Tai said casually, handing his sister her Digivice.

"Horn Buster!" The battle continued.

"It's not like we haven't been trying to defeat Myotismon." Matt said, seemingly upset, for Tai's sudden change of attitude towards this situation. If it weren't for his sister getting kidnapped by the Dokugumon, they would have still been wondering the castle grounds. "We have to come up with a Plan."

"Lighting Paw!"

"Our Digimon are trying their best, and this creep is still stronger than all of us combined." Matt continued. If Sora was able to walk, she'd back a way by now, knowing that this might turn into another fight, like it did not to long ago while they where searching for the crest of friendship.

"If we keep thinking that way then we won't win, Matt." Tai's tone went from casual to serious. "Look, I know that we have to give it our all, but unlike you, I don't try to stress everyone out with this tough guy attitude." The oldest blonde was silenced.

"Flower Cannon!"

Sora, Mimi or Joe would have normally stopped this, but given the current situation; it was nearly impossible. "Come on, let's go. They need us." Once more, Tai's tone returned to his casual. The others followed, except for Matt and Sora.

"Winged Blade!"

"Whats wrong?" Sora inquired.

No response came from him. He continued to walk.

"Matt?" She inquired tentatively, hoping that the bearer of friendship wouldn't snap at her.

A small smile crept up in his face. "I'm fine." he replied as he began to follow the others. "At least I know Tai won't get us killed."

"_These two have a weird way of understanding each other...."_ She smiled. At least they weren't mad with each other.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon fired his attack, only to have it get disintegrate into bits of data.

"Do you now see that your attempts to stop me are futile." He continued saying this since they'd begun attacking him

"We won't lose to you." WereGarurumon picked himself up from the floor. "And We'll show you why!" The humanoid wolf lunged himself at Myotismon once more.

"Very well, we shall do this once more. Crimson lighting!" he swung his blood-red whip at him.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon fired his blast directly at Myotismon, forcing him to defend himself from the blast.

"Wolf Claw!" His sharp claws tore through Myotismon's cape, grazing him a bit. WereGarurumon landed face down on the floor, with both his claws over his chest.

"You seem to be getting sloppy there fool." Myotismon taunted as he removed his cape completely. " You merely scratched me and that will cost you dearly."

The Digidestined stared as the the white furred wolf slowly stand up. "Are you ok?" Matt inquired, concerned over his partners well-being, after fighting for a while now. His partner did not answer.

A smile formed on the Wolf-like Digimon. "Actually I got what I needed."

"What?" Myotismon stared down at the Ultimate Level Digimon, suddenly realizing what WereGarurumon was trying to say. He looked over and saw that, the pocket where he kept the crest of light was torn.

WereGarurumon held up to crest of Light, "Looking for this?" he asked, before throwing it to Kari

Myotismon faced away from his torn garments and faced WereGarurumon, with a evil smile. "I've been more than generous with you fools, but now this. I'll have your heads for your insolence. Nightmare Claw!" his ghostly-like attack sent all, but MetalGreymon, slamming into the stone walls.

MetalGreymon had jabbed his claw into the stone floor, in order to prevent Myotismon's attack to send him flying. Despite his heavy weight; he wasn't able to stand Myotismon's attacks. In doing this he protected all the Digidestined.

"Tai, I don't know how long I keep this form." MetalGreymon yelled out, as Myotismon's attack continued to push them back.

"Don't give in MetalGreymon." Tai tried to motivate his partner, but now his claw was beginning to loosen up from the floor. If MetalGreymon was to lose his grip from the floor. The Digidestined would feel the full force of Myotismon's.

A few feet away was Wizardmon _"Seraphimon, are.... you sure...... that these kids can defeat him?"_ he asked through telepathy, as he was still being pressed against the wall by Myotismon's Nightmare Claw.

But no response came from the Digital Guardian. Had the Digital Guardians abandoned them? _"No"_ Wizardmon refused to believe such treason from the ones who saved his life twice and helped him care for the Digidestined.

What was he suppose to do? He was rendered useless at the moment, having used up most of his power to restore MetalGreymon's health. He had never felt so useless.

The rest of the Ultimate Level Digimon were struggling to keep their Ultimate Level form. All of them trying to push back Myotismon's Nightmare Claw, but to no avail.

The Digidestined could only stand idly by, as they watched their Digimon partners struggle to try and protect them.

Tai held both Kari and TK to him, protecting them from the small rubble of rocks that came from the ceiling or the floor. _"Come on MetalGreymon, you can do it. I know you can."_ Even as things stood now, Tai hadn't lost hope. He still knew that they could win.

TK held on to Tai's waist tightly, afraid of what was coming. Even though he was the bearer of Hope; his fear was getting the best of him. This was his issue that hasn't allowed him from bonding with his crest. His bravery was merely masking his fear; the fear he felt when fighting a new foe. Ever since he got his crest he had tried to be brave, and since Kari came back, he was forced to hide his fear even more. Mainly because he wanted to prove something to himself and the others. He wanted to show everyone that he wasn't a little kid anymore. What was occurring right now was much worst than when the Mutilators attacked. The roles were much different now. He was watching as his partner and every single Digimon ally was being beaten.

The same fear had struck Kari. But she also felt a pang of guilt. They had to confront Myotismon in order to get her crest, but was it worth it? Was there a possibility that they could get by, without having to fight this evil Digimon? Now reunited with her crest and Digivice, she felt no different than she did when she was without it. Was that what they have risked their lives for?

Izzy hadn't taken his eyes off his laptop, trying to comprehend why the six ultimate level Digimon and three champion level weren't enough to bring down this evil juggernaut. _"Angemon is suppose to have the advantage in this battle.....but why is Myotismon immune to Angemon's attacks?"_ wondered the young genius, as he stared at the timer that was on the bottom of his screen. _"32 minutes....not good."_ the time and the way Myotismon was overtaking their partner Digimon was not something Izzy had not taken into account.

Mimi could only stare in horror as her partner was smashed against the stone walls. _"I could have done more...." _she thought as she noticed that MetalGreymon's claw was loosening even more. Watching MetalGreymon struggle like so, kept her going, but not without feeling, that she could've done more.

In front of the you girl of sincerity was Joe. He knew that in times like there was no room for fear. But that was exactly what Joe was experiencing at the moment. But as the oldest one in the group and most careful, he had to make sure that everyone was ok. As much as it pained him to see Zudomon in agony against a wall, he had to be strong. _"They're counting on me"_

Sora wasn't scared. Fear hadn't struck her yet. She felt angered, thinking that she was a burden, now that she was injured. Angered because she couldn't help Garudamon, because she couldn't help anyone. And she felt hate towards Myotismon. Since the first time they encountered him, she developed hate toward the vampire Digimon. The way he made her feel about her Crest and herself was something she would never forgive Myotismon. Luckily her friends were there for her, just like they were there for here at the moment. Mainly Matt.

Even though it wasn't noticeable, Matt was afraid. Afraid of the darkness that was surrounding them. The young bearer of friendship was always keeping his feeling bottled up. But from time to time, Tai would help him out through some his problems and feelings. His best friend, who was the bearer of Courage, was indeed a role model. Enough to give Matt the courage to face deepest fears and challenges. But somehow he knew that did not apply to all of his friends. Glancing at Sora he knew this was true. Her expression that defined hate. "We'll beat him." Matt said rather loudly, through the roars of battle. "We will."

Sora could only stare at Matt with surprise. Usually Tai would say something like that, even when everything was not in their favor. Hearing this she became a bit more at ease. Now fully concerned over her Digimon partner.

"Now' feel my full power..." With a final waving of his cape, he completely loosened MetalGreymon's trident claw. Sending him tumbling to the wall with the others. The Digidestined however were not even fazed by this attack.

"..Wha?" Tai lifted his head to see Myotismon slowly walking towards them. Myotismon's attack now circling around the Digidestined.

Myotismon began to close in on them with at evil smile on his face. With the Digimon out of the way, Myotismon was able to do as he pleased with the you Digidestined.

"Kari, TK, get behind me." Tai ordered as he tried to release the youngest Digidestined from his waist. But they wouldn't budge. "Come on you two." he said, still staring at Myotismon, slowly getting closer. The two youngsters said something that sounded like a mutter due because they were practically on Tai's shirt.

"Tai.." Mimi began. "What are you going to do?" she feared the answer that the bearer of courage was going to give her.

"Nothing, I just want these two out of danger before he gets here." Tai stated. As TK and Kari released Tai's shirt.

"It amazes me that you still think you are safe." Myotismon spoke up as he stopped in mid-way. "Your pathetic Digimon have not been a match for my power, and even though I've pushed them aside like the worthless Digimon they are, you still think there is a safe haven for you. Stop deluding yourselves."

"You think you're unbeatable don't you" Tai started, as if taunting the maniacal Digimon "But we'll beat you. Just you watch."

"Humans. Such worthless dreamers. But I shall end your dreams and show you the truth, which is your failure. Crimson Lightning!" his attack was being lead to Tai, who couldn't do much at them moment. If he moved, the others would suffer, that was something that he couldn't allow. He stood there solemnly.

The attack hit, but not it's target.

Angemon disintegrate Myotismon's Crimson lighting attack with his holy rod. And face the evil vampire Digimon. "You are wrong. We will stop you. Your injustice is not without punishment."

Myotismon gave a small chuckle. "And that is why you are going to be taken down first."

"Lightning Paw!" no longer being able to handle Myotismon Gatomon broke free from the Nightmare Claw, though in a small shade of Grey. Meaning that his attack had take effect on the white feline. "Y-You won't....win...not without going... through me too!" Gatomon seemed weary. Been able to get out of a attack that not even the ultimate level Digimon could.

"I'd be more than happy to. Grisly Wing!" he fired his bat like attack.

"Angle Rod!" Angemon spun his holy rod, creating a barrier, holding back the bats that Myotismon unleashed on them.

"Angemon!" the Digidestined concernedly yelled in unison, as the Angel Digimon was being pushed back, slightly.

"I must admit, you have been the most troublesome, Angemon." Myotismon snickered. "But even you can't save them." he sent out more of his Alpha-Bats to Angemon.

As hard as he tried, he was no match for him. His Holy Rod was tossed to the ground, and the barrier broke, deleting a few bats along with it. The bat-like attack hit and Angemon was brought down to the floor with Gatomon as the only defense.

"You'll pay for that. Lighting Paw" she attacked the Vampire Digimon that loomed over the Digidestined. Only to be tossed effortlessly to the ground.

A few feet away, the Ultimate Level Digimon and Wizardmon were witnessing this, unable to move at the moment. But the most affected by this site was Wizardmon, her long and trusted best friend. He watched as Gatomon was being tossed back and forth, like a rag doll. All he could do was watch idly. _"Seraphimon! Please we need you!" _He yelled out mentally, still not receiving a response from the Digital Guardians.

"Crimson Lightning!" Wizardmon heard Myotismon yell out as he saw Gatomon take a multiple harsh hits to her small body. He also saw Kari, aiding her.

Myotismon gave a small laugh. "You, know, if all of you would have handed me your crests and Digivices before, none of this would have happened. But now I can't forgive your insolence.." A grin formed in his face. "Grisly Wing!" more Bats seemed to have been released this time, heading at high speeds to The Digidestined, but worst of all, Kari was on the front lines along with Gatomon.

The attacked closed in on the Digidestined, and their Digimon tried their best to move, but all were low on energy, even MetalGreymon. All of them were rendered useless at the moment

Except for Wizardmon. He knew what needed to be done. And for him time slowed down, as he made the last seconds of his life count

"_It's up to me to save them."_ he quickly focused his energy, creating a ball of energy. It was the Golden Shine. Though the light that emitted from the Golden Shine was weak, it was strong enough to cancel out Myotismon's Nightmare Claw effect on him alone. The others unable to help in anyway. _"Gatomon. I promised that I'd always protect you no matter what." _He recalled his little promise that he made to her. The promise that gave him a something to live for.

The Digidestined watched idly by as the attack grew closer. Tai however was trying to make it to his sister in time.

"KARI!" he yelled. For the attack was only inches away from her.

A bright wall of light came between the attack.

Wizardmon had stepped in, creating a barrier around the chosen children. Another shock wave was sent through the entire structure that they stood on, but this time, it was much harder.

"Wizardmon!" the astonished Digidestined stared in awe as Myotismon's attack was vanished.

"What!?" Myotismon was astounded as well. A champion level Digimon had stopped his most powerful Grisly Wing Attack.

However, this came at a price. Wizardmon fell to the floor faced down.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon rushed to his aid, as did Kari and the rest of the Digidestined.

Kari and Gatomon gently flipped him over. "Wizardmon, are you alright?" a distressed Gatomon asked.

The Green eyed Wizard ignored her. "Is.....Every..One...alright?" he asked weakly.

Kari nodded, as the others stared from behind. "I'm glad." he chuckled weakly . "Gatomon...Kari....Everyone....I-I'm Sorry......I...can't stay...much longer...." he shut his eyes tightly, as he tried to endure the pain long enough to say what he needed to.

"No....Wizardmon you're going to be alright." The young bearer of Light began to let out tears of sorrow.

"She's right you can't leave me. You....You're my closest friend, I don't know what I'd do without you?" Gatomon was in tears now. "Wizardmon....you-"

He lifted his finger, placing it gently on her lips. "Gatomon...I....Have no regrets." he said gently "Before I met you....I was...a nobody.....My life had no meaning.....you changed that.....all of you did.....please.....live on....for me...." he gave a faint smile before closing his eyes, and completely disintegrating into oblivion.

He was no longer going to be reconfigured, he had use his Life-Force, his very Digital Making to create the barrier, using the power of the Golden Shine. He had not done this as a leader of the Resistance army, but as the closed friend that he was to Gatomon, Kari and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners.

A small rice-size orb fell to the ground, where Wizardmon once was.

"NO!" Kari cried in agony, at the top of her lungs, as the crest that she was given began to glow. The crest of Light has bonded.

The bright light surrounded the white feline.

"**Gatomon Digivolve too......Angewomon!**" A holy light was let loose from her body, finally freeing all those who were caught in Myotismon's Nightmare Claw. Also lighting the room completely

Myotismon had being standing there as he tried to comprehend how Wizardmon was able to block out his attack. Now he had to face another Digimon. A arch angel Digimon, none the less. A type to be stronger than him, being a virus type and all.

The Digidestined could only stare in awe at the second angle of the group. "Gatomon....is an angle..." the young bearer of light said, as she to stared at her Digimon partner in awe.

"Myotismon." she started firmly. "You've disrupted the peace that once existed in the Digital world. What do you have to say about this?" she inquired, in serious manner, as she stared down at the Vampire Digimon.

Was he being judge? He gave a short laugh at the thought of him, being judged. "This world and the next are mine to do as I please. The weak shall perish and those who refuse to obey me, shall die as well. It is my destiny, to rule both this world and earth. And no angles fools are going to stop me" he stated simply.

Angemon stood up weakly. "You' won't succeed.... You've taken away a precious life...... someone all of us cared about....and you have no regrets....which is why you must be stopped..." he said while breathing profusely, after using most of energy protecting the Digidestined.

He gave a small chuckle "We'll see about that. Nightmare-"

"Heaven's Charge!" Angewomon let out a odd light stopping the maniacal Digimon on his tracks. A ring of energy hovered over her head as she readied herself to attack.

The weaken Digimon from afar began to get up. "My....my power...it's growing." MetalGreymon stated. All of the Ultimate Level Digimon were now on their feet, all fully recovered. Even Angemon was at full strength.

"Everyone!" Angemon spoke up. "Give your power to Angewomon."

"Right."

It was Myotismon's turn to stand by and watch idly by, as the Digidestined prepared the finishing attack. _"I've underestimated these brats...."_

"Giga Blaster!"

"_I can't go out like this, I just can't!"_

"Wolf Claw!"

"_I was so close. If only I would have destroyed those two, I would have won."_

"Horn Buster!"

"_I should have just stayed with their plan....."_

"Winged Blade!"

"_....I could have destroyed those fools and leave Apocalymon to rot in this world's core."_

"Flower Cannon!"

"_I have to break free! I.....what's that..."_ he managed to see the small dim object that was left behind.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"_It feels as if it's filled with raw power...."_ he squirmed around trying to break free from Angewomon's bind.

"Hand of Fate!"

Tried as he might, he was still no match for the holy light that binded him.

He looked up at Angewomon, as she charged the finishing attack. "Celestial Arrow!" she released the arrow at full speeds.

"_I am not ready to die....that's something you'll figure out."_ with that final thought going through his head, the arrow pierced through his chest. "Grraaaahhhh!" he yelled as the arrow's light began to consume him.

The Digidestined and their Digimon watched as Myotismon was slowly disintegrating. Relief washing over them, knowing that the worst was over......for now.

Nothing was left of the evil Digimon, nothing but his crimson mask. (A/N: what is that really? Kinda weird for a mask.)

"Wizardmon...." Angewomon said inaudibly as she hovered over the room.

Tai noticed that his sister was still crying, and being the big brother he was, he walked over to her in order to comfort her. "Kari-" a violent rummage through the entire pillar forced them to take a knee. At least those who were able to do so.....leading Matt to a awkward position with the bearer of Love. With her chest leaning on his back, both hands around his neck...while Matt could only blush in embarrassment.

"Tai, we don't have much time, we have to get moving!" Izzy stated as he saw the timer. "We have 12 minutes to go."

"Alright everyone, let's do this." Tai said, standing tall, through the shaking structure that they stood on. They stared at the tall steel looking gate. Without having Myotismon attacking them anymore, they finally got a good look at the gate. "...W...What that?" Tai inquired

Izzy was immediately intrigued, as he stared at a carving of demonic-looking knight; next to it a dragon of some sort. Other than the carvings, the gate was scripted with the Digital Language. "Some of those patterns look familiar, maybe I can-" another more violent quake was felt, sending those who weren't already on their feet to the floor. "Or not."

"Come on we don't have time for this!" Joe was beginning to show his frightful self once more.

"Alright!"

"Courage!"

"Friendship!"

"Love!"

"Knowledge!"

"Sincerity!"

"Reliability!"

"Hope!"

"Light!"

They all yelled in Unison. As did Their Digimon partners. The gate slowly began to open, emitting a bright light to the room, brighter than Angemon and Angewomon's together. A large void was before the Digidestined, their ticket home.

"Come on everyone. Let's go!" Tai said loudly as the floor they stood on began to calm down, from the tremors.

"Right" they said in Unison.

And so they ran into the void. Taking a not so pleasant trip back home. But as they made that journey back home, or at least to earth, they were unaware that a shadowy ghost still lived. Myotismon...and even though he was missing his body, that wasn't anything raw power from a Digital Guardian, could fix. The ghostly like figure took in the small orb and silently made it's way through the portal, but not before holding on to it's only possession left, his mask

And even after the Digidestined and Myotismon went through the void, it still remained

* * *

What happened with the Digital Guardians? Why didn't they aid Wizardmon in their time of need. Why did the portal remain open allowing Myotismon to go through. What is to become of the Digital guardians, now that their time was over. How much more power did Damiemon and his soldiers acquire from the X-Virus. What type of Virus did this woman use to confuse even Arceumon's ever watchful spirit? All the answers will be revealed in the next Digimon, Digital Revolutions......talk about mellow dramatic.....

Well thats it for this chapter. I was thinking of going on a bit more, but I decided on; Nah. It'll make the next chapter much better. By the way, note that I am going to be drawing the new outfits for the Digidestined, and a little secret about the garments will be revealed later on. Like I said, I am going to try and update more frequently, so stay tuned.

Thanks a lot Ash.


	11. Attributes as Roots The Mega Level

_Digital Revolutions_

_Chapter 11  
_

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Nor anything I mention in this chapter or the entire story.

A/N: Damn! That last chapter was the longest one yet. And it wasn't a lot of fun. Mainly cause this cheap ass program can't seem to overwrite previous information without me triple checking, so please, excuse any parts that didn't make sense in the previous chapter. I didn't realize this until now. But hey. This chapter is much less writing so you can relax.

* * *

_Attributes as Roots. The Ultimate Digimon Level; Mega._

-1 hour before Damiemon and the soldiers awaken-

The peculiar mist of darkness that surrounded Myotismon's castle was lifted by the clash of attacks between the current leader of the Digital Guardians and the wielder of Darkness and his powerful Dragon Digimon, Examon.

The two, other Digital Guardians, Seraphimon and Alphamon, worried about the Digidestined and their Digimon as well as the well-being of Carlos. Both in great danger at the moment. On one side were the Digidestined, fighting their way through Myotismon's castle labyrinth, in order to go home as a final test. And on the other side was Seraphimon's foster son; Carlos, facing off with the wielder of darkness. A teenage British boy bent on revenge on the Digimon that have destroyed many lives.

The battle raged on at the off skirts of the planet infinity. The powers of darkness going up against the powers of Arceumon; the once Overseer of the Digital Universe.

"Golden Shine!" with all his might, Examon disintegrated Carlos' attack and countered.

"Pendragon's Glory!" a laser like attack was shot off from the dragon's lance. With the attack aiming directly at the area where Myotismon's castle was. The young Digital Guardian was forced to block off the attack.

"_How is this guy getting much stronger?"_ He wondered as he forced the upward, away from the planet.

"Over here, pretty girl." said Roy, just before delivering a right hook to the bare face of the golden armored boy. He floated, not moving an inch and with his eyes closed

"He's out cold." Suijinmon stated, not bothering to join in the fight, nor did RhodoKnightmon or Dynasmon.

"Good this means we can go by with ease." Dynasmon added. Looking at both his comrades.

"I don't know Dynasmon..." RhodoKnightmon seemed worried as he spoke.

"What is it?" Dynasmon asked, rather worried. All RhodoKnightmon had to do was point at what was worrying him; Roy and Examon. Both breathing heavily.

"What seems to be the problem you two?" Asked Dynasmon. Flying towards his allies.

"Nothing." they both answered. "W....we hafta....continue....but first....." both were still talking simultaneously. "We must give our good-byes." Examon now held his lance out and pointed it directly at the young Digital Guardian.

"Pendragon's Glory!" with great force, the attack left his lance.

"Digitalize Of Souls!" came Alphamon's attack from below. His attack managed to block out Examon's Pendragon Glory attack just in time. Alphamon quickly went to Carlos' side, in hopes that he wasn't really hurt.

The force of Roy's punch was enough to momentarily send the young boy in a black oblivion, but not enough to put him out of commission. "I'm o-ok" the young Digital Guardian answered as he shook his head.

Roy grunted as he saw that the white haired boy was not done yet.

"Alpha, what are you doing here?" Carlos questioned, this wasn't according to plan. He knew that Alphamon needed to be watching over the Digidestined, just in case things didn't go as _planned_.

"I came here to help you. Since you seemed to have been having some problems."

"thanks but I think I can handle this alone." replied Carlos, as if annoyed.

"What!? You got your butt handed to you and-"

"-And I think you need all the help you can get there, pretty girl." Interjected the wielder of Darkness and his Digimon partner. "Because I am still warming up." both stated simultaneously.

Carlos growled, he too, was holding back for the sake of saving this guy, but now it seemed as if was wasting time, as if he could be doing something more important like watching over the Digidestined. "Well enough games then!" he spoke up, aggravatingly "We'll settle this right here and now. No more holding back. It's time to get serious!" his eight wings expanded to a larger size and surrounded his body. Once more, a light emitted from the young wielder of compassion.

The brightness of the light did not seem to bother both Examon and Roy, they just stared at it, dully.

The light dimmed, and the wings parted, revealing his crystal armor, adorned with darker blue patterns on his armor and a replica of his crest on the chest orb armory. A simple cloth let loose from his waist armory. And his helmet only revealing his Light-blue eyes, his wings shining vividly and his messy hair dropping down to his waist.

Both the giant dragon and the DigiSoul covered boy chuckled. "I feel your power." they dully stated simultaneously. "And it exceeds ours by far....." they both seemed more calm as they continued. "But power isn't everything."

Both Alphamon and Carlos were confused at this statement. "What do you mean?" Alphamon asked.

"How does the word 'Holy' apply to you?" a question which seemed out of topic left the two dumbstruck.

Both weren't sure on how to respond.

The silence was answer enough for him, they didn't know what he knew. "You have raw power; and much of it. But the term 'Holy'...... doesn't even apply to your power. Meaning that you can't defeat me ."

Baffled- both were not sure whether the wielder of darkness was trying to play a simple bluff on them, or if he knew something that they didn't . The crystallized armored boy grunted. "What are you trying to say?!"

RhodoKnightmon, Dynasmon and Suijinmon stared at the duo of darkness, just as confused as the two Digital Guardians. "Isn't it easy to figure out eh?" He inquired as he stared down at the planet.

After a few seconds of silence and staring off at the planet he began to raise his head slowly "I.... am.... Darkness Personified! A Element considered to be evil given form!" his yell was followed by a dark wave that emitted from his DigiSoul. A wave pushed both Alphamon and Carlos a great distance and the wave continued to the planet infinity. "And you are just raw. No real attribute is behind your power!"

Both Digital Guardians were focused on the planet, and saw a small cloud of dust, forming around a small area of the planet. _"Myotismon's castle. No."_ both Digital Guardians turned to the wielders of Darkness. "Alpha, leave them to me. Go and help dad open the portal."

Alphamon scoffed at the young Digital Guardian's order "Don't be stupid! This guy is really dangerous, and dad agrees with me. We need to deal with this together." Stated the leader of The Royal Knights, as he readied himself for battle.

"_But......this is my test and my test alone.......but then again......Alphamon is a part of me."_ a smile was covered by the you Digital Guardian's armor. "Ok. Let's do this, together....... Kyuukyoku Senjin OuRyuuken!" The young Carlos extended his hand in front of him and summoned forth one of the strongest Weapons in his arsenal, a replica of Alphamon's most powerful Weapon. The Weapon known as Kyuukyoku Senjin OuRyuuken.

"Arghh!" Alphamon's arms began to give off a green aura. "I'm ready!"

Roy and Examon smirked "We're going to enjoy this!" both were still talking in unison. "Avalon's Gate!"

Both sides charged at each other. At a fast rate. Both heading for a cataclysmic impact when suddenly...

"Taikyoku!"a giant glow came between the two sides, just in time to stop them.

"What the-bloody-hell?" Both Examon and Roy back off and stared above them.

"What?" both Alphamon and Carlos said as well. Now everyone stared at the source of glow that separated them. The one that had interjected in the fight was the God-Beast Digimon. The golden scaled dragon, the so-called God-Beast, Fanglongmon.

"Fanglongmon!?" both guardians said in Unison. The large beast came flying towards them, like a slithering snake, closing on it's pray.

The golden scaled Dragon descended to their altitude, staring at both sides, with his eight eyes. "You...." he started. His two-toned voice had a eerie, yet soothing tone. "...The one with Arceumon's essence....." he fully turned to Carlos and Alphamon who was by his side. "Understand that you are going to fail against Damiemon. Even with the Digidestined at your side. Your fruitless resistance will only lead you to your own demise as well as the fall of the human race"

Both Digital Guardians weren't fazed by his statement, they had knowledge that he was sided with Damiemon. And he had already mentioned this to them when he turned traitor.

However the bearer of darkness was confused _"What in hell is that lizard talking about? Digidestined? Does he mean the girl with the crest of faith?"_ he glared at the dragon

Fanglongmon could tell that the Digital Guardians weren't going to take his words into account. He turned to Roy and Examon. "....You however......You are going to be a bothersome pest in the future.....but I cannot allow that....the powers of Darkness that you command may surpass even my own of light....and I've made a decision....consider yourself.....gone." he slowly began to close in on Roy and Examon.

Roy smirked "Your power is just as raw as his." he pointed at the Digital guardian. "all power and no attribute to back....it......up....." he trailed off, his eyes slowly widening as the golden scaled dragon began to close in on him, a white sparkling aura began to emit from his body..

"My full 'attribute', as you like to call it; is light. I summon forth the powers of light that the _wielder_ of light doesn't use." his statement seemed to have completely drain the wielder of darkness from his confidence; him starting to slowly back off along with Examon.

The fact that Kari, the bearer of Light, had not yet used her crest, gave Fanglongmon a ultimate supply of power. A dragon powered by the unused light of the Digital Universe was opposing the wielder of Darkness.

"Back off!" his fellow Digimon comrades came across Fanglongmon. "you want him, you gotta get through us." Dynasmon stated.

He gazed at them dully "fools." in a blink of an eye, Fanglongmon passed through the three Digimon, who remained immobilized. "Interlopers. Do not cross me again, I won't be so forgiving next time" As soon as he finished with his sentence, the three Digimon collapsed in mid air.

"Dynas, Rhodo, Suijin...." both Examon and Roy yelled out, worryingly. The three Digimon struggled to move but to no avail. "You...you bastard!" His Dark DigiSoul Began to burn violently. "You'll pay for that." with his anger getting the best of them, they lunged themselves at the golden Dragon.

"Fool....." Using the power of his Digi-Cores he emitted multiple beams of light.

Several of the beams headed straight to the Digital Guardians "Watch out!" both had barely dodged the beams. Watching helplessly as Fanglongmon's attacks headed straight to the planet.

Multiple points of the continent of server were Struck. Luckily Fanglongmon's attack missed Myotismon's castle by several miles.

"Alpha, let's help, them." Stated the young armored boy as he turned to the battling Dragons and mislead teen.

Though a bit unsure about this, he decided to go along. _"He is the Wielder of Darkness after all.......Light's counterpart....."_

Without waiting for Alphamon's response, the young Digital Guardian charged into battle, with his blade still in hand.

"_Darkness is not on our side....why should we help the wielder of the crest of darkness?....it doesn't make sense."_Alphamon snapped out of his thoughts and attacked "Digitalize Of Souls!"

Fanglongmon turned away from the red dragon who was trying to stab him with his Ambrosius Lance.

"Taikyoku!" he countered using the same attack he used to stop them from fighting. Both sides were stopped completely by the attack.

He slithered to Alphamon slowly and watched him struggle to break free from this attack, to no avail whatsoever. "Before I destroy you all.....answer me this......do you think that Humans have the right to live with us, Digimon? When we Digimon have evolved passed them?" he asked. There was a motive for this question, Though Fanglongmon was a soldier for Damiemon, he had never given an actual 'yes my lord' or addressed Damiemon as a lord. He merely called him Damiemon. He wasn't on his side for his ideals, but for his own personal reasons. He had a motive for this question- figure out if the human that was entrusted with Arceumon's essence, was truthful. If Damiemon's ideals where shared among the humans.

"You...You bloody... prat!" Stammered the young wielder of darkness, through the strong energy that held his entire body in a tight bind.

Ignoring his answer, Fanglongmon turned to the two Digital Guardians. "Well?"

mustering all of his strength Alphamon managed to speak "We all have a right...... to live with who ever.....we want! That is....something......a tyrant like.... you or your Damiemon.....could never understand!"

The word 'Tyrant' suddenly made the god-beast dragon recall what Chronomon blurted out to Damiemon. "Very well.....you choose to live with the humans then you shall perish with the them as well." once more, his Digi-Cores began to glow and were aiming directly at everyone in sight, though deep inside he was hesitant.

"Golden Shine!" Just in the nick of time, Seraphimon had come. His attack forced the Golden Dragon to withdraw his attack completely, setting free all those who where trapped in Fanglongmon's bind.

Fanglongmon was slightly hurt by Seraphimon's direct attack, but even so, he looked at Seraphimon with a blank expression.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Inquired the crystal armored boy.

"That doesn't matter. Let's take care of him once and for all." The arch angel began to draw out a small glow from his hands.

Roy could only stare at the arch angel_"His....His attribute.......It's the same as that dragon's......no....it's slightly different..."_

The two Digital Guardians did not dare cross Seraphimon's orders when his voice reached a certain 'level' of seriousness. Once more the trio of Digital Guardians readied themselves for battle.

Fanglongmon stared at the wilder of darkness and his Digimon slowly recover from the last set-back, as did their comrades. All of them slowly faced him. "If you wish to continue with this foolishness, then I shall meet your demands....Oukai!" a bright yellow ring circled around every single one of them.

"Everyone attack NOW!" Seraphimon yelled as he summoned forth seven orbs. _"if that thing touches us, we're finished."_

Without a second thought they did as they were told, even Roy, Examon, RhodoKnightmon, Dynasmon and Suijinmon

"Strike Of the Seven Stars!"

"Digitalize Of Souls"

"Golden Shine!"

"Pendragon's Glory!"

"Scarlet Tempest"

"Breath of Wyvern!"

"Mugen Cannon!"

as soon as those attacks were launched, they were stopped and disintegrated.

"What happened!?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but as long as you are in my circle of light, I decided whether you attack or not." He stated, as the circle took the shape of a orb, around the all of them. "Now, I vanish you all from...... the Digital Universe!" once more there was a hint of hesitation on his voice.

The walls of the orb began to blast them all. It was a barrage of energy blasts that came from every single angle.

This caught them all off guard. And gave them no time to brace themselves, nor any chance to do anything about a counter attack. After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity for the ones unfortunate enough to be caught in Fanglongmon's wrath, the attacks subsided.

Though the assault was over, everyone was still alive. Beaten and weak, but alive.

"_How? How can this be? Those were direct hits.....even he's alive.....astounding...."_ The golden dragon directed his attention at Roy, who was struggling to make his way to his injured Digimon partner. "This time you won't be so lucky....." his Digi-Cores aimed at everyone once more._ "I am sorry....but you are not destined to defeat Damiemon. The era he speaks of is inevitable.......I am sorry to have dragged you all into this. I hope that you can forgive me someday."_

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon's Garuru shaped cannon let out a icy beam of energy aimed directly at the golden Dragon

"Crescent Light!" With all the speed and strength Dianamon could muster, she swung her twin bladed spear, releasing her most powerful attack

"Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon, now wearing her armor, fired her ten crystals

"Sol Blaster!" Apollomon, the fiery force of his attacks lit up the planet which they were suppose to watch over.

"Dominion Blade!" Minervamon, released multiple waves of energy by swinging her sword

"Magna Blast!" The Golden Armored Digimon fired a large amount of beams through his gauntlets.

"Gaia Reactor!" Gaiomon, with a swing of legendary blades, released a powerful golden slash

"Extinction Wave!" Duftmon, fired his ultimate Extinction attack from his rapier.

"Marut Cyclone!" fired a powerful wind based blast by spinning his entire body and using his Critical arms

"Solais Shine!" Craniummon, swung his Spear multiple times releasing multiple energy waves.

"Golden Shine!" Rose, fired the signature move of the Resistance army in it's pure form, though a bit sluggishly

The rest of the Digital Guardians had arrived just in time to save the beaten victims of Fanglongmon

The golden scaled Dragon was immobilized by the impact of all the attacks that were thrown at him. _"W...What is going on?.....I'm weakening."_

"Seraphimon! Seraphimon! Are you ok?" Ophanimon held Seraphimon in her hands, franticly waiting for him to respond.

"W-What took you?" he asked with a weak chuckle

Ophanimon smiled. "Y..You dope." she said sweetly, as she held him closely.

a few feet away was Rose, had just finished tending Carlos' wounds. "Carlos, next time we'll all stick together." she said wrapping her arms around him.

Though he was better, her hug managed to hurt him. "....Sure, but right now dad and Alpha need your help."

With a smile on, she nodded, and quickly went to Alphamon and Seraphimon's aid.

He turned to the wielder of Darkness and his Digimon comrades _"Guess we better help them too."_ he concluded mentally as he flew towards the beaten renegade group.

"Impressive." Fanglongmon spoke through the cloud of smoke that was left behind from the attacks. "You've all gotten much stronger. But even so it is not enough." he stated, getting the attention of all the Digital Guardians.

"Give it up Fanglongmon. It's all of us, against you. You just said that we've all gotten stronger since our last encounter. And together, we can overwhelm your power." Said the crystal armored boy.

The smoke cleared completely from Fanglongmon. "Clearly you haven't been paying attention to anything these past few moments." his tone seemed to have a hint of humor.

Now fully healed Seraphimon spoke up. "What do you mean?" half snapped the arch angel.

"Instead of explaining myself, why don't I just show you...... Oukai!" Once more a yellow circle surrounded them, quickly forming into a ball before anyone could react.

"Morons!" came the weak voice of the young wielder of darkness. No longer talking simultaneously with Examon, nor having the same DigiSoul emit from him as it did earlier. The Digital Guardians turned to him.

"He has the attribute... of Light on his side to the fullest, the only ones who.... actually shares an attribute.... amongst you dolts is that tin can, Seraphimon as well as that other gal." he winced in pain as he pointed to the duo of arch angel Digimon.

Everyone's attention drew to Seraphimon. "That is true." Fanglongmon spoke up. "You, Seraphimon and Ophanimon, have a small portion of the attributes that make up the crest of Hope and light. Another in your group that holds her own attribute is her, the girl with the crest of Faith." he turned slightly to her, with a glare. "But you have masked your attribute with the rawness of your power......but not completely."

"Y-You're....the girl with the crest of Faith?" Inquired Roy, as he weakly made his way to the Digital Guardians.

"Yes.....yes, I am.....but who ....are you?" She inquired, tentatively.

"He's the wielder of Darkness." Alphamon answered, uninterestedly.

The Digital Guardians that just arrived stared at him, baffled. "The loud mouth? How?" Magnamon asked

"I'll explain everything later. Right now we have to take care of Fanglongmon." Carlos announced. For they where still trapped in Fanglongmon's deadly Oukai attack.

"I am afraid that you don't have any time left.." Interjected Fanglongmon. "Last time you got lucky, but this time, you shall all feel the full extend of my power." as soon as he finished, the orb began to close in slowly. "Go ahead and try to stop it."

Without a word being said the Digital Guardians blasted their golden shine attack towards the shining walls.

While the Digital Guardians were trying to fend off Fanglongmon's attack, Roy watched idly by as he was rendered useless at the moment._ "Finally, I've found her.......but why is she full of raw power?"_ he pondered as he slowly began to make his way to his fallen comrades. "Oi, mates, you alright?" he inquired to the beaten Digimon.

"I....I can't move....." Dynasmon stated weakly.

"_By the looks of it, it seems like Dynasmon had it worst....."_ Roy thought as he scanned his surrounding area to see RhodoKnightmon, Suijinmon and Examon hovering weakly. "Come on, we gotta get out of here."

the small group nodded. "I agree, we'll leave Dynasmon in your care Roy." Suijinmon stated as he readied his Mugen Cannon once more.

"I must say that this is very amusing. You are holding your own against one of my strongest attacks." Fanglongmon congratulated , as he watched the Digital Guardians struggle to push back the walls that came against them.

Ignoring the god beast Digimon, they began to press the attack back. With the aid of Suijinmon, Examon and RhodoKnightmon, now firing their strongest attacks.

"_Astounding. Together they are much more devoted......team work....Maybe I was wrong...." _he continued to watch as the Digital Guardians pushed back his attack, secretly gaining the approval of the God-Beast Digimon

It seemed as if they were going to succeed in canceling Fanglongmon's attack but something stopped all the Digital Guardians. In a flash the orb closed in on all of them. Leaving off a large explosion.

This took Fanglongmon by surprise, he was sure that they were going to fend off his attack. _"What!?"_

However, all the Digital Guardians were gathered in a circle all covered in a force barrier, along with RhodoKnightmon, Dynasmon, Suijinmon, Examon and Roy.

"_Very resourceful. I should have expected no less from Dianamon and Ophanimon."_ he knew that Ophanimon and Dianamon were the fastest in the Digital Universe, but even so, their speed wasn't enough to bring down a Digimon like Fanglongmon nor Damiemon.

The Digital Guardians let down the barrier, both Carlos and Rose were force to rid themselves of their armor for the moment, having used up most of their energy putting up the barrier. Leaving only several garments on them that seemed like underwear. But still, they ignored this fact. Staring at the planet infinity along with the Digital Guardians, while Roy and his Digimon comrades watch angrily by.

"What's you're bloody problem? He could've killed us." the wielder of darkness' words fell on deaf ears.

All of the digital guardians ignored him and quickly turned to the planet, with a apprehensive expression_"What's wrong?"_ wondered the god-beast dragon, watching the Digital Guardian stared off at the planet.

"Did......did you feel that?" Omnimon's voice was filled with uncertainty, as the others nodded in response.

"It....It can't be....he's....gone...." The Leader of the Royal Knight's voice was shivering. "Wizardmon's......he's gone..." A melancholic Alphamon stated, as he stared at the planet with rage. _"Even with the Golden Shine.....it still wasn't enough...."_

"No...." was the only thing the Class X Seraphimon could whisper.

The god-beast dragon growled, signaling his loss of patience. "May we continued. Otherwise I'll be forced to attack you on your blind side"

The Digital Guardians turned to him, all of them with anger in their expressions. Without a word being said, they charged at the god beast Digimon, with the exception of the weary Carlos, Rose, Roy and Dynasmon.

Fanglongmon quickly knew the best counter attack for a straight forward attack "Fools! You've tired that same tactic! Taikyo-" before he could finish, he stopped in mid-sentence. _"W...What's happening to me."_ he thought as he felt his energy rapidly leaving him. Before he could react he had the Digital Guardians already launched their strongest attack.

With his sudden problem, the god-beast had no time to react. Taking on everyone's attacks head on. He roared viciously, in pain as he took one attack after another from the enraged Digital Guardians. _"What's happening.... to me_ " He wondered as he took yet another attack.

"Taikyoku!" Once more he tried to stop the assault, but to no avail; taking yet another hit from the strategist, Duftmon.

While the attacks on Fanglongmon continued, the weary humans continued to try and sense out Wizardmon's Digital Signature as well as the Digidestined, to try and make sure that they weren't mistaken.

"I....I can't feel the Digidestined anymore......" the messy white haired boy stated.

"Well, when was the last time you sensed them?" Rose inquired

"...well....actually....before they went into Myotismon's castle.....that was when I last sensed him....mainly because of him." he turned to the wielder of darkness. But at the moment he seemed completely different then he was when fighting. At the moment he was tending Dynasmon. _"How was this my test? The spirit of darkness said that he was cold and ruthless, but he seems rather.....caring. A bit foul mouthed but caring"_

While the young Digital Guardian pondered about what the dark spirit told him, Rose made her way to Dynasmon and Roy.

"He's badly wounded." she stated, causing the wielder of darkness to turn at her instantly. "I think I can help."

without giving a response, Roy hovered back a few inches from the beaten Dynasmon.

"_That.......I feel it....She Is the girl of faith......but she's not a blonde....ohh well at least she's a looker."_ he saw Dynasmon's expression changed suddenly, no longer showing signs of pain, but one of surprise.

"I am sorry, but that is all I can do at the moment." she stated as she slowly backed away from the winged Royal Knight.

Dynasmon flexed his arms and stretched. _"I feel....much better. Wow". _"Thank you." the winged Knight gave a slight bow.

"You're welcome, but I think they can really use another hand over there." she pointed at the others who were still attacking.

"Right." with that, he flew towards the battle field.

"Rose!" The white haired boy called out. "I am going to go check on the Digidestined."

she gave a nod. "Good Idea, I'll make sure that everyone's ok."

With no more power left in both their bodies at the moment, both Carlos and Rose were rendered useless yet again.

"Hey." Rose turned to see Roy. "Are you really the girl who has the crest of faith?" he asked, still unsure if he had heard right the first time.

She gave him a nod. "And my name is Rose." she stated kindly. "What's yours?" she asked but received no answer from the dark haired British boy. "Come on, unless you want me to call you boy." she giggled

he slightly grunted, "Royce Belanger....... but just call me Roy"

A mighty loud roar interjected in their small conversation. Both looked up to see Fanglongmon looming over everyone. "I've been proven wrong and I must apologize, but I must take my leave with you. Damiemon awaits my arrival, I'd suggest that you all leave. He'll be here in a few minutes." with his final words, he vanished into the vastness of the Digital Space in a flash.

Alphamon grunted in annoyance. "Next time you won't be so lucky." he said to himself.

The Digital Guardians hovered over to Rose. "eh.....where's Carlos...." Duftmon inquired scanning his surroundings.

"He went to check on the Digidestined." Rose answered as she joined the small group of Mega Digimon.

"let's get a move on, we don't have time to waste." Seraphimon said, receiving confirmed nods from most of the Digimon.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Carlos held a very familiar golden rod against his chest. _"Wizardmon.....you gave everything for them......Your devotion will never be forgotten my friend and I hope you find peace." _Carlos glanced around the wreckage of what was once Myotismon's castle. The attacks must have been to much for the ancient castle to handle. The only thing that stood was the steel gate that the Digidestined used to go back to earth.

"Carlos!" Alphamon along with the rest of the Digital Guardians landed on the debris of stone. "Where are the Digidestined?" he inquired.

"They were successful. They're safe." he answered "We should get going to, if what Fanglongmon said is true, then we have to go." he stated, and created a portal to earth. With Wizardmon's rod in hand, he went through.

"Wait, wait wait. What is going on here?" Roy asked as he pushed passed Duftmon, Minervamon and Magnamon.

"It will all be explained later, young one. For now let's head to earth." Calmly answered Gaiomon. He along with the others followed Carlos to earth.

"....Home....Hey let's get moving." Roy along with Examon and the others followed. The Digital Universe was left without any Digital Guardians for the time being.

­-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Finally, Earth­-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"....Wha?" Tai, the leader of the small group, awoke to a bright sun, and a abundance of trees. "Where......" he sat up and turned around to see a most familiar mountain looming over him. "We're back!!" he exclaimed as jumped right to his feet.

"Could you be a little bit louder?" Matt sat up and gently rubbed his eyes to notice his younger brother by his side . "Hey TK, you ok?" he asked as he nudge his brother gently.

"Uh huh" he answered as he sat up slowly.

Ignoring the blonde's sarcasm, Tai went to check on his sister. She who was now checking on her Digimon partner

"We.....We made it.....We're back" Mimi was in awe at the moment, she couldn't believe it, she was back home. Not literally but she was back on earth. A giant smile of joy formed on her face.

"It looks like it." answered Joe as he fixed his glasses. "and everyone seems to be ok and accounted for."

Sora looked around to check if anyone was missing "Yeah, we're all here, but where exactly are we?" Sora asked with the weaken Yokomon on her arms.

"Well if memory serves me well.....we're near Mt. Fuji. Which means that we are very close to the camp site." Izzy answered as he check on Motimon. "I think it's best if we were to head to camp site. There might be someone looking for us there." Izzy implied remembering that a day had passed on earth.

"good idea." Joe said, no longer having to be worrying about wild Digimon hiding in every bush. "Let's get moving."

They all walked towards the direction that Izzy was leading them, for he was the only one who knew where the camp site was located. Even at this moment Wizardmon's passing was in everyone's head, but none were more affected by his death, than his two closest friends, Kari and Gatomon

Despite her age, the young Digidestined of light, wondered about Gatomon. Wizardmon and her were really close, almost like brother and sister. She thought about how hard it would be to lose someone as important to her, like her brother, her mother, her father, or even TK. She quickly shook the idea out of her head and turned to her partner. _"It must be harder on her.....poor Gatomon.....I wish I could help...."_

After a few more minutes of quiet walking they reached the cabin that they had taken refuge in when it snowed. Some snow was still around but most of it had melted.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Motimon said as he scanned the lush landscape. There was still a bit of snow from the blizzard that Fuujinmon created, but most of it have melted away under the summer heat.

"TAICHI!!!" a too familiar voice was heard in the distance. "HIKARI!!!"

"Guess there is." Koromon replied to Motimon's earlier statement.

"That...That sounds like....MOM! DAD!" Tai yelled back as he searched where his parent's voices were coming from.

"KOUSHIRO!" a feminine voice cried from behind them. Quickly they turned around to see a women with light brown-like hair a jacket that covered the upper half of her long dress. Seemingly on the verge of releasing a river of tears.

The Digidestined couldn't believe it. After being in the Digital World for so long, they felt as if this wasn't real, but Izzy was quickly proven wrong. As his mother pulled him into a warm embrace. "Mom!" he wrapped his arms around his 'mother' but at the moment he did not care about the fact that she wasn't his real mother, under his eyes, she was.

"I thought I had lost you." The mother of the young prodigy cried, with tears freely falling from her eyes and on the shoulder of her son.

Before long the other Digidestined found themselves in the embrace of their parents. Some shedding tears of joy, others too cool to show any sort of reaction, and there was one, while still happy, she felt as if Wizardmon deserved to be here and see what he had sacrificed himself for. The atmosphere around the camp site was warm, the bond and love of the families could easily be noted, even by a blind person.

Wizardmon gift; allowed the Digidestined to live on and be with their families, instead of meeting their end with a maniacal Digimon. Their partner Digimon could only watch as their human partners reunited with their families.

Everything was wonderful. For now......

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Elsewhere in Japan_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

In a tall odd building that over looked the pear of Yokohama, was a organization unknown to nearly all the world, who would not begin to understand what the organization did or what it stood for. Inside the building, in a certain room was the Captain and Supervisor of all it's current members.

"Sir, we've picked up multiple Digimon signatures in the Mount Fuji. Area. Should we go take care of this?" A Young women around the age of eighteen, with blonde hair, and a odd looking Uniform, announced, as she read several statistics from her computer.

"No." came the captain's answer "...I'll take care of this myself. Just give me the exact coordinates." Said The rather tall man with short dark blue hair, styled downwards, and dark shades answered. Wearing a large coat that hid his entire bodily figure.

"ok....The signals are coming from the foot of Mount Fuji and.......wait several more have just appeared and......" the other women with long dark straight purple hair, around the same ages as her blonde friend , trailed off.

"And?" a second voice from the tall man's shoulder pressed on.

"They're outside....."

"What?"

"There are more than a dozen digital signatures with power ratings that are off the charts, they can possibly be at the Mega Level. Captain what should we do?" the blonde **(I)**women asked, but got no response "....Captain?"

Satsuma Rentaro, the Captain of the Digital Accidents and Tactics Squad, had ran outside to see if the Digimon Radar wasn't malfunctioning. Before long he was outside but only saw a lone elderly looking man wearing a straw-style fishing hat and a simple light blue buttoned shirt along with knee length khaki shorts and sandals.

"Yushima? What are you doing here?" the second voice, belonging to the captain's partner Kudamon, inquired

Yushima, a man to have retired from the Digimon business now spent his time fishing around the city. But it had been a while since he had ever come close to the DATS building.

"Same reason you're here." he answered as he stared off at the sky. "They're above us." though older in age, his vision was rather good to have spotted the 15 figures that loomed over them in the skies.

"What?" both the Digimon and his human partner focused their sights at the skies. It was true, there was something there, but it was to far to actually see what it was.

"Hey." an unfamiliar voice from behind startled them. Both the old man and younger man turned to see a white armored humanoid Digimon, with two heads on each arm. "We need a word with you." without waiting for their answer, Omnimon, opened a portal below their feet and took them in.

In an instant, Yushima, Satsuma and Kudamon arrived at a colder than usual place. "Where....what's going on? Show yourselves!" the captain was now noticeably alert as he yelled into the bowl-like cavern it looked like they where inside a volcano that had died down ages ago, luckily they where on a hard spot.

"Take it easy. We are not a threat, nor enemies. In fact we are allies." That same voice belonged to Omnimon, the sub-leader of the Royal Knights.

They turned to see the other so-called dots in the sky. Seraphimon X, Omnimon X, Ophanimon, Alphamon, Dianamon, Apollomon, Fuujinmon, Craniummon, Duftmon, Magnamon, Gaiomon, Minervamon, RhodoKnightmon, Dynasmon, Suijinmon, Examon, Roy, Rose and Carlos.

"W-What are you doing here?" The captain asked as he stared in awe at the human size Digimon that descended to the hard boulder-like floor they stood

"We are here because we need your help." Answered Ophanimon. "We are the Digital Guardians of the Digital Universe, and I am Ophanimon." she bowed politely to him

"And I am Seraphimon, also one of the Digital Guardians that watches over the Digital Universe. And we need to ask something of you. You can choose to decline but it'll really help us if you'd accept." Seraphimon stated as he stood by Ophanimon's side.

The two human guest and Digimon that rested on his human partner's shoulder, were still trying to understand what was going on. They where still trying to figure out how is it that they ended up on top of what seemed like a crater of a mountain.

"H...how did we get here?" asked Yushima, still a bit stunned from the transport.

"We came and brought you here through a dimensional Portal. As Digimon who were entrusted with the abilities of a holy Digimon known as Arceumon. We are able to open dimensional portal to nearly anywhere in this planet or different dimensions." answered Alphamon as he stood forward.

"Y....You're....Alphamon....." Kudamon stammered as he saw the leader of the Royal Knights before him. The knight to have been a legend among the Royal Knights was now staring directly at him.

"Yes....yes I am. And if I am right, you are also a Knight, otherwise, you'd not know about me." Alphamon eyed him curiously.

"Yes, I serve my lord, Yggdrasil and my human partner, as Kudamon and Sleipmon." he answered lowering his head at the Exalted Knight who stood before him, with respect.

No one was surprised though, the fact that he was one of Yggdrasil's knights had earned him the tittle of hostile. But it seemed that Satsuma nor Yushima where fazed by this.

"You know that he's one of Yggdrasil's Knights?" Omnimon inquired.

With a nod Satsuma, Kudamon and Yushima answered. "He was sent to keep an eye on us humans after a incident in the Digital World that resulted in a loss of one of our scientist. But that is a different story. You still haven't told me what you want." he answered, with a tone of agitation and loss of patience.

The questions of the Digital Guardians were going to have to wait. The next answer from the captain would determined if they were going to have an insight on the Digidestined or not. "How many?" the white haired boy asked as he stepped closer to Satsuma and Yushima

"What?" Asked Satsuma, obviously confused by the young Digital Guardian's question. "How many?"

"Yes, how many more signals were on your Digimon Radar, besides ours." The young Carlos pressed on.

"Eight, but how do you know about the-

"I will explain everything with more detail, but only if you wish to comply with us......Those eight signals belong to the Digimon of the Digidestined. They are children that have been chosen to carry forth and wield amazing powers that will end a conflict in the Digital Universe. We've been training them from afar, without revealing ourselves to them. But from far we can't do much to help them so I ask of you.......will you help us keep a closer eye on them. If they were to learn about our presence, then I think they'll begin to think that this just a simple test and we'll save them if something goes wrong. Either that or they'll become intimidated about their real challenge." the young Digital Guardian finished.

Satsuma stared at the Digital Guardian's blue eyes, with his own, burning with seriousness. Everything was silent for a couple of seconds as the Captain of DATS pondered about this.

The boy who stood before him seemed to know an awful lot about Digimon, and more things than even him, the Captain of DATS, wasn't aware of. _"what else could this boy know?"_ he thought, but then a simple word made him wonder something else. What was a boy doing with Digimon such as Omnimon and Alphamon, both being some of the most powerful Digimon that he had knowledge of. There was so many questions that arose in his mind, and answers he wanted. He looked away from the Digital Guardian and faced his parter Kudamon. He gave him a assuring nod.

"Very well, I shall keep an eye on these Children, but....what are you – Obviously you are not a normal human" he inquired tentatively, not wanting to offend him.

He gave a small chuckle. "Thanks a lot, and as for who and what I am.....I am Carlos, half human, and half Digital. Alphamon here is my partner Digimon and I am the Leader of the Digital Guardians." he answered and held his hand out directly at the Captain.

He looked at his hand, questionably, but quickly responded. "Rentaro Satsuma, Captain of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad or DATS for short." he answered, with a serious tone and (I) shook the young Digital Guardian's hand.

The young Digital Guardian moved to the older man next to Satsuma.

"Just call me Yushima, kid." he said in lighter mood than the captain. Though instead of a hand shake, he bowed.

"Hey guys, introduce yourselves." the young Digital Guardian told the other Digital Guardians.

The other Digital Guardians nodded and first one to start was.....

"The name is Magnamon, I am the combat advisor for resistance army." the golden armored Digimon announced

"I am Gaiomon, Master in sword combat as well as teacher for the resistance army." the dark Digimon bowed politely

"I am Dianamon, the fastest in the Digital Universe, and I am partnered to Rose there." she pointed to the brown haired girl.

"Hi, I am Rose. I wield the crest of faith, and I am the nurse of the Digital Guardians." she said kindly and bowed.

"Hey there, I am Fuujinmon, Wind guardian of the Digital Guardians." he said in cocky tone.

"Please to meet you, I am Duftmon, main strategist of the Digital Guardians." his tone of courtesy was by far the best.

"Hello, I am Minervamon, one of the Olympus Twelve as well as a counselor of the Resistance and Digital Guardians" she waved her hand in joyful manner.

"I am Apollomon, One of the Olympus twelve and the Digital Guardian of fire." he announced coolly

"I'm Omnimon, one of the leaders of the Resistance army and teacher as well." he said, though his X form defiantly made him different than Satsuma knew him from.

"I am Alphamon, Leader of the Royal Knights and partnered to Carlos." the exalted Knight announced.

There remained one Digital Guardian to go, but he stayed quiet. That one being Craniummon. "Come on Craniummon, just tell them. Please." Rose, being the only one who could get Craniummon to talk, pleaded kindly.

The quiet Craniummon gave a long exhale. "Craniummon.....defenses." he announced monotonously without looking at their 'guests'

Rose smiled at the quite purple armored knight, she had also noticed that there were still some who had not said a word since they arrived with them. "Hey, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" she smiled at them.

Roy gave a grunt, "Bloody hell, he doesn't need to know everyone's name. But if you insist.." he muttered his last words "I'm Roy, That's RhodoKnightmon, Dynasmon, Suijinmon, and Examon! Happy!?" he snapped.

Rose kept her kind expression and nodded. "See, that wasn't too hard."

Roy gave another grunt. Rose's kindness was beginning to annoy him. "Whatever..."

Carlos decided to forget about the wielder of darkness for the moment and continue with the explanation "Any who, we'll start by explaining a few things that you may not know. First thing is; Arceumon........" The little history lesson was well underway, as the young Digital Guardian began to retell the story of how Arceumon and Damiemon came to be.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Down on the camp cottages_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

What was a loving reunion between families had now subsided and the questions arose. They had headed back to the teacher's cottages which was now alone thanks to the 'unexpected blizzard' that triggered the Digital Portal to open. The Digidestined carried their in-training Digimon and rookie level Digimon on their hands while Gatomon had been told to take cover and follow them without been seeing, her being the tallest one out of the Digimon group.

The wooden cottage was rather big, with multiple rooms each with bunk beds. Most likely for the teachers that came to the trip. A small cafeteria and multiple bathrooms were some of the many things inside.

The Digidestined found themselves seated in the cafeteria, with their in-training Digimon in hand, and their parents sat across another table, facing their children and the odd 'toys'.

"Where have you kids been? We've been worried about you." Mr. Takenouchi asked.

Mrs. Kamiya was quick to question them as well. "How did your sister get caught up in this?" she asked rather

The children looked at each other doubtfully, if they were to tell their parents that they were sent to another world, they would most certainly label that as crazy. But they had their Digimon to prove it. Only problem was; they tell the truth, their parents are more than certain to have a panic attack

A small weak growl was heard in the room. "Tai, I'm hungry." the parents heard a unfamiliar voice say.

Suddenly Koromon jumped out off his human partner's hands and on to the floor. "Sorry Tai, but I am really hungry." he announced as his small body's stomach growled once again.

"W-what in the world is that!?" Mr. Ishida backed away from the head-like Digimon.

"Who me? I'm Koromon. And you?" he answered and smiled casually at the blonde man.

"Umm.......Ishida......Hiroaki...Ishida" he answered, as he watched the head-like Digimon bounce up using his ear like hands.

"I'm hungry too." Tsunomon announced, jumping down from his partner's hands as well. "Just tell them what happened so we can get something to eat." The small Digimon seemed agitated with hunger as well.

"What.... are they?" Haruhiko Takenouchi, the father of Sora inquired, as he visually studied the Digimon.

"We're Digimon." answered Motimon. "That's short for Digital Monsters." he said now on the floor with the two other Digimon.

"Ahhh!!!!! Monsters!!!" Mrs. Tachikawa cried, climbing above the bench table as she held her husband in front of her as shield.

"Ohh mom, please calm down." Mimi said as she allowed Tanemon down onto of the table next to her mother.

"We're not bad." the plant like Digimon stated kindly.

Before the parent's knew it, the whole area they sat on was now occupied by seven Digimon. All demanding food.

"Taichi....where did these....eh.... monsters come from?" Mr. Kamiya asked as he watched the Digimon act out their usual routine; protest for food

Before the young goggled leader could answer, his stomach decided to join in the hunger strike. "err.....could we talk about this after lunch? We haven't had anything decent to eat since last night."

All the Digimon nodded leaving Tai's father outvoted. "I guess we..... can talk over it through lunch.....Yuko, did you bring the food?" Mr. Kamiya asked his wife.

She nodded without taking her eyes off the Digimon. "I left the groceries in the cooler in the car." she answered.

"I'll go get them." Tai said almost instantly.

"Alright, but make sure you handle them carefully, there are eggs in there too." Mr. Kamiya informed his son, handing him the car keys to his small sedan.

"Don't worry I got it." Tai quickly snatched the keys as he quickly began to make his way out the cafeteria.

"I'll go too." Matt quickly followed the goggled leader of courage.

Matt quickly found himself outside, where he found Tai struggling to open the rear door of his father's automobile.

"Come on you stupid door! Open!." he pulled on the handle once more.

"Have you tried turning the key?" Matt asked, with both hands on his waist.

"What?" he quickly gave the key that was still in the handle, a turn, and the door lock was heard. "I was about to do that...."

the blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, just hurry up and open it."

Tai opened the door to the vehicle "Chill out Matt it's not like the food is going to escape" Tai said as he pulled out a medium sized cooler and a small carton box on top of it. Most likely the eggs that his father told him about. "by the way, why are you here? I got everything under- whoa-no" the carton box tipped off the top.

In a second, Matt reached out for the box, and caught it gently. "That's why I came." he said holding up the carton box in front of his face "Every time you say not to worry, I know something bad is going to happen."

Tai's narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Gee, you're so helpful." he said unenthusiastically. And suddenly he felt a cold poke on his nose. "What the?" both him and Matt turned to the now Grey skies "Aww man."

A slight drizzle began to fall. "I know what you mean. Come on Tai, let's hurry up and get back in, before it starts pouring." Matt said, already near the entrance of the wooden cabin.

"ok, wait up." both Digidestined rushed back to their parents with the food in their hands, but they had overlooked the white feline that remained atop the roof of the wooden cottage.

She stared at the Grey gloomy skies, pondering about what Wizardmon told her last. "no regrets....what does that mean....?" she said to herself. They left in such a rush, they never got to thank him for his last gift. _"a gift...."_ Gatomon quickly realized his words now. Wizardmon was never big on friends, nor did he talk much. The closest thing to him was Gatomon.

Through all his years of living and traveling the planet infinity, Wizardmon had only made one friend and it was her, Gatomon. She was still young in life experience, like her other Digimon comrades, non had really experienced everything life had to offer. Wizardmon gave his life, in order to allow them all to live theirs to the fullest, like he did, and leaving behind the feeling of sorrow, a feeling and phase one must go through in life.

"_Why does it hurt so much?"_ Gatomon thought as she jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully on the wooden flooring.

"Gatomon!" Came her partner's calling voice.

She gave a last glance at the gloomy clouds. Those clouds represented how she was feeling at the moment; confused, sad, and angered. She headed back inside where she found the young Hikari Kamiya, in the hallway.

"Gatomon....what's wrong?" she asked, quickly knowing that her Digimon partner was not in the best mood at the moment.

"_She wouldn't understand.....If I don't then she's less likely to know what I'm going through...."_ the white feline thought as she gave her human partner a smile. "Nothing, just checking on the weather, by the way; it's raining." She lied, though she kept a normal expression.

"Ohh." she turned to the window to see that the drizzle had begun pouring harder. "Well come on, I want you to meet my mom and dad." Kari gently carried her partner. Kari walked back to the cafeteria with Gatomon in her hands, now everyone was there.

".....and that is my theory." Izzy finished explaining his set of theories of the Digital World to all the parents that were present. While the in-training Digimon raided the bag of snacks that were given to them.

"Interesting..." Mr. Takenouchi turned to see the small Digimon eating away happily. "So they all get bigger with your help?" asked the ever curious Haruhiko Takenouchi.

"Yes sir. We share a bond that helps them change or what is known as Digivolution. Like Gatomon ,here." The young Izzy turned to the white feline who was still her partner's hands. "She is much more powerful than our Digimon right now, because she is in the champion level, two levels higher than our Digimon."

"So they grow much more powerful as well. Astounding....oh, by the way, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." answered Gatomon, with courtesy, masking away her sadness.

Kari quickly turned to the direction where her parents were seated. "Mom, dad, this is Gatomon." the young Kari released her partner from her gentle grasp.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Gatomon bowed politely.

"It's nice to.... meet you too." both parent's replied in awkwardness. None of them where used to talking to a cat, especially one that can answer back.

"Hey mom. Can you make please lunch already?" a hungry Tai inquired, holding his stomach, thinking it would stop the growling.

"you can be so polite when you're hungry. But ok, I'll start on lunch." She walked towards the cooler and where the in-training Digimon were still chowing down the snacks that were given to them. Everyone seemed happy to be reunited with their parents. Though still missing the one Digimon that still lurked in everyone's mind. Wizardmon......

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

In the dark barren land of the dimension of darkness rested Cherubimon's human ally. She curled her long black hair with her finger as she stared at the dark orb that she had removed from Cherubimon. She had failed to contact with the man she was looking for. But it didn't matter, she had found the perfect candidate for Damiemon's Spore. _"Ichijouji......the wielder of Kindness.....oh this is just to perfect." _she smirked at the orb.

She had traveled to earth to fix her power suit that stood motionless next to her. The suit was by far the most advance piece of machinery to date on earth. The suit towered over trees or three story buildings. The size didn't even reduce it's speed in battle giving it more power and strength. Technology has evolved.

"Sarah dear, are you still gawking over that." a eerie voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to the cloaked Digimon with horns sticking out his hood and pale arms.

She frowned at him "Daemon, have you found Roy yet?"

Daemon shook his head. "No, but I've found out something really interesting." he answered secretively

Sarah frowned, she didn't like to be kept in suspense. "Well, what?"

under his cloak Daemon frowned "There are other humans that are able to travel in this dimension as well as earth."

She bolted up from the sandy beach she sat on. "What? That's impossible only I have the tools to do so."

"It's true. I heard them say something about a discussion on earth. I also spotted some of the Royal Knights, two of the Olympus Twelve and several other Digimon accompanying Roy. There where also two other humans with him. One of them was a boy and the other a girl. It could be that he found the girl of faith that Cherubimon spoke of."

She grunted, she wanted Roy in the Digital Dimension where he was easier to track down and manipulate. Now he was gone with the girl of faith who she thought was the only one who could open portals to earth and back. "Why didn't you stop them you imbecile?"

Daemon's frown deepen "Because, they where strong enough to even fend off Fanglongmon. Engaging them would be suicide."

Sarah's anger quickly left her. Fanglongmon, one of Damiemon's top soldiers had been held back. Not to mention that he was the second strongest in the Digital Universe. _"Taking over this place might be harder than I thought...."_ she glanced at Cherubimon. It was no surprise that he had been out matched in battle, Damiemon and his soldiers where growing stronger while she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are you going to do about this?" Daemon asked.

"I don't know.....where did you find them?"

"Planet Infinity...."

Ideas began to come up to her. Planet Infinity the place where Damiemon was imprisoned was starting to become the latest attraction for all of Damiemon's encounters. Perfect for her. "I have an idea"

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Let.....Me.....GO!" Roy demanded as he tried to free himself from Rose's grip. After hearing about all that had been going on in the Digital Universe, the young teen wanted to find a way to head back to the Digital Universe, to try and stop Damiemon.

"Look!" Rose effortlessly pinned the teenager to the ground with his arms tied on with neck and legs pressed down to the floor with Rose's knees. "Please consider this, if you go challenge Damiemon, you'll be killed. I know-"

"You know NOTHING! If you knew ANYTHING, you'd be helping all those Digimon!" he yelled back. At the moment all his comrades were also pinned down to the floor by the other digital guardians.

"We are just being safe. It's you who should try using his head! We may not know why you act like this, but it would help if you told us." she said, in in calm tone

Satsuma, Kudamon and Yushima could only watch as the Digital Guardians handled this situation without much excessive force.

"Why? It's none of your bloody business!" he answered, still trying to break free from the hazel eyed girl's lock.

"We saved your life, as well as your friends. You own it to us to tell us." at the finish of her sentence the dark haired boy stopped struggling.

He was always one to repay his debt, no matter what type it was. "Fine, I'll tell you. But only because we owe you're arse." he agreed slightly annoyed to have had that 'we saved you, now you owe us' thrown at him..

"Thank you." she released him ignoring his rude remark. The others were released as well and the white haired boy stood up from the ground, after being punched in the eye for opposing Roy.

"You really pack a wallop." stated Carlos with a smile, as he massaged his eye gently with his hand

He grunted in annoyance but carried on with a small story (Lies, All LIES.....well sorta). "let's see......It all started about a year ago, when I was trying to ease network access for everyone(II). But instead I came across an odd code that was a opening in to the Digital Dimension. I saved the code and after trying, I was able to open portals to the Digital Universe through any computer in the world, and I was able to travel into the Digital Dimension as I pleased. My Mum, was amazed with what I had discovered.....Pheh.... after all, it was in her nature, she was a scientist. Anyway, the shit storm hit when I introduced this discovery to my moose face of an aunt.

She worked her arse off and we thought it was for a good cause, but we where to fucking trusting to see through to her true intentions. Her plan; manipulate any Digimon she pleased. Examon is part of her experiment. In their rookie level they are both Dracomon, but one of them is of the green color. That is because he was cloned....

After she cloned the Digi-eggs, she found my piece of trash crest....my crest of darkness.......by this time, me and my mum were already imprisoned and where going to be used as Ginny -bloody- pigs for her experiments. Her first experiment; merge one of us with the crest........ my mom..... died after the crest rejected her, but I never really knew for sure, I feel it in me that she's alive.......but I, for some reason, survived!..... Maybe the whore was right..... maybe I am one of the chosen ones......but I didn't care at that time, all I had in mind was to bugger out. Which is why I was searching for the girl of faith.

Because I overheard from Cherubimon say; the girl of faith has the power to cross over dimensions. And if you say that Cherubimon, used to be Damiemon's tool. Then that poor bastard is in for a big surprise when she double-crosses his arse." he finished with a cold smile on him face.

"Wait! Your aunt?" the dumbstruck Digital Guardians that witness the woman block off three attacks from some of the strongest Digimon in the Digital Universe, asked.

He nodded. " Sarah Apedaile, is her name. She's the reason that I am like this, she dehumanized me. And I'll make her pay dearly!"

"I....I'm sorry for your loss." Rose looked down at her feet as she spoke, for having made the wielder of darkness retell a horrible time in his life.

"Bloody right you are! Now you see that I had it bad. No one can compare with my pain!" he yelled at the young feminine Digital Guardian

However, both Rose and Carlos had been through this same pain. "Get over it." Carlos said bluntly.

"What did you say!?" Roy turned to the white haired boy, with his fist ready to pound him to death.

"Look' we've all had it bad, but we've all moved on. I didn't tell you this because I don't like to talk about it, but.....my brother and father were murdered before my eyes, and who knows what those creeps did to my mother, but I moved on, living with what they taught me. So grow up. Don't let a vendetta blind you from the rest of your life."

Roy looked as if he had a sword thrust his chest. All the time, he was told that he was doing the right thing. But the young Digital Guardian said otherwise. "Why should I listen to you? You'd forgive her if you came across her, after all you are the so called 'compassionate one'."

Carlos gave a slight chuckle. "Hardly.....I've destroyed plenty of Digimon.....and feel awful about it.....but sometimes compassion won't do....some Digimon can be just as despicable as some humans. like your aunt. Digimon can too be cruel and ruthless, and I've stopped thousands of Digimon that are like your aunt. I know how it feels to take away someone's life." he sadden once he finished.

The wielder of darkness didn't know what else to say. He had misjudge him.

Rose knew it was time for their guest to part, because of the time they lacked and the awkwardness of the situation. so she spoke up "I'm sorry you three had to witness this, but....can I answer anymore questions, I mean, we've practically told you guys everything, from our armors to the DigiSoul and our Digivices?" she said allowing Roy to think about what Carlos just said to him.

Yushima raised his hand. "I've got a question. How is it that you all learn to speak Japanese? Your all pretty good."

The Digital Guardians smiled. "We do more than just train in the dimension of time silly." answered Minervamon in a cheery tone placing her hand around the old man's neck playfully.

"We've studied your language for five years in the dimension of time." answered Magnamon.

"yeah that is what we do for half the time we spend in that place. We study, maths, the world map, and geography." Apollomon said, though as if he were rather annoyed. He never like studying.

"I see." was all Yushima said, having his hands full with the playful Minervamon.

"Hey, I don't think I can keep this up, at least not without raising my power." Fuujinmon announced. He had been pushing off the light drizzle off their heads since it started. Him being able to control the wind and all. But at his current power level, he was only able to keep it up for a short time.

"Well....I guess this rain has cut our time short. But can we meet you once more?" The young Rose inquired kindly.

"Sure, but we have to be more secretive about it. If you don't want to get caught, then it would be best to meet up normally instead of being dragged into a portal." answered Satsuma, referring to their tact in reaching them.

"Yeah sorry about that..... We'll be more.....courteous next time......" Omnimon didn't know how to respond to that, every time he was in earth he had to be careful not to be seen by people, but he was used to be seeing by all his Digimon friends.

"And I know where we can meet." Carlos spoke up. "Kyoto, main highway, four miles before reaching the Town. We'll be on the roadside waiting for you." answered Carlos, as he went airborne. "We need a small break, so we'll hang out on earth for a while, then meet up with you guys in two days at the indicated location. We still have unanswered questions from you and I know you have more questions so be there at mid-day"

"agreed" Satsuma and Kudamon said in unison.

"Very well, now go check on the Digidestined, they are still down there so I'll open up a portal that'll leave you a small ways off from the place they are staying in. And do you remember what you need to tell them." Seraphimon reminded them, placing his hand outward of his body, ready to open a portal.

"Sure do." answered Yushima, and with that they were transported at the exact spot where the Digidestined awoke after crossing through the Digital Portal.

"Head southeast to reach the place they are staying in. and hurry, you have a heavy downpour heading your way." where the last words from Seraphimon that came through the portal before it closed.

"Well we better move. Or else I'll catch my death of cold out here." Yushima took the lead as he headed in the indicated direction.

Satsuma followed the older man, quietly, as he pondered about the new information he was given. _"What's going to happen to us?"_ he wondered as he walked down a, not to steep, hill.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The Digidestined and their Digimon had just finished their little lunch break as well as their entire explanation of what happened to them in the Digital World. Even After that explanation the parents seemed to be equally skeptical, but at least now they knew that the creatures that followed their children weren't so dangerous. Seeing as how they peacefully slept. Now everyone waited for the rain to subside in order to go back to their homes. The road back to the city was a treacherous one in the rain. That and the fact that the children were tired.

Sora and her parents watched as Joe gently rotated and massaged her ankle as Mr. Kido observed. After returning from the Digital World Sora's pain had subsided slightly, but whenever she walked, she would hold back the minor pain.

Mimi had seated herself with her parents, conversing about the experiences and lessons that this journey taught her. While her parents could only hear in amazement, how much their daughter changed. Though she still had that sense of style she always had.

Izzy had begun showing their parents the Digimon they befriend in their travels, through his trusty Laptop. From Leomon, to Piximon, though he decided not to speak of Wizardmon, due to his current passing, and the fact that everyone was still trying to get over it.

".....can I mommy? Pleeeeease." The young Takeru Takaishi had just explained his sleepover plan to his mother. Though Ms. Takaishi didn't seem to fond of the idea. At the moment, she didn't want her son to leave her side for even a second. "I promise I'll be good." he added.

"I dunno...." she stood up from the small table bench as she pondered about her decision. Though Mrs. Kamiya and Mr. Kamiya didn't mind an extra guest or two, in their home. In fact they had thought it was a good idea.

"Come on mom." Matt spoke up rather calmly. From the wooden wall he leaned on. "I hardly get to be with my own brother. Don't you think we both need some time together?" he knew that his mom had a hard time saying no to her older son, since she hardly got to see him as well. "Besides, I can take care of him while you work."

The word 'work' struck her like a lightning bolt. She remembered that she had an article due, on the resent disappearing people and several others that followed before that. She sighed in defeat "Ok, you can go for the week-but remember to call." She smiled as the young TK hugged her mother's leg.

TK looked up at her and smiled his biggest smile "I promise." He said, as well as releasing his mother's leg. " Wait till Kari hears this." he said and began to wait for his best friend to come back from the restroom, after she had Koromon accidentally spill a drink over her shirt.

Matt, TK and Ms. Takaishi heard footsteps and expected Kari to come through, but instead two men popped in the cafeteria.

Both where drenched, from walking in the rain, though they had removed their sandals and boots, it didn't change the fact that they where still muddied. Clearly the rain had gotten worse.

"Hello....how may we help you?" asked Ms. Takaishi, as she closely observed the two drenched men. Mainly the taller man.

"Err....actually.... it's you who we might help. Although I wouldn't mind a hot cup of tea" Yushima answered, as he twisted the water out of his shirt.

Satsuma had his eyes on the sleeping Digimon that were snoozing and the white feline that stared at him from the window. Not trying to hide her identity as a Digimon, and several children. Children who seemed to young to be the Digidestined; at least under the captain's perspective. But he knew, from what the Digital Guardians told him, that the young age wasn't a boundary.

"Hello I am Rentaro Satsuma, Captain of DATS, a secret government organization that keeps track on all Digital Life forms, such as your friends there." his gaze returned to the in-training Digimon who awoke to the new deep voice in the room.

The Digidestined stared at the man, known as Satsuma, the captain of this secret government organization. Gennai never mentioned the name of the captain but he did give them enough information to know that this was him. "You're him?" Joe asked.

The captain as well as his Digimon partner could only stare at them, puzzled. As did the parents of the Digidestined.

"You know him?" Mrs. Kido inquired to her son.

Izzy quickly answered. Seeing as how Joe was having a slight problem talking back to his mother. "Not really, ma'am, but we were told of someone that was going to be looking for us, by a friend in the Digital World...."

"Excuse me." a sweet polite voice made the captain turn around to spot a young girl, about a quarter of his size with reddish-chestnut eyes, a pink scarf-like bandana around her neck that was followed by her white T-Shirt that went below her pink pants. Then he had realized that he was still standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry." he apologized allowing passage to the young one of light.

She smiled at him, but quickly got a puzzled look as soon as she saw what was hanging from his shoulders. "Is that a Digimon?" she inquired. Now on her toes, trying to get a better view of the ferret-like digimon.

"what? He has a Digimon?" some of the Digidestined asked, as they closed in to the taller man.

Kari smiled at Kudamon, who could only wonder why this girl was so friendly. He gave Satsuma a look, as if asking him if it were ok for him to speak. Since the only people he spoke to were the people at DATS headquarters.

Satsuma gave him a simple nod, knowing that he'd need the all the support to convince these children to cope with their methods. "My name is Kudamon, nice to meet you..." he answered feeling a bit uncomfortable speaking to a human he just met.

"Wha? How did you get a Digimon?" Tai asked as he watched the ferret like Digimon slightly move around the taller man's neck.

-Beep, Beep- Satsuma's ear piece began to ring on his pocket. Preventing him or anyone else from answering or asking questions. "Excuse me." he turned away from them as he clicked a certain answer button, and placed the device in his ear. Already knowing that only those who were from DATS could contact him. "What is it?"he asked patiently.

"Sir!" a relieve feminine voice came through the other side. "What happened, I've been trying to contact you for a while now."

"Don't worry. I came to investigate the scene at Mt. Fuji, and my signal must have been disrupted by the rain. By the way, the other signals must have been a glitch in the component, so get it fixed." he said as he slowly removed his ear piece.

"Captain wait!" him as well as those who surrounded him were able to hear the urgency in the women's voice.

"What is it Megumi?" he inquired using the woman's first name.

"I called because we found a new Digimon signal slowly growing around the Mt. Fuji area. And it doesn't seem to be stopping....at this rate, whatever is growing, will be taller than most buildings."

"Hmm.... I'll look into it, but just to be safe, initiate a emergency evacuation of the entire Mt. Fuji area, understood."

"Right away captain." with that, the captain ended the call on his ear piece and returned to the young children and parents. "I'm Sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to stay here for a while. A Digimon has recently appeared around this area and we cannot allow some children like you to intervene in a situation like this."

Tai was taken aback, they had just defeated Myotismon, he didn't feel like a child who would get in the way. "Wait....I know we may not look like much, but we can help." Tai spoke up. "We've had our share of experience in the Digital World."

The captain looked at the goggled boy, his eyes were truly burning with determination, but at the corner of his own eyes, he saw that the parents suddenly grew worried."I am sorry, but this is going to be really dangerous, it'd be best if you wait here....Taichi" he said turning his back on the young Digidestin of Courage.

"Wait!" But the words of the bearer of courage fell on deaf ears, leaving only the older man alone with the parents and Digidestined. "What's his problem?" Tai asked as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Suddenly realization hit him, like a soccer ball to the head. The captain had addressed him with his full first name. "How did he know my name...?"

Yushima chuckled lightly, receiving puzzled looks from the group. "We've heard about your disappearance on the news. And thanks to Ms. Takaishi here, we were able to to learn your names." though this was rather true, they had learn a lot more about the Digidestined because of the Digital Guardians. "Though we must admit that, we didn't make much of it at first....since you were all in a group...."

They all stared at each other in confusion."What do you mean?" Mr. Kamiya asked .

"Well....I can't really say. This information is highly classified. Not even Satsuma has the authority to speak of it." answer Yushima

"ohh.." mouthed both Mr. Kamiya as well as his son in unison.

"I see that you are all ok." came a unmistakable voice from Izzy's Pi Book Laptop.

"Gennai?" Izzy quickly removed his carrier and placed his laptop over a table for everyone to see.

"In the flesh.....well not really... but any way. I am here to tell you that....err....well..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words to break the reality to them, that Myotismon was still alive.

"What is it?" Tai asked rather calmly.

While Gennai tried to get his words together, Yushima began to wonder about the other older looking man in Izzy's Pi book screen.

"Come on Gennai, speak up." Impatiently, Matt now began to press Gennai into talking.

"Ok....listen up....." he stared at the clueless faces of the Digidestined, knowing that they would turn into frowns at the second he revealed the news. "M...Myotismon...Myotismon is still alive...."

Exactly as he predicted, a frown quickly formed on all the Digidestined, while their parents could only watch their children slowly tense up in anger. The in-training Digimon quickly gathered around the laptop that was set on the table.

"What, but how!" Tai clenched his fist, watching the older man exhale in stress

"I.....I wanted to tell you....but.....I thought that if I did, you'd all be to afraid to move on.....but......Destroying Myotismon..... has only made him much more powerful....and now he's found his way to earth...." Gennai watched as the frowns on the Digidestined only deepen, though determination began to replace their feeling of rage.

Now with the earth's fate at hand, the Digidestined were that much determined to stop the evil menace. "I thought you said that there was only one portal to earth." Asked Sora, no longer needing any assistance to stand nor walk, after her incident in the Digital World.

"He may have used the same portal you all used to get to earth, but I don't really know for sure....but what I can say is that....this was predicted....."

"Predicted?" Gatomon piped in, still looking very upset about this revelation. "By who?"

"The ancients" he announced "....long ago there was a war between the forces of good, those who wanted peace, and the evil ones who wished control over the Digital World. Among the Digimon were twelve digimon that where known to protect and represented the crests that you, the chosen Digidestined, have. Those Digimon protected the crests and perished in doing so.....but a series of prophecies were scattered through out the vast lands and seas of the Digital World and beyond. I knew that Myotismon was going to survive.....well because I came across this prophecy.....

_In a struggle to survive and triumph, over the evil vampire lord, who is born on the hour of the beast._

_The bearers of the holiest crests shall yield their powers_

_to the chosen ones of Courage and Friendship, in the form of arrows from the holy angels._

_By achieving this; two Digimon, of the mightiest levels shall be born._

_Wielding the powers of Light and Courage, as well as Hope and Friendship._

_With the powers of the chosen ones united, they will rise_

_and quell the beast of darkness, with their light."_

"...There is something that came before this, but all I was able to make out was Myotismon's name. Another reason why I know that he's alive, is the unusual Digital readings I've been getting from earth. It's big and near you children" he finished.

"Near us?....." they all pondered about what they heard through the captain's headset a while back "Oh no..." The older Digidestined half gasped. "I think that guy is going to need our help." Joe stated.

"Indeed he is. He doesn't know what's heading his way." said Gennai now getting ready to break off the signal. "I've told you everything I know up to this point and I have saved the prophecy on to your laptop Izzy. The key to putting an end to Myotismon's terror lies within this very prophecy. Children be careful and-

"-Well, well, if it isn't Gennai." A sardonic voice interjected through the screen. Having taken Gennai by surprise.

"You!" was all he said before the screen went dark.

"Gennai!" They exclaimed worryingly. But all they saw was the darkened screen of Izzy's laptop.

"What happened?" TK asked.

"That's something we'd all like to know kiddo." answered his older brother. His eyes still on Izzy's Laptop.

All began to wonder about what happened to the old man. Who did that second voice belong to? And what was going to happen to Gennai.

Their worrisome thoughts were quickly interrupted by the mother of both Tai and Kari "You're going to go through with this, aren't you?" a worried Mrs. Kamiya asked, causing all the Digidestined to turn to their parents, who seemed worried and afraid of their children's safety.

"Yeah...." answered Tai, knowing that she was referring to the prophecy. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to Kari." he assured his mother. Though as much as she believe in her son, it didn't stop her from thinking about the consequences of their decision.

"Don't worry, we'll never let anything happen to them." Koromon said, hopping atop his partner's head.

The Parents smiled at their children though their eyes clearly showed their true feelings; concern. Their children, who had just been back from a long journey, had to fight once more. Their children were growing up to quickly, at least to their parents they were.

"I don't mean to butt in....." Yushima spoke up. "but do you happen to know what time it is?"

Mr. Tachikawa glanced at his Cell Phone, already having it in hand. "It's 5:58 PM Why?"

"Well I know this is going to sound weird, but, are you all familiar with the religious number of the beast? In other words Six-Six-Six." he asked, receiving affirmed nods from the parents and Digidestined. Though the Digimon hadn't heard of '_that_'

"Why is that important now?" Mr. Izumi asked.

"The prophecy." Izzy quickly glanced at his Laptop. "The evil vampire lord that is born in the hour of the beast, that must mean Myotismon."

"Yes, and the in our watch that time is, six o'clock with six minutes and six seconds, or the sixth hour of the sixth day of the sixth month, but since that train has come and gone, it's only logical to think that it's a time and not a date" answered Yushima with his kind expression replaced with a serious one.

"that guy is going to need our help. Come on guys we have to go!" The messy haired goggle boy stated.

The Digidestined and their Digimon nodded in agreement, and without a second to waste, their Digimon quickly Digivolved into their rookie forms. Their parents could only watch as the small Digimon grew taller in those few seconds of emitted light.

"We'll be back before you know it." announced the goggled leader. As if he he were speaking of a simple chore he was doing, or heading for soccer practice. He was followed by the rest of the Digidestined, their Digimon partners and Yushima.

Their Parents watched as their children ran out their sight. They could only pray that they'd be safe.

The rain had subsided almost instantly as they got outside, but that wasn't the most unusual thing at that point. "What the?" they had walked into a thick fog that made it really hard to see past the vehicles that were parked outside the cabin, and they were only a couple of feet away. Though the only peculiar thing about the fog is the color it was. purple.

"What's was in that food? I'm seeing purple" Joe said, attempting to clean off anything that was causing this illusionist fog, off his glasses

"No." Yushima watched eye widened from aback the group at the fog. "This Fog occurs only on certain occasions, when a Mega Level Digimon appears on earth. It also causes disturbances with any electronics."

"Mega Level? What is that?" Sora asked, turning to the older man.

He stared at them in disbelief, the digital universe that he heard of sounded to him as if it were inhabited with billions of Mega Level Digimon. And yet the Digidestined as well as their Digimon partners seemed clueless about the level.

"It is believed to be the highest level a Digimon could reach." he answered. No longer wanting to prolong their departure, he ran off ahead the Digidestined. "come on we have to hurry now."

The Digidestined pushed aside their questions and followed the older man. With Izzy at the end of the group as he tried to check if his laptop was affected by the peculiar fog. To his luck his computer seemed unaffected.

He gazed at the time at the bottom right of his laptop. Six O' Five, it read. _"it's time"_

But he ignored his own thoughts and continued running through the soft mud, but quickly came to a stop at as he faced the back of the Digidestined's body.

"Did you hear that?" Joe asked. Trying to focus on something he as well as the others heard. Now the young genius began scan the are, visibly finding nothing.

"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!" a strong tremor was felt as the voice echoed through the entire area. A shadow began to take form and two yellow orbs began to rise up to the sky. The Digidestined were about to face their most difficult challenge yet, but with the prophecy and their determination to end Myotismon's ruthless ways, they knew they were going to emerge victorious. They had to.

* * *

(I) Remember this is the year 1999, the world's communication network was new as well as the computer...well to the Internet, just keep that in mind. I remember seeing that Tai's PC, in Our War Game, it was at 16 MB of RAM

(II) I don't think that Japanese people shake hands, but instead politely bow. But I am not completely sure about this.

Thats it for this chapter, next up is 'WarGreymon, Warrior of Light and Courage. MetalGarurumon, Beast of Hope and Friendship'

Yeah, I know it's a long name.

* * *

Again I am sorry for the delay, but I had a bit of a snag with my Internet.....I forgot to pay...... any who, I've posted up drawings for both Roy and Cecil (They were done in a rush) but give me time, I've gotten somewhat good in anime. Well don't forget to review and send me a message for any ideas for the FF avatars.


	12. WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon

_Digital Revolutions_

_Chapter 12_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I mention in this story. But really, who here does?

A/N: Well folks we've reached a turning point in the story.....well at least after this chapter. Still waiting on some responses from you guys......so like yeah.

* * *

-_WarGreymon, Warrior of Light and Courage. MetalGarurumon, Beast of Hope and Friendship._-

The Digidestined stared in horror at the growing figure from withing the cold fog. As it grew larger and larger, towering over all the trees.

"I WILL MAKE THE HUMAN RACE SUFFER." again the eerie voice roared through the area. Causing tremors with each word the creature spoke.

"It's time." announced Izzy. From the back of the group. As the time on his laptop reach 6:06.06 PM.

The fog cleared around the giant Digimon, forming a barrier around a large portion of the Fuji Area that was going to be the battle field. The entire area covered in thick, cold, fog, preventing anyone from entering or leaving.

"Eh...err....Izzy, we can use a little info." Tai looked up at the large demon-like Digimon that loomed over them like a tidal wave threating to crush them in a split second.

"Give me a nano......" Izzy quickly began to search the upgraded Digimon analyzer. "Woah....I thought he was fully Digivolved, but I guess this is what you told us about.....VenomMyotismon, Mega Level.....I don't get it, how did he reach that level?" he asked, staring curiously at older man, Yushima.

"Izzy, we should save our questions for later. Right now we have something a bit more important." announced Tentomon as he flew between Izzy.

"No kidding." Tai pulled out his Digivice. "Come on guys let's end this once and for all."

"Right." was the response from everyone And with a bright light the Digimon began to Digivolve.

Yushima watched by as the Digimon from those who were considered high priority by the Digital Guardians, readied themselves for battle. "So young, yet so skilled at handling a process like Digivolution." he said quietly to himself.

"I know" The captain spoke up from, though without receiving any sort of reaction from Yushima.

"Where did you disappeared to?" Yushima asked without taking his eyes of the Digimon who were now going into the ultimate level.

"No where in particular, but it seems that we've been reduced to being spectators this time."

Satsuma was never one to pass off a battle with a Digimon such as this one. Yushima knew that. There had to be a more powerful reason at hand for him to have allowed that. "I see.... Well let's just hope that they do win." he replied as the Digimon finished Digivolving.

All those Digimon who were airborne, stared at the giant-size VenomMyotismon. "So.... anyone have any ideas?" asked MetalGreymon.

"I'VE GOT ONE." Announced VenomMyotismon. "IT'S CALLED - DEVOUR THE HUMAN RACE" he swung his large arm at all the airborne Digimon.

MetalGreymon, Lillymon, Garudamon, Angemon, Angewomon and MegaKabuterimon, all managed to evade the attack but were still pushed away by a dark wave he released. "We need to come up with a plan. Other wise we can kiss this battle good-bye" MegaKabuterimon said, dodging a swing of VenomMyotismon to be pushed once more by the dark wave that was released.

"Here's one for you." WereGarurumon came into view, as he jumped over The vampire lord's head. "Wolf Claw!" The claws pierced through his forehead. Though once the pale skin ripped open, what appeared to be a ghostly arm, quickly took hold of the humanoid wolf.

"WereGarurumon!" Matt watched as a dark aura began to make his Digimon partner howl in pain.

"Hang in there WereGarurumon. Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

Their attacks made contact with the giant Digimon, knocking him down and forcing the dark entity to release WereGarurumon.

"WereGarurumon, are you ok?" asked his human partner as he landed on the soft muddied ground.

"I'm ....not sure?" his entire body shook uncontrollably as he tried to keep his ultimate level. "I'm loosing it."

"What?" the Digidestined watched by as the ultimate level Digimon was quickly reversed to the rookie form in a blink of an eye.

"Gabumon!" Matt rushed to his partner's aid, as once more the ultimate level Digimon engaged in battle once more. "What happened?"

"I dunno, my body felt like Jelly when that thing touched me." he answered. Slowly getting back to his feet.

Matt saw his partner struggle to get up. A simple grasp from the giant Digimon, was enough to revert a fully powered ultimate back to the rookie level. "Everyone be careful he can-

his sentence was cut short as Gabumon pushed him to the side. As MetalGreymon hit the ground just barely missing them.

"MetalGreymon, what happened?" Tai quickly made his way to his partner.

"isn't it obvious?" Satsuma spoke up. "You're Digimon aren't strong enough to take on a Mega Level Digimon."

The Digidestined stared at the taller man stare up at the remaining Digimon that tried to fend off the giant and prevent him from going anywhere, while Zudomon focused his attacks on his legs.

"Then help us!" Sora's patience was beginning to grow thin. A man who supposedly had a lot of knowledge on Digimon, was only watching by the sidelines. "Your Digimon can really help us."

"I'm afraid that we'd have no better luck than you....we're no match." Answered Kudamon calmly. Satsuma and Kudamon did all they could but were taken out before the Demon Digimon could ever form a body. Satsuma never thought that he would be watching by the sidelines as kids, no less, took on a Mega Level Digimon.

The oldest man watched MetalGreymon join the fray once more. "Why don't you follow the prophecy that the old guy left for you?" Asked Yushima, as if trying to say 'duh, you know what to do, just do it' "He said that it was the key to defeat him. Why don't you give it another look?"

Izzy turned his attention to his laptop once more as he drew out the prophecy from his saved files

"Ok.....let's see......

_In a struggle to survive and triumph, over the evil vampire lord, who is born on the hour of the beast._

_The bearers of the holiest crests shall yield their powers,_

_to the chosen ones of Courage and Friendship, in the form of arrows from the holy angels._

_By achieving this; two Digimon, of the mightiest levels shall be born._

_Wielding the powers of Light and Courage, as well as Hope and Friendship._

_With the powers of the chosen ones united, they will rise_

_and quell the beast of darkness, with their light."_

He finished as he stared at the two angels in the sky, fight off the giant Digimon "That's it. Angemon and Angewomon are the angels of Hope and Light."

Yushima lightly chuckled. "I guess even you need a jump start from time to time kid. Now who are the bearers of Courage and Friendship?"

"That'll be us." Both Tai and Matt stepped forward.

"YOU FOOLS, YOU'RE ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE." Myotismon was now more ferocious than before, firing a dark beam from his abdomen, causing fires when it came in contact with the forest.

"Awwww, great, a fire. The rain is never around when you need it." Joe stared at the burning trees fall down in the distance

"_I should've asked Kamemon to come along." _Yushima watched by as the fire began to spread, this wasn't going to be easy for DATS to cover up. He turned to both Tai and Matt "Come on then, what are you waiting for?"

Both Tai and Matt looked at each other, clueless. "Err....what do we do?" Tai asked. Scratching his head.

"Well the prophecy reads.... 'The bearers of the holiest crests shall yield their powers to the chosen ones of Courage and Friendship in the form of arrows from the holy angels'. In other words..... they are going to have to shoot you with their arrows." stated Izzy, rather nervously. "Sounds kinda dangerous..... Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

TK and Kari listened to everything that Izzy said. A dangerous task for their brothers. One that may end in tragedy

Tai snorted "Danger's all we've dealt with since we went to the Digital World. So I say we go for it. If it's the only way to defeat Myotismon once and for all. What do you say Matt, you in or not?" Tai turned to his blonde friend who stood next to him.

He gave a light chuckle. "And let you look like a hero alone? Not a chance Tai. I'm in."

Tai nodded with a confident grin on his face "Ok, Kari, TK you're going to...." His grin disappeared as he saw both his sister and TK stared at them worryingly. "....whats wrong?"

"It's to dangerous, what if you get hurt...."

"TK....." Matt stared at his brother, who looked at him with watery eyes. TK felt Afraid, afraid that his own brother might meet the same fate as Wizardmon.

Kari nodded "...Or worse.....You can-

"Come on Kari." her older brother cut across her rather upset causing her to lightly flinch. "You've gotta have more faith in us than that." he said calmly now.

"Yeah kiddo, we need a miracle to defeat this guy, and Miracles require a little faith you know. We can't do this without you." Matt walked over to his younger brother. Tai followed and knelt down to his sister.

"Come on, they'll only do it if you tell them to." Tai said placing his hand gently over his sister's head. "I promise that nothing bad is going to happen."

Reluctantly she nodded. "Ok." both of them said.

"Angemon-"

"Angewomon-"

Both Kari and TK called out and without warning or sign, the crests let out a beam of light that aimed to both Angemon and Angewomon, giving them both a feathered made bow and a single glowing arrow.

Angemon and Angewomon quickly bailed out of VenomMyotismon attacks and flew towards their partners, with both items in hand.

"How did that happen?" TK stared confusingly at his crest of hope, as did the young girl next to him.

"I guess it's....... part of the prophecy..." Kari implied.

"We'll worry about that after we go through with this but for now, let's get this over with." Tai said, hiding his nervousness with a tone of agitation.

Both nodded and turned to their partner Digimon." Angemon, This is going to sound crazy, but..... shoot Matt with your arrow"

"You too Angewomon. Shoot Tai with your arrow!" yelled Kari

Angemon and Angewomon looked at each other in disbelief. "Are they sure that's a good idea?" Angemon asked his partner, who nodded in response

Angewomon stared at both Tai and Matt, both burning with determination, with a hint of doubt. "Let's do it. They seem sure enough about this." Angewomon stated.

"Ok. One arrow coming up." Both angels said in unison, pulled back the strong cord of light in their feathery bow and fired.

From the moment of their release, the crests of courage and friendship gave off a glow, with their respective color.

Their younger siblings only watched as the arrows closed in on their older brothers, hoping that the prophecy was right.

The arrows of light and Hope made contact, and a bright light was emitted from both boy's bodies. The light and hope that glimmered through the small flaw of the Digivice. A new power has been unleashed.

MetalGreymon who was still airborne was hit by the light, as was the weaken Gabumon. Both too, began to glow in a bright light.

"ARRHH..... WHAT IS THIS..... THIS HIDEOUS LIGHT!?" VenomMyotismon began to sluggishly back away from MetalGreymon. "ARRRGGHHHHH!!!" he began to swing his arms aimlessly at anything that was around.

"**MetalGreymon Digivolve too.......WarGreymon!!!**"

"**Gabumon Warp Digivolve too.....MetalGarurumon!!!**"

The light that emitted from both Digimon dimmed to reveal the two Digimon from the prophecy.

"It worked!" Izzy announced and stared at the two Digimon in awe. WarGreymon covered in armor and two special gauntlets equipped on each hand and his brave shield shining in a orange glow. MetalGarurumon's body released a cold haze and his chrome Digizoid armor shun in a bright blue.

"Let's see..." Izzy drew his attention to his laptop as he searched the analyzer. "That's WarGreymon. He has the Dramon Destroyers equipped with him, they seem to be especially effective against Dramon type Digimon, and with destructive attacks like Gaia Force, he can destroy all his enemies who are unfortunate enough to feel his wrath.....

MetalGarurumon is covered with Chromed Digizoid Metal, the strongest metal in the Digital world, and has icy attack called Ice Wolf Bite, that shoots a barrage of zero degree missiles at his enemies and shatters them into a million pieces."

"Great, we'll need the fire power." Matt stared at his Digimon partner proudly.

The other Digidestined were in awe. A prophecy that sounded like absolute lunacy, was now their biggest break. They had mega level Digimon on their side. But the question remained, Would they be able to defeat VenomMyotismon? Though it was not known by the Digidestined, he had inherited some of the powers of the main leader of the Digital Guardians; Carlos.

But power isn't everything. That is something Roy made perfectly clear.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!?" VenomMyotismon watched as the two Mega Level Digimon came across the ultimate level Digimon and him. "I AM GOING TO ENJOY DEVOURING YOUR STUPID HUMAN PARTNERS!"

"Don't Count on it!" MetalGarurumon roared, as he backed away from the giant Digimon. "Ice Wolf Bite." Missile barrels where revealed from the Digimon's armor. In a second, countless missiles were released from his body, and headed for VenomMyotismon

"RAAWWWHHHH" The cries of the giant Digimon echoed once more, but once the Icy Missiles froze over his entire body, he was silenced.

"quick, everyone attack him while he's frozen." Joe yelled out to the ultimate Level Digimon.

"You don't have to tell me twice.....Vulcan's Hammer." with all his might the walrus-like Digimon slammed his hammer into the ground, releasing his volt of energy.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Hand Of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

The barrage of attacks dashed through the battle field, forming into a single attack, all forming a spiral-looking energy beam.

RIP!!!- a loud rip of Ice was heard. Before the attacks collided, a darker aura surrounded VenomMyotismon. "Death Gaze!" the dark aura formed a large black mirror that came across the now single attack from the opposing Digimon. Their combined attacks were sucked into the mirror making it glow a dark purple light.

"Get ready, that thing is most likely to reverse our attacks to each other." MetalGarurumon Stated as he readied to counter his fellow friend's attacks.

MetalGarurumon was correct, the mirror quickly let out of the mirror, but much faster. Their trajectory wasn't aimed towards the opposing Digimon though.

Tai and the other Digidestined watched eye-widened as the attacks came directly at them.

Without a second thought, though, their Digimon partners came to their rescue; taking their own attacks head on.

The Ultimate and Champion Level Digimon reversed to their rookie and in-training levels, leaving only MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon alone to fight.

"YOUR FEELINGS FOR THESE PATHETIC HUMANS IS WHAT MAKES YOU VULNERABLE AND WEAK!" Myotismon said as he thawed out the ice, using that same aura he used to reflect their attacks.

Even Gatomon wasn't able to hold on to her champion level, she had regressed to her rookie form "You're wrong." She said, struggling to stand up. "They are our other half, without Kari, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Yeah!" Motimon said as he held himself up with his tiny arms. "They are going to help us, beat you."

"He's right." Yokomon glared at the giant that loomed over them like a wall. "You wouldn't know because, you're evil and heartless. They make us strong and care for us. We love our partners."

"We believe in them, because they believe in us. We know that we can overcome anything if we have each other." Tanemon said, without worrying that VenomMyotismon was a Mega Level Digimon.

A smirked formed over VenomMyotismon's face. "THEN WHY AM I INCHES AWAY FROM DESTROYING YOU ALL?"

Tokomon was unable to stand on his small legs, but that wasn't going to stop him from saying what he needed too. "You'll never know what we're talking about because you've never seen what we can do as a team."

Bukamon picked himself up from the muddied ground as well. "And that, is why you are not going to get away with this. You think you're unbeatable but we have the strength of our partners. Right guys." Bukamon weakly turned to MetalGarurumon WarGreymon.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon nodded. "Right." WarGreymon started "And for all the pain you've caused-"

"-we are going to finish you!" MetalGarurumon finished. Both Mega Level Digimon jumped off into the air. "Metal Wolf Claw" MetalGarurumon released a icy blast from his mouth, hitting and forcing VenomMyotismon to back off the Digidestined.

"UGH.... RGHH, FOOLS, YOU WILL MET THE SAME FATE AS THAT WIZARD FOOL OF YOURS!" and so he began to swing his large arms at the two nimble Mega Digimon.

Meanwhile, the Digidestined were left speechless, they wanted to say something but, their partner Digimon have pretty much said everything they had to.

"Oh Tanemon." Mimi said, gently taking her partner into a caring embrace.

The others did so as well. While Tai and Matt watched their Digimon partners fight the giant VenomMyotismon.

The two older men at the back of the group watched, in surprise, as the Digidestined's two mega level Digimon began to take control of the battle. _"For two newly Digivolved Digimon, they are rather powerful, but how."_ Wondered Kudamon as he watched the giant Digimon take multiple hits from MetalGarurumon.

Kudamon, one of Yggdrasil's Knights had easily been tossed aside by the giant that loomed over all of them. Though in his Ultimate form, he wielded the powers that rivaled even Mega level Digimon, But WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, two freshly Digivolved mega Digimon, were holding their own against VenomMyotismon. If he could, he would Digivolve to his Mega form, but unfortunately he wasn't capable of doing so.

On the gentle embrace of her partner, Salamon watched by as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon kept attacking VenomMyotismon. But even so, he wouldn't stop moving. She knew that she'd done all she could, having given them the ability to bypass the Ultimate Level to Agumon and Gabumon. _"Come on, you can do it."_ she mentally cheered the two Digimon on.

"Gaia Force!" WarGreymon fired his massive ball of energy to Myotismon.

"UURRGGHH!" He grunted, as he was lifted to the air by the energy based attack. "DEATH GAZE!" once more he tried reversing the attack.

However, just as soon as soon as his mirror was formed, it was shattered by a bright light from withing the Gaia Force. "WHAT!" was all he could say, before WarGreymon Energy ball exploded.

"Is...he gone?" Mimi inquired. Staring at the giant cloud of smoke.

"AARRGGHH!!!" The angered roar came from the skies. "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIEEE!!! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!" A dark aura was now emitting strong winds, slowly pushing away the purple fog. "DARKNESS WAVE!!!" The aura quickly expanded in all directions, firstly knocking down MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon from the skies.

The other Digidestined watched as the wave quickly closed in on them. With only a second to spare all of them, decided to return a favor to all their Digimon partners. Instead of having them protect them, they decided it was time for them to do some real protecting of their own. All of them quickly turning their back on the wave, except for two certain chosen ones of friendship and Courage. They took it upon themselves to protect their young siblings as well as their Digimon Partners.

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

both TK and Kari cried out as they looked up at their older brothers. The dark wave began to consume every inch of light.

In an instant everything went dark. The entire area that was covered in fog had been shrouded in darkness.

The cold feeling of VenomMyotismon's darkness began to slip away as well as his evil laughter.

"Wha...? What happened?" Tai opened his eyes to see himself floating in a void of Light between fire and ice. "Where am I?" his silent voice echoed through the vast void. "Did I die?"

_"This is your heart young wielder of courage."_ A rough-beastly voice answered. _"You're heart is balanced by the light you see before you, this light maintains harmony between your element of fire and the cold icy darkness, but you've begun to show signs of darkness that may upset the balance."_

"My what? Light? Darkness? Where are you?!" He began to scan all the corners of his so-called heart.

"I no longer have a physical form young one, but I am one of the Ancient Ones. Listen young one, your heart is tipping in favor of the light at them moment but Darkness is lurking in the shadows of your light. Control your anger, it's the source of your darkness, otherwise the darkness will consume you......" at that, the Beastly voice faded.

"Huh?" Tai suddenly reappeared where he was, in front of his sister. "What was that about?"

"Tai, are you ok?" Tai looked down at his worried Sister. Who was pulling on his shirt.

"Uhh.....Yeah....?" He answered, confused about what had just happened. He turned around to see everyone who studied their bodies checking for any injuries. Everyone was confused, Except Matt, he had the same disturbed look Tai did.

"HOW IS IT THAT YOUR STANDING!?" VenomMyotismon glowered at the Digidestined.

Everyone was just as lost about that as VenomMyotismon. "Err....guys....how did we survive that?" Joe asked with Bukamon still on his hands.

"Maybe we got lucky?" Mimi said, checking her arms for any wounds or even a scratch.

"IT DOESN"T MATTER, I'LL END THIS RIGHT NOW! DARK-

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon stopped the Giant Digimon from finishing his attack.

WarGreymon quickly jumped to the right height as he readied himself to attack. "You're right VenomMyotismon, it's time to end this! Great Tornado!" at blinding speeds he began to spin, making it seem as if he were a tornado, aimed directly at VenomMyotismon's chest.

"RAAWW" VenomMyotismon half roared as WarGreymon began to penetrate through VenomMyotismon's Chest. "RAAH" He grunted as he fell to his knees. WarGreymon, was successful in his attack, leaving the giant with a gaping hole in his chest. With it, went the small orb that contained his added power, the power of the Digital Guardian.

"It's over." WarGreymon gave a long exhale.

"Not....just....yet..." No longer yelling VenomMyotismon began to rise to his feet. "I.....cannot.....die.....my.....reign.....is....eternal......" with a last effort, he lifted his large arms, ready to attack once more.

"You, just don't know when to stop......Metal Wolf Claw!"

"You Fool.....Gaia Force!"

too injured to gather the energy for his attack, VenomMyotismon took the attacks, with no defense he roared in pain as the attacks began to take their toll. "I CAN'T BE DEFEATED, YOU'LL SEE THAT I AM DESTINED TO RULE OVER ALLLL......." his final words were followed with a bright light. His body slowly began to decompose into small bits of data, quickly disappearing into the skies.

The battle was won, VenomMyotismon was put to rest and everything was back to normal. "It's finally over...." Sora softly dropped to her knees as she watched the bright light that remained, slowly extinguish the fog.

"Tai!" Koromon came bouncing joyfully, back to him and close behind him was Tsunomon. "We did it, we did it, we kicked butt" Koromon said, jumping to his partner's arms

"Yeah, you did, and a awesome job to boot." Tai caught the head sized warrior.

"Yeah, you guys gave him a good whipping, but guess what. I'm hungry." Bukamon declared

Joe chuckled. "But you just ate. If you eat more, I won't be able to carry you." Bukamon frowned, he wasn't fat.

"But He is right. You all deserve something to eat. Right Mimi?" Sora asked, but got no response from her. "Mimi?" she turned around to see her friend searching for something. "What's wrong?"

She turned to the group. "Did any of you see where those the other two went?" she asked, referring to Satsuma and Yushima

"The two creepy guys? Weren't they behind us a few seconds ago?" Tai asked.

Matt nodded "Yeah they where. I remember seeing them before Myotismon......" the older blonde trailed off.

Mimi's eyes widened. "Before we were attacked....."

"Are you kids ok." The taller dark blue haired man walked our from the bushes, slightly surprising the Digidestined and their Digimon. He was no longer wearing his shades, his coat was ruined and he was dirty. And his hair seemed like a bird's nest, with all the twigs and leafs on on it.

Tai stiffened a laugh "What happened to you?"

"Well what do you think happens when you are attacked by a twenty story tall Digimon?" the older man walked out from the same bush, full of mud and missing his fishing hat. "But never mind that, we have to get you kids out of here before anyone sees your Digimon. We'll handle this mess later." Yushima said, keeping an eye on the damage that was done to the area.

"He's right. Let's go, I still have several things I want to know, and I am certain that you kids want some answers too." Satsuma turned to the direction which they had come from.

"Right." Izzy quickly followed the taller man. Hoping to get some answers out of him.

"Hey, wait up!" Motimon rushed to his partner's side.

The rest of the Digidestined followed, all walking back towards their parents, going home to live a not so normal life. They had done it, they've defeated Myotismon, but above the clouds, a certain wielder of darkness was gathering the data that belong to this plague of a Digimon.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Above the skies of the battle field, The Digital Guardians watched by as the Digidestined began to head back to their parents. "Astounding, even with your power orb, they were able to defeat him." Duftmon, stared at disbelief at the orb that was now in the young leader's hand.

He gave the small orb a last glance before inserting it into his hand, giving off a digital vibe. "I know, it's rather impressive really..."Carlos turned to Roy "what do you intend to do with that data? Why do you need it?"

He sighed in annoyance, Roy wasn't one to talk to someone after he fought him but this time he was willing to put his ego aside. "I am going to use his data for a.....little experiment." though he owed him an apology for misjudging him, so he answered calmly as a start.

"Experiment? For what?" Omnimon asked

He frowned, he didn't own Omnimon anything, to him he was just another nuisance. "Look, you three headed moron! That's all you need to know!"

Omnimon was taken aback by the response he got. He was one of the many who rescue him. "What! How dare-"

Seraphimon, once more intervened to quell the feud. "That's enough Omni. And you kid, show some respect, we did save your life after all."

He scoffed At Seraphimon order causing Seraphimon to lead forward to him. "Respect? Why don't you take you're 'respect' and shove it up your-"

"Come you two, take it easy." Rose came between the Arch Angel and Wielder Of Darkness "Both of you, please, stay calm."

Both grunted and turned their back on each other. But Roy was approached by Alphamon "What do you want!?" He asked snapped.

"Well... I wanted to know what you meant about attributes." answered Alphamon.

This question made his frown disappear and made him laugh Sardonically. "Are you serious, you still don't get it?"

this cause most of the Digital Guardians to frown, they where certainly growing tired of his attitude. "Just tell us what you meant!" snapped Seraphimon.

He dried a false tear from his eye. "Ok, you walking tin can with wings, I'll try to explain it in a way you twits can understand. Now let's see....what can I use as an example" He began to scan the area for something to use as an example. Though there was nothing, only clouds, the trees, and the the burnt trees down below. Burnt trees. He found his example. "ok look, what happens when you place your hand inside a fire-"

"You get burned." quickly answered Magnamon.

Roy however wasn't expecting for anyone to answer though. "Good boy. That's right." He said with a sarcastic tone. "Moron... Now, the power you have is like a fire, but it doesn't burn. You see.... you're power is just as plain as a blank piece of paper. In other words, there is no real force behind you're power. Now do you get it?"

They nodded, but were still confused mainly Seraphimon. "But I don't understand, we've trained to enhance our powers of light. How can we not have-"

Roy, once more, interrupted the arch angel "Ah, there is where you fucked up. Everyone has their own individual Attribute. You can't force yourselves to learn an attribute that doesn't suit you. It's like using gasoline to put out a fire. It's a real disaster waiting to happen"

"But what about my mom?" Carlos asked. "She is suppose to be an angel who represents the crest of light. That training had to do something for her. Right?"

"Look I know I am a genius but I am not a book of answers. I only told you what I know and......wait--what???" he stopped in mid-sentence to what the young digital guardian said. "I thought your mother died?"

Carlos' expression quickly changed. "Yeah she did.... but Ophanimon here is my....mother now....... I didn't say this because I didn't want Satsuma or Yushima to know. They don't need to know that.....as for you're question..... I kinda see Ophanimon and Seraphimon as my parents. They are like them in every way. From the strict and wise parents to the funny and silly ones. I love them like my parents...." he turned and smiled at Ophanimon and Seraphimon, who stared back at him.

Their helmets hiding their expressions of family love.

The wielder of darkness was speechless, a boy younger than him had moved on, but still hasn't lost the image of his parents nor his objective in battle, even though he was slightly jealous and disgusted by the love going around. But Roy knew there had to be a flaw in him. He needed to see more.

Apollomon felt a discomfort from the current topic they were on. It was him who broke the pressed on "So, I guess this kid and his pals are going to be joining us?"

RhodoKnightmon Dynasmon and Suijinmon instantly turned to Apollomon. "Look here we have no intention of joining you saps." answered Dynasmon, after being silence for a while. And RhodoKnightmon nodded in agreement.

"He's right, give us one reason why we should join you." Suijinmon asked

"Why should someone as majestic as me, join with you?" RhodoKnightmon asked. Turning his back on Apollomon.

Dianamon sighed, "Because in the end, we are all fighting for the same cause." she stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "So why not come along with us?"

The three Digimon where silenced by that response, but Roy and his duo of Dracomon partners didn't seemed fazed. In fact this was an opportunity for him, to see what the 'pretty girl' could really do.

"You're good with words. All of you are.....but you got a point this time.....we'll tag along to help you, but I'll only tell you this once; don't get in my way, nor try to feed me all of this 'loving forgiveness' bullshit, to try and change me. Because it won't work." Roy announced.

Ophanimon smiled, despite his rudeness. "Please keep in mind, that we won't tell you to change. But I have a feeling that time will do that for you." she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You fight for those who are weak and seek peace, that's all that matters right now. I have hope that you'll realize what you are doing soon"

He scoffed at her. "Yeah toots, let's pray that _doesn't_ happen."

"Ok, enough of this. Satsuma said that he was going to take care of this mess, so let's get outta here and get into something to eat and a bath. I smell kinda funky" no longer with the solemn tone, the young Digital Guardian was ready to proceed.

That said, they began to head towards a different direction, far from the incident in the area and the Digidestined, a secluded place.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

After a good four hour drive through the treacherous roads and heavy traffic, they all had finally made it to the Odaiba district. All the vehicles where parked at the apartment building where the Ishida' lived in. Everyone gathered in the Ishida apartment, room 202.

(A/N: I know how his house looks like originally but come on, I needed to improvise. Besides in the show, his house doesn't seem capable of fitting a lot of people.)

It was a nice apartment with wooded floors and carpets on the living room area. A nice a decent sized T.V., two bedrooms and a single bathroom. Though the apartment at the moment was really messy. With dirty clothes scattered around the bedrooms, the kitchen full of dirty dishes, and wrappers of junk food and TV dinners, in the living room couch. Yup it was clear that they needed a 'women's touch' around their apartment.

The apartment was of a decent size, the number of people that where gathered in the apartment made it seem small. Everyone filling in the kitchen, dining and living room areas. Everyone sat either on the floor or on a chair they where able to get or the couch.

Satsuma and Yushima stood in the kitchen, where everyone could see them.

"I am aware that there are some questions that you want answers to, so I'll do my best to try and answer them. But all of you have to promise me not to mention anything of what I am about to say, to anyone." Satsuma announced.

They knew that keeping this Digital World stuff a secret was in their best interest. They had already talked about that back in the Digital World, and they knew that people would react the same way they did when they say their Digimon.

"No problem." Answered Izzy. "We know that we might cause a panic if we show off our Digimon." he added.

At least they had a sense of security. That was good enough for Satsuma. "Ok. Now what is it that you want to know?" he asked to all of the Digidestined who sat on the hard floor.

Everyone allowed Izzy to go first, if his curiosity amounted anymore, his head might explode. "I came up with a theory while we where in the Digital World but it's just a theory. I think that you can help me out with this. I wanted to know if the Digital World is one of a kind..... In other words, are there more....err....Digital Planets? You know like in our dimension were our universe is theorized to be perpetual"

Satsuma was warned about Izzy's curiosity and intellect, but this was a question he could answer honestly. "Yes. There is more than one Digital Planet."

A blunt and straight answer was least expected. However that was just answer and Izzy needed facts. "...Err....Can you please elaborate."

Satsuma nodded. "Certainly. I am pretty sure that you've figured out that the Digital World is connected to earth's communication network, right?" he saw Izzy as well as some of the others nod. "Well the world you where in is just one of many. The Digital Universe is never ending. There is no absolute answer to how far the Digital Universe expands too, but our researchers have determined that the Digital Universe is identical to ours with some minor differences; like the ability to breathe in it's ever expanding space. But there are still many mysteries to be solved..... It's like using the Internet, there are millions of web pages to choose from, as well as millions of planets for Digimon to live on."

Izzy theory was proving to be much more than a theory. He was expecting to be right, but still, this was a surprising development. Though it wasn't a complete answer, it was still something to him.

"We also saw some sort of new Digimon and our friend wasn't even sure if they where Digimon. Do you think they could be a new breed of Digimon?" he asked, referring to the mutilators, though he had nearly no information to give in order to get an answer like the previous one.

"Indeed there are many Digimon that have still to be discovered. Because we, just like you humans, are still evolving. We've been doing so for a long time now." Kudamon piped in.

"Evolving?" Sora was confused. She thought the Digivolving was that process. "You mean Digivolving?"

Kudamon shook his head. "No, but the process of Digivolution is important as well. We've evolved from simple files of Artificial Intelligence to what we are now. But we are still moving forward. Digivolution might be the key to the next step of our evolution. What will make each and everyone on of us unique, with more complex Digital Codes."

There was something they didn't know. Digimon evolving from AI files. "Wait, you mean someone created Digimon?" Joe asked.

Satsuma and Yushima nodded.

"Yes, a group of college students created Digimon back in the late eighties as a simple experimental project. But what they had created was beyond even their own understanding. The government took notice and canceled their project before they could ever introduce Digimon to the world. Everything they had worked for was thought to have been confiscated by the government. But somehow Digimon managed to escape to a computer where they rested and soon, they moved on to the earth's communication network." Satsuma saw that the children where confused and their parents even more.

The Digidestined all knew that Digimon had been around for centuries maybe even millenniums. But the eighties. It was about only ten years apart from their time. Then again then time flow was different in the Digital Universe then in earth.

"Artificial Intelligence, transcended into life." Yushima spoke up softly. "It's rather elegant, isn't it Koushiro?" he asked.

Izzy nodded. Tentomon was his best friend, one he could trust with his life. Indeed it was elegant "Yeah it is..... but what happened to the people that started this?"

He shrugged "We don't have a clue. All of them except one, dropped off the radar ." answered Yushima. They had been searching for them, but their status is not known.

"I still don't get something." Ms. Takaishi spoke up. She sat on the couch, mentally recording everything that the Captain of DATS said "How does your organization, the DATS, prevent Media Leaks?"

Satsuma knew that Natsuko Takaishi worked for the newspaper as well as the fact that she knew a lot of people that worked for the higher media. But he knew that he had to explain this, as a warning for those who turned on their promise to keep the Digital plains' existence a secret.

He reached into a pocket of his long trench coat and pulled out a white device that looked like a pen. "This device delivers a electrical flash that is able to erase the memory of a person on any knowledge of Digimon or the Digital Universe. Our Organization, the Digital Accident Tactics Squad, tries to prevent our usage of this device because it might cause some temporary memory loss of all things from your name to the basics of intelligence, but it works, we've had several humans who have come in contact with Digimon before." he said placing the device back in his pocket.

Technology at it's finest. That small device was nothing like anyone had seen. It was like they ripped it off a Science-Fiction but Satsuma had it. No need for proof, his tone of voice was warning enough.

"That sounds like it's from that one movie with the aliens, and that's a Sci-Fi, it doesn't exist.....Does it?" Tai asked.

"Well.....this isn't a alien invasion, this is on a different dimension. This is one of the many devices we have at our headquarters that is related to Digimon, but the most powerful one is this." He pulled his Digivice. The Red-Orange Digivice IC that was issued to each of the DATS Members. "Our Digivice."

The others gathered around and stared at the Digivice in awe. It was much different than theirs and it was also bigger.

Matt pulled out his Digivice to compare. "How do you know it works?" he asked.

"I've used it more than several times." he answered.

Izzy became confused. On file island he and Tentomon came across some ruins that said that, the Digivices where ancient artifacts that where to be only used by the chosen Digidestined. But Satsuma had one. One that was created.

"But how?" he asked. "We found out in the Digital World that our Digivices where meant to be for us. How can you create one." the same question rung up on everyone's head who had heard about Izzy discovery beforehand.

Yushima scoffed at that question. "A Digivice is not so special, it simply a tool to control the DigiSoul, which allows a Digimon to Digivolve. One of our scientist simply created that tool for us."

So much for the unique Digivice. But another question that popped up was on what Yushima said.....

"Whats a DigiSoul?" Joe asked.

They said more than they needed to. They accidentally talked about the DigiSoul. No stepping back now. Izzy would surely figure out a way to get it out of them.

Satsuma sighed at Yushima for saying more than he had to. "The DigiSoul is basically the human partner's essence transformed into a complex digital Code that allows Digimon to Digivolve and at a point read his partner's thoughts, feels their emotions. In other words you become one with your Digimon partner."

DigiSoul: The main connection between a Digimon and his partner to determined if they are compatible with each other. And unfortunately the Digidestined where not able to summon forth their DigiSoul full burst, thanks to the Digivice that they had.

"You mean the light of Digivolution, right?" Tai asked

This was something that they where going to find out on their own. "Yes, the light of Digivolution." answered the tall captain. There was more to Digivolution than what they just explained. But, as the Digital Guardians said, they weren't ready for that just yet. The DigiSoul had uncharted areas that could very well be used for more than just Digivolution.

-Beep, Beep, Beep-

something inside the coat of the captain, began to ring. "Excuse me" Satsuma reached in to his other pocket and pulled out a white ear piece. Only those of DATS could call him through this ear piece so he figure it had to be one of the girls. He pressed a certain button and spoke. "What is it?" he asked calmly

Megumi's voice came from the other line. "Captain. We did everything you told us. And we've leaked out something to the media. A electrical discharge at one of the cabins started the fire. I'm pretty sure they bought it." She replied calmly

"Good, how is it going with the Radar?"

"Everything is ok, there was a glitch in the component, but sir we are still detecting eight signals in your location."

Satsuma turned to the Digidestined, all of them wondering what he was talking about. "Save their Digital Signatures as confidential information. Make sure that this development stays between you and Miki."

the line went silent for a bit. Never had they needed to keep anything in a low profile. "......Ok sir. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Yes. Can one of you come and pick me up?"

"Yes sir. I'll be there in a few minutes." she said. With the radar, she already had her Captain's location.

"Thanks." with that he pressed a button on his head set and placed it in his pocket. "I'm sorry children but I am going to have to take my leave with you, so if you have a final question, I can try and answer it." he said.

A final question, before their next encounter. And two uncertain youngsters had a question that they might not get an answer too. "Do Digimon die?" TK asked a bit afraid of the answer.

"What?" Satsuma was rather taken aback by this. As where the others, even Kudamon.

"Do Digimon die?" repeated Kari. She was also fearing the answer to that question.

Satsuma recovered from the shock of the question. He had heard about Wizardmon's passing from the Digital Guardians. It was hard to tell them the truth, but it was better to honest, than giving them false hope in a lie.

"We aren't really sure." he started carefully. "In the several encounters we've had with Digimon, we've only deleted one.... for using excessive force...." he saw tears build up both youngsters eyes, as well as the white feline that stood next Kari. "We can't research on this because it would mean endangering the lives of all Digimon. But I've determined, that enough force is enough to completely delete a Digimon" the heads of the Digidestined sank low.

That meant that Wizardmon wasn't coming back. He was gone for good.

This he had just learned, in all his time as the captain of DATS he's fought Digimon of the rookie or Champion Level. Matching their level. Now thanks to the Digital Guardians' revelations, he had to be extra careful. But there was something he left out.

"There is one thing too....." he saw their heads slowly rise up as he spoke. "A Digimon with a human partner can't be deleted, only reconfigured, but the pain they go through, while being destroyed is not something you'd want to put your Digimon partner through." He felt bad for what he was going to say next. Bad because of the parents. "However, if their human partner dies......Then their Digimon shall share the same fate."

Just as he expected, the parents' faces formed a horrified expression on them. But at the same time they shared a portion of relief, knowing that their Children where safe.

Silence followed. All that was audible was the quite sobs of TK, Kari, Gatomon, Mimi and Sora.

"Thats life." Yushima broke the silence. "Sometimes it can be painful, other times it can be filled with joy, but whatever happens you got to move on. It's ok to look back at the past, but it's not good to live in it. Putting yourselves down because of what happened is not a way you want to live.

Things happen for a reason, and sometimes they don't make any sense. Sometimes they seem unfair. But that is life." he finished. He noticed that Salamon was beating herself up for Wizardmon's passing. He also knew that her young human partner might be too young to try and explain something so hard to her.

"You got a point." Spoke up Tai. "Wizardmon wouldn't want us to agonize over his death. He died so that we didn't have to. We won't ruin the chance he gave us." Tai, truly was a mysterious boy. At times he could be really immature and sometimes foolish, and at times he acted like the leader he claimed to be.

The hopeful atmosphere was returning. Thanks to Tai and Yushima.

Satsuma was ready to leave. He didn't want to be responsible for another awkward situation like this previous one. "We need to leave, but we'll keep in touch." he said, as the Digidestined allowed him passage to the hall.

Yushima placed his hand over Tai's mess of hair. "You kids might find me around. I'm always fishing around." he said following Satsuma into the doorway where he took of his sandals.

Both of them left and made their way to the elevator. "I'm sorry" Yushima felt it necessary to apologize for speaking about the DigiSoul when they weren't suppose to.

"Don't worry about it. They're going to figure it out sooner or later." Satsuma didn't mind about it. He pressed the call button on the elevator.

-Beep, Beep, Beep-

Weird- Satsuma's Ear piece began to ring again. But why would Megumi be calling him back, it was too quick for her to come from the DATS Building over to his location. Or was it Miki? "Hello." he spoke into the ear piece.

"You kinda slipped didn't you. On the DigiSoul part, I mean" that voice, it sounded like Carlos. "But that's ok. And err....umm...." Satsuma could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to agree with what was coming up.

"What is it?"

"We kinda.... eh.....adjusted your radar to our accommodations...." he laughed nervously.

Satsuma entered the elevator without saying a word. He wanted the young digital guardian to explain himself.

"But nothing big, we just....err.....changed it's detection frequency-but not on nothing useful, just on us." he heard a sigh. "What I'm trying to say is; we hacked into your networks' system and switched your radar's settings to ignore our specific Digital Signatures."

Ok it wasn't that big of a deal, but two questions still remained. "How and why?" he asked calmly.

"Well we are going to be spending some time in japan, and who knows what might happen in the mean time. Besides it's really hard for us to suppress that much power. As for the how part.......well why don't I just show you when we meet up ok."

"Understood. But how did you reach me?" He began to wonder how was it that Carlos managed to reach him in the ear piece. Only DATS members could reach him via the same head piece as his.

"We have our way with digital equipment, captain. And don't worry, I don't think we're going to be hacking your network anymore. So until we meet in two days. Bye-bye" he heard the other line hang up. Satsuma took his ear piece and exited the elevator.

"It was them, wasn't it." Yushima asked.

"Yes."

"I knew it. Well I got to get going myself. I'll see you around then." Yushima left the building and vanished into the dark streets of Odaiba. Satsuma waited for Megumi's arrival, but in the meantime pondered about these new developments. What was to become of the human race when the real war began.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Well I guess we should get going too." Mr. Kamiya stood up from the chair he sat on. "It's getting rather late and we haven't had dinner yet...."

"Ohh boy! dinner, yeah let's go, I'm hungry-I'm Hungry!" the head sized digimon began to move uncontrollably in Tai's arms.

Mrs. Kamiya smiled, she was finding Koromon to be kinda cute when he was hungry. She turned to tall blonde, Hiroaki "Thanks for letting us come to your home." she gave him a slight bow.

He scratched his head with embarrassment "You're welcome, and sorry for the....err....mess..." he gave a chuckled nervously

"Hey, don't worry about it." answered Mr. Kamiya. "You should see what happens in our place when my wife and daughter go visit grandma. Everything is chaos." him and his son both snickered at the thought of their last time alone. The Saying, 'like father like son' really applied to these two.

"Thank you for allowing us the pleasure of being in you're home Mr. Ishida." Mr. Kido said, getting the blonde man's attention. "We'll be taking our leave as well." Mrs. Kido stated. Both parents bowed, as did Joe.

"See you guys later." Joe waved good-bye at the rest of the Digidestined, who where getting ready to leave.

"Don't miss us too much." Bukamon waved his fin at his digimon comrades.

"Yeah we better get going." Mr. Kamiya said, "Hikari it's time to go!"

Kari turned to her father, as she saw Tai and his mother say their good-byes to TK's father, mother and brother. "I gotta go, but I'll see you.... tomorrow?" She asked, not really sure when the young blonde was going to sleep over.

"Yeah. Mom said I could go tomorrow, I'll be stopping at dad's house first so we'll be over around noon." answered TK.

"Come on sweetie." her father came to dining room where the two youngster where. "We have to go, You're mom, Tai, and your two little friends are already outside."

"Ok daddy." she gave TK a small hug, before walking to her father's side and taking his hand.

TK was already used to hugging his best friend, but the fact that it had been a while made it extra special "See ya tomorrow." he waved them off

"See you tomorrow too, Teeks." Mr. Kamiya waved at the young blonde, as did his young daughter. Funny that Susumu () called Takeru by that name. It was Kari who used to call him that when they were much younger.

One by one, everyone started to leave the Ishida residence, taking the in-training and the single rookie level Digimon to their homes. Everything was back to normal.....well as normal as things could get with digital monsters. However, in a time of war, tranquility could only last for so long.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

In an all to familiar planet, hovered Damiemon accompanied by his soldiers, all scanning the scars on the planet that where left behind from Fanglongmon's battle with the Digital Guardians. All of them where now equipped with blood-red gems on their body, each glowing in a low red light. All including Damiemon, had gone through a change, but with the X-Virus code, their powers of darkness where now enhanced, to new limits.

But at the moment someone else was getting to work. Puppetmon stood on a debris, of what used to be Gennai's home.

The old man was beaten, not being able to put up much of a fight against Piedmon and Puppetmon. "Ah Gennai, still as persistent as ever." Piedmon watched as the old man still struggled to pick himself up. "but, because you where fun to track down, I won't delete you....not just yet, you'll be much more useful to me alive, so......" he revealed a small dark orb on his finger tip and flicked it to the old man's back.

Gennai's vision was beginning to fade, with it, his feelings, and his thoughts. Before long, he collapsed on the soft grass, all that he was able to do is hear, hear the evil laugh of that maniacal clown.

Well that's it for this chapter. I like it....at least I think I do......any who, stay tuned for the others and Review if you want, but I'd really appreciate if you did. Just to remind you, a better summary is on my profile underneath the section's links. Sorry for any typos or anything else. I am kinda busy right now and I am not going to have time to review these already written chapters. Heck I'm already done with the twentieth chapter, so like yeah.


	13. The Not So Normal Life INT

_Digital Revolutions_

_Chapter 13- INT_

Disclaimer- Why do keep putting these disclaimers up??? ohh well, I don't own nothing, nada. Not Fuji, Not Coke....as in the soda...., Not even the air I'm breathing, so please read on.......Ohh and please don't take too seriously Roy's insults. I am that type of person that can take anytype of joke just so you know. I hope that this doesn't drive readers away.....

Reviews: Talk About '**Better Late Than Ever!**'

**Readerryu**: Yeah I've decided to go ahead and post up the frontier season along. The more I watch it, the more I like it because it suits this fic.

**You're All Just Jealous:** Well I felt it necessary to get rid of Gallantmon, after all we can't have two. That would be rather strange.

**Lord Pata:** Yeah those two make a excellent combo. Like fries and coke.

A/N: Well this is the first of the intermission chapters, INT for short. And well I am going to try and get comical without using much ......err.....foul play or is it crude humor....? any who I need suggestions for these Intermission (INT) Chapters since they are going to be very important for later on. They can also be a explanatory chapter to a previous event that was rather confusing -Cough- Chapter 10, or just for plain fun. Either way, I don't expect this one to be as good but heck it's a first and like they say, the first aren't always as good as it's sequels.

I just want everyone to know that I don't have any knowledge on the Japanese Yen's Value and I am too lazy and preoccupied with things so again, like in Mexico, I am going to be using American Dollars. Yeah! America Rules! Even though our economy is crap....and our previous president was an ass (BUSH).......eh....yeah right back to the main topic.

I _do_ know certain things, those including, the layout of Odaiba, but the thing is, that I am not sure if my information is accurate so like just use your imaginations, isn't that what reading is all about? No, really, isn't it?

I've finally finished fixing the plot up to the Fifth segment, that one being the frontier season. Major changes in that segment as well. As for the others.....well let's just say that I am still working on them and a special surprise that might be to you might like. Drawings......well I am considering on posting a poster of several of the characters including the Digital Guardians in their human form alongside the Digidestined at the end of the second segment, but since it's for the second segment....Arg...I dunno...... I don't want to spoil several things for you, but wadaya say? Should I post it?

* * *

_The Not So Normal Life._

"Is it done yet?" Agumon impatiently tippy-toed on the kitchen counter, to watch Mrs. Kamiya set the time on the Microwave oven

Yuko, turned to see the green eyes of the dinosaur that was trying so hard not to drool on her. She knelt down and placed a finger on the tip of Agumon's mouth. "Shh, it's a surprise, and it'll be done in a few minutes, but in the meantime why don't you help me out?"

"Ok." he answered without taking his eyes off the dark brown looking pastry that was placed in the microwave oven.

"Good. You can help me clean the kitchen." she stated kindly. Truth was, everything except the kitchen table was clean. Due to last night's 'dinner quarrel'. Which resulted in Koromon Digivolving Because of his much needed meal. Needless to say that there was a panic attack because of the evolution. But even after last night's meal, he still wasn't fully satisfied. WarGreymon's usage of energy really took it's toll on poor Agumon.

Both mother and monster began to clean up after what was left yesterday, from the smallest crumb to the hard to remove stains that were left on the dinning table. After about thirty minutes, they had finished. Everything looked as good as it was when they first came in yesterday.

"Oh my, Agumon" Yuko stared at her clean dinning table. It was the same way she had left it, spotless. "You left it spotless. You defiantly didn't learn that from Taichi."

"Learn what from me?" Tai half-yawned. Standing in the doorway to his room, with his hair messier than ever.

-Ding- The chocolate cake that was being heated in the microwave, had finished. (I)

"Oh, Cake's ready!" announced Yuko, not wanting to tell her son, that Agumon was more help in the kitchen than he was.

Tai's drowsiness left him as soon as he heard what his mother said "Cake?" he knew that the only time she made cake was when she needed something done. Something that never agreed with Tai. "What's the catch?"

She smile at him with the cake in hand and Agumon next to her. Marveling at the cake's beauty. "Nothing." she said nonchalantly.

He wasn't bought with that response though. "Come on mom, I know that the only time you make cake is when something is either wrong or you want me to do something really embarrassing, like that last time at your friend's job."

Yuko recalled that day. It was about two weeks ago that she told Tai to go with her to her friend's tailor shop and made him try out a ridiculous dress because he was the only one who was the same height of the girl that left it there.

She sighed, Clearly Tai was too old and somewhat smart to see through his mother's 'generosity'. "Fine, I have to go to Kyoto tomorrow and run some errands........" She noticed that look Tai always gave him when he was ready to say 'NO' "And I was wondering if-"

"No! I don't want to go!" Tai cut across his mother. He never liked that long ride to Kyoto, listening to the music his mother liked to listen too. And to make it worst she sang along.

Once again she sighed. Her son was too rash for his own good. "No Taichi, I don't want you to go with me."

"Ohh....Then what?" he asked, now a bit more calm.

"I want you and Yamato to look after your sister and Takeru, while I'm gone." she said placing the cake atop the table.

"Ohh.... no problem." he agreed, he knew that this was going to be a boring week anyways, but again he overlooked the fact of the four Digimon that would be staying with them. "Now, can I get a piece of that cake?"

She smiled. "Sure, just let me finish up." she still needed to add the frosting to the homemade cake. "By the way, where's your sister?" she asked as she knelt down to get the final ingredients from the bottom cabinets. "She usually wakes up earlier than you."

"She did. She's in the balcony with Gatomon." he began to poke the cake along with Agumon.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The bright sun reflected off Kari's reddish chestnut eyes and Gatomon's gentle cold blue eyes. With the cool breeze caressing their face. It was a beautiful morning and the streets were already busy. People riding bikes to get to where they needed to go. Others walking to their destinations and a ton of cars cramped up the streets. A normal day, one that hasn't been experienced by the young Kamiya for a while. And Gatomon's first morning in earth was normal tranquil day.

However for the blue eyed feline, this was just what she didn't want. She wanted to take her mind off Wizardmon. And this tranquil environment wasn't going to help her achieve that. She was always roughing it and would only take her mind off things if she traveled. She knew that Wizardmon never enjoyed seeing her in distress, she needed to move on.

On her own.

"Soooo.....how did you sleep?" Kari asked, breaking the silence.

Luckily she was good in masking her feelings. "Same as always, I guess." she answered "with the loud snoring and the occasional sleep talking. Seriously I don't know how you can sleep through Tai's snores."

Kari giggled, she knew that Tai's snoring would be something she would have to get used to "You'll get used to it. But if he really is getting loud, just do what Joe did."

"Put a sock in 'it? Literally." she snickered at the thought of Tai with a sock on his mouth.

Kari giggled again, she grew happy because Gatomon was starting to get in a lighter mood. "I never thought that someone like Joe would do that. I wonder why"

Gatomon shrugged once again, "Maybe for the same reason I would; so I won't lose my mind or-."

"-Kari, Gatomon. Breakfast is ready." Agumon poked his head in the balcony. Interrupting Gatomon "Come on, we're waiting on you." he began to slightly tug on Kari's arm.

She followed the Dinosaur-like Digimon, with him, still holding on to her hand. Gatomon also followed, watching how childish Agumon could be when it came to food. More childish than usual.

Kari saw the chocolate cake on the table, with white frosting and colorful sprinkles. "Cake? Is something wrong?" Even Kari knew that there was always an ulterior motive for the cake. Cake wasn't exactly the best breakfast.

Yuko gave a deep sigh, her tricks were overplayed. "No, mom just wants me and Matt to keep an eye on you and TK." answered Tai.

Yuko nodded "I'm going to be going away to Kyoto for a while and I know that you and Takeru have plans. So that's why I decided to go alone this time. And I am sure that you're father is going to be here before six. That way Tai and Matt don't have to do all the work." she began to serve up the cake in small dish plates. "Here you go Agumon." she handed him the first piece.

"Hey!" Tai stared at Agumon, quickly chow down on the cake. "Why does he get the first piece!?" angrily inquired Tai.

"Because he wasn't sleeping when he needed to do his chores." she reminded him as-a-matter-of-factly. Causing the crazy haired wielder of courage to sink into his chair.

Yuko smiled, she wasn't angry with her son. She just wanted to remind him not to be such a pig when eating. Another thing that was lost in the digital world; table manners.

Tai glared at Agumon mischievously. Only one day in earth and already he got the 'first slice'. Must be how Kari feels, but then again, she likes to eat once everyone has had their food first. But to Tai, the first dish determined the most food, he needed to get back on top.

It always starts with something small. Then it rolls down the snowy mountain and becomes a big issue.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Are you done yet?" Minervamon peeked over Carlos' shoulder to the laptop that was given to him by Gennai.

Carlos smiled".......Now I am. Now, not even the earth's satellites will be able to track us." Carlos closed the laptop and retracted it back to the Digivice. They hovered high above Odaiba. Making sure to keep the right altitude otherwise they'd be spotted people in the ground or if they went too high, they'd freeze to death.

Apollomon yawned. "Great, now what can we do?" He was obviously bored out of his mind. He wasn't used to doing nothing, especially for a long time.

All their current assignments were nearly complete. There was nothing they could do for the moment. "I don't know." answered Carlos. They couldn't go down and expose themselves to people.

Silence, plus yawns.

Asides from the yawns, all that could be heard was the wind whistling passed their ears followed by the chilly breeze. They could see tiny dots move down in the city that looked like a circuit board of a computer. Each of the digital guardians stared down at the city.

A little disguise would help them right about now.

"All you people and Digimon do, is think!" Roy spoke up, annoyed of the silence and dullness. "And you never come up with nothing!"

They all frowned at him. "Remind me why is the loud mouth is with us." Magnamon asked.

Carlos sighed, "Because he is one of the Digidestined. No matter how rude he may be." Carlos notice Roy smile proudly. Rude was basically a compliment to him.

Rose also noticed the proud smile on Roy, this guy was very different from any person or Digimon she'd met. "He has a point Carlos, we need to think of something to do, as a group."

Roy scoffed as soon as he heard the word 'we'. "_We_ don't need the orders of the pretty girl to do shit." Roy was never one to follow any orders. Everything he did was on impulse or instinct.

The other Digital Guardians turned to Carlos and studied him. He kinda reassembled a girl. He looked a little fragile"Pretty Girl?" Carlos arch an eye brow. "I'm a guy. A Mexican Hombre. Understand!? Entiendes!?" The pretty girl remarks got to him. "And you watch that mouth of yours."

The Digital Guardians turned to the frowning Roy. Wondering what he would say to counter Carlos' statement.

Roy's frown disappeared and turned to a rebellious smirk "Go to Hell." at this Carlos' head dropped and a loud exhale was heard. "And you look like a girl, all you're the missing is the jugs. Hell you look more of a girl than Rose here." Roy saw Carlos' head sink lower. Suddenly something hit him. The white haired pretty girl's origin. "Wait, you're Mexican?"

Carlos depressingly nodded.

Rose rolled her eyes. '_He can be too dramatic at times'_. "Yeah he is. Why?"

Roy studied Carlos, he was unlike any Mexican he met or any Hispanic for that matter. "I don't know, I guess the white hair and blue eyes aren't exactly Mexican material." he said sarcastically. "I really though you where bullshitting when you said your name was Carlos."

"Well I wasn't" suddenly Carlos' depressive mood left him. Now he was rather annoyed. "You have a problem with my ethnicity or my name?"

"Nope, it's actually a good name. But there is one problem."

Carlos was puzzled. "What problem?"

"You look more white than white itself. You look like a vampire. There's no way anyone will believe that you're a Mexican bean."

Carlos glowered at Roy "Bean?! How dare you insult me you....you...." he trailed off not knowing what to say. He really didn't know much about the bearer of darkness so he couldn't poke fun at him. "Where the heck are you from?" Carlos decided to let this one slide. He wanted to get to know Roy instead of fighting with him.

"First of all it's- where the hell are you from. Second- I was born in Manchester, Britain. I was raised in Australia for as long as I can remember and my mother is Canadian. As for my father.....he's dead, K.I.A.. You got a problem with that, mate?" Roy listed bluntly. Weird he didn't seem to care that his father died.

Carlos didn't want to push him on the father subject. "No, no problem. So what do suggest I do? Get a tan?" asked Carlos trying to forget the bean remark.

Rose nodded. "A tan would do you some good. You're way to white." Carlos sighed even Rose thought he was to light skinned.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say- you look like dead person." Omnimon said, though he had only read about dead people who where drained of their blood.

The other Digital Guardians nodded in agreement

"Yeah, but even with a tan, you'll still look like a yank from that hick town, Beverly Hills. How bout we come up with a new name for you." Roy implied.

(A/N: I don't mean to insult anyone. But Remember, Roy is the one who doesn't care about what he says or who listening, so just try to bear with it.)

Carlos had an unsure look on him, he was given that name by his parents. He didn't want to change it, but in the spirit of blending in, he had to. He turned to Rose who merely shrugged, it was his decision and what ever choice he made wasn't going to change her feelings towards him. He sighed. "Fine, let's brainstorm on some names."

The digital guardians as well as Roy's digimon friends enjoyed the little quarrel. And now it was back to thinking. "What about Magna?" Magnamon himself, implied.

"No!" all the digital guardians exclaimed harshly.

He crossed his arms and turned away. "Hmph, It was just a suggestion." everybody began to plop in their ideas for a new name for the young digital guardian. But so far he wasn't to fond of any of them.

A small distance away from them was Craniummon, staring at the sun slowly moving upwards. Earth; he still couldn't tell what was so special about it. He had heard Fuujinmon state that the air was so filthy. He had heard from Carlos that, not all people in earth are nice or understanding. What was so special about it? The sun shone it's light on it like any other Digital Planet.

There where much more physical laws that they needed to follow here, as well as boundaries. What made it so restrictive?

Craniummon continued to contemplate on the differences of these unique dimensions.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Having been dropped off by his mother, who needed to get to work ASAP, Takeru Takaishi walked to the tall building where his brother and father resided in. He made his way through the quiet hallway, to the room where he would be staying for the afternoon, with Patamon resting on his head. TK also carried with him a small travel bag with several clothes, his tooth brush and several other things that he was going to need for the week. Among his tooth brush was his Digivice.

He came to a stop on the door with the number 202 a top the large door. TK got on his toes and clicked on the doorbell. A few seconds went by before the door opened to reveal his surprised-yet sleepy brother.

"TK? What are you doing here?" he asked, as he opened the door to allow his brother in.

"You forgot already? We're having a sleep over....." Answered Patamon, as he flew to the couch and then to Matt's room.

"I know, but what are you doing here so early?" he quickly picked up a spoon that was in the doorway. "You guys should have called. That way I could have cleaned up a bit."

Early? Last time TK checked it was nine. TK had just finished removing his shoes and followed his older brother. "Are you mad?" he inquired tentatively.

Matt smiled and shook his head. "No, but it's just...kinda embarrassing." he stared at the mess that made his brother's visit somewhat unpleasant. It was much messier than yesterday. There was also a peculiar smell lingering in the living room. Smells like burnt fish.

TK smiled at his brother. "Thats ok, now we have more things to do." Even through the funky smell, TK saw the pleasant side to this. His time that he wasn't going to misuse.

Matt felt as if his mother just spoke to him. This was a side of TK he hadn't seen, he sounded a lot like their mother. "I guess a little bit of mom is in you TK. But alright, let's get started."

"Huh?" TK didn't know what Matt meant about that. "Ok...."

Meanwhile the two brothers began to clean up. Patamon tried to wake Gabumon up. "Go away." he mumbled with his face against the mattress.

"Don't be so lazy Gabumon, TK and Matt are doing something, we might as well do something too." Patamon said, tugging on Gabumon's fur once more.

He buried his head in the pillow. His horn stuck out on the other end. "Please Patamon, I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?" he inquired playfully."Too much food?"

"Yeah." answered Matt. Walking into the bedroom. "He had dad's special Fish Mix. And that's toxic."

"Don't mention fish now, please." Gabumon pressed the pillow against his head.

"Wow, it was that bad?" Patamon asked. When it came to food, Gabumon acted the same way as Agumon, more or less. Now he coward under his pillow in fear to the toxic fish mix.

"It was much worst..." Gabumon answered. Sitting up on the messy mattress. "I am pretty sure that's how a Numemon's sludge tastes like. It was really, really...._really_ bad." he shook in bitterness, after recalling what he had tasted last night.

"Yeah. If there is one thing you'll get used to here, it's TV dinners." Matt said. Picking up his pants and shirts that laid all over the room. "Patamon, why don't you go help TK, he's in dad's room."

"Ok, but can we eat after this? TK's mom makes delicious food, but I wish she'd make more." Patamon's wistful tone was enough proof that TK's mom was an excellent cook. He didn't notice Gabumon cover his ears.

"Yeah, I'll cook something up in a while" he answered as he picked up his underwear that Gabumon laid on.

"Yes!" Patamon happily exited the room and flew towards the one next to it. He found TK at the foot of his father's bed, looking down at, what seemed like a shoe box full of pictures. "What's that TK?" Patamon stared at the picture of four that TK held.

"It's us." he answered. "Look that's mom, dad, Matt and me." he pointed out with his finger the four people that stood in the greenery scenery. "This was taken when we where still together." he smiled at the picture. A happy family, now separated. What could have changed?

Patamon searched through the pictures as well. "Who's this?" he picked up a photo of two small children and two women and what looked like a mop poking it's head to the side.

TK turned and saw an all to familiar picture. "Thats mom, Kari's mom, Kari, me, and Tai." answered TK. A day full of joy that was for the young bearer of Hope, one he hoped that could be relived this week.

"Hey, TK what are you doing?" Matt walked in the room, staring at his young brother look over the pictures. "What is that?" he asked.

"Pictures." Answered Patamon, holding up the picture that he had showed TK.

"Where'd you find this?" asked Matt, as he looked closely at the picture. Their father never mentioned anything about this, nor did Matt know anything about these pictures.

"I found them under dad's bed." answered TK, placing the family picture in it's place.

Under the bed, easily the first place anyone would search for trash, yet Matt would have never thought to look under his father's bed for something like this. He wondered of how many other things they had that he didn't know of.

Why did their father keep these pictures? He never talked about the past. Even in their resent reunion, their parents didn't speak a word to each other. Was he regretting the divorce? Matt began to ponder about this, with his eyes glued to the box of pictures. The pictures weren't dusty, and the shoe box looked like it belonged to his father's new shoes. Clearly he was taking care of them.

"Matt, are you ok?" TK snapped his older brother out of his thoughts

"Yeah, just thinking." he answered. This is something that he wanted to figure out on his own, before giving his little brother any false hope, on their parents. "But I was going to tell you, if you could go down to the store to get somethings I need to make you some breakfast." Matt walked out the room and towards the kitchen he'd go himself but he couldn't leave two monsters unsupervised, who's curiosity could start a fire.

"Ok. What do you want me to get?" he asked. He didn't mind. He saw the store on his way here. How convenient having a store just around the corner.

Matt pulled out some money from the his pocket. "Go get me some eggs, sausages, and juice. Get any type you like." he said, handing him some money. "Ohh and get some air freshener." he added.

"Ok." with that he rushed to the door way, put his shoes, and ran out.

"Where is TK going again?" Patamon asked. As he flew to the kitchen counter.

"The store, to buy food." Matt answered. He began to wash the dishes that where stacked in the sink. _"We should really consider on hiring a maid"_ he began to wonder if there where any rats in the place. The mess seems like something a rat would call paradise.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Eggs, Sausages, Juice and Air freshener." TK repeated to himself as he ran to the store. "Eggs, Sausages, Juice and Air freshener." he repeated again, not wanting to forget anything. He ran and began to turn the corner.

-BAM-

He bumped into someone hard, sending TK down to the floor, on his butt. The taller person wearing olive green shorts and a black shirt was pushed off his feet and slid on his knee through the rough street. All TK heard was an angered grunt as he recovered from the impact.

The person wasn't a teenager, but more of Tai's age but with darker brown hair, a preteen. "Watch were you're going you little runt!" he scolded harshly at TK who was still on the floor slightly dazed.

"I'm sorry." he looked down at the enraged person. He noticed that his knee was bleeding and his shorts wear slightly ripped. This wasn't good.

"Hey, you're bleeding man." his friend stated.

TK only noticed his frown deepen.

The kid saw what TK was holding on his hand. The grocery money Matt gave him. "I'll just buy a band-aid" he pulled TK of the floor and took the money away from his hand.

"Hey, no. that's not mine." TK tried to reach for the money, but this kid was much taller than he was. If first day in Odaiba after a long time, and he gets bullied. Not the way TK pictured his stay.

"Well now it's mine." he pushed TK back to his rear. "Next time, watch where you're going, runt." as soon as he turned he stopped and this time he fell to on his rear

"Picking on little kids makes you feel good about yourself?" someone stood tall in front of the bully that harassed TK.

He was wearing an orange buttoned shirt, khaki shorts and his hair was messy, and goggles held his hair from covering his face. it was Tai.

The bully massaged his stricken cheek. Staring at Tai with a hint of fear. He released the money, stood up and ran. Nothing more than another bully. His friend followed.

"Cowards." Tai scoffed at them and picked up the neatly folded money. "Hey TK, you ok?"

Again TK was saved by Tai. And they weren't even in the digital world. Tai extended his hand to TK "I'm ok." he answered taking Tai's hand. "thanks."

"No problem TK, but what are you doing here? Kari said that you weren't going to be over until noon." Tai said handing him his grocery money.

"Mom dropped me off. I'm staying with Matt for a little while." answered TK. Dusting off his shorts and sweater that Gennai gave him. "What are you doing here?" TK asked.

Tai began to walk ahead. "Me? Ohh I was just going to get something at the store until I saw you. Talk about a bad start for a little vacation, huh." Tai slightly laughed.

TK nodded and followed. Both entered the store and after shuffling through the aisles, they picked out their items. TK exited the store carrying the things that Matt ordered as well as several other things that he bought with his own money. Tai came out carrying a simple bag that held a gallon of clothe detergent and a can of coke on the other hand.

As they exited, Tai began to grow curious on what happened to him yesterday. Maybe TK would have a small clue as to what he heard yesterday. "Hey TK, why don't I walk you home." Tai offered "I wouldn't want Matt blaming me if something happened to his little brother." he added.

TK nodded, who knew if that bully really ran off or was just waiting for him.

They walked at a steady pace, and turned the corner. "Hey TK......can I ask you something?" he inquired tentatively.

Again TK nodded. "Yeah."

Tai stopped and checked the area for people. No one was nearby to hear them. "Yesterday, when...VenomMyotismon attacked us....you didn't happen to hear something or someone unusual. Did you?"

TK thought back. He didn't hear anything or anyone unusual. All he was able to hear was VenomMyotismon's attack run down several trees. He also didn't feel nothing. He shook his head. "No. Why?"

Tai took a sip of his coke. "No reason." again they resumed their walk to the Ishida apartment.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Next time Patamon, when something has a hole on both sides, don't pick it up." Tired, Matt gathered all the trash that had fallen off the bottom side of the lame excuse for a trashcan bin. The one of the many useless things that Matt and his father, had still to throw out.

"Sorry but I thought that's what you meant." answered Patamon, pushing all the trash into a black plastic bag. That was it for all the trash.....again.

Matt sighed and tied close the bag, Patamon wasn't the one to blame. It wasn't his fault that he and his father were too preoccupied with their life to bother with the small things. "It's alright Patamon....and I meant to pick up the trash, not the bin."

"Ohh" Mouthed Patamon.

Matt picked up the heavy bag. It wasn't going to fit through the trash chute, making his job that much difficult. "Patamon, can you open the door for me?" Matt asked, pressing his back against the wall to balance the bag on his hands.

"Ok." Patamon flew over Matt and towards the door. He flicked the lock open, turned the handle and......

-SMACK!!!-

The door swung open fast, shooting Patamon off towards Matt. Sending the surprised blonde tumbling down to the floor, ripping the trash bag and once again spreading it through the living room floor.

"Hey, what's your problem!?" Matt sat up with a banana peal on his hair and ketchup on his shirt and pants.

Patamon emerged from the small mountain of trash. "It wasn't me!" Patamon defended himself and turned to the door to find Tai standing outside in the doorway.

"......Maybe we should have knocked first." was all Tai said. TK stood behind him with the groceries. "Ehh......Knock knock?" he smiled and laughed nervously through Matt and Patamon's death glares.

Matt removed the banana peel from his hair without blinking away from Tai. "What are you doing here, Tai?" he asked in a quite angered tone.

"Funny that you ask that...." Tai gave him a friendly nervous smile. "I walked TK home, because someone was bulling him." Tai walked back a step as Matt got to his feet.

"It's true." Spoke up TK. Seeing his brother's unconvinced look, he knew something bad was coming to Tai if he didn't speak up. "I bumped into a mean kid on the way to the store."

Matt sighed, that was still no reason to come in without knocking, but if what Tai and TK said was truth, then he had to give Tai a pass on this one for being there for his younger brother. "You still should have knocked."

Tai nodded agreeably "Yeah, sorry. But I'll help you clean up if you want to."

"Yeah, I don't want to pick up trash for the third time." Patamon piped in with a small wrapper filled with cheese over his head. Tai walked in along with TK placing the groceries atop the kitchen counter, and so began their cleaning expedition into the wild unknown of the Ishida trash.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"I dunno......Vince doesn't really sound like me..." the unnamed Digital Guardian said. He wasn't liking any of the names his fellow friends where giving him.

The Digital Guardians sighed, this was beginning to grow wearisome. Everyone was out of names. "I see...... what would you imply then?" Gaiomon asked.

Silence.

Rose was getting rather bored hearing their name suggestions. Non of them really seemed to please her boyfriend. She glanced around and spotted Craniummon. _"Maybe he can think of one."_ Rose thought wistfully. She didn't want to spend another second talking about names and every time Craniummon spoke was to say something worth saying, only if it was to her.

"Craniummon..." she called him tentatively. Craniummon turned and hovered to her without saying a word. "Don't you have ideas for his new name?" she asked him kindly.

Craniummon looked over at the white haired boy. He had never really talked to him, nor did he treat him with the same respect that he treated Rose with. But he was Rose's boyfriend, and for the sake of Rose he was going to help. He nodded and hovered to the group.

The others saw Craniummon close in. weird, he wasn't one to stick his noes in these types of things. ".....Craniummon? Is something wrong?" Dianamon asked.

They looked at him with curiously. They could hear him mutter something, but they couldn't make out what it was. "Huh?" The Digital Guardians closed in.

Craniummon took in a deep breath. "....Cecil" he said a bit more louder. A name that was on his head since this whole name picking thing stared.

"Cecil?" the name was repeated by the surprised Digital Guardians. It was amazing that Craniummon spoke, but what was really hard to believe that he came up with a name that had that lively yet serious. They turned to the astonished leader of the Digital Guardians, hoping that this name would bring an end to the name quarrel.

"Cecil....." He repeated to himself quietly, moving his white hair out of his eyes. "....I like it. Cecil. It's great. How did you think of that Craniummon?" Carlos.....correction Cecil asked Craniummon. However instead of answering Craniummon was already, once again, contemplating on the differences of the planet a small distance away.

"You still have to give him some time." Rose piped in. "He's still hurting inside. But he'll come around." Craniummon was still to hurt from his loss against Damiemon's army. They robbed all those lives of baby and in-training Digimon from the planet he protected. Lives that gave him the will to move on from the horrible things he had done even before that.

"I guess you're right. But still, he seems to have a lot of things to say but can't get them out." 'Cecil' as well as the other Digital Guardians stared at Craniummon worryingly, mainly Fuujinmon, though he was a bit of a goof now, he too was the guardians of many rookie level Digimon back in his planet that looked up to him. But he'd already moved on.

"I know he will....Cecil." Rose gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Cecil was caught off guard by this, and blushed. "I-Eh......thanks?" he was confused. He didn't know what to say when he was caught by these moments.

"Not to ruin your.... moment or anything." Apollomon butted in. "But in case you haven't noticed, the loud mouth and his four buddies are missing." at this both Rose and Cecil turned to Suijinmon who wasn't really that concerned about his friends gone missing.

The hovered to him. "Where are Roy and the others?" Cecil asked.

Suijinmon looked down at the city. "Roy said something about wanting a good-old bath as well as something to eat....Rhodo, Dynas and the little brats followed." Suijinmon answered. He never really like the duo of Dracomon, thus his reason for calling them brats. Mainly because they got on his nerves.

The Digital Guardians were left speechless. After everything that was said about keeping a low profile. Roy and his Digimon friends break the first and most important rule: don't make contact with a human being. "That....That jerk!" Cecil grasped his head in annoyance. "Duftmon can you find them?" he asked the leopard armored Digimon. Duftmon was the best when it came to sensing out the Digital Signatures, no one was better than him at that.

"I sense RhodoKnightmon down there." he pointed. Suijinmon was lost. It all seemed like a mess of wires to him from the height he was in. "I can't pinpoint his location because there are to many disturbances, but they all seem to be together." he added.

"Great. We can nab them in one shot. Duftmon. Do you have a game plan?" Cecil asked, this time wanting to take a more careful approach to this situation. After all they couldn't blow their cover.

"Yes, but it requires two of us to come along as well." Duftmon replied. Truth be told, he wanted to see what was all the commotion of earth about. He wanted to know why he was trying so hard to defend the people of earth.

"But we'll blow our cover...." Rose stated silently and stared at Cecil for his decision.

"This is one of the times I wish mom and dad were here, they'd be able to take care of this...." Cecil sighed, he was starting to see the downside to have his foster parents gone to inform the other Digimon in the temporal dimension about the new developments, before they actually had free time. Cecil glanced at his fellow friends, to see who looked the most human. Minervamon and Duftmon looked it the most. Duftmon, if spotted by someone could easily say that it's a costume, so could Minervamon.

"Ok, Duftmon, Minervamon, you're going to be tagging along with us."

Just as he had hoped for, he was going to go down to earth. "This is going to be fun!" Minervamon exclaimed with joy, putting her arm around Duftmon.

"We're not there to have fun. We're going there to locate this pompous upstart and bring him back." Duftmon clarified, removing Minervamon's hand off from him. "Here's the plan......" Duftmon began to explain his plan to deal with the new burden, the rebellious Roy and his Digimon friends.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Kari sat in front of the T.V. Along with Agumon and Gatomon as they waited for Tai to come back from the store. They where watching the report of the damage they left behind during their battle with Myotismon. To think that the experts concluded that all of 'that' was started by a electrical discharge was rather unconvincing, though it was better than having to say 'ohh a huge battle between monsters took place here'.

"Isn't there anything else on?" Agumon asked. He was bored of the news.

Kari shrugged. "I don't know let's check." she flipped through the channels with the remote. Cooking shows, game shows, tedious soap operas. "Nope." she answered as she kept on changing.

-Knock, Knock-

"It's Tai." Kari ran to get the door, leaving the T.V. Channel on a commercial.

Agumon watched it, intrigued by what it meant and showed. "The Anime Expo is near it's end. Make sure you don't miss your chance to participate in the competition. Only today and tomorrow. Come as your favorite anime character or make your own unique character. Prizes will be given on both days. If you think you got what it takes, then bring yourself over to the Ariake Bay Mall. We'll be receiving entries from 6:00AM to 8:00AM Competition will start at 10:00 AM." The announcer stated.

(A/N: I'm not sure but I think it is, or it was, called the Wanza Ariake Bay Mall or the Tokyo Fashion Town. So correct me or just use your imaginations like your suppose to......)

"Oh yeah, I saw someone dressed in all pink." Agumon heard Sora say. It wasn't Tai who knocked at the door. "By the way, where's Tai?" she asked as she gently placed a half opened sports bag on the floor

"Dunno. He was suppose to come back from the store already." Answered Kari, though she didn't really worry. She knew that Tai could sometimes get distracted by things such as games, when he went to the store. Since it has been a while since her brother walked down to the store, she knew that he would stop to take everything in.

"Well I guess we'll wait for him." Biyomon flew out the rather big sports bag that Sora used for her Soccer equipment.

-Knock, Knock-

Before Sora or Biyomon could sit down, there was already someone else at the door. Kari went to see who it was. She opened the door a little.

"Hello Kari." It was Izzy. Still wearing the same outfit that Gennai gave him.

"Oh hi." She opened the door and let him in. "If your looking for Tai, then your going to have to wait." Kari told Izzy.

Izzy removed his shoes and nodded. "Ok, I have something to show you guys, but I guess I'll have to wait until Tai comes back...." He saw Sora sitting on the couch next to Agumon. "Oh hi Sora. How is your leg?"

"Actually, I forgot about that. I don't even feel anything anymore." she answered. She checked her leg to see a small scratch left from her accident. _"I Gotta hand it to him. He'll make an excellent Doctor."_ Sora mentally compliment Joe for aiding her.

-Tick, Tick-

They heard a knock come from the terrace glass door. "Oops, I forgot about you Tentomon." Izzy rushed to the glass door and opened it.

Tentomon sat on the floor, following Izzy from tree to tree without being spotted was really tiresome. "We really got to figure out a way to make this sneaking around stuff easier."

"Sorry Tento, but thats the only way." Izzy helped him up and escorted him to the other couch. All of them waiting for Tai to return

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Tai, Matt, TK walked down the streets as they tried to cover the conspicuously disguised Gabumon. Patamon was held on TK's arms, passing off as a stuffed toy. Gabumon wore one of Matt's old sweaters, that fit him perfectly, except for the minor detail of the horn sticking out of his head.

"Matt this is really hot." Complained Gabumon. It was rather funny that it had rained yesterday and now it was sunny, boiling hot sunny. The fact that he had a sweater over his fur made it worst for the rookie Digimon

"Sorry Gabumon. But we're almost there." Matt tried to keep him going, even he was sweating under the heat. Luckily for Gabumon, they didn't live far from the Kamiyas.

"Hey!" they heard a voice call them out. They stopped and TK instantly knew who it was. He turned to see the same kid who bullied him earlier. This time however, he had someone taller and more built physically on his side. By the similarities in appearance, this person could be his brother.

"You, you're the one who punched my kid brother?" the taller person stepped up to Tai and Matt. Tai and Matt knew who he was. This guy was the bully of the neighborhood and Tai had just remembered that the kid he punched was his younger brother. He must have forgotten after spend a long time in the Digital Universe.

Tai nodded. "Yeah, because he was picking-" Tai didn't get a chance to explain himself. The taller person punched him in the eye sending him to the floor.

"What's your problem Ichirou?" Yamato snapped at the taller person, with Gabumon and TK behind him. "Your brother was asking for trouble for picking on my brother."

Ichirou, ignored him and marched up to Tai. "Shut it Ishida. Or you're next." he threatened. Gabumon tried to step forward, and defend him as did Patamon, but they where being held back.

"How about, I shut you up." Matt punched him in the jaw hard.

Ichirou didn't expect that. He rubbed his jaw and spat out a small amount of blood. "You're dead Ishida." he pulled back his arm to punch Matt.

Matt braced himself, but the punch never came. He looked at Ichirou to see that his arm was being held back by someone shorter than him with dark hair.

"Ey, know where I can find a place to eat around here mate?" the mysterious dark haired teen asked in a menacing tone.

Ichirou frowned "Let go." he tried to pull his arm away from him. "This is your last chance to get lost. Let GO!" he snapped

The dark haired teenager released his hand. "So much for the Japanese hospitality....oh and your threats are boring and pathetic." he said nonchalantly and turned his back on him. "Maybe you'll have better luck with these two." he said before talking his leave with Ichirou.

The word pathetic drew all his rage to the dark haired teen who had his back turned. He lunged himself at him but the teenager evaded him. "Big mistake wanker." With a simple elbow to the face, he knocked, the so-called tough guy, out cold. He glowered at the younger brother, who stared at him with fright. He stared at the two blonde brothers who where amazed at what he did, and Tai was staring at him with a swollen eye. Roy at him chuckled. "You might want to get some ice on that mop head."

Tai massaged his swollen eye "Err.....I will.....but.....who are you?"

"Me? I'm Roy. And I am....." he stopped as he saw someone looking around for something....or rather someone. Light brown hair, about the same height as him, it was Rose behind Tai and Matt, what great timing. "Shit, I gotta go." with that he ran away.

"That was weird." Matt stared off in the direction that Roy left in. "What do you think got to him?"

"Excuse me, have you seen a kid with dark black hair and blue eyes around, about my height. he's not Japanese?" came a girl's voice from behind them.

They turned to see a girl wearing a simple yellow T-Shirt with white shorts. She suddenly grew a surprised look on her.

TK nodded. "Yeah, he beat that guy up and ran away." at this response her eyes widen even more. "He saved us from that bully." he pointed at the unconscious person who was faced down on the floor. His brother had taken off before anyone noticed

A little good news for her, but she was still feeling faint, she was next to three of the Digidestined. And no one was around. "Hey are you ok?" Matt asked, seeing as how her stare at them didn't shift.

"Yes....yes I am.....do you know where he went?" she asked.

"Yeah he went that way." Matt pointed over the direction he saw Roy take off. "He seemed to be in a hurry."

"Thanks." she left without saying good-bye. And turned the corner.

"......You're welcome..." Tai whispered slightly confused about this little situation.

Matt noticed a lot of people where starting to take notice in the little fight that broke out. "Hey we better get going. People might see Gabumon." Matt began to lead Gabumon toward the building that Tai lived in. Tai and TK followed, without being noticed by anyone, leaving Ichirou and his brother alone.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

A few minutes later, Tai sat in the living room couch with a plastic wrapped piece of meat over his swollen eye. Facing upward so it wouldn't fall off. "How much longer am I going to have to stay like this?" Tai complained

Sora sighed, she stood behind Tai and pressed it a bit harder. "You have to leave it on for ten minutes... so far it's been less than one." answered Sora staring down at Tai. He simpered making Sora giggle, even with a swollen eye, he was still funny.

"What I don't understand is, how could you punch Ichirou's younger brother?" Izzy inquired from the other couch.

"Well, it's been a while since we actually saw him." answered Matt. "and with the trip to the Digital World, we just completely forgot about him." after a four month break from the pest, known as Ichirou's little brother, he had definitely changed.

"It's all my fault." TK spoke up. "If I was more careful, none of this would've happened." TK felt guilty, because it was him who tripped Ichirou's younger brother in the first place, and now Tai had a piece of meat over his face and a swollen eye. All thanks to him.

Tai sat up, dropping the piece of wrapped meat on the floor. "It's not your fault Teeks, he would have picked on you anyways. You know how bullies are, they only pick on you when the odds are in their favor." at this everyone nodded. Bullies are only comfortable of starting fights when the odds are in their favor.

"By the way, how did you get away from Ichirou?" Sora asked, picking the piece of meat up off the floor.

"We didn't" answered Tai. "Some guy knocked him out with just one elbow to the face..... He looked like a tourist."

Matt arched a brow. "I've never seen any American tourist dressed like that." he began to recall what Roy was wearing, his clothes seemed to have been pretty worn out and faded. (A/N: remember what he was wearing in the previous chapter)

Izzy decided to pass on asking what 'that' meant and head straight to the reason he was here. "Ok....Everyone listen, I came here today because-"

"There was nothing good on TV?" Tai interjected.

Izzy frowned, he only watched TV for the news and that was about it. "No, Tai. I came here to talk to you about the clothes that Gennai gave us." at this everyone's attention directed to him.

"What about them?" Matt asked.

"Well instead of telling you, I'll show you." Izzy stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "I think this is the reason why we weren't hurt by VenomMyotismon's attack yesterday." he lit the stove on and placed his shirt over it.

"Izzy are you crazy?!" Tai rushed to the kitchen to see that the flame wasn't burning on to his shirt.

"Prodigious huh." the rest closed in to the kitchen to see the small display. "Tentomon accidentally spilled hot soup on me yesterday, but all I felt was the cold fluids. My theory is that our clothes that Gennai gave us are flame retardant, or protect us from anything that might cause us harm."

"But how does that explain anything about Myotismon's attack?" Biyomon asked.

"Well, this is only a theory, but I think VenomMyotismon's attacks was somehow weaken or these clothes are more powerful than we think."

"Wait." Matt suddenly remembered something unusual that happened to Gennai yesterday. "What happened to Gennai yesterday?"

Izzy removed his shirt from the fire. "I haven't heard from him since yesterday's message. Do you guys think he's in some sort of complication?"

Tai leaned back on the couch once again. "Nah, I think the old man is just fine."

"Maybe...."

A small growling noise was heard from two different people and Digimon. Tai chuckled as both blonde brother and their Digimon blush in embarrassment. "Matt you think you can cook the meal on your own without burning down the apartment?" Tai asked, mockingly at the blonde.

"If I do, then say we're even for causing me, my eggs." Matt reminded the black eyed goggle head. They left their home early because Tai misplaced the eggs inside the trash, needless to say that they where crushed inside the trash bag.

"Ehh.....Make yourself at home." Tai said, taking his 'Ice Pack' and placing it over his eye once again.

With a nod, Matt headed to the kitchen, hoping that he still remembered how to cook using a stove. He glanced inside the refrigerator and it was full. Nothing looked expired. A lot of choices, so little time.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"All we wanted was to stretch our legs!" Dynasmon defended himself. Him and RhodoKnightmon where captured by Duftmon and Minervamon and returned to the skies, though Minervamon resumed on the search along with the others. "This is insane. No one even knew we were Digimon."

"That's still no excuse to disobey a direct order." Duftmon scolded. Now the only ones that remained where Roy and the two Dracomon.

"Order?" RhodoKnightmon inquired. It had been a long time since he heard that word. "Who is _that_ little boy to give us an order?"

"It's not his order." Alphamon piped in. "It's my order, as the leader of the Royal Knights, and it's up to you as Royal Knights to follow my orders when they are direct. Whether it's given by me, or by Car....Cecil." he stopped, he was too used to calling his brother by Carlos.

"What?" Magnamon asked. That wasn't on the job description, when he joined. "Since when?"

"Under the fine print. But know that direct orders are only those that we all have to follow." Omnimon stepped in. "It's not that we want to go by these rules, but it's necessary to do so and....." Omnimon noticed that both Knights weren't paying attention. "Are you even listening?!"

"Yeah we heard you." RhodoKnightmon yawned. "We know all about that, dear Alphamon, Omnimon haven't you heard the saying 'the more serious you take things, the harder the rules become'. Think about it, the only reason we're still alive is because we try to relax and forget everything from time to time" The Digital Guardians were taken aback by this even Gaiomon who wasn't paying much attention to them. A simple phrase got to them. The more serious you take things, the harder the rules become.

"It's just that....." Duftmon didn't know how to respond to this. He expected a simple snot reply from the two untrained knights.

"Just what?" Dynasmon asked a bit angered. "What is it? We're not tools, we have a right to live and have our own freedom. I'm Sorry Alphamon but that is an order I, Dynasmon, cannot follow." The two knights were defying the very leader of the Royal Knights.

Silence. Alphamon was left speechless, as were the rest of the Digital Guardians. Everything both Knights spoke of was true. They all felt a bit like birds on a cage, free to roam their cage but never leave it. Constricted by the rules that prevented them from living the way they wanted to.

"Humans can be very skeptical." RhodoKnightmon piped in tentatively. "they thought we were part of a costume competition. I saw this girl who complimented me, not one person suspected a thing."

Was he asking to go back down to the city? After that little chase he was still hoping to go back down and see the way the humans lived their lives. To him, it was fascinating that a lot of the things humans did where new to him as well as known to him.

"Are you sure?" Alphamon asked. The Digital Guardians snapped their attention at him, even Craniummon eyed him. Was he actually considering going down there?

"Yes. We're sure; the humans didn't suspect a thing." answered Dynasmon.

Duftmon noticed Alphamon sigh in distress. "You're seriously not thinking about this." Duftmon asked Alphamon. "Think of the consequences this foolish action will have if we-."

"I know about the consequences!" snapped Alphamon but instantly calmed down. "You don't have to remind me..... but this, this might be our only chance to see what makes the human race so special. And this costume competition could be the ticket we need to see for ourselves." Alphamon stated.

"He's right." Apollomon spoke up. "And as much as I hate to say it, those two nitwits are right. So I say we go." Several of the others nodded. They where starting to get influenced as well.

Duftmon nodded proudly, Alphamon responded the way he wanted him to. "I knew this was too good of an opportunity to pass." he said to Alphamon. "So is everybody in?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they replied.

Alphamon nodded, noticing that Craniummon didn't answer. However he knew that he would either follow them, or stay put and wait for Rose. "We'll need to find a secluded place to land without being spotted though."

"That's simple. Follow me, and fast." Duftmon began to lead the group down to a tall building's roof at high speeds. Leaving only a trail of light that was undetectable because of the sun.

Craniummon watched them descend at high speeds. He knew this was going to end bad for someone, but he knew that Alphamon had a point. They needed to see what they where fighting for, and most importantly; was it worth it. Craniummon's curiosity was beat, he followed close behind as well. The skies in which the Digital Guardians hovered over where left alone and already somewhere in Odaiba, trouble was brewing.

Well I guess this is it for this chapter, not much of a Intermission but hey it's a first and please excuse and typos I didn't have time to go through this one because I've been busy. Next chapter is going to be When The Networks Crash. It's back to the Digital Universe for the Digidestined but not before meeting some very peculiar people. Any who, more avatars are up in the Myspace account. Review if you have the time.


	14. When The Networks Crash

_D_igital _R_evolutions

Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own anything I mention through out the story......

A/N: For those who are looking for a new avatar to put in their FF profile, we have something for you; click on the links at my profile for a view on all the avatars we've created. They were made specifically for FF. There are many that me and Omega made and are proud of, so let us know what you think of them and what style we should consider trying, besides abstract.

**Omega RK-** Yeah, I know. Cut me some slack, I'll go back and fix it. You know how my - what I call skills – get sluggish when I am sick.....and I'm tripping out, I think I got the swine flu. Let's just pray que no.

I did this chapter when the Anime Expo was in L.A. (Which was a while back for those who live in LA) And that gave me the idea. I saw some of them and damn, those people have talent.....too bad I wasn't able to go in. And notice that this **isn't** going to be a intermission chapter, it's getting back to the main topic. I know that the first intermission chapter wasn't that good, but It's the first so that you get an idea of what the other's are going be like, though not nearly as monotonous.

Well just to be safe, I am going to be rating this PG-13 for strong language..... whatevers. I've posted several new avatars in the Myspace profile so go check em out. Any who I know that I sent them back to the Digital World so soon, but the earlier they get this over with, the sooner and more time I will have for the Intermission Segment that comes after this Segment.

* * *

_When The Networks Crash_

(A/N: Remember what I said about using your imaginations......sorry....I'm having a really bad day....)

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, TK, Kari and their Digimon partners walked through the crowded mall by the sidelines where it was more calm. This Expo was much more popular than Tai or anyone had come to expect. People in all types of costumes had gathered in the mall, even the second floor seemed packed with people. But nevertheless, that is where Tai and the others where going.

Mimi and Palmon had rung up Tai's, saying that they where going to be joining them in a while and Joe felt it necessary to catch up on his studies and unfortunately Gomamon was stuck with the boring task of watching T.V. And eating junk food....well at least he did something he really liked.

"We're here." Tai breathed out dramatically exhausted as he stood in front of the arcade room.

_Game Zone_, it read in lightning-like letters.

"Here? Again?" Sora was noticeably not liking the idea of returning to this place.

"What is this place?" Gatomon asked as she gazed inside the large room from her partner's arms. The light inside the large room was dimmer than it was outside, but several booths towered over others and it was also jammed packed with people.

"It's a place where people come to have fun." answered Kari with a hint of excitement. A perfect place for activities to do while TK was over.

"Or start a fight." added Izzy. He knew that Tai and Matt would sometimes get a little too competitive and the end result would either be a fight, or a long meaningless argument. The two were like dogs fighting over a bone when it came to video games.

"Are you sure you two can play through a friendly game without arguing? After all we are trying to avoid attention." Izzy reminded his two rash friends the conditions they had to go through, to go out with their Digimon. Their Digimon where basically their younger siblings in disguise, or so that was Izzy's plan. Patamon and Gatomon where simply too small and had to pass off as small stuffed animals.

Objective; Keep a low profile and avoid detection.

"What? Of course we can, don't worry Izzy, me and Matt will keep our cool. Right Matt?"

The only reason Matt would argue with Tai is because Tai would start everything. "Yeah, whatever."

"Great, now that that's settled, let's go in and remember, if you want to locate one of us, use your Digivice." at the finish of Izzy's sentence, they separated, with the two oldest Digidestined rushing to a Marvel V.S. Capcom machine. Sora decided to follow and make sure that the two boy's kept true to their word.

Across the room in the _'break room'_, Izzy and Tentomon sat down since the walk for Tentomon was exhausting. However Izzy was too intrigued and fascinated by the new things he learned, even though he took this small trip for Tentomon's sake, he was still working away in his trusty Laptop.

At the very deep corner of the arcade room, TK, Kari and both their Digimon partners using a not to popular basket ball rig. There wasn't a person in sight around the Basketball rig.

"Come on TK, it's really easy." Kari smiled as she saw the ball return her after her successful score.

TK looked at the ball reluctantly, he wasn't good at basket ball, but he was only going to be able to see and have fun with Kari until the next summer or maybe Christmas. "Eh....ok." He took the ball and took a quick look and the ring and net that hung a couple of feet away, he pulled back his arm and threw it like a old person.

Thud- the ball bounced off the board and rolled back to him. He missed that one by a mile.

"I'm not that good...." TK admitted and lowered his head in embarrassment, his best friend was not only taller than him, but she was better in shooting a ball into a net; basketball

"You just need to practice on your throw." Kari said cheerfully and picked up the ball once more and gave it to TK once again. "Here I'll show you." she lightly tugged him in front of her and helped him get his arms in the right throwing position.

TK felt rather embarrassed, his best friend, is teaching him how to throw a basket ball. But at the time, he felt as if Tai was helping him out instead of her. She must have picked up Tai's coaching.

TK winced and utter a laughed as Kari placed her hand near a little to high on TK's waist. Kari stopped and looked at him again she placed her hand to high up his wait to control his arm. This time he was shaking, trying not to break out in laughter.

"TK you're too easily tickled." She smiled at him and TK exhaled his held in laughter. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now shoot the ball."

TK looked at the small reddish ring and the net that followed below it. He felt kinda strange holding the ball like so, but he saw Kari score with ease like this. He slightly knelt down and quickly jumped back up and shot the ball.

Swoosh- Nothing but net._ "That was just luck....."_

"See." Kari said. "All you need is to practice and you'll get better."

"Yeah, I'll get better." he answered still staring at the ball questionably. He began to wonder if Kari had some sort of magical powers because he threw it again and missed.

Gatomon and Patamon watched from the side of the machine's counter.

"I don't get it. You shoot the ball inside the basked and it comes back to you so you can throw it in again?" Patamon found the basketball thing a little boring.

"Humans have strange ways of having fun Patamon." Gatomon said as she glanced around to the more populated area. She saw a few people distractingly playing air hockey with loud 'OHH' and 'YEAH's on a purple table. Others were using plastic guns that aimed at the screen. There were all sorts of things in the arcade, but something out of the rest caught her eye, something that stood out from the rest. She looked over at TK and Kari, both where still playing and Patamon was still trying to visually understand that game.

She silently got up and walked slowly out of view without being noticed. She decided to sneak her way to the machine using the top of the arcade machines. She easily climbed and stealthy went over two of them.

"Wait, where are you going?"

At Patamon's voice, she slightly jumped in shock. She frowned at him with annoyance for startling her, but then she remembered that Patamon could fly. "Come with me, we're going to get lunch."

Patamon quickly smiled, the idea of a secondary lunch was a good idea. "K."

Both left their unsuspecting partners and quietly made their way to what Gatomon eyed. A snack machine with a variety of treats to choose from. They hid atop one of the arcade machines waiting for some kids to leave.

"Hey." Patamon said through the blaring sounds of the arcade machines and loud people. "I've been meaning to ask you..... do we....do we get on your nerves?"

Gatomon was slightly shocked by this question. She turned to him. "..What?"

"Do we get on your nerves?" Patamon repeated.

Gatomon thought for a second, she wasn't annoyed by Patamon or any of the others when they were around her. She, in fact, enjoyed their squabbles ".....What makes you say that?" she asked tentatively

Patamon shrugged. "I dunno, I guess it's because you never talk to us unless we talk to you first."

Gatomon thought that wasn't a big deal. So she was quiet and sometimes unfriendly but she was rather shy when it came to starting a conversation. "I wouldn't know what to say..." she answered barely loud enough for Patamon to hear.

"Well....you look like you have a lot to say." Answered Patamon.

Gatomon sighed. Patamon had a point, she did want to talk to someone about her past and all the things she went through and had to endured. But there was that trust issue. She didn't want one of her fellow Digimon friends to squawk away all her secrets, since she realized that some of them were unable to keep secrets. A perfect example; Agumon.

But she felt something different, something good in Patamon that was telling her that she could trust him. She sighed "I....I don't remember much from where I came from....."

Patamon drew up his ears/wings. She was actually talking to him about her past. He listened carefully.

"I feel that I did really bad things before I met Wizardmon.....and now that he's gone.....I have no one who will understand my situation like Wizardmon did."

Patamon looked into her icy blue eyes. She was speaking sincerely, he could see a small hint of fear in her eyes as well. "You have Kari and you have all of us." he said.

Gatomon shook her head. "I don't think Kari would understand.......she's still too young.......and I don't think Agumon can keep a secret and I can't take my chances with anyone else....."

"But why did you me?" he asked tentatively, trying not to sound to pushy.

A faint smile came across her face. "I don't know. I guess because I am like you in several ways."

A question mark appeared over Patamon's head. "How?"

"Well from what I heard, TK is younger that Kari, and if you were to have a.....problem like mine...I have a feeling you wouldn't be able to talk to TK. He wouldn't understand."

Gatomon's words lingered in Patamon's head. He knew that TK was young but he was also smart and somewhat brave. If something was really that wrong with him, would he run to TK or seek someones else's help? Would he look for Gatomon? _"She must be going through a lot..."_ Patamon thought. He continued stare at Gatomon's gentle eyes not breaking focus. They were scarred with pain and loneliness.

"_I wonder what he's staring at?"_ Gatomon blinked causing Patamon to blink as well. "Something catch your attention?"

He shook his head. "Err....no......Y-you must have a idea of where you came from."

The first thing to pop in Gatomon's head was that egg, opposite to hers. "An egg."

"an egg?" Patamon repeated.

Gatomon nodded. "I've been having this dream.....I see my own Digi-egg and one that looks like mine.....except it's a negative opposite."

Patamon thought back a couple of days. That day he and TK wondered up in Primary Village and had a scuffle with Elecmon after Devimon separated them from each other. Elecmon told them something about a set of Digi-eggs.

-_-_-_-_Flashback-_-_-_-_-

"Patamon, I must say I'm impressed, you handled yourself pretty good in our tug of war match." Elecmon patted Patamon on the back.

"Thanks, you weren't bad yourself." Patamon smiled at Elecmon, everyone was happy that they settled manners with a simple game.

The sun was starting to set on Patamon's victory, but TK and Patamon refused to sleep. They were busy in feeding all the hungry baby Digimon. Not that TK or Patamon complained.

"Feeding all these babies is hard work." TK stated as he sat down on the soft ground that felt like a cushion. "But it was kinda fun."

"Yeah, well you two are going to make excellent caretakers when I'm gone." Elecmon said happily. He didn't appear tired, he looked rather joyful.

"Elecmon, I told you, we aren't going to be staying here to babysit." Patamon reminded the reddish furred Digimon. "We're going to be-

"Going to Infinity mountain, yeah, I know, I know." Elecmon interrupted. "I was just hoping to change your mind."

"Why? Can't you get someone else to do it?" Patamon asked.

"Heck no! It takes a real patient Digimon to take care of Digi-eggs, and even though TK's not a Digimon, both of you would make excellent caretakers." Elecmon slouched back on a tree bark.

"Hey Elecmon, you said all Digimon are born out of eggs, right?" TK asked.

Elecmon nodded.

"What happens if two Digimon are brothers or sisters? Do they come in the same Digi-egg?"

"Ohh well....." He thought for a second. "....A few years ago I had two Digi-eggs attached together by a golden ring. Both of those eggs were identical except their color was opposite. My guess is that those two were twin Digimon." Elecmon stated. "Although I never saw them again after their first day outta the egg." Elecmon remembered looking endlessly for those two baby Digimon that left the village, but he never found them, nor did he ever figure out what became of the two Digimon.

"Oh, did their mommies get mad?" TK asked.

"Mommies?" Elecmon asked. "Digimon don't have mommies, usually Digimon are born every day in this village....unless you count _me_ as a mommy, then yes, they do have a mommy."

Patamon studied TK, he seemed baffled by Elecmon's revelation. But that revelation never left Patamon's mind.

-_-_-_-_End Of Flashback-_-_-_-_-

"Patamon? Are you ok?" Gatomon asked, seeing as how Patamon looked at her as if he was hypnotized by her beautiful blue eyes.

"I remember Elecmon told me about twin Digimon. He said that he saw a pair of eggs that were connected together by a golden ring or something. He said something about twin Digimon and those two Digimon ran away." he explained. "He said that they were complete opposite in color."

Gatomon felt as if a small piece of the giant puzzle that was her past, was just revealed. She began to recall a bit further beyond the egg vision. Dawn shun it's lively light across a pure little village where Digimon began their lives for the first time, or for a second time. In a single cradle two Digimon rested. A YukimiBotamon and a Botamon.

"Gatomon?" Patamon waved his small hand back and forth in front of Gatomon's face.

"Yeah?...."

"You dosed off"

"Sorry about that, but where is this Elecmon at?"

"Elecmon's back in Primary Village. I'll take you to him when we go back.......home......." Realization hit him, was he going to go back home?

"Thank you.....you really helped me...." She said kindly and smiled.

Patamon's thoughts of home quickly exited his head and he smiled back at her. "Maybe now you'll trust us more."

"Maybe..." She said and turned her attention to the vending machine to see a last person scanning his surroundings suspiciously. She instantly got a bad feeling on this person, the feeling of trouble. "Patamon look" she whispered.

Patamon recognized him, it was the same guy who helped them out earlier. He could already feel that he was up to no good.

Gatomon saw the teenager pull back his arm, he was going to steal the food. But if he broke that glass people would defiantly spot her and Patamon.. Gatomon felt a jolt run through her spine, she had to stop him. She lunged himself at him and brought him to the ground by his hand before he could break the glass that protected the snacks inside the vending machine.

"What the hell?!" he stared at Gatomon who glared down at him from his chest. Luckily, people were to distracted in the games to pay him any attention.

He shook Gatomon off and stood up. "Bloody hell, with cats like that, who needs guard dogs....I think you sprained my wrist you flee bag" he sluggishly rotated his wrist in circles, yup, it was sprained. Something else took his mind off the minor pain of his wrist, he recognized her."Wait.....aren't you a-"

Again he was brought to the ground, this time by Cecil.

"You idiot you've cause us a great deal of trouble." He pressed the struggling Roy against the floor. "Now everyone's on the loose, thanks to your friends!"

This time people took noticed and began to encircle Roy, Cecil and the confused Gatomon who remained perfectly still to avoid detection.

Roy mustered all his strength and broke free. "I'm tired of your uptight ass, come on!"

Roy and Cecil took on a brawl in seconds, with the teenager club chanting 'FIGHT' from the sidelines. Gatomon watched as the fight continued, slightly confused about this new dilemma. She was planning on stealing some treats from the vending machine herself, but if Roy would've broken that glass, she and Patamon would have been made. Now a large group of humans surrounded her but no one took notice on her.

With a twisted wrist, the tide of the fight turned to Cecil's favor.

"Stop!" instantly Cecil and Roy stopped and turned to see Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora and the Digimon who separated themselves from the crowd. Kari and TK stood and watched closely behind, in case another fight would breakout.

"Mop Head? What are you doing here?" Roy's anger left him, he couldn't stay angry after seeing Tai's mess of a hair style.

Tai ignored his question and glared at Cecil and stared at Roy's twisted wrist and bloodied lip. "Why are you two fighting?" he asked.

The two teenagers stared at each other. Cecil stared at the leaving crowd, he was in a situation that he had no training on. It must have taken Dorumon some nerves not to buckle under the pressure.

The crowd had returned to their normal routine; playing video games.

Cecil didn't want to say anything, afraid that he would blow his cover. But he was more afraid that Roy would blow their cover completely.

However Roy wasn't aware that these kids are the Digidestined, he just learned about them. He lacked the training of the Digital Guardians to see from afar, so he had no knowledge.

"Well?" Sora pressed on.

Roy spat out a spit ball of blood at the floor. "I'll tell you. This prick and some other douche, Satsuma..... have us on a very short leash. All we wanted to do is have some fun."

at this the attention of the Digidestined jolted up, while Cecil smacked his forehead with his arm in annoyance. "You know that man?" Gatomon asked. She saw that everyone who was rooting on the fight returned to their usual business.

Roy slightly frowned at her. "I knew you were a-" again he was silenced by Cecil who placed his hand over his mouth,

"Shut up, You'll give us away."

Tai stared at him curiously, he didn't look like a normal person. "So you're in the same.....group as Satsuma?"

Cecil was cornered, first Roy mentioned Satsuma and now he acted so normal when Gatomon spoke. Lucky him.

"Y-yes....I-I am Cecil....." He was certain that his name was covered with his first name, but common courtesy demands a last name. He looked around for something he could use for now. He looked at the mumbling Roy and as much as he was going to regret this, it was his only option. He cleared his throat "I am Cecil Belanger"

A loud 'Mmmm!?" was hear from Roy.

"Roy here is my....brother." he said with a I-Just-Died-A-Little-Bit-Inside tone. "I apologize if we caused an inconvenience for you."

"Brothers?" Matt looked at them curiously, for 'brothers' they where completely different. Roy's a rude person who often acts before thinking and Cecil is a courteous person and very preservative. There physical appearance was also different Roy had Cold dark eyes and Cecil had light cool, the hair was also opposite.

Kari glanced at Cecil she felt as if she had seen him before. His eyes looked so familiar.

Cecil released Roy, allowing him to take in his missing air. A new idea developed in his head.

"Yeah, we fight like that all the time." Cecil answered followed by a nervous laugh.

"Yeah it's a lot of fun." sarcastically answered Roy as he spat out another spit ball of blood.

"Right.....so..... do you guys have partners like Satsuma?" Tai asked.

"Yeah and no. Roy's Partners are......" Cecil trailed off as he stared at the other people around him. He didn't feel comfortable talking about Digimon in front of many normal people. "Do you guys know where we can find a place thats a little more.....quiet?" he asked.

"There's a break room that is unoccupied." Izzy said. "Come I'll show you where it is." he escorted the small group to the break room. It was still all alone and cool. Not a lot of people used this room though since they would instantly be caught in the hype of the video game arcades. They filled up most of the chairs there.

"As I was saying, Roy's partners are...... a duo of Dracomon

Roy nodded. While the Digidestined tried to understand what he meant by duo.

"You see, a few months ago, two Digi-eggs came to earth from the Digital Universe, and Satsuma took noticed, as always, and after a few tests, Satsuma determined that those two Dracomon were meant to be partnered with Roy."

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Sora inquired. She had figured that she was partnered with Biyomon out of destiny.

Roy arched a brow. He felt dishonesty coming from Cecil. He looked at the group of Digidestined, all of them seemed to have knowledge of Digimon. _"Maybe they're like Rose...."_

"Test, Satsuma fought him because he wanted to send both Dracomon back to the Digital Universe. Roy here made both of his Digimon partners Digivolve and defeated Satsuma. And then he was offered a chance to join DATS and he did." Cecil explained while Roy was trying to put everything that Cecil said together.

"Dracomon, huh." Izzy quickly searched his laptop for Dracomon, with Gennai's new update, it had to be there. "Here it is. Dracomon a rookie level beast Digimon who is playful by nature but also very territorial."

Roy darted his attention to Cecil. "Ey, what do you think your doing?" he whispered.

The others closed in to see how this Dracomon Digimon looked like. But while the Digidestined where gawking at Dracomon's Info, Cecil pulled Roy to him. "Look if you follow my lead, I'll make it worth your while." he whispered.

Roy slightly backed off. "I'm not that type of guy." he whispered back. He felt Cecil had taken the pretty girl comments seriously and was coming on to him.

Cecil sighed "For a genius, you can really be stupid sometimes. That's not what I meant.....look we'll talk about this afterwards ok, but please go with what I say." Cecil returned to his casual self and sat back up.

Roy nodded and sat back casually as well. He smirked to himself, he had a pass to whatever he wanted and no one could tell him what to do. "Perfect." he said to himself.

"Hey if you're Partnered to two Dracomon, then where are they?" Sora questioned.

"Well......You can kinda say....." Cecil trailed of yet again, he didn't prepare for this enough.

"They're on the loose." Gatomon spoke up. "That's what you said when you attacked him, didn't you?"

Cecil had completely forgotten about that. He was suppose to locate and return the other digital guardians back to the skies. But Gatomon thought Cecil meant Roy's partners. He nodded.

"By the way, what were you two going to do?" TK asked. He remembered that Patamon went to get help since Gatomon exposed herself to Roy.

Patamon didn't answer, all he knew was that it was lunch time.....again.

Gatomon sighed. "I was going to steal some food from the vending machine and I took Patamon with me." she admitted.

"Steal?" Kari was slightly shocked her Digimon partnered who stood for light was going to steal food. "If your where hungry, you should have just told us." Kari spoke calmly. She wasn't angry just surprised.

She lowered her head. "I didn't want to be a burden."

"But you're not." Kari gently pet her head. "next time tell us."

Cecil could sense that Gatomon was still in remorseful over Wizardmon's death and as much as he wanted to give her Wizardmon's golden rod, he couldn't, otherwise they'd suspect something.

"Hey, I've been meaning to thank you for giving Ichirou a taste of his own medicine. Maybe now he'll think twice about bullying someone around." Tai said giving his eye a gentle rub. It was still swollen but the meaty ice pack really helped bring the swelling down.

Cecil stared at Roy questionably. "What did you do?"

Roy smiled proudly. "I elbowed this Ichirou prick on the face. Some tough guy he was."

Cecil slightly gasped "What? Why would you do that? You know that it's not fair." Cecil knew that there was a slight difference between normal humans and humans who are half digital.

"Easy there _Cecilia_, He pounded Mop head right in the eye. You expect me to walk up to him and give him a big wet kiss?"

Cecil remained quiet, Roy helped them out without having any knowledge of them being the Digidestined. "No but to elbow him- argh never mind, what's done is done. We should really get going, Satsuma is going to be furious if he finds your partners before we do."

"Stop your worrying, they're not stupid, they know that they have to remain out of sight."

"Are you sure about that." Everyone snapped their eyes to the doorway to see Satsuma "I retrieved your two partners, they where causing trouble in a bakery not to far from here. Would one of you like to tell me what they were doing over there?"

Cecil became nervous, Satsuma looked really angry at the moment, angry enough to give him away. However Roy wasn't fazed by the angered stare he got from the tall man.

"You see......they kinda got bored....and well....." Cecil sighed and took a deep breath, he was really on the verge of getting made at the moment. "Sorry. I promise this won't happen again, right Roy?"

"Sorry?" Roy scoffed out. "Please."

The Digidestined easily noticed that Roy's rebellious behavior. He must have been the one responsible for the Dracomon leaving.

"Roy! Sorry sir we'll head back." Cecil grabbed and pulled Roy by the arm.

"Not so fast." Satsuma stepped across their way out. "I also need to talk to you two about something more serious." Satsuma added, knew that Cecil would say or do anything to keep their identity as the Digital Guardians who protect the Digidestined, a secret. He saw Alphamon casually walking the streets of Odaiba. Though Alphamon took off as soon as he saw him.

"Yeah....I know......." he lowered his head. Satsuma was going to have his hands full with the Digital Guardians. Cecil turned to the Digidestined. "It was nice knowing you, but we really have to get going. We'll see you later." Cecil gave a slight bow to the Digidestined.

"Wait, we don't even know their names." Roy said.

The Digidestined stared at him questionably. From what they knew, the DATS members knew all of their names. So why didn't Roy know.

"Haven't you payed any attention!?" Cecil scolded. Roy looked lost, he knew the names of the Digidestined, but he had no clue that these where the kids that Cecil talked about. Cecil sighed. "Look, that's Taichi Kamiya, Agumon, Yamato Ishida, Gabumon, Koushiro Izumi, Tentomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Patamon, Takeru Takaishi, Gatomon and Hikari Kamiya." he pointed out one by one.

"I kinda knew." Roy stared at Kari, he knew that something was off about her. She is the infamous Hikari Kamiya that the Digital Guardians basically worship for her powers of light. "Come on let's go."

Kari and Gatomon watched Roy leave the room. Gatomon saw a sort of coldness in his eyes, something that was masking his true colors. _"He knows something."_ she mentally stated.

Cecil followed. "Again, I am sorry if we caused an inconvenience for you." Cecil gave a slight bow and followed Roy.

"Go home kids. We cannot allow you to take the chance of exposing Digimon to the public." Satsuma said before walking out. "Or try to go to a secluded area, such as the park."

The room went silent, leaving the Digidestined to think about that. Gatomon exposed herself to a human, and luckily that person was, affiliated with DATS, but if it where another person, they'd be in trouble.

"Well Gatomon, Patamon. Do you see what happens when you break the rules?" Tai said with his arms crossed.

Gatomon looked at Tai, he look telling her that she knew what the consequences were.

"Err.....Tai, I could use a small snack right about now." Agumon announced.

"Yeah, me too." Tai said and got up. "Come on Gatomon, I'll get you something. My treat."

She wasn't expecting Tai to let the stealing thing go so easily. "Thanks."

"What about you guys? Do you want something to snack on? I'm buying."

"I think we'll just come along." Matt said. The others including Izzy left the break room. A little more time in the arcades was something they could spare.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Meanwhile, a hour later, after Satsuma picked up both Cecil and Roy, the Digital Guardians found themselves back in the sky once again, but only because Seraphimon and Ophanimon gathered them quickly and forced them back into the skies of Japan. Right now the skies were just as noisy as the streets of Odaiba, with the voices of all those who felt that they needed to explain themselves to the two angels, filling the air.

"......It was just too good a chance to pass" Omnimon tried to explain himself to Seraphimon and Ophanimon. As did the other Digital Guardians that followed Alphamon. "They didn't suspect a thing and-"

"That is still no excuse to have disobeyed your orders!" Seraphimon's angered voice made several of the Digital Guardians wince and quiet down. Seraphimon took in a deep breath, he didn't like to be in this mood. "Ok who's idea was this?"

everyone pointed at Dynasmon and RhodoKnightmon. "Sell-outs." RhodoKnightmon muttered.

Seraphimon turned to Dynasmon. The Dragonic knight glared at Seraphimon, as if telling him to 'try and reprimand me, you'll see what happens'. "Why?" Seraphimon asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you disobey our orders."

"I didn't. I just improvised. You said that we should never let the people of earth know about a different dimension or the fact that Digital Monster exists. You never said anything about deceiving them." he defended himself.

"But we also said that a Digimon must never expose himself to human, unless it's to save their life." Ophanimon added. She was much more calm at the moment than Seraphimon was.

"We didn't expose ourselves." Dynasmon left two angels confused.

"You were walking down their among the humans. How was it that you did expose yourselves?" again Seraphimon was angered by Dynasmon, he felt that Dynasmon was playing games with them.

"No, we went down their as humans in disguise as digital monsters. Not the other way around." Dynasmon could sense that Seraphimon's glare was still there. "We didn't tell anyone that we were Digimon, we didn't talk to anyone nor did we use our powers at any point. We shouldn't be given such a hard time if we didn't break any of your rules."

"I wouldn't say break." Cecil intervened. "It's more like you all tore and decimated right through them."

"Carlos, what happened? We're not gone three hours and the new recruits start a mutiny" Seraphimon called Cecil by Carlos. A lot of things where established while he and Ophanimon were gone.

"Err.....It's Cecil now. I changed my name to something that fits me a little better. Any who, Satsuma picked up Raijinmon's Digital Signature, why is he here?" he saw Raijinmon behind Seraphimon and Ophanimon. They have brought him along because he had something important that he left out last time he was with them.

"He has something to tell you. It's about Damiemon's plan." answered Ophanimon.

"That'll have to wait, we're going to have to go down to earth. Satsuma wants to talk to us." he announced. "it's about one of the other chosen ones, so come on. We hafta go now!" at that Cecil dashed downward to back to a pear. Without question the Digital Guardians followed. Dynasmon and RhodoKnightmon's punishment was going to have to be resolved later.

In less than ten seconds, faster than the naked eye could see, they have entered the Building that was home to DATS. "Are you sure it's wise for all of us to be here?" Duftmon inquired. He felt exposed being a building that housed a couple of humans.

"Don't worry. Roy and his two Dracomon buddies are already here."

The group walked down the corridor that curved to a room. Cecil walked in front of the door an it opened to reveal a room with multiple monitors and a odd capsule looking thing in far center portion of the room. The Digital Guardians quickly recognized the three Digimon that where walking around. Two as sentries and one passing off hot tea. There were also two young women operating some of the equipment in the room, most likely the Digital Radars.

"What took you? My ass is numb from sitting here?" Roy stood up with the two Dracomon by his side. "What is so damn important that they hauled us all the way over here?"

The two other young women were busy scanning their monitors that they didn't see the Digital Guardians walk in, but now, they didn't miss them. "Miki, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Megumi whispered.

Miki nodded, staring at the mega level Digimon in awe. "I've never seen so many Digimon in one place."

"I see you're all finally here." Satsuma walked into the room with Kudamon on his shoulder and a pamphlet of papers in his hand. "We'll skip formalities for now and get right down to the business I called you all here because approximately at five in the morning today, a young boy was kidnapped. We have strong reasons to believe that it was a Digimon from the universe you protect, who kidnapped the child." he pulled a picture out the pamphlet and showed it to them. Their eyes widened to see who it was, however Satsuma continued. "This boy is Ichijouji, Ken the boy who-"

"-Is one of the Digidestined that we've been looking for." Interrupted Cecil. "Is he ok?"

"We don't know, he was captured by a Digimon, who since then dropped off our radar. We believe they went back to the Digital Universe. We've also brought the parents in for questioning but they're still a bit shaken up after seeing the Digimon."

"Sir!" they heard Megumi urgently call. "We've got a match to the Digital Signature. Putting it on screen now." as soon as she finished, the image of the Digimon was revealed. The Digital Guardians as well as all the rookie Digimon that were in the room quickly recognized him. Two large wings, large demonic horns, and that ugly mug of his.

"Daemon" The Digital Guardians hissed with disgust and anger.

Satsuma turned to Kudamon, "You know him?"

Kudamon nodded. "I'm afraid so. He's one of the seven Demon Lords I told you about, the ones who nearly destroyed our world a long time ago."

"I don't get it, how could one of the demon lords come here? It doesn't make any sense." Seraphimon said. "Only those who were gifted by Arceumon's abilities can travel between dimensions."

"For mega level Digimon, you're all really short minded." Roy sardonic comment got them his attention. "Remember what I said, Sarah also has the necessary tools to travel between the two dimensions as she pleases, it wouldn't surprise me if this ugly bastard is under her command. Don't worry, they'll take......ok care of him"

"Ok? You mean his not in danger?" Alphamon questioned.

"Nah, but the kid might be an easy pick, since he's kinda young."

"Easy? Easy pick for what?" Omnimon asked.

Roy took Ken's picture and stared at it. He looked happy. A gentle kid with a lot of love to give, and even though this was just picture, Roy could see through that smile. "Easy pick for my replacement." he answered. "While I was in captivity, Sarah told me that the Digital Universe and everything in it would be my kingdom, but I didn't buy her bullshit. But this kid, I see a strong force in him."

"Go figure, he's the one who holds the Crest of Kindness." Fuujinmon pointed out.

"That's not what I meant. I mean to say my type of force, Darkness."

"Darkness?" Cecil arched a brow. "How can you know that? You don't even know him."

Roy scoffed at him. "Please, I am the one with the crest of darkness. I can sense the Darkness in people's hearts and I feel the evil in their soul. Just like I can sense that you are in denial about the future of the Digital Universe, earth and your precious Rose. That is a strong sign of darkness, everyone has a darkness in them......" he fell silent, he knew that his statement about 'Everyone has darkness inside of them' was not completely true. He was proven wrong by Hikari Kamiya.

Cecil remained quiet, and hoped that Roy couldn't sense Arceumon's spirit when they went back to the Digital Universe.

"Well whether he's possessing some powers of darkness or not, we still have to find a way to get him back." Seraphimon said getting back to the main topic. "We need a plan by nightfall so why don't you three figure out a plan while we start by interviewing the parents." Seraphimon implied.

Satsuma was slightly taken aback by the request of the high ranked Digital Guardian "You want to interview them?" he asked

Seraphimon nodded "Yes, I think it'd be best if we Digimon explain it to them instead of you or Cecil. After all, I want to prepare for the near future when we tell the parents of the other Digidestined."

"Very well, follow me. I'll take you to them." Satsuma lead the Digimon out the command room leaving only the humans alone with the two PawnChessmon, the two Dracomon and Kamemon.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The sun was gone, and the Digidestined once again gathered in the Kamiya residence. Plus Mimi and Joe who they had found before leaving the mall and Mr. Kamiya who had enough foresight to bring snacks for everyone, including the bottomless pits, known as the rookie level Digimon. Laughter filled the apartment as a comedy on T.V. Played out. Even their Digimon partners found it amusing. Needless to say that the living room was packed.

The comedy, or prank show, was nearing it's end, and none of them noticed that it was starting to get late.

"Be sure to join us next week, we'll have new pranks and new victims, so stay tuned." the T.V. Announcer said before the credits passed by his face with some stock music.

Susumu Kamiya yawned and checked his watch with lazy eyes. 9:01 PM it read. "Hey Tai, it's rather late, don't you think your friends should call their parents to let them know they're staying over?"

"What? What time is it?" Sora inquired.

"Nine with two minutes." he half yawed. "If you and your friends are staying then some of you can sleep on the floor. There's extra blankets in the closet." He stood up from the crowded couch and walked to his room.

"Dad, why so early?" Tai asked. Their bedtime was normally at ten, for Kari it was nine but since they were on Vacation they extended her bedtime.

"I have a busy day tomorrow and your mom took the car, so I have to be up extra early." he answered and shut the door to his room. Yuko had decided to go to Kyoto earlier so that she could beat the traffic and actually get to her yearly trip to Kyoto on time this year.

"Err....so what do you guys want to do?" Tai inquired.

"Well, we do have our Digimon partners to protect us just in case any trouble comes our way, so going out to the park again comes to mind." Izzy stated. "However it would be wise if we do as Satsuma said, Just think if we end up like those two who's partners got away from them."

"Yeah, Satsuma doesn't exactly look like a pushover, but do you think our parents will allow us to stay out any longer?" Sora asked. She received a lot of unsure looks from her friends. "Tai can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah, go for it."

Sora picked up the phone and dialed her number, she figured if her mother said yes then it would be most likely that the other parents would say yes, since her mother is can be really strict. However all she got from the other end was static.

"Tai, somethings wrong with your phone."

"Man!" he groaned and took the phone from Sora. "It does that sometimes." he began to pound the phone against the table where it laid.

"You're a real handy man." Izzy sarcastically commented.

"Hey it works! Besides I don't see you coming up with any better ideas." he placed the phone over his ear to her the static was still there. "Stupid piece of junk." he began pounding it slightly harder. Without worrying if his father slept, not that it mattered, Susumu shared his son's deep sleep.

Izzy, being the trusty genius who was prepared with electronics, walked up to Sora. "Here, use my cell phone."

"Oh, thanks." She dialed her phone number again and got the same results she did as in Tai's home phone. "It's not working."

"What? It was working a minute ago."

"I can fix it." Tai reached for Izzy's cell phone, but luckily Izzy snatched it.

"Hey guys." They heard Joe tentatively call. "The T.V. Is out too."

-Beep, Beep-

Izzy's Laptop began to indicate that a message was being received. "Izzy, can you hear me?" Gennai's urgent voice came through the closed laptop.

In an instant Izzy opened his laptop and placed it on the living room table. "Gennai! What's wrong?"

"Everyone, we need your help. A Disruption in the Digital World is making all electronics on earth go haywire and computers are beginning to crash."

"Do you know what's causing it?" Tai asked.

"No but let me show you something." The image of Gennai was replaced with a torn horizon. Some of the land was actually hovering in mid-air and everything was in a dull Grey. Several Digimon could be seen trying to get passed the treacherous land. "This area was once full of greenery life to the south of of where you first landed in Server. Digidestined, I ask of you to come help us. You're mega level Digimon are our only hope. I've relocated the portal you used to get to earth to drop you off in infinity island. You can enter it by using the void atop the building you are in and-" Gennai's connection was cut off, leaving the Digidestined with a lot of questions on their mind.

"He's opened a portal..." Izzy had heard Gennai state that relocating and figuring out the position of the only portal that lead to earth would take hundreds of years. _"...But....then again the time flow is different in the Digital World then it is here."_

"We just got back....." Mimi felt uncertainty come over her. She and her friends had been through the worst and now the Digital World was in danger once again.

Matt noticed Mimi's uncertain expression. At least Matt wasn't alone. He had a bad feeling about this new development.

The image of the Digital world's condition was burnt into Tai's heart. He felt that he went through hell and back after going up against Myotismon and now some new demented Digimon was causing havoc again. But deep inside his heart, he knew that they were the only ones who can do something to stop an evil monster who was too much for anyone to handle.

"Guys, let's go." he announced.

Sora was a bit unsure about that "are you sure?" She didn't want to risk loosing her friends if the battle if it would turn out to be much more than they could handle.

"Yeah. We're the Digidestined, we're the only ones who can actually make a difference. Besides, if our world was in danger, I'll bet you anything that our Digimon wouldn't hesitate to try and save it." he turned and smiled at his short Digimon partner.

"You bet, we would do anything for you guys." he answered proudly.

Little by little their confidence was returning, and their determination to protect their friend's world was now beginning to sound right. "Alright, but our parents are going to be boiling mad when they find out." Joe stated.

"I don't think they'll even know we're gone. Remember a day in the Digital world is equal to a minute here in earth, so we'll be back in less than 10 minutes." Izzy announced confidently.

"Alright then, it's settle, let's go."

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

-**Earlier in the evening.**

It wasn't being an easy night for the Digital Guardians. First the parents were terrified for their lives when The Digital Guardians revealed themselves to Mr and Mrs. Ichijouji and later after explaining a little about their son's incredible powers there was anger. And still they where amidst of the indignant parents.

"You think? Instead of thinking why didn't you help!?" Mr. Ichijouji scolded at Seraphimon. His wife placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Craniummon stared at the angry parents, but he could see beyond the angriness, he could tell that they where worried and scared for their son's well-being. But still, he said nothing.

"We are going to commence a search in a few minutes, but we can't be accurate if you can't tell us if your son had anything unusual on him before he was kidnapped." Seraphimon tried his approach in a calm manner this time, after trying to get through the father with anger as well, for insulting them and their son, Cecil.

Now slightly more calmed Mr. Ichijouji thought back to yesterday. He did remember something his son found in his room. "He did find this small thing......"

"Small thing? Was this small thing pink and had a symbol that looks like......a torch of some sort on it?" Seraphimon quickly came to the conclusion that this small thing that Mr. Ichijouji talked about, was in fact the crest of Kindness.

"As a matter of fact, yes it did, but what does that have to do with his kidnapping?" he asked.

"That small thing is in fact the source of his power. If what you say is true, then that must be the reason he was kidnapped. You see, a crest represents the trait that your son represents, in this case it's kindness, however if your son's trait was somehow reversed, it would no longer represent kindness, but Wrath. Daemon is one of the Seven Demon lords who represents one of the seven deadly sins, which is-"

"Wrath" blankly answered Mr. Ichijouji.

"Yes......If Daemon were to be successful he would get an ultimate supply of power, maybe enough to surpass our own, but the only way he'll manage to get that power is if he manages to get your son to emit negative emotions, such as despair, sorrow, envy, pride, and so on. But since he's the bearer of Kindness I don't......" He noticed both parents sadden as he continued. "What's wrong?" he asked.

As much as it hurt Mr. Ichijouji to talk about it, he felt that the angel that stood before him, needed to know about "Our....oldest son........was in an accident a few weeks ago....and Ken.....Ken's been different since his brother was taken away from us....."

Seraphimon as well as the other Digital Guardians' head fell, there was nothing more to be explained about that. Ken was still grieving over his lost brother. That meant that Daemon would have an easy time to turn on his trait. "What happened?" Tentatively, Seraphimon asked.

Ophanimon shook her head, signaling him to drop the subject, but it was already to late.

"It was a hit-and-run." answered Mr. Ichijouji. To Seraphimon's surprise, he didn't sound angry at him for asking such a personal question, though was mournful. "He was hit by a car and the police never found the driver."

"I'm.... sorry for your loss." Seraphimon was done, he felt that he dug to deep. However he was trying to makes sense of everything that was happening. There had to be more to this than a hit-and-run, it had to be more than mere coincidence that Daemon kidnapped Ken just a few weeks after his brother died.

-Thud- The door bolted open and Cecil walked in with a urgent look to him. "Guys, there's something wrong."

"What is it?" Alphamon asked.

"Theres a problem Digital Universe." Rose answered as she and Roy walked into view. However Rose seemed frantic.

"Are you sure it's from the Digital Universe?" Omnimon asked.

Rose took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "Yes. I stayed to keep an eye on the Digidestined, to make sure that no one else made contact with them, but a while ago everything that is connected to earth's communication networks has gone on the fritz. From Phones to even the Television. At first I thought it was just a normal thing but when a portal opened above the building were Taichi and Hikari reside in, I knew that it had to do with something in the Digital Universe."

"You did a good thing coming to us. Cecil, Roy, I need you two to get over there as fast as you can without being spotted and stop the Digidestined from entering that portal. If they enter it, there is no telling where they'll end up." Seraphimon ordered. After having heard that he and Roy announced themselves as DATS members, they where the only two who could get close to them at the moment.

"Alright then. Roy let's take flight."

Mr and Mrs. Ichijouji watched as both teenagers grew out their wings, and launched off the roof. They were left in awe.

"Satsuma can you see if you and, Megumi and Miki can stall the parents of the Digidestined?" Alphamon asked "We don't want them to worry about them. ."

Satsuma nodded and walked back inside the building. Leaving the Digital Guardians on the roof along with the two parents of Ken Ichijouji.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

The Digidestined and their Digimon partners gathered at the roof, staring into the peculiar portal. They could see the File Island on the other side, and was it much different.

"Are you guys ready?" Tai asked with his sister in hand nervously clenching his own. He didn't want to be separated from her again, and he knew how rough the ride into the Digital World was.

"We're as ready, as we'll ever be, so let's just go in." answered Matt, using the same tact as Tai. He kept a tight grip on his brother's small hand. Both Tai and Matt entered with their Digimon partners and younger siblings inside the portal. The others followed leaving behind their family once again to save the planet that was home to their life long friends and partners. Now they could only hope that they could save the world that they have come to cherish as much as their own, but little did they know that their trip this time was going to be worst than their first.

"Darn!" Cecil saw the portal close behind the Digidestined. "We're too late...." Cecil's anger was short lived, he sensed a familiar planet on the other side of that portal. _"Infinity? Why there?"_

"I told you to move your ass." Roy was irritated because Cecil force him to go up high above Odaiba in order to get there and that consumed time. "There's no sense in staying here, so let's get back. I really want to head back to the Digital Universe." Roy announced.

Cecil nodded and quickly the duo headed back but while on their way back to DATS HQ they noticed that the lights where starting to go out in certain parts of the city. After about 2 minutes, they arrived at the roof where the Digital Guardians had waited. "We couldn't get to them in time but I think they were sent to planet infinity." Cecil reported.

"Planet Infinity?" Alphamon inquired. Cecil nodded.

"That place has been confirmed dangerous, since we don't know if Damiemon has left the......." Seraphimon trailed off as he slowly recognized what could happen. The other Digital Guardians also noticed. "We have to go back now!" in a flash Seraphimon opened a portal. "Raijinmon, come with us, you can explain what you forgot to tell us about Damiemon." Seraphimon said before going through the portal

Raijinmon nodded and followed.

"I'm really sorry folks, but you are going to have to stay in here until we come back, I promise if the Digimon who kidnapped your son is behind this, we'll stop him and get your son back." Cecil said before entering the portal. One by one the Digital Guardians entered, until Craniummon was the last one. He looked at the parents who looked at him with a hint of fright.

"On, my life, I swear I will find your son and bring him to you safely." He stated gently before entering the portal, leaving the parents in the roof staring at the closing portal and with the words of Craniummon ringing like a bell, over and over.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, not too long and now starting to change a bit more. The Next Chapter is going to be _Piximon's Revelations_. Like I said, the major changes are going to be in the later segments and this segment is just building for the second one which was my main target. And what will become of Ken? Any who, remember to check out the website for the avatar updates as well as art for the story. Sorry for any typos and please review.


	15. Piximon's Revelations

Digital Revolutions

Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon nor anything else I mention in the story. I also don't mean to offend anyone with Roy, whether it's in heritage culture of beliefs or anything else I left out.

A/N: Ok I decided to hold back on the drawings until the end of this segment. I need time improve on my artwork and I think it would be best to do so. Although I will post up how Cecil, Roy, Rose and the other OC Characters will look like in the 02 segment also known as Corruption Of Minds.

_Reviews:_

**Lord Pata:** Thanks, I'll try to put up more of these, so tune in, although I might lag cause I am rather sick. Luckily it isn't swine flu.

**Omega:** Yeah you made me look like a dumbass by using my account to review my Fic. Delete my password info from your Laptop dude, or else I'm telling a 'somebody' who destroyed her bike.

AR- On another note. I had a anonymous reviewer who made me laugh. His user name was Noob Killer or something. His name was something to laugh about but it's what he wrote to me that made me laugh the most. I think he wrote something like this. 'I am a GOD in writing' that just took the cake. I mean who here compares themselves to GOD. Pffh. And to embarrass himself more or just for shits and giggles her reviewed yet again.

From what I can gather from this review is.....Well.........He's insecure, lonely and has a grudge. A grudge that is consuming him because he can't do anything about it. Well my anonymous reviewer, just to piss you off, I am going to keep writing. (Note: I deleted the reviews but I hope I can fish'em out using this)

* * *

_Piximon's Revelations_

"They're here." Piedmon announced as he stood at the tip of his fortress atop the twisted mountain with the elements of his sadistic Digimon comrades.

"Good, I'm tired of waiting. Let's finish them off now!" MetalSeadramon slithered through the skies and next to Piedmon. "The sooner we take their powers, the sooner we can deliver their energy to Apocalymon."

"How boring." Puppetmon announced, jumping atop the Metallic juggernaut's head. "I wanna play this drama out all the way to the end."

"I am in complete agreement." Piedmon said. "A quick victory would be a let down."

Machinedramon appeared into view and settled next MetalSeadramon. "We have our orders, to bring the heads of the Digidestined to lord Apocalymon as soon as possible."

"Tsk-tsk tsk- Machinedramon, my dear comrade, how can you be so wasteful. These kids need to be taught a lesson, and a slow painful death is just perfect." Piedmon seemed to get excited when mentioning the death of the Digidestined.

Machinedramon didn't really have a say in the matter, Piedmon is the strongest put of the three of them. "Very well. Let's gather them. MetalSeadramon, use restraint, now go."

MetalSeadramon chuckled maliciously "I'll try."

Piedmon watched as the Metallic Juggernaut of the Sea slithered down to the torn land. Already plotting his next move. "Everyone else, Move in, this performance is going to take all our cunning." Puppetmon rushed towards the land and Machinedramon followed slowly.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

It was much worst than it looked on Izzy's screen. The land was darker and trees were literally dying before the very eyes of the Digidestined. They stared in horror of what had become of the pleasant Island, and Infinity Mountain, twisted with Land, Grass, Water and Steel. There also didn't appear to be a Digimon in sight nor was there any sound. Everything seemed empty and lifeless.

"What....what's happened to this place?" Tai's question echoed through the loneliness of the horizon. However he got no response, not that he was expecting one. He continued to scan the area, no one was around but him and his friends.

"Look up!" Sora yelled, her voice echoing further than Tai's. The skies where covered in a peculiar cloud of darkness with white specks, that were either openings in the clouds or pieces of the land that was sucked up into the sky. However the clouds seemed to be higher than normal, as if they were put there to cover the planet.

"Man, we're not gone a single day, and the Digital World falls apart." Matt's commented

"We'll let's stop gawking like idiots and look for the creep who did this." Tai clenched harder as he announced their current mission. "Let's head to Infinity Mountain, Gennai said we'd find who ever is causing this, there."

It was unanimous, but they didn't walk one step before they heard a rummage in a line of fallen dead trees. "Who's there!?" Agumon said as he and the other Digimon stood alertly and ready to fight.

"Don't attack!" a familiar voice pleaded. Out of the debris, came out Frigimon, Mojyamon, and Chuumon, trying to hide in Mojyamon's fur. It was their old friends who where possessed by the Black Gears from Devimon. "Tai?" Frigimon wondered what the bearer of courage that set him free, was doing in File Island.

"Frigimon, Mojyamon." Tai greeted them suddenly the rough shape they where in, got noticed. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind that. What are you kids doing here?" Mojyamon asked.

"We came here because we where told that there was trouble." Answered Izzy. "What happened to this place?"

"More like what didn't happen to this place." Chuumon revealed himself from the back of Mojyamon's hair back. "Everything and everyone we knew, is gone. The entire Digital World has fallen into chaos." franticly Chuumon explained. "Thanks to those Dark Masters. They went and destroyed everything, and twisted everything up to fit their own cruel needs."

The Digidestined turned to the tall mountain that was once Infinity Mountain. Frigimon stepped next to them. "They renamed it Spiral Mountain. That is where the four Dark Masters are right now. They spared no one, and right now, as far as we know, we are the only survivors on the island."

"What?" Concern quickly grew in Mimi. "What about Leomon, Sukamon, or Meramon?"

A look of resentment formed on the three Digimon. "Those Dark Master......They destroyed Meramon and Sukamon as for Leomon.....we don't know what happened to him." answered Frigimon.

"And we'd do it over again until you weaklings are destroyed!" A loud voice came from the sky. "River Of Power!" he fired directly at the Digidestined.

"Watch out!" Frigimon managed to push them all out of the way before the attack completely destroyed him. Just like that, Frigimon was gone.

The Digidestined watched as Frigimon's data slowly disappear. "He's....gone..." Matt whispered before turning his attention to MetalSeadramon.

"Ohh no, That's MetalSeadramon!" the panicky Chuumon announced. "He's one of the four Dark Masters!"

"You! You're going to wish you never did that!" Tai threatened.

MetalSeadramon circled and readied another attack before Tai could make Agumon Digivolve. "It's a real pleasure to meet you Digidestined, but unfortunately my time with you is short, but I'll see you again real soon! River Of Power!" He fired directly at the ground they stood on, without giving the Digidestined or their Digimon to react. The attack had packed enough force to send them flying to the other side of the Island.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Again!" for the third time, the Digital Guardians fired their strongest attacks at the cloud that surrounded the planet in an attempt to break through it, but to no avail.

"Talk about global warming, the clouds are so thick you can't break through them." Roy joked as he watched his partner's attack not even make a dent on the clouds.

"This is no time for jokes Roy." Gaiomon stated. "I feel that the Digidestined are in great danger."

Cecil too could sense that, and this new road block was beginning to irritate him. "I know. But what do you think is strong enough to built a barrier like this?"

"I believe I have an answer for you, boy."

Cecil, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Omnimon and Alphamon froze. They recognized that voice without a doubt. _"Damiemon"_ that same name went through the worried thoughts of five individuals. The other Digimon knew about Damiemon, but none of them had ever seen or heard him before. However, the fact that Fanglongmon was among the group that hovered behind them, was enough to make them worry.

"But first I have a question for you, boy." He saw that Cecil still didn't react to his call, which quickly arose his curiosity. "Are you one of the Digidestined?"

Cecil slowly turned to Damiemon's voice, there he saw his top soldiers, all of them except Cherubimon. Not that it mattered. But something was off about his top soldiers. Some of them where covered in what appeared to be the X-Gems though they where in blood-red, and Armageddemon was completely changed with the same blood red gems-except he was humanoid with beastly resemblances.

"I asked you a question, boy!" Damiemon's inquired with less patience.

Cecil knew that a fight with Damiemon alone would be folly, but to have the have to go against his 14 soldiers was nothing short of suicide. He looked back at Roy and Rose. They were two of the Digidestined, but even they didn't have sufficient power to take down someone like Damiemon, but to save the other Digidestined who still had nothing to do with this war, he was going to gamble the safety of all the Digital Guardians.

"Yes, I am. And you must be Damiemon the Evil Digimon who's trying to destroy the Digital Universe." Cecil retorted

Damiemon chuckled, he was rather annoyed and impressed that a someone talked to him such a disrespectful tone. "My, my. I guess my reputation proceeds me if a human like you knows about me, but I am afraid you are misinformed little boy."

"You're Damiemon!" Roy intervened, with that same tone of anger he displayed to Cecil when they first met. "You're the no good piece of shit that's destroyed millions of Digimon."

Damiemon stared at Roy as well as Rose, he felt a powerful force within the two of them, one in particular that he was most familiar with. "Yes, I am, and mind your tung little boy, otherwise I'll be forced to rip it off you"

Roy didn't move one inch before Minervamon held Roy back. "Easy there, we're going to fight them in a few seconds....there is no escaping it." she whispered to him and released him. That was enough to calm the enraged Roy.

Damiemon easily noticed Seraphimon and Ophanimon standing next to Omnimon. "You three, where is my dear brother?" he hovered slowly to them

Omnimon and Seraphimon stood protectively in front of Ophanimon. Without saying a word.

Again he chuckled menacingly. "I know about the real Digidestined, unless you want them to die, I suggest you tell me where Arceumon is hiding."

The Digital Guardians all knew about Arceumon and how he died, but left his essence on Cecil so that the Digital Universe may live on, as well as Damiemon. And yet, despite that close bond that the two Digimon shared, Damiemon wasn't aware that Arceumon had passed on. But it was time to let him know.

Cecil crossed Damiemon's path. "Brave." Damiemon complimented.

"Arceumon is gone." Cecil answered, glaring at the tall Knight of Darkness. "He died."

he placed his cold hand over Cecil's head. "How gullible do you think I am, foolish human. Me and Arceumon are one in the same, if he dies, so do I. So where is-"

"It's true!" Ophanimon cut across him. "He's gone, and it's all thanks to you." she had a tone of hatred on her that none of the Digital Guardians had seen before. She was one the verge of tears.

Damiemon narrowed his eyes. He had seen hatred from other Digimon, an inch away from death hatred. This was real. Suddenly it hit him, the way Cecil glared at him and stood against him was just like Arceumon did. "You, You've...."

"I am carrying forth the legacy of Arceumon, with his essence and power as my guide....." he slapped Damiemon's hand away from his head. "We will stop you and defend the Digital Universe and everything in it." he flew back and summoned forth the armor that Arceumon left for him. Arceumon's Crystallized Paladin Armor.

Damiemon watched the armor closely, it looked like his own, though slightly different. "This is unforgivable! You've tainted the very core of the Digital Universe by allowing a human to merge with your data!" He scolded out as if he where speaking to Arceumon at that very moment. "I swear that once I'm done with this boy, I'll extract your data from his dead body myself."

Cecil turned to the other Digital Guardians, Ignoring Damiemon's threats. "Guys, Here!" He tossed multiple light blue orbs at all of them except Alphamon. "It's the X-Formula, Use it!"

Without a second thought the Digital Guardians took in the X-Code and merged with it. In a small glow that lasted a few seconds, the Digital guardians had become Class-X Digimon.

However Examon stared at the orb. He wasn't one to receive help from anyone. He crushed it. "I don't need this to win."

Cecil was too distracted by the top soldiers closing in at a slow pace. _"The longer they take, the better. I just hope we get out of this ok.....wait.... whats that?" _He began to feel Roy's powers of darkness increase once again, but something else was in his power that slightly alerted Cecil, but for now, he chose to ignore it. The two sides readied for battle with a slight increase in power on both sides, but one of them clearly surpassed the other group in power.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Tai slowly got up from the steel floor he stood on. "Steel?" he felt the floor, it was hard and cold, and to make things worst it was foggy. But at least everyone was in one piece. The others slowly got up.

"Have you noticed how we're always getting tossed around?" Joe complained as he removed parts of wood of his Grey shirt that Gennai had given him. "What!?"

"What's wrong now Joe?" Matt asked, helping his Digimon partner up.

"We're wearing the same clothes Gennai gave us." he stated.

The other Digidestined where to preoccupied with the situation of the Digital World to noticed that they where in the same clothes that Gennai gave them, only difference; they were cleaner. Even though Tai and some of the Digidestined were still wearing those clothes, some of them had changed.

"That's strange, but it will explain why we weren't hurt by the fall or MetalSeadramon's blast." Izzy said.

Kari felt a chill run up her spine, so cold it made her slightly shiver. The darkness that wasn't too far from them began to sink into her senses as the bearer of Light

"Are you cold?" TK inquired.

She shook her head. "No, it's just-"

"Shh." Matt silenced everyone. The ground began to slightly shake and machinery could be heard in the distance. "What is that."

Mojyamon stood up from the floor. "Wait here, I'll go check it out." he walked slowly toward the sound.

"Giga Cannon!" A pair of energy blasts hit Mojyamon at blinding speeds. Again the Digidestined watched as another of their close friends was reduced to bits of data. And out of the fog emerged Machinedramon.

"Izzy do you have any info on this guy?" Tai inquired.

Izzy had already began to scan him before Tai asked. "Uh-Oh, Get ready guys, that's Machinedramon, a Mega Level Digimon who's only objective is to seek and destroy. With attacks like Giga Cannon, he's extremely dangerous."

"Well we can be really dangerous too." Agumon charged towards Machinedramon. "Tai!"

"Right!"

"Matt!" Gabumon followed, being the only one Besides Agumon who can Digivolve beyond the Ultimate Level.

"Go for it!" Matt was going to reach for his Digivice but was stopped. "What.....I can't move. Tai!" he turned to Tai, to see that he was struggling to move as well.

Machinedramon watched the two rookie Digimon rush to him in amusement. And their partners where unable to help them in any way. "Fools." he rushed at the and send them back to their human partner's leg with a single swoop from his trident arm.

"What's wrong you two?" Sora attempted to walk and school her friends, but she too was stopped.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Joe began to dance in a oddly manner.

Machinedramon moved in closely and easily saw Puppetmon written all over this. "Puppetmon, show yourself."

"Aww, you ruined my fun." Puppetmon slowly hovered down from the sky. With both hands over the strings that were controlling the Digidestined and their Digimon partners

Chuumon stared in horror at the Digimon who had destroyed Meramon and Sukamon come down from the sky. "Ahh, that's Puppetmon, another one of the dark masters." Chuumon yelled. "He's another mega Digimon with a controlling personality and a rotten temper."

Puppetmon ignored Chuumon, and smirked at them. "Machinedramon, you take too long, I'm going to have some fun with them now."

"I'm afraid not. Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon fired two blasts of full energy towards the Digidestined and their Digimon. However Puppetmon pulled them away from the blasts. "Don't cross me Puppetmon." the giant mechanical Digimon warned.

"You had your chance, now it's my turn." He began to twirl them around in mid-air like a rope. "And I say it's time to fly." he released the strings he was using to stop the Digidestined from moving and again they were sent to another part of the island continent. "That ought to round things up." Puppetmon snickered, ignoring the menacing growls of Machinedramon.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired a beam towards the nimble Dark Soldiers, but they easily evaded the beam. Right now the Digital Guardians where trying only long range attacks, not wanting to get close to the overwhelming odds that they faced.

"You're only prolonging your imminent death. Why don't you just give up." Lucemon advised, his dark wings covered in blood red gems to protect him. Lucemon was now In a new class introduced to the Digital Universe; Lucemon XV.

"We promise to make your suffering short." Chronomon said. "As much as you humans deserve torture, we won't drop to your level of despicable actions."

"Us? Despicable? You are the ones destroying the Digital Universe and innocent Digimon, and you call us despicable." Cecil retorted.

"You speak nothing but lies." Chronomon lead the charge into battle as Damiemon watched closely by from the sidelines, allowing his top soldiers to test their new powers. However Fanglongmon too sided with Damiemon, not wanting to join the fray.

"They don't know, what they've done" Fanglongmon declared as he watched the Digital Guardians try and keep their distance from the top Soldiers.

"-Double Dark Shot!" Beelzemon attacked the Digital Guardians using the secondary fire from his new XV modified shotguns,

"Don't know what? What they've done? Yamada knew.... it wouldn't surprise me if the fool went and alerted the humans." blankly replied Damiemon, keeping a close eye on Cecil trying to keep the others from getting close.

"-Chrono Destroyer" The modified Chronomon fired a powerful energy blast at the clustered up Digital Guardians.

Fanglongmon didn't want the Digital Guardians to fall before Damiemon, he had new faith in them. Faith that they could make Damiemon see the error in his visions "But what if they are different. It's not their fault their forefathers did so much harm to us."

Damiemon eyed Fanglongmon suspiciously. "What are you trying to say, Fanglongmon?"

"-Flare Storm!" GranDracmon fired his new attack causing a huge explosion that separated the Digital Guardians.

"I am saying, I want to give them a chance." Fanglongmon answered. "I've seen their potential, they may hold promise for the Digital Universe."

"-Nazar Claw!" Lilithmon forced all of the Digital Guardians to scramble from their defensive position.

"And what if you're wrong? Are you willing to risk our Digital Universe? Humans corrode anything and everyone they come in contact with. You, Fanglongmon, of all Digimon should know that."

"-Dark Giga Cannon!" Millenniummon fired a duo shot at both Seraphimon and Ophanimon, in order to separate them.

"I will never forget what the humans did to us. But I feel different about the Digidestined, I feel that they can really make a difference." Fanglongmon said.

"-Exile Spear" Arkadimon managed to graze Craniummon on his chest armory.

" No, you are wrong. The sins of the father are carried down to their sons, therefore we must put an end to the cycle." Damiemon ended the conversation by hovering towards the battle field.

Fanglongmon watched Damiemon slowly approach the Digital Guardians. He hopes his faith isn't misplaced. _"You'll see the potential of the humans yourself. Not all humans are like...... them."_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"You win Joe, we really need to stop getting tossed around." after being out cold for a few minutes Tai, the last one to wake up, awoke. Though still dazed. "What happened?"

"We got tossed around by Puppetmon, and now we're in a weird Graveyard." casually answered Matt. "I'd say you picked a great time to sleep."

"Graveyard? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Tai stood up to see that the cemetery was traditionally like those on earth. Everything was fancy and neatly cleaned.

Tai looked closely at a headstone that was behind were he landed. It read 'Here Lies Taichi Kamiya'. He backed stumbled back away from the headstone.

"What's wrong with you? Did you see a ghost?" Matt taunted

"Ahh!!!" Joe yelled. Everyone rushed to see what was wrong with their easily scared friend. "I'm dead!" he exclaimed in a panic.

Gomamon eyed him weirdly, again he was overacting and he read the headstone aloud. "Here lies Joe Kido.....I don't get it. It just has your name on it, and it's basically true, you did land here."

Sora also found a headstone next to Joe's, with her name on it as well. "No Gomamon," she said while studying her stone. "when headstones like these have your name on, it basically means that your body is going to be placed there after you die."

Gomamon's eyes widened. "What!? No, Joe can't die, I'm still to young for him to die-"

"No one is going to die, we just need to find out who's sicko who came up with this idea." Sora managed to calm Gomamon down.

Tai nodded "Yeah, we can start by......."

after a few seconds with out response Izzy wondered what happed to the rest. "By what?"

"Shhh...." again a peculiar sound was heard in a small distance. Though it was different. "This time we're not going to wait for that sound to come to us. Guys, it's time to Digivolve!" Tai pulled out his Digivice.

"About time.....**Agumon Warp Digivolve Too......WarGreymon.**.."

"**Gabumon Warp Digivolve Too......MetalGarurumon...**"

"**Biyomon Digivolve too.....Birdramon.....Birdramon Digivolve too....Garudamon.**"

"**Gomamon Digivolve too......Ikkakumon....Ikkakumon Digivolve too.....Zudomon.**"

"**Palmon Digivolve too.......Togemon.....Togemon Digivolve too.....Lillymon**"

"**Tentomon Digivolve too.....Kabuterimon......Kabuterimon Digivolve.....MegaKabuterimon.**"

"**Patamon Digivolve too.....Angemon.**"

"**Gatomon Digivolve too....Angewomon**"

"Wait!!!" Mimi managed to stop the eight Digimon before they charged at the weak sound.

"What?Why?" WarGreymon asked.

"Listen." everyone fell quite but remained alert. The noise they had heard got louder and clearer. It sounded like a little girl, crying.

And it was correct. A blonde little girl with blue eyes, wearing a yellow plain dress and holding a clown doll, emerged from behind one of the many headstones.

"It's a little girl." announce WarGreymon. "What's a human child doing in a place like this?"

"I don't know but something doesn't feel right." MetalGarurumon answered. The little girl approached the Digidestined's Digimon slowly. "What should we do?"

"Nothing MetalGarurumon." answered Matt. He an the others approached the little girl. "Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked, holding tightly to her clown doll.

"No, we're going to help you." answered Mimi, trying to comfort the little girl.

"Are you the Digidestined?" she asked.

Sora hesitantly nodded. "How did you know that."

She smiled. "Because, I've been ordered to take your heads to my lord." she jumped away to the top of a light pole that was lighting a single grave.

"I never knew humans could jump that high." Zudomon stared in awe at the little girl.

"Human? Ohh forgive me my manners." in a instant the little girl formed into a clown-like Digimon.

"Ahh!!!" Chuumon hid in Mimi's arms, holding on to her as if his life depended on it.

"Get ready guys, that's Piedmon, another Mega Level Digimon who has the ability to on any form, and with attacks like Trump Sword and Final Spell, he's considered to be the most powerful out of the other three we've encountered." Izzy stated as Piedmon stood tall upon the Digidestined.

"I never liked clowns. WarGreymon show him what a Real Mega can do." Tai ordered WarGreymon.

"You too MetalGarurumon! Show that joker what you can do!"

The two Mega Level Digimon charged at Piedmon, but he nimbly withdrew to where the Digidestined stood. "First I want to introduce my fellow actors in this little play."

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon turned to Piedmon, they couldn't attack without risking their own Human Partner's safety.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon hammered WarGreymon to the ground from behind. "Did you miss me?"

"WarGreymon!" MetalGarurumon watched as his friend hit the floor, full-force. "You! You're going to- ugh, argh!" MetalGarurumon was hit with multiple blasts from Machinedramon, pushing MetalGarurumon to the graveyard floor.

Machinedramon had emerged from the ground, taking down MetalGarurumon.

"We're being surrounded." Lillymon announced

"How very perceptive of you! River Of Power!" MetalSeadramon, again came from the sky and fired his powerful beam towards the Ultimate level Digimon.

This wasn't looking good, the Digidestined watched as their Digimon partners reverse from their ultimate levels to their rookie and in-training levels. Again, only MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon remained capable of fighting.

"I'm rather impressed that you've survived this long, if that is the most your pathetic partners can muster." Piedmon smiled as he saw fear build up in most of the Digidestined. "And your too kind. You've saved me the trouble of carrying your bodies to a graveyard."

"It's you who is going to need a graveyard! Gaia Force!" WarGreymon fired his powerful energy ball towards the airborne MetalSeadramon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon also fired his attack at the airborne MetalSeadramon.

"You have to be faster than that!" with ease MetalSeadramon slithered around the two attacks and came head on with the two Mega Level Digimon. "River Of Power!" he fired his beam directly at MetalGarurumon, bringing him to the ground once again.

"Trump Sword!" From behind WarGreymon, Piedmon attacked. Pinning WarGreymon to the floor. "Machinedramon, would you mind doing the honors?"

Machinedramon nodded once and began to power up for a powerful Giga Cannon assault. Tai and Matt watched helplessly by as the mechanical dragon readied his attack to finish both Digimon off.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon have had it. The force of the attacks they received was too much for them to handle, they couldn't hold their Mega forms any longer.

"Ohh. Bad timing for a power outage, at least you two won't make a mess of the place." Piedmon laughed at his sadistic joke. "FIRE!" he ordered.

"Giga Cann-"

"Pit Bomb!"

Piximon's Pit Bomb blinded the mechanical dragon causing him to change the course of his fire. Firing directly at his ruthless Digimon comrades. Piedmon was hit by the blast. "Who did that!" he gripped his torso tightly in anger and pain. He quickly noticed that everyone was gone. "The Digidestined are gone! Find Them!"

MetalSeadramon quickly moved out leaving Puppetmon rubbing his eyes. "I'm seeing dots..."

In a invisible force field that glided silently away from the graveyard and off the island, the Digidestined sat down with their exhausted Digimon. "That was a close one. You really know how to make an entrance Piximon." Sora sighed in relief as they parted from the small island.

"Thank you." he didn't seem to happy though. "But I wouldn't have needed to help you if you did what I told you kids before." he retorted.

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked. "We tried our hardest and we still couldn't beat those guys."

Piximon sighed, he had underestimated the four Digimon. "So they're much stronger........but you can still defeat them if you hit them in their weak spot."

"Weak spot?" Izzy inquired.

Piximon was nagging over the thought of the prophecy he came up on in the deepness of the Tunnel Of Los Trail. _"Do I tell them...."_ with the Digidestined against the ropes, he didn't really have a choice.".....Check your Digimon Analyzer, you should be able to find it. But I wanted to tell you something. A prophecy..."

"What type of prophecy? Is it good? Cause we can't take bad news right now." Tai joked, only to receive a glare from Piximon. "Sorry..."

"_they aren't going to like this but it's for the sake of the Digidestined."_ he sighed. "ok here it goes.....I am sure you know I was in the tunnel of lost trials for a while, but while I was there I came across a prophecy. Izzy, I can't save this to your computer so get ready to type." Piximon paused to rethink this and give Izzy time to prep. He didn't have an option, the cloud prevented anyone from leaving or entering this planet.

"Ready." Izzy announced

Piximon took in a deep breath. "Fine, it goes like this....

The apocalyptic one will cover the entire planet with his cloud of hate and evil. Leaving all to corrode and die.  
With nothing but a vision of death, The Apocalyptic shall seek solace in death.

The mightiest Digimon of the Digidestined

who, in their separate forms, can become the Omega by joining as one

will unite once again.

The Uprise Of The Omega Is At Hand

......And thats it. I believe it has to do with the birth of the real Royal Knight who is suppose to represent The Omega." Piximon said staring off at the dark cloud. He could feel what was happening on the other side, it could only be possible that they where losing the battle with Damiemon.

"Royal Knight? Who's that?" Matt inquired.

"The Royal Knights were a group of Digimon who upheld the peace of the Digital Universe, and one of them represented the Omega. All of them were extremely powerful. Powerful enough to put an end to the Dark Masters." Piximon said noticing that he had said more than he needed. Though he was expecting it.

"River Of Power!" The Digidestined heard, before a hard rummage pushed them to the side. "I see you!"

Piximon glowered at the Metallic sea dragon. "Kids, we've kept you in the dark for far too long, Gennai knows more about the Royal Knights and The X-Formula. After you finished here, I want you to go see him."

"But what about you?" Mimi stared worryingly at Piximon who remained facing the Metallic Sea Dragon.

"Your all great kids.....Great students as well, the best I've had the honor of being with."

Everyone looked at him, what was he trying to say.

"Izzy, I have a gift for you....." he held his hand in front of his body and revealed a small blue orb. Piximon however was trying his hardest to still retain some power and his form. "This is the ....X-Formula..... and I am giving it to you...." he began to breath heavily. He released the orb and sent it to his laptop. "I've taken some of it's power so it'll be sometime before you can use it."

"River Of Power!" once Again MetalSeadramon attacked the barely visible force field. "You won't be able to keep that up forever. River Of Power!" for a third time he attacked.

"I am going to miss all of you-"

"What are you saying?" Mimi cut across him. "Their has to be another way."

Piximon shook his head. "I can hold him off...... but it will be up to ......you, to regroup and take...... them down. Just know that..... I hold no regrets........ I am doing this to make up for my mistakes in the past.......and you kids still.....have you're entire lives ahead of you......Good-bye." He exited the force field. "Remember, We're all very proud of you, no matter what happens! No go and rest, you'll need to make it back to Spiral Mountain once you've figured out your strengths." He lifted and swung his pike at the force field sending it much further, faster.

The Digidestined and the Digimon watched as Piximon disappeared in the distance as did MetalSeadramon. "He has a lot of faith in us....." Biyomon muttered as she watched Piximon, a Digimon who she really respected, walk into his own demise. _"We won't let you down."_

Piximon glared at the Giant Sea Dragon. _"I believe in you Digidestined, and I promise that I will return....I hope."_

"What is this? A joke?" MetalSeadramon taunted the small pink Digimon.

Piximon chuckled. "Yeah and you'll get a real laugh out of this." Piximon began to give off a bright glow.

"I don't need a night light. Giga Ice Blast!"

"Ultimate Pit Bomb!" his glow dimmed and he fired at small projectile that circled around MetalSeadramon's Icy blast, however he wasn't so lucky. He was destroyed after that blast touched him. Piximon's last attack made contact with MetalSeadramon. Sending the juggernaut of the sea back into the waters the separated File Island and Server. Piximon had a style of compressing energy to cause more damage to his foes, and luckily MetalSeadramon was caught off guard. Piximon was able to knock the King of the Seas out of commission for now.

The Digidestined stared off into the direction the are heading, with the number of the lost Digimon in their short time in the Digital World. Worried that their Digimon partners might met the same fate.

* * *

Well...this is it for this chapter, not much but I'll try to update soon enough. Any who sorry for any typos and please review.


	16. The Juggernaut Of The Seas

_D_igital **_R_**evolutions

Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I don't own anything nor do I want to offend anyone with Roy and his crude comments on Americans or anyone he mentions.

A/N: More avatars for FF are up and the Digimon analyzer has added the various crests that are in this FanFiction with drawings for all of them, just excuse the lame attempt I did for the crest of love. I guess that's it for the updates for now, maybe next chapter, I'll update more..... any who we are about half way done with the first segment so just hang in there.

* * *

_MetalSeadramon: Juggernaut Of The Seas- Damiemon's vision_

The Digidestined walk the sandy beach of a very small island that was shaped like a quarter moon. They had figured out why Piximon led them to the small island, it didn't seem tainted by the evil that the Dark Masters spread. The palm trees had nice fresh coconuts and the fish seemed to be biting. However, while the others worked on getting a meal for their low-energy Digimon partners, Izzy worked on figuring out the weakness on the Dark Masters. Focusing on every angle that Gennai and Piximon told them about. Such as attributes and types.

Tai sat at the edge of the curved island, fishing, using a small wooden rod that Joe brought along. "I got a bite!" Tai announced as he saw the big fish trying to pull away from him. "I need a little help Agumon!"

Agumon stared at the surprisingly clean water and saw the whopper of a fish. His meal. "Hang on!" He helped Tai pull on the small wooden rod, and due to the fact that it was made to only catch small fish, it snapped, and both Tai and Agumon stumbled backwards towards the other body of water.

Tai sat up and stared at Joe's fishing rod, displeased at what the end result were. "Stupid wood." he muttered. "Agumon let's go back, the fish we have now should fill.....well only you up." he picked up the three small fish from the tail.

"Ok, I'm hungry for fruit anyway." he walked happily next to his meal.

Tai however was angry. Angry because he was unable to help Piximon, Mojyamon and Frigimon. Three of his friends were now gone and he and Matt could've save them. He tried his best to act normal for the sake of this small break, but it was just nagging at him. Just like a thought that kept on nagging at him when his sister was kidnapped.

"Are you ok?" Agumon interrupted Tai's angry thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" he answered not wanting to alert his partner.

"Well your grinding your teeth, so I say you must be angry."

Tai smiled at Agumon, he couldn't keep anything from him. "Yeah, I am.....It's just that.... we lost good friends today, and I guess I wish I could have done more."

Agumon smiled as well. He felt proud that he could get Tai to talk when he was angry. "We all did everything we could and now we have more of a reason to stop those dark masters."

"Yeah! Let's refuel and get back to work." both Tai and Agumon picked up the pace back to the others, more determined to finish the job they had been assigned.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"RAWW!!!" MetalSeadramon surfaced from the ocean where he was put out of commission, enraged that Piximon had managed to hurt him so much.

MetalSeadramon scanned the dirty ocean for any sign of the Digidestined or any other intruder.

"You let them get away." MetalSeadramon turned to see the other three Dark Masters. "You let them slipped passed you?" Puppetmon snickered at the metallic Dragon's incompetence. "Maybe you should let me take the Digidestined down."

"Be quiet Puppetmon!" MetalSeadramon roared. "If you continue with your stupidity, I will destroy you along with the Digidestined!"

Puppetmon drew his bullet Hammer "I'd like to see you try metal head."

Piedmon stepped in between the two arguing Digimon. "I have a solution for your meaningless argument. MetalSeadramon, you want compensation for the shame the Digidestined put you through, Right?"

MetalSeadramon nodded. "Yes, I will have the heads of the Digidestined by the end of the day."

"Very well. We won't tell lord Apocalymon that you've prolong his imprisonment if you, alone, can bring us the crests of the Digidestined." Piedmon noticed MetalSeadramon form a grin underneath his chromed Digizoid metal armor.

"I like this, it's a bit unfair since you three aren't going to do anything, but I promise I will save one for you."

"Good, now go and bring them to us." Piedmon watched as MetalSeadramon resume his chase.

"That's not fair!" Puppetmon announced now that MetalSeadramon was out of earshot. "I wanted to have some fun with them too!"

Piedmon sighed. "Puppetmon you truly haven't been paying attention." He turned to the puzzled Puppetmon. "MetalSeadramon has failed, therefore he must be eliminated. And who better to destroy him than WarGreymon? MetalSeadramon doesn't realize that WarGreymon has a decent chance of destroying him."

"Oh....I forgot he has those things. That means Machinedramon is in danger too." Puppetmon pointed at Machinedramon. "Then he should go too."

"I don't have time to argue with you Puppetmon." Machinedramon turned back around and headed back to file island.

"Aww, but I was just kidding." he sarcastically apologized and followed Machinedramon.

Piedmon couldn't understand how he got stuck with such a parter who he felt was unworthy to be among the Dark Master's brigade.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"I figured it out!" Izzy announced, after looking up the four dark masters repeatedly through his Digimon analyzer. He had even passed up lunch to try and work faster.

"What did you find?" Matt asked, having been the only one done with his short meal.

"The weaknesses for two of those dark masters. MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon." He placed his laptop in the center and clicked on WarGreymon's profile. "WarGreymon carries with him the Dramon Destroyers, which are effective against Dramon-type Digimon such as MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon. The weapon of choice, for us at the moment."

"Dramon Destroyers, huh. Well Agumon what do you say, are you ready to slice up some Dramon?" Tai asked

"I'll make Sushi out of them."

"Wait. What about Piedmon and Puppetmon?" Matt asked.

"Well that's where we are going to use the basic attributes of our Digimon to try and overpower them. You see both Piedmon and Puppetmon are both Virus types, MetalGarurumon is Vaccine and so is WarGreymon, but I can't determined the power of Piedmon nor Puppetmon so....we're just going to have to out smart them."

"That's going to be really hard." Chuumon announced. "I've seen what Machinedramon is capable of...." Chuumon, being the sole survivor of the two assaults he was caught in, knew the capabilities of all the dark masters. "You might have a weakness for Machinedramon, but that doesn't mean that he won't protect it. He's smart, really smart. Maybe even smarter than you humans with the big brains."

"No problem, we have the Dramon Destroyers. They caught us off guard last time, but this time, we'll be ready for them." Tai said confidently. he felt more at ease now that he knew the weaknesses to two of the dark masters.

"Is that so!?" They heard a loud voice echo through the entire island. The clear waters went dark and the inhabiting fish emerged from the waters, dead. "Then why am I not scared?"

The last safe zone of the Digital world was now compromised to the poison that of the sea also known as MetalSeadramon. "You! You're going to pay for what you did to Frigimon!" Tai shouted at the Metallic Dragon. "Agumon take him down!"

Agumon nodded. **"Agumon Warp Digivolve Too......WarGreymon!" **WarGreymon quickly emerged from the light and hovered cautiously before the Juggernaut of The Seas.

"Gabumon You-"

Izzy stopped Matt "No Matt, I'm pretty sure WarGreymon can handle this alone. MetalGarurumon has to conserve his strength just in case something goes wrong."

Matt and Gabumon held back reluctantly, for now they were going to allow WarGreymon to have his shot at MetalSeadramon

"It would be less boring if you just rolled over and gave up, but I guess I can toy with you. Dragon's Flame!" he spewed put flames at rapid speeds.

WarGreymon slightly turned back, Tai and the others were still there. He pulled out his shield and blocked out the flames. "Guys, get out of here! I can't fight him if you're all in the way!" he yelled through the roaring flames.

"Ok, but watch yourself WarGreymon." Tai said before escorting the others to the other side of the island.

"We should consider getting off the island." Izzy stated as he ran passed the several palm trees. "That way WarGreymon won't have to worry about any bystanders"

"Yeah good point." Joe Stopped and pulled out his Digivice. "Gomamon Digivolve!"

"**Gomamon Digivolve too......Ikkakumon......Ikkakumon Digivolve too.......Zudomon!** Come on, you can all ride on my back!"

from the corner of MetalSeadramon's eye, he saw what was going. He withdrew his attack on WarGreymon and growled. "You kids think you can try and fool me? Guess again! Divermon!"

WarGreymon stood by and waited for the upcoming Digimon that MetalSeadramon called for. What was hard for WarGreymon to believe was that MetalSeadramon had henchmen.

"Striking Fish!" Multiple Divermon jumped out the water to Zudomon's back height. Tossing their harpoons at the Digidestined, though barely missing them.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon struck his hammer in shallow waters. Pushing the Divermon out of the way. "Don't worry, I got this." Zudomon announced. And it seemed that it was true.

However WarGreymon was having a hard time with MetalSeadramon, the metallic dragon wasn't giving him any chances to attack, which led him to conclude that MetalSeadramon was covering his own weaknesses.

"What's wrong WarGreymon? Growing weary?" MetalSeadramon taunted after blasting him with his Giga Ice Blast attack.

His chance just waltzed by, MetalSeadramon was close enough to be harmed by one of his attacks. "No, in fact, here, Gaia Force!" He pulled back and fired his ball of energy.

"Amateur." MetalSeadramon avoided WarGreymon's Gaia Force attack by diving under water.

WarGreymon was slightly nervous, he couldn't even see MetalSeadramon's shadow from underneath the dark waters. _"This isn't good."_ he remained alert trying to listen out MetalSeadramon's movements on the waves. Zudomon's attacks began to fade away and only his opponent's movements of a snake remained inside WarGreymon's head.

-Swosh-clhunck-

WarGreymon clipped MetalSeadramon's jaw as he attempted a rear attack. "Gaia Force!" he followed by using his Gaia Force attack. This time MetalSeadramon was too dazed from the previous blow to avoid the blast.

"RAHHWW! RIVER OF POWER!" his beam ripped through the Gaia Force attack. MetalSeadramon slithered back to face WarGreymon. "That was pathetic. I am a vaccine type and my body is covered with Chromed Digizoid Metal, your Gaia Force attack is useless." he stated

WarGreymon had only one attacked that he hadn't used yet, and it was his last shot.

"I am the King Of The Seas, regardless of what planet we're on." he boasted.

WarGreymon took note on his king of seas statement. "No. You're not a king. You're a plague, bringing death and destruction wherever you go. That's why you have to be stop."

MetalSeadramon's tolerance level had just been breached, he wasn't going to take such insults for someone he felt was inferior him. "How dare you speak to me like that! River Of Power!"

It was his last chance to settle the score he had with MetalSeadramon. "Great Tornado!" his body instantly twirled at high speed and he directed himself towards MetalSeadramon's River Of Power. It was a opposite replay of what happened to WarGreymon's Gaia Force. WarGreymon ripped through MetalSeadramon's River Of Power, however, WarGreymon went on and caught MetalSeadramon off guard. He penetrated his body, from his nose and in less than a second came out through the other end of MetalSeadramon.

(A/N: same way MetalSeadramon went out on the T.V. Series. I mean come on, dying like that must be the worst way a dragon could die like....right?)

MetalSeadramon weakly roared as his body fell to the sea. As soon as his body touched the waters, his body along with his arrogance decimated into bits of data. WarGreymon watched as the ocean recovered it's lost luster, everything that was tainted by MetalSeadramon was returning to it's normal state.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" WarGreymon heard Zudomon. He turned around to watch the remaining Divermon follow their leader into bits of data.

"WarGreymon! You did it!" Tai hollered from Zudomon's back. "I never doubted you!"

WarGreymon descended to the ground and reversed back into Koromon. "I think he got rusty!" he joked. The others joined him on the small island to congratulate Koromon on a well fought battle.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Arrows of Artemis!" Dianamon fired hundreds of arrows at the opposing Digimon only to have them tossed aside. _"This isn't good at all. There has to be a weakness, but where"_ She was starting to grow angry and weary of only evading and not being able to cause any damage.

"Digitalize Of Souls!" both Cecil and Alphamon joined together to deliver more damage too Chronomon.

He smirked at the oncoming attack. "Humans are weak. They tossed us aside to die. Now we'll return the favor! Dark Flare!"

Both Alphamon and Cecil barely avoided the attack to watch it hit the cloud-barrier and decimate into nothing. "Humans never did nothing of a sort!" Alphamon retorted "and they are going to help us put an end to your evil-"

"AHHGGHAA!!!!" everyone turned to the screaming Digimon, Raijinmon. Damiemon's claw-like hand penetrated through his chest and out the other side.

"Raijinmon!!! NO!!" The Digital Guardians watched as Raijinmon tried to hang on to Damiemon's claw to try and reduce the pain.

"Enough of this foolishness. I don't have time to argue with humans who are to weak to accept what they did to us." Damiemon said and pulled his hand out of Raijinmon. "this fool was useless anyway." Raijinmon's body quickly diminished into bits of data. "At least his data will aid me." he pulled out his hand to grab Raijinmon's data.

"Not a chance ya prick!" Roy quickly came and got Raijinmon's data into his arm and formed it into an orb. The same way VenomMyotismon's Data was captured. "I will make sure you don't get anymore data. I'm going to reconfigure this guy."

Damiemon smirked. "You really think you are going to live long enough to do that?"

"If you think I won't, then you're much more of an arse than I thought. It's Digimon like you that should be dead. You don't deserve to breath the same air that all peaceful Digimon do." He retorted.

"And you do? Please, Humans may have created us, but we've excelled passed them in every way imaginable. Even after the atrocities your race threw at us, we grew strong while you all remained weak, yet so violent. Tell me something. Do you think you have any right to tell me that I've done wrong when it is you humans who continue to trespass into our Universe and cause death?"

"That's what you're doing!" Cecil answered. "Your destroying Digimon just because they don't submit to your demand."

"Wrong! It's merely insurance. Light is no longer going to be allowed to live freely in my Universe, and Digimon who long for their human partners will be eliminated. A perfect Dimension will be born once we get rid of all those traitors and exterminate all the humans. You, boy, should know that peace doesn't come without it's price. All those who oppose my Darkness shall meet their end." Damiemon answered.

"Why? Humans never did anything to us." Seraphimon objected.

Damiemon turned to the arch angel. "You are still rather young. But if I am going to destroy you all, I can spare a history lesson."

The Digital Guardians listened but remained alert, in case they where stepping into a trap.

"Long ago, when we were still evolving from simple AI files, there where only a few Digimon, Arceumon included, that where different from the others. Those beings came to become the Digital Oracles, the ten Warriors who represent each element of the Digital Universe, Imperialdramon the founder of you Royal Knights, Chronomon keeper of the Chrono Core, Armageddemon and Apocalymon both supposed to have brought an end to us. But before we came to the Digital Universe we had to face off to the atrocities of the humans. Many Digimon didn't make it and some are even trapped in Hypnos, our birth place." Damiemon clutched his claw tight, so tight that his claws pierced his dark skin, he hate recalling those events that happened long ago.

"Then....then how come I can't remember it?" Cecil asked. "I've received Arceumon's knowledge as well as his memories so why can't I?"

Damiemon slightly chuckled. "Foolish boy, how do you think I was born? The resentment that Arceumon chose to hide away became bitterness and spite, I was born out of all his negative feelings. Because he chose to hide his darkness, he lost memory of all the past events. And now he's given such a sacred power to a putrid human......but since I'm feeling generous, I'll make a deal with you....Seraphimon."

Seraphimon readied himself, just in case. "What?" he asked

"If you surrender the three humans who are with you right now. I will let you all live. Unless you want to end up like Raijinmon." he lightly chuckled and stared at the remains of Raijinmon on his hand.

"I'd rather die than turn over my son" Seraphimon retorted.

He knew that the son, Seraphimon spoke of, was Cecil. "Son? You actually call that human a son? Very well if you want to die then so beat. I will extinguish the final remaining light of Arceumon."

Roy began to shake in anger. "This is all because of a grudge!?" he shouted, attracting everyones attention to him. "You've killed innocent Digimon because of a grudge!? You.....If it takes my life, I swear that I am going to destroy you all! ARRRHHH!!!" the same aura that emitted when he was fighting Cecil, began to burn. But much stronger than before.

"What's happening to them?" Rose asked, trying her best not to be intimidated by the darkness that Roy was releasing.

Cecil's eyes widened. "Oh no....He's become consumed with anger."

"You mean he's....."

"Going into the Ruin Mode"

Both Cecil and Rose watched alongside the other Digital Guardians as Examon's smallest wings become a dark energy. His Ambrosius Lance became of the same dark energy as well and Examon's face became of that same Raw Energy though skull-like. The birth of the First Digimon to go into the Ruin Mode; Examon Ruin Mode.

Damiemon and his soldiers watched in awe at the Dragon. The couldn't believe that a human led a Digimon to a large amount of power and better handling of their element.

"You're all going to die." both Roy and Examon rushed at Damiemon's soldiers. "Dark Pendragon's Glory!"

Damiemon's soldiers watched as the attack came at them. "Fool." Lucemon swung back his arm to reflect the attack back at Examon.

"Lucemon move!" Damiemon quickly ordered.

Lucemon moved to side barely missing being hit by the attack. But as the attack passed him, he felt that it was enough to destroy him.

"It's seems we've underestimated out little dragon friend." Damiemon smirked at the large dragon. "All of you, handle the others.....It seems that a worthy challenger has risen up to my expectations. Leave the boy to me as well."

"Understood." Chronomon lead the top soldiers into battle against the Class: X Digital Guardians, minus Alphamon. All of them fired their strongest attacks at each other not realizing that their attacks were going to have some serious effect in the planet below them.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Loud thunder interrupted the Digidestined's victory over MetalSeadramon. The giant cloud that seemed to surround the entire planet shook and struck off lightning in a far area overseas. Little did they know that the cause of the Storm was the clashing attacks between the cloud and the attacks from both the Digital Guardians and Damiemon, Examon and the Soldiers of Damiemon's Soldier Brigade.

"Maybe we should move to a more.....shaded location...." Izzy implied as he stared at the lightning show in awe. It seemed to be moving in their direction.

"I agree, if that storm comes this way, we're not going to have much a chance to get across the ocean back to File Island." Sora said, however she couldn't take her eyes of the lightning show.

Joe was quick to object on Sora's idea. "Yeah but what if we get caught in the storm when we're at sea? What then?"

"Speaking in logic, the storm seems quite a way's off, so if we leave right now, we might be able to beat the storm to File Island. Either way, whether we stay or get caught in the storm, the result will be the same." Izzy stated.

"Well let's get moving." Raring to go, Tai playfully pushed Joe to Zudomon. "Come on Joe, we have to stop those dark masters before they harm anyone else."

"Yeah I know–what if–You know –?" Joe wasn't able to explain anything to the pushy Tai.

Everyone mounted on Zudomon's back and set out to sea on a race against the storm, but one particular person was not feeling good at all. And it wasn't Joe nor Mimi. Kari, was beginning to feel the dark forces close in on them. However she chose to hid this, not wanting to stop their little ocean trip because of a cold feeling in her, that didn't stop her from shivering.

"Kari, are you cold?" Tai asked.

She nodded, she figured that using the cold excuse would be less time consuming that her real reason. "A little." She saw Tai unbutton his orange shirt that was given to him by Gennai. "No Tai, I'm not that cold." She refused to take Tai's shirt, but she didn't have a say in it anymore.

"Don't worry, I'm ok, really." Tai assured her, all that was left to protect him was a black muscle shirt.

Kari would attempt to give the shirt that nearly touched her shoes, back to Tai, but it would always end up with her accepting whatever he threw at her. "Thanks."

Tai smiled, at the moment he was feeling good, everything was starting to go back to the way it was.

"Inconceivable!" Tai heard Izzy exclaim.

"Incon-what? What's-" A loud thunder stopped Tai in mid-sentence. The storm had quickly caught up.

"The storm moved much faster than I anticipated!" Izzy spoke through the roaring waves and the storm that began to pick up much harder.

"Hang on!" Zudomon yelled through the rough waves that began to grow with each second. "Whoa!" A lightning bolt nearly hit Zudomon. The Thunder and Lightning increased significantly.

Everyone held on to the three spikes that came off Zudomon's shell. Tightly holding on with their eyes shut. Suddenly the harsh waves stopped, thought the lightning and thunder continued.

Tai slowly opened his eyes to check on things. "You gotta be kidding me!" he saw a giant tidal wave closing in fast. The others slowly opened their eyes and caught a glimpse of the wave.

"Zudomon, Move!" Joe yelled, but it was to late. Zudomon was caught inside the giant tidal wave and tumbled to the bottom. The entire group was pulled under the sea, under the rough current, and under the storm that was caused by the Digital Guardians. Everyone was knocked unconscious leaving them to flow wherever the rough current took them.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter and yes I really did like how MetalSeadramon died in the adventure season.....not in that way though. It's just that dying like that never came to my mind until I saw Adventure. Well stay on for the next chapter and sorry for any typos.


	17. Hope's Lost

_D_i_g_i_t_a_l_ Revolutions  
Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, yadi-yadi-yada. And I hope you fine people don't get offended by Roy. He's just here for the readers who like a bit of swearing in their fics.....I guess.....Blah.

A/N: I have a question for you people. When is there too much detail in a story? Is there something as too much detail...... dunno

* * *

_Hope's Lost – Damiemon's Proposal_

The bright glow that the crest of courage emitted, dimmed and Tai awoke, face towards the sand ground. "A beach?" he weakly gripped the sand to make sure that it was sand. He had survived the tidal wave. He slowly got up, still slightly dazed from the tumble he took from the ocean waters and the weight of his wet clothes. He scanned the area, no one was around, not even his Digimon partner.

"K-Kari!" he hollered weakly. His chest and ribs were feeling sore, not having the special shirt that Gennai gave to him cost him. He looked up at the tallest mountain. It was Spiral Mountain. He was back on File Island, but without anyone.

One moment, everything was ok and the next, it was all stripped away.

Right now it wasn't time for Tai to feel sorry about himself, he had to find the others, and his sister was at the top of that list. He sluggishly walked through the beach. He knew he had been here before. The crushed telephones booths were a clear sign. At least he knew this part of the island.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Elsewhere, Joe awoke alongside Gomamon. They where both in a cave of some sort and the only thing that was audible was the sparkling water next to them.

"Joe! You're ok!" Gomamon exclaimed in relief.

"W-What happened?" He gently rubbed his head, the only part in his body that hurt.

Gomamon shrugged "I dunno. We were caught in that tsunami, and got separated from the others. I don't know where everyone else is, but I do know that we are at the bottom of the sea." he answered casually.

"Ohh....wait, wait, what?! We're at the bottom of the sea!?" Joe began to grow panicky, quickly.

"Yeah, but we're ok." He saw Joe pin himself against the wall franticly. "Joe? Are you ok?"

Joe shook his head. "I just remembered that....... I'm claustrophobic."

Gomamon didn't know what Joe meant by Claustrophobic. "Err....yeah....right... Well any ways, we should get going. That path seems to led up, so I say we go in that direction."

Joe instantly calmed down and looked at the stairwell. "Finally, some good news. Come on Gomamon. It's time to get out of here."

Gomamon jumped on Joe's shoulder and Joe walked up the stairs. After a few steps they reached a room. Torches were lit and at the far end was a symbol that was all to familiar to him.

"Look Gomamon, it's the crest of Reliability." walked towards the not to tall wall and saw that a watery treasure chest rested underneath. "Weird treasure chest." He tried to open it but his hand ended up going through the water. "........."

"_I'm rather impressed that you've found this place."_ a feminine voice echoed inside the room, alerting both Gomamon and Joe. _"Please don't be alarmed, I mean no harm to you."_

Joe scanned every corner of the rocky room, but found no one. "Where are you?"

"_I no longer have a physical form, young bearer of Reliability. But I was once AncientMermaimon, protector of the crest of Reliability and Queen of the Oceans of the Digital Universe. It's a real pleasure to see you here. I've longed for the day The chosen children could show up and defend the innocent from all that is evil."_ The voice seemed content, and Joe began to remember AncientSphinxmon from the Tunnel Of Lost Trails.

However Joe now had a question on his head. "Are you related to AncientSphinxmon or are you the one who chose us to be the Digidestined?"

"_I see you've met him. AncientSphinxmon is one of my old allies, the warrior of darkness, and yes, I am the one who chose you and Gomamon to be the bearer of the crest of Reliability and carry on as the kings of the seas. You two hold so much promise as kings of the Seas."_

"King of the seas!?" Joe thought about that for a second. A king has to be in his kingdom everyday, all day. And Joe being Joe, he chose to quickly decline. "No. no, no, there must be some kind of mistake, We can't be kings of the seas, besides, I easily get seasick."

Gomamon on the contrary was excited about the king part. "Aww come on Joe, just imagine, you and me kings of the seas."

"I'm getting sea sick just thinking about it."

"_I see......You are still young and unaware of the real forces at work here.....Either way I am going to grant you a gift that is out of the eyes of evil and even the Digital Guardians. As you may have noticed, there is a treasure chest in front of you, correct? Inside that treasure lies The Oceanic Core, Neptuniums. Take it. This core shall increase your attacks' power and will allow you to breathe underwater and once you are ready, you two will join the ranks of twelve most powerful Digimon there are. Now I, AncientMermaimon grant you this power, and remember dear wielder of Reliability, I will always be by your side."_ The voice that belonged to AncientMermaimon slowly faded away and the treasure chest's water began to encircle both Joe and Gomamon.

"Wait! Can't we take it to go?" Joe managed to say before the watery energy embraced their bodies, and slowly disappeared inside them.

Joe opened his eyes, surprised that it didn't hurt to merge with that water and checked his body for anything unusual, but nothing was out of the ordinary. "What happened?"

"Dunno, but I feel kinda hungry." Gomamon answered before his stomach growled.

"Great, how are going to get out of here?" Joe asked, hoping that Gomamon's hunger would come up with a good idea. "If we can get out of here, we'll get something to eat."

"Er...Didn't AncientMermaimon make it clear that you breathe underwater now?" Gomamon reminded him.

Joe sighed, he wasn't looking forward to defying the laws of physics on an empty stomach. But time is short and the fate of the Digital Planet Infinity depended on their success. "Fine, but if I drown, it'll be your fault." and again the duo walked back towards the entrance.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Atop Spiral Mountain The Dark Masters watched the movements of the Digidestined and their Digimon, all of them had been located except Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon. File Island had lost it's water swirl the encircled Spiral Mountain, but the other three Mega Level Digimon didn't mind.

"MetalSeadramon has failed....as expected. Machinedramon would you like to be next?" Piedmon offered kindly.

Too kindly for Machinedramon to easily see the plan to his offer. However he wasn't that worried about WarGreymon, it's the combined force from the Digidestined that worried him. During their first encounter, he felt their force and it took all his power to put MetalGarurumon down. He was going to need help. "It would be wise to attack as a group." he stated. "We may be underestimating the Digidestined much more than we think."

"Ohh is the overgrown can opener afraid." Piedmon taunted.

"I am certain that alone, I will fail, which is why I ask that you two to join me in battle." he answered. Machinedramon wasn't much of a prideful Digimon and didn't care what Piedmon or Puppetmon thought of him, but he knew that if WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon teamed up on him somehow, he'd fall just as quickly as MetalSeadramon.

"I'd think not. I'm better off fighting alone, without anyone slowing me down." Piedmon established.

"I'm in!" Puppetmon announced, which was not like him. As far as Machinedramon knew, Puppetmon was the most hated and annoying one among them, and he always like to fight alone. But to have a chance against WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers, he was willing to ignore him. "As long as I get to go an play in your domain." he added

Machinedramon nodded, a small price to pay to have Puppetmon keep WarGreymon off his back. "Very well." He said. He descended back to the steel area of File Island and the fog that was once there, began to slowly fade away.

The steel area that The Digidestined and their Digimon partners had been thrown too by MetalSeadramon, was Machinedramon's Domain, Babylon. A futuristic city with a wall around it's borders that had many energy gun batteries and hundreds of of machine Digimon as sentries all around. A single structure loomed out of the rest of the city that served as Machinedramon's real domain where he could keep an eye on his entire domain. Machinedramon had created Babylon from the data of Digimon he had collected from his trip around the Digital Universe.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

TK washed up on shore, unconscious, with him was Gatomon and Kari, both of them had kept him from drowning in the sea. Now they found themselves on a unusual beach. On a different corner of File Island. Kari and Gatomon laid on the hard ground, exhausted of the swim to the island.

Kari caught her breath after a couple of minutes and broke the silence. "I hope the others are ok."

Doubt came over Gatomon's mind, but she had to remain optimistic for Kari's sake. "I'm sure they're all fine. Right now we have to attend TK. He's been out cold since we found him." Gatomon stated.

Kari nodded, She remembered that TK never really did learn how to swim and now with the tidal wave and all, he was going to be fearing the water.

"He's breathing. I just think he needs a little rest." Gatomon announced. "It's a good thing we reached land.....or metal." she began to scan the beach. There was only a small amount of sand but the other was made of dirty steel.

"What's that?" Kari pointed at the diminishing fog.

Gatomon watched as the veil of fog uncover, what looked like a city with a large wall around it. She stared at it in awe, she had never seen anything like it. By the looks of things not even Kari had seen something like that. The gun batteries caught Gatomon's eyes. "Let's get out of here. Now"

"Aww come on, why don't you stay and join us for breakfast." too late, Gatomon turned and glared at Puppetmon who slowly descended from the sky. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Puppetmon laughed at the glaring feline Digimon.

Kari held on to TK tightly, fearing for her best friend and her Digimon partner's lives. But she saw that Puppetmon was just the beginning of the bad news.

"We've got two of them and one Digimon. This should be fun to watch." Machinedramon slowly descended from the sky, clearing his landing zone from the small amount of sand that covered the beach. "Allow me to lead Puppetmon. Mugen Hand!" Machinedramon readied his claw to strike the petrified bearer of light.

"Stop at once Machinedramon!" Apocalymon's voice echoed in as if it was loud enough to be heard throughout the entire island. This stopped the giant Mechanical Dragon. "The Digidestined's crests are useless to me if the Digidestined themselves perish. Remember these crests are much more important to me than you three, especially these two. Get rid of the partner and gather the others, at once!"

Kari and Gatomon tried to find the source of the voice while Machinedramon withdrew his attack. "As you wish my lord. Puppetmon get rid of that nuisance."

Gatomon held her ground as she watched Puppetmon casually walk up to her. "With pleasure...."

"Kari, I need to Digivolve!"

"Go ahead and Digivolve, it won't make a difference. Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon swung his bullet hammer and swooshed Gatomon's petite body through the sky.

"Gatomon!!!" Kari cried as she watched her partner disappear in the forest in the distance.

"You should feel honored." Machinedramon said. "You are going to be the first humans to enter my city." He reached down and gently grabbed them both. "Puppetmon, will you be ok until I return?" he spoke through the protesting yells of Kari.

"Yeah, yeah, these are little kids we're talking about and their pet Digimon." Puppetmon said before taking flight once more and heading in to his territory where he knew was one of the Digidestined.

"Let us go!" Kari protested, trying to pull herself and TK from Machinedramon's arm, but to no avail.

"Be quiet. You are lucky to still be alive. I wouldn't push my luck if I where you." Machinedramon coldly replied before returning to his city, Babylon.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

On the other side of The Dark Cloud, The Digital Guardians were just barely holding on to their advantage in speed, avoiding Damiemon's soldiers for as long as they could. However the one who seemed to be holding his own, was Examon, in his ruin mode, he and Damiemon seemed evenly matched. However Roy seemed to have somewhat of a control over the Ruin Mode, as did Examon, but their focus was on rage and they were unable to see the full picture.

Damiemon had a question that he hadn't gotten. He blocked Examon's Pendragon's Glory attack and held on to him. "I'm rather impressed boy. You've given your pathetic partner a large amount of energy yet retained your Darkness. May I ask how you accomplished such a power?"

Roy smirked. "You really think it's all about power, don't you." Both Examon and Roy began to talk simultaneously. "It's not. We support each other, and together we'll bring you down."

Damiemon chuckled. "Fools, the balance of power is on my side. Now allow me to demonstrate why I am the Digital God Of Darkness." he finished coldly.

Roy watched patiently by, he could feel the powers of darkness come to the so-called God Of Darkness. He saw Damiemon's armor give off a slight purple aura and his blood red X-V Gems that were on his shoulders and knees began to glow repeatedly. So far Roy wasn't Impressed.

"Here's where it turns.....ARRGGHHH!!!" Damiemon stopped even his own soldiers from chasing the Digital Guardians and the Digital Guardians from running. All of them stared at the powers of Darkness that Damiemon began to gather. Even Fanglongmon stared at Damiemon in awe, he had never seen Damiemon pushed to the limit before.

"That's just not.... possible.....he's....." Omnimon was in a loss for words. Damiemon has completely robbed him of his confidence and security. He felt so inadequate.

Cecil stared eye-widened, at Damiemon. Slightly trembling in fear. He was suppose to be Damiemon's equal, but he was way outclassed and out-powered. He just figured out that there is no possible way that he was destined to stop Damiemon alone. This was starting to look like a suicide.

Damiemon's body eased and the red gems shone vividly. Again Damiemon chuckled at Roy's bitter look. "Is it fear? Or is it anger that you're feeling right now?"

Roy and Examon, too chuckled. "It's a bit of both, but in case you have another question, jam that one up your ass. Let's do this! Dragon Blast!" he quickly charged his Ambrosius Lance and fired it directly at Damiemon.

"Fool!" He stuck out his hand at stopped the blast. "I call upon Purgatorial." A dark version of Arceumon's blade appeared on his hand. "Hell Impact!" he charged at Examon.

"Dragonic Impact!" Both Roy and Examon charged at Damiemon.

Both collided with great force, pushing all those that were reduced as spectators a few feet away. But only one side was clearly ok. Damiemon had overpowered The Ruin Mode Examon with a single attack. Examon reversed to his normal Mega Level.

Cecil recovered from the force and saw Roy holding on to his arm, holding it tightly. Yet he could still see his DigiSoul.

"Just like all humans. So arrogant yet so fragile. Pathetic." Damiemon stared down at Roy and gripped his Purgatorial Blade.

Roy saw him slowly come to him. There was nothing he could do at them moment except...."Didn't I tell you to shut your face."

Damiemon chuckled again. "I admire you child. You are but a mere moment away from death and you still persist on opening that mouth of yours."

"No one is going to die...." Examon came across Damiemon. Though he was severely weakened by the previous attack. "Not as long as I'm breathing..."

Damiemon smirked. "Let's fix that shall we!" in a blink of an eye, he slice Examon with his Purgatorial Blade. Examon remained motionless with Roy staring in disbelief at his partner's slowly decimating body.

"I-I'm sorry....." muttered Examon. "I won't.....t-take.....my b-brother......with me." in a the giant red-scaled dragon vanished, leaving only one Dracomon left alive. The green cloned Dracomon had perished so that his twin brother could live on. "Roy" The cloned Dracomon's voice came out of his remaining Digi-Core. "Take my Digi-Core. It may help you in the future."

Roy watched as the Digi-core slowly approach him. He had never seen the green Dracomon as a clone, nor a science project, he saw them both as brothers. And now, Damiemon took him away from Roy.

Roy glared up at Damiemon and back at the Digi-Core. "I hope you can see me take this monster's life away. Just like he took yours." He said before allowing, the Digi-core to enter his chest. He began to merge with the cloned Dracomon's Digital Signature.

Roy felt something happening in his pocket. The shattered Digivice that was in his pocket began to reform again. But this time it took a different shape. It was Black and Blood Red. The Dark Digivice Of Life was now given to him. He knew what to do. He clutched his fist and turned to his weak partner. "Dracomon, are you ready for another round?"

Dracomon nodded, wiping off his last tear for his brother. "Yeah!"

"DigiSoul Charge......Overdrive!!!" Roy Struck his new Digivice, releasing a dark wave instead of the common light.

"Dracomon Warp Digivolve Too......Slayerdramon" A dragon-like Knight now stood strong across Damiemon. His energy chained blade ready for use and his eyes burning with retribution. A new battle was about to commence. Examon was too weak to handle the overwhelming power of Damiemon, Roy could only hope that Slayerdramon was different.

The Digital Guardians where in awe, non of them knew how Roy got his crest to glow in the right way. Only then would one with the crest would get the Digivice Of Life.

"Haven't you learned anything from our last confrontation? Or are you trying to bore me to death." Damiemon scolded. He wasn't looking forward to wasting his time on someone who he had already beaten. But a quick glance at the other Digital Guardians gave him something to consider. "If you really want to live...... I will forgive your trespassing and foolishness" he stated surprising even his top soldiers.

"You what?" Seraphimon was dumbfounded, they were being given a chance to survive. "....We won't surrender the Digidestined over to you!" he retorted, thinking that he was trying to offer the same deal once again.

"No, I don't need them. Seeing this boy today has shown me that I have overestimated the so-called Digidestined. No what I want is beyond that. I want a challenge, someone who will test the peak of my power. Someone like all of you, to show the entire Digital Universe that I am the God Of Darkness, to teach them that there is no force in any dimension that can stop me." Passion dripped off his voice. He wanted this, his new power has pierced his curiosity. He wanted to demonstrate to everyone what he was truly made of. "My dear comrades won't bother us, it is my promise to you." He glared his top soldiers as a warning not to intervene.

The Digital Guardians weren't in a position to make deals, this was their only hope. "Do you promise to let us go if we win?" Rose questioned, tentatively.

Damiemon nodded. " Do you doubt my word? I would never fabricate such a dishonest proposal. Not that it matters, you will all perish either way."

Cecil smirked. "We might surprise you, and yeah, we'll take you on your offer. If we win, We and The Digidestined will be allowed to leave-

"-and if you lose, which is inevitable. You will all perish, but..... I will make you watch the Digidestined die before I am through with you." he finished coldly. He gazed into the eyes of Cecil, he could see the fear he was trying to hide, the doubt. Something Damiemon enjoyed watching. "Shall we begin?"

Cecil looked at the remaining Digital Guardians, he wondered if they were going to be around after this little offer. "Yeah....Golden Shine!" Cecil began the assault that started the battle.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"This is where you'll be staying for now." Machinedramon placed both TK and Kari on a holding cell that went down for more than a couple of feet. Sleek smooth walls and a cold temperature, perfect to hold anyone who was unable to fly. "Just make sure you don't get too comfortable. Once we get your other friends we'll be relocating you elsewhere"

"Why?" Kari asked. She was curious to know why Digimon would do the horrible things that they did. "Why go to all the trouble of hurting us when we can be friends?"

Machinedramon stopped in his tracks. He wasn't expecting a question, but luckily he had an answer. "For power." he said and walked away.

Kari watched Machinedramon leave with pity. She felt sorry for Machinedramon, spending his life in search of power, instead of living his own life. She wondered how different Machinedramon would be if he had decided to do good with his power, but there was no time to delude on oneself. She sat down and began to worry about Gatomon. Puppetmon didn't hold back on his attack and Gatomon being a Champion Level Digimon, she could be seriously hurt. Kari could only hope for her to find the others and stay safe.

She walked and knelt down besides TK, he was breathing normally, at least she knew that her best friend was ok. She moved his messy hair out his face, only to have him slightly shake his head and snicker. He opened his eyes. Kari could see her reflection in his blue eyes, but she could also see TK's confusion.

"W-who are you?" he asked and stood up. "Oww." he rubbed his head. "W-where am I..." he stared questionably at the tall room.

Kari couldn't hear her best friends questions, she was just in great relief to see that TK was ok. "TK, you're ok, thank goodness. I was really worried about you." she pulled him into a warm embrace.

"TK?" he asked, with confusion. "Who are you?" he said pulling away from Kari's embrace.

She stared at him questionably. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "I am.....I think....." he looked at his small hands and small body. "Who....am I?" he asked.

Kari was slightly taken aback by that question. She saw that TK wasn't joking, he really did look afraid and confused. "Please tell me your joking."

TK shook his head. "Joking about what?"

Kari didn't know what to do, her best friend has lost his memory, and no one was around to help her out. But then again, she was his best friend, so maybe she could get his memory back again. "You're name is Takeru Takaishi."

* * *

Takeru lost his memory? No way! But even this is the start, trouble is just over the horizon.  
Well that's it for this chapter. I hope to get more into this segment and the second before I get busy back at work. Any who Review.


	18. Gift Of The Ancient Warriors

_Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
_Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the apple I was chowing down when i was adding the finishing touches to this chapter.

_**Author's words**_: Now I'm getting fancy....err yeah right- on to the main topic. Sorry for being out for a while but....nahh, why bother you guys with it. Well I am back and hopefully long enough to finish the the updates should start coming in somewhat smoothly I will tr and update as long as my modem doesn't get f'd up...... Now some words of wisdom from the quote of the day by the one and only Pikachu.

_Pika pika pika chu, pikachu pika pikapika CHU!!!  
_-Pikachu ..... (-_-)

_

* * *

Gift Of The Ancient Warriors_

Tai staggered into a forest, slightly better from his tumble in the tidal wave that separated him from his friends and Sister. _"Hold on Kari, just hold on. Once I find Joe or Agumon, I'll find you, just be strong."_ Tai couldn't understand why his sister kept leaving his side, he knew that she didn't mean to leave his side, but he felt as if fate was toying with him and laughing itself to death.

"Puppet Pummel!" Tai heard Puppetmon attack in the distance. Tai turned right and saw a tree fall. Puppetmon was heading his way.

"Run!" he heard Agumon's voice. Tai stood his ground and waited for Puppetmon and Agumon to arrive. -CRASH!- Agumon crashed into Tai, sending both of them to the ground. Agumon quickly got up. "Tai! It's you you're ok!" he hugged him.

Tai slightly winced in pain. Agumon held him kinda hard. "It's good to see you Agumon." he said

"Agumon he's closing in!" Gabumon's voice came from the bushes. "Go on and find Matt I'll distract him. Blue Blaster!"

They heard Puppetmon laugh "Ohh horrible breath. Take this, Puppet Pummel!" Tai and Agumon saw Gabumon fly over them from the bushes and to the ground. "What has four strings and is made of wood?" Puppetmon emerged from the large bush and confronted Tai and Agumon.

The two of them glared at him. "Puppetmon!"

"No a violin, good guess though. I've been looking for your other friends. But I guess you'll do." Puppetmon snickered with his hammer in hand. "aren't you that little girl's brother?"

Tai's frown deepened, "What's it to you? You termite lover"

Puppetmon held his chest mockingly, "Aww you hurt my feelings, well I guess you don't care that we captured her and the little blonde kid. We had a lot of fun with them." he said plotting to use the _little girl_ to his advantage to distract Tai.

Tai clenched his Digivice in his hand, his anger rose. It was now fruitless for him to hold back his anger "You!.....We'll make you into a chair you overgrown toothpick. Agumon!"

"Or a wooden toilet! **Agumon Warp Digivolve Too.........WarGreymon!**" The full powered mega level Digimon took to the sky. "Gaia Force!"

Puppetmon smirked and evaded the attack. "You gotta do better than that." he taunted before attack with his hammer.

Tai watched from the ground as Puppetmon slightly take advantage over WarGreymon. _"We're going to need everyone to beat these jerks but we're going to need Matt and Gabumon"_

"Tai? You're ok." Gabumon weakly spoke. "have you seen Matt?" he asked, weakly standing on his legs.

"No, but you should go look for him while WarGreymon distracts this guy." Tai answered without taking his eyes of the battle. "Go, now!"

Gabumon nodded. "right." he knew that WarGreymon was strong but Izzy never mentioned a strategy to use with Puppetmon so their best hope at the moment was too overpower him and destroy him.

_**  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

"Hang on Mimi, we'll make it." Palmon tiresomely tried to swim towards File Island with Mimi in her other hand. The waves weren't helping her at all. She was too exhausted to Digivolve and Mimi had already given swimming a try.

"You said that ten minutes ago. Are you sure we're going to make it?" Mimi asked. "I'm not feeling to well."

Palmon knew what Mimi meant. She had to at least get several gallons of water in her mouth since they began swimming. "I....really.....hope....so" she breathed out, but the island didn't seem to get closer. They had been swimming for a complete hour and now they were running on fumes. It was too much for Palmon to take, her vision began to blur, her body was in great need of pure water. She stopped.

"Palmon? What's-" Palmon pulled Mimi down, slightly. She however hung on a managed to bring her to the surface. "Palmon are you ok?" she got no response. "Palmon, please!" Mimi began to worry, she herself, was exhausted enough, in the middle of nowhere and now Palmon had clocked out. She shook her head trying to shake off the blur on her eyes. "Pal....mon...." was the last thing she said before both disappeared from the face of the sea.

Mimi looked at the wavy form of the sun as she slowly sank lower and lower under the ocean. She couldn't believe that she was done, after doing so much. The ironic part is that dehydration got the best of them and they were surrounded by a salty ocean. She held on to Palmon, if this was truly their last moments together, she wanted to be with her.

A single thought passed through her mind. How would her parents and friends react? She had returned and left only to never be seen again. She chokes out the last remaining breath of air in her but her mind was still awake.

She felt someone grab her by the waist and began pulling her up. She figured she had died and now her angel was taking her to heaven. She saw a bright light, was it the so-called light that people claim is the path to heaven? She had always pictured a flowery path and a heavenly song that followed her grand entrance into paradise, but there was nothing. Was there even a heaven in the Digital World?

"Mimi? Are you ok?"

She tried to focused her vision, but barely caught a glimpse. "Joe....you're....my.... angel?" she muttered before blacking out.

"Mimi? Mimi!"

Joe's frantic voice began to fade and in a few minutes Mimi awoke in barren forest. The trees are all dead, the land, dry and hard. The skies were all in a dull red mist. Mimi stared in horror at the barren environment, the first thought that went through her mind was. "Is....is this...is this...could it..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"_No. this isn't hell."_ answered a burly horse-like voice.

Mimi became alert. "W-Where are you?!" she searched around the dead land for the source of the voice. She feared that it was a demon trying deceive her and take her soul.

"_I am sorry to have frighten you, dear wielder of Sincerity, but I no longer have a physical form. As for who I am.....I am AncientTroiamon warrior of Wood. One of the ten ancient warriors."_

She remembered something similar from a while back, when she and the others passed through the tunnel. "AncientTroiamon? You wouldn't know a Digimon by the name of AncientSphinxmon, would you?" she remembered that AncientSphinxmon was one of the ten ancient warriors.

"_Yes, in fact he is one of us. The warrior of darkness. But listen dear child. I came to you because I need a favor. I need you to find our domain, only then can I tell you more about the Digital Universe and give you something to aid you in the fight against these monsters who've tarnished the beauty of this planet and the entire Universe."_

".....Ok, I'll try." answered Mimi. If it was to help defeat the Dark Masters, she' would be willing to try an put her fear aside. But watching her other Digimon friends perish before her eyes wasn't helping.

"_Thank you..... My Domain lies underneath this site."_ The hellish environment disappeared and a bright city took it's place. A futuristic city with a vast array of gun batteries around it's borders, a city that looked as if it where taken from a Sci-Fi movie. She hovered over it in awe, it was a rather intimidating sight.

"_This..... this is Babylon, Machinedramon's twisted city created from data of numerous Digimon. He's tainted over my domain with steel, causing an imbalance in the planet. If you can somehow find a way inside and get to my domain, I will give you a weapon you can use to bring his city down and restore the lives of the Digimon that fell to create this cursed city. I can understand if you chose to reconsider"_

Mimi stared at the city for a few seconds, she never had to deal with anything this big before. Her biggest challenge.

"I.....I can't.....I can't do it. It's too dangerous, me and Lillymon won't make it." it saddened her, feeling so inadequate to even undertake a single challenge alone. But it wasn't because she was scared, she just knew that going against Machinedramon, Lillymon would easily fall.

"_You must have faith in yourself young one, because one day or sooner, you'll have to face against your biggest doubts....... I know that I didn't make a mistake by putting my faith in you. I will see you again soon dear wielder of Sincerity."_ AncientTroiamon's voice faded, leaving Mimi to float in the emptiness of her mind. She had changed a lot since she first arrived in the Digital Universe, there was no doubt about it. But she was used to having her friends around to help her, alone, she was useless. Or at least in her mind she was.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Mugen Hand!"

She awoke to Zudomon's burly cry of battle. Her head was resting on someone's back, she was being carried by Joe, piggy back style. She stared at Zudomon stand strong before The Mega Level Machinedramon.

"I think you're getting sloppy." Zudomon said mockingly. "Do you need a break?" Zudomon had been holding his own against Machinedramon due to the power boost he got from AncientMermaimon. And right now it seemed like an even match.

If Machinedramon could smirk, he would, right up to this point, he had been holding back. "We've got a comedian here, I know how to deal with you. Giga.....Cannon!" He fired his most powerful Giga Cannon. With the same force he used to bring down MetalGarurumon.

"Vulcan's-" The blast came at Zudomon too fast for him to counter. The incredible force of the attack, critically sent him flying back to the beach and instantly reversed him back into Gomamon, leaving Mimi, Joe and a unconscious Palmon left to fight the giant mechanical Digimon.

"Gomamon!" Joe watched as his Partner slowly struggle to get up.

"I think you're right." Machinedramon growled at Gomamon. "I must be getting sloppy. Nevertheless, the humans now belong to lord Apocalymon." Machinedramon began to close in on Joe and Mimi.

Mimi couldn't say anything, she moved her mouth, but no words came out. She was afraid of this Digimon, him being the one who easily destroyed one of their friends and now put Gomamon out of commission. She saw Machinedramon's claw grab them both gently, he wasn't trying to harm them, by the looks of the way he grabbed them. Again she blacked out.

_****_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sora and Biyomon searched the dull forest for the others after regaining consciousness in the sandy beach at the end of the forest they walk upon. They were surrounded by dead trees and debris of what appeared to once have been a small tree house. Sora and Biyomon knew that this is was destruction caused by the Dark Master, them and their plan to take over the Digital World. Both feeling indignant at the countless Digimon's lives that were taken.

"_taktha pathtome Ishalhel yudefetdem. Edeasmor" _An unknown voice echoed through the heads of both Biyomon and Sora. Both became instantly vigilant, scanning all the area. They had been hearing that same voice over and over again since they entered the forest, but had no idea what it was trying to say or what it was. But the more and more they walked into the forest, the more clearer and clearer the voice got.

Biyomon continued to study the area around her for anything that moved, just in case this would come out to be a ambush. "Sora, can you understand what it's trying to say?"

"_taktha pathtome Ishalhel yudefedem. Edeasmor" _the voice repeated again

Sora tried her best to make a word out of the voice, and she did. "I think it said to head east more....but should we do it? I mean what if it's a trap, we don't have Tai or Matt to fight a mega level Digimon." she stated

"_Ibido upeas"_ the voice had a pleading tone, by the sound of it's voice this time, it appeared to be female.

Sora and Biyomon weren't aware of any evil Digimon who sided with the dark masters who was female. "Ok" Sora said aloud. And continued east with Biyomon.

Biyomon and Sora didn't walk a minute before the horridness of the dark masters kicked in, the area was getting worst, but it seemed like a path was created by what ever destroyed most of this area. It wasn't starting to look like the work of the remaining dark masters. It was utterly burst to a crisp, like the end results of a ferocious battle.

-CrAcKle- a twig that snapped near a tree just to their side, alerted Biyomon. "Spiral Twister!" He attack hit her mark, or so she thought.

"My, my. You two are considerably hostile when your all alone, but it's good to maintain guard, except I am no enemy." A feminine Digimon emerged from behind the tree. She had four sparkling wings with two swords mounted on her waist and what appeared to be a rod in her hand. She didn't seem fazed by Biyomon's attack. "I am d'Arcmon." she slightly bowed. "I take it that you are Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon, bearers of the Crest Of Love..... Am I correct?"

Sora she didn't let off her guard. Most of the Digimon they encountered and knew about the crest were most likely to be evil Digimon. "What's it to you?"

The feminine Digimon was slightly take aback from that response, but she quickly figured that both Sora and Biyomon lacked knowledge of the current events taking place."....I guess I deserve that. The Digital Guardians have done so little to fill you in on what's truly happening." d'Arcmon said calmly.

There it went again. The Digital Guardians were being mentioned more and more, and Sora had no knowledge of who or what they were. At first she thought them to be like a good spirit that watched over all Digimon from the heavens, but now, she wasn't so sure.

She sighed "I guess I can explain of a little of what I do.....I am a sentinel from the wind, I was given orders from the ancients to keep anyone from entering her shrine and I happen to be the last remaining sentinel of the Wind Shrine which is deep under this forest. I've been instructed to take you there....."

Sora faced Biyomon, both weren't sure whether to trust this Digimon or not, despite her angelic appearance, they still felt an unusual aura coming from her.

"....By the voice you keep hearing." she added.

Sora turned to d'Arcmon. They stared at her questionably. "Do you know who that is?"

"Yes, but rather than wasting time here in the open, why don't I tell you on the way?" She turned around and walked east. "By the way, the voice was saying ' Take the path to me. I shall Help you defeat them. Head East More', in case you're wondering."

"Oh." they both mouthed. They decided to keep their guard but follow d'Arcmon. She didn't seem like the evil Digimon they met.

"How did you survive?" Biyomon asked. She thought that most of the Digimon in the Digital World were destroyed. "I mean the dark masters did a number on the Digital World and our friends that we did find were quickly destroyed."

"I remained inside the Wind Shrine, it's only logical that I was the only one to survive among us. The others would never reveal themselves as the sentinels of the wind shrine to anyone nor say anything to expose the Wind Shrine to evil."

"but why tell us?" Biyomon asked.

"Because your human partner, Sora, is the bearer of the crest of Love. She is the reason the wind shrine was created."

A sudden wave of discomfort washed over Sora, a shrine created just for her; It was a bit on the weird side. "Do you know who's been trying to reach us?"

d'Arcmon smiled. "Yes, the one who's been trying to reach you was once the queen of the skies, AncientKazemon one of the ten ancient warriors, who sealed away the great evil that nearly destroyed the crests a long time ago."

"AncientKazemon?" both Biyomon and Sora repeated. AncientKazemon's name brought up someone else's name up as well. "You mean like AncientSphinxmon?"

"Yes, AncientSphinxmon was the Warrior of Darkness, however he was really a good Digimon despite the powers of darkness he possessed. It just comes to show you that the powers of darkness don't necessarily make you evil." d'Arcmon said kindly.

"So I take it that AncientKazemon has the power over the wind." Sora pressed on the AncientKazemon matter.

The four winged angelic figure nodded and came to a stop in front of a burnt tree."Yes, and now that your finally ready, I can take you to her and I can fight alongside you kids. And now, to enter the Wind Shrine, I need for you to hold out your crest into this tree, it's the only way to go back to the Wind Shrine."

Sora studied the tree, although it was burnt, there was a difference. The symbol of love was carved neatly in it but other than that, it looked like any other tree. "Ok..." Sora pulled her tag and crest out from under her blouse and held out at the tree.

"_Thank you." _the feminine voice said more clearly. A bright crimson light was released from the tree and pulled all three of them in.

Sora shut her eyes, the light was too bright. But she acknowledged AncientKazemon's gratefulness. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the room they stood on. It was filled with a light haze on it's sides but a path was formed to a wall that was carved with the crest of love. Sora and Biyomon stared at the stone room in awe.

d'Arcmon knelt down to one knee. "I brought them to you as you ordered." she said loudly into the room.

"_Thank you d'Arcmon."_ the feminine voice spoke clearly. _"Sora....Biyomon......I am honored to have you here in the wind shrine."_

Sora and Biyomon looked around the wind shrine, there was no one. They figured that she must be like AncientSphinxmon who had no physical body.....or digital. "It's a real.... pleasure to be here." answered Biyomon.

A light chuckle of appreciation was heard. _"Well enough of this, time is of the most importance and I know of the events that are going on right now on top of Planet Infinity, but I don't think you know whats truly happening at the moment."_

Sora shook her head. "No, I kinda wish we knew why the Dark Masters want to take over the........wait did you say Planet Infinity?" She had never heard the planet's name, but she was under the impression that it wasn't the only planet in the endless Digital Universe, but to have a name.

"_I can see that you haven't learned about that. Allow me to fill you in on what you need to know. Planet Infinity is among the countless planets in the Digital Universe, and it seems that this planet keeps falling into chaos with evil Digimon.....or at least the same evil Digimon who tried to destroy the crests long ago. I believe that the same Digimon who tried to destroy your crests, is trying to steal their power to plunge the entire Digital Universe into oblivion. This is the same Digimon who is controlling the dark masters and the same Digimon who caused a warp in time."_

Sora became quite intimidated, she had seen the strength of the Dark Masters first hand. Some who is powerful enough to command him would be scary to encounter. "Who's the evil Digimon?"

"_That Digimon is.....Apocalymon. A digimon forged from the deepest flames of the Digital Universe. He's pure evil, so evil that his hatred would not die. We, as the warriors who protected your crests, took it upon ourselves to give off our life and create a prison for him. Another Digimon was the one who managed to defeat and imprison him, as well as create a group that would follow in our foot steps to uphold the justice. His prison lied in the very core of this planet, in the last floor of AncientSphinxmon's Labyrinth."_

Sora slowly sat down on the stoned floor, trying to take in everything she just learned. Biyomon saw that Sora was trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, although she didn't know that a few pieces were still missing.

"You said you could help us defeat the Dark Master, but how do you plan to do that if you don't have a form?" Biyomon asked, she noticed Sora's head rise up. Apparently this was a good question.

"_Oh, yes the real reason I called you here was to give you a gift."_ As she said this the haze on both sides began to clear. _"On both sides of this room I've left two treasures of wind. Only you two can open these chest and inside these chests rests two powerful items. The chest to the right holds the Golden Power Anklet for Biyomon. You're attacks will become twice as powerful, regardless of what level you are on. The other chest holds The Legendary Bird's Bracelet. Sora, with this you'll be more protected against wind based attacks and once you've received training, you'll be able to take command of the winds, but you have to remain in the Digital Universe to do so. Also, when you two truly become one, you will see just how beautiful that bracelet is."_

Sora and Biyomon stared at the odd chests. Both of them seemed hollow, but the figure of them was their. Biyomon and Sora both walked to the chests and glanced at each other before opening the unusual chests. A bright light floated out the chests causing both of them to step back a bit. But saw the two items. Again they glanced at each other, both nodded and reached for the two items. The light intensified.

d'Arcmon was forced to block the light out with her hands and peeked through a opening. It was her turn to be in awe, she saw a silhouette of both legendary birds Phoenixmon and Varodurumon encircle them. _"It's true, they truly are the Chosen Ones.......What do you know....I was wrong"_ d'Arcmon had her doubts, but she was proven wrong, Sora and Biyomon were truly the chosen ones to wield the crest of love.

The light faded and treasure chests disappeared. Biyomon had her dull gray anklet replaced with a golden encrypted one. Sora had a feathery bracelet that consisted of two feathers, one of which belonged to Varodurumon and the other to Phoenixmon. Both being held together by what appeared to be a diamond shaped as the crest of Love.

"_I'm afraid that this is all I can help you with, but if you truly want to know more about the past and whats happening, go to AncientWisemon's Ruins. I believe your friend Koushiro will be heading there too. Another one of us will be telling Koushiro about The Digital Guardians and the real reason why you kids were chosen. I hope that you children truly defeat Apocalymon, only you can bring peace to the Digital Universe, but until that day comes, I will be watching you two. I will open a small portal that will leave you above AncientWisemon's Labyrinth Ruins."_ AncientKazemon's voice faded and again a bright light was given off in the room, this time, even d'Arcmon was caught in it.

A cold breeze opened Sora's eyes. They where in mid-air, d'Arcmon was holding on them both. They where over a few hundred feet above the land. Close to the dark cloud that blanketed the entire planet. Sora gazed at her bracelet. _"Talk about a big rock."_ she stared at the diamond that held the two feathers together. She was still a bit in awe at the bracelet. _"I wonder what Mimi's going to say?"_ she knew Mimi was into fashion, and she'd go crazy for a diamond that big.

_**  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**_

After being caught, Joe and Mimi were brought to the same holding cell TK and Kari were on.

"He's going to be ok, although it might take him sometime before he can actually recover his memory." Joe filled Kari in on TK's condition. "Don't worry Kari, I know you really care about him, but he's going to be fine." Joe saw the worried look on Kari, he knew that he couldn't let her in on what was really puzzling him. "Why don't you go talk to him. I'm sure if try and talk to him about the past, it will help a lot."

Kari smiled and nodded. "Ok, thanks Joe."

Joe watched Kari walk to TK who was watching Mimi's condition. _"How is it that TK's still ok after taking in a severe head trauma--? I wonder what hit him so hard......"_ he wondered and looked at Mimi _"Mimi's still out....she's only slightly dehydrated....this is getting weirder." _Joe was now constantly poking at the scenario, he still couldn't believe that TK survived a serious hit to his head or how he was injured in the first place. What baffled him most is that he was left with a small scar he hid from Kari, but found no blood. Everything was just normal, which caught his curiosity.

TK watched the strange girl who claimed to be his best friend approach him as he sat down next to Mimi's resting body. "What'd he say?"

Kari smiled at him. "He said that you're ok, but it might take you a while to get your memory back." she was going to try an optimistic way handling this. Even though they were locked up in Machinedramon holding cell with nothing but a shallow stream of clean water.

TK remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Nothing."

Kari had never seen TK try and hide something, when something was bothering him, he tried to say it without hurting anyone's feelings. "Come on TK, maybe I can help."

"I'm just thinking ok!" he snapped.

Kari was slightly taken aback. TK had never barked at her like that. "Ok....." it seemed that TK was already stressed out enough with his lost memory. But the way he replied to her was still hurtful.

"I'm sorry." Kari turned to the apologetic blonde. "I'm just scared.....I don't know what I'm going to do...." he buried his head between his knees. "I just wish I was home."

Kari placed her hand over his back. "I know you'll remember, just you wait and see."

TK nodded and remained quiet.

A few feet away Joe was trying to figure out a way to escape from the holding cell they where they had the pleasure of being in. He passed his hand across the smooth walls. _"It's so dusty."_ he thought and continued to dust off the wall. _"What the?"_ he found some odd text underneath the blanket of dust. He continued to dust it off, and after a few seconds he uncovered the odd writing, but what was more odd was the fact that he understood what the peculiar patterns on that wall meant. It was a sort of declaration.

_With tears of pain, the light  
__she shall shine through the dark cloud of death.  
__Granting the Digital Guardians new hope in a losing battle_

He looked over at Kari, he knew that her crest was the one of light, one would easily conclude that this writing was about he. But what confused him was how he could understand the confusing looking patterns and decipher their meaning.

"Look out below!" everyone turned to see a chain rope drop down into the holding cell. "I thought you guys might need a lift!" a small pink Digimon appeared at the edge of the cell.

"Chuumon!" both Joe and Kari exclaimed.

TK however looked at the odd mouse-like Digimon rather strangely. _"Is it normal if mouse talked? I can't remember..." _TK wondered.

"Hey TK, you go first." Joe called him out.

TK nodded and passed Joe as he returned to try and wake Mimi up. Joe checked caught Mimi apprehensive face. She seemed to be having a nightmare. "Mimi....wake up." he slightly nudged her.

"Please no." She muttered. "Stop.....they don't deserve to..."

"Mimi wake up." he nudged her a tad harder.

Mimi quickly opened and sat up. The first person she saw. "Joe? W-Where are we?" she looked around the prison they where in. with the image of her nightmare weighting heavily in her mind.

"Easy Mimi, You had a nightmare, come on let me help you, Chuumon's here to get us out." Joe said as helped Mimi stand up.

"Chuumon's here?" Mimi turned to the waving Chuumon on the top of their holding cell. She felt a wave of relief wash over her, at least Chuumon was still alive. "Where's Palmon?"

"Don't worry, she was out cold when we found you but we hid her from Machinedramon. I'm sure she'll take care of Gomamon," Joe said knowing too well that his own partner was most likely hurt from Machinedramon's attack. "but we have to go right now, before Machinedramon comes back." Joe helped her up and both rushed to chain rope.

Mimi was still taking in what had happened to her from the moment she was conscious and until the moment she saw Machinedramon close in on them. "Where are we?" She asked as she climbed the chain.

Joe allowed her to go up first. He turned around and stared at the odd ancient riding not to far from where he stood. "Under Machinedramon's city." he answered. _"Hmm......there has to be more to that writing on the wall, but what....."_ Joe wondered.

Mimi climbed as fast as she could. She got into Machinedramon's city, what AncientTroiamon told her to do. All she had to do was get caught. She smiled. _"That was easy."_

Quickly they all escaped and left the holding cell the where put in. The wondered the vast city's sewage system. The water was sparkling, strange for a city of this magnitude and to be considered sewer water. They walked for about ten minutes before the came to a dead end.

"Chuumon, I thought you said you came through here." Joe aggregatively asked. He wasn't upset about walking, but he was concerned about the time they had before one of the dark masters found out that they're prisoners were missing.

"I swear I came through this area." Chuumon could only bite what was left of his nails. He was nervous enough by sneaking into the extremely guarded city, but now he had no way of getting himself out, nor his friends.

Mimi looked around, there was a little stream of water that headed straight under the wall. "Wait, look." She pointed at the watery stream.

Joe looked, and saw a little dim light. The path looked like it continued on, but somehow that wall was moved.

"_I knew you would get inside."_ AncientTroiamon's voice echoed in Mimi's head.

"What?" she said aloud.

Joe, TK, Kari and Chuumon stared at her. She was acting a bit strange (Just a bit? Hah) on their point of view.

"What do you mean?" she said aloud again, ignoring the stares she was receiving.

"_This was a small test I devised young one. Sadly you failed."_ a different and more burly voice said.

"Who are you?"

Joe stared at his friend turn circles around the hall like a maniac. He could only wonder what was happening.

"_I am AncientVolcamon, Warrior of earth. I too reside under this city, and I helped AncientTroiamon contact you."_

"Oh." Mimi mouthed. "Well I'm inside Machinedramon's city, now what?"

"_follow the stream of water. It shall lead you to our domain, but be careful, the walls here change position every five minutes."_

Just before Mimi could say anything, the path that Chuumon had come through was revealed. The wall roughly slid to the side and another path was closed. Luckily the stream kept going straight.

"well I guess we go straight." Mimi said and took lead of the group.

Her three friends snapped out of their trance, having thought that Mimi used some sort of magical word to open the path, and caught up.

"Mimi how did you do that?" Chuumon asked.

"I didn't do anything, the walls move every five minutes and reveal different paths." She answered casually as she kept an eye on the small stream of water to her side.

A question mark popped over Joe's head. "Okaaayy.....how do you know _that_?"

Mimi was a bit undecided whether to tell Joe, because she thought that he would laugh in her face and call her crazy, but then again she knew Joe wasn't that type of person. "You remember AncientSphinxmon?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Well.....another Digimon called AncientTroiamon and AncientVolcamon told me." as she finished, she heard Joe chuckle. She stopped and frowned at him. "What's so funny!?"

TK, Kari and Chuumon waited for Joe's answer rather nervously. "No, nothing, it's just that I met someone like that too. Her name is AncientMermaimon, she gave me the ability to breathe underwater and she powered Gomamon up. So I'm just wondering if these other Digimon will do the same for you."

"You can breathe underwater?" she asked.

He continued walking again. "Yeah, how else do you think I saved you?"

The group continued to walk deeper into the city instead of out.

Mimi would occasionally glanced at Joe. _"So it was him."_ Mimi thought. She had her doubts of seeing Joe just before she blacked out. She slightly blushed, she remembered what she ask him just before blacking out. It all caught up to her now, ".....Joe, did I say anything to you?" She inquired tentatively. "You know.....before I.....passed out?"

"Hmm? Oh....well you did mutter something, I just couldn't make out what you said. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." she quickly pushed it aside. Although part of her was slightly embarrassed and refiled, another part was hoping that he heard. She had never seen Joe so optimistic and courageous before. She could only giggle at the thought of him becoming like Tai, courageous yet headstrong. _"Joe's so cute when he's trying to be brave....."_

_**  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**_

Sora, Izzy, Biyomon, Tentomon, and d'Arcmon followed Centarumon who kept on leading them deeper into the labyrinth. He knew it was time to let the Digidestined in on what was really going on, but he didn't want to tell them. He knew that AncientWisemon had waited a long time to do so himself. So he kept quiet as he escorted them to AncientWisemon confusing labyrinth.

Izzy had studied the labyrinth map thoroughly once before and memorized it. He saw no difference in the map whatsoever. "Centarumon, I don't mean to sound rude.....but are you sure we're going the right way?" he asked knowing that they were closing in on a odd room.

Centarumon chuckled. "You're really in a rush aren't you." Centarumon stopped in front of the same pit fall where he first encountered Mimi and Tentomon when they wondered in. "Well I guess your wait is over, we're here." he stated.

Izzy, Sora, Biyomon, Tentomon and d'Arcmon looked around. They saw nothing.

"Down there." he pointed at the bottomless pit.

"What?" they all asked in unison. Centarumon nodded

"You're kidding right?" Sora peeked over the ledge and down at the dark pit. "No offense Centarumon, but you're crazy. If we go in there, we'll be as thin as paper when we hit the bottom."

Again Centarumon chuckled. "Children that is indeed AncientWisemon's domain. He takes pleasure in deceiving everyone with mental trickery. The void before us is but a mere illusion, although I would recommend for you kids to get on my back. The fall is a ways down." Centarumon stated.

Hesitantly Sora and Izzy mounted Centarumon. Centarumon led them all down the seemingly bottomless pit, as they headed to AncientWisemon domain. But they were unaware of the battle that was waging in the island continent. The Battle between WarGreymon and Puppetmon.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter and the next chapter is going to clear several things on the mistakes I made in the previous chapters so like....whatevers......sorry for any typos and so forth.


	19. AncientWisemon's Revelations

_Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
_Chapter 19

Disclaimer- You name it, I don't own diddly-squat.

A/N: See I told you I'd update ASP Omega, but if I F'd up on spelling or made mistakes, it's your fault cabron. Now for the quote of the day brought to you by a kick ass metal band.

_Don't remember where I was, I realized life is a game. The more seriously I took things, the harder the rules became.  
_-Megadeth, A Tout Le Monde

_

* * *

__AncientWisemon's Revelations. __**Cecil's Last Resort.**_

"_Yamato.....Can You Hear Me?"_ A burly voice echoed across the sky a certain blonde hovered in, a sky, a product of him mind.

He woke up to a cloudy sky scenery that extended perpetually in every direction. There was a pleasant breeze and a heavenly feeling that would make anyone feel at ease. a quick disturbing thought rushed in his head "Am....Am I dead." He asked.

"_No, you are very much alive."_ A more beastly voice answered.

"Who's there!?" He instantly became alert and scanned the sky scenery, but found no one. "Alright show yourself!"

"_Please Yamato, remain calm."_ AncientGarurumon's voice echoed. _"That voice belongs to AncientGreymon, guardian of the crest of Hope and Courage. He's a friend."_

Matt regained his composure and eyed his surroundings suspiciously. The fact that he was in a heaven-like setting was not something one wants to actually see.

"_Yamato, wielder Of the crest of friendship and Guardian Of Light, I have a task for you."_ AncientGreymon stated.

Matt frowned and scoffed at him. "Ok, but in case you haven't noticed, we're dealing with somewhat of a problem down here," He said sarcastically "Rain check?"

"_Yamato, this isn't something to take lightly. It is imperative that you listen to what AncientGreymon has to say because this can affect you dearly as well."_ AncientGarurumon sounded annoyed by Matt's tone at the moment.

Yamato sighed and took a deep breath, he wasn't up to doing something for these guys, but if it was as important as they said, he knew he had to say yes, otherwise they would never stop nagging at him."Sorry....What do you want me to do?"

"_This has to do with your brother Takeru and your friend, Taichi."_ as soon as the name of his brother was mentioned as well as his best friend, Matt became serious and filled with concern. _"You're brother was severely hurt, however I managed to save him, but now he's become a target to the powers of darkness, because saving him.... came with a price....."_ AncientGreymon trailed off making Matt more nervous and worried for his little brother.

"_You're brother lost all his memory and knowledge on his crest. Because he has no memory, he might give in to despair and corrupt the crest of Hope with Darkness. That is where your friend Taichi comes in. He's given in to hatred and allowed his darkness to blind him. The Crest Of Courage as well as the Crest Of Light and Hope are all uniquely united by a bond, if one falls, the others will follow. In this case, if Hope falls because of courage, Light will follow and then Courage will have nothing left to fight for, thus give in to the Darkness and soon after that, the others will follow."_ AncientGreymon explained.

"_You are the only one we could reach that is still with his partner Digimon, it is up to you to stop Taichi. It is your duty as the Guardian Of Light and Wielder of Friendship."_

"No. It's not my job to do it as any of that non-sense!" Matt announced. "It's my job as a good friend and brother" He stated.

"_We admire you're heart, that is why we chose you. Now, Let the powers of light, lift your weariness."_ A bright light shone, covering all the sky.

"Matt!"

Matt awoke instantly and spotted Gabumon. He looked around the small cave that Gabumon must have chosen to take refuge. "Gabumon."

Gabumon pulled him into a hug, he had been worried about Matt since they got on land. "I though you would never wake up." he half-joked. He found Matt on the beach and thought that he was a goner because he tried everything to try and wake him up, even taunting him with food. Now he was relieve to see that he was ok.

"Well I did, and now we have to find Tai." he stood up and walked towards the exit of the cave.

"Matt wait up." Gabumon caught up to him. "WarGreymon's fighting Puppetmon, I say we take this chance to attack Machinedramon." he said. However Matt paid him no attention. Matt stared at something in horror. Gabumon turned to what used to be the small forest that belong to Puppetmon. As if weren't possible enough to make the island continent more of a wasteland.

"W-What happened?" Matt asked.

"Puppetmon." Gabumon answered.

Matt recalled how the island continent looked like before, when they first arrived. A beautiful island turned into a wasteland. "Gabumon, it's time to evolve." He pulled out his Digivice.

Gabumon nodded. "**Gabumon Warp Digivolve Too.......MetalGarurumon.**" He howled.

Matt quickly climbed on his back and MetalGarurumon took to the sky. "We have to find Tai."

"Fine by me but when are you going to fill me in on the plan?"

"I'll explain everything later, but right now we have to find Tai." Matt ordered. MetalGarurumon decided not to ask anymore questions and redirected himself to where he last saw WarGreymon and Puppetmon duke it out.

_

* * *

_

After diving into the pit of darkness with Centarumon, they all arrived at the bottom. The floor was made of hard steel. Most likely Chrome Digizoid Metal. There was a dim light that came from within a tunnel. Centarumon followed and escorted them towards it.

"These chambers always seem to represent the Ancient Digimon's Element. How intriguing." d'Arcmon announced.

Sora and Biyomon nodded. Both remembered that AncientKazemon's domain was wind based.

"And I take it that you are the Sentinel that protects this shrine, Centarumon." d'Arcmon asked.

The Digidestined and their Digimon partners eyed Centarumon for and waited for his answer.

"Yes..... I am the last remaining sentinel for the Shrine Of Steel....." He answered reluctantly. "I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you kids. I never wanted to but I took an oath.... to remain silent until the day came to tell the Digidestined about the separate Shrines"

"It's ok." answered Biyomon. "At least you told us yourself and nothing bad came out of it."

"Yeah." Sora smiled at Centarumon. She had witnessed too many of her friends perish already, a simple lie and a remaining friend was something she could live with. '_That lie may have very well saved his life.'_ she wondered.

"We're here" he announced.

Everyone stared at the shiny room and a single symbol that was the crest of Knowledge on the steel wall.

"This kinda reminds me of your room Izzy. A simple box." Tentomon joked. "Except this place has no windows."

"_Welcome young ones."_ a gentlemanly yet soft voice echoed in the metallic room. _"As you all may know, I am AncientWisemon. Warrior of Steel and once protector of the crest of Knowledge."_

Izzy was quick to make the connection between the voice and AncientSphinxmon. "Ancient you say. So I take it that you are related to AncientSphinxmon."

"_Yes, and you must be Izumi, Koushiro, Wielder of the Crest Of Knowledge. I've been expecting you and your friend who wields the bracelet of Varodurumon and Phoenixmon. I have so much to tell you but first I have a gift for you Koushiro If you look below the Crest on the wall, you'll see a gem. That gem contains information that even Gennai did not know about and some he would not want you to see."_

At this Izzy became intrigued. AncientWisemon sure knew how to talk to Izzy. Izzy made his way to the center and looked down at the purple glowing object. It was clear like a crystal glass. He picked the cold object up.

"_Place that in your device young one."_

Izzy pulled out his trusty Pi' book Laptop and placed the gem on the Digivice adapter. His laptop's screen shone bright and took it in the gem. He was forced to back away from his Laptop and watch it transform. The light dimmed and his laptop let out a hazy smoke. Normally he would be worried but something told Izzy that his laptop was new and improved.

"_I've upgrade your Laptop to a technological level that far surpassed human technology while retaining all your accommodations."_

Izzy picked up his freezing Laptop. It was so cold it released a haze. "It feels the same." He said feeling out the same plastic materials he normally felt.

"_I've adorned the insides of your laptop with a sheet of Chromed Digizoid Metal to make it lightweight and sturdy so now not even your friend Taichi can harm it."_

Izzy recalled how Tai wanted to fix his Laptop a while back. He smiled thankfully. "Thanks."

"_I am not done yet Koushiro. I still need to tell you several things that will clear several questions you had before. But remember I am limited to how many answers I can give due to security factors."_

Izzy nodded and took a seat on the shiny Metallic ground with his Laptop out and ready to analyze any Digimon he mentioned. Sora and the other Digimon took a seat as well, usually when someone had something to explain, they took their sweet time.

(A/N: Pay close attention cause this isn't a cover up from the Digital Guardians. This is the truth.)

"_Now listen up children, as I said earlier I am the warrior of steel. My other fellow warriors are......_

_AncientBeetlemon Warrior Of Thunder_

_AncientGreymon, Warrior Of Fire_

_AncientGarurumon, Warrior Of Light_

_AncientKazemon, Warrior Of Wind_

_AncientVolcamon, Warrior Of Earth_

_AncientTroiamon, Warrior Of Wood_

_AncientMermaimon, Warrior Of Water_

_AncientMegatheriumon, Warrior of Ice_

_And AncientSphinxmon, Warrior Of Darkness_

_At one point all of us protected your crests before the evil Apocalymon, who's plunged this planet into it's dying state it is in, attempted to destroy your crests. However we were able to destroyed Apocalymon but..... He refused to die and what drove his perseverance was his hate. He hated every Digital thing in the Digital Universe and would not stop until all would perish and feel his pain. It was then that we ten warriors took it upon ourselves to stop him and with the help of an ancient Digimon known as the first Paladin Warrior, we sealed him away._

_We perished and created the prison that the Paladin Warrior placed him in... And now he was set free and has been causing Digital Distortions under the Digital Guardians' noses. In order for you, the chosen children, to put an end to his evil, you must truly destroy him using the ultimate weapon known as the Omega. The Weapon is a Digimon that was prophesied to rise and delete all with the help of the X-Formula. The prophecy was already revealed to you be Piximon, I believe. You kids are lucky, he perished but his managed to preserve his data meaning that he'll be back soon."_

At this they all smiled, Piximon was going to come back. They were relieve to hear this. But this quickly arose a question that Kari and TK asked to Satsuma and got no clear answer. "I've been meaning to get an answer to this." Izzy started.. "Do Digimon.....Do Digimon die?" Koushiro was never one to let anything go, he wasn't satified with the little knowledge from both Satsuma and Yushima, he was hoping to get a better answer from this all-knowing ancient Digimon.

"_Yes....Digimon do perish and may never be seen again....I know why you are asking this, and I know that as long as you remember Wizardmon, he will never truly perish."_ sadness fell over the two Digidestined and their Digimon partners. They were going to have to deliver the news to Gatomon and Kari. _"Allow me to explain how a Digimon perishes. A Digimon can only perish if he or she is completely outclassed by power, raw power, or if the Digimon gives off his life force fractal code, the code that makes us see wrong from right from wrong."_

A tear escaped from Sora and ran down her face. She had labeled him as untrustworthy the first time she met him and had hoped to make amends by showing him around earth.

"_.......Wizardmon is by far the most inspiration the Digital Guardians have had since they begun their brigade."_

Sora wiped her tears off. She needed to ask about the Digital Guardians now that she knew that Wizardmon was involved. "Who-or- what are the Digital Guardians?" she asked

"_That is a good question dear wielder of Love. I've added the entire profile of all the Digimon in the Digital Guardian Brigade to Koushiro's Laptop, but I will give you a brief explanation on who they are and what they do. The Digital Guardians are all Mega Level Digimon who try and maintain the peace of the Digital Universe. With them are the original chosen Digidestined. The First Digidestined that set foot in the Digital Universe. Two of these humans have two very powerful crests similar to crests of hope and light yet equal in power._

_Wizardmon was recently recruited by the Digital Guardians to keep you children safe while they fended off any intrusions from distant planets. As you can see, Wizardmon lived up to his word but did so before he could get the X-Formula to power him up."_

Everyone was left surprised, mainly Sora and Izzy. "You....you mean we aren't the first to come to the Digital world." Izzy asked, slightly stupefied by this revelation.

"_Digital Universe"_ AncientWisemon rectified _"And no, you aren't. Allow me to tell you more about all the crests that you kids have as well as a little information on the rest. The Crest are all compressed elements that only you, the chosen Digidestined, can unleash. However there are several crests that can use two or three elements such as yours Koushiro. You will still need to find AncientBeetlemon's Domain to get his gift for Tentomon. But that's besides point. Each Crest Holds a power beyond my own knowledge, but it was said by the Digital Oracles that the ones who would wield the crest will own infinite power when they achieved their full potential._

_You all know about the eight crests but allow me to let you in on your elements_

_Courage, Master of fire with and unwavering determination and hope._

_Friendship, Protected by the strongest of metals and wielding the powers of Ice and guided by Light._

_Love, queen of the winds and instigator to the fires of courage._

_Knowledge, with data over most of all and the roaring power of lightning by his side._

_Sincerity, power over all plantation life and has all the powers of the forest at her disposal_

_Reliability, King of the seas with the raging power of water by his side._

_Hope, With power over both Light and Darkness, has incredible powers, but his life depends on the two elements_

_Kindness, with power over the earth and darkness by his side._

_Faith, Protected by the scales of the God-Dragon and power of the moon by her side, this person has the ability to heal people almost instantly_

_Light, Holy yet enigmatic, the powers to this crest are thought to be the reason the Digital Universe still exists._

_Darkness, Sacred as well as enigmatic, the opposite side to light that balances the Digital Universe. A crest forged by Oracle Of Darkness itself._

_All eleven crests are unique in their own way, but there are a few that share a bond together. For instance Darkness and Light cannot exist without each other, therefore if one of them perishes, the other will as well, and because Hope needs these two elements to survive he too will fall. Without hope the fire of courage can't burn and soon he will follow. Without Hope or Light, Faith will fade away._

_It's just a theory but I wouldn't take a risk. If you don't understand, look up my theory in your Laptop Koushiro."_

AncientWisemon last suggestion fell on Izzy's deaf ears. He couldn't believe that there was more than eight crests. But another question quickly arose to his head...."Who are they?"

"_Ahh, I see you want the identity for the two Digital Guardians, well I am afraid that is a question that I can't answer. Don't worry, you'll find out who they are soon enough. But I will tell you this. They think that they are preparing you kids, with these tests when in fact this is a test for them. You kids are well beyond their level regardless of the power you lack right now-"_

"Wait, what!?" Sora stopped the ancient spirit. "You mean all of this was a test? What about all of our friends that.....that died!" She cried. She couldn't believe that these so-called peace makers went through all this just to try and test them. Wizardmon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, Meramon everyone they knew was gone.

AncientWisemon remained quiet, he knew there'd be an outburst like this. There was nothing much he could say.

"Sora...." Biyomon tried to comfort her.

"When were you planning to tell us?" Izzy asked slightly less angry than Sora.

"_Just now. I'd figure it's only right for you to know about this.....rather than finding out when the Digital Guardians pleased." _

Izzy remained quiet, he didn't know how to react at this moment. Yes he was angry but he did his best to suppress his feelings now.

"We could've not come and non of this would have happened." Sora cried.

"_.....I'm afraid not dear wielder of love."_

Sora noticed a hint of hesitation as AncientWisemon spoke. "...W-Why not?"

"_Even though this was partly suppose to be stage play, not everything went according to the plans of the Digital Guardians. Ever since Devimon showed up, chaos conflicted the Digital Guardians. You have to understand that they did their best to try and prevent any losses. Unfortunately they were faced with constant attacks on the planet like those beasts you heard of through Taichi. Those beasts that they spoke of weren't Digimon, just Digital beasts created by merging Digital fragments of various Digimon and Bio-engineered animal flesh._

_Even then they tried to defend you from afar. Even when you kids entered Myotismon's castle the portal that Gennai spoke of was actually one of the Digital Guardians opening a portal to Earth."_

"Wait, the Digital Guardians are capable of crossing over to Earth?" Izzy asked.

"_Yes, they also make sure that no Digimon cross over to earth. I believe that a small organization that goes by DATS already knows of them. But nevertheless, only you kids can put a stop to the evil Apocalymon, not even the Digital Guardians know why Apocalymon is so dangerous, nor would they be able to defeat him. So you see, it is now up to you to stop him because this is no longer a test, it's a battle between the forces of light and evil."_

Izzy, Sora and both of their Digimon Partners felt betrayed, they were lied to by Satsuma and Yushima as well.

"_Please understand that the only reason these men lied to you was to protect you. The Digital Guardians assume that keeping you less informed will put less stress on you kids. But I think otherwise. The more you know, them more chances you'll have of stopping these monsters before they hurt anyone else."_

Sora stopped crying, "Then why don't they come help us? We can stop the dark masters before they hurt anyone else." She stated

"_I am afraid you kids are on your own right now. The cloud over the entire planet is preventing anyone from entering or leaving the planet. But even now as we speak they are in a dire battle with a enemy that far surpasses Apocalymon in power. That is the cause of that storm that separated you from the others. I am afraid that it's not going well for them, but they can take care of themselves. Right now your top priority is going to be to find AncientBeetlemon's Domain, Koushiro. Do you remember the factory that Andromon protected?"_

"Yes." answered Izzy.

"_Deep underground is AncientBeetlemon's Domain. However the factory has been destroyed and lots of debris are it's remnants. It is your duty to acquire the power for Tentomon so that he may be able to help you against Apocalymon."_

"Ok, I'll make sure I get there." Izzy said.

"_And Sora......Taichi is dire need right now, I recommend that you take d'Arcmon along and try and stop him."_

She became worried instantly. The last thing she wanted was to lose someone who meant so much to her. "What? Tai? What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?"

"_No he's not hurt, but if he doesn't stop what he's doing soon, he'll tap into a power that might prove to be much worst than the four dark masters combined. You and Matt are the closest to him and are the only ones who haven't been captured by Machinedramon."_

"Oh, great lord of steel, not to be rude or anything but, what has become of the other chosen children that were captured by Machinedramon?" d'Arcmon asked after being quiet for a while.

"_The others are ok, they are going to meet AncientTroiamon and AncientVolcamon as we speak. Mimi, Joe, Takeru and Hikari are ok....however there seems to have been another unexpected occurrence. I'm afraid that Takeru has lost all his memory after suffering a sever strike to the head. AncientGreymon, however, was able to help him."_

First Tai and now TK, Sora was now frustrated of sitting around listening to AncientWisemon go on and on about what they could do. It was time for her to act. "Biyomon, let's go." she stood up and walked out the room.

"Sora wait." Biyomon and d'Arcmon followed.

"_I hope you can one day forgive the Digital Guardians..."_

Izzy watched Sora storm off leaving him with Centarumon and Tentomon.

Curiosity struck Tentomon."Can I ask you something?"

"_Yes."_

"How do you know all this? How can we be so sure that everything you say is true?"

"_That is a good question. Besides being the warrior of steel, I also have knowledge over all things in the Digital Universe as well as earth. Although the things I know about earth are limited because I can only seek information for a few seconds when the Digital Guardians open the portals to earth."_

"I see. Then you would know what the thing that Piximon gave us, is?" Tentomon said referring to the X-Antibody that was given to them by Piximon. This question also arose Izzy curiosity.

"_That is a very complex code. I assume that Piximon gave it to you as a gift. That code is now dubbed the X-Code or Formula X, the gem that is stored in your Laptop Koushiro is very powerful, but it seems that Piximon reserved it for a later time because you two are not ready to handle that amount of power. You see, a Digimon who is merged with the Formula has their appearance changed and their powers increased. However, once one has merged with the code.....there is really no going back to the previous form unless a Digimon is reconfigured and has the code taken from it."_

"Fascinating...." Izzy muttered.

"_Koushiro, be preared because the darkness is only going to get worst. Gennai too has fallen victim to this and if you are going to want to save him, you are going to have to face him otherwise you will all perish."_

"Gennai? Is he ok?"

"_Yes, but he's in a dire state and is being controlled by the dark masters. Make sure you somehow sedate him before dropping your guard.....Koushiro, Tentomon, I've told you everything I needed to tell you.....there are far more secrets in this planet that you are going to have to discover on your own and remember that I will be with you whenever you need guidance. May the Digital Guardians keep you safe."_ AncientWisemon's voice faded.

Izzy nodded and left the room, but not before glancing at the symbol of his crest on the wall. Knowledge, his privilege, his attribute, his weapon. _"I won't let anyone down"_ he thought and walked out the shrine with Centarumon and Tentomon by his side.

* * *

The Digital Guardians regrouped after taking on Damiemon head on for the past hour. It wasn't looking good. They were running on fumes and Damiemon looked like he was still warming up. He was also smart enough to keep Rose from healing anyone.

"Bollocks! He's kicking our arse!" Roy muttered. And as much as he hated to admit those things, he knew it was true.

"His armor is to strong for even me to penetrate." Dianamon stated without taking her death glare away from Damiemon

"You're all delusional." Damiemon announced. "You think you can actually defeat me? I will admit that your pathetic struggle to survive amuses me."

Cecil quickly knew that he was trying to get them to slip up by making them angry. However there was only a few that would take Damiemon's bait.

"Cecil, please, I need my powers back." Alphamon silently pleaded.

"No." Cecil immediately answered. "You're not ready to handle that amount of power."

"He's right you know." Damiemon intervened. "You are too pathetic to control a power like that, but please give me the pleasure to end your non-sense. Vehemence Of Darkness!" Damiemon's body was suddenly covered in a dark energy. Small aura streams looked like humanoid Digimon in agony.

"What the hell?" Roy stared in awe at the darkness emitting from the knight Digimon. He could feel it, he felt the pain that Damiemon had brought to the Digimon that had perished beforehand. However he wasn't scared nor was he intimidated, he was actually impressed.

Damiemon fired a small orb at the Digital Guardians, forcing them to part away from each other. However the small attack wasn't even strong enough to hurt a Agumon, Damiemon used that attack to simply get them away from each other.

Rose climbed to avoid the small energy attack, and quickly found herself facing Damiemon. "You're first." Damiemon pulled out his sword and swung it at her.

"No! ROSE!" Cecil cried as Damiemon's sword drew closer.

-Screech- Grinding with another metallic object forced many to cover their ears. Rose however stared at Damiemon and the Digimon that came across them, Suijinmon. Suijinmon, the one who she gave a hard time for being indifferent when RhodoKnightmon, Dynasmon and the two Dracomon went to Japan. She watched as his arms fell off and disintegrate.

"You imbecile" Damiemon said and slashed him once again.

Rose watched as Suijinmon's lower body was sliced clean off and disintegrating instantly.

"Keep Roy safe." was all he said before Damiemon slashed through him in half. Suijinmon's body metallic completely diminished, all that was left was his Digi-core.

"Tenryu Slash!" with all his might, Slayerdramon managed to push away Damiemon a few feet away from Suijinmon's Digi-core. Slayerdramon quickly took it. "You're going to pay For that!" he bellowed.

"I am growing weary of your threats. Why don't you make this easier on yourselves and die?" he asked with a cold voice.

All the Digital Guardians could do is glare at him with disgust and anger. He was merely toying with them and now he took the second life in this battle.

"Cecil, look I know you're worried about me but I need my old powers now. Next time Rose might not be so lucky." again Alphamon tried to reason with Cecil to give his power. He hoped that the power increase would help them in the battle.

Cecil bit his lip, his next decision could prove to be fatal in two ways or could ultimately change the tide of the battle. His last resort. He pulled out a orb from within his Digivice and emitted his DigiSoul. "Ok, you win....." He struck his Digivice. "Charge.....Alpha-Gain Force!" a bright light streamed to Alphamon.

Damiemon looked down at the bright light casually. He saw that the light take form, it was a egg of light. "So, I am finally going to see the legendary Alphamon at his best. This should be rather....." he trailed off as he saw the bright light turn into a dull gray. "Interesting..." he finished.

Cecil stared in horror at the Dull Egg. "Damn! I knew he wasn't ready...."

"Cecil....What's going on?" Rose asked.

The dull gray egg vanished and revealed Alphamon. The gems that were suppose to shine red, shun in a dark purple color. His angelic wings replaced with the dark energy that made ....."Ruin Mode." Cecil said softly.

Alphamon moved his left arm lifelessly and summoned Kyuukyoku Senjin OuRyuuken, Alphamon's strongest blade. But it was covered in the same dark energy as his wings.

"Alphamon you have to control yourself. Remember what you are fighting for." Cecil attempted to reach through to him but to no avail.

Alphamon faced his fellow Digital Guardians.

"Alphamon are you ok?" Omnimon inquired.

Alphamon charged at the Digital Guardians, swinging his mighty blade with all his might. Cecil's last hope was proven to be a a huge mistake, and possibly his last.

Well talk about a big chapter....sorta....any who, stick around for the next chapter cause Cecil isn't the only one who deals with this problem. And now that Izzy and Sora know about the Digital Guardians and the truth about Satsuma and Yushima, how do you think they'll tell their friends? Well those and more things are going to be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Peace and Love to you all.....and don't forget to review.


	20. The Darkness In My Heart

_Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm_  
Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon or anything I mention in this story.

A/N: Finally chapter dos zero...err...twenty...any who. It's a breath of fresh air to finally be nearing the end of the segment. Although there is still like several chapters to go, ten to be precise.

To remind you all, there might be some avatars that stay up for a single day, so make sure you tune in. Note, this chapter was named after the lyrics I put together for a song for the band _Jihad_ in this fic, you'll see them in the first chapter of the second segment.  
I've had a rough time, especially now in days, so hang tight guys, I had to revise the chapters. With much difficulty I now move on to the quote of the day brought to you be another band.

_I am the weapon that strikes, in the hearts of man I thrive, feeding their fear with lies. I will divide I will devour.  
_-Iced Earth. Divide And Devour

* * *

_The Darkness In My Heart_

"Gaia Force!" for the umpteenth time WarGreymon lunged his Gaia Force at Puppetmon, but the glaring blast of energy missed. He was growing weaker and annoyed by the constant taunts of the playfully sadistic puppet Digimon and his unnatural strength. Needless to say that Puppetmon's laughter was ear-bleeding painful .

"Ohhhh is the little WarGreymon tired? Hahaha" Puppetmon hovered around him, upside down, to make his taunting that much more effective.

Anger boiled in Tai's blood. The constant taunts showed that he wasn't sorry for anything he or his friends had done, all those lives and not a single sign of remorse, and since he and his other cronies had his sister, he was beginning to worry for her safety. "Show him the true meaning of fear WarGreymon!"

WarGreymon pushed his Dramon Destroyer deeper into the dead soil, struggling to pick himself up. He looked so pathetic, his armor was starting to fall of like decayed skin from a corpse. As soon as he stood on both his legs...

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon hammered him down to the earth. With a sardonic grin, he kicked him out and to Tai's feet. "This is so much fun, I can't believe Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon wanted to end it so fast."

"Shut up!" Tai snapped, his fist clenching a piece of WarGreymon's fallen armor. "WarGreymon, you have to get up... You can still fight, you have to"

"I...I'm trying." WarGreymon's pathetic attempts to continue were proving to be in vain. Running on fumes he managed to face the grinning puppet Digimon, he was still at full power, and looked like he was ready for round two of the sadistic torture.

Tai glared up at Puppetmon to try and buy some time with cynical remarks, but he wasn't there anymore. He looked around, still no sight of Puppetmon. _"Where are you?"_ Tai slowly and thoroughly scanned the scorched sky and barren land but couldn't find him. Suddenly everything went dark. Puppetmon had his hands over Tai, quickly he pushed the wooden Digimon away.

He had a devious smirk on him. "You're not easily scared. Not like your sister."

Again Puppetmon saw his '_playmate's_' temper rise, he could see the fury in his eyes. With WarGreymon put down, he was going to enjoy attacking Tai where it hurt the most, his heart and faith that were already beginning to weaver.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho. No, your sister gets scared so easily. I personally think she's cute when she has that terrified look in her eyes."

"Shut Up-Shut up!" Tai rushed to Puppetmon to try and punch him, but Puppetmon easily pulled away.

Even while he swiftly evaded Tai's punches Puppetmon kept mocking him about his sister. Tai stopped but he wasn't exhausted, he was breathing heavy, but out of anger. He never liked the thought of his sister being injured or hurt in any way, that tragic day still kept him up at times, others, he would wake up in a cold sweat after repeating that in his mind.

Puppetmon smirked _"One more push should do it."_ He jumped over Tai and landed behind him. "Although I will admit that she screams really loud... I'm sure she'll thank me for putting her out of her misery. I like her when she's _dead _silence"

Tai's eyes widened, the way Puppetmon emphasized on that single word drained Tai of his spirit. His lowered his head in disbelief, he wasn't sure whether to believe this Digimon or just push aside his false statements. But as much as he tried, something in his head kept on ringing on him, something cold that told him it was true. As much as he wanted to push that idea out of his head, it kept nagging at him. Was it real or not, Tai didn't know.

"Tai!" Matt hollered from MetalGarurumon's back in the distance. MetalGarurumon landed and slid on the rough ground a few inches away from Puppetmon. However MetalGarurumon found himself unable to attack because Tai was in his way.

"Tai move!" MetalGarurumon growled, with his icy cold attack ready and all his missile barrels revealed.

Tai remained silent, and a growl of anger became audible.

"I can't attack unless you want to become a frozen treat!" MetalGarurumon said impatiently by leering at the grinning Puppetmon.

"You..."

"Huh?" The Puppet Digimon looked into Tai's eyes, they seemed different, darker. "What, are you ready to die?"

"I swear...I swear that...that I'll make you wish you were never brought to LIFE!" a dark dull gray aura emitted from Tai's crest and his Digivice began to vibrate violently. The dark glow slowly made it's way to the Digivice and blasted it's self to the fallen WarGreymon.

The unconscious Mega Level Digimon's eyes widened and quickly he took his place in the scorched skies. His brave shield replaced by a dark energy as well as his Dramon Destroyers. Everything from him was switched to a dark and eerie version of him. Now both Tai and WarGreymon were covered by that same energy. Both of them glared at Puppetmon.

"What! So, the little WarGreymon wants to play some more. fine." Puppetmon dashed at him with his hammer in hand. "Puppet-Guahh!"

With a single lightning-fast swing of his Dramon Destroyers to Puppetmon's small body, hammered him to the ground a few yards from where Matt and MetalGarurumon watched in awe at WarGreymon.

"Dark Force!" Blindly he fired a large energy ball at MetalGarurumon, Matt and Tai. With a second to act MetalGarurumon grabbed Tai by the back his shirt using his mouth. Unaware of the strange aura the kept emitting from Tai's body.

"Dark Force!" He fired his attack blindly at Machinedramon's city, "Dark Force!" This time he aimed his attack atop Spiral mountain. He kept on firing his attacks, and multiple times nearly hit MetalGarurumon.

"Tai, Tell WarGreymon to stop!" Matt yelled through the blaring sounds of WarGreymon's destruction. "Tai?"

* * *

"Where...where am I?" Tai looked around a large void of darkness and hollow ice. "It so cold." He hugged his body to try keep his body warm, but the cold atmosphere went passed his skin, it burrowed through his bones. Tai continued to float aimlessly in the dark void. A void that was like the theorized place known as purgatory, except with ice.

"I don't feel so good."

Tai recognized a voice that suddenly spoke, it was his sister. She sounded sick.

"Come on, It'll be fun I promise."

Another voice tried to persuade his sister. The voice was known all to well to Tai, it was that same line that made him cringe in anger and sorrow. The voice belong to a younger version of himself. The void of ice and darkness slowly faded into a apartment overlooking a Ferris-wheel. A small girl was buried in the couch cushion and a young boy with goggles and a crazy mop of hair stood before the little girl. She was obviously sick, but the small child didn't seem to care.

Tai turned to the younger version of his sister. She pushed herself out of the couch and on her two small feet.

"Ok."

The younger Tai beamed and grabbed the soccer ball.

It was his fault, Tai only blamed himself and no one else. It was because of his carelessness and selfishness that his sister nearly died. He carried that guilt since then and the weight of the guilt only grew. Tai shook his head, a small tear escaping his eye.

Again the scenery changed, fading into the local park. A playful place where kids would came to play and have fun, not have a near death experience that would cause a person to carry the weight of guilt over his shoulders for years. The only thing that kept Tai going was the safety of his sister, she was the reason he fought, to make sure something like this never repeated it's self again, and now Puppetmon had him believing that she was gone.

The strange part was that he kept on believing him, as much as he tried to push that thought out, it would only torment him even more.

"No Kari, like this."

His younger self took the crooked ball and kicked it straightly to his sister.

The way she struggled to keep balance and catch the ball was painful. It was like getting bullied with no one to help you, or hear you cry, hiding the anger and the tears deep inside. That's what it was, anger, he could only feel angry at his younger self. But like any other memory, no matter how much you dream of it, you could never change the outcome.

He watched helplessly by as the little innocent girl kick the ball slightly harder, barely holding herself from tipping over. "I'm sorry." Tai mouthed.

The call curved left. "That was a little better, but you have to hit it straight, ok?" Younger Tai advised as he rolled the ball back to his sister.

His sister took a deep breath and struck the ball with everything she had. The ball went directly over younger Tai's head, who was only smiling. "Nice kick." he complimented as he ran to retrieve the ball.

However, Tai watched his sister fall to the ground almost instantly. It hurt him to no end to see this once again, her meek and weak look. "I'm so sorry." He fell to his knees and looked down at the memory. He hoped that it would be different, that he could have never made that decision, ever.

"Kari!" Younger Tai ran to Kari, and shook her frantically . "Come on Kari, wake..." Younger Tai stared in horror at Kari's face. She looked so lifeless.

"Help!" Younger Tai cried out. "Help, someone please help!"

"What's wrong?" A lady nearby walked to the crying Younger Tai. She immediately was taken aback by Kari's lifeless figure. "Oh my goodness! I'll call the paramedics!" She immediately pulled out a large cell phone and did just that.

Everything returned to the dark void, except Kari's body still remained. Tears rolled down his face, guilt and sorrow building up inside him, influencing the darkness of the void and the invisible aura of darkness around Tai's body. The aura that was dormant until now, the aura that manifested the darkness in his heart and procreated his guilt. The darkness in his heart.

* * *

"Dark Force!"

In the battlefield WarGreymon continued to blindly fire his immense energy balls of negative energy. The already torn land was beginning to look more and more hollow, like if it couldn't bear life anymore. MetalGarurumon tried his best to try and calm his friend down, but to no avail, WarGreymon was just out of control.

Matt held Tai by the shoulders, trying to hear out the words he muttered in his mental state. "Come on, snap out of it."

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault." Tai whispered loud enough for Yamato to hear, but still he couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

Matt arched a brow. What was his friend and rival sorry about. "What are you-"

-pound-

The blonde was silenced by a fist to the jaw, sending him stumbling to the decayed dirt.

MetalGarurumon rushed to his partner's side. "Matt are you ok?"

"Yeah." he stood up and faced Tai with the sharp pain on his jaw. He stared at Tai's eyes. They were empty, they seemed so...so lifeless.

"_The darkness in his heart has broken out."_ AncientGarurumon's voice said. _"Break the ice of darkness with the light you have, and set him free."_

"How?" Matt whispered but got no answer from the ancient spirit. This was something he was going to have to figure out on his own. "MetalGarurumon, keep WarGreymon, I'll take care of Tai.

He stared at his partner and his close friend, they both had the same amount of respect towards each other just like he had respect for WarGreymon. "Ok."

The blond's icy blue eyes met the empty chocolate ones. Darkness had clearly descended upon their acclaimed leader, but the Matt still had no idea on how to help. It would seem that the ancient spirits would only offer advice instead of aiding him.

"Matt!"

Matt recognized the voice, it was Sora. A strange angelic Digimon quickly and gracefully landed next to Matt and Tai. Matt said nothing to the girl and ignored the Digimon accompanying her, he felt as if her looked away from Tai, the darkness would consume his to.

"Oh no." d'Arcmon gasped in horror. "It's true...the Ruin Mode does exist." she quivered as she watched the possessed WarGreymon fight MetalGarurumon and everything that moved around him.

"Ruin Mode?" Biyomon asked.

Her widened blue eyes did not avert from the dark Digimon. "Yes... I don't know much about it, but I heard from AncientKazemon that the Ruin Mode was suppose to be some sort of dark Digivolution that powers up a Digimon beyond the Mega Level. But in order for that to happen it has to have a source of darkness..."

"Dark Force!"

d'Arcmon couldn't understand, the Digidestined and their Digimon were chosen because they were suppose to be immune to the dark clutch of evil, with the exception of the wielder of darkness who could choose between good or evil. But she knew about Tai's crest, the crest of courage. She knew that fire and ice kept were his light and darkness, both keeping each other in the balance that was never to be bothered. It didn't take her a second longer to realize that the ice had frozen over the flames of courage leaving only the cold and blind rage in his heart and conveying it into the might Ruin Level Digimon, WarGreymon RM.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon's mighty battle roar was followed by his barrage of zero-degree missiles that would freeze anything they would touch. WarGreymon, however, instead of avoiding it, he drew out what used to be his Brave Shield and absorbed the energy.

"Come on Tai, snap out of it." Matt grunted while keeping his distance from Tai. Truth was, the punch he gave him was the hardest he had felt, something he would never admit or want a second serving of.

"I'm sorry Kari." He repeated and tried took another swing at the evasive blond. "It's all my fault."

"Tai! What's gotten into you?" Sora's questioned echoed something in Tai's head, something his mother asked of him all those years ago.

* * *

Younger Tai could still feel the burning pain of his mother's hand, on his face. He sat alone in the depressing living room couch, his eyes puffy from shedding tears of fear, fear of never seeing his sister again. But now he only remained quiet. Tai stared at his young self, he still didn't know if it was the coldness of his heart that stopped him from crying, or simply if his eyes had run so dry as to stop producing tears. The mark of his mother's hand showed that his mother was stronger than she looked, for it had been a whole 24 hours and still the pain was there. But Tai didn't care, the pain in his heart was greater.

A creaking noise at the door quickly got both Tai's off the sofa couch. It was his mom and dad. Younger Tai waited for an answer from either his father or mother.

"...Why don't you rest. I'll order take out." Without waiting for a reply, Tai's father grabbed the phone and looked a delivery service cards that were placed next to the phone.

Mrs. Kamiya slowly sat down on the couch and Younger Tai followed.

Tai however, watched his father quietly shed his own share of tears as he slowly dialed the numbers on the phone. Tai had never seen his father cry. Susumu Kamiya was always strong and fearless, what Tai idolized him for. But now his selfishness reduced his father to a wreck. He forced himself to turn away to the living room and looked at his mother, she looked like she had been crying all day.

"Tai, what came over you? She was sick. You knew that." The mother asked calmly.

Younger Tai did not respond. He shuffled his fingers and stared down at the wooden floor, wondering why he really did do that.

Tai took a knee and faced his dispirited mother, he may have too much of a coward to tell her before, but now, even if she was just a illusion of the past, he was going to tell her the truth. "I was bored...I'm sorry I wasn't a good brother, I should've put her before me...I'm sorry mother..." A tear rolled down his face. "I'm so pathetic..."

"I'm sorry mama," Younger Tai broke out in tears and hugged his mother, repeating his line of sorrow.

She caressed his red cheek gently and whispered, "Taichi, if your sister doesn't come back...We...we'll always... love you no matter what." His mom was in tears again, and it was all his fault.

Seeing his mother in tears tore him apart. Other than that day, his mother never cried out of sadness. Why would she, she had a wonderful husband, a daughter who would grow up to become a icon for a different race and a son who nearly tore the family apart. A day to forever be lived in infamy by Tai for as long as he continues to blame himself.

* * *

"It's all my fault." Tai repeated, his fist clenched and Matt not two steps away from him.

Matt noticed him cringe again, every time he said 'it's all my fault' he could see the anger built up in him, the source of his darkness, but that was all he got out. He still didn't know what to do. "Tai, what ever it is you think you did wrong, you didn't." he said in hopes of calming him down.

Sora caught a glimpse of her close friend's hollow brown eyes, empty and hurt. She then remembered about the darkness that AncientWisemon told her about. This was it, she was too late. She cursed herself for storming out of AncientWisemon's domain without informing herself on how to defeat the darkness.

A few yards away Puppetmon slowly picked himself up. "What got into him?" he rubbed his wooden head and looked up at the two Mega Level Digimon battling it out. "Well...this turned out better than I thought." Puppetmon said to himself and watched the two battle it out from the dead terrain.

* * *

Izzy, Tentomon and Centarumon walked through yet another tunnel, but this time they were being escorted by Andromon, who helped them locate the tunnel quickly. As much as they wanted to ignore it, the tremors and clash of attacks was starting to worry them. They hurried through the tunnel and finally reached a room with electricity running through several rods.

Izzy couldn't help but awe at the visible jolts of thunder and the shiny rods.

"_Wielder of Knowledge I am glad to see you made it here quickly."_

a voice echoed through the room. Everyone already knew that the voice belonged to AncientBeetlemon. "AncientBeetlemon, we came because AncientWisemon told us you had some sort of weapon to help Tentomon." Izzy spoke up.

"_Yes, you're right and we have no time for formalities, Tentomon, partner of Knowledge, come forth and receive this gift."_

Tentomon did as he was told and even though he didn't show it, he was nervous. The jolts that bounced around the rods began to direct to Tentomon. Tentomon just received the shock of his life (Literally) as the electricity shocked him from head to toe.

"YEOWWW!"

Izzy was slightly taken aback by this. He never expected his partner to actually get shocked nor be in any sort of pain.

The electricity subsided and Tentomon fell to the ground. Izzy rushed to his aid and as soon as he tried to help him up, he was shocked when he saw the change in his bug like wings.

"Ugh... remind me never to trust a ancient spirit when he offers me a gift." Tentomon gave a exasperated sigh. He felt a slight difference in his body or to be more accurate his wings. He looked back and barely saw that his wings were jolting with electricity and actually took form of a electrical wings, though still bug-like. "That was really disturbing."

"_Err...Sorry...I've amplified your attack and defenses. Your wings act as a shield and repel weak attacks, but if you focus your energy into them, they maybe able to save your life from possible ambushes. As MegaKabuterimon your Horn Buster Becomes twice as powerful and...well... I'll let you figure out the rest. You' will be amused by the results."_

Tentomon looked at his new upgrade through one of the shiny rods that stuck out the ground, the light being given off by the electrostatic wings. _"It's going to be hard to sleep with this night light on my back."_ Tentomon thought.

"_Once you learn how to control your power, Tentomon, you'll be able to return to your normal self."_ AncientBeetlemon stated. Unknown to Tentomon that his thoughts were being read by AncientBeetlemon.

Izzy tentatively touched Tentomon's wings, if he couldn't get near his partner then to him it would be a burden to have this new power. His hand was merely tingled by the jolts of electricity, it didn't hurt him. He quickly assumed that he was immune to Tentomon's electrical Wings because they are partners.

"_Koushiro, I wish you could stay a bit longer, but I have nothing to say that AncientWisemon hasn't already told you. I will be with you in spirit, always, and I hope that you one day forgive the Digital Guardians for their deceptive actions."_ AncientBeetlemon's voice faded.

Izzy nodded, he wasn't really hurt or fazed by the lies of Satsuma and Yushima, in fact he knew both of them were covering something up, but he was really curious to meet the Digital Guardians and was willing to forgive them. "Come on guys, let's go" Tentomon and the two Digimon that accompanied Izzy left the Shrine Of Thunder and headed over to battle once again.

* * *

Above the planet, Cecil and the other Digital Guardians were having the same problem as Matt had with Tai. However, Alphamon was the only one blinded by his own power, and he seemed capable of decapitating someone with his bare hands.

"Alphamon stop! It's me." Omnimon tried his best to evade Alphamon's relentless attacks.

Damiemon and his soldiers watch the Digital Guardians struggle with one of their own and closest allies. He was very much amusing himself, but his soldiers were having a hard time believing that Alphamon was able to jump over them in power. Even GranDracmon was in awe. With their recent power up, they were still no match for Alphamon Ruin Mode.

"My lord, shouldn't we be worried? After all he is one of them." Lilithmon worried about the bond that Alphamon shared with all of them. She feared that one of them might get through to Alphamon.

"There is no need. Even if they do manage to defeat Alphamon, my powers far surpass all of theirs. There is no need to worry my dear." for the first time, Damiemon had called Lilithmon 'Dear'. Even though they refused to stare at him, confusion struck them all. Chronomon's outburst must have changed him mind about a lot of things.

"Massacre Of Souls!" a dark version of his Digitalize Of Souls was what Alphamon used, except he was using both hands and fired in all directions, hitting most of the Digital Guardians and just barely missing Damiemon and his soldiers.

"Is everyone ok?" Dianamon, being as fast as she was, didn't get hit.

"I've been better Miss Hasty."

Dianamon turned to Fuujinmon with a frown. She wasn't up for his remarks right now. However she was horrified the instant she saw that his Critical Arm, badly damaged and hanging by a piece of Metal only. It, still being on Fuujinmon, was a miracle itself.

"You're hurt." she went to help him. Apparently Fuujinmon was the one who had it worst by Alphamon's massacre of souls.

"...No duh." he said weakly. "I kinda wish I didn't have to go out like this... Destroyed by my own friend."

"And you won't... you'll be alright." Dianamon knew that the battle was still going on between Alphamon and Slayerdramon. Even though Fuujinmon really bugged her at times and they argued most of the time (OK, _all_ the time). She still really cared about him.

He snorted weakly "Please look at me...One more hit...and I'm a goner...although...I will say that you were a good rival...but I still won..."

Dianamon smiled. "We'll see about that when we get outta this mess." she wasn't going to let him go, not now. She wasn't ready to leave him.

"Dianamon LOOK OUT!" Gaiomon warned her.

She turned around to face Alphamon with the energy already gathered and less than a second away from firing his attack. She froze she was to afraid and shocked that Alphamon would do that to her.

"Massacre Of Souls!"

Rose watched helplessly by as a she saw her partner disappear into the dark blast.

Dianamon waited for the pain to overcome her body but it never came. She opened her eyes. Fuujinmon was there in front of her. His entire armor was crumbling away. He had saved her.

Again he snorted. "You'd...think...that...the...X-antibody...would've...given me...a stronger...body..." those were the final words that Fuujinmon spoke before his body became fragmented into small bits of data.

Dianamon took his green shining Digi-core "No!" she cried. All the Digital Guardians watched as yet another friend fell. Dianamon cried while Alphamon Ruin Mode stared at her blankly. Dianamon turned her back on Alphamon and faced Damiemon. "YOU! IS THIS WHAT YOUR NEW ERA IS ABOUT! DEATH!"

Damiemon wasn't fazed nor touched by her outburst like he was of Chronomon's. "Foolish follower of light. It's what awaits all of you who've pushed us aside and labeled us evil outcasts."

"DIANAMON, LOOK OUT!"

This time all the Digital Guardians warned her. She turned around and saw Alphamon ready himself for a second attack. She stood there, she didn't freeze. She wanted to show Damiemon that she could pay for the mistakes that Arceumon made. _"I'm doing this for you, Fuujinmon"_

"No!" A bright light came between Alphamon and Dianamon. It was Fuujinmon, but his body seemed hollow.

"Argh." Roy felt a sharp pain in his arm. "What the?" Raijinmon's Digi-core orb pulled itself out of his body and followed the light.

Slayerdramon watched as Suijinmon's Digi-code orb leave him as well.

All three Digi-core orbs came between Alphamon who looked at all three blankly. "Massacre Of-" a bright light from all three orbs managed to push him back.

"When all three fall..." Raijinmon's hollow body emerge.

"...Raidenmon will rise as the new entity" Suijinmon's hollow self said.

Fuujinmon's body also stood in the line up. "Today that will come true." Fuujinmon stated and turned to Dianamon. "Diana...you're right, I won't allow my legacy to perish along with me. Even though this is the last time we'll see each other face to face...I want to tell you that... I...I..." He sighed, obviously upset with himself . "You mean a lot to me...Good Bye."

"Wait!" Dianamon cried.

The three Digi-cores began to intertwine and slowly they merged. A bright light was emitted, pushing Alphamon further away. Damiemon dully watched the three Digimon join together. While his soldiers watched in awe. They had really underestimated the will of the three Digimon.

Fuujinmon spirit hovered in a void of light with the other two Digimon who represented the water and thunder. _"You really have strong feelings for Dianamon, Fuujinmon."_ Suijinmon said.

Fuujinmon nodded. _"Even though we argue a lot...I...I love her..."_

"_Love? Then why didn't you let her know?"_ Raijinmon asked. Even though he wasn't truly one of the Digital Guardians, he was given the X-Antibody.

"_Because...I don't want her to be scarred by my death, I don't want her to mourn over me."_ Fuujinmon sank his head in regret. _"Cecil once said that it's better to die with regret than hurting those who you care about"_

The two other Digimon looked at each other and nodded. A chance was all Fuujinmon needed.

"_Fuujinmon...Raidenmon will need a spirit to guide him...and frankly...I'm too tired."_ Raijinmon stated.

"_Yes...as much as I want to live as Raidenmon...I can't. I don't want to live my life all over again... with vengeance in my heart..." _Suijinmon said

Fuujinmon raised his head, he knew where this was going. _"You...you want me to take form as Raidenmon?"_ the other two Digimon nodded. _"I...I don't what to say-thank you."_ since only one entity could become Raidenmon, the three Digimon gathered to decide on that and it seems now that Fuujinmon was the lucky winner.

"_Just make sure you tell Dianamon how you feel and make sure that Damiemon doesn't hurt anyone anymore."_ Raijinmon said.

"_Take care Fuujinmon and I hope our Digi-Cores help you."_

The light intensified and a single hand emerged from it and absorbed it. A being with strong mechanical arms and a blade behind his back stood tall. His shiny green armor emitted small jolts of lightning. Along with his blade he had a single gun-like cannon on his back. Raidenmon X has been born. The newly formed Digimon studied himself and clenched his fists. He remained humanoid.

"He doesn't look like Raidenmon." Cecil whispered. "But then again he has the X-Codes and Digi-Cores of all three of them." Cecil continued to watch Raidenmon closely. He clearly was benefited with the X-code and his gems shone brightly.

Alphamon rushed at the newly born Mega Level class X Digimon. "Massacre of Souls."

Raidenmon looked back at Dianamon and quickly at the attack coming his way. He stuck out his hand at the attack and stopped it. A shield appeared as the attacked continued to bounce off it.

Damiemon watched as the new Raidenmon X effortlessly push back Alphamon's attack.

"_Impressive...He's almost as strong as Alphamon...But still lacks power."_ Damiemon thought. Rather satisfied with his new powers, having tested them out with the Digital Guardians, he had no reason to fight now. "This has bore me." He stated. "Why do you all finish them off."

Chronomon stepped next to him. "Would you want us to spare the humans?"

"Yes, I want that boy unharmed." he pointed at Roy. "He shows promise, maybe enough to replace Cherubimon with a little persuasion."

Chronomon nodded in acknowledgment. "Beelzemon, Lucemon, you two take care of the humans – make sure you don't kill them. Everyone else move in on the others."

The other soldiers looked at Damiemon, not wanting to move without order from Damiemon himself. They weren't up to following Chronomon's orders.

"It's ok, you all heard Chronomon, show those human loving Digimon no mercy!"

Cecil watched the soldiers climb down fast, he hovered to the back of the crowd along with Rose.

The fight was just beginning, Damiemon's ruby eyes followed Cecil, his sights set on reclaiming the core that held all the powers and abilities of the ancient Digimon Arceumon, but he wanted to demonstrated to the child who held the core that he had desecrated his laws and new order for his ear.

* * *

Younger Tai waited anxiously for his parents to return from the hospital, it had been the longest time that he was left home alone. He could only hope that his parents came with his sister in hand, but then their was the chance of his sister not coming. He continued to bite his nails nervously and continued to wait by the door, like a dog waiting for his master to come.

It was bad enough that this was a memory for Tai, but it was torture to relive this for a second time. "It's...it's like a nightmare..."

It was morning and Younger Tai didn't get an ounce of sleep. He was too worried about his sister and too tired from the nightmares. It had been three days since his sister was taken to the hospital.

Tai stared at his own reflection through the mirror that hung atop the small stand that held the home phone by the hallway to the door. He looked so pitiful, he hated it. "You couldn't even protect her now..."

A creaking sound reverted his attention to the door. This was it, the moment that hurt him most. He saw Younger Tai quickly run to the door and wait for his parents to come in like a obedient dog, or so how he labeled himself after. A worthless dog who couldn't even protect those he loved. A dog who should be put out his misery.

He saw both his mother and his father walk in. His dad carrying his sister.

Both Younger Tai and Tai looked at her, with a sorrowful look on their faces.

"Tai...I'm sorry I couldn't kick the ball very good...you probably won't even want to play with me any more..."

Younger Tai sobbed quietly so he wouldn't upset his sister while Tai collapsed on the floor and pounded it with rage. "It wasn't your fault. You never had to be sorry for anything...it was all me" tears fell freely down his face.

"Yes, it really is your fault."

Tai looked up from the floor into the living room. It was him, different, but it was him. Like his own evil reflection. Blood red eyes that could pierce to one's soul, pale white skin that looked like had no blood running through it and black clothing – no goggles. A lifeless, evil version of himself.

"W-who are... you?"

He scoffed at the question as if offended by it. "You don't even know? I'm you. The darkness in your heart. The truthful, honest, you."

Tai remained silent and turned to his sister. "You're the one showing me this...aren't you."

He walked next to him and placed his cold hand over his shoulder "... I thought I'd show you your errors. You were too much of a narcissist to care about her sickness back then and now you were to weak to protect her."

"..."

"You allowed Puppetmon to hurt her, you couldn't keep your promise to protect and be there for her whenever she needed you."

"..." Tai said nothing and walked into his old bed room and watched Kari sleep. "She...she looks so peaceful...and innocent." he whispered

His shadowy version walked next to her and knelt down. He caressed her face like Tai would've done. "Yes... Yes she was."

* * *

"Tai, take it easy. It's not your fault. You were just a little kid, you didn't know any better." Matt tried to reason with Tai who was still launching punches. However throughout the blind fight, Tai spoke several words about the accident. This led Matt to the conclusion that this was caused by Kari's accident a few years back.

Matt knew, no one else had any knowledge of that day because his parents refused to mention the accident. Kari never mention a word of this because she didn't want to hurt Tai with it. The only one who knew was Matt, the only person that Tai could turn to when Sora was away with her mother and father for the week.

"She was so caring. I didn't deserve to be her brother." Tai said spiritless.

"Don't say that, you're a good brother."

Matt continued to struggle with Tai while MetalGarurumon was doing the same with WarGreymon, not that any of them were having any luck. "WarGreymon, stop! This is meaningless." MetalGarurumon tried once again, but only to be ignored by the Ruin Mode WarGreymon.

"Dark Force!"

MetalGarurumon evaded the attack. He wasn't growing weary just yet, with darkness blinding WarGreymon his attacks like Dark Force were easy to dodge. It was his close combat attacks that were hard to evade or even endure, the metal that protected his body threatened him to collapse under the weight of WarGreymon RM's might.

"It's all my fault..." Tai uttered through the array of unsuccessful fist he delivered to Matt.

Matt snapped, he couldn't bare hearing that from him, Taichi, the best friend who taught him how to be a big brother. He clenched his fist tightly and took a good strong swing at his friend's jaw. Actions speak louder than words, No?

Tai Stumbled to the ground, staring at the blond that gave him such a hard blow.

"Shut up! Tai, thats ancient history. It wasn't you're fault! You were a little dumb kid, you didn't know what you were doing! You're the one who taught me everything about being a big brother and now you're contradicting yourself!" Matt stood over him clenching his collar, determine to get through to him. "Are you saying that you don't care about her, are you just going to give up?"

The emptiness in Tai's eyes seemed to have filled up with his lively spirit. "Matt...is that you?"

The reaction from Tai made Matt drop his guard. "Tai, are you ok?"

Tai rubbed his jaw, it felt like a soccer ball was just kicked right into his face. "I'm ok Matt, but-

"_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"_

"Ahhrrgghhhh" Tai grabbed his head and smacked it straight to the hard ground. Again the dark aura began to emit from him this time more viciously.

"Fight it Tai, I know that you're strong enough to get out of this! We believe in you!" Sora tried to encourage him as she watched Tai's dark aura intensify.

In the sky WarGreymon had the same aura and pain come to him.

"Yes, fight it WarGreymon, You and Tai can do this. Listen you your heart, and break free from that darkness." MetalGarurumon supported

* * *

Inside his old room Tai was pinned down by his shadowy dark self. "Remember what I told you, It's _your_ fault! If you go back to the that, they'll resent you!"

"Fight Tai, I know that you're strong enough to get out of this! We believe in you!"

Tai tilted (with difficulty) his head to see a younger looking Sora. She was standing over him.

"Y...you believe in me?" He asked as he struggled to take his dark counter part off of himself.

"Of course we do." Appeared a Younger Matt and answered in a comforting way. "You're our friend, and no matter what, we'll always stick together. Not just the three of us, but Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK and Kari. We all know that you're capable of -

-DON'T listen to them, they are only try to trick you!" The voice attempted to block the blond's voice.

-beating this darkness-"

-I want to help you, I can give you ultimate power, enough to avenge our sister-"

-And rescue Kari."

"and defeat the Dark Master. He's lying to you, our sister is dead and there is nothing that-

"Shut UP!" Tai pushed him away and caused the illusion of everything to disappeared. However both Sora and Matt remained, both now in their respective ages. "My friends are right. I can't believe Puppetmon, he's not right. I know she's alive...I can feel it now."

"Your only deluding yourself. I can help ease the pain." His words fell on deaf ears, he watched as Tai walk towards both Matt and Sora, ignoring him completely. "I won't let you escape that easily!"

A sheer cold block of ice forced the images of the Tai's two friends out his mind and embraced with their ice cold grip. The ice representing the dark and bottled feelings that would possibly one day introduce him to apathy to any emotion.

The dark figure stood before him, smirking. "If I can't convince you to give over your mind willingly, then I'll take it by force!"

* * *

Tai swung at Matt landing two good punches on his face and gut, enough to knock the blonde to the floor. Sora managed to step back before she got involved in the physical fight.

"You're all nothing but mere obstacles coming between me and total power." he hissed and glared at Sora with the dark aura burning violently

Sora felt a chill run down her spine. The way Tai was looking at her was more than just cold, it felt evil.

Biyomon and d'Arcmon stood protectively in front of Sora. "Back off" Biyomon demanded.

"Hmph, you think you two can stand up to me? WarGreymon!" he called.

Immediately WarGreymon pivoted from MetalGarurumon and headed next to Tai MetalGarurumon close behind him.

"If you would be so kind as too destroyer these two, I would really much appreciate it."

WarGreymon was immediately tackled to the ground by MetalGarurumon, both of them now rolling back and forth to get the upper hand.

Matt slowly picked himself up from the floor and coughed as he caught his breath. He saw him walk closer to Biyomon and d'Arcmon, not worrying about the Rookie and Champion level Digimon. He gazed at the aura that kept emitting from his friend's body, it was cold, ice cold. His heart felt that it could freeze under the atmosphere and his mind slip into it's dark abyss, but it wasn't unfamiliar to him. He had seen this same darkness before, all those years ago since the accident and even recently in Myotismon's castle. Like if something inside of him snapped.

That something was his heart, guiltiness and agony broke him apart. Matt had never seen Tai more sad since the days that followed after the accident, nor did he ever see him make any attempts to speak of his own feelings. His concern for Kari had become a priority, as well as the safety of others but himself.

"Break the ice of darkness." Matt repeated to himself. He cleaned off a small trail of blood coming from his lip and stood up straight, his fist clenched tightly and oblivious to the meek aura of light expelling from his fist. "I...I want my old friend back." he muttered and lunged himself at Tai.

The entity that was controlling Tai felt it, the warm light of friendship. As soon as he turned around, he was greeted with the fist of light. Thought it was oblivious to Matt, the light shun as bright as the sun in the eyes of the darkness.

* * *

The dark ice began to thaw and a wall of perpetual fire formed almost instantly. The void of darkness had become a void of light, the light that his sister gave him, the light that his friend, Yamato, had to show him once again. Tai found himself in between the infinite flames and the everlasting sheet of ice. The two using the light as a pivot to remain in harmony.

Tai awoke to the powerful and majestic view. "W-what happened?" he asked himself.

"_You've been freed from the Darkness, Taichi."_ That voice, it was the same one that spoke to him during the battle with VenomMyotismon. _"You chose to ignore my warnings and allowed your rage to blind you with anger and darkness. Now WarGreymon will have to pay for your foolhardy actions."_

"You...Who are you?"

"_I. I am AncientGreymon, warrior of fire and guardian to the crests of courage and hope."_

Tai arched a brow. "How can I be so sure that... you're not that the creep who tried to take over my mind."

"_Well, I am still here after the light forced the darkness out of you heart and mind. But we digress, right now you have to stop WarGreymon, if he doesn't stop soon, he'll destroy this planet utterly. Now awaken and witness what the darkness is capable of doing when you can't control it."_

Tai opened his eyes, Matt, Sora, Biyomon and d'Arcmon blurred into view.

"Tai?" Matt asked, unsure if that little pummel did the trick.

Tai opened his eyes to see Matt, Sora, Biyomon and d'Arcmon. "We're glad you're back." Matt said and extended his hand to help him up.

Tai sat up and massaged his jaw. "Well, aren't you a nosy bunch." he grinned.

Both Matt and Sora extended their arms and helped him to his feet. "You really had us worried." Sora said.

Tai scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I was working out on some...personal issues. Thanks for the wake up call though."

"Dark Force!"

The loud roar from WarGreymon tore the happy gathering apart, as WarGreymon's burst of energy swept across the debris of trees.

"Matt, Tai. WarGreymon is still haywire." MetalGarurumon faced WarGreymon face to face, the Digimon seemed to be nowhere near done in his rampage. WarGreymon lunged himself at him. "I'm sorry my friend." With reluctance he charged up his power, this was going along to long. "Metal Wolf Claw!" The freezing wave of ice caught WarGreymon RM off guard, instantly putting his body in a thick cloak of ice.

MetalGarurumon closed his eyes at the sound of the ripping in the ice before it completely shattered. "I'm sorry..."

Tai watched his Digimon partner shatter into a million pieces before his very eyes, but his eyes were caught in the vibrant light that was left from WarGreymon.

"_Taichi."_ AncientGreymon's voice echoed. _"You are gifted with the light from your sister, WarGreymon won't regress to his Digi-egg form but he will relapse to his baby form."_

Tai smiled, he knew his partner wasn't going anywhere.

"_I hope you learn from this Taichi, The only reason you snapped was because you held all your feelings inside you, not because of Puppetmon's false statements. The darkness in your heart was sustained because your sister's light helped you, next time you won't be as protected."_

"There's going to be a next time?" Taichi muttered.

"_The darkness can always bloom out of negative emotions, you were emotionally unhealthy for a long time, but when you came to the Digital Universe the darkness was amplified and it grew... until you snapped."_

Again Tai recalled that day, but there was less guilt and less pain. The dark feelings weren't there to hurt him anymore... at least for now.

"_Taichi, don't hold back your emotions, remember what Dorumon told you; never keep feelings like love bottled up inside you. If you can relearn to express your feelings and learn to forgive yourself, the darkness will never claim you as a victim."_

Taichi exhaled a deep breath. The only reason he had built a barrier around his heart for any feelings was because he was afraid of losing sight of his sister. When he found out that his sister was brought to the Digital World, he instantly changed, deciding to jeopardize his own life to protect hers all the time. But as he failed, the anger and anguish grew. He hated to admit it, but the ancient spirit did have him figured out.

"What do you suggest I do?" He whispered.

"_... tell the girl you love how you've always felt."_

Tai chuckled lightly, but instantly sighed. He knew _he_ was going to say _that_. It's not that Tai didn't want to, it's just that it was a very difficult thing to do, a very, very ,_very_, difficult thing to do. VERY! And he was positive that the spirit never proclaimed it's love for someone.

The light began to subside, a small figure emerged from it and began to fall, a small black Digimon. Thankfully MetalGarurumon caught the small ball in his mouth and circled back to the group.

Tai took the small black Digimon from MetalGarurumon's mouth. It was a Botamon, the baby form of Agumon.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't know what came over me." Tai cried and hugged the small Digimon who could only cuddle deeper into his chest as if also saying Sorry as well.

Sora, and the rest of the Digimon watched Tai cry regretfully. None of them had really seen him cry. Sora always knew as Tai as the strong, stubborn type, who always refused to show this side of him. Even though she had seen him cry when they were younger, she had never seen him cry because of his emotions. Every time he was upset about something he would grow angry and pound his anger away at the couch cushions. To her it was like if Tai had expressed his feelings in anger ever since she went on that vacation when she was younger.

"How are you feeling?" Matt broke Sora's deep thoughts of Tai. She too walked next to him.

Tai dried his tears and smiled. "Thanks to you guys." he pulled the both in a friendly hug.

Matt chuckled patted him on the back. "That's what friends are for."

Sora smiled to hide her confusion and placed her hand over Tai. She never understood how Tai could be sad one moment and be happy the next. Or in this case grateful. But it wasn't anything to complain about, the Tai she knew was back to his old self. The Tai she secretly grew a crush when she was the same age as Kari and now that crush had transcended into what she represents, Love.

Tai was always there for her and even though he tried to mask his own emotions with anger, he understood others very well and was always able and willing to help.

But what kept on nagging at her was why he changed so much when she came back from her trip. What was so drastic as to change _that_ much.

"Err...Sora?" She heard Matt ask. She looked at him and he had already pulled away from Tai's friendly embrace. She suddenly realized that she was still _holding_ on to Tai. She quickly pulled back, her beautiful cheeks visibly scarlet.

"Sorry."

Tai smiled, Sora was his best friend since he could remember, with the darkness gone off Tai's heart, he realized how precious she was to him. Every time he would look into her beautiful eyes, he would find comfort. She had that about her, she was able to sooth anyone's anger away, and that is why Tai liked her...no that was no longer the case with Tai, that crush had evolved. _" I guess Dorumon's right...Now is a good a time as any..."_ his mind told...well himself. He inhaled and exhaled to relax himself. "Sora..."

Sora faced Tai. _"he looks kinda nervous."_ she thought. Her blush slowly disappearing.

Botamon jumped off Tai, even though he was a baby Digimon, he knew what was coming next. They're bond was just that strong.

Tai gulped. "eehhh...We've been... friends for a long time...and...I don't know if you feel the same way about me but..."

Sora's eyes widened. _"What is he saying?...is he going to..."_ she got lost as the same question kept pounding away at her mind a million times per second.

Matt, MetalGarurumon, and Biyomon stared at Tai curiously, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Tai? Are you-" d'Arcmon silenced Matt by signaling 'Shh' with her finger and watched as Tai unfolded the emotion of Love.

"I mean...we've been through a lot and we've been friends since I can remember and...well...I..." _"Just say it already!"_ he snapped at himself. "I L-

"Well aren't we the happy bunch!" that same snotty voice intervened. "I'm ready to play."

Everyone turned and face the top of a barely standing dead tree to see Puppetmon

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Puppetmon has such good timing to ruin good moments, doesn't he. But how will MetalGarurumon handle Puppetmon after holding off and taking so many attacks from WarGreymon Ruin Mode? And is this the last we've seen of the darkness that attempted to consume our favorite goggle head leader? Stay tuned to find out on the next chapter of Digimon, The Gathering Storm... of and sorry this chapter is nearly 9000 words long...I gotta cut back.

Stay safe everyone and remember to review.


	21. Game Over

Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon nor do I own anything I mention.

Reviews: Better late than ever, no?

**Aero Angemon**- Thanks, I am also looking forward to finish reading yours. But remember, try to follow your own style, otherwise you'll find yourself in my position, locked in a messy plot which I've already altered.

**Omega-RK**: Cut me some slack Charlie. I had to rush things cause...well that's none of your business, so yeah...ha...hah...look you know why I lag, so stop trying to embarrass me.

A/N: I'm thinking of switching to present tense...dunno...I'm experimenting...

_All Rights Removed, You're Punished, Captured and Enslaved. Believe Me When I Say "This Is The Endgame"  
_-Megadeth, Endgame

_

* * *

_

_Game Over._

Another tremor was felt in the lowest levels of Machinedramon's city where Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari and Chuumon hastily made their way to the domain of the known remaining Ancient Warriors. They walked the damp halls that became like a labyrinth. With so many twists and turns and to make things worst, Machinedramon had found out that they were missing. Now they were on a race to meet the ancient warriors AncientTroiamon and AncientVolcamon, and leave Machinedramon's city before he brought down his entire force on them.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Mimi?" Joe asked.

Mimi nodded. "They said to follow the small stream and that's what we've been doing."

Joe only asked this because they have been searching for a while now.

"You won't escape! I will make sure you never leave this place." again Machinedramon's rough voice echoed through the halls. He had been trying to convince the Digidestined that escaping was futile and even boasted that no one except for him was capable of handling the force of the gun batteries that were stationed around his entire city.

They ignoring Machinedramon's threats but came to a stop at the end of a hall way. Mimi looked at the small water stream and it seemed to end. She looked at the wall, that wall was placed there pretty good and didn't look like the others that were doors.

"Now what?" Kari asked while catching her breath.

"Well? Machinedramon is right on our trail, are you sure this was the right way to go?" Joe was rather tense at the moment. Machinedramon's threats had really gotten to him.

Mimi remained quiet as she awaited instructions from AncientTroiamon or AncientVolcamon.

"_Walk through it. What you see before you is not real"_ just as expected AncientTroiamon's voice echoed in her head.

"Come on!" she said and ran straight through the wall.

"Is that normal?" TK asked slightly confused. "Can people really do that?"

"No...come on...let's go." Joe said and walked through the wall carefully. TK, Kari and Chuumon followed. The area they saw was much different than the damp halls they had been in the past few minutes. The walls were covered with vines and even a pint of fresh air was pushing against their faces.

"Wow..."

They all came to a stop in a room that was covered with flowers and even a single tree that was full of life, and without a sun that was something unique. The two things that stood out the most were the two symbols that sat next to each other on the wall before them. One of them was obviously the crest which Mimi held, the crest of sincerity. But the other was not a familiar one.

"_You finally made it."_ AncientTroiamon's voice echoed through the room. _"I am glad to see you all. Especially you dear Mimi."_

Both TK and Kari tried to locate the source of the horse-like voice, but Joe and Mimi knew that they didn't have a physical form.

"Oh...thank you..." Mimi said rather coyly.

"_We both are flattered to have four of the chosen children here. But, unfortunately we don't have time to waste, so you will excuse us for getting right now to business." _AncientVolcamon's voice stated.

"Wait before we get started." Joe spoke up. "How do you talk to us? You don't have bodies yet it still feels like you're in the room, why is that?"

A good question, one to be expected for the ancient warriors no less.

"_We ten warriors share a bond with you Chosen Children because of your elements. A bond that allows us to contact you using telepathy."_ AncientTroiamon explained.

"You mean speak to us using your mind? But your a spirit." Mimi sorta blurted out. Joe's expression was priceless, he couldn't believe that Mimi said that. As if it weren't bad enough for them to know that they are spirits.

"_Yes...we know...but this is the Digital Universe, and we were Mega Level Digimon, some of the first to be precise. We were able to keep our mind and spirit because we still feel like we have a mission here. ...and the Digital Oracles Granted us our wish to see the coming of the Digidestined...But that is besides point. The reason I called you here is because we have something for you. Do you see the tree there? Inside it's bark is a rod of earth with the power to bring life back to the barren lands using my power." _AncientTroiamon stated

The Digidestined averted their eyes to the tree with the same thought going through all but one mind. _So that's how it stays alive_

"Puppetmon!" The Digidestined and the Digimon sneered sourly. Most of all Tai and Sora.

"Who were you expecting, the Easter bunny?" Puppetmon asked with his hammer in hand and a sinister look on him.

MetalGarurumon stood protectively across his human partner, Tai and Sora. Sure he was low on energy and rather hurt from his previous fight, but with the help of Garudamon and this new Digimon, d'Arcmon, he felt that he could actually stand a chance.

"Biyomon, d'Arcmon, I am going to need some help with him." he announced.

Sora and Biyomon nodded. "**Biyomon Digivolve too...Birdramon. Birdramon Digivolve too...Garudamon!**" The Ultimate Level Digimon soared to the skies with her anklet burning strong with fire and her wings shining brightly with flames.

Sora watched as her Digimon partner flap the embers of her wings. Garudamon looked so beautiful, so elegant. The power of Garudamon and her element was at it's peak.

Puppetmon stared at Garudamon dully. He wasn't one to be impressed by a simple fire show. He was more into death and destruction. "Are we gonna play or are we going to stare at that overgrown pigeon all day?"

"That overgrown Pigeon is going to be your downfall you poisonous monster!" d'Arcmon scorned.

Puppetmon could see the anger in her eyes, the type that one gets when they are wanted dead. He smirks, he doesn't care. d'Arcmon is a champion level Digimon and below him in every way.

"Aww, come on it's all just a game. You guys take this way too seriously." he waved his hand, as if he's trying to cool down his audience's tempers.

"What? You think this is a game? You and your sick pals took away the lives of our friends!" Matt indignantly said.

"Oh please, you make it sound so boring and dramatic. Just think of it as clean up duty why don't you. Jeez... Besides it has been fun, watching your friend here show his face of darkness?"

"I've heard enough of you! Ice Wolf Bite!"

Missiles rained out of MetalGarurumon's body and headed towards the mega level puppet Digimon.

Puppetmon dove down and took cover over the tree-lines, the attack left to destroy what remains of the forest.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-na." he taunted the metallic mega level Digimon. "Betcha can't do that again. Here this is your target." he turned around and pointed at his flat rear.

"Easy MetalGarurumon, he's trying to get you to lose focus, wait it out until your strength returns." Matt said, seeing as his Digimon partner growl away his growing frustration.

"No, it's not only that, he's not even sorry for what he has done, he has to be stopped." he declared. "We might not even get to see our old friends again because of these guys."

"I agree." Garudamon said. "We have to end this before we lose one of you, we can't spend anymore time waiting for them to bring the fight to us. We have to look for the others before one of the other dark masters gets to them first."

"But...are you sure you guys are up for this? You can handle Puppetmon, right?" Tai inquired with the small Botamon in hand.

MetalGarurumon and Garudamon nodded. "d'Arcmon if anything should go wrong, take the children to safety."

d'Arcmon nodded at MetalGarurumon's order. "As the sentinel of love; I will protect them with my life."

MetalGarurumon and Garudamon went airborne, Puppetmon playfully followed them.

"What? The little women is too scared to play? Well too bad, at least you two are more fun."

* * *

-_-_-Babylon-_-_-

"It's beautiful." Mimi said with the rod in hand. It extended like a vine to her height and had a bright pink rose on top of it; the flower gave of small portions of light and energy.

Joe examined the rod, the small pollen-like light that was being emitted was like nothing he had ever seen. It was beautiful yet held a enigma to it.

"_This rod is powered by your crest of sincerity as well as the crest of kindness. With this weapon, Lillymon will be able to reach the fullest of her element as well as her power. Aside from being a powerful weapon it has other attributes, wherever you may roam the air will be purified with this rod."_

"Crest of kindness?" Joe inquired to the burly voice of AncientVolcamon.

"_Yes, there are more crest than the ones you eight already poses. Your friend Koushiro should be able to fill you in on those details. Even though you may not feel it, your crest's power certain weapons and artifacts but that is only because the power they use from the crests is at a minuscule level. With this rod you'll be able to stand a chance against your upcoming battle with Machinedramon" _AncientTroiamon answered.

"So it's kinda like what AncientMermaimon gave me, the... Neptuniums Core, right?" Joe asked.

"_Yes. That artifact will help you destroy the Dark Masters"_

Mimi looked away from the beautiful rod and at the grassy ground. It reminded her of the way the island used to look, beautiful and full of life. The land her Digital friends cherished and lived on, her fallen friends who were expected not to return anymore.

A tear dropped rolled down her cheek and she placed the rod back into the ground.

Joe noticed the tear drop down below her cheek. "What's wrong Mimi?"

"Everyone's dying... and all we do is talk about fighting...What if...what if I don't want to fight."

"_What? You would renounce from a war?"_ AncientVolcamon asked, taken aback by what one of the Digidestined said. _"You would leave us when we need you most?"_

She shut her eyes trying to prevent her her tears from falling but to no avail. "I don't know... it doesn't matter how hard we try, our friends end up dying in the end and all I can do is watch."

"Mimi..." Joe said silently.

"Wizardmon, Piximon, and everyone left us..." She sobbed

"_We..."_ The two spirits fell silent allowing Mimi to let out all her tears. They knew her as the kind, gentle and sincere girl who would take command after the war subsided, but they saw the real reason she was chosen, she was still innocent in many ways and they took it some of it away. They had seen not only Mimi's, but the abilities of every single one of the Digidestined, and they had forgotten that they were still children, scared and afraid, doing battle with creatures who lived by death all their lives. It was like stealing their childhood to fix a primitive set of lifestyles for the Digital Race because their laws weren't fully established.

Takeru felt like crying to, Mimi's sobbing was like a chain reaction of explosions, but somehow he couldn't. Was it that he couldn't remember how to express pain and sadness felt, or was he simply indifferent about the whole situation, having forgotten the Digimon that were lost before. He didn't know but he could see the tearful eyes of his new friend, Kari.

Kari was doing her best to remain strong, like her brother would do, but she was torn inside. Mimi was right, they had been of little help, barely managing to escape death themselves by loosing a friend who would sacrifice everything for them. Wizardmon with Myotismon, Piximon with MetalSeadramon and who knew which Digimon would be next to fall. It hurt her so much to see a Digimon who'd never hurt anyone for their own amusement, to have their lives reduced to nothing, even if they were Digital, they were friends like any other human or otherwise.

Joe placed his hand over Mimi shoulder. "We did our best..." He said trying to comfort her. "We...we just gotta try harder..."

"But what about Piximon..." She cried and buried her head into Joe's chest, crying and running down the list of fallen Digimon. "...fighting hasn't solved anything...and...and I don't think...I can do it anymore."

Joe understood too well how she felt, he went through the same thing in his mind, not wanting to burden anyone. He had complained about it once before but never got so intimate with his feelings towards the situations with anyone after the first debauch in file island that nearly cost him his life for trying to prove his point. But he himself saw that no matter how painful it would be to watch some of your friends leave you forever, it would all be worth it in the end.

"We have to..." He said gently. "If we don't then who's going to save the others?"

Mimi pulled back and faced him, her chocolate eyes watery and filled with sadness.

"They...died." He hesitated in his choice of words. "...So that others would be saved, we can't let them down now. They're depending on us to save them."

Mimi slowly dropped on the lush grass, with the help of Joe, it was all too hard for her to accept, but Joe did have a point. Angemon's sacrifice to Devimon's defeat allowed Digimon like those who rested in primary village to survive, Wizardmon's death even saved them, the same with Piximon and the others.

Wizardmon's death hurt her way of seeing things, she had judged him before she ever really got to know him, she wanted to make amends with him by showing him what the human race had to offer. Unfortunately she never got the chance.

Piximon was Piximon, he helped them and he himself was a victim of darkness but nonetheless he gave his life to protect them.

She lowered her head and took the rod one again. "Ok..." She said meekly but loud enough for Joe to hear.

Joe smiled, he knew it was going to be hard for her to carry on. "Don't worry, I'm here for you if you need to talk..." He helped her up and faced the two symbols of sincerity and kindness. "Look if it isn't too much to ask, how do we get out of here?"

"_T-there is a passage to the surface inside the tree before you."_ Answered AncientVolcamon. _"It should lead you to the outskirts of the Yokomon Village."_

"_There you're partners are resting amongst the rubble that was once the small village."_

"Ok, then that's where we're heading." Joe and Mimi began to walk towards the tree's path, in the center of it's trunk.

"_Wait!" _AncientTroiamon's voice exclaimed. _"I...we just wanted to say that we're sorry. We've never known any other way to resolve a problem without fighting, what you call diplomacy is known as a weakness here in the Digital Universe. I'm sorry we had to drag you children into this...I hope that one day you can forgive us..."_

The duo stopped, both of them wondering about that. This burden of a war had been a blessing in disguise, Joe, Mimi, Kari and TK met their partners who they would spend the rest of their lives with, a partner who would be next to them whenever no one was around.

"_You're other friends are already engaged in battle with Puppetmon, I suggest you aid them." _AncientVolcamon said_._

* * *

-_-_-The Battle Field-_-_-

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon struck down the Metallic Mega Level Digimon to the barren ground while Garudamon remained immobilized by Puppetmon's string control. The battle was slowly turning into a humiliation show. "Come on, don't tell me you two are already tired. We're just getting started."

Puppetmon smirked as he watched d'Arcmon trying to escort the Digidestined to safety.

"Not so fast." he said. "Puppet Pummel!" Bullets rained down across the Digidestined's path. "I'll need to take you back to the homecoming party."

"Horn Buster!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Hunting Cannon!"

Puppetmon was only able to hear the various voices from his attackers before being struck down from the skies. He skids across the barren land like a rock skidding across a lake.

"Izzy!" The Digidestined give off a sigh of relief as they watch him quickly join their side safe and well.

Izzy slid off his Digimon partner's back and landed rather confidently next to his friends.. "Looks like we arrived just in time."

"Yeah, thanks man." Tai said "Andromon, Centarumon, It's real good to see you guys. Where were you at?"

"We've been... busy, but this isn't the time nor the place to catch up." Centarumon said dismissively.

A loud eruption forced the Digidestined to their knees. Puppetmon arose from the rubble where he was buried. "Hey! Didn't anyone tell you that backstabbing attacks is cheating!"

Tai scoffed at his remark. "When it comes to saving the Digital World from psychopaths like you, nothing is considered cheating."

Puppetmon's frown deepened more. "Why you... then there is no reason to play this out anymore. Puppet Pummel!"

"Grand Horn Buster!"

Puppetmon is stopped by a bright light emitting from MegaKabuterimon's back suddenly he feels a sharp thrust push him back the crater he made harshly.

The Digidestined stared in awe as they watch how easily Puppetmon, a Mega Level Digimon, is brought down by a Ultimate. Not even MetalGarurumon managed to cause much damage like MegaKabuterimon did.

"Prodigious, huh." Izzy smiled at his friends.

"H-how...how did he do that?" Sora stammered

Izzy quickly pulled out his laptop to demonstrate Garudamon's page. "It's the gift that AncientBeetlemon gave Tentomon. I looked up this power up on the Digimon analyzer and it seems that even Garudamon has a similar attack called Phoenix Embers, a more powerful version of Garudamon's standard attack Wing Blade."

"AncientBeetlemon?" Matt inquired. "So you have one of these spirits nagging at you too."

Izzy stared at his blonde friend with confusion. He didn't know that Matt knew of the ancient spirits as well. "Well... we went to their shrines and they helped us out. We've learned many things about the Digital Universe and found out that not everything that Satsuma and Yushima told us is true."

Before anyone else could inquire on the subject, Puppetmon leaped out into the sky with a never seen grimace of hate on his wooden face. "That's it, I'm tired of you, you don't play fair and don't follow my rules. I'm done playing. Time to clean house."

His sharp evil tone made Sora shiver, the coldness and hate in his voice went to her spine. Sure she knew the Digimon was evil but to have a tone like that was unexpected from him.

Tai however wasn't fazed by his tone on the other hand he smirked "It's payback." he whispered to himself.

Matt heard what he said and watches what his crazy haired friends is up to.

"Why do we have to follow your rules?" He retorted. "You're too much of a weakling to do anything about it anyway."

"What!"

""What are you doing!" Sora whispered indignantly.

He forced himself to ignore her and continued. "You think you're unbeatable, but we defeated MetalSeadramon and I bet MetalGarurumon is more than capable of ripping a weakling like you apart."

"You...You..." Puppetmon's anger prevented him from saying anything. He felt like taking his hammer and ending the life of the wielder of courage right there where he stood. But something was holding him back. The way Tai spoke, so confident, and the recent power up revelation from Izzy, gave a new feeling to Puppetmon.

Fear and anger.

"That feeling you feel right now." Matt started, with the same confidence as Tai. "That is what every Digimon who's lives you took felt like; that same way. Filled with fear and anger because they couldn't do anything to stop you. Right now the tables have turned and without any friends you're doomed." Like he saw right through his facade of anger, Matt said what Puppetmon didn't want to hear.

At the moment Sora knew what Tai and Matt were doing, they were stalling for time, to give MetalGarurumon time to recover as well as break Puppetmon's concentration and confidence.

"T-That's where you are wrong, I have a friends..." he turned around and faced Machinedramon's city in the distance with Spiral Mountain in the background. "Machinedramon! Piedmon" he called. His voice is heard through out the entire island. "I am ready to share my bounty."

The Digidestined and Digimon wait for the response anxiously hoping that their plan didn't backfire causing them to face two more Megas instead of one.

"Puppetmon you've done your part. WarGreymon is now out of the picture. You're on your own."

A laughter followed. That laughter belonging to the insane Piedmon. "Machinedramon said it best. You are of no more use to us and your outlandish actions have been tolerated by us for far too long. Give MetalSeadramon my regards when you see him."

Machinedramon and Piedmon's answers were something the puppet Digimon wasn't expecting. Just like that he was alone.

He felt betrayal for the first time in his existence. "Once...I'm...Done...With...The...Digidestined...I'm...Coming...For...You..." he growled before turning to the Digidestined. "Play time is over...it's time to take your heads...Puppet Pummel!"

With their strength slightly replenished the Digimon were quick to react.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Puppetmon evaded MetalGarurumon's Icy blast attack.

"Grand Horn Buster!" he slammed the blast away with his hammer.

"Lightning Blade!" Puppetmon took the attack head on but was fazed by the weak force.

"Phoenix Embers!" Garudamon's anklet burned over Garudamon's body and fires a fiery blast like her wing blade attack. Puppetmon evaded it but the attack circled around and struck him down to the ground, creating a small crater.

Immediately he rose from the impact back into the sky. "Puppet Pummel!" He fired a rain of bullets at the group, caring less of who he hit. He continued to fire without realizing that the group wasn't there anymore.

Being the first to attack Puppetmon gave him time to escort the Digidestined away from the line of fire while the others focused on distracting Puppetmon.

"That was brilliant Tai." Izzy remarked. "I guess that's why your the leader."

"Yeah, he's like an idiot savant when it comes to playing with people's heads." Matt rectified through the the leering threats Tai was giving him. "But we aren't out of the woods out yet. Puppetmon is still berserk."

MetalGarurumon nodded agreeably. "Your right Matt. We still have to destroy him, I have a plan but we only have one shot at this."

"Good, do it."

MetalGarurumon watched as Andromon, Centarumon and d'Arcmon attack while MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon pull away from the Puppet Digimon and ready their next attack. This was what he'd been waiting for, his perfect chance.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Hunting Cannon"

"Maiden Emblems!"

The three attacks formed a cyclone forcing Puppetmon to evade the attack.

"Phoenix Embers!"

"Grand Horn Buster!"

MegaKabuterimon's attack surrounded the fiery bird-blast from Garudamon. Puppetmon swung his hammer towards the all powerful combined attack of the two ultimate. To their dismay his hammer overtook the combined forces of both attacks.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Puppetmon turned to the metallic wolf howl's, mere inches away from him and ready to launch his finishing blow. Puppetmon was too close to evade or even fight back, his rage left him and is quickly had it replaced with a single question.

"How!"

He yelled before the freezing blast of the Mega Level Digimon began to pierce his wooden body. Little by little parts of his body began to drift off along with the blast, like a sculpture of sand being disassembled by a strong wind. The blast of MetalGarurumon ended and so did the terror of Puppetmon.

Tai, Matt, Sora and Izzy smile at the heroic Digimon who took down one more of the Dark Masters.

A small chilly breeze raced across the barren forest, restoring the luster that was lost as it made it's way to the far ends of the island. The burnt trees bloomed instantly, Soft grass and flowers quickly made their way over the dead soil. But in the distance a small green light could be seen.

"What do you think it is?" Tai asked as he stared at the green light closing in on them. No one answered and the goggle boy pulled out his trusty mini telescope. He spotted Angewomon and Lillymon both carrying a heavy load.

Tai lowered his telescope and sat on the soft grass. A wave of relief washed over him. If Angewomon was there, then that could only mean that his sister was with the other group.

"Well, who is it?" Matt asked.

Before Tai could answer a friendly "Hey!" was heard in the distance. Matt recognized that voice instantly. "Joe!" he waved him over.

Angewomon and Lillymon landed and unhanded the two children they each carried from the Yokomon village.

"TK!"

"Kari!"

The two brothers hug their young siblings but only one of the younger siblings seems happy to see their older brother.

Matt's younger brother stared at him cluelessly, the young blonde didn't recognize him at all, he remained silent. That was enough for Matt to understand that AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon were telling the truth about his brother's memory loss.

"Who are you?" The youngest blonde managed to get out.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter people. I know it's not as long as I wanted it to be but hey what are I gonna do, It's been more than a year since I started this fic and I haven't even gotten through the first segment. Well the next chapter is going to be up soon. ETA...dunno maybe two days or so.


	22. Fade To Black

Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon nor do I intend to. I am also not responsible for the reaction I get from Roy's cruel remarks on different 'Races'; stereotypes, prejudice, so on, and so on.

Reviews:

**Aero Angemon**: First of all, thanks, I will. Second: Well I found it useful to modify the second segment a lot by doing crossovers. Even the Prelude Saga (Intermission) has a lot of crossovers, especially from the Digimon Saver series... I think I've said enough here. lol

**Omega-RK**: Ok, I will try to upload the finished chapters frequently, but they still need revision, something you lagged to do. So you'll get your next chapter you fanficition addict XD

**A/N**: The story is going to begin to take a sharp turn from this point on. You'll see what I mean by it in the second Segment where the effects of the current chapters is going to be crucial for much later segments. On another topic: I decided to begin writing in a different tense besides past, don't know why, I just am... if it turns out that it sucks, I'll go back to my previous style. This Chapter's entitled after a song from from the band Metallica as well as the quote of the day.

_...I have lost the will to live, simply nothing more to give.  
_-Metallica, Fade To Black

_

* * *

_

_Fade To Black_

Matt stares at his brother's foggy ocean blue eyes, he can see confusion and a hint of fear. They lost the shine of kindness they once had. These eyes did not belong to his brother. "It's me."

More confusion strikes the youngest blonde as he slowly pulls away from his brother's arms with the fear in him slightly growing. The fact that he saw MetalGarurumon blast Puppetmon out of existence struck fear in him from both the Metallic Wolf and the older blonde with the stylish hairstyle.

"Hey teeks, are you ok?" Tai asks

The small blonde turns to the crazy hair Tai. He spots Kari holding his hand tightly, he can see that he could trusts him most of, seeing Kari take comfort in being near her brother made him feel at ease. With shyness, he answers. "I'm... ok..."

"Guys, we need to talk." Joe says.

"Yeah, I need to tell you guys about something AncientWisemon told me and Sora." Izzy announces. "We can also discuss our next plan of attack as we make our way to Machinedramon's city."

-_xX-Babylon-Xx_-

"Machinedramon, my lord, I've acquired the location of the target- MetalGarurumon." The gear-like Hagurumon announces. "Should I dispatch a unit to take them down?"

Machinedramon ignores his inferior's inquiry and watches the signature slowly aim towards his city. With his alliance with Puppetmon completely obliterated and WarGreymon put out of commission for a good while, Machinedramon could have his fun with the Digidestined. His terms of fun were much different than Puppetmon's. Machinedramon is more known as the Locate and Disintegrate instead of seek and destroy.

"Lord Machinedramon, awaiting your orders." The Hagurumon says.

"Be quite or I'll reduce you to ashes." Machinedramon growls while lost in the development of his plot to take down the Digidestined. The battle with Puppetmon was enough to show him that the Digidestined had out grown their limitations from their first encounter. The fight with MetalSeadramon to him was but a mere fluke, if WarGreymon was out of the picture, MetalSeadramon would have triumphed in his perspective. The recent power up from the Ultimate level Digimon is something that is bothering him. His fight with Zudomon was something that he didn't put too much attention to but now seeing MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon's power up was starting to raise question in his own power.

"Machinedramon." A shadowy figure in a corner speaks. "Allow me to show the Digidestined that standing up to your might is futile."

Machinedramon doesn't turn to the source of the voice, but still wonders how 'he' managed to awaken so fast. "For someone who was once so exalted, you sure have become pitifully stupid...Gennai."

The shadowy figure reveals himself, wearing a black cloak over his entire body. He removes his hood revealing his no longer old, features. "I take it that Puppetmon was defeated by them. Otherwise you'd not be here, plotting your next move." He speaks illy when mentioning Puppetmon. "Well he did his part, with the Digidestined and their pathetic Digimon partners and their powers at their lowest, I can possibly defeat them if not slow them down a for you."

"At the very least you still have some sense, unlike Puppetmon. Very well, go." Machinedramon replies.

Gennai grins evilly and disappears into the shadowy halls. Leaving Machinedramon in his his room, surrounded with monitors over his city.

-_xX-The Dimension of Darkness-Xx_-

A boy opens his weary eyes to find himself facing the rough dull sands of a peculiar beach. He picks himself up wearing nothing but a simple shirt and plain shorts, he sees nothing but darkness extend out into the eerie sea. He feels the malignant evil feeling climb down his spine, like a cold drop of water cascading down a long blood shed sword. He however remains empty and doesn't bother to worry about his own self.

"Welcome... Ken Ichijouji."

Ken, sees a dark and evil portal open before him and out of it arises a cloaked Digimon with long horns. Ken can only wonder if this being is the one they call Satan. There is also someone else to the creature's side, a women accompanying the demon.

The women seems somewhat curious about the boy who is suppose to represent Kindness. His eyes do not shine with the kindness he was suppose to represent nor did he look like he wanted to be bothered with anyone or even his own affairs. He doesn't seem to show any signs of reverence towards her or the demon Digimon, Daemon.

"Aren't you at the least bit surprised little boy?" She asks, but he does not answer. She smirks at the little resistance of Ken, her plan had taken much more effect on the little boy than she first anticipated. She quickly replaces her smirk with a look of sympathy and concern. "It's your older brother...isn't it." she speaks carefully as she looks into his dull eyes.

The boy nods weakly. "If it weren't for me...he'd still be around."

"It isn't your fault Ken." She kneels next to him and gently caresses his cheek, much to Daemon's surprise. He had only seen her ruthless side but to see her play a facade of sympathy so well is just something new to him.

"It's not?" he asks. "I...I wished that he would disappear and he did... But I didn't want him to...to..."

"I know you didn't, but how would you like to get back at the people who did this to your brother?" Her sympathetic words slowly turn devious. "Would you like the people who did this to pay for what they did?"

"But how? I'm just a little kid. I can't do anything." he whimpers.

"We can help you. But only if you let us." She gets off her knees and holds her hands open. "Do you want us to help you?"

She can see the cry of help through Ken's now pleading eyes, cries that shout vengeance and not a trace of redemption or mercy. The influence of evil. "Yes, I'll do anything. Just help me."

She holds up a levitating orb that glows in a soft red and purple. "This my dear, is one of the many tools you will need to bring the people who did this to you to their knees and begging for your forgiveness." She places the orb over his head. He looks up at it as it levitates over him. "You are going to have to surrender yourself to the Darkness and let it consume you and let the passion of revenge run through your mind."

He lowers his head. "...O...Ok." he replies hesitantly.

Slowly the orb begins to descend towards the back of his neck closer and closer until it makes contact with his flesh. He feels a small jolt of pain, but the only thought that is going through his mind is the thought of the last things he heard from his brother before he was rushed to the hospital that unfortunate day.

...I'm sorry

Those words kept ringing in his head every waking second since his brother passed. He doesn't know what his brother meant by that, but all of that didn't change the fact that he was gone, taken out of his life, just like that. He was lost, angry and most of all, strung out by the sadness.

But as the orb of darkness begins to leech on his spirit, the sadness, the worries, his humanity, are slowly fading into nothingness.

Daemon watches as a dark aura begins to surround Ken, he can only smirk. "To think that one life can change one of the Digidestined so drastically..." He speaks softly enough for Sarah to hear. "If we could just do the same to the other Digidestined then taking over them will be no problem."

The women smirks and watches the transformation of Ken undergo slowly. "Daemon, I would love nothing more than ridding myself of those brats, but we don't want to attract the attention of the Digital Guardians or Damiemon. Ken is our golden ticket to getting what we want."

"I see, and that's why you sedated Cherubimon. He's too much of a loose cannon."

She chuckles "Now you're catching on. That fool needs to be put on a leash and with my new algorithm in him, he will do as I command."

"What about Ichijouji? Won't he rebel under this newly developed spore?"

She remains quite, watching as the young Ken grips the dull sands of the dead silent beach with much force, as if embracing it and not wanting to let go.

"No, he seems to be the perfect candidate for my little experiment. He should do fine. The only problem is his age. He's too young to fully control this new dark power...he's going to need to grow up and understand this the simplest way ever." She grins evilly. Daemon could always see when her plans involved genocide or enslavement, something the Demon lord of wrath was good at doing.

-_xX-Outskirts of Babylon-Xx_-

"Satsuma and Yushima...I still can't believe they would lie to us like that." Joe says bitterly as his Digimon paces through the border of the forest and into the steel area.

The Digimon don't move another inch before the gun batteries begin to fire at them. "**Everyone, back to the forest!**" MetalGarurumon exclaims. They all quickly pull back into the trees for cover

"argh...We went through this Joe, they weren't at liberty to say much, I am sure they did what they had to and tried to tell us the truth as well." No one knew why Matt and Tai were sticking up for the two older men from DATS but they weren't going to question the two boys. Right now their mind is on the upcoming battle with the tactical mastermind, Machinedramon.

"Right... Besides we have... other issues to... be preoccupied about... like how we're going to enter Machinedramon's city." Izzy states breathing heavily in relief.

"There's no way, I'm not sticking my head out there, that was too close!" Mimi exclaims in objection.

"Come on Mimi, toughen up. We need to figure out how to destroy those things," Tai states confidently. He peeks out the bushes and into the city, quickly the gun batteries take aim but doesn't fire. He pulls back in. "Without being blown up into bits that is." he adds with a silly smile.

"Machinedramon's city should not be of no concern of to you. Since this is where your quest ends." a voice echoes.

Everyone quickly becomes alert and form a circle; back to back to avoid any surprise attack. "Show yourself!" MetalGarurumon growls.

From the corner of a shadow a figure begins to emerge, a man cloaked in black and armed with rapier steps before them.

"Who are you!" Matt questions indignantly.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asks with a evil grin on him. "It's me...Gennai." he removes his cloak to reveal a thin knight-style armor and his face, his young face.

Tai snorts at his reply "Nice try wanna-be, we know Gennai's an old man and he's short to."

Gennai's left eye twitches by the insults, even though he wasn't as prideful as Puppetmon, a little piece of him inside made him angry. He buries that feeling in the darkness and smirks. "I guess you Digidestined are much more clueless than I thought. But whether you believe me or not doesn't change the fact that you will perish here today."

The Digimon's frown at the man deepens. "Just try and do something." MegaKabuterimon parks himself in front of the pack. MetalGarurumon rests behind the pack, even though he has recovered sufficient energy to aid them, he needs to conserve for the battle with Machinedramon.

He smirks and points his rapier upward into the sky. Claps of thunder and lightning light up the dark land and his rapier begins to glow in a magenta color. "Allow me to show you the power of the Digital Oracles!." he swings his rapier and blasts them with a massive energy wave. There is no time to react and the Digidestined along with the Digimon are blasted into the steel area, exposing them to the gun batteries.

Tai quickly recovers and looks up at the aiming gun batteries. He doesn't get a word out before a bright energy blast blinds him. He expects a energy blast from a gun battery to be really painful even with Gennai's special clothes, but the pain never came. He rubs his eyes to see the blurry image of the armored man standing over him.

"Lord Machinedramon!" he shouts as he reflects the powerful blasts with his rapier. "I request that... you let me do this... on my own!"

The Digidestined and the Digimon watch as the armored man reflects every single attack with ease. One question picks up in their minds; why.

The firing seizes. "Very well Gennai, just know that you are not allowed to do much more than exterminate their Digimon and bring the Digidestined to me." Machinedramon croaky voice echoes.

He nods. "I give you my word." he turns around to face the Digidestined and their Digimon partners as well as the accompanying Digimon. "Stand up now, I the last remaining Digital Oracle who represents Light, challenge you Digidestined to a duel... Show me the true extend of your power because I shall not relent."

The Digimon regain composure and ready themselves for battle once again. "We may not know if you truly are a Digital Oracle but we will not let you harm the Children." d'Arcmon declares as she charges her rod with her own power.

"Your statements of bravery are of no use to you here because I am only rivaled by the Digidestined and their Digimon partners. You, I can get rid of easily. Now I won't ask again, ready yourselves."

MetalGarurumon takes point, seeing the power of the man who claims to be Gennai is equal if not greater than Puppetmon's.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon's zero degree missiles cover the skies and aim downward at the man who merely counters with a single swing from his rapier.

"Grand Horn Buster!"

"Phoenix Embers!"

"Petal Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Lightning!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Maiden's Emblems!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Hunting Cannon!"

The Digidestined watch as the attacks from the Digimon clash with the man who stood and took the attacks from the Ultimate and champion level Digimon. With Patamon being the only Digimon missing and WarGreymon put out of commission, they have to make the best out of every attack.

"Tai, do you really think that man is Gennai?" Kari inquires, concern about the old man who they have not seen since they arrived.

Tai doesn't respond, he's to busy wondering that himself. If this man was truly Gennai, then destroying him was out of the question. The fact that Gennai was so human-like makes Tai wonder if Gennai's defeated, would he come back like the other Digimon. He heard from Satsuma that enough force is capable of deleting a Digimon for good, Koushiro confirmed that with his recent announcement about the ancient spirits.

That same question is going through the young prodigy's mind as well. He had found out through AncientWisemon that Gennai was kept inside Machinedramon's city and was under their influence, but he never expected nor foresaw a fight and a new appearance from the once old man.

"MetalGarurumon!"

Tai and Izzy's thoughts are interrupted by the cry of friend. They turns up to see MetalGarurumon being struck down by a volt of lightning. The mega level wolf Digimon is capable of retaining his form.

"Pathetic, I was expecting more from you, whom are the partners of the Digidestined."

Garudamon picks herself up from the steel floor. "We'll see who pathetic after this. Phoenix-"

"-All Cancel!" he stabs his sword to the ground and emits a pink light around the area where the Digimon and Digidestined stood.

"I...I can't...move." MegaKabuterimon weakly states.

"That is correct." Gennai says, placing his rapier in it's holster. "The light before you disables any conscious movements you Digimon make. Therefore I can take my time with you...Digidestined." He faces them with a cold look, the look a cold person gives when he's about to do something that he really enjoys. He paces himself towards them.

"Run!" MetalGarurumon weakly roars as Botamon weakly flails about, as if indicating to them to turn tail and run.

"Yes run, no matter where you go, I will find you. But if you do, I will destroy your partners as insurance."

Tai and Matt step forward from everyone else in objection. "We're not going anywhere!" Matt states

"Please Matt, don't do this, we can't win if... we lose any of you." MetalGarurumon states.

Gennai approaches the two boys while their friends watch things unfold. "You two...you show so much courage...and your bond is strong...Your crests are going to help us plunge this Universe into Oblivion." he says just before picking Tai and Matt up from the throat.

"Tai, Matt! Let them go!" Sora rushes to the man but not before being stop by her two friend's bodies.

Tai and Matt quickly pick themselves up. "Sora, are you ok?" Tai asks.

She nods. "Yeah..." she trails off to see the young Gennai standing before her and her two friends.

"Without the winds of love, the flames of courage won't be able to burn anymore." He says. "Without the light from the fire, darkness will overrule hope and light, breaking the many friendships and destroying reliable reason. Knowledge and sincerity will cease to exist and faith will be lost forever."

"What?" Tai inquires.

"It is theorized that if one you is killed, the rest will fall as well; fade to black, everything into oblivion. Put in whatever order you want. I will make sure that this is followed after Lord Apocalymon is done with-Argh!"

A large bolt of energy strikes him down to one knee and diminishes his 'All Cancel' force field. Gennai turns to the dark clouds above him and quickly moves aside as another lightning bolt hits the exact same spot where he stood.

"Raaww. I should've known they'd find a way to intervene." He mutters bitterly as he dodges multiple bolts once again.

"Is everyone ok?" MetalGarurumon and the other Digimon stand protectively in front of the Digidestined.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" Matt as well as the others watch the so many close calls Gennai is having by evading the bolts.

-_xX-Planet Infinity-Xx_-

With their energy at quickly running out, Rose, Roy and Cecil try to make their best efforts to keep firing at the blanket of darkness that cover the planet the Digidestined are in. With the Digital Guardians fighting off Damiemon's soldiers and Alphamon thrashing anyone that he could, the three young Digital Guardians were given their presumed final chance to try and defend the Digidestined.

"I must say that you are clever, but don't think I am not aware of what you are doing." Damiemon announces "You're not the only ones who can sense out Digital Signatures, I too have acquired that ability, although I may not be as good as you."

The young digital guardians can only ignore Damiemon and Fanglongmon who's by his side. They can't say anything nor do anything -but listen to Roy mutter a 'cheeky bastard'- to counter an assault from the Evil Knight if he attacked them while firing their last bits of energy.

Damiemon smirks, destroying the youngest Digital Guardians would be a breath of fresh air to him, but watching them slowly fall into despair makes him feel like a little human boy who got a new bike for Christmas, especially seeing the frighten look on Cecil and Rose who would represent the cool decals of the bike.

The only one who seems displeased by the encounter is Fanglongmon, he had new hope for the Digital Guardians as well as the Digidestined, unfortunately with the lack of power, he knows the Digital Guardians are going to fall if Damiemon doesn't change his mind.

"How are you feeling Damiemon?" Fanglongmon inquires with a somewhat cold tone to cover up his repentant feelings. "Are you enjoying the show?"

"More than you can imagine... Aren't you? I feel a hint of relent in your voice." Damiemon slightly turns to him and looks into his various eyes.

"Your assumptions are correct... they hold several powers of light, it's only natural for me to feel a hint of pain." Even though he's trying to cover his truth, this was partly true, every time he engaged or saw the light slowly diminish in anyone, it would hurt him. This would be no exception.

"If you'd like, I wouldn't mind letting the girl who wields the crest of light live." He sees Fanglongmon turn to him slightly surprised.

Fanglongmon turns to the dark planet "As gratifying and thankful as I am, it won't matter before she falls too. These Digidestined are linked by a bond so strong that is beyond my own understanding. Some by love and others by friendship." he states coldly. "These humans, regardless of their amazing powers, they are very delicate in their current state...the only things that are holding them together is the very traits they represent."

"...I see... you've known about the Digidestined for sometime now, otherwise you would not be to precise with your so-called theories." He sees no surprise or regret in his allies' eyes. "You don't seem to see that you've betrayed my trust."

"Damiemon, I've stood by and watched as you rid the Digital Universe of anything or anyone who would not submit to your darkness, keeping this from you is nothing compared to how much you've forced me to betray the light. You could at least give me the Digidestined."

Fanglongmon's monotone voice was always something that Damiemon would never understand, he could never truly read his monotone expression. But that didn't matter to him at the moment. The end of the Digital Guardians would be enough to please him.

"So... you have rekindled your faith in the light."

"Yes my faith has been restored. I've seen what the Digital Guardians can do as well as the Digidestined, however I will not involve myself in this war. If the light is doomed to fall in the end, then so be it, but even those of light have the right to fight for their lives. Don't you agree?"

"Hmmm...Yes, it's much more interesting to have to fight against someone to the death. The end result is that much more satisfying."

Fanglongmon remains quite, he knows that there is no changing Damiemon's mind. If the Digital Guardians did not find the strength, they would die and Damiemon would live on to carry on his reign with more ease. The war would turn to Damiemon's favor.

-_xX-Outskirts of Babylon-Xx_-

"_It's the Digital Guardians."_ A voice echoes in their minds. _"What are you doing attack him now while his distracted!"_

Matt as well as the other Digidestined flinch at the order from the ancient spirit "That's AncientGarurumon, everyone attack!"

"Right. Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Grand Horn Buster!"

"Phoenix Embers!"

"Earth Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Lightning!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Maiden's Emblems!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Hunting Cannon!"

The attacks spiral together and form a elemental cyclone of fire, ice, lightning, petals, and light. Gennai evades one more bolt of lightning before turning and taking the attack. He cries out in pain, but unlike Puppetmon, he wasn't blown out of existence like a sand castle. The attack takes it's toll and begins to wrap the man into a cyclone of energy inbound to the forest. Slowly decimating the evil darkness that was in him as well as his armor.

The Digidestined watch as his body pounds the trees in the distance.

"Let's go find him, if he's really Gennai, then we have to help him." Izzy says and mounts MegaKabuterimon.

"Yeah, good idea, I'd hate to be around when those cannons start working again." Tai nervously hurries back to the forest.

The Digidestined mount their Digimon and leave before Machinedramon's gun batteries start up once again. Despite their quick victory against the possessed man claiming to be Gennai, they still felt that their recent victory was a too close for comfort, if the Digital Guardians had not stepped in, who knows what would've happened to them. With the new knowledge of many things in their possession, things had just gotten a little difficult as well as easy. Still one of their top players was out and Machinedramon still remained deep in his well-guarded city. Will the Digidestined and their Digimon have the sufficient strength to destroy Machinedramon? You know the answer but stick around to find out.

* * *

Stay safe everyone and remember to read n' review and stay tune for the next chapter.


	23. The Light and The Darkness

Digital Revolutions  
Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, the ending to 02 would be way too different and Tamers would have a second season like adventure did. I don't intend to offend anyone with Roy...

Reviews:

**Aero Angemon**: Yeah, it was meant to tie in some things I mentioned, but remember what I said earlier, this is just the prequel to the sequel. Everything going on here is suppose to be followed to the upcoming sagas. I've managed to straighten out the plot all the way to the other crossovers.

**Omega-RK**: Make me an avatar dude j/k, It I'll encourage me to work faster. lol. Hey man, don't give my stuff away, it was suppose to be a surprise.

A/N: Well I think it's safe to say that these future chapters are going to be somewhat easier to write. Any who more FF avatars are up and I've been practicing on stylish and popular styles for avatars, I'm doing this because I like you all a lot...now don't go taking that wrong. I'll try to make these shorter announcements shorter too.

_Call me Desdinova, eternal light. These gravely digs of mine will surely prove a sight and don't forget my dog fixed and consequent...  
_-Blue Oyster Cult

_

* * *

_

The Light and the Darkness

A lone man stands calmly in a white oblivion awaiting the arrival of his peers. He's well aware of what had transpired with him and the ones he was sent to inform and protect. He knows he had failed, but knows he can seek redemption from them. He stares upward into the bright void. If he had no knowledge of where he was, he would easily think that he had died and was sent to purgatory in this paradox of time and space.

"_Gennai."_ A large amount of voices call him.

Gennai closes his eyes and lightly chuckles. "Don't you think that all of you being in my head could affect me somehow? "

"_This is no time for humor."_ Scolds AncientGarurumon. _"Because you were so lax, you failed to see that you gave yourself away to Apocalymon's minions."_

He chuckles again. "Come on I know I messed up, I'm not that stupid, but I didn't for the kids. Besides I can't say anything to take it back, although I know that I can help the Digidestined in their battle now."

"_No, I advice you to search for Patamon." _AncientWisemon orders. _"His Digital Signature is too weak at the moment and it's making it harder for any of us to find him. We want you to find him."_

"Fine, I will. Although I will say that the Digidestined had come so far in such short time. Their combined forces reduced my power to a point that not even Piedmon could."

"_Yeah...about that... AncientWisemon told the Digidestined about the scheme you and the Digital Guardians were playing... They didn't take it to lightly"_ AncientMermaimon states.

Gennai smiles weakly. "Well I guess it was time they found the truth...you did tell them everything, right? I mean about the boy who inherited Arcuemon's esscence and Satsuma."

"_No, we kept Cecil's identity a secret as well as Rose's and Royce, but they know that Satsuma and Yushima were in on this."_ AncientSphinxmon answers

"Well I guess the rest will be up to them to find out. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to wake up now."

"_Just remember Gennai, we can't allow anything happen to Takeru and Patamon, now that he's lost his memory."_

Gennai slowly opens his eyes to the last words of the ancient spirits. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell them." he mutters.

"Tell who what?"

The man stands up to see the inquiring Izzy and the rest of the Digidestined with their Digimon by their side.

"Oh...hello everyone." Gennai says as he sluggishly stands up. "Sorry to receive you kids a little less formal than usual..." He can see confusion and doubt in the Digidestined as well as the Digimon who side with them.

"Who are you... You stated earlier that you were Gennai but that is physically false." Izzy says.

He massages his head. "But...but I am Gennai."

"Really?" Tai arches a brow at the young Gennai and smirks at him mischievously. "Ok if you really are Gennai, prove it-

"Ok if you want to play like that, fine." Gennai grew annoyed very quickly. "Your full name is Taichi Kamiya, you have a younger sister by the name of Hikari, you are a eleven year old who likes adventures and you seem to have a problem keeping quiet when you sleep. You and Botamon practically like the same food -which is any- you act on impulse from time to time and you seem to have a crush on Sora. Do I paint a good picture?"

Tai is left blushing and surprised, the same with Sora. The others can only look at their two friends' faces go redder, kinda like a tomato.

"Yeah, you're a real Picasso." Matt says sarcastically with a grin on him. "So you say you're Gennai...well... can you do Joe?"

"What!"

"Yeah. Joe Kido; A doctor in his own mind and the voice of reason in the group, even though you and Tai tend to think that he's a 'wuss'-whatever that means. He tends to worry himself to a nervous wreck, he's a year older than you or Tai- needless to say that he lacks the courage you two have and he-

"OK, ENOUGH!" he interrupts Gennai loudly before he could say anything else. "Jeez...Only Gennai could put up a fight like that."

He grins, a pint of the darkness must have remained in him. He was already starting to like his young body.

"Not so fast." Izzy brings the young Gennai's fun to a halt. "Last I can recall, Gennai was an old man and you're clearly not old nor you look anything like him." He studies the young man's features from head to toe. His blue eyes shine brightly, not like when they fought. His silky pony tail gliding through the breezes that whispered by and he was something in the handsome side. Clearly a big change.

"Ahh yes, that...well I am pretty sure that AncientWisemon told you that I was captured by the Dark Masters, am I correct?" Gennai asks.

"Yes he did, and he told us about Satsuma and the Digital Guardians." Sora answers somewhat bluntly.

Gennai's humor leaves him completely. He takes a deep breath and can only hope they understand, he knew that Sora as well as Joe took 'trust' really seriously.

"I...I don't think all the apologies in the Digital Universe can make up for our deceptive actions...but it was necessary to do so...we couldn't allow you to stress out over this nor have you think of this as a game...After the black gear incident came into the picture and Kari here was brought to the Digital Universe, everything that the Digital Guardians planned for had changed...When you kids went back to earth the Digital Guardians met up with Satsuma and Yushima before they contacted you. They had a deal to keep Digimon at bay worldwide in exchange for leading you deeper into this pretense..."

"But why?" Joe asks. "We could have agreed to help if you'd just ask."

"It wasn't that simple, even though you are all the Digidestined, we needed to draw out your powers as soon as possible." Gennai's tone is full of remorse, AncientWisemon may have put him in a tough spot but he knew that it was time for them to learn a little.

"Why? We could have done this slowly and prevented anymore of our friends from dying. What makes us so special?" Tai asks. "What makes any of us different from the other kids in the world?"

"I know this is hard...I...Well...there is a war going on right now against the darkness...and even though this war hasn't reach the shores of earth, it's cost the lives of millions of Digimon who stood against the evil Digimon who waged this war. You children are the only ones who can stop this because of the essence of data you carry with you that links to your spirit and your Digimon partners. This is called the Digisoul and even though you may have not noticed it, the Digisoul inside everyone of you is shining ever so brightly. Wizardmon's death was his gift to you, he must have realized how you kids can truly make a difference in this Universe, because you nor the Digital Guardians ignored this, instead you used it to grow stronger. You all have learn what evil can do to one and Wizardmon understood that which is why he took a stand."

A wave of silence elapses the group. This explained certain things, like why Wizardmon was being so secretive and how he managed to heal so fast. Up until him, healing abilities like that was unheard of for any Digimon. That is why Wizardmon also seemed so distracted and preoccupied when there was nothing going on; he was communicating with the Digital Guardians.

"I believe he's telling the truth." d'Arcmon speaks up. "I would have done the same as well."

"What?" The Digidestined are taken aback by d'Arcmon's devotion to he duty as a sentinel. "Why?"

"Because... it's what AncientKazemon did... it's what the Digital Oracles did and it's what Arceumon did as well."

"Who's Arceumon?" Izzy asks.

d'Arcmon turns to Gennai, she knew now that he was the remaining Digital Oracle who represents Light and the one most qualified to tell them the truth.

"Arceumon...he was once the most powerful Digimon in the entire Digital Universe, but in the beginning he wasn't too forgiving, which is when one of the very first Digital Guardians begged him to get rid of his darkness...it was me and the other Digital Oracles who divided him away from his darkness...he became pure and full of compassion, but the darkness..."

Gennai grinds his teeth at the thought of that day that changed the Digital Universe

"...the darkness grew full of spite and envy, taking form of a Digimon...that Digimon is...Damiemon. He took it upon himself to overthrow Arceumon, as Overseer of the Digital Universe, but failed thanks to us and the ancient warriors who created his prison as well as Apocalymon. But a few years back, the first Digital Guardian fell under the influence of darkness and released him and since then, Damiemon has been waging war with the remaining Digital Guardians ever since"

Joe raises his hand, as if in school, to speak. "If this Digital Guardian was the one who begged...err...Arceumon to get rid of his darkness, then why did he release Damiemon?"

"I don't know...maybe the darkness took over his mind, after all Cherubimon did see the horror of the first war...even enough death can change the purest of Digimon." He says and notices that Izzy's searching the info on this Cherubimon.

"Preposterous! It says here that he is one of the Arch Angels next to... Ophanimon...and Seraphimon!" Izzy exclaims as everyone gathers around him and his laptop.

"Just how bad was this war?" Tai asks.

Gennai looks at dark skies lighting up with lightning in the distance from the battle between the Digital Guardians and Damiemon's soldiers. "It's best to forget things like that..."

Tai doesn't bother to press on. He returns his chocolate eyes to the screen showing the angelic beast Digimon. The image used to display him makes him seem so joyful and compassionate, but he knew that even Digimon or people can change if drastically damaged. He experienced it first hand what the Darkness can do to someone, if it weren't for his friends, he would have given in. Although he'd yet to announce his feelings to Sora.

"What was the original plan?" Sora inquires calmly. "How were you and the Digital Guardians planning to train us?"

It didn't hit Gennai until now; he had forgotten about Azulongmon and the others. "...W...We established a deal with the five guardians of this planet - old friends of mine - but they too fell victim to Apocalymon. Now they are trapped under the evil core deep inside this planet. But I think the only reason they fell was because their leader turned traitor. This Digimon who ruled this planet with light was the Dragon God Beast, Fanglongmon."

Izzy searches his analyzer for the God Beast Digimon, he is left speechless when he sees his information. The Digidestined silently read the information provided.

-Fanglongmon

God-Beast Digimon

Vaccine, Data

Fanglongmon is one of the very few who uses the powers from the crest of light to his own, giving him unlimited powers of light as well as regenerating capabilities. With the crest of light by his side, the god-dragon wields the ability to obliterate darkness instantly, his existence was of mere legend to some of the lower knowledgeable planets in the Digital Universe. It is said that those unfortunate enough to face him and challenge him, will never see the day of light again.-

"Even Fanglongmon is of no match for Damiemon." Gennai states solemnly. "Even though he has the ability to leech off the crest of light, he can only handle so much energy. He knows better than anyone how strong the crest of light is...He also knows it's weaknesses."

Gennai stares at Kari's scared and lost crimson chestnut eyes. He knows that she's still too young to understand the powers she holds in herself.

"What makes Kari so special?" Izzy inquires.

Without removing his sights from Kari and vice versa, he answers.

"AncientWisemon once told me a story...He said that every century a child is born in your dimension, a child with a pure heart free of darkness. This child would grow up to make changes in the world, it was said by AncientWisemon that one of these specially gifted children introduced laws and justice as they grew older. Through out the centuries the ways of the human race would change for the better because of these special humans. He predicted that one day a child from earth wielding the holy light would come and change the Digital Universe with light by her side. However when you have light, Darkness must to exist, the same story as light, every century a child filled with darkness would also introduce things such as war and genocide to the world. AncientWisemon predicted that one day a child of light from earth would come and change the Digital Universe with her light by her side but with the child, the child of darkness would also follow."

"Well if Kari is the one who has the light, then who is holding the darkness?" Izzy asks

"Well...that is something I am not at liberty to say, but I know that you will meet this person very soon...I believe that AncientWisemon told you about the eleven crests those being...

Light

Hope

Faith

Courage

Love

Friendship

Reliability

Sincerity

Knowledgeable

Kindness

... and Darkness. The crest of darkness holds the same potential as light. Think of it as an opposite personality from Kari, she is kind and caring, but the wielder of the crest of darkness doesn't even flinch at death. He is among the three humans who is fighting against Damiemon this very moment "

"Yeah AncientWisemon informed us about that. But what would this person be doing with Digital Guardians least of all helping them?" Izzy asks.

"Good question, but I am afraid that I don't know. Last thing I remember, he and the Digital Guardians were forced to fight alongside each other to try and fend of Fanglongmon who was coming here to destroy you after losing faith in you... After that the Dark Masters got a hold of me and next thing I know, I am in a black oblivion, although I did manage to overhear a conversation they had; My body was force to regress in age thanks to something Piedmon did to me."

That answered a few questions for the Digidestined and they knew that, just like AncientWisemon, Gennai wasn't going to reveal the names of the three humans who were with the Digital Guardians nor the name of the wielder of Kindness. But at least they knew more now than they did when they before. All that was left int their mind was a single question...

Was this fight with Apocalymon worth fighting for?

If an entire universe was at war then the Digidestined would be merely wasting their time trying to defeat an opponent who didn't seem to pose much of a threat, considering what AncientWisemon told them. What Gennai said about a person being born out of pure light, sounded far fetched, but after all they've been through it would be significantly stupid to doubt Gennai now. But they could not help but wonder if what Gennai said about Kari was all true, she was always nice and rarely complained about anything. She always cared about everyone, whether she knew them or not, she had that ability in her, to see the good in people and she was always on the bullseye.

"Kids. I am going to have to take my leave with you." Gennai announces.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asks full of concern over the rejuvenated Gennai.

He turns his back on them, ready to leave before he reconsiders. "Well I was told by the Ancient Spirits to look for Patamon, so I think I'll do that and try to return in time to help you kids."

"Please be careful." Mimi wistfully says.

Gennai looks down at the ground, after all his lies the Digidestined had already forgiven him. He nods. "Don't worry, you kids just focus on keeping yourselves as safe as you can." He says and races off into the the forest, gripping his rapier with determination. His main objective; find and bring Patamon back to TK.

Gatomon watches as Gennai disappears deeper into the restored forest. _"Please find Patamon...I already lost Wizardmon...I don't want to lose another friend."_

-_xX-Atop Spiral Mountain-Xx_-

Piedmon takes yet another sip from his blood red wine. "Ahh, nothing like a little wine to praise a fallen comrade."

"You're a little too calm master." A feminine fallen angel wearing a leather get up appears from the shadows of Piedmon's celling.

He sinks deeper into his chair lazily, like if he didn't have a single burden on him. "Quite relaxed to be precise, the Digidestined have defeated Gennai but let's see if they have the cunning to bypass Machinedramon's defense systems guarding his city and destroy him without WarGreymon."

"Master, they were able to defeat MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon, and even Gennai. Shouldn't we be concerned?" she asks.

He responds with a maniacal laugh. "Please, MetalSeadramon's death was a mere fluke and Puppetmon was too much of a fool to be one of us. Machinedramon and I are different. He has intellect and power, I am much stronger and smarter than that overgrown can opener."

"_I suggest you listen to her Piedmon."_

Piedmon stands up instantly to Apocalymon's voice echoing in the room. "Master...eh.. it's good to hear from you."

"_Piedmon, don't take these kids too lightly, MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon did and now they are both nothing but bits of data floating aimlessly around my planet."_

"But master, I know I am quite capable of destroying them ten times over."

"_Then why haven't you!"_ Piedmon is unable to answer Apocalymon's angered voice, whether he knew that he was going to lose or he wanted to toy around with the Digidestined, both answers would be treasonous. _"Piedmon... I don't care what happens to you or Machinedramon but I want you to gather the planet's data now and leave the Digidestined to Machinedramon, if I can collect the data from this planet, I can escape from this hell."_

"Whatever you say my lord, I will get on it right away, I shall head to Server and start there."

"_Don't disappoint me Piedmon."_

Piedmon takes a knee and bows down. "I won't. I will depart now." he says and disappears into the shadows along with the demonic angel.

-_xX-Babylon-Xx_-

"Ice Wolf Bite!"

"Grand Horn Buster!"

"Phoenix Embers!"

"Petal Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Lightning!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Maiden's Emblems!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Hunting Cannon!"

The nine Digimon fire multiple attacks at Machinedramon array of gun batteries that protect every inch of his city's boarders. Luckily the attacks of MetalGarurumon and the others have weakened and destroyed several of them, exposing the city much more. After the honest apology from Gennai, the Digidestined felt much more devoted and encouraged to stop Machinedramon, Piedmon and Apocalymon. If ever there was a moment to be more courageous, it was now. For TK will be going into the front lines as if for the first time. With nothing but the memory of the Digimon who lost their lives to Machinedramon on the minds of the Digidestined, they continue to press on the rain of energy blasts from Machinedramon's city. Even though this would be but the mere beginning of the many battles to come, this battle is worth fighting for.

* * *

-Forgive me for any typos and until the next chapter everyone. Stay safe and don't forget to review...


	24. Arceumon Dreamer, Deceiver

Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Digimon, if I did, there would be a sixth season by now. I don't mean to insult anyone with Roy, if you find him offensive then...tell him to cut it out, but I don't think he'll listen.

Reviews:

**Aero Angemon**: And I thank you for that. I get a lot of hits on the chapters (All of them) but not everyone is up to review. I hope that the second segment is different. I hope to be able to keep the smooth flow of updates rolling.

**RK-Omega**: Thanks man, I am going to try and finish the sketches for Rose and Cecil soon. Roy is done but I am not completely happy with the way his chin came out. should I post it up like that anyways?

**A/N**: Links to Avatars are going to be put up in my profile soon. Chapter named after a song Judas Priest's 'Sad Wings Of Destiny' album...well without the Arceumon part. The quote of the day is one that comes from the bottom of my heart and it seems that Iced Earth got the right words.

_...No more war for your god, no more war for your race. It's our world, it's what we make it, we make it a better place.  
_-Iced Earth, Consequence

_

* * *

_

Arceumon... Dreamer, Deceiver

A thunderous storm of attacks decimates the looming wall that embraces the boarder lines of Machinedramon's city. The last of the gun batteries was put out of commission by MetalGarurumon, but still they remain alert to prevent any abrupt ambushes. They were raring to engage and take down the mechanical king of planet infinity, but they know that it's going to take all their cunning as well as all the strength they could muster.

"I must say Digidestined. I am very impress." they hear Machinedramon's metallic growl through the winds of death. "But I can assure you that you will never make it out of here alive, I will see to that myself."

"We'll see who's standing at the end." MetalGarurumon mutters.

"Any idea how we get to Machinedramon?" Joe asks

"I'm on it." Andromon states as two cables extend from his arms and leech into the steel floor. "I am detecting a large energy source in the bridge. It's at this city's core in the tallest and sturdiest building." he quickly retracts one of his cables and he points at the building that sticks out among the rest. It seems well protected with thick layers of chromed Digizoid metal, getting in by blasting through it seemed out of the question.

"Andromon, you don't mind if I calculate the easiest route using the information you gathered?" Izzy inquires with his Laptop out and ready.

"Not at all." He extends on his cables into a port on Izzy's laptop. In less then ten seconds, the young genius picks out the easiest and quickest way to the bridge. "Come on guys, this way." He rushes down the large corridor to his right, as much as he wanted to study the city a tad longer.

"Izzy wait up." The other Digimon and Digidestined follow him. They ignore the enormity of the corridor as well as the high-tech devices that appear in every corner. But as they do so, they can't help but try and wonder what other things were being kept hidden, but Sora is wondering on one thing only at the moment.

"_What did he want to tell me?"_

She can only repeat the nervous words that Tai managed to utter before Puppetmon interrupted him. She could have sworn that he was going to say the three words she longed to come out from him since they first met.

I love you

Three words was all it would take to lighten her spirits in this dark world that is slowly dying in the darkness.

She glances at Tai with Botamon gently tucked in his arms. He looks determined to bring down the remaining Dark Masters, but his Chocolate eyes show compassion and care. Tai was always so strong and brave, yet gentle and kind. Up until the recent encounter with his dark side, she had not seen those attributes of his. He had become headstrong, stubborn and somewhat lacking care for everyone but his sister, although he kept his sense of humor intact.

Still, she still longs for those three words.

"Twin Beam!"

Just out of the corner of her eye, she spots a machine-like Digimon firing a blast of energy at her. She froze.

-_xX-Planet Infinity-Xx_-

Energy waves of darkness and light emit from the ancient planet, Infinity. The battle between Damiemon's Soldiers, Alphamon and the Digital Guardians is quickly looking like outmatch. This had become a game of ping-pong where the Digital Guardians had become the plastic balls. The only ones who seemed spared of the painful experience were Cecil, Rose and Roy, but it was horrifying for Rose and Cecil to watch everyone they loved and cared for slowly get betting into nothingness. Raidenmon was the only one holding his own against two of Damiemon's soldiers while Alphamon pounds away at the Digital Guardians and Damiemon's soldiers, not caring who he hits.

"It's not going to end like this." Cecil tries to reassure himself and Rose. "We won't let Damiemon win like this."

"Hell, you're bleeding stupid aren't you?" Roy curses and once again draws out his Digisoul. "Of course it's not over, only we chose when it's over. It will be over for me when I am dead and burnin in hell. That is something I can assure you of."

Cecil and Rose are slightly taken aback by Roy's way of thinking. But he did have a point, the two young Digital Guardians also draw out their Digisoul.

"Why don't you seize your fruitless resistance and give up."

Cecil and Rose flinch at the sound of Damiemon's voice. They could feel the cold aura he emits as well as the tone of death that comes with every word he speaks. Roy however seems to welcome Damiemon's presence in a way, after being side-by-side with him, he got used to all the evil in it. They turn around and face him.

"It's not like you three are going to change the outcome of this loosing battle, although you did last longer than I anticipated."

Rose and Cecil shiver with fear, but still hey glare at the dark armored knight. Roy on the other hand smirks at him.

"What? And take out all the fun of this little dance? Hah, neither you or me would like that, especially when I take that stupid head of yours off your shoulders."

Damiemon lightly chuckles through the cascading waves of attacks. "I sense promise from you. I know that you would be of much use to me, why don't you be smart and join my side where the darkness reigns over the light."

He places his finger on his chin, as if assuming a thinking pose. "You know I would, but last time I checked, I only take the lives of assholes like you, you who don't respect the lives of the innocent."

Under his helmet, Damiemon frowns. "You know...I can just take your crest power when I kill you." He turns his back on Roy, Cecil and Rose. "Enjoy these few minutes of life you have left. In the mean time, watch as my loyal soldiers finish those imbeciles"

Roy laughs at Damiemon. "Ohh boy...You really are an arse. How you became as powerful as you did without a fully functioning brain is beyond my understanding." He sees that Damiemon stopped and he continues. "You were too much of an idiot to see that Cherubimon betrayed you and now you think you've won. Hah I guess it's hard to see when your head is up your ass."

Cecil and Rose watch as Damiemon slowly turn to them once again, he seems calm but they know that Damiemon takes pleasure in deception.

"You...You really have a mouth on you."

"Thanks, I guess I got that from my mum." He responds in a friendly way to annoy Damiemon.

"Seems like a nice human." He too responds with an idle response to prevent angering himself anymore.

"Was." He rectifies "she's dead now. But I think she was more frighting than you mister bogeyman."

"Well... give her my regards when you see her in hell."

Before Roy can respond, a thundering clap of energy is emitted from his body, he was recharging his energy to it's peak once again. Roy feels the fear in Rose and Cecil, his plan worked, all this time he wanted to get Damiemon to focus his attention on him. He knew that Cecil and Rose were as innocent as they came, he didn't want to be responsible for their death, instead he wanted to give them time to devise a escape route.

He doesn't care if he dies or not. He knows that everyone gets that they deserve, he wasn't a fool to think otherwise about himself.

He smirks. "I hate to disappoint you. I think she's up with the angels, she was a really good person. I'm the only one going to hell...on the bright side, I think they reserve special places in hell for people like me. So it won't be as crowded."

"What are you saying Roy?" Rose asks. "You are a good person, maybe not the nicest and you're somewhat rude, but I know there is still good in you."

Roy's eye twitches with annoyance."Please, don't give me that crap. I don't care what you think of me, nor do I need your pity."

"Cut that crap out Roy!" Cecil snaps through the loud roars of Damiemon's energy. "It's not pity, I've seen it first hand. There is still some good left in you."

He smiles, not a evil smile, nor devious smile. A plain honest smile. "I'll make sure to ask Lucifer if that is true, considering if I actually see him."

Cecil grows angrier, as does Rose, He opens his mouth to shout at the wielder of Darkness.

"_Ey, pretty girl."_ Roy's voice echoes in his mind.

"_Roy?" _Cecil stops in his tracks and goes into a trance

"_Well at least you know what telepathy is. Look here mate, while Damiemon is charging himself like a triple A battery, you should use this time to get you and Rose outta here."_

"_What about you? We can do this together."_ Even in his thoughts there is uncertainty, but he knows it's not right to leave Roy behind, even if all he's seen is death.

"_What comes around goes around, we all get what we have coming to us good or bad, if I've done nothing but bad, then I'll let the demons take care of that"_

"_You really are into demons and angels, eh. Look, I know you have the crest of darkness inside of you but that is no reason to think like that all the time. Light up the darkness and you can expect the darkness to be stronger."_

"_...Are you... really planning to help me or are you wanking my chain? Because if you choose to help me, just know that we might die."_

"_We must keep the faith alive. I know Rose wouldn't run out on you either, she knows that we're in this, even if it kills us."_

Roy grins, he loves it when other people speak of death and don't cringe in fear "Alright then, I'll let you two help me, but we hafta watch each other's back."

Cecil nods "Got it. Rose you know what to do."

She nods and her Digisoul followed by a glittery aura emits from her much stronger than Cecil's or Roy's, the faith in both boys was starting to give her more power. The question is; how long will they last before breaking under the pressure of Damiemon's might?

-_xX-Babylon-Xx_-

Tai notices Sora's gaze off the corner of his eye. He wants to tell her his secret, but things keep popping up, he can't find the time for it in this vicious battle. If he had followed Dorumon's advice beforehand when he was back home, he might had avoided this mess and WarGreymon could have already destroyed Machinedramon and his city. As he keeps running down the hall with Izzy and Andromon taking lead, he notices something just off the corner of it's eyes. He sees it glow and take aim towards them.

"Twin Beam!"

Time slows down, he sees Sora freeze in her tracks while everyone obliviously runs ahead from the attack. He reacts and lunges himself at her pulling her into his arms with Botamon and pulls her out of harms way and unto the sleek steel floor they slide.

-Twoosh-

The Digidestined and the Digimon stop at impact they see Tai holding Sora closely and the two Machine-like Digimon come out of the wall they camouflaged in.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon is quick to react, her attack makes a clean hit, taking out both Digimon.

Tai slowly picks himself and Sora up and holds her by the shoulders. "Are you ok?"

All she can do is nod. She thought that she was going to be checking out.

"Are you two ok?" Mimi inquires.

Botamon jumps up and down. "Yeah we're ok." Tai answers.

"We really have to remain vigilante while we roam the innards of this city. There is no telling what might pop out and attack us." Izzy states. "Those two Digimon were just flunkies. Mekanorimon Champion level machine Digimon."

Tai and Sora pick themselves up from the silver floor. "Yeah, but do you think that those two were actually working for Machinedramon after all he's done?" He asks.

Matt arches a brow "What do you mean?"

"You know. The Dark Masters, have caused so much destruction and destroyed countless Digimon. Do you really think that anyone would side with someone like that? I don't think so."

His theory rises up question, why would Digimon side with someone like that.

"Well whatever the case may be, we can't stand here and think about that." Joe announces rather uncomfortably. "We got to keep moving and hope we don't run into anymore Digimon."

"Darkside Attack!"

Before they can go anywhere, two missiles cut their path off. They look behind to see a large Dragon-like Digimon heading their way with more Mekanorimon below his long body.

"Uh-oh, get ready for an Ultimate, that's Megadramon, a mechanical dragon Mutant who uses his Darkside attack to annihilate his enemies." Izzy states and stares at the giant Dragon make his way easily through the corridor, but something lumping on his arm catches his eye.

"Darkside Attack!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The two attacks clash but MetalGarurumon's icy beam instantly overtakes Megadramon missiles, forcing the Dragon to spin around the Icy blast and straight into MetalGarurumon's plan B.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" Like if he exploded, MetalGarurumon fires a barrage of missiles at the fast approaching Digimon. It takes one missile to freeze and destroy Megadramon completely. The other missiles go across and form a wall across the corridor to prevent the Mekanorimon from proceeding any further.

"Guys, I think that Digimon had a Black Gear." Izzy announces.

"What?" The Digidestined and Digimon ask.

"I saw it before he attacked us. I am sure it was a Black Gear."

"I thought we destroyed those things completely along with Devimon. Argh if Machinedramon got a hold of them then things just got way harder." Matt clenches his had as he speaks bitterly of Devimon's black gears.

The name Devimon jolts up something in TK's mind causing him to feel dazed. He can't figure out why, but the name Devimon fills him with anger yet leaves him with fear. His head begins to pound with pain.

Kari is quick to notice TK grasping his head trying to ease his own pain. "TK are you ok?"

The others take noticed at the pipe sized blonde. "What's wrong TK?" Joe asks

TK doesn't answer. Images of a giant demonic man with a black getup begin to pop up in his head, as his claw like hands close in to claps the life out of him.

"Get away from me!" he cries and pushes Kari to the floor and runs deeper into the metallic halls of Machinedramon's city.

"TK wait!" Matt yells, quickly trying to catch up to TK, it hadn't hit them until now that he was somewhat fast for a little guy. Matt and MetalGarurumon began to pull away from the others, not caring whether they ran into an ambush or anything. Matt knows that Devimon's name triggered something in his brother''s mind, something that he was going to help his little brother solve whether he trusted him or not.

Behind him the Digidestined can't see Matt or MetalGarurumon anymore as they corridor begins to corner sharply.

"Guys if they keep going at that pace they'll get to Machinedramon way before we do." Izzy states. "Shouldn't we pick the pace?"

As much as it hurt Tai to watch his best friend and his TK run off and put themselves in danger, he knew it would be to risky. "No, if we run into a trap in this city, then we can kiss all our hard work good-bye and..." Tai stops scanning his six for something.

"And what?" Mimi inquires.

"Shh...do you hear that?"

The group falls silent. The sounds of clenching metal and loud engine-like-roars are growing louder and louder through the sleek steel walls, as if multiple heavy vehicles ran through a rough patch of dirt.

"What do you suppose it is?" Izzy asks nervously.

"Maybe Machinedramon's catering service." MegaKabuterimon answers.

"I don't think it's appropriate to make wise cracks when we're in real danger." Angewomon scolds silently as the sounds come to a halt. The halls are dead silent with nothing but the whispering warm wind to listen to. That only made them more nervous.

"Guys don't you think we should keep moving?" Joe whispers, hoping not to trigger anything with his loud voice.

"No." Andromon answers. "We're surrounded, these walls can open up. They're just waiting for us to make the first move."

Some of the Digidestined's breath begins to pick up with panic. "What do we do?" Mimi asks anxiously while remaining perfectly still.

"The same thing we always do." Angewomon answers. "We fight and get out of this mess."

"But we can't just win with brute force, we need to be smart, otherwise we run the risk of losing the kids in this skirmish." Garudamon answers roughly without trying to move.

"I know that. But if d'Arcmon, MegaKabuterimon and I can protect the children while you and the others fight off whatever is around us, we might get out of this in one piece."

The other Digimon turn their eyes at each other and then at the Digidestined.

"What do you say?" Garudamon whispers.

"Well..." Tai starts out somewhat hesitantly. "...if we had a choice, I'd say to run pass them...but can't risk outrunning them because they might attacks us later on so we have to push them out of the picture."

With that, Angewomon and d'Arcmon quickly set up their force fields while MegaKabuterimon shields the Digidestined with is entire body using his electric-like wings for cover. As soon as MegaKabuterimon moved, the doors had quickly dropped.

"Hyper Cannon!"

"Machine Gun Arms!"

On both sides of the revealed walls stand rows of Tankmon raining down with their fire power on the Digimon. Luckily for the Digidestined these Digimon weren't at the Ultimate Level so they were in luck. But deeper into Machinedramon city, Matt and MetalGarurumon still followed TK hoping that he'd tire down and talk to them, but it didn't look like he was even out of breath.

"TK wait." MetalGarurumon hollers and jumps over the young blonde and cuts his path.

He breaks immediately and falls back. He doesn't see the metallic wolf who destroyed Puppetmon, but a demonic man with a evil grin on him and bloodshed eyes. "What do you want from me?" he cries.

"TK don't you remember us? We want to help you." MetalGarurumon answers.

"TK please listen to him, all we want to do is help you." Matt appears replies as he approaches TK from his hind side.

He looks at the blonde and a sudden memory causes a slight jolt of pain in his head. He sees a tall blonde caring for him and looking out for him and another critter with wings, the tall blonde's name rings into his head. "Yama..." He utters and collapses on the floor softly.

Matt kneels to pick his brother up, he can hear him breath calmly. "He's sleeping..."

"Poor TK, I can only imagine how scared he must be. Being surrounded by individuals he can't remember and being exposed to the horrors of the battlefield..."

Matt remains silent. His brother hadn't addressed him as Yama since he was little and trying to pronounce 'Yamato' when he was around the age of three. He gently strokes his hair like he did when he was a baby.

"_I won't let anyone hurt you, even if you don't remember me. I know that deep down inside, you know that I am your brother."_

"_Noble, I see why you were chosen to wield the crest of friendship."_

Yamato is quick to recognize AncientGarurumon's voice and can only frown. "Why didn't you tell us?"

MetalGarurumon is left somewhat confused, not knowing what Matt meant by that.

"_Tell you about the Digital Guardians or Satsuma? Didn't Gennai tell you, it was for your own good. We still need to train you"_

Matt takes a deep breath, at least AncientGarurumon was straight with him this time. "Well I don't mind if you train me or lie to me, but can't you send TK back home? He's had enough of this place."

"_I am afraid I don't have the power to do so, besides, I think Takeru is safest here. He can do you all so much good once he regains his memory."_

Matt gently places TK on the sleek floor and clenches his fist with anger. "That is all you do huh, think. Well _I_ think that the safest place for Takeru is back on earth. Or what, are you ancient Digimon to old and stupid to understand what TK might be going through right now! Answer me!"

MetalGarurumon stares at his partner's eyes. They don't seem to be angry like his body's expression. His blue eyes seem afraid for his brother's well-being, like he was when they started out their adventure a few weeks back.

"_But Yamato, it's imperative that-_

"_But_, that is all you're good for, giving us nothing but excuses. When are we going to start seeing some help? We've done everything you've asked us to do and more, I'm just asking for a favor; send my brother back. Please... he's been through enough."

The Ancient Spirit is put to silence. Yamato's plea is something that he nor the others would have come to expect. But Matt did have a point. He didn't know what Takeru was going through in his own mind. But that didn't change the fact that he was incapable of doing such a thing.

"_I know you want to keep him safe but at this moment there is nothing we or the Digital Guardians can do. You must focus on destroying Machinedramon, Piedmon and Apocalymon, because until you do, the Digital Guardians will be unable to contact you nor will they be able to help you."_

"Then you're all useless." Matt mutters with spite. He didn't want his brother in a place like this anymore. If he had knowledge of where he was or what he was suppose to do, he wouldn't really mind, he had held his own and proved that he didn't needed to be babied anymore. But the fear he saw in his eyes just before he passed out was the same fear he saw when they faced Devimon.

"_Yamato, do you think I like watching by and do nothing, if I could I would help, but right now all you can do is press on. I am sure that you will be compensated in the end, spiritually. Please bear with these new developments."_

Matt says nothing and looks at his brother. He hasn't seen him look so peaceful the entire day, but a certain glow catches his eye. He kneels down to see that his crest is glowing, slowly intensifying.

"_Could it be... is he try to communicate with..."_

AncientGarurumon's voice fades away as the glow covers Matt and MetalGarurumon's figures and fills the corridors slowly.

A ways back, Zudomon crushes the final Tankmon with his hammer. "That's gonna hurt in the morning." he says as he lifts his hammer to release the bits of data from the Tankmon.

Some of the Digidestined feel horrible as they watch more Digimon disappear into the air. Remorse is something that's going around a lot at the moment.

"We need to catch up with Matt before they run into trouble." Tai states.

"Wait. What's that?" Sora points at the yellow light that is slowly approaching them. They don't run away from it, nor do the Digimon try to fight it off, a wave of comfort follows the vivid light. They are slowly consumed by the light. As the light slowly consumes them, they feel a light embrace of love and compassion, something soft that slowly drove the adrenaline of battle off of their head.

"Where are we?" Izzy inquires absentmindedly, too lax from the light to have a care but somehow his curiosity got through to him.

"In a place where you can rest your body and mind."

a familiar voice overlapped with another voice answers.

The soft feeling leaves the Digidestined enough for them to concentrate and slowly they fix their eyes toward TK, Matt and MetalGarurumon.

"Matt, TK, you're ok." Sora as well as the others seem relieved and they approach the two brothers and mega level Digimon.

"Hey, do you know what we're doing here?" Matt asks.

"You are here to rest." Takeru says with that same overlapping tone.

"Are you ok Teeks?" Tai asks.

The boy nods and lazily a figure begins to fade in from behind him. The Digidestined watch in awe as the figure takes form of a knight-like being with a white armor adorned with crystals and a encryption on the edges of his armor, with that the hollow figure towers proudly over the Digidestined and some of the Digimon.

"Who are you... and what are you doing to TK?" Tai inquires somewhat baffled. Seeing the young blonde's crest glow alongside the being made him conclude that he was somehow using him.

He reveals his blue eyes, Kari immediately recognizes those eyes, the same eyes she saw in what she had thought to been a dream.

"I am Arceumon." He answers and takes a knee, TK does the same. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you...Digidestined, it's a pleasure, even if it is through your friend."

Izzy is taken aback by this "Arceumon? But I thought...AncientWisemon told us that you died a few years-

"Never mind that, what are you doing to my little brother?" Matt interjects discourteously.

Arceumon stands up to tower them once again with TK doing the same as the hollow knight. "Do not worry, for your brother is in no pain. I am merely using his crest to communicate with you while he rests, and as for what AncientWisemon said, he is right, I perished in my battle against Damiemon, but I needed to help you.

"Help us how?" Tai inquires.

"By giving you energy and time to rest your weary mind. Machinedramon is quite intelligent, he's worn you out with Digimon, blinded by some of Devimon's remaining Black gears. This orb that you are in is basically a different dimension. It's a place that I've simply come to call a nirvana."

The Digidestined examine the void of yellow light. It's bright and brings a type of warmth with it, the type of warmth you get when you feel joyful.

"Yamato."

Matt turns to Arceumon's hollow figure. "What?"

"I know you care about Takeru but believe it or not, he is safest if he remains with all of you."

"How can be safer here? We got more than three Digimon trying to kill us not to mention the dangers of the Digital World alone."

"I guess AncientWisemon didn't tell you..."

"Tell us what?" Izzy asks.

"The child who is suppose to wield the crest of kindness was kidnapped from his home in earth by one of the seven demon lords, a group of evil Digimon." He sees shock and horror form on the Digidestined. "This Digimon is Daemon, a mega level Digimon who somehow crossed over to earth. Daemon represents wrath which is opposite to-

"Kindness..." Yamato answers.

"Yes, if Daemon is capable of corrupting the crest of kindness, then he'll be like Fanglongmon, leeching off not only power from the crest, but his humanity. This is something that we didn't see coming and unfortunately we have no idea where this child is so he will fall victim to the evil of Daemon."

The Digidestined are left with silence. They were aware that some Digimon could travel between Dimensions, like the Digital Guardians, but to hear that even evil Digimon could cross over was just eerie and scary.

"How do you know all this?" Joe asks.

"I was once overseer of this universe young one, I still posses some of those abilities as a spirit. I inform the leader of the Digital Guardians on developments in this universe. I to witnessed everything that has undergone these few years from the silent wars to the genocide of countless light fearing Digimon as well as Wizardmon's passing."

"What?" Angewomon snaps out of the warm light's embrace scornfully "If you saw that, why couldn't you help us then?"

The Digidestined turn to the hollow knight with curiosity, if this spirit had the ability to revitalize their Digimon, then why didn't he in Myotismon's castle.

"Because of his Golden Shine Attack. That attack is very dangerous to spirits such as myself, if I were to get too close, well let's just say I wouldn't be here right now."

"But there was still a chance that you and Wizardmon could have come out of that ok. Right?"

Arceumon stares at the indignant angel. He knows why she's like that, he also saw her grieve his death. But that question really got him thinking, he's already a spirit that refuses to rest, why didn't he help them out when they needed his help more than ever, fear wasn't holding him back and his news would always come in so late to Cecil.

"I...I don't know..."

She turns her back on the hollow knight "It's no wonder you died."

"Angewomon stop it, he did his best." MetalGarurumon scolds

"No, she's right." Arceumon gazes at the angelic Digimon's back, pleading her to listen to him by merely looking at her. "I am but a mere dreamer who wants to see my universe back to it's peaceful state it was once in, but I am deceiving myself by thinking that I would see it come true. I should have saved Wizardmon and now his spirit may roam in oblivion forever like so many...I promise to all of you that I will make up for that loss, and I hope that in return you can forgive my son for such deceptive actions."

"Your son?" Sora asks.

"Yes, the leader of the Digital Guardians is a human boy who's inherited my powers and abilities when I passed on to the spirit form, making him stronger than the dark masters and Apocalymon put together, but I think that you've figured out that raw power isn't everything. Apocalymon maybe less powerful than he is, but he doesn't posses what you, the Digidestined, have; which is all the elements that make up the Digital Universe. Why do you think Piximon gave you the X-Formula? He knew that you would rise up as the Omega and put an end to Apocalymon's solace"

Everyone turns their stare to the perpetual light in the distance wondering one thing.

"Who is this kid?" Yamato asks. "You don't have to tell us his name just give us a hint as to who he is, maybe then we'll start thinking about redemption."

Arceumon is not fazed by the blonde's cold question, he knows that no matter how much they want to despise his so-called son, he knows that they will forgive them. "I can't give you his name, but I will tell you about his life up to this point...This boy is the one I chose to wield my crest that I created which is Compassion, but before he accepted my gift, he was an orphaned boy living in the streets of a city on earth on the area known as Mexico. He lived for four years without anyone until his Digimon partner lead him to me, Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Omnimon. It was after that, that this boy fought alongside the Royal Knights to try and hinder Damiemon's conquest over the light. This boy was never taught to lie, which is something I forced him into. If you are going to blame anyone you should pass your judgment on to me."

Matt is silenced, to find out that this kid was living as an orphan turned all his vehemence towards the young digital guardians into pity. Angewomon's not one to hold a grudge on anyone that didn't have it coming to them but Arceumon certainly fits that category for her.

"So you took advantage of a lonesome little boy to fight your war?" She asks with bitterness in her voice.

"No...I gave him a chance to decline and still he wanted to...he and my Digital Guardians have formed a family...but I think you are right...I think I took advantage of him...he didn't deserve this..."

Arceumon is left with his eyes glued to his blond human host. He never saw it like that; taking advantage of a human, he never took in consideration the Digidestined's choice to come to the Digital Universe and get involved so much. Now he was having his eyes opened by the very Digimon who would one day replace him as overseer of the Digital Universe as well as the Digidestined.

"What have I done..."

"Don't blame yourself." Tai speaks from the silent crowd of humans. "You didn't know about what we can go through, right? Gennai once said that Digimon are powered by our spirits and emotions, so you couldn't have know how we would react to the Digital World."

Arceumon chuckles lightly. "No, I had no knowledge of anything other than compassion, as in giving pity. Damiemon knows of nothing but death, but your Digimon have come to learn what courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, kindness, hope, faith and light can do for everyone. To most Digimon those traits are unheard of, but death and fighting comes so easy to us because it's a way of life and surviving but we've out grown the survival state and we must learn from you humans."

"See and if it weren't for you, I would have never met Agumon, nor would have I gotten closer to everyone, and now I see something very clearly, something Dorumon told us to do."

Under his helmet, Arceumon smiles with hope. He would have never guessed that Tai would come so far in such short time, he has evolved from the stubborn and impulsive soccer fan to a precise and loving leader.

"Thank you... I know that some of you may never forgive me for what I've done to you, but I can only hope that you can at least show your Digimon companions the true power of emotions backed by light can do."

"You betcha, we'll show those Dark Masters not to mess with any more Digimon and then we'll take down Damiemon."

Arceumon immediately shakes his head. Maybe Tai wasn't as precise as he thought. "No, Damiemon is a powerful and brutal being who won't give you a second chance when you lose. With the power of hate and pride he won't be so easily defeated, Your current Digivices aren't capable of handling that much amount of power nor are your bodies willing to put up with the stress of all that power which is why your Digivices actually hold you back."

"What? You mean we are being hindered by the Digivices?" Izzy questions.

"Yes, the ancient spirits made sure that your Digivices would evolve alongside you in order to harness your power without it destroying you. That is why most of you can't Digivolve pass the ultimate level."

"so our powers are that dangerous?"

"You can say that, but for some reason that doesn't seem to be holding back the wielders of hope and light." He turns to the young girl who's trying to calm Angewomon down a bit. "Both the crest of light and the crest of hope are a enigma to everyone. We had to deliver a big portion of Hikari and Takeru's power to their siblings to avoid them from getting caught by Cherubimon and still having the benefits of giving you children mega level Digimon."

"But how, we never saw..." Izzy trails off as he recalls the one peculiar connection the siblings shared. "the prophecy" everyone answers.

"That was but a mere way too keep the wielders of light and hope safe. Taichi and Yamato both wield portions of light and hope."

"Prodigious, for a scheme, this is actually the best one." Izzy remarks with a small laugh.

Arceumon smiles weakly and leaves Matt's side to Kari and Angewomon "My time with you is coming to it's end children, but I have a gift for both Takeru and Hikari." He kneels down to her height, with TK's body doing the same thing. "Kind wielder, and queen of light, may I present you with this..." He pulls out a small platinum ring with a very familiar emblem made of diamonds making it's design. "...This is the ring of hope, for light cannot thrive without hope. I know that with this ring with you, you will never lose hope."

Tai stares at the ring slightly in awe at what he was seeing. "Hey if you're proposing to my little sister, then you're out of your mind."

Arceumon ignores Tai and places the ring in her right ring finger. "I pray this ring reminds you of the good when you are surrounded by evil and darkness...my queen."

Kari stares at the ring, the crest of hope looks so regal in every way it's engraved in, but diamonds really bring out the beauty of the emblem. She notices another ring in his hand. "Is that the crest of light?" she asks as she eyes the pinkish steel ring.

"Yes, this ring is for Takeru, so that he never looses sight of the light." He pulls it up and hands it to her. "Make sure that you give it to him, this will keep him safe from the darkness and will help you all. When these two rings come together they will bring you here to rest your weary mind when you need it."

The Digidestined and Digimon gather around to go gugu-gaga over the rings. But not Angewomon she finally found out who's truly responsible for everything bad that came to them. She was and is grateful to have Kari with her by her side, but the fact that Wizardmon was taken from her made her angry, but at the same time she knew that Wizardmon wouldn't want her to live with a grudge all her life. She can't help herself, Arceumon was right when he said that all of them learned certain emotions and anger was in her mind right now.

Arceumon stares at Angewomon, he knows that she's going to need some time to heal, but the healing would never end, he needed to fix this.

"Children, I must take my leave with you, but know that I will always be with you in heart and spirit. You still have five minutes remaining before you are sent back to Babylon, but I know that you will be triumphant...I hope to see you again soon."

The Digidestined watch as Arceumon's body slowly fades away into the light. Takeru is brought gently into the golden floor and left to rest. Having met the mythical Arceumon made Angewomon grow angry, but now she's more determined to destroy the Dark Masters and take down Apocalymon, she may never forgive Arceumon nor Myotismon for taking away Wizardmon away from her, but she knows what she has to do, protect Kari and try to live out her life in peace, like Wizardmon wanted.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, and I wrote this one like at 1:21AM so if there are any typos or errors let me know. Don't forget to review guys.


	25. Light Up The Darkness

Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
Chapter 25

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, if I did, the seasons would have been twice as long. I do apologize if Roy offends you in this chapter and so on...

**Reviews:**

Taeniaea: Thanks.

Aero Angemon: Thanks, and yes, I guess I should be happy with what I have.

RK-Omega: Ok, I'll put up the links in my profile, go check'em out. And thanks.

**A/N**: Drawings for Roy and Cecil are done, although I am not to happy with the way Roy came out...I've come to notice that there aren't many people here who listen to Metal...I mean the real metal...I feel unique. Also the second summary is up for the second segment, the link is on my profile. Five more chapters to the end of this segment before the Intermission saga that saga being like five chapters long or more. I am still not sure.

_...I live my life in the shadows of death...My survival depended on it.  
_-Royce 'Roy' Belanger

_

* * *

_

Light Up The Darkness

Gennai wonders the wreckage that was once Primary Village under the dark cloud of darkness that looms ever so closely to land. He can't help but feel angry with himself, he may have been a part in the destruction of this holy village. He stops and leers at his reflection from several shard of glass lying on the the cushiony floor. His youth, his curse, the source of his power. How the Dark Master were able to figure that out is something he might never come to know, but he knows that he caused a lot of pain since he was under their command. He can feel it.

"Super Thunder Strike!"

Gennai tilts his blue eyes slightly to the right to see a hostile Digimon and jumps away from a electric attack. He sees Elecmon land on the sluggishly land on the floor, a clear regretful expression on him.

"Sorry, I-I seriously thought t-that you were one of the Dark Masters." He stammers nervously.

He can see that he's beaten and weak, wrestling to stand on all four of his legs alone as he is. "Are you ok?"

Elecmon nods absentmindedly. "You're human..."

A wave of relief hits Gennai, Elecmon has no clue as to who he is or if he had seen him before, therefore he must not have done anything to Primary Village. "Not really... I am Gennai, Oracle of Light."

"...Well umm... what are you doing here?" Elecmon asks.

Gennai looks around the once sacred village where Digimon started their lives. "I am looking for someone...but what...what happened here?"

The absentminded Elecmon turns melancholic. "The Dark Masters..."

Gennai understands with that simple phrase. The dark masters don't seem to have any respect for sacred things like the irreplaceable Primary Village. Without it, Digimon who were destroyed would have to find another planet to be born into, and that would take years. Villages like these are very limited in the Digital Universe, and in certain planets one would have to be of a specific type to be born into it. Gennai grimace at the torn down village even if all the dark masters were to be destroyed, the village would not regain it's glory as the village where lives begin. This is no longer the once sacred village he knew of, but a testament to the evil of the dark masters.

"I was the caretaker for all the baby and in training Digimon here...The dark masters took all that away and allowed me to live to see that they can't be stopped."

Gennai fixes his eyes on the mournful Elecmon. "That's not true, two of them have already fallen. The Digidestined are making sure that their reign is put to halt, forever."

Elecmon instantly lights up. "The Digidestined? You mean TK and the others are fighting the Dark Masters?"

Gennai nods. "Even as we speak they are fighting they're way through Machinedramon's fortress."

Elecmon looks dumbstruck, he had thought that the Digidestined left the Digital World all together, but to hear that they're back, leaves him somewhat stupefied.

"Are you ok?" Gennai asks.

"Yeah..."

"Well I hate to leave you, but I need to continue my search for-

"Patamon" Elecmon interjects.

"Excuse me?"

"You're looking for Patamon, right? TK's partner Digimon."

"Yes I am, but how did you know? Do you know where he is?"

Elecmon nods. "Follow me."

Gennai does as he's told and follows Elecmon out the village and into a lazy riverbed that was purified when MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon fell. Elecmon makes a stop at one of the trees. "Hold up, I'll get him." He passes through the tree as if it weren't there. Gennai smirks to see that one of his inventions is still being used. It's what he came to call a Ghost Tree for Digimon to use just in case they were being hunted down by a enemy, after all deception and metal illusions are his forte.

Elecmon exits the tree with Patamon resting on his back. He has a bandage around his back and stomach and a smaller one around his left wing.

"_That can't be no accident, even under the worst conditions, Patamon could not have gotten so injured. Something else must be behind TK's memory loss."_ Gennai wonders, staring at the wounds on Patamon's body looked as if someone gave him a good thrashing, but for what reason and most importantly, who was it.

"I found Patamon when he floated by on the river. I assumed that he decided to stay when I heard the news about Myotismon." Elecmon says. "But now that I know that TK's here I am sure he'll be ok."

Gennai takes Patamon gently into his arms. "Thank you, I'll need to get him back to Takeru so he can regain his strength."

"Wait. I want to go too." Elecmon states immediately. "I may not look like much but there is nothing left for me to do other than mourn and feel sorry for myself."

Gennai wants to say no, but he knows that the Digidestined could use all the help they can get, besides it looks like the small rookie Digimon won't take no for an answer. "You're really devoted to help them out aren't you." he asks.

"Yeah, if little TK is crazy enough to fight them, then I should be helping them too."

"Very well, you can come along, but we must hurry, I sense that they are in great need of help." Gennai answers and pivots to Machinedramon's city in the distance.

"_Maybe Patamon and Elecmon could trigger something in his mind...I hope."_

-_xX-Planet Infinity-Xx_-

"Ahhhggraaahhhhh!" Cecil cries to Damiemon's attack that crunches through his arm and a partially his ribs. He grips his broken arm and looks up at Damiemon, breathing heavily in pain. Damiemon looks down at him, he sees Arceumon's eyes, clearly burning with the same resentment towards him.

"No!" Rose rushes to try and aid him but Damiemon comes between her with the weaken Cecil in one arm. "You don't scare me." she glares at him.

"Then I will teach you to fear me." He draws back his aura converted claw-like hand and swings with all his might. He smirks to see that Rose is nowhere to be found, he pivots to see Dianamon and Rose together. "Speed alone won't save you here."

"Let him go." Rose demands.

"Hmm...You seem to care about this human much more than normal, why is that?" He asks

"Because she loves him." Roy answers and spits a ball of blood from his lip. "You know, that emotion that you and I can't feel."

Damiemon turns to Roy, releasing Cecil, allowing Dianamon to get to him. "You have a strong sense of leadership young boy. It's just a shame that you are pitifully stupid. Answer me this, why go through all the trouble of angering me to the point of me killing you?"

Roy snorts weakly at his question. "Because if we're going to die, then we'll might as well show you the ugly truth. You're too weak to accept the fact that Light is just as strong as Darkness. No matter how much we try and cover it."

"Really, then why is the light so close to be extinguish from this universe?"

"My, you're bleeding stupid, aren't you. Fanglongmon knows it too. I can see what you are trying to do just as clearly as I can see you're ugly face right now."

Damiemon's eyes narrow. "You read minds."

"There it is! You're brain is finally working. All I needed was some time to read each and everyone of you're minds."

All but Alphamon and Raidenmon, stop fighting and open their ears to Roy. Most of Damiemon's soldiers had secrets that would make Damiemon question his loyalty towards them. The wait quietly.

"There is a flaw in your plan to take over earth as well Damiemon."

Damiemon sits in mid-air. His anger left him completely and replaced with curiosity; why would a boy keep challenging his word and smarts, regardless if this person had the crest of darkness on his side, he was no match for him. "Reading minds is a dirty business kid, but go ahead, enlighten me with your assumptions."

"The Digidestined will be there to make sure you never take a breath in our home." Roy answers casually

Damiemon laughs evilly. "That all you got? The Digidestined? They will fall before Apocalymon, he can't be killed. I myself, may far surpass him in power but he is immortal."

Now Roy laughs just as wickedly as Damiemon. "Like I said earlier, it's really hard to see when your head is up your ass. Why do you think that the only one getting his arse kicked is Cecil?"

Damiemon's gaze fixes on the boy who has Arceumon's essence in him. He was the one putting the hardest fight but he was also the one who would be easier to weaken, Rose and Roy on the other hand were slightly tougher to subdue.

"Enlighten me."

"With pleasure. Cecil has Arceumon's power, which is what you basically have. Rose's power comes from the faith of the Digidestined as well as every Digimon in the Digital Universe and my power comes from the darkness in everyone's heart, including yours. So for every Digimon in this universe that has a dark heart or never ending faith, is actually helping us ."

Damiemon gazes at the girl the aura that is emitting from her is still burning brightly. He turns to the smirking Roy. "Is that all?"

"Well I want to get Yamada's name out in the open. He gave you the Chimera so he can get a better understanding of the Digital Universe. These creatures could live in both worlds simultaneously. You don't need you're soldiers, you were bound to turn on them once the Chimera were born, but Chronomon got to you, wasn't that right Chrono?" He looks up at the unfazed Ancient Mega Level Digimon.

Silence visits the Knight of Darkness. He was right, the replacement for his soldiers were suppose to be the chimera, but thanks to Chronomon, this was averted; Damiemon had changed a lot since Chronomon's outburst, no one knows why, except for Roy.

"_He knows..."_ Damiemon can see it in his eyes, he went through every detail of their lives thoroughly.

"Damiemon, you and I are very much the same." He states. "If Rose and Cecil believe that there is still some humanity left in me, then there must be some good left in you."

Damiemon can only gaze at his eight feathery dark wings from Roy. He looks like a complete opposite of both Rose and Cecil, but he knows that Roy is wrong, they can't be the same. "Have you ever taken the life off a Digimon?"

Roy smirks "I took the lives of Digimon who had it coming. You've done the same, because we both have different definitions of right and wrong. I live my life in the shadows of death...my survival depends on it."

Cecil stares at Roy, trying to make sense out of what he meant by his survival depending on death meant. Rose had taken advantage of the little chat to help Cecil recover, but she to became curious about Roy.

"And aren't you tired of living in the shadows?" Damiemon asks. "Under my shadow to be precise."

"Yes...but I am not going to become you. I am not a monster nor human, I am something new entirely."

Damiemon chuckles lightly and pulls out a large blade from his back. "I will show you exactly what you are."

Roy sees him coming, but he decides to do nothing. Ignoring the cries of the Digital Guardians for him to move, he doesn't. The blade pierces his abdomen and exist through the spine, hanging out with pints of blood dripping of the edge. Roy doesn't scream in anguish, her merely grunts at the pain as if annoyed by it. Damiemon grins he never thought that he would just stand there and die.

"You are wrong and arrogant, you and I are very different, My Darkness is embraced by my followers. You... If these humans knew what you did and what you are, they would turn on you." Damiemon whispers to Roy's ear.

Roy can feels the pain of the double edge blade and his life slowly fading away with it. He hears the roars of Slayerdramon, both of them were slowly fading into nothingness. But still he smirks "I ...am going to show... you that darkness... cannot exist without light... That is something you will learn... the hard way..."

"Ok...If you want the chance to see the light fall before you're very eyes, very well. I will remain with you until you're pitiful life fades away. Now! Destroy them ALL!"

Roy watches as the battle is reengaged. His body is slowly becoming colder by the second, he can feel his crest power slowly dying out as well. Still, his grin remains._"I know she can feel it too...I just hope I didn't make a mistake..."_

-_xX-Babylon-Xx_-

Through the sounds of heavy breathing, a blurry image forms as TK slowly opens his eyes, his body lightly bouncing on a metallic surface, as if quickly running through a field. He sees the familiar older blonde's face looking over at him with a smile of ease.

"TK, you're ok. Did you feel anything?"

TK ignores his question as he tries to focus his vision on a peculiar moving object on the ceiling. Slowly he begins to begins to a figure crawling like a spider with long legs quickly above them. The spider like creature jumps towards MetalGarurumon.

"Ahhh spider!" he cries.

MetalGarurumon slightly turns around to face the Digimon, with his power fully restored he counters. "Metal Wolf Claw!"

The spider slowly disintegrates in mid-air, never making it close to MetalGarurumon. TK sits up to see a debris of metal in this hall, from mechanical bodies that were emptied to torn robotic armors. The corridor that he and the Digidestined were in was home to several Digimon known as Infermon. This recent one was their eighth encounter with the Ultimate Level Digimon.

"That was a close one." Yamato exhales deeply. "TK, how are you doing?"

TK looks down coyly. "I'm...ok."

Matt smiles but is slightly tossed forward as MetalGarurumon makes an abrupt stop, as do the the others.

"What's the big idea!" Tai scolds at Garudamon.

"Look." she points at several rookie Digimon at their twelve o'clock. The rookie Digimon remain perfectly still, as if hoping to camouflage with the background and walk pass them.

"What are you doing here?" MetalGarurumon's beastly voice makes them wince in fear.

"We're not going to hurt you." Angewomon assures them. "Are you lost?" She asks one of the monkey like Digimon.

A single Kokuwamon is pushed out from the group. Angewomon could see the fear in him, even though he's a Machine Digimon. "Please don't eat me."

Angewomon as well as the others are slightly taken aback by the plea of this machine Digimon.

Tai can't help but laugh, despite Sora's menacing glare. "Man, I guess we do look somewhat strange and displeasing to Digimon, huh." he jokes through Mimi's 'Speak for yourself'

Tai's response made the group of Digimon more frighten, regardless, Angewomon moves closer to the small machine-like version of Kuwagamon. "Ignore him, humans can be a little strange."

As soon as she mentioned the word 'humans' commotion among the group of Digimon began and their fear had fled from them completely.

"You mean humans-humans From earth?" Kokuwamon asks.

"Yup, we're human." Tai answers.

The group of Digimon dash pass Angewomon and gather around the Digidestined who were on reaching level.

"Please save us from the Infermon." a Koemon, a small green monkey, please to Yamato and TK.

Quickly the Digimon begin to bombard the Digidestined with pleas to save them from the Dark Masters and the Infermon that infested this part of the corridors.

"Ummm yeah we'll help you out." Matt answers somewhat disturbed to have so many Digimon on MetalGarurumon.

"Hey! That's not a crow's nest you know." Tai shakes off a Tucanmon off his head only to have him come back again. "Look I'll agree to help if you get off my head."

Sora giggles at the sight of Tai fighting off the bird Digimon that are trying to mount his head.

-Clriiieech- the sound of scraping Metal being torn apart forces everyone to shelter their ears from the spine crushing sound. Out of the walls Machinedramon appears with several Infermon quickly scrambling to surround the Digidestined and the group of newly found Digimon.

"AHHHH! IT'S MACHINEDRAMON!" One of the Koemon cries and buries himself into Zudomon's batch of dragging tail hair.

Giga Cannon!" He attacks the disoriented Ultimate Level Digimon as well as MetalGarurumon. With the screech still grinding their ears the Digimon take Machinedramon's, some of the are put down but retain their ultimate forms, while the accompanying champion level Digimon are glued to the floor by the pressure of Machinedramon's blasts.

Machinedramon ceases his attack and stares at the Digidestined and the scared rookie level Digimon. "How does it feel to be alive for a few more seconds before I peel the lives out of your Digimon partners." Machinedramon raises his claw and snaps it. "Without WarGreymon you feeble humans can't touch me."

"Don't be so sure." MetalGarurumon easily stands up from Machinedramon's attack. "We don't need WarGreymon. We can destroy you all by ourselves."

"Brave." he growls . "But unlike Puppetmon, I will not spend my time arguing with you. It's time to rid you of our planet. Giga Cannon."

"Spider Shooter!" The Infermon surrounding the group follow Machinedramon's assault. Every Ultimate Digimon takes a stand to defend the wave of attacks.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" MetalGarurumon fires his rain of zero-degree missiles aiming toward the Infermon. Most of his missiles hit their mark while others miss. The wave of attacks pick up with Machinedramon nor the Infermon showing any signs of giving up on their assault. Not giving the Ultimate Level Digimon time to counter nor MetalGarurumon the room to attack once again.

The Digidestined cluster together away from their Digimon under the protection of the remaining sentinels.

"Can't we do something?" Tai asks.

"Not if you want to live to see another day." d'Arcmon answers. "We're up against a Mega Level Digimon several Ultimate Levels, I think we've got a chance, but unlike them, we have something to lose."

Tai arches a brow "And what's that?"

"You." Andromon answers.

Tai clenches his teeth, another tough decision to make.

"Uuuhhh."

The group hears Kari moan weakly as she grips her head

"What's wrong?" Sora asks her.

"I don't know...I feel...strange" She finishes as she slowly collapses on the floor.

"Do you have a fever?" Tai feels her head, her temperature is as normal as it's ever going to get. "What do you feel."

"I feel...so cold..."

"Matt, Tai!" MetalGarurumon breaks their attention from Hikari. "I don't thing we can hold off much longer, you're going have to pull back. I got you covered."

Tai picks Kari up and races ahead of the others to take his sister to safety. He can see his sister's eyes filled with anguish as they narrow little by little.

"Spider Cannon!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

MetalGarurumon counters multiple attacks from the Infermon as the Digidestined continue to head away from battle, followed by the Champion level Sentinels and the group of rookie Digimon they found in the corridors. They stop as MetalGarurumon blasts the last of the Infermon that were following them.

"I'm going back. d'Arcmon, Centarumon make sure that-"

-Thwoosh-

Like that Zudomon followed by MegaKabuterimon and the other ultimate level Digimon come tumbling through. The remaining Infermon flank around them and surround the fallen Ultimate level Digimon and the Digidestined once again.

"Sorry, we tried." Angewomon utters weakly. "He's not holding back anymore."

Machinedramon emerges from the corner and faces the downed Ultimate level Digimon. "You may have gotten me by surprise the first time... I can assure you that it's not going to happen again."

MetalGarurumon jumps in front of his fallen friends and looks up at Machinedramon. "You think you can handle a Mega, or are you too much of coward to do so?"

"I would ask you the same thing MetalGarurumon. Giga Cannon!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Spider Shooter!"

The remaining Infermon attack MetalGarurumon while he was distracted by Machinedramon's attack.

"Mhrr!" he grunts as the attacks from the Infermon continue to collide with his armor.

Meanwhile, Tai worryingly tried to figure out what was wrong with his sister. She was getting a little more pale by the second.

"Is she going to be ok?" TK asks.

"I don't know..." Tai turns around to see MetalGarurumon struggle to avoid taking any damage from Machinedramon, but still taking a rain of hits from the Infermon. He sees Angewomon struggle to get up as well as the other ultimate level Digimon to no avail. He looks down at Botamon glare at the giant Machine Digimon tower over them as he fires a endless barrage of blasts to MetalGarurumon. Arceumon said something that they would be able to defeat Machinedramon with ease.

"_What did he mean by that."_ He looks back at his sister. _"Sacrifice? Sacrifice Kari? No! That can't be right."_

Tai suddenly spots the crest below her shirt glow through and dim out over and over again.

"Kari are you ok?" Tai looks at her, she looks sick but her temperature doesn't indicate a fever of any sort. "Joe, what's happening to her?"

Joe feels her forehead and her pulse. "It's weak." he states.

Without realizing the rookie level Digimon gather around her. They stare at the young girl's symbol slowly dimming. "Light..." one of them says.

"What?" Tai turns to the various Digimon who don't respond.

"Light..." d'Arcmon repeats. "Light is the crest you're sister has. The most precious of attributes is light, the light that even I would give my life to defend."

Tai stares at the angelic Digimon with confusion. "What do you mean. Is something wrong with my sister."

"Raarrrghh- Urrghhh- Arrghhh"

MetalGarurumon roars loudly as Machinedramon's and Infermon's attacks make contact with him, interrupting d'Arcmon.

"MetalGarurumon!" Matt watches in vain as Machinedramon and the Infermon continue their assault on MetalGarurumon. "Hang in there."

Kari opens her eyes to catch a glimpse of the relentless assault on one of her Digimon friends. "No more." she says inaudibly.

"MetalGarurumon, your pain will be short-lived, the humans are the ones who will suffer the most." Machinedramon growls through his attacks.

The rookie level Digimon race pass the Digidestined towards Machinedramon and attack Machinedramon. Much to the surprise of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, a little earlier they were scared stiff by Machinedramon, but now they seem to hold no fear.

Machinedramon halts his assault on MetalGarurumon and lifts up his Booster Claw and aims it straight down. "Catastrophe!" He roars out and nails most of the rookie Digimon into the walls while destroying some. MetalGarurumon is launched at the Digidestined, tossing them harshly further behind.

Kari opens her eyes to a blurry image of Machinedramon slowly approaching them with one of the rookie Digimon in hand and his Infermon minions following from the walls. She sees her brother stand before her and the looming machine dragon of destruction.

Machinedramon stops and holds up the rookie Digimon Koemon tightly toward Hikari and Tai. "You see now, this is why I do this. The weak who do not submit to Lord Apocalymon's order..." He pauses for a second.

Hikari looks at the beaten Monkey Digimon weakly look her with eyes of hope.

"Shall me exterminated" He closes his trident arm and destroys the Small green monkey Digimon. "You and you're friends will die just as quickly."

She looks up at the dark sky through a opening in the ceiling, darkness, everywhere. Like one of her worst nightmares

"_Yes there is Darkness everywhere...it's an imbalance and you can fix it...just let the light run through you."_

As if possessed she slowly gets up and faces Machinedramon. She no longer feels weak, instead she feels something else.

"Kari stand back he's too..." He trails off as he gazes at the crest symbol shine brightly in her chest with the ring that Arceumon gave her shining brightly as well. "Kari are you-Whoa." Tai stumbles back as the bright light consumes her body. He can only stare at this display incredulously.

Machinedramon stares dully at her. "I don't have time to waste on light shows. Giga Cannon!"

For Kari, Time slows down after Machinedramon's attack exits his cannon.

"_Don't be afraid. Let it out and save your family and friends. Otherwise we're both going to die."_

that same voice echoes again.

"_I have faith in you."_ are it's last words before it fades away.

She sees Machinedramon's Giga Cannon get closer to her and her brother. A single teardrop falls from her face. "No More!" She cries. The light bursts from her body in all angles, stopping Machinedramon's attack. The light escapes through every crack of Machinedramon's city and into the sky, lighting up the darkness around the entire planet and beyond. The dark cloud is ripped apart by the light just as easily as it pierces through every shadowy corner of the planet.

-_xX-Planet Infinity-Xx_-

Damiemon's soldiers stare at the weak Digital Guardians in the face. They can't do anything to defend themselves this time, Damiemon's soldiers have proven to be too much for them to handle, even with the X-Formula. Even Raidenmon X and Alphamon were at their peeks end.

Damiemon turns over at boy who he has impaled in his blade since the assault resumed. "What do you have to say about the light now, boy?"

Roy could never look more pale than he does at this moment. His crest glowing and dimming just like Kari's was signaling of a shortage of life. But even so he smirks. "I have faith in you..." that single sentence leaves Damiemon somewhat confused.

"What are you talking about boy?" he asks as he draws him and his blade closer to himself. "Faith in what?"

Roy sneers at him. "I have faith in the light... to make give me what I want. Without it I can't grow stronger. Light up the darkness, like Cecil said."

A bright light blinds Damiemon forcing him to release his blade. Roy's Digisoul begins to glow and disintegrates the blade, allowing the light to heal him completely. The light surrounds the Digital Guardians and Damiemon's Soldiers as well. The light is warm and soothing to some while others try to escape it's brightness.

Alphamon's dark gems begins to return to their reddish state and turn into a vivid blue. Power overflowing in his body. He regains conscious from the Ruin Mode to see that he had been purified into the Burst Mode he expands his bright wings and takes command of the OuRyuuken Blade.

Seraphimon's weariness leaves him and replaced with a burst of power. His armlets shatter into a foam of energy and his armor changes to a lighter color and his helmet is removed and his features covered by a wave of energy as well. A blade of light takes form in his arm. He realizes that he has reached the Burst Mode.

A wave of pain is lifted from Ophanimon as well as pieces from her bulky armor, leaving her with a burst of power. Her armlets, legging, helmet and chest armory become thinner revealing her hourglass body, allowing her to move easier. A long ribbon of light surrounds her body and in her hand is her Javelin.

Like Seraphimon, Omnimon's weariness leaves him completely. His two main weapons combine to take form of a seemingly large blade of Ice and Fire with a cannon attachment forged from ice. With him is non other than the Omni Cannon Blade a blade that can slash through anything with a cannon that could pierce and destroy anything it touches with it's icy energy.

Dianamon glides through the air leaving a stream of energy from her cape, a cape that would double as her shield. Her moonlight sisters leg armor perpetually glow in the same light as the moon. The lower blade from her double bladed crescent ax becomes raw energy while the other one remains sharp with Gems from the X-Formula making it easier for her to but through her opponents like Swiss cheese.

Apollomon's flames burn strong and fully powered once again. His armor changes to a deeper red and his mess of hair ignites in flames. His flames could burn through the thickest of metals like if it were Ice.

Minervamon's armor changes to a light pink color, Her dominion blade taking the form of hard earth. Her small shield expands in the shape of a snake curled up into gold. With her Dominion blade she can revive dead earth and give life to plantation instantly.

Magnamon's armlets transform into energy, still assuming the form of his X-modification. Two loose streams of energy exert from the back of his armor almost like a long scarf. Now his defenses are truly unsurpassed by Damiemon's soldiers.

RhodoKnightmon spirals his energy-made ribbons around his body gracefully. His pile bunker becomes a sharp energy base of it's former X-Mode with a more devastating effect. With these two new additions RhodoKnightmon's defenses as well as offenses have been raised to a limit that would slice his opponents into nothing.

Craniummon opens his eyes to see that his Broken double bladed spear has become into a light energy based weapon. His shield is replaced by a bright light stronger than his previous shield.

Gaiomon, Raidenmon, Duftmon and Dynasmon are the only ones who don't change whatsoever from their X-Modification, the only difference is their weaponry effectiveness and drastic raise in power.

Roy holds out a core with his DigiSoul blanketing it. "Now I execute Dracomon's Digi-Core!" he passes the core through his Digivice and aims it towards Slayerdramon.

Slayerdramon roars as the light evokes his body.

"With the light of the little girl pushed to limits, I too have risen to knew limits."

Damiemon recovers as the light dims to see the Dragon, Examon, in his Burst Mode, the exact opposite of his Ruin Mode. He scans the other Digital Guardians let off a rich aura of energy. "You are much smarter than I thought." Damiemon says confidently. "This is going to be amusive."

-_xX-Babylon-Xx_-

Tai opens his eyes in the bright light, but the glare doesn't seem to blind him. He sees clearly through it. He looks at his sister he can see a hollow image of what appear to be wings come out from her they expand and release a final pulse of light before that hollow image is completely gone. His sister falls to the ground and Taichi rushes to her.

"Kari, are you ok?"

Kari slowly opens her eyes and looks at her brother. She gives him a weak smile and nods.

A tall humanoid figure takes a stand next to them with a metallic beast Digimon on the other side. Tai looks at the humanoid Digimon incredulously "WarGreymon? How?"

"The light." He states as the other Ultimate, Champion and rookie Level Digimon form a line across him. "I saw why the light is so sacred."

Machinedramon recuperates and scans the small herd of Digimon facing him so furious ready to wipe him out of existence, but he doesn't feel anything. _"The light...it's more powerful than I ever estimated..."_

"Phoenix Embers!"

"Grand Horn Buster!"

"Rose Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Lightning!"

"Celestial Arrow!

"Lightning Blade!"

"Hunting Cannon"

"Maiden Emblems!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Gaia Force!"

The Infermon that were among the walls are caught by the devastating attack and diminished into bits of data. Machinedramon stares at the attacks dully. _"Apocalymon too has underestimated these children..."_ His thoughts are interrupted by the powerful energy wave that thrusts him. He is lifted and pushed up into the air, the force ripping through the chromed Digizoid Metal that protected the corridors.

"_I promise we will meet again..."_ His body decimates into bits of data and drawn upward into the sky and beyond to the outskirts of the planet for Roy to collect.

The Digidestined and their Digimon partners exit the city through the gaping hole made by the force of the combined attacks. And stare at the mountain spiraled with all four elements of steel, earth, water and darkness. After all they've been through they can't believe that only Piedmon and the ancient evil Digimon Apocalymon are left.

Hikari looks up at the sky, the cold feeling in her heart was the element of darkness slowly losing his life. But the voice that caused her to burst was not human to her, it was eerier than Machinedramon's tone or more mischievous than Piedmon's. But the voice did help her, it helped her save her brother and all her friends. Minus the few that perished to Machinedramon's might. She slowly closes her eyes to rest. Even though Tai didn't know, she did sacrifice herself since entering the battlefield at a early age, and helped destroy some of the most notorious evil Digimon.

Tai stares at his sister while she sleeps. The light he felt was soothing, in the same way he felt when Agumon first Became WarGreymon. His sister was becoming more and more like the person Gennai and the ancient spirits described her, yet remain with such innocence with her powers of light. He as well as his friends and all the Digimon accompanying them right now witnessed the power that she has powers that are far more mysterious than they know. They were no longer under the total blacked sky of Apocalymon, but were now under the watch of the infinite stars and single moon.

"What do you think it was?" Izzy riding on MegaKabuterimon, asks. "The light revitalized our Digimon more than Arceumon's force field."

Tai shrugs his shoulders in response and stares at the stars. "Let's find a place to rest. At least until my sister wakes up."

The others don't question him and follow WarGreymon down to the forest, away from the remaining dangers of Machinedramon's city. Unknown to them was the bright light emitting from the Digital Guardians, making them seem like bright lively stars in the vastness of the Digital Universe. Unaware that Kari helped out the very guardians who were suppose to be protecting her, her brother and her friends. Oblivious to the fact that Piedmon was collecting the planet's data to break Apocalymon's seal after him completely sucking the life out of it.

In times like war even the bravest and strongest of warriors need to rest. The sleeping power held by Hikari Kamiya was not exception.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter and remember friends. I've set up several drawings on Cecil and Roy for the second segment as well as a summary for the second segment. Tell me what you think of them by following the links on my profile. Just five more chapters to go you guys.


	26. The Curtain Rises

Digital Revolutions  
Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, the songs for every character would have been dubbed into the endings of each episode... I also don't tend to offend anyone with Roy so if I make a remark about him or aim a remark towards others, don't take it personally.

Reviews:

**Aero Angemon**: Hah, thanks. Hey, I did some artwork for Cecil and Roy. Check it out. I put the links on my FF page as well as a summary for the second saga.

**RK-Omega**: Thanks Charlie, I want to do Rose but drawing chicks is harder cause of the boobs and the curvy body.

**A/N**: I have a good song for you guys who don't listen to metal. It's called 'Hope' from Judas Priest and it's more a melody tone than metal so you guys are gonna love it. It suits TK very well and it's a good song for you Takari fans.

_...Even though the sun is beating down on me, I feel cold and broken... Because without you it's just a frozen summer.  
_-Jihad, Frozen Summer

* * *

_The Curtain Rises_

Roy clenches his fist shut, placing three certain Digi-cores in his body and returns his attention to the slowly vanishing planet. Without the Dark Cloud, he as well as Cecil and Rose can see clearly the end results of the battle between the Digidestined and Dark Masters. With their Digimon partners as well as the other Digital Guardians powered up to the Burst Mode, the tide of the battle had shifted, so much that Damiemon was forced to join the skirmish against Alphamon Burst Mode and Omnimon Burst Mode, both who were sub-equipped with the X-Antibody.

"Roy why did you do that?" Rose asks referring to the stunt that nearly got him killed.

Roy places his hand in his abdomen, he can still feel the freezing steel of Damiemon blade in him.

"Well Rosie, I took Cecil's advice. I lit up the darkness with the light from Hikari. With my crest slowly dying she was able to unleash more power than even Damiemon did when he charged up. Thus helping our mates go to the Burst Mode and saving me."

"What?"

Roy sighs. "Look, me and Hikari share...a spiritual bond. I noticed that when we first met. You've heard those theories about the Digidestined; if you off one, the others will follow. That's a load of crap. The only ones who this theory applies to is yours truly and Hikari. I was dying and I managed to get into Hikari's mind, I helped her unleash her power to help all those who use the light."

"What? You risked her life for a slight power boost?" Cecil questions him.

Roy frowns at the eight winged opposite of him. "Ey, it worked didn't it? If not for me, Rose would be weeping over you carcass right now instead of questioning me, and I'd be lying lifeless with a hole in me."

"But-"

"Bloody'ell you're just like a women, always looking for the 'Buts' in a argument. You can't let it go."

Cecil narrows his eyes at him, while Rose is still trying to add something up.

"I don't get it, if Fanglongmon or Damiemon didn't know about this, how did you find out?" Rose inquires. She notes apprehension in Roy as she mentions this.

"Luck, I guess."

Rose arches a brow. She didn't quite buy his story back in Japan when they asked him about his past. "You're lying. You're hiding something."

Roy turns to Cecil with a bitter look on him. "Ey mate, do I feel sorry for you." Cecil narrows his eyes at him. "Well you're right, but I'm not going to tell you." He states.

"Why not?" Cecil inquires. "We're in this together, and it's not fair that you can read minds and keep secrets."

"Well I am allowed to have secrets, I only read the minds of those who deserve it... or those who just piss me off. By the way Cecil, did you know Rose has a cute little birth mark on her left cheek."

Rose blushes and glares at Roy with a pint of embarrassment, while Cecil studies her face. "I don't see anything... Stop trying to change the subject."

Roy snickers and shakes his head with disappointment. "You're bleeding clueless aren't you."

"Just tell us!" Rose snaps, still blushing in embarrassment.

Roy sighs. "Fine, but don't judge me. And I'm sorry for noticing _that_" Roy grins as he sees Rose's anger rise up again.

Cecil can only wonder why Rose was getting so upset, it wasn't like her to get upset over something regarding her 'cheek'.

Roy stares at the fighting Digimon, both sides are equally matched. With their strength still the same there wasn't anything the three Human-hybrids could do except support their Digimon with their Digisoul and talk.

"Well...while I was held captive...Sarah would always tell me about the light, and how I could manipulate it using life and death. If one of us would ever come close to death, the other would burn out a large amount of energy to try and revive the other, and yet one of us is suppose to die by the other's hand. Irony is a cunt isn't it."

"Err...okaayy..Yeah...I guess. I'll take it that this isn't good." Cecil says. "Ok... besides being able to read minds, sense out the evil in Digimon and people's heart, being able to communicate using telepathy, and the bond you share with the wielder of light, what else are you hiding from us?"

"Well remember I said that we were just simple scientist?"

"No, you're mom and aunt were scientist you were just a kid." Cecil clarifies.

"Regardless, we weren't doing any good for 'technology'. Just like Japan, our country found out about the Digital Universe. My mom and aunt found out about it too and tried to find a way to get to it without the consent of the government, so they fled and took me along to Australia, which is like my second home... Mum and Sarah were being hunted by all secret government agencies worldwide for treason, can you believe it? We find something out and the world labeled us as traitors because we won't share with the government. Luckily mom and Sarah were able to get through to the Digital World before they found us. They wanted the codes to get to the Digital World to take command of it."

"Who's they?" Rose inquires.

"I don't have a fuckin clue." Roy answers quietly. "All I know is that we can't trust the world with this information, can you imagine the shit storm it would bring?"

Rose and Cecil ponder about that, the human race was always known for their excuses to wage wars for power and control. If the entire world went to war with someone like Damiemon, they would perish in a heartbeat. The arrogance of the human race was the cause of all the wars that transpired in it's history.

"Optoelectronic Beam!"

The battling Digimon evade the large beam of energy aimed towards all of them. They turn up to see a large humanoid-machine with a cannon coming out his it's chest, two arms consisting of a booster claw and a drill drop bellow it's body, with twin boosters as it's legs. Rose and Cecil both notice Roy trembling, but not out of fear.

"You!" Both Roy and Chronomon scorn at the machine.

The battling Digimon stare at a small figure appear from the top of the headless machine. A women in her undergarments smirks as she removes the loose locks of brown hair in her face.

"Lord Damiemon, that is the women for whom Cherubimon left us." Chronomon announces with a cold leer at the women.

Damiemon slightly tilts his head towards her. "Leave now you feeble human, otherwise prepare to die."

The women waves her finger, "No, the only one who's going to be doing any dying here is all of you if you don't pipe down."

Damiemon turns away completely from Omnimon and Alphamon. "You had you're chance. Vehemence Of Darkness!"

The women crosses her arms and patiently awaits the fast coming blast of darkness. A barrier around the large machine and her as well. The attack makes contact and is bounced of directly back at Damiemon.

With a swing, he pushes the blast away from him and towards the vastness of space.

"Is that it?" She asks nonchalantly. "I expected much more from the plague of the Digital Universe."

Damiemon leers at her. "How dare you talk to me in such a isolate manner. I will have your head human."

The women smiles at him and turns to Roy once again. "Roy, why don't you tell him how futile his situation is, tell them what you're aunt can do. After all...you saw what I am capable of."

Roy notices everyone's attention avert to him, a wave of uncertainty washes over him. _"...damn...what if they turn on me."_

"What's wrong Roy? I thought you weren't afraid of anything, let alone showing people who you really are."

Roy glares at her. "I was wrong, irony isn't a cunt, you are. I know very well what you are capable of, but let me tell you that we've all gotten much stronger since then, most of all me."

Damiemon's curiosity makes him turn to the enraged Roy. "You are related to this women?" Damiemon asks.

Roy grunts "Unfortunately, yes. Everyone... meet Sarah... Apedaile, the bitch who robbed me of my humanity, desecrated god, and is hellbent on ruling earth."

Everyone gazes at the infamous Sarah Apedaile, the women who was playing with the status of the Digital Universe for sometime, the women who destroyed Roy's humanity, the women who kidnapped Ken Ichijouji.

"Where is the wielder of Kindness!" Seraphimon barks.

"My, aren't you a rude one. I would worry about myself instead. Ken Ichijouji is safe, embracing the Darkness I've offered to him."

The Digital Guardians leer at her, a simple taunt away from attacking her.

"Don't worry, I am not really here to kill anyone but to make you all an offer you can't refuse."

"Forget you're offer, we say no." Cecil retorts.

"Listen before you make up your mind little boy. I am willing to surrender the Digidestined and even Ken to you, that is if you submit to my command and do exactly as I say." she turns to Damiemon and his soldiers. "As for you, you can have infinite power, I can make sure of that, but only if you live under my rules and do exactly as I say."

Both Digital Guardians and Damiemon's soldiers laugh. Only Damiemon and Roy remain serious, both can see that the armor she is carrying is more than a bucket of bolts. Damiemon's Vehemence of Darkness attack was at full power and the force field countered it away with easy.

"We must disrespectfully decline your pitiful offer." Even with his doubts, Damiemon refuses to believe that a simple machine can best him.

"Well, I think I speak for the Digital Guardians when I say: Got to hell" Roy answers.

To their surprise Sarah smiles. "I knew you were all to proud to give in. I had higher hopes for all of you, but now...it's time to say your good-byes. Optoelectronic Beam!"

Everyone easily evades the beam and face the giant machine.

Roy smirks at her. "You know, even if die today, I will be happy if I take you to hell with me."

"Don't be so sure, I've done my homework and improved. You will see that I am destined to rule both Earth and the Digital Universe."

"Don't be so sure." Damiemon interjects. "This universe is mine and earth shall perish along with the entirety, that is the human race."

"It's not going to happen." Now Cecil interjects "We're fighting to put people and Digimon like you away for good. You're not going to destroy the lives of others for your selfish needs. I will see to it that peace reigns after this war! Golden Shine!"

"don't fool yourself child. This universe is mine and allow me to show you the real potential of a God! Vehemence Of Darkness!"

Attacks from all sides fly and cover the outskirts of what was once the planet infinity. Each side fighting for a cause, ideals, visions, worthiness; all those for peace. One would wonder; is it worth it...the price we pay for peace?

-_xX-Forest-Xx_-

The Digidestined were taking a much needed rest after defeating Machinedramon. Speculation on the peculiar events that took place in Machinedramon's defeat surrounded their resting site. Little did they know that her counterpart was responsible for her display of power. Two certain blonds, a young genius and the young girl's brother loom over her as she sleeps with concern and curiosity. While the two mega level Digimon and other Digimon partners rest, the sentinels remain stationary to prevent ambushes.

"Joe, are you sure she's ok?" Tai asks for the second time. "check again to make sure."

Joe exhales deeply. "no matter how many times I check, the end result is going to be the same Tai. She's fine, all she needs is to rest."

"But-"

"I'm ok Tai."

His attention is caught by his sister's drowsy voice. "Kari! Are you ok?"

She smiles and nods, standing up slightly sluggishly. "I'm ok." She repeated. "Just a little tired."

"We're glad to hear that." Sora smiles at her. It was established by Tai that no one was to ask her about the peculiar events that underwent in the battle with Machinedramon, even if it hurt Izzy not to ask.

"Yes indeed we are, oh holy queen of light." d'Arcmon bows down to her.

She is left slightly confused by d'Arcmon's unusual way of receiving a waking person. The others narrow their eyes to the oblivious angelic champion level Digimon. Tai sighs wondering what part of 'don't mention anything about that weird light to my sister' didn't the champion Digimon understand..

"...right. Kari are you hungry? We gathered some food." Angewomon points to the rookie level Digimon who decided to remain with them after the defeat of Machinedramon. Although a bit timid, they did share a certain liking to Tai's sister, thus their reason for sticking around.

She nods and takes a seat next to the welcoming rookie level Digimon.

An hour fast leaves them, but still Tai refused to proceed until he feels that his sister is safe and out of harm's way. The same image of his sister with angelic wings keeps repeating in his head. _"What was that or what did it mean?"_

"_It means that your sister is accepting her powers"_

Tai smiles at AncientGreymon's perfect timing. _"You know for someone who is suppose to be a spirit, you sure are snoopy. But what do you mean she's accepting her powers?"_

"_The light you saw before you is your sister as half Digital being with. It is said that a human who becomes half-digital may never perish by natural occurrences but can fall in battle, asides from that, the person will become indefinitely stronger. If I am correct your sister underwent through a flash transformation to allow you all to defeat Machinedramon, but retain her full human self."_

Tai turns around and stares at his sister and Takeru play with a Koemon and a Kuwagamon. She looks so happy, with that smile that would always brighten up anyone's day. Although a single unanswered question lays in his mind

"_But what caused it?"_

"_It's in her, she had the will to protect you all."_

Tai faces the grass, slightly disturbed by that. _"But... I am her big brother...I am suppose to be protecting her and looking out for her, not the other way around."_

"_Taichi, you know that your sister has the right to make and choose for herself even at this age. She wants to be like you. Strong, independent and courageous. Isn't that what you are trying to teach her?"_

Tai is put to silence by the ancient spirit. He did want his sister to grow up to be strong, independent and courageous. The kindness and caring part came easy to her. He returns his gaze to her, he can't believe that his little sister had grown so much since his adventures in the Digital World. But to him, she will always be his little sister, the one who he would protect and make sure she grew up safely, regardless of what some old spirit said to him.

"Who's there!"

Tai's thoughts are interrupted by Andromon as he and the other Sentinels aim their weapons at the rattling in the bushes.

"Take it easy Andromon. It's me." Gennai emerges from the bushes with Patamon resting on his head and Elecmon riding shotgun on his shoulder.

Takeru turns to the old man and sees the strange cute Digimon atop the man's head and the other Digimon riding on the man's shoulder. A faint memory flashes to him. The sun was setting and both of the creatures and he himself were having good laughs after a little game.

"Patamon...Elecmon..." He mouths inaudibly.

"TK!" Patamon exclaims and flies towards the small blond.

Instinctively he catches him but is left somewhat baffled by his actions. The one who he mouthed as Patamon felt very important to him, just as much as Kari. A feeling of warmth and confusion hit the young blond. Unaware of the anticipating looks he was getting from everyone, he holds out the smiling Patamon.

"...Do I know you?"

Patamon continues to smile. "Come on, it's me Patamon."

Gennai stares at Takeru, he can tell that he's trying really hard to put things together, but pieces in his memory are still missing.

"Patamon take a seat, we need to talk." Gennai gets the group together to talk about TK's recent memory loss. Patamon was taken hard by it most of all. The memories he and his partner shared were gone and the friendship they built through the many hardships was gone as well. Yamato understood very well what Patamon was going through, even though they didn't spent so much time together before they came to the Digital World, they still had memories worth remembering that weren't just about the divorce of their parents.

"I know it's hard to take Patamon, but let's give it some more time. It hasn't even been a full day."

Patamon nods with unhappiness.

"Now can you tell me what triggered Kari's crest to burst like that?"

"How did you know about that?" Tai asks

"I am the Digital Oracle of Light, I was responsible for your sisters crest at one point. Besides, the light was felt and seen through out the entire planet was once planet infinity."

"Was?" Izzy asks. "What do you mean?"

Gennai lowers his head and regretfully extends his arms out. "Look at what remains of this ancient planet." he reveals a hollow replica of what the planet they stand on looks like from space. There is basically nothing left except File Island and the dark orb in the core of what was once the planet.

"What happened?" Soar as well as the others stare at the image with disbelief.

"While you were fighting through Machinedramon's city, Piedmon took it upon himself to collect the Digital World's data before it diminishes completely."

"Diminishes? Diminishes how?" Matt asks.

Gennai exhales a breath of remorse. "Dies." He answers. "Since Apocalymon was freed, I wondered why he buried himself in the planet...I now know why. He's been robbing the planet dry of every bit of life force. The Data is merely the physical embodiment of what was lushes lands and vast crystal clear seas, the life force is what is needed to actually make the planet thrive."

"Oooohhhh...I don't get it." Tai announces.

Gennai narrows his eyes at the bearer of Courage.

"It's elementary." Izzy states. "It's like those zombie movies you like so much. You know they are able to walk, breath, but their spirit is no longer there to make them feel anything nor have any ambitions to chase. The only thing that they have is the need to feed and what happens when there is no more nutrients to ingest?"

"They go hungry and eventually... die" Tai answers.

Gennai looks at Izzy somewhat impressed. "You're getting better at explaining things in primitive form."

Izzy blushes and scratches his head out of modesty. "I realized that it's an essential if I want to explain myself to Tai like that."

Tai pouts. "Gee, thanks a lot. Not only do you insult me, but you actually managed to make zombie movies sound so boring."

His friends laugh at the pouting Tai.

Izzy rolls his eyes. "Regardless, Gennai, do you know what that light was?"

"Yes, it was a burst of energy triggered by a strong force. Kari must have somehow tapped into her crest power when a dire situation was presented to all of you." Gennai turns his eyes to the star covered heavens and can easily spot certain unusual specks of light that blended in perfectly with the other stars. "That includes the wielders of Faith, Darkness and Kindness."

"What?" Tai asks. "Are you saying that even those guys were near death at the same time?"

Gennai nods and points to the sparkling stars. "Do you see the specks of light in the distance that are hurling between the other stars?"

It takes the Digidestined and Digimon a few seconds before they can spot the specks of light. "They look like fire-flies." Mimi remarks.

"Those are the Digital Guardians." Gennai announces.

"What? They're in space? How can they breath?" Sora asks.

"Our Universe is much different than yours, oxygen is not a scarcity. Air is found everywhere in space and other things. Regardless, the wielder of darkness made a very risky move by endangering your sister's life."

"How? Why?" Tai asks somewhat furious at the Wielder of darkness.

A harsh gust of wind and debris prevents him from answering and cover himself. Trees are displaced and boulders are hurled to the sky. The Digidestined quickly take cover behind their Digimon partners. As the heavy gust dies down, Piedmon emerges over them with a diabolical grin on him. In his hand, a large orb of energy.

"Piedmon." The hiss of the Digidestined and accompanying Digimon chorus.

He looks down at them, as if unworthy to have his full attention. "My, my. I didn't think you fools would have actually destroyed Machinedramon, but then again, Machinedramon always lacked judgment."

"Yeah, and you're gonna end like him." Tai retorts as both MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon station themselves in front of the group.

He smirks at them. "I don't think so. Lord Apocalymon ordered me to gather this planet's data...but I have plans for it."

"What do you mean?" WarGreymon asks

He lowers himself to vigilant WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's altitude "I know that now as things stand now...I will lose."

"So does this mean you're surrendering?" MetalGarurumon asks with incredulity in his growl.

The evil clown Digimon smirks again. "No, I am merely saying that I won't be able to defeat you in this form. Which is why I've decided to take this data and use it to destroy you all."

"Wrong answer. Gaia Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Piedmon drops to the forest to evade both attacks that make contact with the spiral mountain and bring it down. The Digidestined watch in awe as the mountain collides with the ground, making the earth shake as it crumbles to the forest in the other side of the island.

"Where is he?" d'Arcmon scans her corners to find Piedmon.

"I don't know but we have to keep our guard up, remember he can take the shape of anyone of us." Izzy reminds him as he passes his eyes across the various trees.

"Pika-boo!" Piedmon erupts from the soil in the center of the group, startling some. "Trump Sword!" He tosses his swords out to the remaining rookie level Digimon and returns back under the ground.

Gennai watches the blades pierce through many of the rookie level Digimon, missing only the single Kokuwamon and Numemon. "Coward! Attacking Digimon who are to weak to defend themselves!"

Piedmon emerges behind Gennai and takes wraps his arm around his neck."No, It's just too pleasurable to see your sympathy for the weak control you."

"Hold your attacks everyone!" WarGreymon orders forcing everyone to withdraw their attacks.

"See what I mean. They won't attack because you mean too much to them." Piedmon whispers to his ear.

"Let him go and fight fair!" Tai orders.

Piedmon releases Gennai and grins at them. "Very well, allow me to show you fairness. I've released your friend, now allow me to fight the so-called prestigious chosen children with all my might." he pulls forth the orb of light. "This is the data of this pathetic planet. Since you helped the Digital Guardians push beyond their Mega Level, I too will show you the power that is beyond the Burst Mode. The curtain rises and I give you all..."

The orb dims into a shade of blood red and slowly merges with the maniacal clown Digimon. Gennai takes this opportunity to return to the side of his allies.

"Gaia Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw"

"Phoenix Embers!"

"Grand Horn Buster!"

"Rose Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Lightning!"

"Celestial Arrow!

"Lightning Blade!"

"Hunting Cannon"

"Maiden Emblems!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Hah! ChaosPiedmon" He extends his arms and negates all of their attacks. The blood red glow dims to reveal him. His entire outfit is black and white instead of his usual red. His swords and everything else about him remains intact. But to the Digidestined it is evident that there was more to his change than just a little saturation deduction.

"Izzy, what does your analyzer say about this." Gennai glares at the smirking clown. He can feel a increase in his power, more than before.

Izzy pops out his laptop and quickly finds a extra page to the Digimon. "... ChaosPiedmon...Level: Burst mode...in this mode his attacks become three times more powerful than normal." Izzy reads word by word with hints of reverence.

Gennai grimaces at the smirking clown. He thought that only a Digimon with a partner could reach the burst mode. _"I underestimated Apocalymon, he knew that all it took was life force to reach the burst mode, he must have left some for Piedmon just in case he would have to face the Digidestined... But even the Burst Mode has limitations."_

Tai growls at the smirking clown "So what, Burst Mode or not, we're still much stronger than him. WarGreymon!"

"Right! Great Tornado!"

"No! Wait!" Gennai yells in vain as WarGreymon draws closer to ChaosPiedmon.

"Pitiful...Final Spell!" He fires his most devastating attack at the whirling WarGreymon and stops him in mid-tracks and hammers him hard enough for him to skid through the soft soil like a fallen meteor.

"WarGreymon!" Tai calls his partner to check on his well being but gets no response. "Hold on pal, I'm on-

"Don't Tai." Gennai grabs him by the arms. "WarGreymon is going to be fine but you have to stay with us."

"Get off me." Tai tries to wrestle Gennai's grip away.

"I'd do as he says." Piedmon chuckles. "I'd hate to kill you while destroying your Digimon."

"It's so nice to see you worry about us, just shut up!" Tai retorts.

WarGreymon slowly picks himself up from the dirt, his hoses bleeding out fluids. "Ugh...What was that?"

"That my dear enemy, was a taste of the Burst Mode. Don't worry the main course is yet to start."

MetalGarurumon as well as the other Ultimate Digimon park themselves in front of WarGreymon.

"Listen." Gennai whispers. "I am going to try and buy you some time so that you can get away for now."

"What? We can't run away. We have to stay here and end this." Tai protests

"It's not a suggestion. I am going to hold him off while you kids get your Digimon out of harms way."

"We won't leave you." Mimi states. "We've lost many friends and we won't lose you too."

"She's right, we can't lose another friend to these monsters.."

Gennai frowns. "I am not going anywhere. With any luck I might be able to hold him off long enough for him to burn off all the life force energy he got from the data he stole from the planet. Now go, I am the oracle of light, I can take care of myself."

Gennai jumps over all the Ultimate and Mega Level Digimon to the front line. "Leave this to me, It's time I take a stand and protect you all." Gennai pulls out his rapier and covers it with his own energy. "Golden Shine!"

Gennai swings his rapier and rushes at the maniacal ChaosPiedmon with all his might. Even though their unwillingness to leave made sense to the Digidestined and their Digimon followed Gennai's orders and could only hope that Gennai would come out of his skirmish alive. Above in the outskirts of what remained of the once ancient planet, the Digital Guardians battled Damiemon's soldiers and the women and her power-armor and vice versa.

* * *

With the Digital Guardians in the Burst Mode and busy trying to fight off two threats keeps them too busy to even try to help the Digidestined. If Gennai failed to hold ChaosPiedmon off then what would become of the Digidestined? Will they be overpowered or will they find a way to counter his Burst Evolution? All that in the next Chapter.


	27. Pandemonium Meets Purgatory

Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
Chapter 27

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, if I did, all the CD Dramas like Michi Armor No Shinka would have had at least an episode or a short movie made for it...

**A/N**:Well only three chapters to go plus the Intermission ones as well. I'd like to thank all the reviewers, I take it that the little twist was appreciated by the readers. Thanks to certain friends that I went to with this story I've altered the second segment plot significantly so those spoilers that I put up previously are most likely going to change...I've said enough...

**Reviews Answers**

**Aero Angemon**: Yeah, it's strange though, the teaser took me longer than the actual drawings. Lol. It's funny that you mention TK's memory issue right in that chapter because...well just read on. Lol

**RK-Omega**: thanks. When are you going to write a fic?

_Power Is Null If There Is Nothing Behind It To Enforce The Might Of It's Deadly Force, Even Light Needs An Emotion To Thrive On.  
_-Royce 'Roy' Belanger

* * *

_Pandemonium Meets Purgatory~~~~_

Takeru holds tight to his brother's waist as MetalGarurumon glides through the skies to a safer location. He could no longer see the sea that once skirted the coasts of the island, but instead his eyes scan the vastness of space. He didn't remember the man too well but something inside him keep telling him to worry about Gennai who was left to fight against ChaosPiedmon alone. He can only wonder how good Gennai was doing against the Burst Mode Digimon.

"Trump Swords!"

Takeru feels a hard thrust on MetalGarurumon's body forcing the Metallic Digimon back a few feet.

"Urgghh...His swords are more painful than I remember." He growls.

Takeru watches as the demented clown come between them and the other end of the island.

"Now where are you going? I'm not done with you." He snickers evilly

"Where's Gennai?" MetalGarurumon growls menacingly.

"Don't worry about him, I let him live, although I think I should have taken mercy on him and ended his pitiful life then." He says followed by his traditional evil laugh.

MetalGarurumon slowly backs to reach Garudamon. "Matt, TK, I need you to get off. I will hold him back now"

"Are you sure you can take it?" Matt asks. "He's much stronger now than he was in our first encounter."

MetalGarurumon nods. "I know but I've grown stronger too, besides my chrome Digizoid armor should help me."

"I'm staying too." Zudomon states. "My Hammer is made of chrome Digizoid Metal as well, I can be of much help while you guys get to safety."

"Yes, run. You got no where to hide."

MetalGarurumon and Zudomon face ChaosPiedmon. "Go now."

Garudamon pivots, with Yamato and Takeru in hand, with the other Digimon and head back in the other direction.

"Ice Wolf Bite!"

Takeru watches the countless missiles being fired from the Mega Level Digimon. Again he feels a pull in his heart, the type you get when someone who is important to you is on the verge of death. He looks up to his brother he can see hurt and reluctance in his eyes, under his front of invulnerability. Takeru looks over at Patamon as Angewomon gracefully flies through the star covered night sky. Something inside his heart is telling him to do something, but he can't come to conclusion to what he needs to do with the pig-bat like creature.

Takeru feels a teardrop escape his eye and tries to hide it, but they won't stop and he does nothing to hold back the rest. The fact that his heart ached for those who he left behind and not being able to remember who they really were was confusing enough but the fighting, the violence and the death, adds to the desert storm of his confusion making him wish he'd understand more to try and help prevent it all. He saw his friend, Hikari, burst into a glinting light and helped put Machinedramon's reign to an end, and all he did was watch in fear.

"Final Spell!" a shock wave forces the group to make a abrupt stop. The Digidestined stare at the chuckling clown incredulously. "I guess you're friend's Chrome Digizoid Metal wasn't as tough as he thought." He adds his traditional evil laugh.

Takeru looks up at his brother with tears, Yamato's not doing anything to hide his anger, the scornful look on him is what the definition of hate must look like.

"There is no point in running away like this." WarGreymon takes point and faces the clown. "We will settle this right now Piedmon, but leave the children out of this."

He narrows his eyes at the Humanoid-beast Digimon. "It's ChaosPiedmon you deficient dinosaur. And of course I'll leave the Digidestined alone...but once I am done with you, I will take them to my Master so he can personally rid them of their crest power and their lives."

"Why?" d'Arcmon asks. "Why take the lives of innocent children? They have done nothing but fight for everything that is good in the Digital Universe."

ChaosPiedmon replies with a evil laugh. "...For hindering Lord Apocalymon's plans, they must be eliminated, besides we are after their crests power."

"I've heard enough of this clown." WarGreymon gets into fighting position as he bides his time to give MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon the chance to place their human partners of the slowly dying surface of the once ancient planet. d'Arcmon being a champion level Digimon follows them along with Patamon.

Centarumon emerges from the bushes along with Andromon and Elecmon. "We got to move, Gennai told us not to hang around in one spot for too long." Andromon says.

"Ok. Centarumon, can you give my sister and TK a lift?" Tai asks.

"Of course, but let's move." He gets on his knees and helps both youngsters on his back with Takeru in front, Patamon resting on his head and Hikari behind him. "Gennai said that his Burst Mode won't last forever so we have to avoid him at any cost while he's in this mode."

Takeru is left wondering what Centarumon meant when he said 'By Any Cost'. His thoughts are quickly interrupted by the clash of attacks of the Digimon. He forces himself not to look back at the fight that would end in overkill. Instead he grips Centarumon and Hikari does the same as she buries her head in his back. He can feel a warm drop from her tears on his back as it washes through to his body.

"Please be careful Angewomon." he hears her whisper wistfully through the loud cries of battle.

"Andromon... why don't we get... off the planet... Gennai said that... we can breath... in space." Tai implies between his breathing as he runs alongside his friends and remaining Sentinels.

"We could but we run the risk of running into Damiemon or one of his soldiers. And believe me, they aren't to be taken lightly." Andromon replies.

Surrounded on all sides with the only way out being through ChaosPiedmon and Apocalymon, a desperate situation at best. They were put against the ropes more than once before and they always managed to pull through even in the worst of scenarios and they came out stronger, but this fight was like none other they faced before. When fighting Devimon, they lost Angemon who was lucky to be revived, when fighting Myotismon, they lost Wizardmon and by fighting against the Dark Masters, they lost nearly everyone they ever met. The Dark Masters were truly a atrocious group and if not the challenge that would make even the most strongest man or women cower in fear. That was the case with all the Digidestined but most of all Takeru.

"Trump Sword!" A single blade halts the Digidestined and the Digimon as it pierces through the dying dirt. "You're partners put up a good fight but I think they've had enough of me." he sneers.

The Digidestined and Digimon counter his sneer with a death glare. "You still have to fight us all." Taichi states.

Piedmon disappears in a puff of dark smoke and emerges behind him. "I think I've already won." he whispers into his ear.

Tai shoves himself away from the clown Digimon and glares at him.

"Back off!" Andromon takes a swing at the clown Digimon forcing him to back away from the bearer of courage.

"You want to fight to the bitter end, good. It means that I get to test the extend of my power on you inferior Digimon. Watch Digidestined, you are lucky that you won't have to face my wrath. Trump Sword!"

Andromon counters the swords using his armor protecting his arms. "Run, We'll handle this! Centarumon take care of them."

"Right. Children let's go." Centarumon doesn't hesitate to leave with the reluctant Digidestined close behind.

Takeru and Hikari both watch as Elecmon, d'Arcmon and Andromon are left behind to face the juggernaut of all clowns, with no possible prospect to prevail over ChaosPiedmon. He can only wonder why they decided to stay and fight despite their slim odds of wining.

"Elecmon..." He whispers.

"Look out!"

Centarumon and both his passengers are too late to react to Tai's warning. Centarumon is tackled and jabbed into the remaining trees with both Takeru and Hikari taking a tumble with him.

"TK!"

"Kari!"

Both brothers run to the aid of their siblings, both who were knocked unconscious. But next to them was a humanoid Digimon covered in black leather, like a biker, with red gems and holding on to his one of his two shotguns. Both Taichi and Yamato take their siblings away from the Digimon and study it him. Trying to see if he was a friend or foe He immediately wakes up and stands up and leers at them with his three blood-red eyes.

"Izzy, who's this guy?"

Koushiro looks up at the tall Digimon eye-widen. "That's Beelzemon, Mega Level: Class XV. He's one of the seven demon lords who sought to destroy everything in the Digital Universe and make their glory known. He represents the sin of gluttony."

"Final Spell!"

ChaosPiedmon's shock wave attack thrusts Beelzemon hard as he plows through the dirt just barely missing Taichi and Yamato. He growls and picks himself up to faces the Burst Mode Digimon.

"Back off Beelzemon, Lord Apocalymon demands the power of the Digidestined."

Beelzemon glances at the scared Digidestined and gives them a cold evil grin. "Lord Damiemon requests the execution of these children. His word over your lord is trumped and if you chose to intervene I will destroy you."

Piedmon chuckles in response. "Do you really think you can stand up to me without your precious lord?"

"Run." Centarumon weakly utters. "That's one of Damiemon's soldiers and a very dangerous-

"Silence!" With a single shot from his shotgun he destroys the human-beast Digimon in front of the eyes of the Digidestined. "Lord Damiemon's word will stand and I will make sure it's followed." He pulls out his other shotgun and aims them towards the Digidestined. "Dark-

Like a thunder bolt another being strikes him into the ground. "Run! What are you waiting for!" A not to tall humanoid with eight shining wings and wearing crystal armor, dashes to ChaosPiedmon and slams him through the forest ripping apart the remaining trees as he went.

The Digidestined move without asking a single question, back in the direction where their human partners were left to fight. They knew full well that the one who had saved them was one of the famous Digital Guardians, but which one; it was something that would have to wait.

"Dark Shot."

Cecil turns tail and heads back to the battle zone, avoiding Beelzemon's Dark Shot attack. _"They're just going to have to destroy ChaosPiedmon on their own..." _

Beelzemon chased after Cecil. The Digidestined rush through the forest and are quick to come upon d'Arcmon and Andromon both beaten on the dirt.

"Andromon, d'Arcmon get up we got to move." Joe says as he tries to pull Andromon up with the help of Koushiro.

"Where's Elecmon?" Koushiro asks.

"He's... gone." Andromon answers remorsefully.

"Just go." d'Arcmon snaps weakly as both Mimi and Sora help her up. "We're ok, but if we lose you then we're truly lost."

"No we won't lose you too." Mimi cries as she continues to help up the angelic Digimon. "You're coming with us."

Andromon stands up using every ounce of strength in his body. "Fine. Let's go... I'll carry d'Arcmon." He takes her into his cold metallic arms and staggers behind the Digidestined.

"If we can get everyone together, maybe we can use the rings that Arceumon gave us to recuperate and pass off enough time for Piedmon to return to his normal mode." Koushiro announces. "We're going to need everyone there if we want to destroy-

The Digidestined stop abruptly, already too late to see that Koushiro was swallowed by the remaining land into the endless darkness in the ground leading to Apocalymon's domain.

"Izzy! What happened to- Ahh" Just like that, Joe too was dragged into the depths of the dirt. "Run, it's Piedmon!" He yells before going completely silent.

Through all the chaos and confusion a certain blond was beginning to recall his entire pass after taking yet another blow to the head.

Life size portraits of Takeru's life float soothingly by his eyes. From all of his trips to the park with his brother and best friend Hikari to his adventures in the Digital World. After glancing all he could remember from his early as a four year old, he stares at the Digimon that made him take the leap into the child of hope, Patamon. Images from his Digimon friends like Elecmon as well as the most atrocious enemies like Devimon began to appear before him, reminding him of all his bitter-sweet adventures to the downright frightful losses like the ones of Wizardmon, Frigimon and so on.

"_Do you see now Takeru. Do you remember who you are?"_

The blonde nods. He was unaware who the voice belonged to but deep inside he knew it wasn't evil and he knew that it was a voice that he heard before, one that he could trust.

"_You are going to need the help of dear Hikari to end this. Use your rings, evolve, and extinguish the evil."_

Takeru sighs in the mental museum of his life. "But...I'm scared."

Fully aware of the dangers and the sad losses of all his Digimon friends, the fear and the doubt hit Takeru all at once. He was overwhelmed by the image of power ChaosPiedmon possessed and the fact that the planet had been reduced to nothing.

"_It is ok to feel fear young one. I should know...but you can't let fear get the best of you. You, along with Hikari hold the power to destroy ChaosPiedmon, allow the power to flow between you two and you will light up the darkest pitches of evil."_

Tears form in his eyes, Takeru began to cry quietly. "But I don't know how." all the tears he held back since his arrival to server came out. He was afraid and felt insecure, since Myotismon all the way through to the present. He knew that things would get rough and believed he could handle them to show his brother that he was just as brave and tough as he was, but it all came crashing down when he entered this recurrence of his past.

Down the regal hall of his memories appears a knight covered in a light aura, armed with a holy blade. _"Just listen to your heart young one. I, Arceumon, did and I gave birth to a new light. You love your brother, you love all your friends, use that love to guide you and you will achieve your potential as you grow."_

Takeru's ocean blue eyes study the knight. He had not seen anything like him, the image of him was almost as majestic as when he first saw Angemon for the first time.

Arceumon kneels down to him and removes his helmet revealing his gentle blue eyes, kind smile and white hair.

Takeru is instantly reminded of Cecil back from the arcade place, they both shared the same eyes, the same everything.

"_I know you're scared Takeru, I know you want to help, and I know that you didn't make a mistake by wanting to show your brother that you are no longer the baby he remembers. You are Takeru Takaishi, independent and strong, full of hope, light and even darkness. All working in harmony inside your heart, you are all these things and you must never forget it. Taichi said it best; never let anyone push you around or fill your head with lies. You're brother lives by that as well, but he knows that he needs everyone's help."_

Takeru rummages through his mind and finds that moment, he along with the others gathered around a campfire weighing the pros and cons about adventuring to Server and help Gennai. It was Joe's insecurity that triggered that little speech from the acclaimed leader of the Digidestined but he never thought it would matter as much, nor did Takeru imagine that the ancient spirit took notice. But one thing was sure for the young child of hope, he didn't want to live a lie nor did he want to be pushed around by the darkness of evil.

"_Do you understand now?"_ the tall knight asks.

Takeru nods. "I thinks so."

"_Then awaken and reclaim your identity as the chosen child of hope."_

Takeru opens his eyes to find himself resting on the floor of the dull world he had left for a while. He immediately notices Sora and Taichi as alert as they can be while both Hikari and Patamon watched him slow sit up.

Patamon sighs in relief. "TK, are you ok?"

Takeru smiles as he sees Patamon once again, he pulls the bat-pig Digimon into a warming embrace. "I'm sorry I couldn't remember."

Taichi and Sora both watch as the two partners embrace, forgetting for a second that Piedmon was playing snatch with them. They could see that Takeru had remembered who he was after the incident with Centarumon and Beelzemon. But at the worst time, ChaosPiedmon was playing a game of reverse wack em'all with them, taking each Digidestined to Apocalymon's area as his prize.

"Pika-boo!" ChaosPiedmon emerges from under Taichi and begins to pull him from his legs. Tai however grabs onto the dirt, forcing himself to release his sister and try not to hurt her anymore.

"Tai, no! Hang on!" Sora cries as she launches herself to help her quickly sinking friend back up. "Please don't let go." She holds his hands tightly but to no avail.

"Argh." Tai slowly begins to slip off Sora's grip. "Sora...if I don't make it...I just want you to know...that I...I-" She watches him disappear into the dark void under the thin layer of land in tears.

"Tai!" Both Hikari and Sora cry.

Takeru and Patamon watched as Tai was dragged into the ground. "Patamon." Takeru pulls out his Digivice, like his brother would do; with courage.

Patamon looks at his partner's change of character, even for 'Takeru', he was unusually calm and confident. "Right...**Patamon Digivolve too...Angemon**!"

The six winged angel emerged for the first time in a while, he picks up Takeru on his shoulder and carries both Sora and Hikari into the air to avoid being grabbed by ChaosPiedmon.

Hikari watches without blinking at the gap that was used to pull her brother under. She feared the worst, ChaosPiedmon was unlike any creature she had seen, a creature that one might see in their nightmares. Tears begin to flow down her soft skin as she continues to watch the dull barren land.

"Tai..." Sora whispers down to the pit where Tai was dragged. "I love you..."

"Save it Sora." Angemon mutters, declining any thoughts of losing hope to Sora's melancholic tone and Hikari's tears. "You can tell him once we're done with the Dark Masters."

Sora nods and dries her tears, she knew that Taichi wouldn't cry, but do everything in his power to save her if she would have been dragged instead of him. She was going to do the same and be strong for him and his sister. Hikari too nods and forces herself to look away from the hole, all she could do is hope that her brother was ok. Angemon begins to scan the area for his Digimon comrades but didn't find any of them in any part of the island, not even Gennai after a few minutes of searching Angemon stops with the only conclusion in his mind being; ChaosPiedmon took his friends.

"We're going to have to destroy ChaosPiedmon ourselves." He states.

"What makes you think any of you weaklings are going to stand a chance against someone more powerful and may I boast, superior, Digimon like myself." Confidently ChaosPiedmon emerges from the dead ground and to Angemon's elevation.

"What have you done to the others?" Angemon questions aggressively.

ChaosPiedmon snickers and assumes a overacted thinking position. "Gee...I don't know...first we have Beelzemon, one of Damiemon's soldiers I might add, trying to destroy you on one side. And on the other, you have me, a burst mode Digimon with the ability to destroy you all in heart beat.."

"Where are you getting at?" Angemon asks.

ChaosPiedmon smirks and points upward to the moving specks that were moving back and forth between each other. "Do you see that, all those red dots are Damiemon's soldiers, all Mega Level and on this side you have me, a Burst Mode Digimon. I say your chances of getting out of this universe alive are virtually zero."

"Save your verbal schematics for someone who cares." Sora snaps coldly.

He chuckles and dashes to face Angemon directly in less than a second. Sora and Hikari stare at him with reverence in their eyes. "What happened to your courage? I'll tell you, it's going down along with all your friends under Lord Apocalymon's dark area, you are all that is left in this dying world, I can take my time with you three to show you that you've truly lost... Dystopia!" With a simple dark orb from his hand, the three Digidestined and Angemon are quickly covered in the veil of it's darkness.

Takeru shivers in the Stygian-feel caused by the oblivion of ChaosPiedmon's new attack, Dystopia. But he can no longer see the demented clown anywhere; only darkness. Yet he remains calm, driven by a force inside him; hope.

"Where are we?" Takeru hears his best friend's frighten inquiry.

"I don't know." Angemon answers, scanning every inch of the void they were caught in. all that was audible was the annoying laughter from ChaosPiedmon.

"Trump Sword!"

Angemon has no time to react and is stricken by ChaosPiedmon's swords from behind, two of them nailing on to two of his wings. With two sharp blades on his upper wings, the anguish forced him to release both Sora and Hikari from his grasp as well as wedging Takeru off his shoulder.

"Angemon!" The trio cries as they watch Angemon get dragged deeper into the darkness until finally disappearing out of sight.

"Trump Sword!"

Again and again the three listen as Angemon takes hits one after another. In less than the eternity that was a minute, Angemon's cries of agonizing pain stop, his body emerges into view, left beat and scarred with the abuse from the evil darkness from ChaosPiedmon for the three remaining Digidestined to gaze upon and fear.

Piedmon reveals himself in the cloak of darkness and smirks. "I will admit that your pathetic struggles have amused me. More than the other pathetic Digimon that tried to stand against my might. You've lost, so why don't you be good little children and follow me to your final destination."

Hikari hugs on to Sora's waist and cries while Sora's death glare at ChaosPiedmon remained. Takeru however watched Angemon lifelessly hover in the dark void, but still he refused to give up hope.

"_Hope is what keeps us going when the darkness has taken everything from us, we continue to fight and hope to bring forth the light, that light that will sooth away the pain of darkness."_

Arceumon's words echo into Takeru's mind. He looks at the ring that was given to him after defeating Machinedramon, the ring of light. The crest of light displayed under the majesty of diamonds and platinum clenched around Takeru's ring finger gently and rightfully. The ring that was given to him by Arceumon, and holding special powers from the ancient Digimon himself.

"_Your brother wouldn't give up, not now, and you shouldn't either. Show ChaosPiedmon, show your friends, show your brother, that you truly are the child of hope."_

Takeru grips his crest. _"Matt, I hope you're watching."_

"Come now and meet your end!" ChaosPiedmon lunges himself toward the three remaining Digidestined.

Takeru's Digivice and crest begin to glow and shake uncontrollably alongside his ring, bursting into a charge of light, the same yellow light that covered them once before in Machinedramon's city. Hikari's ring begins to shine and release a pink light, replacing the dark void with a mixture of the colors from the two rings; pink and yellow.

ChaosPiedmon seizes his attack and blocks the blinding light from both youngsters as it burns over him. "What is this?" he mutters.

Angemon is lifted up by a combination of both auras, slowly healing his wounds.

Something inside him snaps, a barrier that was once holding him back was there no more, he could feel a large amount of energy flow through his body.

The lights cover his body and endow him with more power.

"**Angemon Digivolve too...MagnaAngemon!**" he bursts open the light with his shining blade, Excalibur, and faces the temporarily disoriented Mega Level Digimon. "Excalibur!" like an arrow at blinding speeds, MagnaAngemon manages to hurt the Burst Mode Digimon.

ChaosPiedmon grunts and forces himself to witness the Eight Winged Angel stand protectively and challenging across him. "What a surprise, you Digivolved." He says calmly. "Bravo, bravo indeed."

"_You should be applauding for them Piedmon"_

ChaosPiedmon's eyes widen as he sees the image of the illustrious ancient Digimon appear before him. "This can't be..." he stammers. "Y-you perished at the hands of Damiemon."

"_True, I am nothing more but a spirit, without the ability to fight."_ The hollow figure states and turns to MagnaAngemon. _"You however can, which is why I want to bestow this to you."_

MagnaAngemon watches as Arceumon's hollow hand extends to him. A bright light quickly takes form in the shape of a beautiful and sharp double edge blade, adorned with the same markings and patters on the hollow Digimon's armor.

"_This was once my blade, Purgatorial. It's made of the strongest metal and covered with the particles of the most powerful crystals in the universe, protected and enforced by the hope and light of your crests and hearts. It was once a weapon in the arsenal of my heir but I am sure you can but it to better use."_

The blade slowly lands onto MagnaAngemon's hand, instantly changing his entire armor into the light blue appearance from his lance and covering his wings with a glistening glow similar to the blade.

ChaosPiedmon stands arrogantly at the blade. "A simple toothpick will not change the outcome of this battle. I heard that Damiemon snapped it once, I am sure that with the Burst Mode, I can most certainly do it as well."

The spirit of Arceumon smiles and faces the three remaining Digidestined, ignoring ChaosPiedmon's arrogant remark. _"You've all received unique treasures from the ancient spirits, used them in combination with the others as well as the crests and you will give birth to the Omega. Again I truly hope that you all forgive me for my deceptive actions, but I also promise to atone for them. Good bye for now..."_

The trio watches Arceumon disappear into the light and focus on the eight winged angel and ChaosPiedmon.

ChaosPiedmon grins. "Just because that ancient fool helped you overpower my Dystopia with light doesn't mean anything."

MagnaAngemon faces ChaosPiedmon, Purgatorial tightly gripped in his hand. "You've done some terrible things, things that are inexcusable, your energy-made pandemonium has come to it's end."

ChaosPiedmon narrows his eyes bitterly at the eight winged angel. "I decide who lives and who doesn't, I don't need a reason. I'll show you that not even you decide if I've done wrong...Final Spell!"

MagnaAngemon shoots himself to the opposing shock wave and with a mighty swing from the blade he deteriorates it into the light.

ChaosPiedmon's eyes widen and in a sharp second of pain, he discovered that he had overestimated himself and his Burst Mode Powers in the small realm of light. "Why..." He utters, trying his best to keep his two halves from parting and destroying him before he got his answer. "I...don't...understand...why...didn't...you just...give up...before?"

"Because we fought with hope and light." MagnaAngemon answers. "We fought for more than ourselves, we have the hopes of millions of Digimon who hope to stop Digimon like you from oppressing them with death. You, on the other hand are evil, you fought for your own sick and selfish desires, you and the Dark Masters brigade don't understand the term of friendship nor do you respect life."

ChaosPiedmon's color returns and the orb of the remaining life force from the ancient planet falls undetectably down and out of the realm of light. "Good...to know...Remind...me...not to underestimate...you..next...time..."

The group of four watch as Piedmon's halves part and instantly, diminish, and leaves the realm, unknown to the Digidestined or MagnaAngemon that the ever-so clever Roy was gathering the data even during battle. Finally the last of the Dark Masters was taken out but only their master and more powerful, Apocalymon remained deep in the planet's visible core.

"There won't be a next time." Takeru mutters. "We should really get moving if we want to rescue the others."

Hikari, Sora and MagnaAngemon nod. The small realm withdraws back into the rings of their respective owners. The rings of Light and Hope, created by Arceumon to enhance the power of the Digidestined to be on par with the new developments, but a deeper secret was buried withing their diamond surface. Takeru knew what it was, he saw it in his mind, when MagnaAngemon defeated ChaosPiedmon. The power to end it all.

_\-^-/_Digital Universe_\-^-/_

"Darkness Flare!" Chronomon erupts in a burst of dark energy shoving Seraphimon BM and Gaiomon BM back to their respective side of the Digital Guardians. "This isn't working, at this rate they'll wear us out." Chronomon mutters as he glares at the Digital Guardians, blown and exhausted. He never pictured himself growing weary in battle, let alone to the Digital Guardians, but there he was, breathing heavily and glaring at the Digital Guardians, even though the real reason he was worn out was because the Power Armor that kept on taking everything they threw at it back at them with twice the power.

In the other side, Alphamon breathes heavily as well, his Burst Mode Power still at it's peak but showing no signs of effectiveness against the power armor from Sarah. He turns back to see all his friends and human partner all most likely thinking the same thing; they were going to have to get rid of the power armor first if they were to have a chance against Damiemon's soldiers.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that's all you can muster." From inside the armor, Sarah's voice echoes like it would on a intercom.

Roy growls like a rabid dog, all his efforts to try and obliterate his aunt, have so far ended in failure. In the past years, he had been to find comfort by releasing all his dark and deadly feelings towards the worst of Digimon in the Digital Universe but his darkness wasn't quelled nor was it going to be, as far as he knew, the death of his aunt held the answer and remedy he was searching to finally quell his darkness.

"No." Damiemon stretches his right arm out, drawing massive amounts of dark power to the palm of his hand. "Allow me to... show you ...the power of ...the God of this Universe...God's Pandemonium!"

The Digital Guardians and Damiemon's soldiers stare in awe at the immense black blast slowly travel towards the barrier of the armor, making most of them shiver to the darkness. The raw spitefulness that became him was felt in the blast, as if the blast inherited a portion his his perpetual malice for the human race and the powers of light.

She chuckles under the cloak of her armor. "All data, no real heart. This is why you Digimon will never be able to defeat me. Reversal!"

Again the barrier glows and stops the blast in it's tracks but it's still pressing on with Damiemon delivering more force using shock waves.

"Examon, help him out."

Examon as well as the other Digital Guardians flinch at Roy's order.

He turns around to frown at his partner and the Digital Guardians. "What are you waiting for, this is our chance to get rid of her and fight fairly against Damiemon and his soldiers."

"...Right.." The Dragon's wings glow vividly in dark energy embracing the lance he held proudly and transforming it into energy. "Genocide Dragon Rain!"

The attack collides, not to far from where Damiemon's blast was slowly pushing through the energy field.

"You idiots can stay there and wank each other off, but if she doesn't die now, she'll be a bigger pain in the ass later, like cancer or an ex-girlfriend."

Damiemon's soldiers follow Examon's example and back their leader up with their most powerful attacks, each one slowly pushing the force field closer to the large power armor.

"But we can't." Cecil mutters loud enough for everyone to hear. "She's human...just like us...we have to find another way, besides she has Ken Ichijouji."

"Cecil's right, we can't... kill her, it's not right." Rose, as reluctant as she was, she believed that death wasn't the answer for even Sarah.

The two had their reasons, the image of their late parents didn't let them kill anyone who wasn't a Digimon, even by that factor, they desecrated the very promises they made to their parents to take everyone's feelings and lives into consideration. Roy was well aware of that too but he didn't care, to him a promise was but a mere burden, like the quest for peace.

"I agree with Roy." Gaiomon BM's declaration takes most by surprise. "If this women is as bad as Roy says then it would be wise to end her life now, before she hurts anyone else."

Omnimon is suddenly hit by something Gennai mentioned to him. Overture of darkness, he wasn't sure whether it was the alignment between two long enemy groups or if it was the prelude to the reign of darkness. He was aware that Roy and Damiemon both held darkness in them in great amounts but he wasn't sure which one of them Gennai truly meant.

"Enough wasting time, all those who agree just attack..." Dynasmon BM says as he begins to draw energy for his ultimate Burst Mode attack "Dragon Flare!" He shoots multiple small orbs that contained pressurized energy that would explode in contact to deliver severe damage.

RhodoKnightmon BM, Gaiomon BM, Apollomon BM, Omnimon BM, and Magnamon BM follow and fire their deadly attacks, but refusing to even make the slightest contact with Damiemon or his soldiers. The attacks slowly pushing further and further into the core which was Sarah and her armor.

Roy gives Cecil a scornful look. "They can use Alphamon's help, don't just stand there."

Cecil turns to Alphamon, his discontented expression noticeable. Roy made a good point, he was forced to destroy his own kind to protect the human race but now that the time came to return the favor, Cecil was choosing to decline.

"I know about your family and the prats that killed them, I know that Rose lost her mother and father in a accident." Roy states. "I too had my mother taken away from me, my father left us, but I still have common sense. Someone like Sarah cannot be changed nor held back, the only thing that's going to hold her back is a sword, straight through her heart. Don't you get it?"

Cecil frowns at him bitterly. "Yeah I get it, you're a psychopath, instead of worrying about her, we should be focused on sending the Digidestined back to-

A clenched fist to his bare face stops him from finishing.

"You're a bleeding genuine idiot..." Roy hauls him by his armor and pulls him to so close to his face "...You can't even convince yourself that the Digidestined will end this war. You say you have faith in them and still you don't believe in them enough to beat Apocalymon. Bollocks, you take Digimon equals to humans yet you refuse to kill this whore who actually deserves to die."

Cecil averts his gentle blue eyes over at the Digital Guardians and Damiemon's soldiers with sorrow, both sides with their own reasons to stop the women, some for mere annoyance and others to prevent more human-caused incidents that may result in Damiemon's full attention of the destruction of earth. He witnessed himself that even the Burst Mode wasn't enough to defeat him but instead hinder him from destroying them.

-Kapoooosssssshhhhh-

The loud explosion breaks him away from his thoughts and brings him back into reality, he turns to the puff of smoke to see debris from the women's power armor. Whether he wanted or not, the women would have not survived that.

Cecil is released by Roy as he studies at the site of the explosion with doubt. _"that was too easy...something isn't right..."_

"Pathetic..." Damiemon smirks at the cloud of smoke. "I am the god of this universe, to challenge me is folly. I hope you Digital Guardians learn from this, maybe other Digimon will think twice about throwing their lives away." He turns to the bitterly glaring Digital Guardians. "...Although I must say that I admire your valor and honor, not many have the courage you do to face me when my back isn't turned."

Roy ignores Damiemon's boasting and scans the puff of smoke, he didn't want his aunt to die by the hands of Damiemon, he himself wanted to have the pleasure of doing that. He grins as his eyes detect a dark indigo glow slowly intensify in the thick cloud.

"Virus Cannon!"

Without any time to react, Damiemon is struck hard by the peculiar and silent energy blast.

"Lord Damiemon!" His soldiers exclaim as the proclaimed God of the Digital Universe is jostled more than a few yards away from his soldiers.

Damiemon is left with anger mixed with disbelief, for the first time in a long time he had experienced pain, the blast had pierced and cracked through his dark armor hurting him in a way that Arceumon was never capable. Not only pain from his stigmata began to ache, but his pride as the acclaimed god of the universe was tainted for the first time by a human, the race he was bent on destroying. He feels his cold wound on his back and sees that his body was bleeding in blood in a dark scarlet liquid. He clenches the blood, repulsed at the though of him being so close to resemble a human, and stares at the lone women appear a smaller version of the power armor with a cannon for an arm.

"That overgrown armor was too slow, I think this is a much better fit." She says nonchalantly. "I think a little less armor will suit you better too Damiemon, after all a god doesn't need protection from his inferiors."

Damiemon just stares at her with is cold blood-red eyes.

The Digital Guardians watch Damiemon in awe, no one, not even them in their burst mode were they able to hurt him like this women's Virus Cannon did. The single thought running through everyone's mind was how she managed to do that to the most revered Digimon in the Digital Universe.

"You..." Damiemon mutters loud enough for everyone to hear. "...I promise you that your death will be slow and excruciatingly painful."

"Don't think so." Roy interjects. "_I_ am going the one with the privilege of doing that. But since you're a pal...you can watch."

Damiemon leers at Roy and slowly removes his gauntlets one by one, raising question among both sides. "You are one of the Digidestined, you've shown me your true potential and to say the very least...I am very impressed...a real challenge to keep me amused for the upcoming years." He says removing his shoulder's armor and armlets. "Which is why I will allow you to live...so long as you let me rid this human of her life..."

Roy remains silent, he didn't care about his life nor the life of the Digital Guardians or the Digidestined as much, but he knew that Damiemon couldn't beat her. He had read her mind and figured out why she was dominating them throughout their battle, she had the force field made to withstand their attacks specifically, but he found out that she wasn't aware of Damiemon's 'God's Pandemonium' attack.

"Even the Digidestined are safe? You won't harm them?" Seraphimon inquires.

Damiemon hesitates for a second."...Yes. You have my word." He answers removing his leg armory. He had come with the promise of destroying the Digital Guardians and the Digidestined but his pride and image was of utmost importance to him.

"Fine we accept." Roy answers. "As long as you let us watch."

The Digital Guardians stare at him with curiosity wondering what brought on the big change of heart.

"I don't care if you watch. This humans' head will be mine."

Roy smirks, watching Damiemon remove the armor that protected his chest. _"Two birds with one stone...that fool doesn't know what he's getting into...although I will admit that her move is very smart but...whoa..."_

The Digital Guardians are left in awe once again as Damiemon removes his helmet, his skin was dark, like the dark energy he would summon with a hint of scarlet on him. His long white and dirty hair and blood-red eyes gave him more of a evil image than they did when he was wearing his armor. Obviously he was a humanoid Digimon with minor beast attributes like his claw like hands and feet, his elf-like ears and his teeth which seemed to be like sharp edge blades.

"You're right." He says to Sarah. "I should not wear armor for protection from my inferiors, especially humans...But I can also be sure that you've never experienced fear, real fear. When I am done with you...you'll be begging for death "

* * *

Well thats it for this one, I will say that this one was much harder to write than my previous, I was on hiatus from this chapter for a while due to lack of energy. I am sorry I lagged with this one, but hey, I hope to make it up to you with the big twists I have for the second segment...

stay safe and stay strong everyone, but most importantly, stay pure.


	28. Exiled By Light And Darkness

Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything else I mention...If I did, Digimon games would have already been up on the PS store.

**Reviews**

**Aero Angemon**: Thanks, here's the semi-last chapter for you.

**RK-Omega**: Thanks. I won't press you.

**A/N**: Almost there, just two more chapters left and the intermission saga which I don't know how long will it be...I've limited myself to only eight, thousand words per chapter or less, excluding the announcements and disclaimers and as you can see I've gone back to my usual style. I've added more avatars for the FF users, but there is one in particular that I liked, check em out. This chapter should clear several things I was still getting together in the previous chapters and I would also like to thank Omega for giving me the evilly and damaged perspective on Apocalymon...oh yeah, and for the quote of the day.

_I Was Born Of Fire... Eternally Dammed... Lived A Life That Made Me Scorn... Made Me Wish I Was Never Born.  
_-Omega_RK

_

* * *

_

Exiled By Light And Darkness

~~~

MagnaAngemon slowly descended into the dark void where all of his friends were pulled under, with Hikari and Sora in his arms and Takeru on his shoulder. Deeper and deeper they traveled into the void, with every inch they progressed, the temperature would drop slightly, causing puffs of fog with every breath each of took. Before long they enter the source of the void to spot six glowing orbs, each glowing in a respective crest color.

MagnaAngemon approached the vermilion orb and found Taichi curled up into feeble position with his crest glowing and keeping another barrier around his body, both him and WarGreymon unconscious and unaware of the presence of MagnaAngemon.

"Tai." Both Sora and Hikari place their hand over the orb.

MagnaAngemon releases them, allowing them to hover in the void, and scans the other orbs. He finds Mimi And Lillymon, Yamato and MetalGarurumon, Koushiro and MegaKabuterimon, and everyone else dormant in a similar orb like Taichi's, including Angewomon resting in a orb alone.

"How do we get them out?" Takeru inquires.

"With this..." MagnaAngemon stretches out his newly acquired blade and dashes by the side of every orb, slicing through them like arrays of chains to release the beast that will quell all evil. MagnaAngemon smirks to see that the blade did no harm to any of the Digidestined of his Digimon friends.

Each of the Digidestined is carefully drawing into MagnaAngemon, like planets orbiting around the sun, in this case the Digidestined and their Digimon partners orbited around MagnaAngemon.

Several mumbles were heard from the Digidestined and their Digimon as all of them begin to wake up into the dark area.

"Matt!" Takeru hugged his brother with all he could, to him it felt like an eternity since he last saw him.

"Tai!" Hikari too embraced her brother while Sora stands curiously by, wondering what the young wielder of courage wanted to tell her before he got dragged down into Apocalymon's dark area and Angewomon watching the two receiving the warmth of care for each other through their embrace.

Yamato stared at his brother tearful ocean blue eyes with a smile of relief and comfort. "TK..." Yamato wrapped his hand around his short brother's head, a moment being watched by most of the Digimon and Digidestined who weren't still dazed from being contracted to the orb they were in.

"Heh...heh."

A eerie croaking chuckle forced an end to the warm atmospheric love shared between the two brothers of hope and friendship the same with Taichi and Hikari.

The Digidestined and Digimon become alert, but weren't able spot anything in the dark void. Perpetual darkness as far as the eye could see and the human body could travel made MagnaAngemon wonder how he managed to enter the dark area with such an everlasting distance.

"Welcome..." The eerie voice greeted. "Welcome to my slumber."

They scanned all the corners in the darkness but still were unable to find the source of the voice, nor were they able to spot their Digimon companions, Andromon, d'Arcmon or even Gennai. But with each passing second the temperature was dropping and the atmosphere was growing with evil.

Tai was easily reminded of the darkness that tried to consume him earlier, the void was so dark and cold, so cold that it threatened to freeze them on the spot. "Show yourself Apocalymon!"

Not a response was heard from the voice.

"You know..." Joe started rather panicky. "I think I'd rather have him threaten to decapitate us than have him go quiet."

"Look!" Mimi pointed at a polyhedron growing bigger and bigger out of the darkness, stopping at a planetoid size.

Several claws escape from the planetoid polyhedron body from the assumed Apocalymon in DNA shaped chains that held the two together. A single figure appeared with a long black cape covering his pale body and revealing only his masked face. A dark aura emitting from his body, similar to the same aura that was seeing in Tai's body when he was possessed by his darkness.

"Are you overwhelmed by the perpetual darkness?" the tall being asked.

Only MagnaAngemon had noticed the darkness that stretched for an eternity, the Digidestined didn't take notice until Apocalymon mentioned it.

"It's suitable for the death of the Digidestined."

"You evil Mon keep saying that but we're still around." Taichi retorted.

The tall figure chuckled. "I will make sure to rectify that little fault... but first I want to ask... How did you like my little show? Did you enjoy the entertainment my Dark Masters brigade brought to you"

His question brought forth to him many venomous glares.

"I guess not. But you did learn a lot, I hope, did the ancient warriors mention me?" He asked.

Taichi's frown deepened at the immense Digimon question. "Yeah, we figured out that we have more Digimon after us than a snitch targeted by the mafia. We also know that we're the ones who are going to destroy you."

Apocalymon grinned under his cloak "So you say, but you yourself have become a victim of darkness and spite, how can you be so certain when you yourself have shared my pain."

The Digidestined who weren't able to witness Taichi struggle with the darkness he fought against earlier. "What is he talking about Tai?" His sister asks.

"You didn't tell them?" Apocalymon interjects. "What a friend you are."

" Can it." Taichi snapped. "So it was you! You made me do that to WarGreymon?"

Again he chuckled "No, no, no, again your assumptions are wrong; the darkness chose you because you were willing to accept it. I didn't do anything, it was you who chose to harness the pain... my pain that will continue to exist as long as there are living beings in this universe and the next."

Taichi lowered his head, shame and guilt washing over him again, knowing too well that he nearly came close to destroying his friends. His thoughts were interrupted by the friendly grasp on his shoulder, Yamato smiled at him, as if telling him to get over it, he was already forgiven.

Apocalymon frowned at the strong bond between the two Digidestined. "Forgiveness, it's a blissful feeling, one to be felt by even the most primitive Digimon, while... while _I_ rot away in the darkest pits of my agony, grief, envy, spite. Digimon and humans are capable of forgiving and live in joy, while I drown in my perpetual sorrow!"

"You lie!" MagnaAngemon said. "A monster like you who created the Dark Masters has shown nothing but apathy to the death of many Digimon, how can you expect us to believe you."

"Apathy?" Apocalymon questions. "No, their deaths were merely out of my own amusement to fill the bottomless pit that you humans call a heart."

"What!"

"When Piedmon fell, a second of warmth filled the emptiness in me. When the entire planet died, I felt for the first time, the feeling of joy, even if it was for another brief second. I find solace in death and soon you will help me rid the universe of all life so I won't have to suffer anymore."

Both Digimon and Digidestined narrowed their eyes at the skinny figure atop the planetoid polyhedron, speechless yet holding a feeling of vehemence and pity for him. Having to live every second in agony while he watched in envy as others lived the treasures that life had to offer seemed unfair to the Digidestined.

"The only other thing I feel is the cold and hot water that runs through my body. I am the ultimate evil, not a slave to darkness nor light, not even the gods of the Digital Universe had the power to kill me, what makes you think you'll fare any better than them? ANSWER ME!"

His barking demand made some of the Digidestined shiver at his cold tone.

"Arceumon left the paladin knight, Imperialdramon, and the ten ancient warriors to do the job he couldn't, and still they failed to destroy me. I was imprisoned... alongside the _god_ of darknesshimself! Damiemon, he failed again and again to destroy me while we shared our prison, but while he enhanced his powers with every flesh piercing attack I was treated like garbage. I deserve release for the atrocities I've been handed by both light and darkness and Damiemon has granted me the life of this planet to ease my pain, as a sign of remorse for his cruelty."

Hikari looked at the pale Digimon, covered in his own cloak as if trying to prevent anything or anyone else from hurting him. The powers of light forced him away, the powers of darkness filled him with agony. Both sides had shown their vicious power to him and made him the outcast he saw himself as.

"I was born of the deepest fires in the Digital Universe, perpetually dammed to live my life as an immortal who doesn't feel anything but sadness, anger and EVERYTHING that is negative, the anguish of my life makes me scorn, but now that you're all here, I will plunge this Universe into oblivion."

"You're wrong." WarGreymon declared as he stood in a attacking position in front of the group. "You've chosen to live a path of evil, and now you've destroyed the lives of countless Digimon and still you refuse to stop. You're immortality has expired and we will release you from your torment. Great Tornado!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Phoenix Embers!"

"Grand Horn Buster!"

"Rose Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Lightning"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Purgatorial!"

All eight Digimon, two Mega and six ultimate, attacked the figure standing out of the planet. Their attacks made contact and hear as the deadly Apocalymon yelled in pain, as his body slowly diminished and the attacks managed to perforate through his body.

"Is that it? Is he gone?" Mimi inquired.

Tai shook his head. The claws and polyhedron were still there. "I doubt it, that was too easy."

The bits of pieces of data and remains of his body gathered atop the gigantic cube-like planet, reforming. This time he revealed himself completely, long demon arms and pale skin with hoses attached from his body to his polyhedron that acted as a weapon/fortress. "You cannot release me from my torment... I am the end...the end to this universe but before I end all you're lives... I want to show you something..."

Millions of orbs of glass glinted into view behind the giant polyhedron planet with four bigger ones, the halve of Apocalymon's polyhedron planetoid sized planet stand out in the front with three smaller ones ahead of the four bigger ones. Each orb compressing something inside.

Izzy was quick to spot a familiar Digimon compressed withing those orbs. "Gennai! Andromon! d'Arcmon!"

The Digidestined and Digimon stared at the three smaller orbs in front of the biggest ones. It was true the three were captive inside the orbs.

"Let them go!" Taichi barked his demand immortal Apocalymon.

Apocalymon smirked. "Certainly... but first allow me to tell you about the history of the millions of Digimon behind me and the four special guest before you. The Digimon behind were destroyed in various planets across the cosmos of this universe and had their data scanned by Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon. Since I created them, the data was transferred over to me, where I did with them as I pleased, but I held off on destroying them just for this occasion."

Confusion fell over the group. "Occasion? What occasion?" Joe asked

"This!" From the millions of orbs behind him, all of them were crushed and the Digimon compressed inside them once again were turned into bits of data along with the shattered glass. Apocalymon began to draw the data to him increasing both the size of him and his polyhedron planet. "With their data, My power will have surpassed those of the Digital Guardians and with my immortality, my goal, will be reached without the hindering of you pests."

The Digidestined watched in horror as all the data from the destroyed Digimon continue to accumulate into Apocalymon's body, however the four orbs and three smaller ones remained.

"You're not a Digimon." Yamato growls. "You're a stuff-of-nightmares... You make Satan look like a saint."

Apocalymon's fountain of data was drained within seconds. He exhaled a breath of satisfaction. "There it is...that same feeling...Joy..." He inhaled a deep breath, savoring the scent of death that his wake left behind. "It's addicting, smelling the death and pain of others. It fills me with joy to see that others are capable of suffering almost as much as I do."

Several Digidestined held back their fear after watching countless Digimon while their Digimon partners countered with a death glare, now only the four giant orbs, one of fire, one of earth, one of lightning and one of light remained among the three smaller orbs that held their earlier fallen comrades.

"Now as promised, I will release your three friends." The orbs shattered but the three Digimon were left there afloat in the eerie void. "Now I give you the four Digimon who were suppose to test you." With one of his giant DNA chained claws he shattered the four large orbs revealing a dragon, a giant bird, a two headed turtle, and a tiger-like beast. "Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon, the four Digimon who governed this land as the Digimon Sovereign before I relieved them of their duties."

The Digidestined stared in awe at the majestic Digimon, thunderstruck by their enormity. "Who are they?" Taichi managed to ask with his mouth still open.

"They were the four Digimon who were suppose to determine your worthiness to be the Digidestined, assigned by the Digital Guardians. Four Mega Level Digimon who are suppose to establish the laws to this planet, not only were they're laws pathetically weak but so were they."

The four Digimon slowly begin to open their eyes, with a frown already formed on them. "You...overestimate yourself... Apocalymon." Azulongmon weakly rolled around the two Digimon and oracle of light, taking the in within his hollow body and slithered to the Digidestined with the three other giant Digimon by his side. "That's going to be your downfall."

The flames on the giant bird ignited aggressively. "Now that we're all here, we will destroy you! Blazing Helix!"

"Zhuqiaomon, no!" Baihumon growled, to late to stop his fellow friend.

Apocalymon watched dully at the flames fast approaching him. "Playing with fire has gotten old, allow me to show what I've learned from the darkened hearts." One of his claws comes in between the flames and takes the form of an all too familiar form to the four Digimon sovereign. "Massacre Of Souls!"

"Gravity Pull!"

The Attack was pulled downward towards the endless depths of the void by Gennai's attack. He drew back his rapier back into it's holster and inhaled a much needed amount of air.

"Gennai! Are you ok?" Mimi asks.

He answered with a meek 'yeah', he was already completely drained of his energy but still he refused to allow Apocalymon to have his way.

"Ahh yes, if it isn't the oracle of light, back to his youthful and powerful self no less. Piedmon made a grave mistake revitalizing some one as week as you." Apocalymon chuckled at the energy deprived oracle of light and sovereign.

"What or who was that?" Taichi asked, referring to the being that took shape on Apocalymon's claw.

"Yes, who was that?" Apocalymon pressed on the Digimon sovereign. "Tell them who that was, or should I?"

Three of the Digimon Sovereign showed signs of reluctance except for one.

"That was Alphamon." Zhuqiaomon announced bluntly "He's the leader of the Royal Knight brigade and his power was once considered to be of mere legend, until Damiemon surpassed him. That still doesn't explain how you managed to receive a version of his attack."

The Digidestined and their Digimon partners were caught in a wave of confusion due to the hesitating aspects of the Digimon Sovereign and the straight forwardness from the phoenix Digimon. Even his Digimon comrades frown upon his forwardness.

"Taichi, just so you know, you weren't the only one who was opened to evil." Apocalymon sneered at the instant indignant reaction of the wielder of Courage. "The leader of the Royal Knights to fell under the emotion of wrath, and just like WarGreymon, he too went into the Ruin Mode."

Apocalymon's revelation left the Digimon Sovereign eye widened, they knew of Alphamon as the leader and Digimon heir as Overseer, pure and holy, to hear that he became a victim to the darkness was unheard of for the four exalted beast.

"That is until she,_ Hikari_." He pointed with his long finger at the young sister of Taichi, his voice dripping with hate as he mentioned her name. "She tapped into her power because the wielder of Darkness was dying, and _she_ allowed all the Digital Guardians to reach the Burst Mode. A bold move on his part"

"So that's what that was." Mimi whispered.

"You used the light?" Azulongmon asks.

Hikari had taken refuge behind her brother from the terrifying Apocalymon. Taichi nodded for her. "She can't remember so don't push her." he warned the holy dragon.

Azulongmon gazed at the young girl for a second, he fully understood why her brother was protecting her and turned to the titanic Apocalymon. "Zhuqiaomon was correct, you should have finished us off when you had the chance, with the help of the Digidestined's Digimon, we will destroy you."

Apocalymon scoffed at them. "I allowed you to live because I want to show the Digidestined that even you four can't stop me. I will be known as the omega to the Digital Universe and once I have the power of the Digidestined, I will accomplish my goal and finally be at peace... Massacre Of Souls! Giga Cannon! River Of Power! Final Spell! Puppet Pummel!"

Azulongmon gracefully formed an O with his long hollow body before the attacks from all their past foes could hurt anyone. "Aurora Force!"With a flash of light, the four attacks collide with the shield creating a mass puff of smoke in the small dimension, circling around the protective barrier of Azulongmon's shield.

Taichi watched the exalted dragon wince with every attack to his shield/attack continued. "Let us handle this." He said to Zhuqiaomon who watched Azulongmon take another attack. "you guys can help MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon fight."

Zhuqiaomon faced Taichi, slight annoyance in his four eyes. "No! This is our fight. You humans have done enough, I recommend you leave this dimension now, you're Digimon will help _us_ destroy him."

"No way!" Yamato said. "After all we've been through? After seeing all of our friends die? No we're going to stay and help you."

"Ehh... no laddy." Ebonwumon's two heads said in unison. "It's better if you kids head home." "Yup Go home."

Baihumon nodded. "Yes, you've been burdened with our affairs for far too long, we don't want our body count to include yo-."

"Shut up!"

The Digidestined and three Digimon Sovereign turned to see the little crying Takeru. The tears in his ocean blue eyes forcing the Digimon Sovereign to forget about their mission and forced to worry about what was bothering the young child of hope.

"Just be quiet..." He cried. "You're loosing hope...Piximon... Wizardmon...Elecmon...non of them would give up now and-and."

"Takeru..." Yamato watched the tears roll down his brother's soft vanilla skin.

"Meramon, Frigimon, Chuumon and everyone ...left us because they had faith in us...we can't let them down." He finished.

Taichi looked at Takeru, fully aware of what the young blond was feeling. "Yeah. Many Digimon gave their lives up to protect us, and now you want to take that away from us?"

"It's not that." Zhuqiaomon growled. "It is by the order of The Digital Guardians; if anything would happ-

"Stop it!" Sora interjects. "Just because you listen to them doesn't mean that we will. We've been lied to, manipulated, and deceived by them, and now they don't think we can do this?"

"They're right..." Azulongmon grunted. "If they want to stay, we should not deny them the right... They are the Digidestined they're very word trumps... the orders of the Digital Guardians... We shall allow them to stay and we will aid them and protect them in battle."

Zhuqiaomon was visibly against the idea but he remained silent and could only frown at Azulongmon's decision while Baihumon and Ebonwumon merely nodded in agreement.

The attacks seized and Apocalymon began to laugh uncontrollably. They watched as he continued to laugh wondering what they said that made the soulless Digimon snap in such a manner, however with his laugh came a cold and screeching feeling that pressed against their spine and nerves like nails on a chalkboard.

His laughter seized and was replaced with a sneer "You fools don't get it do you!" He took his long arm up and charged a dark energy into his claw-like hand instantly alerting the Digidestined and Digimon. "I will only die when everything is plunged into death, I will now show you my pain!" He shot his long arm into his heart, forcing a rancid green liquid to exit from his wound.

The Digidestined and Digimon are left in horror as they watch Apocalymon continue to burrow deeper into his flesh. Like most, Mimi turned away from the repulsive sight while the others tried to bear the Digimon's pain and gore filled cries. With every shrieking cry, the very foundations of humanity in the hearts of the Digidestined were shaken.

"Please stop!" Hikari cried as she tried to cover her ears from the evil cries.

Taichi noticed his sister and Takeru try their hardest to ignore the outcry of evil but all their efforts were in vain. The shrilling cries still drove coldly up their spine and into their hearts.

Apocalymon's cries stopped as his claws made their way to the other end and out of Apocalymon's body. "Why do I suffer?" He asked himself. "Who do I suffer for? Why me? The Gods, the oracles, the sovereigns and the Digidestined have yet to give the my answer. You've lived in your utopia while I rotted away in my emotional dystrophy...no more...I...will...end...you...ALL!"

He swiftly pulled out his hands, covered in green and rotten blood, and quickly recovered. Again the Digidestined are left in awe, the pain he went through was felt by even them, but he managed to regenerate.

"As my parting gift to you Digidestined...I well tell you who this next attack belongs to. Look up there and you will see him."

Hesitantly the Digidestined looked upward to see a opening on the darkness that led to the stars but what appeared to be a man stood alone there. White dirty hair, like Apocalymon's, dark skin almost as dark as the night itself and blood red eyes that would make anyone tremble. If it weren't for the elf-like ears and claw like hands and feet, the Digidestined would have not been trembling in awe and fear at the Digimon's appearance like they were now.

"That is Damiemon. Lord Of Darkness... and this is his attack...Vehemence...Of...DARKNESS!"

The Digimon grimace at Apocalymon and quickly counter.

"Aurora Force!"

"Gold Strength!"

"Black Hail!"

"Blazing Helix!"

"Gaia Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Phoenix Embers!"

"Petal Cannon!"

"Grand Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Lightning!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Purgatorial!"

"Rain Of Light!"

All the Digimon and even Gennai fired their most powerful attacks at the oncoming wave of darkness.

"I hope you enjoy death!" Apocalymon extends all his claws around the oncoming attacks and all take the form of each of the Dark Masters and even Alphamon's. "Die!"

The Digidestined and Their Digimon watch as a mass amount of attacks flanked around them and with the Vehemence Of Darkness attack already in their line of fire, the other attacks seemed to have a imminent and deadly target. But as the attacks closed in on the Digidestined they didn't flinch nor were they afraid, to them it was but a mere obstacle that needed to be trumped in order to achieve the justice they sought. Their hope was not lost yet nor was their will to fight.

"DIE!"

With the battle of Damiemon and Sarah going on, the Digital Guardians were free to do what they pleased for the time being, but all of them except Roy and Examon were focused on the dark void that was once the core of the planet infinity. The void that was now Apocalymon's own little dimension.

"How do you think they're doing?" Seraphimon asked.

"Roy said it best...we must have faith in them." Cecil answered

"But do you think they'll figure out a way to defeat Apocalymon? Even with the help of the Sovereign it will be difficult, if not impossible." Duftmon said.

"The Digidestined will find a way." Ophanimon said with a hopeful tone. "Arceumon said that the Digidestined would make the impossible possible and bring peace and harmony to the Universe once again."

Cecil remained quiet, every time Ophanimon, Seraphimon or Omnimon spoke about Arceumon, it made him feel bad, bad because he had lied to them about what really happened to the ancient Digimon.

"_You shouldn't feel guilty Cecil."_ Arceumon's voice echoes into his head.

"_Why not? I've lied to Rose, my family, and my friends. Not to mention that I've deceived the Digidestined."_

"_Well...That is precisely why I am here...I revealed myself to the Digidestined and told them about our plans and they now know it wasn't your fault or anyone else's for that matter, but my own."_

Cecil's eyes widened. _"What? Why? If the Digidestined know about you then...do they know about..."_

"_You? No, I didn't tell them anything specific about you. But I did give them Purgatorial as a gift to help them against ChaosPiedmon and Apocalymon."_

"_Well good, your blade is more useful to them than me, anyway I got OuRyuuken ... what else do they know?"_

"_They know all they need to know in order to defeat Apocalymon. Cecil... I must take my leave with you...the Digidestined...they need my help."_

Before Cecil could ask why, the void grew in stature with a powerful force causing strong gusts of remaining debris to twister out void. Even Damiemon's soldiers turned to the dark void while Damiemon and the seemingly inhuman Sarah continued to fight.

"What was that?" Magnamon asks.

"Dunno, but did you feel that?" Apollomon asks as he hugs his body from a cold evil feeling that came from the void.

"Yeah." Cecil said "Apocalymon's finally decided to show his true power. This should be the ultimate challenge for them at their current level."

Uncertainty and remorse washed over the Digital Guardians, the Digidestined were going up against the immortal Apocalymon who alone had enough power to rival the some of the Digital Guardians in their normal mode. The fact that he was in that bubble of darkness also made them worry, they were only able to sense a weak signal of life from the Digidestined while they were in there. During their little intermission from battle Craniummon attempted to enter the void but never managed to get close enough to touch it, even in his Burst Mode.

"We are just going to have to hope that they get out of it alive." Craniummon said with his normal monotone voice. "We must not let our faith be clouded by the evils of darkness."

Craniummon turned to Rose, she could see the hope in his red glowing eyes.

She smiles. "You're right. We should continue to have faith in them."

"Raagghhh!"

The Digital Guardians turned to Roy as he clenched his chest with the symbol of his crest burning through his raggedy shirt.

"Roy are you ok?" Seraphimon asked.

Roy didn't answer. He didn't know what triggered his darkness to react but whatever it was, it was causing him a unpleasant and annoying pain, like the type one would get when they were to barf up for consuming too much alcohol.

Rose moaned weakly as she too began to show the same reaction as Roy.

"What's going on?" Cecil said quietly to himself as he watched both Roy and Rose turn to Apocalymon's void. Their crest glowing in a blood red and powder blue towards the last remnants of the once ancient planet.

The Digidestined and their Digimon partners found themselves floating in a void light, a nirvana compared to the black and cold oblivion they were in. Taichi stared at the soft pink and warm yellow auras surrounding the seemingly perpetual void, the same type as before. "Is this..."

"_My domain?"_ Again Arceumon's hollow body appeared before the Digidestined, this time without a human host.

"Lord Arceumon!" the four Digimon Sovereign bow in anyway they could. "It's a pleasure to see you again my liege."

Arceumon noticed the peculiar looks given to him by the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, he was seeing as a bad guy who turned good, but to the Digimon Sovereign, he was more of a leader.

"_Likewise, but this is not my doing, this is the product of all you're crests plus the effects of both rings. You've merely obstructed the darkness with light. In other words the light is under the darkness like it is in the heart of the wielder of darkness."_

"So..." Apocalymon hissed in the distance. "You think that shifting darkness into light is going to change anything!" The Digidestined had not noticed Apocalymon until now, the light nearly covered him just as well as the darkness. "This light may prevent me from attacking but it will fall soon and then you'll be mine."

Arceumon looked at Apocalymon with pity and remorse, through the the minds of the four sovereign, he could see the pain, the agony and loneliness that Apocalymon went through since the beginning of his life.

"_Light and darkness...you blame us for the pain we've caused you when it was in fact you who caused both light and darkness to suffer because of your misfortune."_ Arceumon stated bitterly. _"Even Damiemon tried to please you but you've even turned against him. You're evil has consumed this planet...and the Digidestined will not allow you're evil to escape."_

Arceumon faced the Digidestined, his helmet hiding the familiar features of his heir, Cecil. _"Piximon gave you the tool to transcend, I along with the ancient warriors have given you the weapons, now you must complete the rest. You must awaken...Omegamon."_

The Digidestined exchange looks of confusion with the hollow knight and themselves, all except Koushiro. "You mean the prophecy that Piximon revealed to us, we have to make it happen?"

Arceumon nodded. _"United by the ancient ties, the up rise of the omega is inevitable."_ he rehearsed. _"My heir may hold the power of Alphamon, but you children can hone the power of Omegamon to put an end to Apocalymon."_

"Sire, that...that!" Azulongmon trailed off, lost in his awe of the name that was mention.

Apocalymon half growled at the mention of the name 'Omegamon'. "Omegamon is nothing but a myth, he can't exist. His mere existence would shake the very foundations of the Digital Universe."

Arceumon chuckled. _"My... is the heartless Apocalymon concerned? Hmph. You are right, but you yourself have stated that even Damiemon and I have failed to destroy you... But I can assure you that you will find your peace, just not at the cost of innocent lives. I know that in his normal form Omegamon is the same as Omnimon, but with the X-Formula his deadliest attack will have no more boundaries to hold him back."_

Apocalymon grimaced hellishly at the hollow knight, he could careless about the Digital universe but it was he who wanted to rid the life out of the endless expansion of the Digital Universe.

"_Children, use it now! Omegamon is the only hope left for you and the rest of the Digital Universe."_

"But how?" Taichi asks. "What do we do?"

Arceumon's hollow body began to disappear along with the light that covered them from the darkness. _"When all comes to harmony...the Omega will rise. Join together and fight for all that's right...I will now give you... that ability.."_

before his body completely disappeared back into the spiritual form, Arceumon left with the Digidestined a upgraded version of their Digivice; changing their shapes completely and abilities as well, but one in particular was they're trump card.

Apocalymon summoned forth his claws and formed them into one. "DYING RACE APOCALYPSE!"

A large sphere of shadowy flames formed in the claws. "THIS...this is what created me. The darkest flames that shun no light or warmth, only darkness and cold, I will use it to annihilate you all!"

The Digidestined watched the giant sphere of dark flames fast approach them. "We can't...block that!" Azulongmon could only feel the coldness of the attack, he could not think, as if petrified by the coldness of the evil flame.

Taichi tightened the embrace on his sister. "Kari, everything's going to be ok, I just need you to be a strong girl right now...can you do that for me?"

Hikari stared at her brother, he smiled at her with his gentle smile, she wondered why but she never doubted her brother. She returned her brother's embrace and nodded.

"Good..."

The foul flames swallowed both Digimon and Digidestined into it's evil core with the maniacal laughter from Apocalymon escorting them their supposed deaths. A orb, very similar to the ones that held them captive earlier, covered each and everyone of them in a single orb of light and darkness. Somehow the Digidestined knew what this meant, their final chance and the key to unlock their power, the prophecy given to them by Piximon.

"_You are all already as one."_ The voices of the ten Ancient warriors fluttered into a ball of the ten elements of the ancient warriors. _"With the exception of the crest of Kindness, Omegamon should be strong enough to finally put Apocalymon out of his misery."_

The Digidestined stare at the smaller orb in bewilderment, oblivious of the two entities cloaked under light and darkness behind them.

"What do we do now then?" Koushiro asked.

"_Now...now you declare to the Universe who you are. With the name of your crests, Omegamon will be born."_

They had done something similar before, when they proclaimed their crest to the gate that enabled them to go home. Since that was suppose to be a test, the Digidestined figured that it might have been prepping them for this, the up rise of the omega.

Their new Digivices began to shine a light along with their crest, even the spectators behind them had their crests and Digivice glowing. They looked at each one last time, both human and Digimon ready. The two spectators behind remained quiet and allowed the Digidestined to proclaim their crest first.

"Courage!"

"Friendship!"

"Love!"

"Knowledge!"

"Sincerity!"

"Reliability!"

"Hope!"

"Light!"

"Darkness!"

"Faith!"

The Digidestined caught but a mere glimpse of the two entities before the light, darkness, fire, wind, earth, water, ice, steel and lightning pulled them away from the orb and out of the tainted flame of death. Unaware, the X-Formula that was in Koushiro's laptop, was secretly given to the egg-like orb.

"WHAT!" Apocalymon bellowed as he watched his flames extinguish and be replaced by a new egg using all the elements that were represent by the ancient warriors. "T-this can-cannot be."

The Digidestined watched as the sphere spat out Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, all still in their ultimate forms.

"Garudamon! What happened? Where's WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon?" Sora asked.

Garudamon turned to the egg watching as it quickly began to grow. "They've become one..."

As she mentioned this, the elements turned into a single orb of light and darkness. Slowly that orb began to disintegrate from the bottom way up, like a veil of power being pulled up a bride to reveal the magnificence of his power. The Digimon towered over even some of the Sovereign with a cape and armor as white as the purest of light, his arms resembling the two mega level Digimon. Part MetalGarurumon and Part WarGreymon, the two Digimon became one. to create...

"Omegamon, Class: X!" Koushiro read aloud, watching awe as the veil completely disintegrated into glittering specks of light. "He has the option of using his Garuru Cannon to fire colossal blasts of energy using light and ice at his enemies or decapitating them with his holy Grey Sword. He's also the counter part for Alphamon and the sub-leader of the Royal Knights."

"...Such pleasant endings either way." Taichi joked absentmindedly.

Omegamon revealed his complete body, his cape dancing with the light wave of energy emitting from his two arms.

"This...this is impossible." Apocalymon stammered. "The legend is true..."

"I can't believe it...Omegamon exist." Omnimon, the so-called representative of the Omega, was left in a stupor.

The other Digital Guardians were just as astonished, they were aware of the myth known as Omegamon; the Digimon who would rise from the combined powers of the Digidestined to destroy anything that would hinder the peace in the Digital Universe. Using all the crests Omegamon would shake the very core of the Digital Universe threatening to destroy it if not properly controlled. But the power alone even made Damiemon's soldiers wonder about the new power that surpassed even Beelzemon XV's. But his power was but a mere front to cover he deadliest attack, one attack that could delete anything it would perforate.

Cecil was left in shock by the display of power, he could feel that Arceumon gave them the tools they needed to DNA Digivolve into the legendary Omegamon. He looked at Rose, who was left in a meditated state along with Roy, he felt their presence inside the void that Apocalymon create. While even Damiemon's soldiers gawked at the void, Cecil continued to examine the battle between the women and Damiemon.

Her power suit granting her even the power to stand the deadly cold gaze from Damiemon's blood-red eyes. The suit was more than powerful, it was remarkable in the gentle blue eyes of Cecil. Whether the women defeated Damiemon or not, it gave Cecil hope that the human race might still have a chance, even if the women piloting the suit was a demented person who robbed Roy of his humanity and mother.

A question still remained in his mind however, that was: "How is she capable of moving like that, let alone face one of Damiemon's attacks head on." he asked himself quietly. A good question that he was determined to get an answer to.

Apocalymon grimaced hatred at the holy knight, who eyed him with indifference. All Apocalymon worried about was being put back in his prison and condemned to live life forever in despair. The idea of him being destroyed refused to cross his mind, he was immortal, not even Damiemon could destroy him. Again he felt the same old emotions crawl back into his mind; anger.

"For your crimes on the digital race, you will die."

Omegamon pushed his cape behind his body and darted at the planetoid polyhedron.

"Death Claw!" hundreds of Devimon's arms reached out from the single DNA claw.

Omegamon summoned out his Grey Sword without saying a word, he swung his blade and released a powerful shock wave, destroying the hands and claw itself.

""Raahh...Giga Cannon! Final Spell! River Of Power! Puppet Pummel!" Four claws took form of the four dark masters and fired their signature moves all at once, creating a cyclone of energy.

Omegamon halted and pulled out his Garuru Cannon. He fired his icy beam of light and disintegrate the cyclone as well as the four claws that made them.

Apocalymon grimaced bitterly at the justice seeking Digimon, the way he effortlessly destroyed his claws that equaled the powers of it's original hosts, was beginning to worry him. He pulled up his three final claws that held the powers of Alphamon, a small portion of Damiemon's, and his own. He was ready to attack but stopped, Omegamon was walking through the emptiness of the darkness, armed with both his most powerful weapons.

"Even with the evil that was drawn out of Alphamon and Damiemon's power..." The voices of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon overlapped, giving it that echo sound. "You will fail..."

Apocalymon glared at him detestably. "Massacre of Souls! Vehemence Of Darkness!"

Omegamon slashed through the Vehemence of Darkness and evaded the Massacre Of Souls and came in about two feet of Alphamon shaped claw. He stared at the dark Digimon who was suppose to be his leader for a brief second before blasting the claw into bits of data. He then darted towards the other claw and sliced through the Damiemon figure, if the Digital Guardians were to see how effortlessly Omegamon defeated the imposter they would still be in awe to sight of watching even a replica of the Knight being torn in two.

His final defense was his own power. "Dying Race Apocalypse!" again he had brought the flames that would make any normal mega level Digimon tremble, but not Omegamon. "Die!"

Omegamon made no effort to avoid the attack and took the flames head on.

Inside Omegamon felt the terrors that brought Apocalymon into existence, the tragic deaths of countless Digimon as they migrated from their original home to the Digital Dimension, many of them being struck down by walls of fire. The images were dreadful and the sheer coldness could be felt by Omegamon, his armor not helping him a bit. He saw the same Knight Digimon who tormented him during his stay in the prison he mentioned, not a very pretty sight.

Despite the mind-numbing coldness, Omegamon was able to feel pity for the unwilling evil Digimon. _"It's time to put you out of your misery"_

The Digidestined watched Omegamon, as the shadowy flames consumed him completely.

Taichi and Yamato feared the worst for their partners, perhaps the prophecy had overestimated the Exalted Knight. "Omegamon!"

Apocalymon smirked as the flame began to extinguish, nothing was left inside it but the small fumes of the icy flames. Apocalymon began to laugh, insanely. "Rawhaha! Not even Omegamon was capable of defeating me. It is my destiny to plunge this universe into oblivion!"

Taichi smirked, his eyes catching the Mega Level Digimon high above over Apocalymon's head. "You're wrong. It's time for you to go."

"All..."

The overlapping voice forced Apocalymon to look up. It was Omegamon, his Grey Sword ready and glowing in all it's glory.

"...Delete!"

Apocalymon winced as the sword pierced his helmet and steeped straight into his body, Omegamon remaining completely still, staring into Apocalymon's wide yellow eyes.

"Your reign of terror is over." Omegamon stated. "I hope you find peace in death."

Apocalymon could not say anything, the only thing he felt was the merciless and acute blade go deeper into his body. The thought of him dying had never come to his mind, but now he was warm instead of cold. The hatred wasn't there anymore, all that was left was remorse and bewilderment. His immortality was ended by Omegamon, the end of his life was fast approaching. He managed a grateful smile before his body began to turn into stone.

Omegamon, with his blade impaled completely on Apocalymon's head, could sense that Apocalymon's energy as well as the energy he stole was still there. He closed his eyes and summoned the final blow.

The end of the planet infinity.

Light consumed the darkness and vice versa, taking everyone with it. Light and darkness joining together after the battle that ended the suffering of Apocalymon. The Digidestined along with all the Digimon blacked out, allowing both the remaining powers of light and darkness to form once again.

Apocalymon found solace in the death of others but found peace within his own death. With Apocalymon gone the Digital Universe was left with one less maniac trying to destroy it, but with one down, two more would find a way to take it's place. The cycle of evil was endless, something the Digidestined were going to learn, but right now they could only bask in the defeat of Apocalymon.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, stay tuned for the next one guys. I precisely filled 7670 words in this page alone (Excluding the announcements.) Review and stay safe.


	29. Second Chances

Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own blah, blah, blah, and so forth.

_**Xx-Reviews-xX**_

**Aero Angemon**: Thanks, Aero, I never thought I'd write so much for a single chapter anymore since chapter 10.

**RK-Omega**: Yeah, sorry, I guess Fanfiction couldn't get the spiltter I set up for the lines. I'll fix that...later...

A/N: The countdown is down to one. Twenty-ninth chapter folks, almost there. Now for the Quote Of The Day, this one was brought to you by the badass metal band Iced Earth. This chapter is mostly done on Damiemon's perspective if you notice. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while.

_Kindred soul to the devil's own; malignance personified. Catch from his fire he molests the purest light.  
_-Iced Earth, Vengeance is mine.

_

* * *

_

_Second Chances_

"They did it!" Magnamon exclaimed childishly, observing how both light and darkness began to take form of the planet that was once stood proud among the cosmos. "They actually did it!"

Damiemon allowed his guard to drop as his head slightly tilted to the new forming planet, the darkness and light gracefully dancing together in harmony. It was hard enough for his mind to conceive the fall of an immortal, but to have the two eternal opposites gracefully twirl into a new planet was just thought to be impossible.

"I knew they would." Ophanimon said, despite the soldiers being next to them, Apocalymon was put down for good, that was enough to make her smile. "They're the Digidestined, Arceumon wouldn't misplace his faith in anyone."

The faith of the Digital Guardians towards the Digidestined added to his sea of confusion, Damiemon didn't understand before; why they had so much faith and respect for the Digidestined, but now as he watched light and darkness create life, he understood. It was believed by him that Lucemon was the only one capable of bringing light and darkness together, then Roy showed them that he too could wield light, even if it was at a miniscule level.

He had seen the great healing potential that Rose offered the Digital Guardians and the powers of light. She held her own against even his top soldiers for a while. It wasn't the armor forged from Fanglongmon's scales that gave her the power to closely surpass many Digimon, but her crest. She and Roy were among the chosen Digidestined who he heard of for a long time. The ones who would ultimately destroy him, but he still could not understand why there was a dark one among the chosen children.

"Yes, you're right, and now Omegamon is their greatest weapon." He heard Seraphimon say proudly.

That single boy's crest made him question his methods of justice on the holy light. Roy nearly gave his life to save the warriors who fought for the light and the human race, Damiemon didn't understand why he did that...but then... He revealed that his near death experience was the key to unlocking the powers of light, the light that he shared a bond with, a bond that stringed their life in the balance.

Damiemon himself and Arceumon shared a bond like that, Light and Darkness, both equals in the opposite sides of the quarter, never to exist without the other. But now it all rested on the hands of the boy with the white hair and blue eyes that closely resembled his own fallen counterpart.

"What's wrong? Are you finally realizing that fighting me is fruitless."

Damiemon chose to ignore the female, she who was first to hurt him in a long time. His pride was hurt most of all because she was human, the race that he despised with all his power.

He looked down at his claw-like hands, seeing his reflection on his sharp claws. He looked so human.

He was feared by the Digital Universe and respected by his followers despite of his humanoid attributes, _"why?"_

He questioned himself, for the first time by a human's actions. Why was he honored and respected, he knew his power was the source that struck fear into anyone who opposed him. His ideals for the Digimon of Darkness was the reason he was respected. He needed an answer to that, why was he seeing as the leader of the new era? At first he thought that it was his power alone that would push forth this era and the light into darkest pits of the Digital Universe, but his humanoid appearance made him wonder.

The Digidestined challenged everything he believe in with the defeat of Apocalymon and the birth of Omegamon X. Mere children who he had never met and had very little knowledge of the real powers at work in the Digital Universe.

"What makes you think you can defeat me human?" He asked Sarah. He could see a mixture of annoyance and confusion in the woman's face, his calm tone might have had something to do about it.

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you think, you, a lone human with no one but herself to fight for, think she could destroy me."

Damiemon noticed a peculiar blank expression on her for a brief second, before she glared at him. A blank expression that he had not seen on a human yet.

"I'm destined to rule you, and anyone who opposes my master plan. We _humans_ create you and we have the resources to make you all disappear."

Something was definitely off about her, Damiemon could see it in her expression, it still remained somewhat indifferent, her bitter tone was unconvincing to say the least. He turned away from her and faced his soldiers, all with their eyes glued to the display of light and darkness. His soldiers, Digimon who he thought of as pawns, changed him to. He knew that his soldiers would be his greatest allies in times like these and even his friends when the war came to an end. But it was them who taught him when someone was hiding something, Digimon or human, the guilt was shown in indifference. And this women was more or less, keeping something from him.

"What!" The women shouted, causing Damiemon to smirk.

His eyes were still glued to her pale face, it was still there, the annoying-blank look. "You're hiding something, what could it be?"

"...There's plenty I'm hiding from you... Your puny brain could never comprehend what my vision holds for the future."

He could see the women charge up another attack in her arm. The mechanical attachments wrapped around her body allowed her to do so, but Damiemon could still not add the fact that she held her own on hand to hand combat.

"Virus Cannon!"

"Vehemence Of Darkness!"

The two attacks collided leaving another puff of black smoke in the vastness of space. The smoke circled around Damiemon's body while he wondered about the amount of power that was used in that attack. It was very petite in power but had a sting that still caused his back to ache. What was so special about her attack, why did it manage to hurt him if it was so insignificant in power.

"Virus Cannon!"

Damiemon quickly noticed the glow of dark energy heading his way from behind him. He made no effort to counter attack this time. Instead he turned around and examined it as it quickly approached him.

He extended his arms and caught the blast without triggering the explosion. Instantaneously he felt the poisonous aura being emitted by the ball, an aura that felt corrupted and evil, yet still so familiar. He redirected the attack back to where it came from with ease.

"Rahhhhhaaahhhhhh!"

Damiemon heard a loud screeching cry from within the smoke to the person he returned the energy ball to. The cries fade along with the smoke, the eyes of his soldiers caught by the screeching cries, the Digital Guardians were also brought back to reality by the screeching cries that faded with the seconds that passed.

Damiemon arched a brow to see that only half of the women still remained, her upper torso. But what confused him most was the fact that she was disintegrating into bits of data, like a Digimon. He knew that humans were made of flesh and bones even those like Cecil, but this women wasn't even giving off a single drop of blood.

"You..." She spoke meekly. "You...will never win...humans gave you life...and they can...take it away...just as easily."

Damiemon watched her completely break down into bits of data, realizing that she was only that, data, nothing more and nothing less. He had been fighting a mere copy of the real thing, a copy forged from data. That is how she was able to hold her own against him.

"Bravo, bravo."

Damiemon rolled his eyes downward to spot a similar women, but this time the women had purple hair with matching eyes. A clear difference from the brown hair and dark eyes.

"I commend you Damiemon, you truly are something unique. Not even the virus cannon was able to stop you."

The women rose to face Damiemon, behind him, his soldiers watched closely for any tricks the women might pull.

"I take it that you are another replica."

The women shook her finger. "No, that was a little experiment, the best one I've created to date and you managed to overcome the virus cannon. It's truly inspirational."

"Virus Cannon? What is it? It's unlike any attack I've seen."

The women chuckled. "Verbally, it's not an attack. Like I said, Digimon are nothing but zeros and ones, the virus cannon is like a cleaning program that completely erases data, from the primitive to the most advance of AI. But you managed to beat it."

Damiemon grimaced, _"so that's what it was...like the wall of Hypnos"_

"Yes, not only did you manage to survive the Virus Cannon but you also forced me to become Digital when you destroyed my power armor. It was the real me fighting you in that armor Damiemon, you managed to hurt me so I had my digital copy battle you while I recovered, but I decided to speed up the process and I merged with a piece of Cherubimon's data, now I share a similarity to Carlos...or shall I say Cecil."

Damiemon looked at the boy armed with with only his armor and a single lance. He was obviously shocked.

"What do you know about me?" He asked her bitterly.

Damiemon never heard the story of the young heir of Arceumon, he had given them a chance to live and he got almost what he wanted, to destroy the women who hurt her even if it was just a copy. Now his curiosity was driven towards the boy with white hair and blue eyes.

"You're life story isn't too long kid. You're a boy who was born in some armpit town in Mexico and had his brother, mother and father murdered. I'd say that's all I got on you kid. But can you still remember what it was like? Watching your parents and your brother die before your eyes."

Damiemon watched the spitefulness in the blue eyes of Cecil grow, he could see it as clearly, the darkness in his heart.

"Shut up!"

"Heh, see you are too easy to agitate little boy. I can see why Roy has taken a liking in you."

Roy was right. Everyone had darkness in their hearts and heir of Arceumon; Cecil, was no exception. Damiemon couldn't believe it, but the idea of light and darkness working as one was actually playing in his mind more and more.

"Hah, you're not as easily manipulated as dear old Ken, but you can still be told what to do with the right tools."

"What have you done with Ichijouji!" Seraphimon barked

Damiemon knew that Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Omnimon and Alphamon took the well-being of the Digidestined seriously, he could feel it in Seraphimon's harsh tone.

The women snickered. "You're really adorable when you're upset Seraphimon. But I wouldn't worry about Ken, I think he's come to accept me as his mother and I as his son. He will be my greatest experiment yet."

"What experiment is that?" Damiemon asked.

"Well that is for you to find out Damiemon. But you've shown me the true potential of Digimon and I've seen your weakness, I am going to have to retreat so that I can make the necessary modifications to the Virus Cannon."

Damiemon smirked. "What makes you think I will allow you to leave this universe alive?"

"Hah, with Cherubimon's data in me, I can travel within dimensions without even opening a portal. As soon as you move I would have left back to the dimension of darkness. Besides, I think you want to get back to your precious planet, Damiemon."

Damiemon arched a brow. "Why?"

A grin curled in the woman's lips. "I think Yamada and Daemon have already taken back what belongs to him."

At the mention of Yamada's name, Damiemon felt his anger rise once again. "You...This was but a mere disarray... To keep us from going back."

"Now you know why you Digimon will never destroy the human race. You are too easily manipulated, you Damiemon, your weakest point has got to be your pride. I'd see into that if I were you."

Before Damiemon could do anything the women disappeared in a flash. Like the poison that Yamada's name carried, Damiemon was doing everything in his power to keep himself from going on a rampage.

"_maybe that's my problem..."_

Damiemon's eyes slowly widened. Sarah was right, his pride was the cause of so much of the problems. If a Digimon even looked at him strange, he would have them destroyed.

"_Isn't that how a god is suppose to act? A god should not take anything from anyone, let alone insubordination ...but then again...that is probably what that female is hoping for...for me to react like that..."_

"Lord Damiemon?"

Damiemon turned his eyes to the tentative Chronomon. "What is it?"

Chronomon hesitated for a second, "Are you ok?"

He thought about it for a second. Was he ok? He didn't know. His anger was at it's peak but deep down in his mind, something was telling him to stay calm and play things differently. For his own sake. But that question was still a good one, was he really ok, or was he too angry to say that he was.

"I don't know..."

"Well...what do we do about them?"

Damiemon stared at the group Chronomon pointed at. The Digital Guardians returning his glare with their own. Damiemon said nothing and floated towards them, instantly alarming them. He stopped and met Cecil's blue eyes, they showed fear but also courage.

"Alas, I was unable to exterminate that human...but I am a Digimon of my word; all of you will be spared... this time."

He noted the look of relieve and shock of the Digital Guardians. They were warriors of light and knew him for his merciless and atrocious nature, but he was actually sparing them. He himself found it a little strange in doing so to. Damiemon the merciless Knight of Darkness was showing compassion to his foes.

"What about the Digidestined?" Seraphimon asked calmly not wanting to agitate him and make him reconsider.

"The Digidestined killed Apocalymon..." He started slightly throwing the conversation off track. "I gave Apocalymon the planet in exchange for control over the time flow. Now that he's gone, that planet belongs to the Digidestined..."

Damiemon trailed off into a deep thought. He could merely allow the Digidestined to live and force the Digital Guardians to send them back to earth, but he wanted to draw out the women and show her that he was capable of compromise. The best way to draw her out was to compromise on his ruthless tactics and think far ahead. If the once known planet infinity was going to be the only safe haven for humans who ventured into the Digital Universe intentionally or otherwise, he'd know.

"They will be spared too, so long as they don't leave that planet." He answered bitterly. "I will allow them to enjoy their spoils of victory..."

"My lord... why?" Lucemon asked, baffled like the others.

Damiemon managed a small smirk, unintentionally alerting the Digital Guardians. "It's simple Lucemon, we give these humans an oasis and they'll cluster up, that's when we can destroy all the human nuisances that know about the Digital Universe." Ignoring the sourly glares from the Digital Guardians, Damiemon faced his soldiers. "Let us take our leave, we will need to bide our time to draw out these annoyances. In the mean time my dear adversaries, enjoy this time of peace, I will come back for a rematch soon"

Like a meteor Damiemon darted out from the battlefield, his soldiers quickly following. He could feel his fellow soldiers secretly question his new approach. He couldn't blame them for questioning him. At first glance one would think that he was acting out of foolish compassion but there was more than one reason why he was doing this, reasons that would end up benefiting him in the end and lead him one step closer to his goal and vengeance not only on the human race, but on the women who he carelessly allowed to escape, and his ex-partner Yamada. He didn't know that Yamada was working with Sarah, and he wasn't sure what to expect once he returned to his fortress, but the endgame was still the same; the human race was going to have to eliminated.

* * *

Cecil watched Damiemon and his soldiers disappear in the cosmos of the Digital Universe, much more at ease now that all the threats were gone and Apocalymon was finally put to rest. He faced the newly forming planet alongside the other Digital Guardians who began to regress back into their normal Mega forms...as normal as the could get with the X-Antibody in their system. The casualties of his fallen friends had not left him, even though he hardly knew some, the pain of their passing was still there.

He secretly glance at Dianamon. She too was hurt by the passing of Fuujinmon and even though no one ever said a word due to concerns for their own mental health, he knew that the two shared strong feelings for each other. Now Raidenmon was there standing tall over her, not only taking the place of Fuujinmon but of Raijinmon and Suijinmon as well.

Craniummon held Rose in his hands, Examon doing the the same for Roy. They were still in that meditated state.

"_I wonder what they're going to tell them...?"_ he wondered and his eyes drifted to the newly forming planet.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter guys, short and sweet. Stay tune for the final chapter of The Gathering Storm saga and stay safe you guys...and girls...and otherwise... -_-,


	30. The Gathering Storm

Digital Revolutions: The Gathering Storm  
Chapter 30

Disclaimer: -yawn- I don't own anything...maybe in my dreams...ZZZzzzz...nope still nothing.

\{RK}/-**Reviews**-\{RK}/

**Aero Angemon**: Yeah dude, this is going to allow me to focus more on the main enemies of the second segment and the renegades. And I still got a few chapters to go before the actual Corruption Of Minds Saga. The next saga is a prelude (Intermission) saga that tells a small story on the bond between Kari, Takeru. Don't worry it's only like five chapters long. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the first saga.

**RK-Omega**: Yeah, well thanks man. Hope to see you in the other sagas.

A/N: Final Chapter for the first segment (Or Saga if you prefer). I can't believe it, it's been a long time and it took me a while to get the plot straightened out. Well I don't have anything to say except...I've improve on my Manga skills significantly (It's rare since I hardly have time to do so) and so I end this announcement with the final quote of the day for this saga.

_The Love Of Two Is One  
_-Blue Oyster Cult, Don't Fear The Reaper

_

* * *

_

The Gathering Storm

Taichi tentatively opened his eyes to a blurry lake radiating the sun's glare into his warm chocolate eyes. He searched around his perimeter for his friends and sister, but the forest that surrounded him was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was like if he had just woken up from a nightmare and awoke in a dreamworld that could be mistaken for heaven.

A wave of panic abruptly washed over him. _"...W-what if I did die..."_

Multiple chuckles fumbling in the bushes snapped him out of his frightful thoughts.

"Matt?"

Yamato and the others stood up from the bushes and laughed. "You should've seen your face, priceless." The blond managed to say with the laughter of his friends filling the pure air.

Taichi allowed his sense of humor to take command and he laughed along his friends. Everyone that was left in the fight against Apocalymon was ok, his Digimon partner as well as the others only needed a good breakfast to restore them to their usual energetic selves. Everyone was still slightly battered from their battles with the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, heck anyone who'd face five blood thirsty Digimon would be worst.

Taichi's laughter subsided after a few more seconds. "What happened to Azulongmon and the others?" he asked.

"I can see that you've all awoken. Good." The sun was blocked by four enormous figures over the heads of Taichi and the rest of the group. Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon in the sky, Baihumon and Ebonwumon merely towering over them from land.

"So... hey we did it huh, we've defeated Apocalymon." Taichi said in a cheery tone. "What happens now?"

"What does happen now? That's a good question." A distorted voice managed to dart the attention away from the four sovereign. Leaning casually against a tree, a dark figure watched them closely. Above the dark figure, a figure of light similar to the dark one, sat on a tree branch, one of them masked in darkness while the other in light.

The figure of light jumped gracefully down from the tall tree and came face to face with the Digidestined. "Don't get scared, we are not your enemy."

This voice was female, there was no doubt about it, but her voice was slightly distorted, similar to the dark figure's. Taichi was more concerned over the suspicious shadowy figure behind the shoulder the feminine entity that stood before him and his friends.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, knowing the answer to her own question already. If these two weren't foes, then they would have to be related to the Digital Guardians.

"Why ask questions that you already know little girl?" The dark figure said knowing too well what the chosen one of love had in her mind. "She is one of the Digital Guardians and I...well let's just say I'm on my own agenda."

Sora's directed resentment at the entity of light. "So you're one of _them_."

The figure of light was slightly taken aback by Sora's hurting gaze and tone.

"Yup. She is, but she also has the crest of faith." the dark entity stated.

Now it was Sora who was taken aback by the revelation, not only her but the others as well. These two entities were none other than Rose and Roy, both warriors of the opposite holy elements. Rose was still somewhat fazed by Sora's hostility towards her, but she learned from Roy that they knew certain things, among those things was Wizardmon and the other Digimon that perished in battle.

Silence visited them. Some too baffled to speak while others were flabbergasted by the mere presence of the two Digidestined wielding the sacred Darkness and the unwavering Faith. The circle of the Digidestined was nearly complete with only Ken Ichijouji as the only missing Digidestined.

Gennai stepped forward from the group and smiled at Rose. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the girl whom Arceumon's heir has been talking so much about."

If the blanket of light wasn't covering her, Gennai would be able to see that she was as scarlet as Zhuqiaomon. "Oh...umm... thank you."

"Blah" The dark figure uttered in disgust and approached the group. "Enough idle chit-chat. Let's get down to the point."

The Digidestined and Digimon glanced at each other with confusion. "And what might the point be?" Koushiro inquired.

"What you guys have done, what's that for starters." Roy answered bluntly. "You guys really kicked...butt. And even saved ours to."

Taichi noticed hesitation in the choice of words that the person covered in darkness was using, almost as if refraining himself. Even if his voice was distorted, his accent was sloppy.

"What my friend here is trying to say is that: you really have proven yourselves beyond words..." She trailed off in Sora's gaze of anger and sorrow. She couldn't begin to understand what Sora had gone through, not only her, but everyone else. Rose herself lost a close friend to, Fuujinmon, it was painful but she knew what she signed up for. Sora and the other Digidestined did not, and did _not_ deserved to have watched a friend leave them.

Roy smirked under the darkness as he continued to look into the mind of Sora. He could see everything in her life, her heart was holding some darkness inside it, some that he knew would eventually grow and burst.

But he decided to make a different approach to someone's misery and sighed, he was never one to take pity or compassion on anyone for their losses but his own, it annoyed him. "I know what's on your mind Sora, and I am sure that these guys never wanted things to go down like this.

Sora stared at the dark figure. "What would you know..." She sighed. "Even though we defeated Apocalymon, it still feels like we lost too much..."

"It may feel like that but look around at what you've done." Rose said "You've given this planet a new life so it could thrive once again, even as we speak Digi-eggs are already starting to show in the Village where Digimon are born. You've given them all a second chance."

"Does that include the Digimon that Apocalymon destroyed?"

"Well Apocalymon did destroy their bodies but kept their life-force energy for his own use, when you defeated him the energy was released and formed Digi-eggs." Roy answered. "If you'd like, we could take you there right now if you want."

Sora smiled gratefully, the best news she'd heard since her return to the Digital Universe. "We'd like that" She said and eyed him suspiciously, for someone covered in darkness he was awfully generous. Without warning, she along with the others were lifted into the air by a wave of light from Rose. High in the skies they could see the beauty that was restored to the planet, it looked better than it did before. As the traveled through the clouds, the winds caressed their bodies, with Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon following them close behind while leaving Ebonwumon and Baihumon.

"Guys, this doesn't look like Server or File Island." Koushiro announced.

"You're right Koushiro." Rose said, pulling next to the young prodigy. "When Omegamon used his All Delete attack, the power from where the energy was coming from created a new planet entirely from the elements Omegamon was formed of-"

"-Fire, Ice, Light, Darkness, etc, etc. I've already gone around this planet and these elements are divided between continents in honor to four specific crests." Roy interjected bluntly, getting straight to the point as always. "The Continent of Light, the Continent of Hope, the Continent Of Faith and the Continent of Darkness each housing several of the elements used to destroy Apocalymon. Any questions?"

Many of them were in a trance-like state, enchanted by the beauty of the new planet, the planet that many of their friends nearly died for and one that did unfortunately pass. The beauty that was left after the battle made Sora see that they truly did won, it made them all see that.

But still, Koushiro managed to pull away from the hypnotizing view of the majestic planet's surface and faced the dark entity. His attitude was somehow familiar to him, he was blunt and rash by what he could tell, but it was impossible to tell who he was because of the dark cloak of energy that embraced his body and his distorted voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, mystified by the knowledge the dark one had.

Roy turned to the young genius and smirked under the dark energy. "My crest is Darkness. I am the wielder of darkness"

Like if someone snapped their fingers, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners snapped out of their trance and face Roy.

"You're him!" Taichi asked once again.

"Hmm...did I say that right? I think I did...what you need me to repeat it! I-Am-The-Wielder-Of-Darkness." He enunciated word by word with the same annoyed tone. "Geez, what's so bad about that?"

Taichi wrestled to try and move and give Roy a piece of his mind, but to no avail. It was Rose who was carrying him in the air. "You nearly got my sister killed you jerk."

Roy had little care about what happened to him but if his actions did go south, it would have cost Hikari her life, then none of the Digidestined or Digital Guardians would be alive... _"You know...now that I think about...death is actually pretty bad...maybe I shouldn't blame him."_ (A/N: -_-, Gee you think so, Roy?)

"Look I know it seems bad, but look at the bright side, she came out of it ok." He defended himself only to have Taichi's frown narrow even more. "Hey! at least she didn't get a giant toothpick through her stomach."

Taichi was hit with confusion. "Huh?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about that, I am the wielder of darkness, there's nothing to it. So just drop it unless you really want to piss me off, ok." Roy said dismissively. He said, his cold tone proving that he was who he said he was.

The Digidestined did not bother to disturb the dark one anymore and continued to bask the beauty of the land until the finally reached it.

They landed in the center where only a tree stood, surrounded by countless Digi-eggs and the glistening bushes that held many of them from falling, letting off a glittery aroma that was visible to the eye. The tree was identical to a grandfather-tree, sparkling under the reflection of the sun, giving the area a look of purity and innocence. The innocence that Digimon, human and otherwise would have when they were born.

The Digidestined relished the scenery, each of them picking up a egg and rubbing it. "This...it's is beautiful." Sora whispered, though she was heard by everyone.

Everyone nodded along and continued to stare out at the seemingly perpetual fields of Digi-eggs that would one day inhabit the new planet and hopefully resume the peace.

Gatomon smiled, even though not one of these eggs held her closest friend, she could see now that his death was not a loss but a blessing in disguise, having given her partner, Hikari, and the rest of her new found friends a chance to make this happen.

"Thank you." She whispered and faced the vivid blue skies that matched her eyes, the image of Wizardmon flashing before her mind. She didn't know if she'd ever heal from loosing Wizardmon, but she knew now that she had a friend in Patamon and maybe her other allies. She wasn't alone anymore.

Taichi and his sister watched Gatomon by her lonesome self standing out of the group. They heard what she said, both brother and sister knew what she was trying to say and understood. The loss of a friend was hard on everyone.

"We're hungry." The two siblings heard Gabumon say.

"And tired."

"And sleepy."

"And in desperate need of a bath."

Their Digimon partners sank on the soft grass and rested. Taichi smiled, as did the others. Their Digimon just saved a entire world and all they asked in return was for a little (Little? Yeah right) food and a good nap, how they managed to stay so humble while been some of the most power Digimon around was something they would learn soon.

"And hungry." Agumon repeated.

A white bird-like Digimon appeared from behind the tree next to the weary Digimon. "Hello everyone." She said politely.

The Digidestined and Digimon looked at the new Digimon curiously. She appeared to be a pleasant and beautiful for a Digimon, nothing like the evil Digimon they encountered in their entire journey. "Hey." Taichi said, holding his hand up.

"Ah, Swanmon." Rose welcomed the feathered Digimon to the group. "Everyone, this beautiful Digimon is going to be the caretaker of all the Digi-eggs present in this village."

Swanmon revived several incredulous looks from the Digidestined. "Are...are you sure she can handle it alone?" Taichi asked.

Swanmon smiled. "Don't worry, I may not seem like much but I can handle it. I cared for the baby Digimon in the Temporal-"

"Stop!"

Before she could finish, Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon found themselves trying to stop a humanoid being from entering their perimeter. But quickly they failed and the armored humanoid Digimon landed faced the Digidestined, their Digimon partners and the two figures of light and darkness. The Humanoid Digimon was armored in indigo with bright blue gems in his chest, and gauntlets, giving it the look of a skeleton figure. Armed with his spear and darkish aroma he was seeing as another enemy.

"Who are you!" Taichi as well as the other Digidestined became alert, while the Digimon tried to stand guard. "We save the digital world only to have another jerk try and..." Taichi trailed off as he and the others watched the tall humanoid place his spear on the grass and bow down to the group.

"It's ok Azulongmon leave him alone... Craniummon what are you doing here?" Rose asked, somewhat surprised to see Craniummon reveal himself to the Digidestined.

The tall Digimon digitized his spear and looked directly at Taichi and his sister. "I am deeply sorry miss, but I couldn't refrain myself." he said to Rose without averting his eyes from the two siblings. His voice was deep and intimidating but his tone was one of curiosity, a first for the Royal Knight.

Rose said nothing and watched.

Koushiro scanned the Digimon's profile carefully through his laptop and looked at the armored Digimon. "That's Craniummon, Exalted Knight Digimon, Class: X, Mega level. He's one of the Royal Knights who protect the weak and uphold the justice of the Digital Universe."

"Another one." Taichi said looking at the tall Digimon with ease now knowing that he wasn't a evil Digimon. "Man, just how many Royal Knights are there?"

"I am one of thirteen Royal Knights." Craniummon answered monotonously.

"It was rhetorical." He said with a silly grin on him. "So another one, eh. Well what brings you here?" Taichi asked in a friendly and welcoming way.

Craniummon was still on one knee, barely managing to lower himself enough to the Digidestined's height. At closest he was a bit taller than Joe. "I've come here to inform you that this planet now belongs to you."

"Yeah I know-wait, what?" Taichi was expecting a praise from the Knight but he got something else entirely.

"This planet now belongs to you." He repeated.

The group fell silent but Craniummon continued.

"An evil Digimon known as Damiemon was in combat with us while you courageously battled against Apocalymon and his four pawns. The battle between us finally seized after you children defeated Apocalymon and gave birth to Omegamon. Witnessing this must have made Damiemon realize that even he had limits, after all a mere women was able to injure him. He gave us all a chance, including you children, to live. As his commendation to you're triumph, he entrusted you children with this planet."

Rose had not hear any of what Craniummon just revealed, she and Roy were stuck in the planet in their 'energy form'. Like the Digidestined, she to was baffled.

Roy looked deep in the memory of Craniummon, he could see the light of hope in him driven by the ones who represented the two traits. His faith fully laid on the two youngest children of the group. He could also see the things the exalted knight saw and felt during the siege of the planet he once watched over.

Roy quickly turned away, having seen more than he had to.

Craniummon lowered his head. "Through out my fight with Damiemon and his soldiers I was loosing faith... in you children." He admitted hesitantly. "We lost three of our own in that battle...and I come here asking for you to forgive my wavering faith."

The Digidestined forced themselves to ignore the thing about the planet been theirs and examined the bowing Digimon and what he just said. The Digital Guardians to have lost their friends, and it was visibly noticeable that it hit Craniummon the hardest. Having brought back memories back from his painful past.

Hearing this, Sora's heart began to warm up towards the Knight Digimon and the Digital Guardians. She had been to hard on them, she knew that but now that she heard that they knew the pain that she and her friends went through, she was willing to forgive them this one time.

"It's ok." Hikari answered. "You don't have to be sorry." Much to the surprise of the others, Hikari walked forward and gently abraded her small hand down the Digimon's battered armored arm causing him to wince.

He looked up to see the others smiling and Hikari below him. "I thank you all, especially you, Queen Hikari."

The smiles from the Digidestined disappeared, replaced with arched brows of confusion. "Queen?"

"Err...yeah that's something I can explain." and so Rose began to repeat certain things about the past prophecy that predicted that children from another dimension would one day save the Digital Universe.

* * *

Over the luminescence atmosphere of the new born planet, the Digital Guardians observed Craniummon's sudden insurrection. They could do so little to stop the Mega Level Royal Knight who was in charge of their defenses. Nonetheless, Cecil was not bothered by Craniummon's actions.

"_If what Arceumon said is true...then she's just filling in the blanks... I just hope...Ken's ok"_

No, the mind of the young guardian was on the safety and well-being of the missing child, Ken Ichijouji. Cecil had survived the onslaught of Damiemon's wrath and even managed to convince Damiemon to leave the Digidestined alone. But still the thought of Ken, in the hands of the evil women who Roy spoke so bitterly, made him sick. He had failed and he knew that Craniummon felt the same way about it. Cecil allowed him to seek for some sort of comfort in the Digidestined.

"Cecil, you don't have anything to say about Craniummon's actions?" Gaiomon asked.

But the snowy haired boy shook his head. Dynasmon and RhodoKnightmon had said it best; 'the harder you take things, the harder the rules become. Damiemon's sudden change of heart in the battle field was a perfect example, he had come to accept his soldiers as his equal, more or less. And the fact that he allowed everyone to live was a miracle itself. Cecil was going to have to learn to compromise, like Damiemon did. After all he was very similar to the Knight Of Darkness.

"Why _not_!" Magnamon asked, quiet angry at the laxness of Cecil over the rules. "Is it because he's Rose's pet? Because I won't drop down to that level."

By Magnamon's tone, he could feel that what Dynasmon said was true. The so-called leash that Cecil had his closest friends on was starting to agitate them. He knew they wanted to face the Digidestined like Craniummon.

"Magnamon, that's enough." Omnimon said.

"No, he's right." Apollomon said, facing the white armored Digimon as if challenging him. "We want to see them face to face, we have earned that right after protecting them for so long, not just Craniummon."

"But we must follow orders." Alphamon intervened. "Craniummon is the exception because he's lost more than all of us put together - he's struggling inside and he needs the reassurance from these children that Damiemon will be defeated in the end."

In less than a second, the Digital Guardians began to argue about Craniummon's leave, the effect that took on the group was easily seen. Some supported Cecil's orders while others were against them. It was true Craniummon had lost more than anyone in the group and was struggling to keep his kind nature instead of going berserk. The chain that held his reason and compassion needed to be relieved of some pressure, but now it seemed that everyone needed their loads to be lightened.

"Let's go to earth."

The feud between rules and rights came to a halt as all the Digital Guardians faced their leader.

"What?" Seraphimon inquired

"We're heading back to earth, now. We've got to meet Mizuno before it's midday, I am sure Rose will open up a portal for the Digidestined once they're done here. Dad, can you take care of Rose's body while we head to meet Mizuno?"

"Cecil are you sure it's ok for us to go back?" Seraphimon inquired. "What if we're made and compromise the Digital Universe or the lives of the Digidestined?"

A small smirk curved into Cecil's lips. "That's a risk we're going to have to take. It's obvious that you guys are all agitated and I know you think I am being unfair but once we have all of our assignments complete, I will let you come face to face with the Digidestined. That is a promise."

"Cecil..." Seraphimon and Ophanimon couldn't understand what brought the big change in their child. It was as if he had become someone else because there was a time where he wouldn't _even_ discuss their revelation to them or the other Digital Guardians. Even letting Craniummon go without even asking for a '_why'_ was a big change for him.

Ophanimon nodded. "We'll stay here and make sure that Roy and Rose are okay."

"Ok." Cecil smiled at both Seraphimon and Ophanimon, as if thanking them for understanding. But the truth was; they didn't.

A portal of decent size was opened and the Digital Guardians followed without question. If Cecil was truly a man of his word, then he would allow them to come face to face with the chosen children who would arise and save the Digital Universe. But for now the war was put to a small intermission and the search for Ken Ichijouji would soon commence. But what would they find and how long would the search last? The women was more of a priority because she had Ken under her steely cold grasp, she had even outwitted, injured and manipulated Damiemon. Truly a more clever and dangerous person, that Roy gave her credit for.

_-X_:(}|/{):_X-_

Damiemon ran his eyes across the ruins of his throne room, his soldiers by his side. Everything was destroyed and burning, not that Damiemon cared about his throne anymore. What got his wrathful aura burning was the fact that his prized possessions, the Chimera, were gone, stolen. The vast array of pods that held the ghastly creatures were all torn out of the wall from behind his throne room.

Damiemon took a deep breath, trying to prevent himself from snapping into the rage. The women did get the best of him and he just allowed her to escape, he felt like ripping someone apart limb from limb, but he knew that is what the women wanted him to do. He needed to stay calm.

"Lord Damiemon?" GranDracmon inquired tentatively. "What will you do?"

"We shall wait." He answered. "The children and the Digital Guardians are our best assurance to catch her off guard."

"I am afraid I don't understand my lord." Lilithmon said. "How are they our best chance?"

Damiemon took another deep breath and smiled his evil smile.

"These Digidestined seemed to be so precious to both the Digital Guardians and that women. I could care less about the Digital Guardians at the moment, but I will not tolerate a human making a mockery of the Digital Race. I want at least one of you to be stationed near Omegamon's planet at all times, just in case this human shows up."

"Ah, so we are clear to exterminate her if we come across her." Chronomon said evilly.

Damiemon's smiled forked into a smirked. "Terminate with extreme prejudice. As long as this human understands our supremacy, I could care less of who kills her."

"But my lord. What do we do about the Digidestined once we terminate the human?" Beelzemon asked.

Damiemon's smirk disappeared and a look of admiration arose. The Digidestined showed him that light and darkness could aid each other to make something as powerful as the burst mode, a level that was thought to be of mere myth. It made him wonder what possibilities the Light could bring to the darkness and in conclusion his new era.

"Leave them be...for now. I am curious about their powers."

His soldiers nodded, they too were curious about the Digidestined and how they got to bring Omegamon into existence. A Digimon of mere myth arose and sided with the Digidestined, but still they did not see the mythical knight as a threat.

"Let us reassemble our planet." Damiemon said. "We cannot allow any Digimon to know of this little incident, doing so would make them think that we are weak. Belphemon, look for survivors and eliminate them."

Without questioning, the large beast took his leave in search for survivors in the torn down planet. The pride of the soldiers was still more important to them, even if it meant ridding a Digimon from his or her life, to them the Darkness could do no wrong. Chronomon knew that and forced Damiemon to see his error.

_-X_:(}|/{):_X-_

"...So in conclusion; your sister is seen as a queen because of her crest. The light she gives off is like a magnet that draws out everyone's kindhearted nature. Her light is just that pure" Rose said. She had finished with her lecture, she could not help but giggle at Taichi's incredulous expression.

"What about us?" Koushiro inquired. "Do we have something like Kari, or is she unique?"

"Well...you're crest is knowledge, which is what you bring to everyone. The same with Love, Courage, Friendship and so forth. But the crests of light, hope, darkness and my own are different somehow."

"How so?"

"_Koushiro, haven't you seen it yet?"_ AncientWisemon's voice chimed in the heads of the Digidestined and their two guests. _"You hand knowledge to everyone you come across."_

"AncientWisemon...They're all here" Rose muttered.

"_That is true."_ AncientVolcamon's gravelly voice came. _"Like knowledge, the others are like that. For instance, Yamato; spreads friendship even in the darkest times, sure he may digress from time to time, but in the hardest times, he is always by his friend's side. Isn't that right, Taichi."_

Taichi lowered his head to his sister's curious crimson eyes and then turned to Yamato who seemed to be blushing in embarrassment. He knew his blond friend too well, he never like _that_ kind of attention. But the ancient spirit did say it as it was, Yamato did stand by his side in the darkest of times and helped him get out of it. Even if they did get into fights, their trust and loyalty to one another was never ever fazed, no matter how hard the punches.

"_Yes, I know that you've chosen to bury your secret deep in your mind and heart."_ AncientGreymon said. _"But know that one day you will need to come into the light, everything in the shadows does, eventually."_

The young leader's eyes averted from his sister's and looked at the lushes grass.

"Yes, but I think he will talk when he's ready, he doesn't need us to pressure him." Rose said. She took notice in Taichi's reluctance to the subject, she had seen that same look on Craniummon, he wasn't ready to talk about that incident.

"_We understand. But there is one last thing you children must do before going home."_

"And what is that?" Sora asked wondering what else would they have to do after destroying an immortal, and convincing the most powerful Digimon to give them a chance.

"_We...no...You have an unnamed planet and since you were the ones who destroyed Apocalymon, we all think that you should name it at the very least."_ AncientGarurumon answered.

"A name?" the single question chorused from the Digidestined. A name for a planet was not something that ran through the heads of anyone, especially young children, even Koushiro was stumped.

"_Do not worry, you have three hours to figure out a name for the planet before you have to return to your world."_

"Three hours? Why three?" Yamato inquired.

Roy chuckled. "Well Yamato, in precisely three hours the sun will rise in earth, that and the fact that I can't control the time flow as good as Apocalymon."

"Control?"

Roy unclenched his hand to reveal a dark orb that made everyone quiver. "When you destroyed Apocalymon, the darkness in Omegamon's blade managed to scan a bit of Apocalymon's time flow abilities. Needless to say that those abilities now belong to me."

There wasn't no longer a hint of doubt in their minds, this person was truly the bearer of darkness. But instead of being appalled, Takeru felt angry, but he said nothing.

Roy closed his hand and turned away. He was satisfied enough.

"After three hours, you guys are going to have to go back home..." Rose slightly trailed off but continued tentatively. "...But unfortunately your Digimon will have to remain here."

The eyes narrowed with obvious objection to that idea. "What?"

"Don't worry." Rose added quickly. "With the new Digivices you have, you will be able to return to this planet specifically in just a short time."

The group pulled out the Digivices that were tucked away in their pockets. A obvious change came upon the Digivices, no longer being the small devices that would be mistaken for a armless digital watch, now the devices were as big as a cell-phone. Each one in their own color respective crest hue.

"Those Digivices were given to you by Arceumon, weren't they." Rose asked tentatively.

"Yeah, they were. Why?" Sora answered.

A suppressed laughed was heard from the teenager in darkness. "I told her that it was Arceumon, she didn't believe me. It looks like your little boyfriend not only deceived the Digidestined, but he lead you on a lie to."

"That's enough, boy!" Craniummon snapped.

"it's ok Craniummon." Rose said. She knew that Cecil would never lie to her unless it was for a good reason. Now all she wondered was why he did. "The Digivices you have, hold a portion of Arceumon's powers, in this case the ability to open portals from earth to the Digital Universe."

"Really? Prodigious!" Koushiro exclaimed.

Rose smiled. The fact that the Digidestined were safe after a grueling battle was a miracle alone, but to have seen them give birth to a new lustrous planet was just a dream come true. Since she joined the Digital Guardian brigade she had only seen destruction and death, but now she was witnessing the birth of a new planet that the ties of friendship, courage, hope and everything the eight children stood for, create.

"We will take our leave with you children now." Rose said.

"What, already?" Taichi said. "Aren't you guys even going to tell us your names?"

Rose opened a small portal on the tallest tree in the small village, it lead directly back to earth. "That will come in due time. In the mean time please try and cooperate with DATS. When you've decided on the name please enter this portal, it will take you back to earth from where your originally came through."

The figure of light disappeared slowly.

"I'll see you around kids."

The entity of darkness vanished in the shadows of the tree.

The two mysterious Digidestined had left them with a gateway back to earth. Leaving a few flabbergasted at the simplicity of opening a portal by one of the Digital Guardians. Only Craniummon remained, to ensure that no one other than the Digidestined left through that portal.

"Well...I guess we better start brainstorming for names. Agumon, what do you think?" Taichi asked but got no response. "Agumon?"

The young leader searched the area for his partner but he was nowhere to be seen, the same with everyone else.

"Swanmon decided to treat them to a well earned banquet." Gennai said, leaning against the tree. "So how do you children feel, are you hungry enough to eat?"

Taichi smirked "Are you kidding? I'm gonna eat till I pop."

Laughter once again filled the air a first after the reign of Apocalymon. The Digidestined followed Gennai to he banquet that Swanmon prepared for them.

_-X_:(}|/{):_X-_

Elsewhere in a spiritless and grim beach the peculiar women hovered over the sleeping Ken Ichijouji with Daemon, by her side and a demon-sea-monster Digimon by the outskirts of the coast. Ken had been influenced by the darkness that was Damiemon's spore and now all that was needed to do was wait until the young bearer of kindness roused from his deep sleep.

Like always the mood on the women was one of agitation. "Dragomon!" she called.

The Digimon made his way to the human who he agreed to work with, but now it seemed that he had surrendered all his rights to this mad-women. With Daemon under her control, the wicked sea king had no choice to follow her orders. He had failed in his last mission and now he was going to face the consequences.

"You said that you gave exposed that little runt with a copy of Damiemon's spore. What happened?"

"I don't know. I've implanted the spore right where you said to and erased his memory. That boy must have had some sort of immunity."

Sarah smiled an evil smile, pushing the strands of purple hair out of her face to reveal her dark violet eyes, though one of them was clearly in a lighter tone. "Immunity? Well it seems that I have some more researching to do on this Takeru Takaishi. He may very well be the key to reversing Damiemon's power to nothing."

Dragomon remained quiet, he didn't quite understand the whole ordeal and obsession with the Digidestined, Sarah never explained it to him. Dragomon knew he was but a mere pawn but he knew that if he were to ever return to the Digital Universe and reclaim his status as the king of the oceans, he had to do as he was told.

Daemon peered over his shoulder at Dragomon, he wondered why the Digimon was with them. Dragomon was but a mere ultimate level Digimon, and he was a Mega who was in par with even Apocalymon's power. Confusion made him glare at the Ultimate level Digimon.

"Why didn't we just keep the Chimera?" he finally asked. "They could have been useful."

The women smirked. "Those pitiful creatures may be powerful but they suffer from a great weakness that is incurable. I just helped Yamada because I knew it would agitate Damiemon. If I am correct, he's trying to prove me wrong right now, he's trying to calm himself and soon when we meet him, we will be able to use that to our advantage."

"...Weakness?"

"Yamada thinks he can fix their issues but I know for a fact that those creatures are doomed to fail. Besides with Ken here, you and I will have a infinite sum of power."

Again Daemon was at ease. The thought of being omnipotent was truly a image that he was going to see become a reality.

"Yes, it may take a couple of years, but we'll have our day."

Sarah smirked, it was only a matter of time before she could prove everyone who judged her as a maniac that she was really sane. Only a matter of time before the Digital and Human races could feel the wrath of her vision. A vision that would prove fatal for the human and digital race if accomplished.

* * *

A loud abrupt burp blared through the countless Digi-eggs in the unnamed village. Other than the belching stench of chicken that filled the air, it wasn't taken as a disgusting gesture by the group. It was something that Tai would do unintentionally and without warning after pigging out, but what made them feel strange was the fact that they were still on the Digital planet that was attacked more times than a liberal running for government.

"Man, I don't think I could eat another bite to save my life." The young leader leaned back on the soft grass, his belly popping out of his shirt.

Agumon did the same. "Same here, but at least I ate more than you."

Taichi scoffed lightly and muttered something. He wasn't up for an argument with his Digimon partner.

Sora smiled and placed her small cup of tea on the sheet over the grass. "Thanks a lot Swanmon. But I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Well, that lady who brought you here said that you were going to take care of this place on your own, right?"

Swanmon nodded but wondered if Rose was no longer a child and instead a lady. She was in the same way as caring as the Digidestined.

"Well... I don't mean disrespect... but can you... really handle all these baby Digimon?"

The graceful Digimon lightly laughed at the remark. "Dear, I cared for injured Digimon, back where I came from and I took care of many baby Digimon in my free time. Although I will admit that not this many."

"Then maybe we can come help." Takeru implied.

"Great idea, we can come later or on weekends, can't we, Tai?" Hikari asked her brother who was currently unable to answer.

"Yes you can." Answered Gennai. "With the new Digivices you can return, but know that whenever you do that you tell your parents, I'm sure you kids are going to be in big trouble once you get home."

One by one, the heads of the Digidestined jolted up. From what they heard from Roy, they were gone for nearly a full night and did not let their parents in on their departure to save a digital world.

"Don't worry." Came Craniummon's voice from the edge of the tree he leaned on. "We told Satsuma to inform your parents on your leave." For some _unknown_ reason, that didn't bring the Digidestined closure, in fact it made them much more nervous about returning.

"Well we still have...what...one hour left to live." Taichi said nervously. "Eh, at least by naming this planet, we won't be forgotten."

Many rolled their eyes at the young leader. "Any way, now that we're on the subject, what should we name this planet?" Joe inquired.

"Good idea Joe, and just to clarify, let's try and come up with a sensible name." Koushiro eyed Taichi, the first time they came to the planet, he knew the leader wasn't a good name picker.

"What about Omega?" Taichi suggested. "Omegamon did destroy Apocalymon after all."

The name 'Omega' had a cool ring to it. But it also sounded threatening, like a place where Digimon go to when they've reached the end of their lives and face the end.

"Let's keep brainstorming." Koushiro said nervously. "Omega doesn't sound like a peaceful name."

Taichi pouted and leaned back on the grass to rest. _"looks like I'm not needed"_

"But the thought of Omegamon is not a bad idea." Yamato said. "We need to look for something that links with him, after all he did defeat Apocalymon, like Tai said."

"Well at least we narrowed it down..." Koushiro began to cogitate a few names, over and over reviewing Omegamon's background. The Exalted Knight Digimon used all the elements that existed trying to put them together to come up with a decent name. "Let's see, Omegamon used all our elements so naming the planet after only one element would be unfair. Soooo...I'm stumped."

Mimi herself was rather perplexed by the limited choice of names. She would have gone with something cute and girly, but Koushiro made it very clear that it had to be reasonable. But coming up with a name, using the image of Omegamon and the elements that worked in harmony to create the Digimon was somewhat restricted...

Her head slowly rose as she repeated a single word in her mind. "I think I found a name." she announced.

"Nothing girly Mimi, it has to be something reasonable." Taichi said absentmindedly as he gazed at the beautiful blue sky.

Mimi ignored Taichi and continued. "What do you guys think of _Harmony_"

The way she emphasized on the name made it more suitable to the ears of the Digidestined. The name was repeated among the group more than twice.

"Harmony."

The name alone made sense, it was the harmony of all the elements that gave birth to Omegamon and it's precisely what the exalted knight brought to the newly formed planet.

"You know I'm rather surprised." Koushiro announced. "Mimi actually came up with a good name."

"What's that suppose to mean you little twerp!" she snapped at the sheepish Koushiro.

The laughter of the Digidestined filled the air of the homely village where one day soon many Digimon would start their lives. Harmony was brought the end result together, what made the ultimate weapon against even the immortal Apocalymon, and the harmony that made Damiemon consider the idea of both light and darkness as one instead of a disjoint.

For the next hour there was nothing but laughter and joy and now the Digidestined found themselves facing the portal home. Was this going to be good bye, or see you later? Taichi was certain of his answer, as were the others.

The group of children gave the their Digimon partners one last hug before looking up at the Exalted Knight Digimon and Gennai.

"You're going to keep them safe, right?" Taichi asked, peeking over Agumon's shoulder.

Craniummon nodded once as did Gennai. "Don't worry children, Craniummon and the other Digital Guardians will make sure nothing happens to this planet. Don't worry, within a month or two you will be able to return on your own will, I will explain more about the Digivice when the time comes."

"Did you hear that?" Agumon asked. "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

"I wouldn't dream of getting rid of you Agumon."

Agumon smiled. "Well tell your mom that her cooking was the best I had."

Taichi nodded, a smile curved his lips. "Sure."

One by one, each chosen child passed through the portal that the mysterious Rose made for them. For now the fighting had subsided, but for how long? The fight against Damiemon was but a mere prelude to the final confrontation that would determined the future of both races. Nothing could prepare the Digidestined or the Digital Guardians for the upcoming storm.

The Digidestined defeated Devimon before his reign could expand, Myotismon was destroyed before his pride could consume earth, and Apocalymon was finally put to rest by Omegamon X. All those encounters had taken their toll on the chosen children but they grew stronger, giving the Digital Guardians hope for the future. But even after all that, many obstacles still had to be traversed, obstacles that would truly test the Digidestined and the Digital Guardians themselves.

One of those obstacles... would come to be love.

* * *

The final chapter to the first saga, finally. It may not be as epic as I had in mind but I decided to stockpile on the epicness for the second saga...wait epicness is not a word, darn. Pues que? When it comes down to it, life is a daunting obstacle. One can never predict what tomorrow has in store for us. Stay tuned for Corruption Of Minds, but first it's the intermission saga which will be set as different story to use less chapters on this (Thirty just seems like a fair number to end this saga). And like so, I was forced to name the intermission saga. So follow the Digital Guardians and the Digidestined in **Don't You (Forget About Me)**.


End file.
